Esme and Carlisle: A love that will never fade
by EmilyEsmeGibson12
Summary: This is will go through Carlisle and Esme's human lives, how they first met, their vampire lives, how they fell in love and their wedding, and a little surprise after the honeymoon, their children and what happened through the series through their eyes, and a little bit after. Carlisle
1. Smoke and Ashes - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I will never understand my father. How could he let so many innocent people die? Why didn't he have the compassion and patience to wait to see if his assumptions were true before he sent them to death? So many people had died because of him, half of them or might would be innocent against the crimes he had blamed them for, what he accused them of being.

"I take no pride in this Carlisle," He would tell me often as we watched the person be burned alive in the flames. "But I take pride in knowing that we are keeping the town safe,"

_You take pride in knowing that somewhere parents have lost their child, siblings have lost their brother or sister, children have lost their parent and a man or woman as lost their soul-mate? _I would demand in my head, too scared to say this out loud to him, worried about what his reaction would be. I didn't want to fight my father, he was the only family I had.

"Witches, vampires and werewolves are evil, son." He would continue, seeing the shocked expression on my face. "They would kill countless people. In us destroying them, we are saving more lives than we are taking."

I thought about this as I watched from my bedroom window as people started chucking twigs towards the stake, preparing it for the burning that would take place soon. My father was in the square, pointing at where they should place everything. He was the leader of the pastors, which meant that he was in charge of getting everything ready.

My thoughts wondered to that poor woman trembling in the prison. There was no way of knowing whether she was innocent or not, so once the pastors accused her of being a witch, she was thrown into the prison straight away and sentenced to death. I had seen her in town a few times, walking with her son who was round about my age, but he was already married and had two children. He would be in his house reassuring his wife and daughters that everything would be fine, when inside he knew it wasn't.

I felt sorry for them all. I would go down there and tell them this myself, but my father had told me to never speak to the kin of evil.

My father insisted that I watched the death of the witch. "One day son, when I'm too old, you will take my place. You will be in charge of keeping this town safe. It's a huge responsibility son, but I'm sure you can handle it."

I clenched my fists, the knuckles going white with the strain. Anger took over me. "I don't want to be like you!" I growled under my breath, glaring at my father. His back was facing me, so he couldn't see me. "I don't want to be a murderer!"

My mother's voice filled my head._ Be strong little one; remember I will always love you. I'm so proud of you. _My mother had died shortly after giving birth to me, but she had whispered this to me when she held me in her hands for the first and last time. Although that was twenty-three years ago, I could remember it, the pain and love in her voice. _I love you son._

Everything I did was to make her proud, but what would she think of me as I sent innocent people to their deaths? What did she think of my father? But I remembered how in love she was with my father, how she would never judge him for what he did. Would she judge me?

Somehow I felt like I would hate it more if she was proud of me, not disgusted. I didn't want her to be proud of me; I didn't want anyone to be proud of me. I didn't want to be like my father. I didn't want to be a murder.

What did I want to be then? I had always found medicine fascinating, my friend, Michael, has a father who is a doctor. A doctor saves lives - that's what I want to do, save lives, not take them, like my father does.

I looked back over to the square. My father turned and spotted me watching and waved, but he didn't smile. I wished my mother was still here, she wouldn't be forcing me to watch something I didn't like.

Soon I would go and live in my own place. Would I marry? I had seen couples walking down the streets of London nearly every day, hand in hand, her resting her head on his shoulder and the two of them glancing at each other and sharing a loving glance. It must be nice, coming home after a long day and having someone to talk to, someone who would listen and comfort you.

And would I have children? Wait, why was I thinking about this? The first I had to do was get a house and a job, maybe get married some years later. Besides, children were the last thing on my mind right now.

I spotted my two closest friends, Madison and Patrick, outside their houses watching as they prepared the stand, surrounding it with twigs. Patrick looed fascinated - he would soon become a pastor as well - whereas Madison was horrified. She hated violence.

Two women were walking past my house and I edged away from the window so I didn't spook them. They, like everyone else in the town, were talking about the accused woman.

"I've known her all my life," One of them, the blonde one, said with a sigh, her voice heavy with sympathy. "I know she isn't a witch,"

"Me too, if she was, why would she be a servant? Sometimes people are judged too quickly." Her friend agreed.

"But you know the real reason why they suspected her, right?" The blonde asked.

Her friend nodded. "Because her mother was accused of being one - I think that's a rubbish reason to send her to death though."

The blonde shrugged, pain etched on her face. "You can't argue with the pastors."

As they walked off, I thought about what they had said. The poor woman was going to die because of what my father and the other pastors had believed her mother was. It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to her children and grandchildren.

I got up. I couldn't stay inside like a trapped mouse. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on, opening the door and slamming it shut. I walked towards the square, nodding and waving to people as I passed them but never stopped to talk. I walked up to my father.

"Carlisle," He looked shocked to see my outside. "Didn't I tell you to stay inside?"

"I wanted some fresh air." I almost added that I was old enough to leave the house whenever I wanted but stopped myself. "How long until it's…time?"

"As soon as the sky is dark," He clearly wanted a dramatic affect to this, burning her at night time so the flames stood out. I felt sick inside.

"Mind if I go out for a walk?" Why was I asking permission again? Oh yeah, he had bought me up that way, to ask him for everything like I was a servant.

He looked up at the sky. "Well, I guess. But make sure you are back here soon. I don't want you to miss this, soon you'll be taking my place."

I winced at the thought.

"Son, I know you think of this job as horrible, I know you hate what I do, but your mother wanted you to take over my job after I retire. We don't want to upset her now, do we?"

I felt furious with him, bringing mother into this. He knew that I would do anything to make her happy, even if she was dead I knew she was watching over me. I swallowed my anger down. "Fine,"

The first place I headed was the bakery. My mother's friend worked there and it was a quiet, friendly place to go to. Marion was taking out hot-cross buns out of the large oven as I approached and walked in. She smiled over her shoulder at me.

"Hello Carlisle," She said, standing up and putting the tray down on the table. "I thought you would be with your father."

I shook my head. "No, I wanted to get as far away from that stand as possible."

She nodded in understanding and a second later her cheerful little seven-year old girl came racing down the stairs. "Carlisle!" She cried when she saw me.

I stood up and leaned down to hug her. "Hello, Bethany."

"Mother, can I have one?" Bethany asked, sitting on the stool next to me and pointing at the freshly-made hot-cross buns.

"No dear, they're still hot." Her mother told her. "You can have one later."

I laughed as Beth extended her hand and prodded the baked cakes with her finger. She launched back instantly and sucked her finger.

"Bethany!" Her mother groaned. "Quickly, go wash it under cold water."

"I'll go with her," I offered and led her towards the tap. I needed something to do.

Bethany looked up at me. "Where's your daddy?"

"In the square,"

Bethany knew what would happen later. At the age of seven, she was pretty clever. She nodded and turned the tap with her tiny hand, running her finger under it.

"Does it sting?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, not anymore,"

"Good," I waited for her to turn the tap off before we headed back to where her mother was standing.

"Carlisle, we're about to have dinner, would you like to join us?" Marion invited. "Do you think your father would mind?"

"Yes, Carlisle, stay for dinner!" Bethany tucked on my arm.

I smiled. "I would love to, but I better head back. Father wants me to watch with him."

Marion nodded. "OK, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I waved goodbye to her and Bethany before heading out of the warm bakery and back to the square. It wasn't hard to find my father; he was talking to the other pastors. They were laughing. There was nothing funny about someone dying!

I stood beside my father as two guards dragged the woman across the square. She was in a fit of panic, glancing around as if waiting for someone to come and save her. Her eyes changed from panic to fury as soon as she saw the pastors. Her gaze landed on me. She glared at me and it seemed as if she was saying, _you could have stopped this, you're his son, he would listen to you!_

Right, like my father would really listen to be. I was second best to him; he cared more about his work and for me. I found myself looking at the ground as they tied her to the stand the fire started. Smoke rose and clouded the whole town. People edged back towards their houses to escape from it, but my father told me to wait till it was over. The pastors were smiling.

"The witch is dead!" One of them called loudly. "The evil died with her!"

The others started to echo him, chanting. "The witch is dead, the evil died with her!"

From somewhere near I heard a cry of pain and then a baby crying. The family of this woman had heard the chanting and knew their beloved family member was dead. Luckily I couldn't see the stand, the smoke prevented it, blocking my sight, but I was glad.

Then a hand was on my shoulder. I looked at my father.

"You see son? At the cost of one life the town is safe." He patted my shoulder. "Soon, you'll be saving the whole town from evil like this."

_Murderer! _I screamed in my head. I gave a weak nod to my father and my eyes fell back down towards the ground.

"Let's go home and celebrate," My father decided and invited the other pastors to come with us. They all agreed, looking forward to a cold beer after a long day.

I followed them home. The wind had cleared the smoke and the burned ashes of the woman were getting swept off the stand by cleaners. Everyone watched my fathers and the others as they passed and I knew they were angry at what they had done. I also knew that the woman had been innocent.

"Beer, son?" My father asked once we were inside our house. Somehow, the house didn't feel like home.

"No thanks, I think I'll go to my room." I said and hurried up the stairs, flopping down on my bed. My window was open and I could hear people talking outside. I got up and closed it and pulled the curtains across so I didn't have to see the square.

The look the woman gave me had been filled with hate. I realized lots of people would give me that same look as soon as I took my father's place. Everyone would hate me because I would be the one to cast the final judgement, to say whether to kill them or not. It didn't matter to me now if it made my father and mother proud, what mattered was that families would lose someone they love, that I would be the one to blame for that.

I shook my head. I would not be like that.

Two weeks later, my father sat be down at the table and declared he would retire tomorrow. He told me everything he knew about his job but I was only half listening. If I listened and nodded, it would be like me agreeing this was what I wanted.

"Isn't there anyone else in the town who could take over your job?" I tried.

He shook his head. "No one here is good enough."

"But how will I know whose innocent and who's guilty?"

"People are like books son, you can read them. Read their faces, their reactions, and you'll know."

_Because that way worked out great for you, didn't it?_ I demanded in my head. I didn't want to take over him! I didn't want to kill people for no reason.

Then an idea hit me.

I wasn't like my father, I had patience. I would listen to people and keep an eye on them, not make snap decisions of them. That way I could be sure that the people who got burned were evil. Yes a life would be lost, but surely the town people would feel glad that they were safe?

It was perfect. This was I wasn't taking lives of innocent people, but stopping someone from hurting anyone of the town. And Bethany wouldn't be scared of me.

"Son?" My father's voice made my thoughts dissolved. "So, are you willing to take the jump?"

I looked up and nodded bravely. "Yes," What had I just agreed to? I had agreed to murder.

No, I would change things. I would make sure I knew for certain if the accused person was evil or not. I was determined not to be a murderer.

Then the woman's desperate gaze came into my face and I sighed, sitting back down in defeat.

Even if I did it my way, I would still kill people. Evil or not, they were still going to die, and it would be my fault.

My father watched my change of expression carefully. "Would you rather let evil take over the town and kill everyone?"

I I shook my head "No,"

"To you want to disappoint your mother?"

Don't bring her into this! "No,"

"Good, you can start tomorrow. Remember son, evil is unwelcome here."

I nodded, feeling so confused and headed back to my room.

"What about dinner?" My father called after me. "Surely your starving?"

I shook my head, halting half-way up the stairs. "No, I'm fine." With that, I turned and headed upstairs without another word.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter done! I know what you are thinking - this is just like I Will Always Love You. Well, this story is just like that. I moved all the chapters to this and improved it. This will be the full story now, if this makes any sense.**


	2. The Reason Behind the Hatred - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The rest of the pastors weren't that happy to the changes I made. Like my father, they were impatient and often told me not to waste my time and just burn the woman. I could tell that inside my father felt the same, but he told them to let me continue. Even though I could tell my father was growing annoyed at my careful patience I was a bit pleased that he stood up for me - he had never done that before.

Unfortunately we did run into an accused witch after two days and that left me with an awful decision, trust her or let her burn. I didn't know how my dad enjoyed this, or how he had made it seem so easy, taking it all in his pride and addressing the matters calmly. Maybe that was why he was so impatient, because he was used to just making up his mind so quickly and had gotten used to that now.

"What should we do, Carlisle?" Patrick, who had joined the pastors only yesterday, asked. He looked excited, his eyes shining and the others had to constantly remind him to be quiet or calm down. Even though he brightened up the mood a lot, it did get annoying sometimes.

I looked down at the woman who was being held kneeling to the ground by two guards. It reminded me too much of the scene at the burning that day. I shook my head. Put the past behind you.

"Surely there is a way to test if she is a witch or not?" I asked my father. For the first few weeks he had offered his guidance, although I only listened to have of it.

"Yes," He nodded and I felt hopeful. "Burn her,"

"Or drown her," Patrick had clearly been preparing for this.

I stared at them, startled. "What good will that do?"

"In the fire, if she burns she wasn't a witch, if she survives she's a witch." My dad explained. "And if she drowns, she was a human and if she survives, she was a witch."

"That doesn't show anything! Every person I have watched being burnt or drowned always die." I pointed out, my hope replaced by horror.

One of the older pastors growled. "Are you saying our ways are useless?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. There has to be a way to make sure without the result being a chance of dying for no reason!"

"I'm sorry, son." My father sighed, although I could tell he really wasn't that sorry. "I know you have different views on this than we do, but this is the only way we know. We have used this way for many decades and are not going to stop now."

All the pastors, including Patrick, nodded in agreement.

The woman looked up at us with scared eyes.

My father addressed the guards for me, much to the other pastors amusement. "Take her to the jail, her burning will be tonight once the sky darkens."

"Yes, sir." The biggest guard nodded and together he and his friend dragged the terrified woman towards where the jails lay.

"Father," I hissed once the other pastors headed for the bar. "That poor woman might be innocent!"

"Or she might be a witch." He looked like he had been ready to say that since I had agreed to take over his job. "Listen son, isn't it better to insure the town is safe with just the loss of one life?"

"That woman has a family! What will they be thinking? What will they do now?" I demanded.

"That is not my problem, nor yours. Now come on," He led me towards the bar.

As I sipped the beer without really tasting it, the other pastors shared stories about the other witches they had come across in their time and told jokes. I couldn't help glare at Patrick sometimes. He had changed so much; becoming a pastor had changed him.

Madison wasn't pleased about this when I told her later on. She had liked Patrick and thought of him as maybe her future husband. "Well, I've changed my mind. He's arrogant and spoilt, I don't know what I saw him!"

I left her cursing and spitting with rage and making insults about Patrick. I went straight home, grabbed a chunk of bread and went up to my room. I had a bit of time before I would have to watch the ceremony. Would that woman glare at me like the other one had? She had looked too close to tears to be bad, but being locked in a jail cell might change that.

I couldn't help looking out of the window and the middle of the square. They were preparing the stake early and it was almost finished. Had this woman really been a witch? Was that why they were in a rush to burn her, so the evil will leave the city as quickly as possible?

Marion was standing at the corner of the square with her husband and Bethany. I felt bad when I saw Bethany peering over her mum's arm, which was wrapped protectively around her, and look with shocked filled eyes at the clearing. This would be her first burning and I would be the one in charge of it. I felt awful. She would have nightmares tonight, and it would all be my fault.

My father came home sometime later and I was surprised to see that he wasn't drunk. "Leave the beers to the youngsters," He would say whenever he returned from the pub like this - which actually wasn't that often. Translated it meant; the bar will be there tomorrow.

"How can you stand this?" I asked him as we were about to leave for the burning. "How can you stand knowing that tonight you would have killed someone?"

An annoyed expression washed over his face. "I've lost count of how many times we have gone over this, son. It's starting to get on my nerves, more than Patrick is actually, surprisingly enough. My answer will always be the same - at least the town is safe. That is hundreds of lives safe at the cost of just one."

"Just one live? That woman is a human!"

"She might be, or she might be something born of evil." He tossed me my coat. "Now let's go."

I didn't enjoy the ceremony and didn't know how the others could. As the woman was pulled past me she snarled and spat and I folled her gaze, which had softened immediately, to a little boy and girl who were stood holding their fathers hands. Both looked terrified and ready to burst into tears. I felt sorry for them, I knew what it was like to lose a mother and they shouldn't have to go through it so young, no one should.

And it was my fault…

"A toast, to the keeping the town safe!" My father cheered as the pastors and I sat in the bar - for the second time - and grinned happily.

"To keeping the town safe!" The rest of the pastors echoed happily and there was the clinking of glasses. I was the only one who didn't cheer, but they were used to it by now so just ignored it.

My thoughts drifted back to the boy and girl. I didn't even know them, yet I felt so sorry for them. They would have to deal with the loss of their mother and have to grow up without her. It was something that I had never wanted on anyone.

"You can't be compassionate to everyone in this town." Marion told me the next day as I sat in the bakery, like I did whenever I needed someone to talk to who would actually listen or wanted comfort.

"But they are just children, Marion!" I sighed. "What would you have done? Who would you agree with?"

"You, of course, I have never liked the pastors way of doing things either. But I know that you have to move on and leave the past in the past. You can't be mad at yourself over something like this."

"Someone died. I had always argued with my father that he had murdered innocent people, but now here I am doing exactly the same thing, following his shoes."

"You will never be like your father," She said. "But you have to understand where his impatience and behaviour comes from."

"Where?" He never tells me anything as personal as that, so how would I know?

"Well, I was close friends with your parents. I was still good friends with your father after your mother's death, so I knew how he was like. He was so mad at himself for not being able to save her and he was cross at God for doing nothing and taking her away from him. He went from being a religious man to one who had turned his back on God. He didn't trust anything or anyone. He saw everything as evil from there on."

I listened and nodded slowly, understanding a bit. "But that is no reason to kill."

"Your father believes that magic is what took his wife away from him. If you think about it, he might be right; there is a thin chance of that. She was healthy before, but the day before your death she turned sick. That was what killed her, the weakness from the sickness, not the actual giving-birth."

"How is father so sure that it was magic though?"

"He used to envy those with magic. He used to wonder how easy life would be if he had magic, he could keep his wife and his baby safe for life - that's what made him become a pastor and what made your mother so proud of him - and he remembered speaking to a woman the night before you were born. He said that he told her that he loved his wife dearly and her death would just kill her. After your mother died, your father and the pastors searched for this woman and burned her, accusing her of being a witch. Your father was putting all the pieces together, like making a puzzle if you will. No one could tell if she really was a witch or not, but because we had all been close with your mother, we all were glad that there was a possibility that the reason for her death was gone and that you were not in danger. Your father didn't need another reason for killing her. And you know him, once his mind is made up, he never changes it."

I didn't say anything at first, just processed this through my head. "And is that why he takes so much pride in protecting the town?"

She nodded. "He just wants to keep you safe, Carlisle."

I sighed. "I've been really hard on him over the years."

"He's been hard on you too, expecting you to be the man he planned you to be, he didn't allow you just to become you - a great man who doesn't kill innocent people. Maybe one day, you will become that man,"

"Or become the man my father wants me to be." I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to do that. Tomorrow I'll call a meeting for the pastors and lay down the new rules."

She smiled. "You know, you and your father do have one thing in common. Your both very determined."

I laughed.

"So, what will the new rules be?" She asked, trying to make the conversation more comfortable for me.

I thought for a moment. "That we should take time in deciding if the accused are actually guilty. That woman who died the other day was innocent, I could tell just by looking at her face. Father said that if you look at their face you could see the evil or not, but I could see none." Then the true reason struck me. "Oh,"

Marion nodded sadly. "That woman was the daughter of the person your father burned in revenge for his wife's death. The daughter hadn't lived her since her mother had died, but as soon as she returned with her two children, the pastors found her and killed her."

"He killed her just because she reminded him of the woman who might have killed my mother? That might have been two life's gone for no reason."

"Your father couldn't be reminded of your mothers death anymore, he already gets that reminder from looking at you."

"Would he kill me if the reminder gets too painful?"

"Of course not, Carlisle - although you bring back bad memories for him, you also bring back good ones. He would be alone if not for you. I know sometimes you doubt that he cares for you, but he does. You're his son Carlisle."

I swallowed. "I guess I never gave him the chance to explain everything."

"Do you really think he would have? It must cost him so much pain to speak about it, to even think about it."

Bethany came racing in after her mother spoke and climbed onto my lap. "Carlisle!"

"Hello, Bethany."

"Call me Beth, I think Bethany is too fancy."

"OK, Beth."

She smiled, clearly iking hearing her new nickname from someone else. "Will you stay for dinner today, please?"

I looked at Marion, who nodded, inviting me.

"I would love to," I told Bethany who squealed with joy. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken, potatoes and peas." Bethany replied, licking her lips. "My favourite!"

"Sounds great," I said.

After I had filled myself with food, I said goodbye to Bethany and Marion and headed back home. It was cold outside and I pulled my coat tighter over me, as if that would help. Autumn would be here soon.

* * *

I wanted to put that part about Carlisle's father to explain why he is so bitter towards witches and vampires and werewolvs because they don't cover it in the books and it was fun to write it. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Vampire Coven - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I was walking down the street that was near my house when I heard voices. I thought at first they were coming from a nearby home, but the sound was directing from the ground. I looked down. All there was the cobble path and the drain. I started walking again but froze as a voice was cold as ice spoke.

"By tomorrow night, the precious little humans of this town will be dead."

"We've planned it perfectly." Another voice agreed.

"They are all suspecting each other that we will just kill them all."

"I can smell the blood," A woman breathed but her voice was as unfriendly and frosty as the others.

I knew what was happing. Only one creature I had heard of drank human blood to survive, vampires. I wasn't stupid and I wasn't dreaming. There were vampires down there, and a couple of them it sounded like. I had to warn my father and the other pastors.

Walking as slowly as I could away from the place the voices were coming from, I turned and headed home and tried to keep calm.

My father was startled when I told him. "Vampires in the sewers of London, are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I heard them with my own ears. They are getting ready to slaughter the whole town tomorrow night."

"Then I will gather the rest of the pastors had dawn. We have to get rid of the vampires before they kill anyone."

"No, you can't come. Your too old."

He looked at me as if surprised that I was the one giving the orders, then sat back down. "OK, fine, you can be in charge of the raid. Be careful though, son."

I started to walk towards the door to tell the rest of the pastors when I looked over my shoulder. "Father?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"If you were killed for something you might not have committed, would you want me to die as well just because I am your son?"

"Of course not,"

"Then why did you kill that woman?"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's different."

"How is it different? And don't say its just because I'm your son! That's not the right answer! You killed that woman for what her mother had been, not what she was. Yet you wouldn't want me to die because of who you are."

"I'm not having this conversation now. It's not important. What is important is that you round up the other pastors and get this raid over and done with."

"I thought you said we would live at dawn?"

"Well I guess I changed my mind. Now go!"

I was out of the door like a flash of lightning. Even after what Marion had told me, my thoughts on my father were the same - impatient and arrogant. When I was younger I had wanted us to have a special bond, but now I was glad I didn't see much of him and soon I would have my own house.

The other pastors listened to be and were all too eager to go hunt vampires, probably glad they could finally do something other than listen to me. Patrick was pleased that he would get to meet a vampire, although one of the senior pastors thought it was his job to explain everything to us and warn us.

"Vampires are fast, deadly and evil; if I could I would kill every single one of them and make them extinct. They don't deserve a place on this world."

Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement to his words.

"Come on." I ordered them, leading them towards the place where the sound was coming from.

"The sewers?" Patrick scoffed. "Why would vampires want to live in sewers?"

"To stay out of human, perhaps?" I said and stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "So we don't know they are there?"

Patrick shrugged. "Perhaps,"

We slid down the ladder down to the sewers and fanned out in a triangular formation once all of us where done there, me being in the front with Patrick and a man named George at my sides.

"I can't wait for nightfall!" A wicked voice echoed through the tunnel.

As quietly and swiftly as we could we made our way down towards the sound. I gripped the wooden stake in my hand tightly. I didn't understand how something so breakable could kill a vampire, but I wasn't going to question it now. If I was attacked, it would be my only chance living.

The thought hit me like a kick in the guts. What if I didn't make it out of her alive? What if the vampires killed me, drank my blood, and then went to murder the others and the town? They wouldn't take pity on Bethany just because she was a girl, I knew that.

That was why I had to make it out alive. I couldn't die here, so many people needed me. And besides, if these vampires died the pastors would finally trust me and call me their leader, and they would listen to be from now on. I couldn't die here.

"We were wondering when the first prey would fall into our arms." A dark voice came from behind us and I turned to see six vampires standing there, all wearing black. I wouldn't have seen them it hadnt been for their eyes. Their bright eyes were blood red and stared at us hungrily. "And now you're here,"

"Let's hunt," The only female of the group declared.

They surged forward and a fight broke out. Two pastors fell to the ground instantly after being attacked. I looked around for the leader of the group - I couldn't be sure if it had been the tallest male who had spoken first or the woman, but I would kill whichever I found first.

I saw the body of Patrick lying unmovingly in the ground and a vampire crouched over him, putting his teeth against the dead man's neck and starting to suck the blood out. The colour began to fade from Patrick's body.

I flung myself at the vampire but before I was even half-way in the air I was knocked out of the way by the oldest vampire.

"So much waste," He commented. "But why should I not kill you when we killed your friends? Why should I let you go when you are kin to the murder of our kind?"

I looked up at him and hissed.

The woman appeared at his side and smiled a cold smile. "We should punish him the worst way possible."

"Kill him!" A younger vampire called.

"No, I didn't mean that. There is a fate much worse that death, we all know that." The woman said with a voice like ice.

The oldest vampire nodded. "Yes, indeed there is. I cannot think of a better punishment."

Then he leaned down and bit my neck. I stiffened at first, then felt like I was getting burned. My blood was on fire! I opened my mouth to scream but it was so painful that no sound came out. I balled my hands into fists and dug my nails into the skin as hard as I could as if that would focus the pain somewhere else.

The burning feeling moved from neck to my shoulders and then spread like wildfire through the rest of my body. This was how that woman must of felt being burnt on the stake.

The vampires looked down at me and seemed amused. They liked seeing me in pain, but why shouldn't they? As they ahd said I was the son of someone who had murdered their kind before, so I was their enemy and they enjoyed making me suffer like others have done because of myself and my father.

"We should leave," The woman decided, standing up slowly.

"What about the humans?"

She looked at the pale bodies of the pastors who had their blood drained out of them. "We've had enough for one night. We should move on."

The edler vampire nodded. "Yes. Besides, this one will bring too much attention with his screaming."

"Let's go," The female ordered and headed down the tunnel.

They turned and vanished in a heartbeat, following the female who was clearly their leader. I was left lying on the floor writhing in pain. It wasn't the pain of the burning itself, it was more like the fact that I was now going to be an enemy to everyone, to my father, to Marion and Bethany, to all humans.

I had been told a lot about vampires by my father and knew what happened when you were bitten by one but the vampire hadn't sucked your blood out. You would become like them.

I, Carlisle Cullen, son of the former leader of the pastors, was now the sworn enemy of humans.

I was a vampire.

* * *

**I actually loved writing this chapter! I know that the book said an elderly vampire had killed him while fleeing from the town, but I changed it and thought this would be more fun to write. Reviews are always welcome but I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Strength, speed and power - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Somehow I had managed to drag myself out of the sewers and into a cellar before the pain completely took over my body. In the cellar I buried myself under a pile of potatoes so my cries wouldn't be heard. I clenched my jaws together to stop myself from letting out another cry.

I knew what would happen to me after the transformation was completed. My father would have be buried, even though I was his son. No matter who I was to him, he wouldn't stand to have a vampire near his people. My death would be a small price to pay for the safety of many, as he had said about the other witches and vampires who had died. The saying meant more to me now as I realized how little I actually meant to my father.

And the worst thing about this was that I knew I had to kill humans to live. No, I wouldn't. I couldn't. I would starve. As soon as the transformation was finished I would run away from London and hide in the forest. I wouldn't feed and I would die. Dying was much better than being a vampire.

I finally understood what the female vampire had said. She had wanted me to suffer in the worst way, and this was clearly it. She knew what being a vampire was like and wanted me to go through it as revenge for what my father and I had done too many vampires and witches. Even though I hadn't killed a vampire in my life I was still related to my father, who had, which made me guilty.

Soon my pain became so dark that I couldn't even think. I couldn't see or feel anything from this blinding pain. But I deserved it.

I didn't know how long I had lay there, under the pile of potatoes. It could have been just a few long seconds or hours, but I didn't care. The pain seemed to comfort me in a way, as I knew it couldn't end forever.

What would happen after now? I knew where I was going and what I would do, but surely it couldn't be easy to kill yourself when you were a vampire? I had felt the vampires strong and cold hands as they held to the floor before they changed me. Soon my skin would be like that and it would be hard to destroy myself.

I wondered if the wooden stake would really piece through the hard skin or just shatter into a million shards of bark. Well, I would find out soon enough.

In my mind I wondered how everyone would react to my 'death'. They would know the pastors had been killed by the vampires, me along with them. Would my father be angry? He would have no more family, he would be alone. Marion would comfort him. Bethany would need comforting too, I knew she would miss me. I pictured her crying into her mothers shoulder and asking where I was now and Marion having to try and explain what had happened. The thought made the pain be replaced by sorrow but only for a few seconds.

Soon they would all think of me as dead, yet my body wouldn't be with the others. They would think that the vampires had carried me off to drink my blood. And the town would have no pastors, which meant that they were at risk. Young boys would be asked to become pastors and would have to witness death so young in their lives.

I tried to look at the bright side of things next. The vampires had moved on and the town would be safe from them. The chosen boys would soon grow into strong pastors who would keep the town safe from now on. Maybe, as I waited in the forest to die of starvation, I could watch over the town.

And I would keep an eye on my father to make sure he was OK. Even though we didn't always get along and didn't like each other very often, I still wanted to make sure that he would be fine for the rest of his life. Loosing your wife must be hard enough, but to loose your son as well…I would hate that.

No doubt father would send out search parties to find my body and the vampires who had killed me and the others. He would want to bury me himself. Then memories flooded over me and I forgot about the pain.

I was stood staring down at a grave with name 'Nancy Louise Cullen' engraved into the grey stone. I had flowers in my hand and my father gave me a pat on the shoulder, telling me to place them by the grave. I did so and held back the tears. My father then said a few words of goodbye from the two of us and then told me that he had buried her himself. He said that it made him feel like he was doing her one last favour before he lost her forever.

My memory ended as a thought struck me.

But he wouldn't be able to do that to me. They could search all of England and never find my body. I wouldn't let them. I couldn't put anyone in danger. I had decided to starve, to die, and my mind was made up.

_Your like your father, determined. _Marion's words cam to my ears. I knew she was right.

Now the pain returned, sharper than before. I knew it had spread all over my body, destroying every single blood cell and taking over me completely.

Then everything went black.

I woke up some time later, though I didn't know if I had slept for hours or days or even weeks. I didn't care though. Something was itching my throat, getting stronge and stronger. It was thirst. I was thirsty for human blood. And I was around humans, a whole town of them. How easy it would be to quench my thirst for a while.

No, I couldn't do that. I got up from the pile of potatoes and went over to the mirror that was on the fireplace at the other side of the cellar. The man who looked back at me reassembled me a little bit. We had the same colour hair and medium-size build, but he looked so much different at the same time.

His eyes were scarlet red, like the ones the vampires had had. And his skin was bone pale. He looked breath-takingingly handsome. I remembered the faces of the vampires. Although my memory of them was bad, it had been so dark that I couldn't really see the important features of their face just a basic idea, I could tell they had been beautiful as well.

That was when I guessed why. It was to draw humans in for the kill.

I had to get out of her, to leave the cellar and the turn and get as far away from humans as I could. And I had to do it without drawing too much attention to myself. I looked out of the window. It was cloudly today so not many people were out in the town.

Grabbing a coat that was on the door of the cellar I pulled it over me and covered my face with the hood before opening the door. I couldn't feel the autumn air anymore. Looking around I couldn't see anyone walking around the town, so with one breath I started to run.

Then suddenly I was out of the cover of the houses and into the shadows of the trees. I didn't know how though. I had just been standing in the doorway of the cellar and now I was here, about a quarter of a mile away from where I had been hiding.

_Vampires are hunters, aren't they? _A small voice nagged me. _They have to be fast to outrun their prey._

I sighed and took one look at the place that had been my home for twenty three years. With one finally glance at where my home lay, I walked into the forest.

The trees seemed to whisper secrets to one another and I could hear every rustle of every leaf. I noted that vampires had much better hearing than humans, even sharper than dogs. I laughed as I compared myself to a dog.

That had been the first time I had laughed in ages, since the last time I had seen Bethany and Marion. That day seemed like it had happened years ago. And the sound of my laugh was different as well.

I started listening all the differences of my new self. My speed and hearing where first, and as I opened my mouth and talked I realized my voice had changed as well. I also remembered my new look. All of these things were to help me kill humans, to draw them in so I could slaughter them and drink their blood.

But I wouldn't kill one human, not one. How could I when just a few days ago - or weeks or hours I wasn't sure - I had been a human as well? It didn't seem right.

The thirst that clawed at the inside of my throat was unbearable but I tried to ignore it. It was hard, but soon I didn't notice it that much as I was thinking about something else. I was trying to make a new list, one that had all the ways I could kill myself.

I soon figured out it would be nearly impossible to drown as I could survive without breathing - I had tried holding my breath to stop my heart working so I would die but I hadn't of worked, that was how I had figured out the whole not-breathing-thing - and falling out of a tree to break my neck didn't work either, it just covered my face in mud.

I picked up a rock and clenched it in my hand in frustration. There was a crunching sound and when I loosened the grip grey power blew out of my hand because of the breeze. Super-strength, something to add to my list.

The clouds parted and the golden sunlight shone down onto the forest. I looked at my skin in shock. It was glistening as if it had a million tiny diamonds embedded into the surface.

If a human came past they would know something was up. I had to find shelter. I headed deeper into the forest, racing through the undergrowth and weaving past the trees.

There was a cave hidden deep in the forest and I crawled inside to get away from the sun.

That cave was where I lay for the next week. Sometimes I paced from one side to the other, thinking about everything that had happened, others I just sat on a boulder. I tossed rocks at the wall whenever I got bored, which was a lot, but because of the force I had unknowingly put behind the through they broke into two when they hit the wall. I soon had a small pile of broken rocks at the bottom of the cave wall.


	5. Goodbye to humanity & England- Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

As every day passed my thirst became even more unbearable and it was hard to try not to notice it. I was always debating in my head whether I should just continue the way I was or get rid of the thirst. But getting rid of the thirst would mean killing someone, so I had no option other than to just sit here.

Then a scent hit my nose. I had been to the butches enough times to know what deer smelt like, but this time the scent was stronger. My vampire-nose picked up the scent of each individual deer and I could work out how many where in the herd. It was a small group with about three or four.

My thirst had taken over my body and I lunged out of the cave, hitting the last deer with so much force that we crashed into the tree behind us. I bit into the deer's neck and caught the others before they could escape, killing them by snapping their necks.

By now I had lost all control and was feeling weak. I didn't know what I was doing when I leaned down and bit into their neck, sucking the blood. I had remembered how the vampires in the sewers had drank the blood of the pastors and copied them.

Soon my strength and sense of self returned to me and I drank from all the deer until I didn't feel thirsty anymore. That itching feeling in my throat had vanished.

And I didn't have to kill a human to make it go away. The deers blood had been enough to return my strength and make me feel like myself again. I started thinking this through and discovered that if I could hunt animals for their blood I wouldn't be a monster. Of course no human would know about this, know that I wasn't a monster, but at least I knew.

I had fed off animals in my human life, so the only thing different this time will be that I was living off their blood and not their flesh. It wouldn't be that hard, I was in a forest filled with deer and other prey. I would survive and know that I wouldn't have the blood of humans on my hands.

Yet I knew that I could never go back to the town. I could never see Marion, Bethany or my father - or any human for that matter - again. My father wouldn't care that I was different, I was still a vampire, and all vampires were evil in his eyes.

But I would still keep watch over the town and make sure they were OK.

I hid in the bushes by the bakery first. Marion walked out of the house and I realized with sudden joy that she was pregnant again. The bump was small, so the pregnancy could only be a few weeks old. She looked so happy and was joined by a man with dark hair like her who wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder. Bethany joined them and took my mother's free hand. Together the three of them headed towards the square.

I raced up to the highest point of the forest and looked down at the house I had lived in. My father was outside talking to two men. He looked impatient as always and sent them away. Then he headed towards the bar. Not much difference.

Everyone seemed happy enough as if the whole vampire thing hadn't happened, and I was pleased, not angry. I wanted them to get on with their lives and they were doing just that.

As I headed back to the cave I knew I couldn't stay there forever. These woods were a good spot for walks and I had seen people come here for hunting and hiking. I couldn't risk walking into them. I had to leave.

But where? I had always heard of Europe and had been interested in how different it was from her. Maybe I could go there and start a new life. Though, could I really leave England? It was my home. I had lived and grown up her.

Then again, a change could do me some good. There were too many reminders here of my human life, too many people I didn't want to put in any more danger than I already was. The next day, I would go to Europe.

I spent the rest of the day hunting, building up my strength for the long journey. Once I set off tomorrow I wouldn't stop for anything, so I needed to make sure I was strong enough to get to Europe.

I had heard of the coast many times. Bethany had often begged her mother to take her there but Marion had never had the time or money to give her daughter what she wanted. I had been told that it was a sandy area with the sea right in front of it. People would swim in the water, lie on the beach and basically have a good time. I also learned that England was surrounded by water, like everywhere else.

Water. I would have to swim. I could manage that. The no-breathing part would help me.

I next thought about where in Europe I would swim to and live in. I had always wanted to travel, so maybe I would stay in one place for a few years and then move on.

First I would just live in whatever place I ended up in. And I would read and study about the things that I didn't know like science, music and medicine. I would find a place to live and go to university. As a student or as a professor though? I guess I'll have to figure that out when I get settled.

Later that night I found out another useful fact about vampires. They didn't sleep.

Tomorrow I would leave England and start a new chapter in my life. I didn't feel afraid, more like eager and excited.

I spent the rest of the night picturing what Europe would look like. How different would it be from England?


	6. Europe, Henri and Yvette - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

It turned out that Europe was very, very different. After my tiring swim across the wide water, I headed inland, following the scents of the nearest forest. The signs all said 'France' on them so I soon knew where I was.

The forest was very remote and not many humans walked through it. The deer herds were plentiful and I found myself living off only deer for a while. I wondered what th other vampire would think if they heard that one of their kind lived on the blood of animals. They would probably find it funny.

I wondered if I was the only vampire ever to have a diet that wasn't human blood. I would keep my eyes open for one of them.

I built my own house, seeing as I had no money. It took me a few weeks, but with my newly found vampire speed and strength I managed to finish it in good time and by myself. I wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. And because of the fact I didn't have to sleep I found myself with loads of time on my hands.

Before I even dared go into town to get the books I would need to learn, I tested my self-control around blood. I drove towards the hospital and walked inside it. Unfortunately I had to steal some blood out of the storage place but I only took a little bit. When I got home I put that packet in front of me and opened it so the scent of blood clouded my nostrils.

My hands gripped the table and my thirst raged even stronger than it ever had. _Remember who you are, you don't need human blood. Remember who you are. _I told myself over and over again until I forgot about the smell.

Although I could choose not the breath in the delicious smell of blood, I didn't. It felt as if I would be cheating if I did so.

It took a few hours but soon I barely noticed the smell. I had gotten used to it and my thirst seemed to get the idea that it wouldn't be quenched forever. After that I headed towards the town.

The book store was big and I soon bought a few free books on medicine and science. I didn't have any money so I made sure that I only bought the free books and wasn't tempted to have even a look at the expensive ones.

I needed to work out a way to get money. Sure I had my food in the forest and no one knew about the house so I didn't have to pay rent, but if I wanted to get more books and go to university I would need money.

Wait, I didn't need to pay for university if I was a professor. If I read enough and knew the things I would be teaching then I could find a job as a professor at one of the nearby universities. I knew I could handle being around humans by now and I did want to teach and get money.

It took me six months to finally get over the thirst for human blood and to find a job. I taught science at the nearest university. I was now Professor Cullen.

My knowledge spread from science and medicine to music, art and literacy. I soon had many books covering a variety of subjects and had published work - although I had used another name, not my real one.

After three years in France I moved to Germany, taking up the job as a professor again. Luckily the old university had given spread word of me and the first university I got an interview for gave me the job.

I started to feel lonely after a few decades of traveling alone. I had been living in some amazing places like Spain and Greece but I longed for the company of other vampires.

One day I was hunting in France - I liked going back there to see the first house I had had in Europe, and besides the hunting there is great - I met two vampires. The man was named Henri and the woman was named Yvette and they both lived off the blood of humans, although they were both eager to hear about my lifestyle. They were young, so of course they were interested in what I had to say although they were a bit confused at the same time.

They were both beautiful, which made me certain that every vampire looked amazing after they were changed from a human - that or the other vampires picked the prettiest humans!

Yvette had curly black hair that she tied back in a ponytail that rested on one side of her head so it fell only one shoulder and she always put a flower clip in it. Henri was dark-skinned with curly black hair and a cheerful look on life, even the one that we lived.

They weren't mates, but best friends. I could see a relationship between them but it wasn't romantic, it was more like the bond between a brother and a sister. It was nice, they were friendly and welcomed me back to where they stayed in the forest, a small cave like the one I had lived in while I was in England.

"So you don't eat humans?" Henri asked again. I had lost count of how many times he had asked that, as if he had expected me to be joking and if he asked again I would say that I had been. He just couldn't get over the fact that I was different from everyone else.

I nodded. "That's right,"

Yvette rolled her eyes at Henri. "How many times do you have to ask that question?"

Henri shrugged. "It's just weird."

This was what gave the expression that they were no more than friends, siblings almost. They playfully teased each other and whined the other one up and their childish fights always ended up with a wrestle. This amused me, how even though they killed humans every day that they could be so carefree and comfortable with it.

"I think it's good to be different," Yvette said.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Henri asked and I felt pleased that it was a different question his time.

I nodded. "Sometimes,"

"Why don't you join our coven?" Yvette invited.

"Coven?" I repeated in a confused voice.

"A coven is a group of vampires who live together," She explained. "So, what do you say?"

I shook my mind. "Thank you, it was a very kind offer, but I have to say no. I can't change my diet to yours and I wouldn't expect you to change yours to mine."

She nodded, understanding everything I said. "If you do find a companion willing enough to become like you, we would be honoured to meet them."

_If, why didn't she say 'when'? _I wondered if she actually believed I would find someone who would rather feed off animals than humans or if she was just being polite.

She didn't notice my moment of wonder. "Would you like to stay until tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." I wasn't ip to traveling back to Germany so soon, and besides, I wanted to learn more about the two of them.

Henri left to go hunting and Yvette explained to be about how they had both become vampires and their past. Like me, Henri had been attacked by a vampire and Yvette had been his best friend back then. She had known something was wrong and had begged Henri to change her into a vampire because she didn't want him to be alone through this.

It turned out that Henri had a gift. I asked what that meant.

"Sometimes you get a vampire that possesses a talent or a gift," Yvette said. "I am like him. But I hope you understand that we are not willing to share our gifts with anyone, in case the Volturi hear about it."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to tell me." I dipped my head then froze. "You said something about a Volturi. What is that?"

"The Volturi are a coven that lives in Italy, but they are very powerful and respected. The leaders are Aro, Caius and Marcus, the ancients. They are protected by their guard, a band of very skilled fighters and vampires who have gifts to conflict pain and disappear on the chosen victims."

"And why don't you want them to learn about your gifts?" I asked, not really expecting her to answer, but she did anyway.

"When Aro hear about a talented or skilled vampire he visits them and asks them to join the Volturi. Whoever is asked agrees because they don't want any harm to come to them - nomads especially - and they fear the guard." She sighed. "I am not scared for myself though, that would be selfish. Mostly I don't want them to find out about Henri's gift,"

That again reminded me of the special bond between the two of them. Henri was the younger brother who joked around and caused trouble whereas Yvette was the protective big sister who would die to keep Henri safe.

"The Volturi claim to be protectors of our secret, and I know without them that the humans would know about us and we would all be burnt,"

I winced at the memory of the fire and the stakes and all the deaths. I realized that even though vampires were evil to humans, they were all family to one another in a way.

Yvette continued, either she had seen my wince and chosen to ignore it, or she simply hadn't seen it. "But I always thought that they liked terrifying us, making us fear the very name of the Volturi. Although I would clearly not be inpolite in front of them, I would always be furious at them. They killed a good friend of mine once."

I stared at her and was a bit surprised that vampires could have friends outside their coven. Wait, they were friends with me, and I want part of their coven. Besides, there wasn't a rule against it, was there? That would be stupid.

"Her name was Claudine. She was always gentle and kind, but the Volturi killed her. Killed her because her mate had told a human about us - I mean, she didn't deserve to be killed, it wasn't her fault, and they should have just killed the man. But then again Claudine would never let her mate die unless she could die alongside him."

"I'm sorry for your loss,"

She shrugged. "We weren't that close, but close enough for me to hate the Volturi for what they did. And it wasn't just because they had killed a friend; it was just because they had killed an innocent vampire."

_An innocent vampire_, I thought. I had never, ever thought vampires could be innocent. I then realized that I knew surprisingly little about vampires. I'd have to change that soon.

"If the Volturi ever come here," Yvette carried on. "I'd make sure I put up a fight. They don't own us, like they think they do. They are just simply there to remind us of our secret and how important is it to keep silent about it."

"Then who is…is there a leader to the vampire world or something?" I asked awkwardly, knowing the words made no sense.

She understood. "No, every vampire is their own leader. They are in control of what they do and how they do it, like you decided to feed of animals - no one made the choice for you, you did. But when you live in a coven, sometimes you do have a leader, someone who will make the major decisions but will allow others to speak."

"Who is the leader out of your coven?"

"No one, because there is only two of us it wouldn't be fair to the others. Of course Henri was changed first, but he said that because I was older I should be the leader. I can't tell you how many times we've had that same discussion, but I'll just say we've had it a lot. I don't want to be leader and he feels he doesn't have the responsibly. So basically we are our own boss. Although we are like this, both independent, we are also coven mates as well, we are friends. We listen to each other."

"Is it like that for every coven, you know, to have a bond like you and Henri? To be almost like a family,"

She nodded. "Yes, there are a few. But mostly there are smaller covens who just regard themselves as friends. Nomads are vampires who live alone and move around a lot, so they defiantly don't know what it feels like to have a family, to have someone you can talk to. In my human life my brother and I never had a bond as strong as the one Henri and I have, and we aren't even related. Personally I think life would be boring without family. I don't know what I would do without Henri."

I suddenly felt myself feel lonely. I didn't have someone who could be like family to me. Maybe one day that would change, but I wasn't willing to just go up to some random person, bite them and change them and expect them to like me. I would have to wait. But for how long? Decades? Years? One more thing I had learned is that vampires don't age, so I had plenty of time. It was just that fact of knowing that I would have to wait a while before I could find someone who wanted to be like me, to live off animal blood.

"I'm sure that soon you will have a family of your own." She reassured me, smiling warmly. "Good things come to those who wait,"

I nodded. "Your right,"

Henri returned a few hours later and started telling me all about the funny times that he and Yvette had shared, like going to places like Paris and pretending to be mimes. I pictured the two of them white their faces covered in white and wearing stripy clothes.


	7. Alistair - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The next morning I headed back to Germany. Yvette and Henri had walked me to the border and then went to hunt. They would have done so on the way and I could tell they had wanted to, but Yvette had pointed out that it would be rude. I hadn't been willing to watch and listen to them kill a human, so I was thankful for her thoughtfulness. Henri agreed as well although I could tell he was disappointed about having to wait till he could hunt. I tried to tell myself that he was just so used to drinking human blood that he would be eager to feeding, but I would never understand how he could be so upset about having to wait till he could kill someone.

I crouched down in the undergrowth, my eyes fixed on the deer when a low growl came from behind me and something hit my back, sending me flying.

"Your on my land,"

I turned around and sat in the grass, looking up at the man. I looked at his eyes and knew he was a vampire. His strength stunned me.

"I've been hunting here for years now, and no one has ever claimed it as their territory." I said bravely, not scared but annoyed. The deer had fled in terror as I had fallen forward.

"Well, now I have." The man snarled.

"I mean no harm to your humans, I was hunting the deer."

The seriousness of his face broke into amusement. "You were hunting a deer?" He went back to looking threatening. "I'm not in the mood for joking."

"I wasn't joking," I didn't get up in case that caused him to attack again. If I could just talk to him and explain that I wasn't going to kill any of the humans around here that were 'his' then maybe there wouldn't be a fight. "I was actually hunting the deer,"

He narrowed his eyes. Something on my face must have told him I was telling the truth. "Very well, I believe you. What's your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen," I answered.

"I'm Alistair. In all my years I have never seen or heard of a vampire who feeds of animals instead of humans. If someone had told be before today I would have laughed right at them. I guess everything is possible."

He spoke with an English accent. "You come from England?" I asked.

Alistair nodded. "Lived there for a while, till I was transformed, but I like it here."

I realized he didn't like to talk about openly about himself, as if admitting what he was truly thinking would make us friends. Although I had longed for friends after I had left Yvette and Henri, I didn't rush him. He was different from the French coven, more refined and mysterious.

"I'm sorry about hunting in your land." I spoke after a moment of silence. "I was just getting my strength back - I just got back from France you see, I was visiting friends."

"Friends," He scoffed as if I had made a joke. I knew from then on that he was a nomad. "Why should vampires have friends?"

"That's what I thought before I met them, now I wish I had stayed longer."

He simply shrugged his shoulders like my words had no meaning to him at all. "I don't like company, I prefer to stay alone." He looked around. "You better catch up with that deer."

"You're allowing me to hunt on your land?" I checked.

He looked thoughtful for a second and titled his head to one side before straightening up and nodding. "As long as you don't eat my source of food,"

"Never," I said and he vanished.

The rest of the day and night I spent wondering how I would pick my companion. Would it be someone dying? That seemed like a good idea, and a noble one at that. To save someone who would not have been saved otherwise…but would they appreciate it? That was the thing that bothered me most of all, not the waiting or the deciding, it was if they would like me for changing them and making them into a vampire, or would they want to die instead?

And how would I take that? Also, would I feel guilty that I had done that to them or annoyed that they weren't thankful for it? Not that I would expect them to be pleased at first, becoming a vampire isn't really a good thing, but surely a thank you would be good?

I shook my heads. Why was I thinking about this now and worrying over nothing?

I had all the time in the world to find a companion. Finlly I stopped worrying. I would focus on my job and life right now, and then find a companion.

Then everything would be perfect.

* * *

**A quick chapter about how Carlisle met Alistair.**


	8. Unexpected visitors - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

You never expect shock. It just comes to you. You are frozen. You don't know what to do, or what to say. It's like time itself has stopped for you so you could make sense of it all. This feeling was something I was in the middle of right now.

It had all started when I had moved to Italy. I was hunting in the forest when they appeared. Seven of them, all wearing cloaks, three of them black and the others grey - the black cloaks were in the middle while the greys stood around them.

They stepped lightly over the ground, not making a sound. The hoods of their cloaks covered their faces with shadows so I couldn't see how they were, but I knew instantly I should be wary of them.

I had managed to talk and calm Alistair down to a point where I could reassure him I was no harm, but there were seven of them and one of me.

If it ended with a fight, I would lose, and one of the grey-cloaked figures was broad and muscular. It wouldn't take him long to snap me in half.

I tried as well as I could to hide my fear and replace it with a stone face so that no expression came off it. I crouched down and growled. One of the grey cloaks, the shortest one, gave an amused chuckle but was silenced as the middle figure with the blackest cloak warned her with a cough.

Then the one in the middle stepped forward and removed his hood. His face was pale white but looked much softer than mine. His dark hair pressed against his head and went straight down to his shoulders in a neat cut. And his eyes were confusing. They were red like Alistair's or Yvette's, yet they were slightly milky and I wondered if his sight wasn't as good as mine.

"Greetings," He said softly, offering his hand out to shake mine.

I looked at him and was tense as I extended my hand. I gasped when he took it and turned it over to the palm was facing him. He jabbed the palm with his finger and froze. I watched him carefully, waiting for him to speak or move away, but he didn't, he just stayed there looking at my palm. I glanced quickly at the others but they didn't move either, as if this was perfectly normal to them and it wasn't strange at all.

Finally the one holding my hand in his grip let go and took a step back, smiling still. "Ah, Carlisle Cullen, how great it is to finally meet you."

"Excuse me, I hate to be rude, but how do you know my name?" I demanded, holding back another growl, remembering how Alistair had dealt with strangers on his territory. "And who are you?"

His smile only spread more across his face. "How rude of me for not introducing myself and my friends soon! I am Aro,"

Aro, hadn't that been a vampire from the Volturi? Surely it wasn't. I told myself that Aro might be a very common name around here.

"My friends, Caius and Marcus," Aro continued, gesturing to the two other figures dressed in black. "And Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec - we have all been so eager to meet you."

The shortest one of the group exchanged a glance with the one next to her, as if confused.

"You've heard about me?" I asked.

"Why yes, of course we have. We are the eyes and ears of the vampire world!"

So this was the Volturi. "How did you know my name, and who I was?"

He inclined his finger to my hand. "With one touch I can read every thought you have ever had - and a lot of the time you seem to remind yourself who you are." Aro explained matter-of-factly.

"We were curious if the rumors of a vampire who drinks animal blood is true, or if someone is spreading a lie." Another vampire stepped forward. He had snow-coloured hair and a cold expression. His voice was sharp and dark. "But then again, who would have thought, or even imagined, it was true. We had to check."

"We have wasted time in searching for you," The finally vampire with the black coat moved forward. He had the same dark hair as Aro and matching red eyes and white skin as the others, yet he looked almost…bored.

"But wasted with have not, as we have finally found you." Aro clapped his boney hands together in delight. "A vampire who feeds of animals, it's truly remarkable."

"How are you so sure that he is, master?" The short one stepped forward and it was the first time I had heard her voice. It was piecing and filled with distrust and hate, so not like a girls voice should be.

"Look at his eyes, Jane. Look, and tell me that he is not different from the rest of us."

The girl took over her hood and glared at me right in the eyes. Her golden bond glowed in the sunlight but how red her eyes were murderous. If eyes could kill, hers would slaughter.

She then snapped her head back and sniffed.

"You see it, sister?" A male moved to her stand. He was only a few inches taller than her and his voice was softer.

She nodded. "Yes,"

"Golden eyes," Aro muttered. "It is strange, yet fascinating at the same time."

"Get on with it Aro," The dark-haired one ordered.

"Marcus is right, we can't stay here forever." Caius nodded.

Aro cleared his throat and turned his crimson eyes onto me. "We have come to ask if you would like to join us, as part of the Volturi."

I narrowed my eyes. "Give me three good reasons,"

"Well, for one you will learn more about the laws of our world much better than books. Secondly, you will get to meet loads of talented vampires like Jane and Alec," He inclined his head towards the short one and the one person her. "And you would become part of the greatest coven in the whole of the vampire world."

I let out another growl. This one wasn't menacing, it was just a thoughtful one.

The one I guessed was named Jane stepped forward again. Suddenly sharp pain closed around me and I let out a gasp. I clenched my jaw to stop from screaming and clenched my hands together, the nails not even piecing the hard skin. My whole body shook against the hurt, quivering and shaking uncontrollable.

"Jane, enough." Aro ordered.

What was she doing to me? How was she doing this? Surely this little girl wasn't causing me so much pain? I managed to open my eyes a little to see that she was wearing a focused yet smug expression on her face.

"Yes, Master. I was simply just showing him that there is need to waste our time." Jane nodded and the pain stopped.

I crumpled to the floor before I could find my balance, my legs buckling underneath me, and kneeled there looking up at them. "What…was that?"

Aro chuckled. "Like I said before, Jane is one of our talented vampires."

So she had been the one to cause me pain. I didn't know whether to feel scared or…curious about her power.

"What is your decision, Carlisle?" Aro demanded.

I thought for a second before replying, "Very well, I will join your coven, as part of the Volturi."


	9. Rules of the Volturi - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"Rule number one; don't let any of the humans get suspicious. Never go out in the sunlight, don't talk to humans unless they come here, don't run or pick up anything in case you break it - so basically, just stay in the castle."

Jane led me through the endless dark corridors and halls of the clock tower, the home of the Volturi. I had arrived here just a few hours ago and already Jane had been assigned to give me a tour - she was just as annoyed as me.

I stopped to admire the paintings that hung up on the walls, covering the dark spaces. Most of them where those of vampires, or landscapes of Italy, and hardly any of them where colourful, but that only made me more interested in them.

She clicked her figures. "Hurry up,"

Even though she was small, she walked in a quick gait and I rushed to catch up with her. She already disproved of me enough; why not just add my slowness to her growing list of dislikes about me?

She was going through the rules of the vampire world and the laws the Volturi allowed to let known to the humans and the rules that are secret. But she had only finished explaining the first law, so my hope that this tour would be over soon vanished.

"Rule two; don't ever draw attention to yourself."

"Isn't that the same as rule one?" Ever since Aro had told me that I would be higher up in the court than Jane, I had forgotten to be polite to her and matched her tone of voice, stinging and dark.

"No," She shook her head, not turning to look over her shoulder or anything. "Rule number one is more like guidelines, rule number two enforces it. It makes it even more unforgettable."

I didn't understand but decided not to question anymore, because that made the conversation even longer. Besides, I didn't want to be the target of her power again.

"Rule number three, not even question the leaders. Aro, Marcus and Caius's words are law. If you do make them angry or disobey them, the punishment is death."

"You really take things seriously around here." I muttered as low as I could, but forgot about the super-hearing of vampires and knew she had heard.

"We have to take things seriously," She snapped before moving on. "Rule four; when the humans come in for the 'tour' don't make them suspicious of anything."

"Humans can have tours around this place?" I asked and then understood. "They can, but they don't go home, right?"

She nodded and smiled coldly. "That's right. It's Heidi's job to bring them here from around Italy, and then we feed. You won't have to go through this, I'm sure Aro will make one of us accompany you hunting."

"That's fine, I don't need to be accompanied everywhere."

"Unfortunately there are places that you do, and I am the one who shall be the one to help you. It is to my displeasure as much as yours trust me."

Trusting Jane could be easily and it could be hard. All the way back to Volterra she and remained silent and it wasn't only till she had returned home that she spoke in a more frequent way. Her size and age didn't matter here, it was her power. Feared and respected by many of the guard she was one of the higher ranked ones. I had excepted that I would have to put up with her and talk to her once and awhile, but trusting her seemed a bit extreme, and stupid.

"Now, those are the four rules that are most important. There are some very minor ones - and by very, I mean very - but I won't bore you. Next I'll tell you about the things that humans bleive about us."

"You tell them lies about us?"

"We have to, or humans would know everything about us. Besides, these little lies make them feel safe. Like this one for instance - vampirescan only come into a house when invited. I don't know who made that one up but I can't believe the humans actually bought it, it's ridiculous."

She laughed for the first time, but it wasn't a cheery laugh, more like a dark one that would make your skin crawl.

"Another one is that we are affected by garlic. It's the smell that disgusts us - all human food does - but it doesn't make us scared of humans, maybe more angered and hungry. Oh, and another one is the whole Holy water and crosses things. I have never been religious, but they should know how fake that is."

Again she laughed her dark laugh.

She started listing all the mad-up things that the Volturi started to keep our secret safe and make the humans feel a little bit more comforted. Some of them were believable, others were not. It was easy to point out the lies - one claims that we can transform into a bat. If that were true, it would make moving a lot easier for me.

I reminded myself that this place would be my home now and I wouldn't be moving for a while. Part of me felt a bit disappointed by this, I liked moving and seeing new places, but the other part of me was glad that I had somewhere to call home. Well, home might not be a good word to describe this place yet, but maybe one day when I had settled it would be.

There was a rule that the Volturi was allowed let slip, something that didn't really give away that much about our secret. The humans knew that vampires had red or black eyes. But they had never heard of a vampire with golden eyes. That would make being around humans and not getting eyed easier.

The most important things that the Volturi were never allowed to let the humans know about were, vampires were flammable, they are place, that they drink blood - although I didn't really understand the blood one, as the people in my town and the rest of England had surely known about a vampires diet - the beauty and immortality of vampires.

Jane took me to the end of the corridor at the very top of the grand building and opened the door. I peered inside and saw a four poster bed - I wasn't exactly sure why that was there - a wide wardrobe and a bathroom.

"This is your room," Jane told me. "You have clothes in the wardrobe already - Aro sent Felix and Demetri back to your old house to collect all of your stuff." She turned to leave and added, "The ancients would wish to see you at six."

I nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me and sitting down on the bed. So I was here, in the home of the most respected and feared family in the vampire world, I was one of them. Yvette would be amused. Maybe I should send her and Henri a letter once and a while to let them know that I was OK. I would leave out the things about the Volturi - so Aro and the other leaders don't get annoyed that I am sharing secrets and Yvette doesn't get bored of having to read about the coven that she hated so much. I would make sure to keep her hatred silent from the vampires here.

I moved to the wide window and looked down at the town. A fountain's water gleamed like a million crystals were at the surface, reminding me of my skin. I quickly moved back into the shadows of the room before the people of the square could catch a glimpse of me in the sunlight.

The buildings were all the same colour, brown, although they were different shades. The floor of the square was cobble and brown and grey. Everything looked the same and plain, but that only seemed to make it look even more beautiful. It looked so peaceful and like something out of a movie. I wished that I could go down and take a long walk around, to take in everything, but I knew that after a heartbeat of going outside one of the Volturi guards will be sent to bring me back.

Besides, even though it wouldn't be the same as walking around and experiencing it from the ground, I could watch from the window.

I saw two children in front of the foundation trying to smile as if they were enjoying themselves as their mother tried to take the best picture she could without the sunlight getting in the way of the camera.

There was a couple eating ice-cream outside the parlour, an old man reading the newspaper with his glasses perched at the end of his nose, and hundreds of other sightings of holiday-makers and humans who lived here.

And everyone seemed so…so happy. A smile was printed on their face.

I defiantly missed humanity. Sleep I missed the most. In my dreams, everything was perfect, there was no such thing as death or loss, just the happiness of being with the people you love. In my dreams, I'm normally with my mother and father. Although I had only seen one glimpse of my mother, her face was imprinted in my mind.

She had curly brown hair and glowing warm chocolate-coloured eyes. She looked the complete opposite to me. But the memory of her always reminded me when I woke up that she really wasn't there, that she was dead and I would never meet her, it just left me with pain and misery, the happiness in the dream forgotten.

"Day-dreaming, are we Carlisle?" A familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"No," I turned around.

Jane rolled her red eyes. "Aro would like to speak with you now."

"Is it six?"

She shook her head. "No, but if any of the leaders request something, you obey. Now, follow me."

I followed me through the corridors again and down the spiral staircases, she always walked faster than me even though my strides were easily longer. She didn't speak, which was probably better.

We passed a human woman who was sat behind a desk near the front doors of the building. I knew she was a human because of the sound of her heart-beat and wondered why she was here. She was like a receptionist, she had greeted Aro, me and the others when I had first come here, but it didn't make any sense why she was here.

I tapped Jane on the shoulder and her head darted around. She let out a hiss.

"Sorry," I said. "I was just wondering why a human was here every day."

Again that evil-like smile stretched across the bottom of her face. "She wants to be a vampire; I personally want her to be dessert."

Jane turned and led me down the corridor before I could say anything about that. At the very end of the corridor were two massive doors.

The wooden doors in front of us at the end of the corridor swung open.

* * *

**And now we are at the part with Carlisle and the Volturi. I didn't really like the Volturi at first but then found them interesting half-way through the series. I like Jane, she does make me laugh, and I think Dakota plays her really well in the movies!**


	10. Welcome to the Coven - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Aro, Caius and Marcus were all sat on matching black thrones at the back of the room. The hall seemed surprisingly light, despite the fact that the little amount of furniture there was dark and the paintings that hung on the wall where the same as they were along the corridors, painted with death and horror, the life of a vampire.

They looked like head teachers ready to scold a child who has been sent to them for causing trouble. But as soon as Jane and I stood in front of them, Aro got up and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, but at least it wasn't like Jane's.

"Carlisle, I must apologize for summoning you so quickly, you must have been fascinated by the views of Volterra."

I nodded. "Yes, it certainly is a beautiful place here."

"We are glad to be so fortunate that we can live here without the humans knowing our secret." Aro agreed with a slight dip of his head.

"I do have one question. May I ask it?"

He looked at me, as if thinking about what my question would actually be so he would know how to answer it straight away. Maybe he was worrying that I would ask about a huge secret and he would have to quickly lie without making it obvious that he was hiding something. But then again his power only worked when he touched my hand. He gave up. "Ask away," He invited.

"Why are the paintings on the walls so dark here?"

"Our history, it may not be a light one, but it is our history. Vampires don't have happy lives like the ones you have met, or in the past they have not. Those paintings show the vampire world through time, from the very first vampire down to the more recent ones."

I nodded.

"We have a library here, stocked with books from decades back. You are welcome to go and take any of them you would like and read them. It will do you some good to learn more about us - those books you have bought don't have as much detail in them as you will need if you want to live with us. One day I hope you will be as smart as the rest of u when it comes to vampire law."

"Thank you," I made a mental look to ask Jane to show me where the library was later. "But is that all you called me down for, to discuss books?"

He shook his head, looking startled. "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of having you come all this way just to hear that! No, we have something special for you to watch."

I knew what he meant. Someone had broken the law and they wanted me to see with my own eyes what they would do to him. "I have to go hunting," I said, not eager to see another create, even one who had shared our secret, be murdered right in front of me.

"Then go. We won't begin until you get back, so you don't miss anything. This is very important, Carlisle. We want you to see so one day you can help dispose of these vermin yourself."

I felt sick at the very idea of it, but kept my voice steady as I answered him. "I'll be interested to see how you do things around here."

"Have fun hunting," Aro called after me as I turned and headed towards the wooden doors.

He must have summouned Jane to follow me because I heard her small footsteps behind me. I didn't know whether to feel like prey myself, or glad that I would have help finding my room in this huge place.

She soon took the lead, even though her strides were shorter she did put her feet down much quicker than I did so every one of my strides matched about two of hers. She left me in my room, clearly not wanting to come with me hunting.

The truth was I wasn't that thirsty, but at least hunting would clear my head. Grabbing a coat so my skin wouldn't be exposed to the sunlight, I went out of my room and towards the exist of the grand building.

"Your name, please." The woman behind the desk asked as I passed her, my hand resting on the handle to the door.

"Carlisle Cullen," I replied, swinging the door open and walking out into the crowded square.

A burning sensation in my throat started and I headed out of the square towards the dark trees as fast as I could without seeming too fast for a human. I was aware of the women watching me as I passed, but I wasn't bothered about that. Being a vampire, I would have to get used to that.

Once I was in the shade of the forest I felt like I was at home. The trees reminded me of France and England and I started to feel a little homesick. I would be moving round a lot, so I pushed that feeling away.

How long would I stay with the Volturi for? I couldn't make excuses everytime they wanted me to watch them kill someone. Maybe a decade or so, I did want to check out the library and know more about the vampire world, the law and the rules. And I had only just arrived in Volterra, there was lots of things for me to do in my pastime.

I realized that because I didn't feed of humans I would be the one exception to the 'no going outside' rule. Because I wasn't going to be so thirst that I would kill someone with other humans watching and because I fed of animals in the cover of the forest, Aro would trust me enough to allow me to go outside.

I rolled my eyes. That was what a dog did, wait for its master to open the back door and allow it outside. I wasn't a dog! Aro wasn't my master! I could go outside whenever I wanted. Besides, if Aro had a problem with it, he could come outside and drag me back to the building himself. I liked being outside, it was relaxing and refreshing.

Soon I focused on the hunting and managed to bring down two deer that had been grazing side-by-side. I drained both their bodies of blood and felt stronger than ever. My thirst had disappeared so when I walked back to the clock tower I hardly noticed the mouth-watering scents of humans.

"Your name, please sir." The woman asked me again as I walked into the room.

"Carlisle Cullen,"

She then opened a draw and took out a white envelope. "Your mail, sir."

"Thank you," I didn't like the way he called me 'sir' when Carlisle was just fine, but I didn't say this out loud. "Can you give me the directions to the library?"

She pointed her pen down the west corridor. "Down there, second door on your right."

I thanked her again and headed towards the room. Aro had been right when he had said that they had a library stocked with books. There were rows of huge bookshelves all lined with books of different shapes and colours. Some of them, the older ones, had a thin layer of dust over the top. I took the oldest book I could find. The cover was a bit ripped and dusty, but it wasn't impossible to read.

I sat down on the floor and looked at the envelope. I decided to open it here. As I did so, the letter slipped out and fell to the ground. I picked it up and opened it.

Dear Carlisle,

I hate to be rude, but what the hell where you thinking? Joining the Volturi after I told you what they did you innocent vampires? Of course I do not blame you for this, I blame them. They know how to do business. They must have convinced you somehow. What did they offer, knowledge, power? Although you are not the power-type, so I guess it was knowledge. I still can't believe it. I'm sorry so seeming so angry, I'm not angry at you.

Please right back so I know you haven't lost your mind. Oh, and Henri says hi.

Love from Yvette

Of course I had known it had been Yvette from the very first sentence. I knew she would have taken the news that the Volturi had gained another member bad, let alone one that she knew. I had thought about what she would have to say about this, but I didn't think she was this angry. And what about Henri? I hadn't found out if he felt the same way towards the Volturi like Yvette had. Surely he wouldn't. He hadn't known Yvette's friends. But then again, he had sometimes agreed with her.

"You really shouldn't be worried about what your friends think about you now." An unfamiliar voice spoke from my side and I turned to see a brown haired female vampire standing beside me.

She was beautiful - even though I had gotten used to the fact that all vampires were beautiful, her beauty was even more shocking. She had dark brown curls and pale skin, her lips were bright red with lipstick and her eyelashes flicked upwards. She was wearing a red dress that matched her lips and black shoes with about three inches of heel.

"I'm Heidi," She told me, smiling.

"Carlisle," I introduced myself.

"I've heard about you. You're the strange vampire who feeds of animals. Huh." She didn't sound bored or unimpressed, just a bit confused.

"Well, I didn't want to be a murderer."

"And we are? Just because what we feed off of? I know that we are, but surely you didn't assume that we were monsters straight away? I mean, isn't the lion a murderer then, just for feeding of the prey that was put on this Earth for it to survive."

I hadn't really expected that, or for her to be that smart. "I guess not."

"Good. I would hate you to get the wrong idea of us so soon. Felix and Demetri wanted to come and see you, but I told them not to. Better not kill you before you have stayed with us for one year."

I wasn't bothered by that. "Well, thanks." I got up and headed towards the door of the library.

She followed me. "What book are you reading?"

"This one, it doesn't have a title."

Her eyes narrowed at the book. "Why did you pick that one? It's dusty."

"I guess I'm into old books."

She laughed as if I had made a joke. "I'm sure that the new books are better, they have much more information."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted to learn about the first vampires."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll never understand. I'm not into books."

"Then why were you in a library?"

"I wanted to meet you,"

"Well, now you've met me." I didn't mean to be so sharp, but I had wanted to go to my room to reply to Yvette's letter and see if she and Henri were alright.

"And d I have to say that my first impressions of you are a little disappointing." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush."

"You have to answer to a friend's letter, yes I know. I myself have things to do. I'm the fisher for the Volturi."

"The what?"

She seemed pleased that the subject of the conversation was now her. "I bring people here for…dinner."

Great. "That sounds…interesting."

"It really is." She said with a nod.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Heidi. It was nice meeting you."

She smiled. Her teeth were as white as snow. "You know, here is a ball coming up. Do you want to accompany me?"

Aha, this was what she had wanted. "I'm not into dancing,"

"Have you ever learnt how to?" She asked critically.

"No," I admitted.

"I can tell you'll be an amazing dancer. I'll see you later then, at the ball perhaps, or later on."

"Aro asked you to watch as well?"

"I always watch that sort of thing, right before I go 'fishing'." She chuckled.

"Bye," I said and entered my room, shutting the door behind me before she could follow me inside. I flopped down on my bed.


	11. A Vampire's Death - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I was dreading to have to watch a vampire get killed, but I couldn't not go, that would be cowardly. Heidi was stood with Jane and Alec as I walked into the room, her eyes fixed on the vampire getting held down by two muscular, bulky shapes who had their hands gripped on each of his shoulders, holding him to the ground.

Aro beckoned me forward when he saw me. By his side was a woman with black hair and bright red eyes. "Carlisle, this is Renata."

I shook hands with her and was surprised at the strength she had. I quickly realized my hand from hers before she could crush it. She seemed protective of Aro, hissing a little as I moved to shake hands with him.

"Renata is my bodyguard, you see." Aro explained to me and I understood why Renata was so protective now. "And Renate, this is Carlisle Cullen. I hope you two will get along."

His wish didn't come true. Renata looked like a person who didn't like to make friends, and I was alright with not speaking to her.

"Felix, Demetri, bring him forward." Aro summoned.

The two huge vampires dragged the traitor forward so he kneeled on the ground looking up at Aro. He looked frightened but determined at the same time.

"Darus Fickle, you will be punished for your killing spree in Greece. You murdered seventy-three people in one week and aroused suspicion from the living humans. The punishment for this crime is death."

I shuddered. The vampire in front of me had ended seventy-three lives and didn't seem to be regretful about it. He didn't look bothered.

The vampire named Darus glared up at Aro, his fiery eyes filled with anger. He moved them to Marcus and Caius and even me, and then back to Aro. "I don't care! We are vampires! We are born to kill! And here you are about to kill me because I was simply being who I was. Pathetic!"

Aro snorted. "You knew the consequences of your attentions. Now you will never see the sun again."

Jane suddenly seemed very deep in thought and I saw Darus jolt in pain, like I had done when I had first felt Jane's power. This time Aro wasn't the one to stop Jane, she was. When she decided that she had caused Darus the longest and deepest pain she cut it off, leaving the vampire panting and growling with rage.

"I take pleasure in dying because of what I am!" Darus spat at Aro. He shot another glare towards Jane and I saw her smile a little, as if amused.

"Very well," Aro said. He placed both hands on Darus hands. I closed my eyes. There was a grunt sound of effort and then a loud cracking sound, followed by snapping and screaming.

When I opened my eyes again - I hadn't left them closed for long in case the others noticed how cowardly I was, but they all seemed interested in what was happening to notice me - I was looking down at a pile of hands, legs, a head and the body of a man. Darus had been torn by Aro, Felix and Demetri. And by their bare hands!

I couldn't help feel fascinated at first, and then a little disgusted at the way they killed vampires. Before I knew what was happening the pile of limbs started burning and flames flicked up. I tried to push the thought away but it was too late.

I was stood back in the square of town in England. I knew it was from years back because my father's hair was jet-black, not flecked with grey strands anymore. My fear took over me as I realized what was happening. This was the first time I had seen the burning of a vampire. But this time, unfortunately, it wasn't a vampire, or a man or woman. It was a girl.

As I watched her being tied to the stake I tried to ignore her ear-splitting screams. Then the fire started. My father had one hand on my shoulder, keeping me from running back soon. "Watch son, watch the evil burn!" He whispered darkly.

I watched as the girl slowly burned. I remember the horror I felt. That was the first time I had been sickened by what my father did for a job. That was the first time I hated him so deeply that I felt tempted to throw him in the flames as well.

It wasn't like me to want to kill someone, but he deserved it. What crimes could that poor little girl have committed? She was only seven years old!

I was awoken from my dreams as the fire finally stopped and the smoke vanished. Aro went to sit back down on his throne with Renata standing loyally at his side. Heidi, Jane, Alec and other members of the guard disappeared out of the room. Felix and Demetri kicked the pile that had once been Darus and looked satisfied.

"So, what do you think, Carlisle?" Caius asked me.

I had to think for a moment for the right word. The words _horrible, dreadful _and_ savage _came into my head, but I knew not to say these out loud, out of respect and the fact that I couldn't speak at first. "It was different from what I had expected."

"That is the only way to truly get rid of a vampire; you should know this more than anyone." Marcus said in his bored voice. "Humans know this, they aren't as stupid as I had first thought."

The others chuckled slightly.

"Have you been the to library yet?" Aro asked me when I didn't say anything for a while.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you for telling me about it."

"Heidi mentioned that you took the oldest looking book in there."

So he knew I had actually gone to the library, yet he still asked the question. That made perfect sense. He was probably just being polite. I laughed inside my head. A polite vampire, who would have thought? "I wanted to learn our history from the start."

"A good idea," Aro agreed. "Well, I hope you enjoy the book and like our history."

"Thank you Aro," I turned and left. I was able to find my way back to my room by myself. I walked quickly, not wanting to run into Jane or Heidi on the way there. Once I was in my room I sat by the window and opened the book, dust flying up when I slammed it shut at the sound of giggling from outside.

Two girls were running around the square with ribbons in their hands, flowing out behind them. They spun around gracefully and ran around. Their mother watched from where she sat at the fountain, a huge smile on her face at the sight of seeing her two beloved daughters having fun.

This was why I had been so determined not to feed of humans. Those little girls were in so much danger in coming here, what with a coven of vampire's right down the road. I hated the thought of Heidi bringing them into the clock tower to be killed.

I didn't want to end lives.

I didn't want to be a monster.

I knew what I was saying, although I tried not to.

Sure enough, I didn't want to be a vampire.

* * *

**I really like writing about the Volturi. The whole ball and dancing idea was to show that the Volturi isn't all dark and dangerous. Please R&R!**


	12. Hearing of the New World - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Sure enough, like Heidi had said, there was a ball. Heidi was eager to be my date and I accepted, not wanting to hurt her although I didn't want to have a relationship with her. I had to find a way to tell her this without hurting her to much. Wait, was I worrying about hurting a vampire? Was I thinking about the best way to let a murderer down softly? I was defiantly going mad.

Heidi dressed in a beautiful white dress that was cut off at the knee and I found a grey suit and black tie in the wardrobe. The dancing part of the ball wasn't that fun, but the sitting own and talking was even worse. All these vampires talked about was death.

I excused myself and went to my room. I found it much better to enjoy this new life alone. I couldn't stay here forever. The very thought made me sick. Even though I had ages and ages - my book confirmed my suspicion that vampires didn't age, that they stayed frozen at the age they were changed at - I didn't want to waste too many years here. Being in the Volturi, I wasn't just an enemy of humans, I was an enemy of certain vampires as well. It was like I couldn't win.

I was honored though at the feast. Aro declared that here was a new type of vampire - a _stregoni benefici. _It was said to be a good vampire and the mortal enemy of all other vampires, the human-blood-drinking vampires. I knew that Demetri and Felix would have enjoyed ripping apart the now enemy of their kind of vampire, but they stopped themselves when Aro stated that no harm should come across me or any other vampire like me. I knew he suspected that I was the only one out of the whole vampire world that didn't drink human blood, so he had said that just to be polite. Keeping that promise wouldn't be hard for the guard.

I spent the next two decades with the Volturi and hated every day of it. There seemed to be a new traitor each evening and that meant a new death that I would have to watch. Aro even asked me if I wanted to take his place once, but I had refused. He hadn't asked again.

Heidi got the point I was trying to make to her, that I didn't want to be more than friends. She seemed a little hurt at first, and then applaud that I wouldn't want to be with someone like her. I told her that she wasn't what I was looking for as a soul-mate and that I was sorry. She got over me instantly and moved on to pursing another potential mate. That had been much easier than I had thought.

Over time I met Demetri and Felix in person. Felix was eager for his age and willing to make friends with me, saying that he would rather do that than want to kill me. Demetri was a little harder to become friends with, but he soon got used to be and expected me. I also met Santiago and the other members of the guard like Chelsea. I learnt the different personalities and gifts of each individual vampire and they had gotten used to my choice of life style.

My golden eyes became gossip in the town. The two little girls I had seen before had grown into teenagers - I knew it was them because of their matching light brown hair and freckles, and their bright smiles - and they had pointed out the strange shade of golden. They didn't think it was weird though, they thought it was sweet and wished they had the same eyes. Soon people got used to it.

I had first heard about the New World when I was hunting. I had been passing a shop when two elderly men were discussing about the new land the English had found.

"It's said to be larger than England!" One of them said, mystified. "They named it the New World."

"I wonder what it's like." The other one mumbled. "If we weren't so old, we could get tickets and go over there. I would enjoy that."

"I might give my daughter and her family tickets. If I can't experience it, I would love for them to."

The other one nodded in agreement.

I thought about what they had said while I hunted. A new place - that sounded fascinating. I would love to go over there and see it, explore everything. And it was said to be huge, which meant there would be lots of places to live. Maybe I should leave and move over there.

I planned it all carefully. I would stop by Germany and France to say goodbye to Alistair, Henri and Yvette Before I left. Then I would go over to the New World and start my new life.

What should I do when I got over there? Should I take a job? I needed money to pay for the rent, because I wouldn't be as lucky as I was in France to build my own house, what with the English looking at every tree and lake in this new land.

I knew what job I would take. I wanted to become a doctor, to help and heal people. I knew that at first all the blood would be challenging, but I would soon get used to it. I was sure I could. And if it became too difficult or I thought I was putting people at too much at risk, I would leave. I would move and get used to the scent of blood again, he second time being sure I could handle it before I took up the job again. I wasn't going to be anything else but a doctor - no other job seemed perfect enough.

* * *

**Bye bye Volterra! Lol. **


	13. Companions and Doctors - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Aro seemed surprised as I walked into the hall early the next morning. "Carlisle, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am leaving."

"Leaving?" He titled his head to one side.

"Yes, I have learnt more than I could have possibly imagined by staying here, and I am thankful that you asked me to join you, but I want to leave."

"And where is it you are hoping to move to?"

"I am not hoping, I am going to - and I was thinking of going to the New World."

They had heard about this of course. "The New World, why?"

"It seems like the perfect place for me." I explained.

"Well, we cannot stop you from doing what you want, although we are sorry that you didn't stay here for longer."

"The past two decades," I tried to make a point that I had stayed longer that I had intended. "Are a time I will never forget. But I want to leave now. I don't want to spend forever here, no offence."

"No offence is taken, we always thought this would happen, but over time we grew to expect it less." Aro said. "When will you be leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow,"

It hadn't taken me long to pack all my things - I had stopped by the shops in town to get new clothes and books, and I had been allowed to keep five of my favourite books from the library as a gift - and I was soon heading towards France to say goodbye.

Yvette was surprised to see me and delighted at the same time. "Carlisle! We were wondering when you would show your face around here again."

"Hey, Yvette." I said, hugging her. "Where's Henri?"

"Hunting again," She rolled her eyes. "When is he not? He'll be back soon, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you."

When Henri got back they started the fire in their cave and we sat down around it to talk. I wasn't in any rush to leave France; I had just been in a hurry to get out of Volterra. I wasn't even scared of the fire anymore; living with the Volturi for twenty years had gotten me used to it.

It was nice to catch up with them, but the next morning I left. Alistair wasn't in but I wasn't that disappointed. We weren't exactly friends.

The journey to the New World did take a while but I didn't mind the wait. It was nice actually, to imagine what it looked like in my head and then feel the surprise when I got there and found out what it really did look like.

The New World, or America, as it was later named, was amazing. I had never seen a place like it. I knew that soon the lush green forests would be turned into cities and towns, so I spent most of my days of my first year here looking at them and going hiking, taking in every last detail, even the small trickling streams or loud rushing rivers. The mountains were also breath-taking and vast. I climbed them and looked at the landscape around me - that was the best way to see everything.

I never regretted my decision to leave Volterra and come here. I soon found a beautiful house that was big enough for me to live in and keep all my books - one room was filled with bookshelves and paintings; it was like my own little library. I waited a while before looking for a job - it took a while for them to build local hospitals but, again, I was happy to wait.

And what about that companion I had been longing? Being with Henri and Yvette, even for a short space of time, had reminded me of how much I graved to have someone to talk to. Would I find that companion here? And when would I?

America would be my new start. I would become a doctor and search for a companion at the same time. At the hospital, I would find loads of dying humans, but then I didn't want just anyone as my companion. I wanted someone like me. This was going to be hard.


	14. Why do you like to travel? - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Soon the hospitals were up and I got a job at one not far from my house. With vampire speed it took me five minutes to get there.

It was interesting meeting the other doctors and I was a bit nervous at first at how I would react around blood. The first doctor I met was Dr Mathews.

Dr Mathews was nice and welcoming and introduced me to the other doctors and nurses - the nurses wee deffinatly eager to meet me.

I was surprised and proud of how well I controlled myself around the blood. Sure my thirst killed me from inside, but I ignored it and forgot about it after a few hours. It would only get easier, would it?

Dr Mathews and his friend, Nurse Madison, were impressed at my quick hands and instant recongization of the illness of problem. They were even more impressed, and slightly concerned, that I didn't eat or drink at work. I assured them that I had had a big breakfast and was still to stuffed to eat. They instantly understood and didn't ask again.

"So, where did you move from?" Dr Mathews asked me one morning as we sat in the small staff room with Nurse Madison.

"Italy," I replied. "But I lived in France, Germany and England before that." It wasn't weird that someone should move around so much, was it?

"But your only in your early twenties!" Nurse Madison gasped.

"Yes, but my family liked to move around a lot, and I liked it as well." I had worked out a background story, not willing to actually tell the truth.

"Are you planning on staying here for a while?" A nurse asked as she came to sit beside her. She always watched me and I knew she had a crush on me. It wasn't vain of me to suspect this, it was so obvious!

"Maybe for three or four years, then I'll move." I answered. That seemed like a reasonable amount of time to stay before people started realizing I wasn't ageing.

She looked ready to sigh but stopped herself. "Travelling sounds nice,"

"It is," I didn't want to make it awkward by answering shortly, so I added, "It's great to see new places."

She glanced at Nurse Madison and she shrugged.

The nurse flicked her red hair and got up. "Lunch is almost over," She reminded us before leaving.

"She's not happy that you aren't into her," Dr Mathews warned.

"I'm not,"

"I know that, I can see it. But why? The nurses at this hospital are beautiful."

I thought for a second. Why didn't I notice them? It was like their faces were a blur, so I couldn't really see their true beauty. "I guess I haven't found the right one."

He nodded thoughtful. "Nurse Madison, can we use you for a second?"

"What for?" She took a little bite out of her sandwich.

"We need a girls point of view." Dr Mathews explained and I knew where he was going with this. "What do you think of Dr Cullen?"

She looked at me. "Well, he is handsome, and charming. And friendly and sweet," She narrowed her eyes. "Although I get the impression that he is used to living alone and would like to stay that way for now, until the right girl comes along."

She was good. That was what I felt like. After being alone for three decades, I was used to being alone, not having a soul-mate. A companion was what I wanted, not a mate. That was why I was looking for either a dying male or female. I wasn't into the whole love thing.

I glanced at Dr Mathews. "She's right."

"That's why I asked her. Nurse Madison can easily read people."

"Maybe I should become a palm-reader," She joked and we all laughed, although mine sounded half-hearted.

As I had hoped, keeping my control around the scent of blood only got better and better.

Because of the snow and ice, the hospital was busy in the winter. The main causes of accidents were caused by slips and cars. It wasnt that boring in the summer either, what with all those parents worried about a bee-sting that could get infected, trips to the sea gone wrong and other things. Time passed quickly at the hospital, which was a relief. It wasnt nice returning to an empty house and being alone for hours, trying to make time pass my reading. I decided to take as many nightshifts as possible, four or three times a week, and no one got suspicious of why I didnt like to sleep, they just were in awe of how committed I was of this job.

I dreaded leaving this place. Dr Mathews and Nurse Madison were the first to find out that I would be moving in less than a week, and they both seemed disappointed.

"Your not going to stay till Christmas?" Dr Mathews asked.

I realized they must have been planning a party and wanted me to come. But I couldnt put them in that much danger, like I was already doing in simply walking into the hospital, let alone working there for seven or eight hours every day.

I shook my head. "No, sorry."

"Where are you going?" Nurse Madison asked.

"Somewhere north, I can't remember the address." I lied.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your life there." Nurse Madison said sweetly.

Dr Mathews nodded. "Me too, you deserve it. Are you still going to be a doctor?"

That was easy to answer. "Yes, I've already got a job at a hospital there, I start in seven days."

"They'll be lucky to have you," He said. "You've done so much for this hospital, Carlisle, maybe you can do the same for your new hospital." Nurse Madison dipped her head in agreement to his words.

"Thank you," I smiled.


	15. Making promises - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"Dr. Cullen?"

I turned my chair around to see another doctor - I think his name was Dr. Smith, but I wasnt that sure - standing at the door.

"Yes?" I asked, knowing instantly that it was bad.

"We've got three more patients in. A man, his wife and his son."

A whole family. I sighed.

For a week people had been coming into the hospital, all suffering from one illness. Spanish Influenza was a killer. There was no way to stop it. I hated looking down at the faces of the ill humans, knowing their fate. I could tell that they knew it as well, and so did there family. And the illness was growing, spreading every passing second.

There was no way to stop it. No way to cure it. And nothing I could do about it.

I hated feeling so powerless, unable to save these peoples lives. I wish I could.

"I'll be right there," I promised, starting to pretend to search through my desk for something important.

Once Dr Smith had gone, I put my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands, sighing in defeat.

No, there was no time to think, I had to go.

Practically dragging my feet across the floor, I headed out of the room, down the corridor and to the room where the patients where being kept. There must be about three hundred in this huge room, all lying on flimsy beds with blankets wrapped around them, some still shivering from the cold gust of air that occasionally found its way into the room.

The nurse pointed me to the back of the room where another door leading into the back room was. I gulped. The worst of the sick went there to provent them from making the rest even worse.

"They've been asking for you," She informed me quietly.

"Why?" The patients I had met had been to sick to even tell me their names. Perhaps they are not as the others...I shouldnt get my hopes up. I hated seeing the faces of the humans, sick and weak.

"Well, the mother has. She made sure you were the doctor to look after them. Said that she knew you or something."

"I dont think so," I said, puzzled.

"She's well enough to speak to you, she won't go to sleep. She's worried about her family. I think you better reassure her." The nurse advised.

I nodded. "Thank you," I started towards the room, hesitating before I walked inside.

The room was dark. The curtains had been closed and only the light of the candles allowed me to see where I was going. I was looking for a Elizabeth Masen, apparently.

I soon found her paperwork in the small office beside the room. I located her bed and looked at the coughing woman.

She had an unusual colour to her hair, almost bronze. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't see what colour they were.

Her husband looked nothing like her. He had black hair that was cut short and looked in a horrible state. He was deffinatly one of the worst I had seen this week. I made a mental note to tell the other doctors that I would be keeping a close eye on this family.

The boy, unlike his father, was exactly like his mother. They shared the same bronze-colored hair and I wondered if their eyes were same color as well.

"Edward Masen Senior and Edward Masen." I read out the information on Elizabeth's paperwork. Huh, very creative with their sons name.

I moved to sit between Elizabeth's and Edward's beds. This was what I had to do at this hospital, wait for one of the patients to wake up, if they ever would. They all seemed in this trance forever, their eyes glues shut. But it was a good time for me to think about things.

It must have been a whole hour before one of the family woke up. Surprisingly it was the father who was the first to open his eyes.

"Dr Cullen?" He coughed in between each word.

I got up and walked over to him. "Yes?"

"Please, help my wife and son. I know I havent always been the best father or husband, I know I have made my mistakes like leaving, but I want them to be safe. It would make this death more easier, knowing that they were safe."

"Mr Masen, I cannot insure that..."

"I didnt want you to insure, I just wanted you to help them in any way they could. I know that this death is a killer, but I do not want them to spend their last minutes along, without anyone to talk to. Please, help them."

I thought about this, how crazy it was, how helpless it was. I was promising a man I had never met that I would do my best to make sure his wife and son went peacefully. He knew that this could only end in death for them as well, I knew that as well. Yet I was thinking about promising to make sure they were distracted from the pain. What was I meant to do? Tell a joke?

"I promise." I said.

He sighed with relief. "Your a good man, Dr Cullen."

"You dont even know me," I wasn't a man, I wasn't good. I was a vampire. Even though I drank animal blood, I was still a vampire. And that was never going to change.

"I can see it in your eyes. For God would only gift a man those eyes to sure how pure his heart was. I can see that you are not a bad man, that you care about every single life at this hospital."

I gulped. My eyes were not a gift, they were a reminder of what I was. But he would never know that.

"Please, care for my son and wife until they join me." He said in a quiet, weak voice.

I noticed his gaze fell down to the figures of his wife and son and his eyes filled with emotion. Love. "I wish the last time I would see them was when they were fit and healthy. But they will be, soon. We'll be together again." He spoke the last sentence to his family.

And then he closed his eyes.

I sighed, but didn't go back to the chair. I stayed with him until his chest stopped moving, until the beating sound of his heart faded into nothing.

The nurses rushed in when I called them and wheeled his body away. I watched them leave, standing there until the door finally closed. Then I turned back and sat down in the chair.

_I have to keep my promise to him. _I would, I would make sure that the last thing the wife and son felt was not pain, but relief that they would see their beloved husband and father again.

Dr Fisher came to tell me that my shift was up and I left the room with one more glance at the two surviving Masen family members.

When I was back at my home, I found it unwelcoming and strange. I didnt really know what I was doing, but soon I found myself on the couch flicking through a medical book. I stopped flicking through the pages when my eyes fell upon two words, the title of this chapter. _Spanish Influenza. _I started reading. After I finished, I closed the book in horror.

What was I going to do to pass the time? I hated this, staying awake while lives were lost in the hospital. I hated that I couldnt do anything. And most of all, although I didn't know why, I knew there was nothing I could do to help Elizabeth and her son, Edward.

I couldn't just sit around, that would make me think back to the hospital.

I don't think I have enough focus anymore to read anything.

I couldn't play chess, because that was a game for two, and it would be quite annoying having to beat myself.

If I went out for a walk into the forest I would probably hit my head against a tree or punch it down in frustration. Maybe I would even destoy the forest.

But I had to go hunting. I couldn't go back to the hospital with the thirst itching, it was too dangerous for the patients.

I fled the house and into the shades of the forest which seemed more welcoming than my own home.

I didn't really taste the deers blood as I drank it. My thoughts kept changing. First it was that scared look on Mr Masen's face, then the sleeping bodies of his family, then Edward's face, so defencless. I wished there was something I could do.

But he wanted me to let them go. He wanted to be with them forever, in the place where he was now.

I was still out in the forest when the sun started to rise over the hills in the distance. My shift was in six hours. Maybe I should call and offer to come in earlier...

Yes, I would. I had just drank so my thirst would be controlled and if I spent more time out here along then I would hit my head against a tree. There was nothing else to do.

Dr Fisher seemed a little surprised that I was asking to come into work early. "I couldn't possibly ask that of you, Dr Cullen..." He begun.

I cut him off. "I really don't mind." I told him.

"Well, I insist that you stay at home for another hour, I don't want you to get to bored here..."

"Dont worry, its more interesting at the hospital than it ever will be here."

There was relief echoing in his voice when he answered. "OK, thank you Dr Cullen."

I hung up the phone and started to get ready. If it had been any other doctor, I wouldn't have gotten to trade my shift. It wasnt that Dr Fisher would like to leave the patients and go have fun, I just knew he wanted to spend time with his family at night because he was working throughout the day and only saw them for a few hours before his daughters when to sleep. I would have done the same if I had a family to come home to. I would never want to leave.

I raced to the hospital as fast as I could, glad that I could now get away from my lonely house.

Dr Fisher thanked me one more time before he left and I could hear him on the phone to his wife, who sounded delighted that he was coming home earlier.

Once again I found myself sitting in that armchair between the beds of Elizabeth and Edward, watching them both anxiously. Would they wake up, or simply pass away in their sleep? What would be more painful, seeing the other one in just as much pain before they died or just having blackness be the last thing you ever saw?

This was my routine for the next week - I was actually surprised they managed to stay alive for that long, they were both so sick.. - filling in for the other doctors whenever I could and, after checking swiftly on the rest of the patients, sitting in that same armchair and watching them.

I knew it was dangerous, but I was growing attached to them both. Edward opened his eyes and I saw for the first time what color they were; emerald green.

"Are you sure you'll be OK tonight Dr Cullen?" Dr Fisher was the first one to get worried about my lack of sleep.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. You have to go home, it's your daughters birthday."

He smiled. "Thanks, Dr Cullen, I owe you one."

And then I was left in the room. I wasn't lonely, I wasn't scared, I was just nervous.

Then finally, Elizabeth woke up.

She looked around the room, scared, and her eyes widened for a second. Then she relaxed and her eyes, emerald green like Edward's, rested on me. "Dr Cullen,"

I just sat there waiting for her to say something else.

Then she saw her son lying there behind me. "Edward..." Her voice was filled with pain and misery. She looked up at me. "Save him!" She cied, the pain in her voice replaced with the urgency in her demand. Her voice was cracked and hoarse.

"I'll do everything in my power." I vowed, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes," She nodded. "You have to do everything in your power. You are different from the other doctors, you can help my son! That's why I asked for you!"

I froze, frightened. I know what she meant.

She knows!

And she is asking me to condemn her son to his long life, a life of horror and the know that you are an enemy to all humans, no matter what blood you drink.

I was reminded of her husband's promise. He made me swear to make sure they went peacefully, without feeling pain or sad. And now here I was making his wife a promise that was completely to opposite. By making this promise to her, I was not just promising to save Edward, I was vowing to turn him into a vampire, to make him spend eternity at the age of seventeen.

But I had wanted a companion...

No, that was selfish.

"Please!" She gave another cry and her eyes closed. "You have to," She whispered before growing still.

"Elizabeth?" I asked, panicked. Was she dead?

The twitch of her nose told me that she was still alive, just.

I got up and started pacing, glancing back anxiously at Edward. Could I really turn him into a vampire? How would he take it? Would he try to destroy himself, like me?

And besides, I didn't even know how to transform a vampire.

The night of my transformation played in my mind and I traced the bite of my neck with my finger, wincing at the memory as it played over and over again in my head.

Could I really put him through that much pain just so I wouldn't be lonely anymore.

But I looked down at his face, the goodness and purity on it and my mind, suddenly, was made up.

* * *

**Edward is about to join the story as Carlisle's vampire companion!**


	16. Keeping promises - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I waited an hour, until Elizabeth's body had grown cold. All the way through that hour I wondered how she could possibly now what I really was. Had she really known I was a vampire, or just thought of me as the best doctor her. _You must do everything in your power. _She had said. _Your power. _She had known. But how?

It wasn't important now though, I tried to tell myself. What was important was Edward, trying to save him from having the same fate. God wouldn't be joined by three souls tonight, only two.

I first checked no one was awake and that no other doctors were around. I knew there was some in the building, but on the other side, far enough so their human ears wouldnt's hear Edward's screams. And the patients would just think that someone had caught the diesease badly and was in pain because of that. And I had to act fast.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I promised your mother." I said sadly.

I leaned over Edward and, with another quick glance over my shoulder, I took his arm and bent my head down to his neck, sinking my teeth into his throat.

_Control yourself, Carlisle. You dont want his blood. Ignore it._

I repeated those three things over and over again in my head while I felt the blood under his throat meet my teeth. I kept my teeth in his neck for the same amount of time that old vampire had kept hers in mine, knowing that I had to put enough venom in his system for it to work.

Straight away Edward let out a scream and I put my free hand on his neck, as if that would help him. It was helping me more than it was him, it was restraining me from biting him again just for the taste of human blood.

I stood up straight and, while he lashed out in pain, I went to the sink and spat the blood from my mouth, then stuck my head under the tap to wash my mouth out until the taste of human blood was gone. I was so glad I had decided to hunt before coming here today, because if I hadn't, fair chance I would have been to weak and the thirst would have been too strong for me to manage.

He wasn't screaming anymore, just hissing and trembling. I knew the venom was spreading through him, but that also meant that the transformation was working. It wouldn't be long till the pain stopped.

I couldn't stay here any longer, we couldn't stay. I picked him up from the bed and fled into the office, putting him on the ground before rushing for the window. I managed to open it with my trembling fingers and forced it all the way so we could fit through. I went back to Edward and lifted him in my arms before launching out of the window.

I landed on the rooftop of a house nearby, balancing as best as I could with him in my arms before running forward and jumping over the gap to the next house. I somehow managed not to drop him or make us both fall down and soon I could see my house in the distance. I knew I had left my stuff in the hospital, but I could collect that later, and besides it wasnt important. What was important was getting Edward out of the sight of humans.

I kicked open the door to my house and put Edward on the couch. He had stopped shaking now, which had made carrying him for the past ten houses a lot easier, but he was moaning with the pain. I knew it was dimming now. And I had to prepare myself for when he woke up, what I would say to him and how I would explain why I did it.

For the second time I wondered how he would take it. Would he be mad? Would he go off on his own and kill humans? That would make me just as responsible for their deaths...Or would he be happy, pleased that he was the best hunter on the earth? Would he be proud that he could run faster than anything, be stronger than a bear? I guess I would have to wait for him to wake up.

Waiting. I had done a lot of that recently, but this time I didn't mind the wait. While I waited for his transformation to be completed, I went through what I would say and in which order, through my head and repeated it to myself.

I had three whole days to prepare myself it turned out. Of course I hadn't expected the transformation to be done quickly, but I hadn't known how long I had stayed under the potatoes for in that cellar, had I?

I moved a little bit away from the couch, just in case.

"Edward?" I asked softly. "Can you hear me?

His eyes flashed open. Scarlet red, like all vampires. I guess they would change when he had drank animal blood for a while. If he chose to that is...

Edward looked at me in puzzlement. "Who are you?"

Of course he didn't know who I was, he had always been asleep. "I'm Dr Cullen, I treated your mother and father."

"Then why aren't we in a hospital?" He demanded. "And where are my parents?"

I couldn't decide whether it would be harder to tell him that he was a vampire now, or that his parents had died. But I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward, they both died."

He sighed. "I kind of had a feeling that they did. But where am I? This isn't a hospital."

"I had to take you back to my home." I began to explain.

"What?!"

"Well it was too risk to leave you in the hospital while you were..."

"While I was what, Dr Cullen?"

"Changing," I answered.

"Into what?"

Too many questions. I wished I could just get it over and done with, but I couldn't really say 'Your a vampire now, congratulations!' to him, could I? "I changed you into a vampire, like me."

"Is that what all the pain was?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Your mother made me promise to save you, and this was the only way I could."

He then sat up. Anger wasnt in his eyes, curiosity was. "A vampire, huh? What's that like?"

He wasn't mad. I felt relief wash through me.

"Well, we can run really fast, pick up trees and boulders easily with one hand, we can't get killed, we're...immortal."

"Immortal? So I'll be like this forever?"

I gulped. "Yes," I waited to hear him shouting at me, cursing at me for changing him.

But he didn't. He just sat there, thinking this through. "Vampires, don't they drink human blood?"

"Yes, but I don't. As you can see, my eyes aren't red, their golden. I live off the blood of animals, like humans eat animal flesh."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do I have the same color eyes as you?"

"No, but you will, if you stick to the animal blood diet thing." I promised. Making promises, that was another thing I did a lot recently.

"Huh," That was all he said.

Was it possible that silence was sometimes louder than speaking? It was killing me, just waiting for him to say that he would leave now. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them he was gone.

I looked around and spotted him a few feet away, looking at the painting the Volturi had given me for a gift. He had stayed.

"Who are these?" He asked, pointing at the painting. He peered closer. "Is that you?"

I got up and went to stand a few feet away from him, aware of how strong he was, and nodded. On the painting where four figures stood on a balcony looking down at the dancing figures below, watching the disarray of color. The closest of the three figures were the leaders of the Volturi, and then there was me standing in the background.

"That is the Volturi. They are like the royal vampire family."

He chuckled at that. "It sounds like vampires are like humans then, in a way."

"Yes, I guess it does. Anyway, the Volturi are in charge of making sure we keep the secret of vampires quiet from the humans, that the humans never find out."

"Who would be stupid enough to tell humans about vampires if ti would just lead them to death?"

I shrugged. "There are some stupid vampires out there, those who think they can fool the Volturi."

"Would you get killed for hinting about vampires?"

"Yes, they take things very seriously. And you get destroyed if you hutn too many humans at one place and the humans start to get suspicious."

"Oh,"

We stood there in silence for a moment or two, Edward looking at the painting and I waited for him to say something.

"What's this scratching feeling in my throat?" Edward asked when he stood up straighter.

I was a little surprised he hadn't asked that sooner. "It's your thirst. We should go hunting, the itching feeling will go away when you've drank something."

He nodded. "OK,"

We headed out into the forest and raced through the trees, Edward always a few paces in front of me because of his new strength and speed. I smiled with satisfaction. Edward wasnt bothered that he was a vampire, not right now that is, and I wasn't alone anymore. I finally had the companion I wanted.

* * *

This was fun to write as well! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	17. Edward's gift - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The next ten years went by quickly, faster than they would have done if Edward wasn't around. It was more of a father-son relationship, although right now we pretended that he was the brother to my late wife.

One thing that I was shocked to find out that Edward was a talented vampire. There had been a one in a hundred chance that a vampire I changed would have a special talent, but Edward had been that one. I still remember when I had found out, well when he had told me.

He had been reading a book while I watched TV. I was just flicking through the channels when a play of Romeo and Juliet had appeared. I had been wondering if I would ever find someone, a mate, when Edward had suddenly blurted out, "Any woman would be lucky to have you."

I had stared at him in puzzlement. "What?!"

Then he had started laughing. "I guess it would be mean of me to keep it a secret from you any longer."

"Edward," I said. "What?"

"Well, I can kind of read your thoughts." He explained.

"Kind of!?"

"I can hear everyones thoughts." He clarified. "When I'm around loads of humans, its just a humming noise because there are so many voices. But because you are the only other one in the room, your thoughts are so clear and loud it's like you spoke out loud. I was going to keep it quiet for a bit longer, its quite funny, but I guess it would make me look weird if I didn't clear things now."

I didn't believe it at first, but then again he had answered the thought that had been running through my head. Then I grinned. "Let me give you a test."

He groaned in complaint. "I already have tests at school!"

"This is a different test." I told him and he cheered up a little. "Now, tell me what I am thinking of."

"OK,"

"Wait for me to think it."

"Sure."

Um, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

"Your counting from one to five,"

"Alright, that one was easy."

Apples, oranges, grapes, peaches...I feel so stupid.

He laughed. "At first you were naming fruit, and then you thought of how stupid you thought you was. Like I said, it is very amusing sometimes listening to your thoughts."

I sighed, giving in. "So do you listen to my thoughts every day?"

He nodded. "And night. But most of them seem to be about finding a mate. Why do you want a mate so badly?"

"Don't you ever want to find a mate?"

He shook his head. "Not right now, but I have time, and so do you. Surely you can wait."

"I like the idea of having someone to come home to."

He gave a cough. "Um, hello?!"

"Yes, but would you give me a hug when I walked through the door?" I teased.

"Depends if I am hyper or not." He said and we both laughed.

"Would you take my coat and suitcase and give me a kiss on the lips?" I enjoyed this.

"Too far, Carlisle! You took it too far!" He looked disgusted. "But seriously, why do you want a mate so badly?"

"I don't want a mate."

He looked confused. "You just said!"

"I don't want a mate. I want a wife."

He rolled his eyes. "Because there's so much of a difference!"

"There is, I think. A wife seems more closer."

"Whatever," He turned his eyes back to his book.

"Your seventeen, you won't understand."

"I'm glad." He said.

It seemed that after that day, we had that same conversation about six times a week, him asking me why I so deeply wanted a mate and me answering with 'the closeness sounds nice'. I knew he was getting a bit bored, but he still asked me it. I mean, he could read my thoughts, why should he ask and make me have to explain it all out loud and feel stupid!?

"Your shift at the hospital starts in an hour," Edward reminded me when the two of us were sat in the living.

My eyes had been fixed on the TV, a programme about this medical school was on, and I barely heard him. I just nodded. "Great."

Nothing interesting was happening at the hospital at the moment, although I still loved my work it wasn't as fun as it used to be. Maybe I should become a teacher or a professor when we move again? Change was always good.

When half an hour passed I started getting ready to leave, getting dressed from my jeans and t-shirt into a more appropriate outfit, and gathered all my stuff, putting it in the briefcase. "Why don't you go hunting?" I suggested to Edward.

He looked up at me as if I had grown rabbit years. "Your loosing it Carlisle. I went hunting just three hours ago!"

What was wrong with me? I couldn't remember anything today! I was having an off day. "Oh."

"I think I'm good with reading." He decided.

"OK, bye." I said, leaving the house and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

**Guess who is making an appearance in the next chapter?**


	18. The girl with the caramel hair -Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I was a little early, so I slowed my pace to a normal human walking-pace. I started to whistle, then cut myself off as I saw three figures walking up to the hospital, stood on the road opposite me.

One of them was a grown woman with brown curly hair, wearing a pair of raggedy looking trousers with a riding top on. I spotted four horses being held by a little boy and girl a little way off. The second figure was of a teen-girl of about nineteen. She had straight cornsilk hair and was very thin, like a stick. She was wearing make-up, I could tell, and I could smell a scent of jasmine washing off from her.

It was the third figure that captured my attention from the others as soon as my eyes fell on her.

She must have been about fifteen or sixteen years old. She had a heart-shaped face then was curtained by bouncy curls. They weren't brown like the woman, who I guessed was the mother, but a beautiful shade of caramel. One of her hands clutched her left leg, but she didn't look like she was in pain. She had a fascinated look on her face as she gazed around the hospital. A smile was formed on her face and I noticed that the smile caused dimples to appear softly above her cheeks.

I looked away, knowing it was rude to stare, but I listened to their conversation with my great vampire-hearing as I kept walking.

"Mother, I don't want to go!" The beautiful, caramel-haired girl complained.

"You have to, you're leg won't heal by itself, we need a doctor to see to it and put it in a cast."

"It'll be OK," Her sister assured her in a voice much more reassuring and softer than their mothers. "I came here when I had a broken arm. The doctor's are quite nice here."

I heard the girl gulp nervously. "If you say so Olivia..."

Then I heard them cross the road and I hurried inside, heading towards the place I would collect my schedule for today.

Helen, the receptionist, looked up at me with disapproval masking her face. She never smiled, never laughed, she didn't have any personalty. I didn't have to be Edward to know what she was thinking and what she would say. "Your late."

No hello, no 'how are you today?' just that. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I looked at the clock. Two minutes late, that wasn't so bad. "I got a bit distracted before work."

She was the one rolled her eyes first. "Anyway, here is your schedule."

I looked down at the timetable. "Esme Anne Platt," I read the name of the patient out loud.

Helen nodded. "She's a nice girl. Lives on a farm. Really sweet, she gives my family spare eggs and milk whenever we need them. Pity she was foolish enough to fall out of the tree, but then again, she has always been the most excitable and childish out of the Platt children, even though she is sixteen."

I didn't say anything, just headed to the room where Esme would be waiting. Esme, that was a nice name.

I opened the doors and walked into the room, eyeing the beds. They were all empty except for the one, the one my the window.

When the woman who leened over the bed moved away I recgonized the girl lying under the thin blanket. It was that girl who I had spotted on the other side of the street, the one with the bouncy caramel curls.

Yes, it was deffinatly here. Her older sister was sat in the armchair at the other side of the bed holding on of Esme's hands. And it was her because I could see the dimples on her face as she smiled at me in greeting.

"Are you Dr Cullen?" Her mother demanded, making me look away from Esme for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I had to think about what she had said for a moment. "Yes, I am."

"Good," She said. "We've been waiting for ages!"

Esme defended me. "Mother, we've been here for five minutes!"

Her mother hissed her, still looking at me. "My daughter has broken her leg." She explained.

"It says so in the sheet," I said, not meaning to snap. I heard Esme chuckle, her laugh echoed by Olivia.

Their mother turned red in the face. Was it in anger? Or just embarrassment.

"I must ask yuo to leave." I told her.

"I'm her mother!" She protested at once.

"Hospital rules, Mrs Platt. We can't allow anyone back here while the doctors and nurses work. If anything urgent happens and we need you, I'll send a nurse for you."

She growled a little at first.

Olivia got up. "Mother, we have to go. Ethan and Amy won't be able to keep the horses calm for long by themselves. Esme will be fine."

"Yes, I will." Esme added.

Outnumbered, Mrs Platt finally gave up. She looked at me sternly and added, "You better call for me straight away when this is over." before leaving the room, being dragged by Olivia.

Esme looked at me in embarrassment when the doo closed. "I'm so sorry. She can be like that sometimes."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm used to that."

She smiled.

I extended my hand. "I'm Dr Cullen."

She reached over and shook my hand. "I'm Esme."

"That's a nice nice." I commented and she blushed even more. "So, what happened to your leg, Miss Platt?"

"Well, it's broken." She started, which made me smile.

"Yes, but how did you break it?" I pressed, knowing she was struggling with what she should say.

"I climbed a tree. My brother, Ethan dared me." She admitted, looking at the bed and not meeting my gaze, as if expecting me to laugh at her mistake.

"And you didn't know the dangers of climbing a tree?" I joked.

She then moved her eyes to her leg. "I do now." Then her eyes, hazel brown, met my gaze. We shared a look for a few seconds before she looked away.

I cleared my throat. "Right. And you said your brother dared you to do this?"

"Yes. I dared him to eat a worm, so he said he would if I climbed a tree first." She then became defensive of her brother. "But it wasn't his fault. I was the stupid one that fell."

"Your not stupid. Every child climbs trees."

"Yes, but not every child breaks their leg." She pointed out

**"**Don't beat yourself up about it. It could have happened to anyone."

She sighed. "I guess I am acting childish."

I tried to distract her. "I noticed a few horses outside. Would you have anything to do with that?"

She smiled mischievously. "Might have done. We didn't have any other way to get here." Then she exhaled slowly in a sigh. "That's one thing my leg will stop me from doing- going riding."

"You like to horse ride?" I asked, actually interested.

"I love it," She answered, brightening up. "I have my own horse. Well he's Olivia's actually, but I look after him and ride him. He's called morning I would get up, muck out the stall and feed and water him, groom him and then ride him. He has an amazing canter. We'd always go up to the field at lunch, whenever my parents don't need my help around the farm."

"Sounds nice." I commented.

"Do you know how to ride, Dr Cullen?" She asked, titling her head to the side.

I felt a little confused. Why should she care about what I liked when she didn't know me? She shouldn't bore herself by listening to me. If she asked me to list all the hobbies I didn't do, we would be hear till the end of July! "No." I admitted.

"Really?!"

"I never have the time. I would love to learn though, someday."

"Maybe you should stop from the farm one day, and I could give you a lesson." She suggested. I didn't know if she meant it or not.

"Um, thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

She then looked awkward. "Err...do you have a family?"

I nodded. "Well, kind of. It's just me and my...and my son, Edward." I guess about nine years I would be allowed to call him my son.

Her eyes darkened a little and I noticed her smile faded slightly. "You have a son?"

"Yes, he's seventeen."

"Would I know him? Does he go to my school?"

"Probably, but he'll be in the year above you I think. His mother...er, passed away five years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I noticed her eyes were locked on my hand in puzzlement. A ring. I had no ring. I had to think of a lie.

"My ring is in my office. I'd prefer not to keep it on around all the blood."

She shivered. "Blood..." She whispered.

"You don;t like blood?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, it freaks me out. I remember when my sister, Amy, had cut herself all the way down her arm. I had to hold the tissues to the wound while my mother searched for a bandage." She shuddered. "It was awful. But I guess you are used to blood, you know, being a doctor."

I nodded. "Yes, I've grown used to it."

She then looked back at her leg. "So, what exactly is going to happen?"

"Well, I'm going to have to make sure you haven't broken any smaller bones first. And then I'll put it in a cast." I replied, remembering for the first time the reason she was here. It was so easy to talk to her, so easy to get into the conversation, so easy to forget about her leg...

"What's a cast?"

"Well its something that we will put around your leg, thick material that we will wrap around your leg a few times. It will make sure that your leg heals without getting knocked or broken any further. The cast doesn't hurt, it's just a bit heavy and your leg can get hot sometimes."

"I guess I'll have to stay inside then. As long as it will make my leg heal faster, I'll do anything." She said bravely.

I smiled at her confidence and pulled out a little container from my pocket. She'll need painkillers, I didn't want to put her through any pain.

"What are those?" She asked, startled, when she saw the white tablets.

"Painkillers, they'll make the pain hurt less. Trust me."

She swallowed, and then nodded. "I trust you."

The nurses came in and I passed Esme a glass of water and poured the three tablets onto her smooth palm. I finally managed to pull my eyes away from her face to focus on the task. She watched carefully. I was half-way through putting her cast on when she asked, "What does Edward look like? I know some people from the year above me, maybe I might remember him. Does he look like you?"

I shook my head. "No, he gets all his good looks from his mother."

She narrowed her eyes. "Your not that bad looking, you know." Then she turned red.

I laughed, patting her hand. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Seriously, what does he look like?" She pressed, clearly wanting to get over this awkward part, with my cold hand on hers and our eyes meeting. I pulled my eyes away from hers and back to the cast.

"He has bronze-coloured hair. His skin is quite white, he doesn't go outside that much. And with this bad weather we are having at the moment, who can blame him? He does share one thing with me though," I pointed at my eyes.

She gasped. "They are beautiful!" She blurted out.

"Thanks, again." I smiled, pleased she wasn't freaked out.

"I wish I had those eyes. I've got plain ones." She sighed longingly.

"I think your eyes are pretty beautiful." And human.

The corners of her mouth twitched, ready to smile. "Thank you."

The nurses had left. Half of me was glad, I wouldn't have been able to speak to Esme so openly if two pairs of ears were listening. But the other half of me was sad. The nurses only left the room when it was time for the patient to go home, or for the doctor to leave and move to the next patient waiting. I sighed, wishing I had longer. It was silly, wishing I could have more time with this sixteen year old girl who I had only met twenty minutes ago, but something was pulling me towards her. i breathed in her scent. Jasmine, like her sister, but it seemed much sweeter, like her.

She was tapping the cast. "Ow," She complained, pulling her hand away and rubbing her knuckles. "It's hard. I was expecting two sticks attached together around my legs."

I laughed a little. "I think this hospital is a little more advanced than that!"

I could hear her mother and sister approaching, walking down the corridor in a hurried pace. I knew I only had a minute, tops.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Esme."

"You too, Dr Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." I had never asked a patient to call me that. But I had never shared a special bond with any of them. Sure I had felt something for the Masen family, sorrow and anger that God should take three souls at once, but with Esme it was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Carlisle," She corrected herself. "I hope I see you again, just not in the hospital."

"Me too," I was thrilled that she had been the one to ask that first, that it seemed that she really did mean it, that she really wanted to see me again. "Be careful, Esme."

"No more climbing trees for me." She agreed, and then looked thoughtful before adding, "Not for a while, anyway."

I chuckled. "Can I help you up?"

She nodded. "Thanks,"

I held my hand out to her and she put hers in it, her small delicate hand disappearing as I wrapped my fingers around it. I pulled her up and put my shoulder under her arm to steady her just as she lost her balance. I was aware that my hand was on her hip. We glanced at each other at the same time, colour rising to her cheeks. If I were human, my cheeks would have turned pink as well.

At that moment her mother and sister came in and Olivia took over for me. I missed the feeling of Esme's warm body against me and then shook my head. Snap out of it, Carlisle!

"Thank you, Dr Cullen." Mrs Platt said as she held the door open for her daughters and then followed them out. Esme looked over her shoulder one more time before she vanished.

I sat down on the nearest bed for a moment. My head fell into my hands and the second I closed my eyes there here face was, perfect and beautiful.

I snapped open my eyes. My thoughts were all about her, how she looked, how sweet and pretty she was, how she seemed willing to meet me again...

What was happening to me?

* * *

**And the love story begins!**


	19. Memories I tried to run from - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

It was like my body couldn't move, like it wouldn't want to. I knew that if I even twitched it would hurt. My body was broken, covered if scraps and cuts that I could feel the blood, still freshly welling up.

I was just floating in a sea of blackness. It wasn't that wet, cold sea, and I wasn't even sure if this place was in fact a sea. Everything was black. Pitch black like coal, and it was scary. I felt alone.

I couldn't think and I couldn't speak, but I could hear. I listened to the crashing of the waves and the cry of the birds in the early morning. The sunlight touched my skin. It was weird to feel warmth after I had just been in the water for ages.

I felt sand underneath me, and then heard a faint noise. Too much water had filled my ears that I couldn't recognize the noise, but it must have been loud. Then I was lifted off the ground and placed somewhere soft. Heaven? While lying there on that blanket I felt the floor beneath me rock back and forth as if it was moving. I didn't remember what happened next, apart from two voices. One was strong and determined, the other sounded defeated, as if it had given up on something. I knew instantly I wasn't in Heaven. But where was I? Hell?

My fears were reassured when I remembered the voice of one of them. That strong, smooth voice as soft as honey, one that had comforted me ten years ago that everything would be OK…I tried not to think about how wrong he had been.

I wasn't in Hell, because no one as good and pure as he would be sentenced to Hell surely. No. But if I wasn't in Hell and I wasn't in Heaven, where was I? I had never been one for religion, to believe in that sort of thing, although I had attended church once or twice on Sundays, but I had nothing else to believe in now. Was there a place between Hell and Heaven that broken people like me were sent? But then again, that man with the beautiful voice had had a wonderful life; he would never be put in such a place. Was he dead as well?

Was I even dead?

And then, when the pain burned even darker, everything came flooding back to me.

"She's beautiful Marion," A warm voice of my father sounded in my ears. "Have you picked a name for her yet?"

My mother looked down at me fondly as she rocked me, her precious newly born baby, and her eyes shone, smiling. "Esme,"

"That's a beautiful name," My father said, leaning down and kissing her on her head. Then he dangled his fingers over me and I reached out with my tiny had and grabbed one. "Yes, beautiful, like her."

The next thing I knew two children were looking at me. One was a boy with black hair and the other was a girl who's blonde hair glowed in the light.

"Esme, these are your brother and sister. Ethan, Amy, this is your new baby sister, Esme Anne Platt."

"Can her hold her, please?" Amy asked.

The next thing I knew I was in her arms and she was singing to me. Her voice was amazing, soft and peaceful and I closed my eyes. She kissed my cheek. Ethan watched, his eyes filled with happiness, and even though he didn't offer to hold me, I knew he loved me.

Seven happy years passed. I helped out my parents on the farm when I was six, only doing light work at first like helping mother collect the eggs in for the breakfast and riding down to town with her on the carriage to sell milk, butter, milk, bread and knitted clothes and blankets. I watched my father milk the cows but was more interested in the horses. I watched Amy and Ethan canter up to the fields. They looked happy and free and I begged my mother to let me ride with them.

When I was eight, I had my first horse. Scotty was gentle and caring, that's the reason my parents allowed me to start riding so soon. I loved it and soon joined Amy and Ethan up in the fields to round up the sheep and cows. I liked riding, it was so much fun, but unfortunately because of all the work that was needed around the farm we could only go out on the horses on the weekends.

Our farm was in Columbus, Ohio and was quite small, but there was plenty of work that needed to be done. I mainly stayed in the house, cleaning everything and doing the housework so my mother wouldn't have to wear herself out after a long day down at the farm. Amy tried to help, but she often got bored and went to help Ethan in the forest. It was Ethan's job to find the wood for the fire, as well as learn from our father about running a farm and milking the cows, and I didn't see why Amy found that more interesting than cleaning, but I didn't mind being alone. It was nice and I got some time to think about things that were troubling me. I couldn't do this when everyone was in the same place at the same time.

Our mother didn't have time to teach us so she hired a neighbour to do it for a few hours every day whenever our parents could spare us. Our parents would try to pay us for the amount of work that we put in and the chores around the house while they worked at the farm, but most of our money would go to helping out with the rent. It didn't matter though, as long as the farm was running smoothly, we would sleep well.

These were the only things I remember about my early childhood, but there was one thing - or person - that I remember clearing, the memory so detailed and fresh it was like it had happened yesterday. I had never forgotten the day I met Carlisle Cullen.

It had been ten years ago at least, but I still remembered it as if it had happened only yesterday. I remembered his face, more perfect than an angel, and his chalky white skin. I remembered the tone of his voice, so soft and reassuring. But most of all, I remembered his eyes.

His eyes. The mere thought of them made me shiver in pleasure. I wished I could have had those eyes. They had been golden, beautiful. They had glowed with warmth when he looked at me and spoke to me.

Unfortunately I didn't see more of him after that day. He moved away. Maybe we would have become friends if he had stayed, or perhaps more than that. He was a few years older than me, but what did that matter if you were in love? And he was a doctor - my parents would approve.

For months my dreams were filled with the 'what if's' and the 'but's'. I knew I had to think about the farm, about Scotty and helping my parents, although I never wanted to forget about him. But I couldn't daydream about him forever.

Soon the money was dropping and we needed it badly, the only way was for either me or Amy to marry into a wealthy family. Ethan had already married to a woman named Annabelle who wasn't that rich but her family did provide money sometimes. I didn't want my sister married so young, so I agreed that I would marry someone with money when I was eighteen, as long as that person was nice and didn't look weird.

My friends all started to marry soon but I didn't really want that. No one measured up to Carlisle Cullen. One day while he was out in the cow barn, I followed my father and asked him if I could move to the west to become a teacher, something I had wanted to be since I was little.

He laughed loudly at the idea as if I had made some hilarious joke, and that made me feel a bit angry. "Esme, you're joking! What kind of woman lives along in the West? No, I won't have it. And a teacher, I always thought you would get a job that paid better."

I wanted to shout at him, to say that it wasn't about money it was about what I wanted and what made me happy, but I was too scared and held my tongue. I just left the barn without another word. Maybe I should have fought more, stand for what I wanted, instead of just giving in straight away.

Soon I was the only one of my friends who wasn't married and they would often tell me that I wasn't getting any longer and any man would be lucky to have me as his wife. But I didn't want just any man, I wanted someone like Carlisle. I had always thought of Carlisle as my ideal gentleman and would often dream about being with him, him kissing me and him wrapping his arms around me. It felt right.

But I couldn't marry a dream. And I would never see Carlisle again for the rest of my life. However that didn't mean I was willing to get married yet. My parents felt differently.

Other than farm folk, my parents were very old-fashioned and as soon as I turned eighteen they decided to find me a decent guy for me to marry. It was either that or Amy gets married instead. My little sister was too young, she had so much to explore out in the world and I wouldn't want her to give that chance away just because I was too afraid to get married.

My parents were great friends with the Everson's, whose oldest son Charles had always had his eyes on me. Not three days after my birthday, I was asked to meet Charles. I felt rushed and wasn't even sure I would like this man, but I wanted to please my parents so much - like Ethan did, they were so proud of my brother - so I decided to go along with it.

My mother was pleased because she thought I would finally be happy. My father was glad that now there would be money to pay the rent and keep the farm up and running. Amy was always saying how sorry she was that she had made me get married instead of her, and I would reassure her - and myself - that it was better this way.

I must have met Charles about three times before we were suddenly engaged to be married. My parents and his parents set it up without even asking me which flowers I liked. They were just in such a rush to get this done with so it was official and the money could go to the farm. It did, Charles's dad gave us a thousand pounds so we would be OK, after I had asked him.

Days before the wedding I started having worries, but my parents were too busy with the planning to listen and Ethan and Amy were always out at the market. And as I stood at the altar, with my parents gaze burning into me with happiness and anxiety, I forced out an 'I do', bonding myself to Charles.

That was a big mistake.

Charles seemed nice another at first, but that was just because our parents were there. Ethan would keep a close eye on him - he had gone to school with Charles and often revered to him as a bully who picked fights with someone new every day, but as much as he warned my parents, they simply wouldn't believe that someone so charming could be like that on the inside.

I told Ethan not to worry. I didn't think Charles would be a monster - how wrong I had been.

The bad thing was that Charles didn't want to live on a farm, so I had to move. My parents said it was OK, but Amy looked sad that she was now alone. I would miss them and the house I grew up in.

Charles was alright at first and our marriage was basically just him going to work, me cleaning the house, him coming back to the dinner I had made and then going to sleep.

But soon, he got complaining. He would pick at every last detail, like "there's a cobweb over there," even though it was so tiny it was impossible to see, or "this meat isn't crispy enough" which was annoying because when I made the meat crispy last time, he had moaned about it.

He started getting abusive, hitting me once or twice. I had told my parents, of course. "Just keep quiet about it," my mother had said. "This money has really helped keep the farm going and helped Scotty." The mention of my old horse made me want to cry. "Just don't do anything to make Charles complain or hit you, that's easy."

But it wasn't easy at all, one little bit. Once Charles found that hitting me worked, he continued to do it. Life at home was so horrid that I tried to spend as much time at the market. Ethan was the first to see my cuts and bruises and I had to literally pin him down so he wouldn't go kill Charles right there and then. He was madder at our parents than anything else, but Annabelle soon told him to calm down and that I knew what I was doing. How much I wished that was true.

The war soon started and, like every man in town, Charles was called to fight. Every other wife couldn't sleep at night once their husband's had left. Every wife panicked every day and wanted their loved ones to come home. But I wasn't every wife, was I? I enjoyed my time without Charles.

Amy had married a man named Philip and they allowed me to visit nearly every day. Amy was already pregnant, something our parents didn't approve of, but Amy didn't care. Her life was so happy, and so was Ethan's, I felt like I had gotten the bad end of the deal. But then again, I wouldn't wish this life on anyone.

Their house was big enough for me to stay in for a few days. I hated being at home alone when everything reminded me of Charles and his hitting. Amy was so sorry for me and offered me comfort as well as a place to stay and food. I was so grateful for her and Philip, and Annabelle and Ethan who decided to pop round and stay.

The war didn't last forever though and before I knew it, Charles was back, and with him was the abuse.

One day I was at the doctor's to ask about this rash on my hand when he had asked me to stay longer and check something out that he had noticed. I thought it was another rash or a funny bruise, but he was examining my belly.

I was pregnant.

A baby, I was going to have a baby!

At first I was happy, everyone wanted a son or a daughter that they could raise and share a bond with. But I didn't want my baby to grow up in such a hostile living space, to be hit as well by Charles - I had seen him push the kids in town sometimes when they got in his way - and I had to decide what to do. And I defiantly didn't want to have a girl with him around, what would he do to her?

What would I do?

I spent ages pacing and worrying about this, always telling myself to calm down but always my attempts were unsuccessful.

There was only one thing I could do, that kept my baby safe.

As soon as I got back, when Charles was still at work, I called my cousin who lived in Milwaukee and asked if I could live with her. She agreed and I was packed up in twenty minutes and on the train. I had written letters to Ethan, my parents and Amy to tell them that I would be OK and that they shouldn't worry but didn't tell them where I was going in case Charles found out.

My cousin lived on a small farm in the countryside and it reminded me so much of my happy life before Charles. While she worked with the animals, I cooked her meals and cleaned the house, but soon she told me that I couldn't. It was alright, living with her for a few months, as long as I was away from him.

Charles soon found out about my whereabouts and my happy period ended. I had to leave before he found out exactly where I was, so he didn't hurt my cousin, and went out to Ashland and posed as a war widow.

To earn money for myself and the baby, I became a school teacher - which was something that I had wanted to be when I was a kid. It was fun actually, and I forgot all about Charles. He never found me; he would never have guessed Ashland and I had told no one about it. I didn't write letters and no one sent me any, they didn't know where I was, so how could they?

This was better for everyone, I told myself. This was better for me and the baby and my family.

At first I was worried about how Amy and Ethan were doing, but remembered how happy they had been with their new families. They would have been delighted to hear that I was pregnant, but that was something I had left out of the letter. The letters were more like a little note saying that I was leaving and I loved them.

My baby was born in 1921 and I was so happy. It was a little boy but he soon became sick. The doctor said it was lung fever and that they should keep a close eye on him. I was so nervous I had to leave work to stay at the hospital all day, watching my tiny son coughing.

He died two days after he was born and my heart just broke. I hadn't even given him a name, the nurses and doctors had rushed him away before I could even see his face. I stayed in that same hospital, just lying there in my bed.

A nurse had come into my room two days later, a sad expression on her face. I wanted to demand where my baby was and why I still hadn't seen him. I had expected them to clean him up and then give him back to me so I could hold him for the first time, but they had just taken him away. The nurse sat down at the end of my bed.

"Esme, have you ever heard of lung fever before?" She had asked.

I was confused. "Yes, why? Do I have it?"

"No," The nurse shook her head. "This is the worse part of my job. Esme, I'm so sorry, but your baby just passed away."

It took me awhile to understand what she was saying. Was she joking? She looked serious, and upset. I knew after seeing the expression on her face that she was telling the truth, that my baby had really died today.

Streams of furious tears were rolling down my cheeks and I let out loud screams of pain. The nurse gave me some tissues and a glass of water before leaving.

My baby was dead. I hadn't even giving him a name, and thinking about names now would hurt me. I didn't think about what I would have called him if he had lived and I didn't want to think about him. I didn't want to think about anything.

Everything had been taken away from me that day, my family, my dreams of a good life, my son…there just wasn't anything to live for anymore. I couldn't live for my family; I had put them through enough pain in leaving. And they would never know, they would think I was happy in my new life. That was good.

There was a beach not far from Ashland and I caught the train down there. I waited till nightfall and when the tide would be in and the wind was strong. The waves were huge.

I was going to commit suicide, to end my life for good. This is what I had decided and I was never going back.

I took the first train in the evening to the beach and walked to the cliffs, taking one last look at the world around me before I stopped at the very edge of the cliff.

Charles had broken my spirit. My baby's death had broken my heart. I was broken inside and out, covered in bruises and scars. I couldn't bare to see the next sunrise.

I stood on the cold cliff, barefooted, the wind hitting my face and making me shiver. It would be colder in the water and I prepared myself for that. Edging forward, I looked up at the moon. Everything was good; the waves were powerful and would drag me out to see for my death.

And once I was dead, I would be with my son. That was the main reason I was doing this.

The freezing water thundered below me, crashing against the rocky cliffs and splashing up white foam. The night-sky was starless and dark, the clouds covering everything but the raven-black colour. The wind was cold and unfriendly.

I looked down at the water, feeling sick. I had never been a good swimmer, I only swan in the pond by the farm and that was because it wasn't that deep, and now I was about to jump into the sea.

Wait, why was I worried? I wouldn't exactly be swimming, would I?

I took one step closer to the edge, swallowing. Soon I would be dead; I would be with my son - that was all I wanted. There was no more reason for me to live another day longer, so the sooner I was dead the better, because when you're dead, no one can hurt you.

As I walked right to the edge of the cliff, my belly surged. I shook my head. I wanted this, I wanted to die.

Taking my last breath of air, I jumped.

I whistled through the air towards the water, faster and faster until I hit the water. It was icy could and I had to step my arms from thrashing out to get to the resurface and breathe.

Then my body was still and I was basically floating in the water, the blood in my ears so loud, or maybe that was because of the water. The waves roared ahead, but I barely heard them. The tide was pulling me back out to sea, where I wanted it to go. But I did wish it had been a warmer night.

To make it less scary, I closed my eyes and started to sing in my head. It was a song that my mother had sung to be when I was little, that I had hoped to sing to my little son.

Thinking of him made my heart sting. I blinked open my eyes.

The last thing I saw was the black sky above the water, the white foam and the waves washing over me. This was it, I had planned this, and I wanted this. Then the clouds had broken. I was sure of this because I saw a small white circle. The moon appeared.

I closed my eyes again, not wanting the last thing I saw to be so beautiful.

I was going to die, then this painful drama I had called my life would finally end.

And then, with that one last thought, everything went black.


	20. Who is she? - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Power and speed surged through me as I raced with Edward through the forest. Both our gazes were locked on the deer, the prize of this run. Whoever caught up to it and killed it first one.

_You no longer have your newborn speed or strength, Edward. _I reminded him.

"But I can still beat you," He whispered in a voice that only another vampire would be able to hear.

When he quickened his pace, so did I. We weaved through the trees and ran straight through the undergrowth, making it burst everywhere. And we did this without making hardly any sound.

The deer run under a fallen tree, its soft belly sliding over the dusty hard ground. Edward and I leapt over the tree swiftly before landing on our feet on the other side. Following the scent trail left by the deer we caught up to it.

I lunged and felt my teeth sink into its neck. I waited for it to stop jerking and go limp before releasing my jaws from its neck and letting it fall to the ground. I wiped the droplet of blood that was running down from the corner of my mouth.

"Dont bad for an old man." Edward commenting, crouching beside the deer.

I crouched down opposite him. "I'm not old, I'm 23!"

"No, your actually about two hundred years old! I'm surprised the nurses at the hospital even bother to look at you." Edward teased.

"Whatever."

"Not that you would notice, what with your head filled with memories of that girl..."

"Hold up. What girl?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"That girl with the caramel hair, you think about her all the time! Seriously, it did get annoying at first, but now its like listening to a sad movie in my head. Why do you think about her so much?"

I swallowed. "I don't know what you are talking about." I lied.

He smiled. "Yes, you do. You think about her when you get back from work, when you are reading - well, pretending to read. Your just like 'I wonder how she is.' and 'Is she married? Yeah, she probably is, with children of her own.' and 'If I had stayed maybe things would have been different and I wouldn't be alone.'. What's all that about?"

"Seriously, Edward. I don't think about her all the time."

"You just admitted that you did think about her."

I sighed. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I was curious," He replied. "And a bit concerned."

"And why would you be concerned about my thoughts?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I worry about you. Your so different now since you met her. Your always looking out of the window, thinking carefully, always making me repeat what I am saying about three times before you answer. You look lost. Confused even. And hurt. That what upsets me the most, the fact that you are hurt."

His words did make me feel better. It was nice to know that he finally thought of me as his father, not just his coven mate. He was my son now.

"Edward, she was just a girl that I met for half an hour."

"That's what I'm talking about! You only met her for a short space of time and she's the main character in your mind right now!"

I tried to protest. "That's not true!"

"Oh, it is, you know it is. Your just too scared to admit it."

I didn't say anything, just started drinking down the blood and trying to focus my mind on something else.

"Well, are you going to tell me her name or what?"

"My thoughts would have probably have told you."

He looked thoughtful, and then shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Again I stayed quiet.

"Carlisle," He growled. "If you don't care about her like you say you don't, then surely mentioning her name wouldn't be so bad. What was her name?"

"Esme," I almost whispered the words, wincing at the memory. "Her name was Esme."

"That's a nice name." Edward said. He finished drinking his share of the blood and got up. "We should get back, your shift at the hospital starts soon." He reminded me, changing the subject.

I sighed.

"I don't think you have ever been reluctant to go to work." Edward laughed.

"I don't have to go to the morgue everyday!" I reminded him.

The morgue was a horrible place to be in. The curtains were always shut, no light was allowed inside the dark room. Only two candles were allowed so the doctor would know where he was going at night. The wall and floors were grey, horrible and cold. At the back of the mrogue would be a small cornered off bit where all the paper work would be kept.

The morgue was a place where bodies were brought. Only those who were already dead or would soon be dead were sent to the morgue, for if someone had even the faintest hope of survival the doctors would operate on them and try to save them. Walking into the morgue made me feel powerless, all my vampire skills left behind me to roam in the corridors to wait for my return. I hated feeling helpless.

Edward also shivered once he saw the vision of the morgue in my head. "Sounds great."

"Are you going to continue hunting?" I was always worried about his self-control around humans and wanted to make sure his thirst was controlled and died down before he went anywhere near the town. Often when I left for the hospital he would go out for a long walk, always at risk of walking by a human or their scent.

"You've got to trust me Carlisle and stop doubting me. How many humans have I killed over these past ten years?"

"None," I had to admit, that did surprise me.

"Hurtful."

"Sorry."

"No, its OK, I was thinking that myself the other day. I always expected to be the first one out of the two of us who tasted human blood first." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

We started heading home. I dreaded having to walk into the morgue, but I couldn't just not go. I had to. It was my job.

Edward said goodbye to me before heading out of the back door. He said he wanted to check out the mountains nearby and see what kind of creatures were there.

I took my time leaving the house and locking the door, walking in a slow pace towards the hospital.

The hospital here must have been the smallest I have worked in my far, but the doctors and nurses were just as nice as the ones in the past. And in this hospital I didn't have to look away as I passed that room, always never wanting to look at the bed by the window where _she_ had sat waiting for me with her broken leg.

I said hello and talked to the doctor who had just finished his shift in the morgue before walking in and closing the door behind me.

I hated reading through the paperwork and seeing how they died, but there was nothing else to do and I wanted time to pass, which it always did when I read.

I flicked through the papers quickly, only looking at the reason of death for a second before moving onto the next. Each time I read it my stomach flipped and I felt sick.

"Found dead in the street...murdered...old age...illness..." I read the never-ending list of deaths. "commited suicide. Unknown body."

I stopped on that page. in a town this small, everyone knew who was who. Why would someone bring themselves all the way out here just to kill themselves?

Then I heard the faint beating sound.

A heart beat?

No, that wasn't even possible, was it?

I headed towards the source of the nose. It led me to the bed at the very back of the room, at the very back so it was hidden in the shadows.

Pulling back the duvet, I saw who was barely alive.

I gasped, the duvet falling out of my hand, my other hand clutching the side of the bed in horror.

Her eyes were closed, her head looking up at the sky. Her soft caramel hair surrounded her head like a soft cloud. Her full lips were dry. Her skin was pale.

"No.." I breathed, stepping back.

It can't be.

"Esme?" I gasped.

* * *

**Hated it? Loved it?**


	21. Pain and relief - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Was I in heaven? It was so dark. I panicked. Was I in hell?

I had tried to be good in my human life. I had helped my mother and father whenever they asked for it, I took over the chores for my siblings whenever they were ill without complaint, I had even tried to be nice to Charles. Surely I would not be in hell?

But then again, I didn't really deserve to be in Heaven either. I was sure that it was my fault my baby had died.

Then where was I? That was the one question that kept ringing in my head louder than the rest of the panic thoughts.

Was there a place between heaven or hell where broken people like me, who didn't belong in either places, went to spend the rest of the eternity? if that was so, then why was I alone?

It didn't feel right. Something underneath me didn't feel right. It was soft, but cold. I growled. Blankets.

Where was I?

Everywhere around me was darkness. Although I welcomed it, it did make me nervous at first. Was this all I would be seeing for ages? Just black? I hated black.

Then I heard a voice.

A voice so pure it could only belong to an angel, which made no sense, as I was sure I earned no place among those in Heaven.

"Esme?"

How did he know my name?

That voice was so silky smooth, so perfect and musical, so dazzling and breath-taking that it could only belong to one man.

Dr Cullen.

Why was he here? Had he died as well? But if he had, he would be in Heaven for sure, as the angels would be honored to have someone like him among their ranks surely?

"Is that really you? No, it cant be." His voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Esme?" That sweet, honey soft voice came to my eyes

My thoughts dissolved as I hand touched my arm. I hadn't remembered how cold his touch was, but I didn't have enough strength left in me to wince.

"Esme, can you hear me?" He asked gently.

Was I imagining this? Was I really dead and this was just my memory ending? Or was this actually happening? I wasn't sure. And it was like I could open my eyes and mouth to answer the questions.

I knew my body was covered in cuts and scrap, every part of my skin hurt and itched. I could feel the dried blood. I was a mess, but I didn't care.

"Esme, please wake up." The angel's voice begged, so much emotion in it. I then realized that this really was happening, and that this really was the real Carlisle Cullen talking to me. But surely he would have sounded different from when we had first met, ten years ago?

Why did he want me to wake up? Why should he care? I was just another patient. He hardly knew me. Yet he remembered me.

I heard him get up and close a door. Then he was at my side again. "Esme, when you wake up, please forgive me."

How did he know I was going to wake up? I could feel my heart beat slowing and growing faint. What could he do to save me? And why should I forgive him? What could he possibly do to make me hate him?

Then something sharp pieced my neck, two sharp points. I thought at first that he was sticking some kind of injection into me, but then I had never heard of one that needed to be stabbed into the person's neck.

Then suddenly I felt like I was being burned alive

I couldn't smell the smoke, but I could feel the burning of the fire. Something was on fire. If I was not lost in a sea of blackness, I would have searched for the source of the flames and put it out. But soon realization hit me. I was the one on fire.

Pain spread through me. It started at my neck, that was where the fire as strongest, and then spread through the rest of my body. It was like wildfire through a forest, unstoppable and out of control.

I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out.

My back arched as the pain took over my whole body and I clutched my hands tight in a fist until the nails were digging into the skin. I thrashed my head back and forth to try to wake myself up, but I was just lost in that blackness. I felt lonely and scared.

I wanted to scream again, but as before when I opened my mouth no sound came out. My blood started to burn and my whole body shook. Carlisle grunted with effort, I flicked open my eyes to see that he was covering his mouth and nose as he moved to my wrist and ankles and bit them as well. Again I screamed another soundless scream, my blood boiling now Carlisle stood back and watched.

When I managed to open my eyes, my vision was hazy. Everything was blurred, the pain was effecting it. I focused on Carlisle.

It was him! We were in a hospital, a dark room and an unfriendly one. I felt scared at first, and then relieved. It was really him!

My joy didn't make me forget about the pain now, which was spreading through me like fire through trees.

I knew my eyes were threatening to close again, so I quickly made the most of the time I had left to look at him.

My eyes looked at his face, which looked like it was made out of stone, expressionless. Why did he look like he was in pain too? He wasn't the one of fire!

My eyes looked over his profile. He had the same golden eyes, blonde hair, handsome looks and it seemed…it seemed like he hadn't aged at all. And his eyes were clouded with horror and pain. Something red was trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

I knew what it was, although I couldn't believe it.

It was blood, my blood.

He wiped it away with his sleeve, making a red stain on his doctor's jacket.

I wanted to shout at him, ask him what was happening and why he did that, but I couldn't.

The pain was too much.

Another fresh wave washed through me, replacing the older pain and making me shake uncontrollably, my whole body trembling. My hands balled into fists.

And then I was lost in that empty, horrible sea of blackness again.

* * *

**I remembered that in the films Esme had opened her eyes during the transformation, the pain was that strong, and thought it would be interesting to write about. What did you think? R&R**


	22. When she wakes up - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Edward watched as I pulled the duvet over Esme's now still body. He stayed silent as I placed a pillow under her head, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible on the couch. I had carried her from the morgue before the next doctor returned.

Only when we both left the room did he say something. "Carlisle, care to explain?"

"That is Esme." I whispered.

"The sixteen year old?" He gasped.

I hissed at him. "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry," He rolled his eyes.

The phone rang loudly and Edward went to get it. I stayed at the doorway, not bothering to listen to what Edward was saying, my whole focus on Esme, who looked so small lying there on the couch. Her hair was cushioned around her and her eyes were closed. I longed for her to open her eyes, but I also dreaded it. What would I say to her?

Of course I probably had another few days to prepare myself for what I would say. Where would I start? I started suggesting ideas to myself in my head while I waited for Edward to return. Should I just tell her she was a vampire straight away, or start off with something else?

"Maybe you should tell her about your history." Edward's voice came from down the corridor and I turned to face him. He shrugged. "Just an idea."

"Perhaps. Who was on the phone?"

"Carmen."

Oh, the Denali Coven. Carmen was the oldest along with her mate, Eleazar, although they never took leadership over their Coven. Tanya was the leader, as she was transformed first and had the most authority and determination.

We had met Tanya and her two sisters, Kate and Irina, while we lived in Alaska. I had been coming home from hunting when I had heard the sound of Edward arguing with someone. That someone had turned out to be Tanya. She accused Edward of trying to cross into her land to kill the humans, but I had stepped in and reassured her that we were not that kind of vampires, that we survived only on the blood of animals, and thats when I realized she shared the same golden eyes. She noticed their about us too and allowed us to go without a fight. Soon we met again, this time she was accompanied with Kate and Irina. I don't know how exactly, but soon our two families became close friends, and when Eleazar and Carmen joined their coven, that bond became stronger. Now we considered ourselves family.

"I told them about Esme." Edward continued. "They're on their way."

"Why?" Although we were all close friends, I would never expect them to come all the way here suddenly just to make sure I was OK. I knew that was the reason, Carmen was always caring about Edward and I. She had invited us to join her coven, thinking that we were too small for a coven and could be easily outnumbered, but I had promised her that we would be OK.

"I said that this was effecting you, seeing her again. They're worried about you."

"And Tanya wants to see you again." I added. I knew that Kate felt something for Edward and wished that he felt the same way towards her, it was obvious.

Edward stuck his tongue out. "Whatever."

I turned back to look at Esme. "I'm worried, Edward." I admitted. "What if she wakes up and hates me?"

"Why should she? You have given her a second chance of life. I know I am grateful."

"But will she be grateful?"

"Why are you worrying so much? What if she decides to become a normal vampire, or still wants to have the same diet as us, but go alone."

I shook my head. "I...I couldn't live with myself knowing I made her hate herself for what I made her. And to be responsible for deaths of humans..."

"And to know that you didn't get to know her better." Edward finished.

I sighed. "Maybe."

Tanya and the others arrived the next day, Carmen's eyes were covered with worry as she rushed into the living room.

"She was found on a beach, no one knew who she was. They brought her to the morgue, but I could still hear her heartbeat." I finished telling them the story of how I knew Esme and where I had found her. I didn't want to add why I had saved her.

Unfortunately Irina asked the dreaded question.

I played with the tassels on the blanket as I spoke, not wanting to meet their gazes. "I met her ten years ago. I just couldn't let her die knowing there was something I could do to save her."

"And so you damned her to this life?" Kate hissed.

"Kate!" Carmen warned.

Kate flashed a glare at the dark-haired vampire. "It's true though!"

Eleazar looked thoughtful. "It was stupid of you, Carlisle, to change her at the hospital. Anyone could have walked in on you and saw you biting her. Humans only know of one creature so human like who would bite a person in the neck. The secret would be out." He wasn't angry though, I guess he had just been annoyed at how foolish I had been.

I nodded. "I know it was stupid, but she didn't have much time left. It was either bite her then and change her in the morgue, or risk carrying her here first. Maybe after a few more moments she would have...died."

Carmen moved beside me and took my hand. "You did the right thing Carlisle. I'm sure she'll be grateful."

"Will she?" I knew I sounded like a child who needed reassurance about everything. "I keep wondering if she will be happy about her new life, or hate it and hate me."

"I guess you will have to wait to find out." Irina shrugged.

I looked into the kitchen where Tanya and Edward were talking. Tanya was twisting a strawberry-blonde curl with her index finger her eyes on Edward's face as she blinked slowly at him. How could Edward not see how much Tanya liked him? It was so obvious, a blind man could see it!

Carmen, Irina and Eleazar went hunting. Kate offered to watch over Esme for me while I went hunting myself, but I told her I was fine with staying here for now. She would constantly ask this again and again over the hours while the others were away.

"Carlisle, you need to hunt. You need to be your strongest when you wake up. An angered newborn is dangerous, you'll need all your strength to keep your safe."

"Yeah, I guess I will have to."

"Not that she will defiantly be mad at you." Kate said quickly. "

"There's always a possibility."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why are you so unsure that she will be mad at you?"

"Because she might have comitted suicide."

"So?"

"Don't you know what that means?" I demanded.

She snarled. "Of course I do, I just don't see why that will affect how she will take the news that she is a vampire."

"She wanted to die. She was the one who tried to end her life. She decided to kill herself and I stopped her. She must have had a good reason for jumping."

"Maybe she was into drugs." Kate suggested.

A growl sounded in my chest. "She wasn't into drugs!"

"How do you know that? You only met her for what, half an hour?"

"Yes, but I would have tasted it in her blood when I bit her. Her blood wasn't tinted with drug, it was..." I couldn't bring myself to talk about her blood as if she was something to eat, or drink. Her blood had tasted rich and pure, so delicious I had to tell myself over and over again not to let it slide down my throat. I froze.

Had I had to control myself when I bit Esme? I didn't remember what had happened, I had just acted. All I remember was her soundless screams and the pain on her face. Had I really wanted to kill her? How could I? I thought I had control over my thirst! And what was worse was that it was Esme who had been the one who I wanted to bite. No, it wasn't true. Even if it was, I would never have allowed myself to kill Esme. No, never.

Kate just glanced at Esme and didn't say anything for a while. Then she got up and said, "You can hate yourself all you want, Carlisle, but it won't do you both any good. When she wakes up, what she needs is someone to be there for her, to hold her hand through the bad times and comfort her. You know better than most about what it is like to have no one to help you in the first few months. What she will need when she wakes up is someone to tell her everything and reassure her that things will get better. She needs a friend."

And then she left.

I walked over to the couch and sat down beside it. I took Esme's hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Esme, when you wake up, please don't hate me." I begged.

* * *

**I know the transformation has gone on for a while but I did want to get the points of view from both Esme and Carlisle and how it affected them both. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is when Esme finally wakes up.**


	23. Scarlet eyes - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I was in darkness again. This time, I wanted to resurface. I wanted to come back to live so I could shout at him and ask why he had done that, but time slowed down. My mind was blank and my body felt numb. But I could hear voices, again. Two of them, one was Carlisle's, the other was unfamiliar.

"Carlisle, what were you thinking?"

"She was dying, Edward! What else could I do?" Carlisle demanded.

"I didn't mean that. I meant that it was dangerous changing her in the hospital. Anyone could have walked in and saw you biting her, like Eleazar said! The secret would have been out and the Volturi would have gotten involved!"

His words scared me a lot. _Changed her, biting her, secret. _Changed me into what? What was I? What were they? What was the secret that this Edward was so worried about Carlisle almost ruining?

And where was I?

Something soft was wrapped around me. It was blankets. And a cushion was under my head. I was lying on a couch, but where? And how had I gotten here?

"Carlisle," Edward spoke again. "People die every day - hundreds and thousands - yet you chose to save _her_. What's so special about her?"

"Her name is Esme, not _her._" Carlisle snapped.

"Esme," Edward corrected himself, but he said my name with a cold voice. "But why did you change her? Surely she wasn't the only one dying that night?"

Carlisle didn't say anything.

"Your father did the right thing, Edward." A female voice spoke. Her voice made me want to cry. It was so beautiful, like Carlisle's. And Edward's was like that as well. "Her first life was terrible; this could be her chance to find happiness."

"But what if she doesn't except it?" Edward asked. "Let's face it, none of us really asked for this."

_What, what won't I expect?_

"You both need to hunt," Carlisle sighed. "Your eyes are black."

"So do you," Edward grumbled.

Carlisle refused. "No, I'll stay here. I won't leave her again."

I heard Edward sigh.

The woman spoke to Carlisle next. "Irina will look after her while we hunt. Are you coming with us, Carlisle?"

"No, I'll stay here. Irina hasn't transformed anyone before, so she doesn't know what to do." Carlisle said. "Besides, I hunted yesterday, I'll be fine till tomorrow."

The woman and Edward objected at once. "That deer was the smallest I have ever seen!" Edward said at the same time as the woman argued, "You need more blood Carlisle; you'll get weak if you don't."

_They hunted animals? _Most people went down to the market to by their meat and game, so why didn't they? And blood? What was that about?

"No, when she wakes up, she needs to see a familiar face." Carlisle said stubbornly.

"There is no grantee that she will wake up!" The woman pointed out.

A low growl came from someone. Was it Carlisle?

"What I meant was she could be like this for a few more days yet. The venom might take a little longer to pass through her system and her blood will take longer to leave her body than Edward's because she is taller and older." The woman corrected herself. "And if she doesn't wake up today and you stay here, it will be a waste."

Venom? Like from a snake or something?

"But what if she shows signs of waking up and I'm not here?" Carlisle asked.

"Irinawill call us, don't worry."

"She needs to hunt as well,"

"And she will. Kate and I will trade places with her as soon as we have something to drink."

And what exactly would they be drinking? So many questions were racing through my head, but that one was crystal clear. What were these people?

Fear shot through me. Were they even human? Were they something else, something horrible that they themselves hated?

"Fine," Carlisle gave in and then they were gone.

The place was quiet now, but I was aware of someone pacing at the door watching me, glancing at me now and then. I felt the eyes of this person - was it a person or was it something else? - burning into me.

What had happened at that hospital? What had happened to me? Where was I? What had Carlisle done? And why had he bitten me, causing my blood to boil with so much pain? And why was my throat itching?

I hadn't noticed it before, I had been too busy listening and panicking, but I suddenly noticed a tickling feeling. My throat was dry. I needed to drink something, to quench this thirst that was clawing at my throat.

Then a single voice spoke. "When you wake up, you must be calm. The news Carlisle will tell you will be hard to understand, but it will make things worse if you panic. He is already kicking himself enough about this. Just stay calm - everything will be OK afterwards, I promise." I wished I had that musical voice that she shared with Carlisle and the others.

I couldn't nod, I couldn't acknowledge her, I couldn't make her see if I had heard of not. If I moved, I was sure that same pain would stab me again, worse than before. If I opened my lips, a ear-splitting scream would escape.

So I just lay there. It was even worse than floating in that dark sea. It was hard because then, I knew where I was and I knew what was around me, now I felt lost and alone. I hated that feeling.

There was a creaking sound. How had I managed to hear that? I knew instantly my hearing and sense of smell had become a lot sharper and better than they had been before. Had I become blind? But they said I would open my eyes, surely that meant I would see as well? And I remember seeing blurry shapes through the pain. No, I wasn't blind.

Carlisle's voice, edged with worry, sang in my ears. "Tanya, you can hunt now. Edward and I will take over here. You need your strength for your journey tomorrow."

The woman who had been watching me while the others were away, said a quick goodbye to Carlisle and the person with him - I guessed it was that Edward boy - and left the house.

Carlisle sat down next to me. "Esme, if you can hear me, open your eyes, please."

Edward sniffed. "It isn't worth it Carlisle. She wouldn't be able to hear you so easily in the transformation. She's been like this for only a week."

A week! Had that been all? It felt like I had been trapped in this darkness for decades! And what did he mean by "transformed her", transformed me into what?

That was the question that mattered the more, mattered more than the others, the one I wanted so desperately answered. What was I now?

Carlisle's voice was filled with determination. "We can't give up. She's always been a fighter; she'll pull through quicker than you think." He spoke as if he had known me my enter life.

I don't know how much time he spent sat by me, but he never moved, even when Edward left. He even took my hand once or twice, but they didn't feel cold anymore. They felt normal.

It must have been nightfall, because when I opened my eyes for the first time it was dark around me. For a second I questioned myself, had I actually opened my eyes? I checked. Yes, they were open.

The room around me was unfamiliar. Bookshelves, tall and long, covered the wall opposite me, with thousands of books along their shelves. Picture frames also stood there, and I noticed Carlisle in most of them, stood with a boy with shockingly good-looks and bronze-coloured hair. They were both smiling, both sharing that same pale look and golden eyes.

I could hear the rustling of the leaves and the creaks of the branches. My hearing was amazing! And my sight! I couldn't begin to describe it. Even though it was dark, I noticed every last detail.

But then realization filled me and I let out a loud scream, panic flooding through me. I sprang to my feet and found myself a second later pressed against the wall. I didn't know how I had gotten there so fast, but I didn't question it. Where the hell was I?

Carlisle appeared, out of nowhere, by my side. "Esme, everything is OK."

It was him! It was actually him. Part of me had been debating with the other half if his voice had just been my imagination. But now here he stood, with the same blonde hair and golden eyes, that same friendly smile on his face, although he stood rigid, tense.

At first that itching in my throat prevented me from speaking, but I swallowed and hissed, "What am I doing here? Where am I?" I was surprised at the sound of the hiss. It sounded like a cat had voiced it, not me. It was the first time I had ever hissed or snapped at someone, and it was him - Carlisle Cullen, the doctor who had been so nice to me - who I was hissing at. It all made no sense.

"You're at my house," He answered, taking my arm. "We couldn't stay in the hospital; there were too many humans around."

_Humans, why don't you just call them people?_

I flinched away from him. "Why did you take me to your house? That's kidnapping!"

"Esme," His voice stayed forever calm, although his eyes were clouded with pain. "You have to trust me. Sit down on the couch; I'll explain everything to me."

_Be calm about it. _That woman had advised me that if I stayed calm, it would be OK. But I didn't know her, why should I listen? Besides, calm was the last thing I was feeling right now. The words_terrified _and _angry _described my feelings right now.

Carlisle took my hand. The smooth, marble-lit touch was meant to soothe me, but I was trembling. "Please, sit down."

I nodded, my legs already were buckling and I walked back to the couch, sitting down. I was still shaking. I was glad it was only Carlisle who was with me right now.

"Dr Cullen, what's happening?" I whimpered, unable to stay mad any longer. I sounded like a little girl who had lost her mother. I sounded weak.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He repeated the same request he had asked back in the hospital ten years ago. "I'm going to show you your reflection, OK?" He asked. "Don't panic at what you see." He got up and headed for one of the bookshelves, picking up a mirror.

"Carlisle, what's happened to my face?" I demanded, trying to stop shaking.

Suddenly he was back in front of me. How? "Just look,"

I leaned forward and looked into the mirror. I gasped. Staring back at me was a woman who looked like me, but was much more beautiful. She had the same caramel brown curls that framed her face, the same heart-shaped but her skin was pale, it was like she had just seen a ghost. But that wasn't the thing that startled me the most.

It was the eyes.

Instead of their normal shade of brown, they were scarlet red, like…like blood.

"You see the difference from your human self and your…new self?" Carlisle guessed, reading my reaction.

I processed his words. "My human self? What does that make me now? A ghost?"

"No," He said, biting his perfect bottom lip. "Esme, this is really hard to explain."

"Carlisle, tell me! I can't bear this! What happened to me? What am I?"

He stared at me with those soft golden eyes, but the wait was killing me. He was keeping something from me; there was something he didn't want to tell me, but something he had to. I could see it was tearing him inside, but I wanted to shake his shoulders to get it out of him.

And then finally, after a long pause of horrible silence, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"You're a vampire."


	24. Vegetarian vampires - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Shock is not a nice thing. It's something that makes your heart jump out of your skin; it makes you freeze and then panic. Right now, I was feeling something else from shock. I started laughing. "You're kidding, of course."

He shook his head. "I wish I was."

I stopped laughing straight away. His eyes were filled with truth. He wasn't lying. "A vampire - as in the whole blood-drinking, scared-of-garlic immortal?"

He winced at the words.

"Sorry," I said. Wait, why was I apologizing?

It all started to make sense to me now, like a million tiny puzzle pieces finally forming one big picture. Vampires bit people, they drank blood and they hunted. I had seen that blood on his mouth and had felt something sharp digging into my soft neck. His teeth - that was what they had been. Yet it was hard to imagine someone like Carlisle being this murdering monster. I shot backwards, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. "No, this isn't true!"

He sighed. "I wish it wasn't, Esme. I wish that there had been another way to save you, a conventional way, but there wasn't. I couldn't bear to watch you die, so I did the only thing I could do. I made you into a vampire. I made you like me."

I narrowed my new, red eyes. "Wait, you're a vampire?"

He nodded.

"Then how come your eyes aren't red like mine?"

"Your eyes are like that because you are a new-born, a recently made vampire. That itching in your throat, that's the thirst all new-borns feel - the graving for human blood."

I closed my eyes. "No, I'm not a monster! I'm never feeding off humans! You can, I won't! I'll starve; anything put kill innocent people just so I can survive."

He took my hands. "Esme, it doesn't have to be that way. All vampires have red eyes, expect for Edward and I. That's because we are vegetarian vampires, we survive on the blood of animals. And do you remember the females you heard?"

I nodded.

"Well, they are close friends of ours, our cousins you might say. They also survive of the blood of animals. Vegetarians."

"Vegetarian vampires?" Now that was something you didn't hear every day. Well, I hadn't really heard the word 'vampire' until today, it wasn't really a topic of conversation where I lived.

He dipped his head. "Edward thought of it, it's kind of a joke for us."

I didn't laugh.

He sighed. "To explain fully, I have to tell you my whole story. Are you willing to listen?"

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "OK,"

"Promise me you won't interrupt, that you will save all your questions till the end?" He asked.

I nodded. "Fine, I can do that." _Yeah, right._

"I know this will all come as a shock to you, but you have to understand that Edward and I, we aren't like normal vampires. We've chosen a different path, different…err food I guess you would say.

"I was born in 1640 in London, England. My father was my only family, my mother had died giving birth to me and I had no brothers or sisters. For a job, my father was in charge of hunting down the witches, werewolves and vampires of our town - he was a pastor. Because he had no compassion or patience, he killed many innocent people. I hated his work. He didn't wait to see if the people really were what he accused them off - he didn't want to, he didn't want to risk it and he didn't want to waste his time - so he sent them death straight away.

"I was watching a woman burn one afternoon. I knew, as well as most people in the town, that she had been innocent. As two guards dragged her towards the stand that was surrounded by twigs and branches, ready to be set alight and burn her to ashes, she looked at me. There was a pleading look in her eyes, and then it turned to hatred. She seemed to be saying 'You could have stopped this, yet you are too scared to challenge your father even though you know he is wrong.' And that night, a family lost a loved one, a person lost their mother, a husband lost his wife, an old couple had lost their daughter, children had lost their grandmother. I could hear their screams and cries. I felt, for the very first time, pure rage towards my father.

"When he got too old, I had to take over from him. He added the fat that my mother would be proud of me - I would have done anything to make her proud of me, I didn't remember her that well, just her voice and she had whispered how much she loved me and how she hoped that one day I would protect the town, just like my father.

"But as much as I cared for my mother, I didn't want to be like my father. I didn't want to be a murderer; I didn't want to be the one to blame. I decided I wouldn't be like him, that I would wait to make sure these people were what they were judged as before I sent them to die on the stakes or drown. The other pastors were annoyed with this, they were so used to my father's quick discussions, but they didn't argue with me. I was their leader, they listened to me. They had to, by doing what we did; we kept the town safe from the evil."

I listened to his story and read the pain and despair in his face. He really was a good man.

"I hadn't come across many vampires in my short life, only witches. Witches were very common - or ladies accused of being witches were very common, I don't know. But one day, I got the unlucky chance of meeting vampires. A coven of them were hiding in the sewers of London and I led the party to destroy them. A couple of our men died, the vampire killed them, and I didn't get the chance of seeing if the others lived. A vampire had jumped out at me from nowhere and bitten me. I lived, the vampire had wanted me to live, because becoming one of them, becoming an enemy of the people you once loved, was a fate worse than dying."

I watched his face as he spoke, his eyes darkening at the memory and I wondered how hard it must have been for him. He had no one to turn to for help or guidance. I was suddenly grateful I had him.

"I knew what my father would do if he found out what I was - he would take one look at me, read the signs and now the truth. Even though I was his son, he would still watch me burn in the flames. By the time I got back to the city a pain had taken over my body and I hid in a nearby cellar, buried in the piles of potatoes. I managed to keep from screaming out in pain, but it was hard.

"I spent many dark days in that cellar, shaking with pain. I was furious. Furious of how foolish I had been by letting that vampire bit me, furious of what I had become.

"If there was one thing I wanted more, it was death itself. I wanted to die, but it isn't easy for vampires. I tried so many things, but blades and poison don't affect us. I decided to starve myself. I didn't want to be a monster, I didn't want to kill humans because I had been a human myself, I had watched them shy in fear at the very name of what I was. I didn't want that. I hadn't chosen this life, and I was eager for it to end as soon as I could.

"I fled from the town, escaping into the quiet woods nearby. Only here could I be away from the humans, the thirst dying down so I could think, but the fresh-air and peace didn't keep me from getting hungry.

"A herd of deer passed me and - so thirsty I couldn't even think - I attacked them. Once I drank their blood I felt my strength return and I remembered how I was. I discovered I could feed of animal blood and survive. Animal blood isn't as filling as human blood, I wasn't as strong as the normal vampire, I would rather be weaker than be a murderer.

"I knew I still couldn't go home. My father wouldn't care if I was different from the others, he would send me to die straight away. I tried so many ways to kill myself, but nothing worked. I threw myself off of cliffs but I didn't get hurt, I hi myself in the head with rocks but it only made my head crack like the ground would if you had tossed a stone at it - for only a vampire, as I later discovered, could only kill another vampire.

"I watched my father. I watched Bethany and her mother, Marion, as they had been good friends of mine before I had become a vampire. But I was putting them in danger by being so close to them, because back then my control over my thirst was not as well controlled as is now. Soon I couldn't bear to put them in so much risk. So I left. I swam over to Europe and lived there. Swimming is easy for us, we don't have to breathe because we don't need oxygen, so we can go under water for long stretches of time. I decided to start a new life in Europe.

"Vampires don't sleep, you know, so I found myself with loads of time on my hand. I spent this time studied. I studied everything from science to music, from history to art. The thing that fascinated me most was medicine. I also enjoyed reading about the laws of my kind, well the vampire world anyway, I didn't know if there was another vampire out there who lived on human blood as well. However, I didn't learn everything about the laws until I joined the Volturi."

"The Volturi are a very old and powerful vampire, like the royal family of the vampire kind you might say. They are greatly feared and respected." Carlisle answered my unsaid question. "The leaders of the Volturi are Aro, Caius and Marcus, the ancients, and they accepted me into the Volturi. However many times they tried to change my food source back to human blood, I never allowed myself to listen to them. I was happy the way I was. Soon they created a new law, the _stregoni benefici_; the good vampire, a vampire who chose to live in piece with humans.

"The Volturi were in charge of making sure our secret stayed a secret and that the humans never found out about us. If a vampire raised suspicion by killing too many humans in the same place or let slip of our secret, the Volturi would…destroy them."

I winced.

"With their guard - the guard had vampires with special gifts and abilities that gave the Volturi that edge of terror as well as power - the Volturi were able to find out what vampire had done something terrible and get rid of them. Most of the guard have powers - I remember one in particular, Jane. She had the ability to make you feel like you are in pain. That way she can get the truth out of you. So because of all this, no one messes with the Volturi."

I winced as I thought of the group of vampires with the same red eyes, glaring at me.

"I left the Volturi after two decades of staying with them and went to the New World, where I went to university as both a student and a professor. After many years repeating this, I became a doctor. I wanted to save people's lives, not destroy them. I found this a way of giving back, saving people; it was like I was returning a life that I had taken when I was human. It was nice, coming home and knowing I helped someone who needed saving. But at night, it was unbearable to stay at home, to have to pretend to be asleep while so many people died, so I took as many nightshifts as I could.

"I moved around a lot. Vampires don't age; they stay at the age they were changed at forever, so I had to leave before people noticed I wasn't getting any older. This gave me a chance to see more of America than I would have if I was human." He cleared his throat. "Any questions?"

I swallowed. Wow, he really was amazing! He didn't want to be a murder, and he was a doctor to save people. I felt more admiration towards him than I had to anyone else. And now I knew the reason why he had left ten years ago. It wasn't like he could choose to stay; he had to, to keep himself and the secret safe.

But now it was my chance to ask a question and I couldn't find my voice at first. One particular question came to mind. "Not really, just one." I lied. Truth was I had lost count. "Who's Edward?"

"Edward is my son,"

I was startled at first, and then a little crushed.

"You have a son?" Did that mean he had a wife as well?

Carlisle smiled his brilliant smile. "Well, Edward is my adopted son - we can't have children of our own, and I wanted a companion as I was getting lonely, so I changed him. He was dying of Spanish influenza and his mother begged me that I would do everything I could to save him. I saved him the only way I could, by making him like me. Every time we move to a new place, we come up with a new cover story, how we are related. Right now, he is the brother to my late wife, but he will always be like a son to me, although I know he isn't used to calling me his father yet."

"So you're not married?" I couldn't help asking, and then regretted it. My voice sounded scared; as if I was worried he would say he was. _Stupid, Esme!_

"No, it's just me and my son in this house. Kachiri and her coven mates, Senna and Zafrina, are here for a visit. They come from South America."

"Coven, what's that?"

"A coven is a group of vampires who live together and are not nomadic. We prefer to stay in one place for a while before moving on, instead of travelling only to hunt. But I like to think of Edward and me as a family instead of a coven." He smiled at me, his lips parting to reveal perfectly white teeth.

I remembered that smile from when we first met at the hospital, all those years ago. It was amazing to have a memory in my head so fresh as if it had happened yesterday. But then again, I had never forgotten Carlisle.

"And now you are part of our family," He said. "And we protect our family. Edward and I will always look out for you; we will always have your back. But we will understand if you want to leave and become a nomad."

"No," I shook my head. I really needed someone to talk to right now, someone to keep me away from human blood as much as possible. "I would like to get to know you better, and Edward. He sounded really nice."

Carlisle scoffed. "He was just worried that I had put myself in danger, biting you in the hospital like that. I agree with him, it was a stupid thing to do, but it was a spur-of-the-moment decision."

"Why did you change me?"

He hesitated before answering. "Because I know your human life must not have been easy, or you wouldn't have jumped off a cliff, and I thought this would be a way of changing that. I hope this long life will be happy for you."

I titled my head to one side. "How did you know that was the reason I jumped off a cliff? What if I had been into drugs at the time?"

He sighed. "You're not that kind of person."

I smiled.

"I'm actually surprised you took this news so well." Carlisle admitted. "I thought you would have screamed and shouted and attacked me."

I laughed. "I guess when you're shocked; all your anger goes away."

"Does that mean I have to expect a temper-tantrum later then?" He asked.

"Na, I think I'll be OK." As long as I wasn't an enemy to humans, the whole vampire life thing wouldn't be that bad.

I felt suddenly tired, as if I had just been out for a three hour jog.

He noticed and jumped to his feet. "You should lie down and rest. You've been through a lot, and I'm sure you have a lot to process." As I lay back down, he pulled the blanket over me. "I'll be back soon to check on you."

As he got up he looked back down at me. "Esme, I would love for you to feel like you can share anything would me, like I was a brother to you or a close friend, but I will not pressure you. If you don't want to talk about your past life, I completely understand it."

I watched him leave, wanting to ask him to stay with me. I liked the feeling of his hand on mine, how comforting it was. I wanted him to stay next to me and talk to me.

Trying to look on the bright side of this situation was hard. The questions that had been bugging me for ages were finally answered, but not in a way that I would have expected. The news had been shocking, but not as shocking as the fact that I was a vampire now and this was really happening.

Vampires, the murders who drank human blood and were the stuff of nightmares, loads of top-rated films were about them, and I was one of them now. But Carlisle had said to me that he was different than the others, that he and Edward were, and I was determined to be like them.

I could defiantly tip the scales in my favour. Now I would get to know Carlisle a lot better, and maybe Edward was nice. I wasn't too keen on the hunting part though, even though it wasn't human blood. I would have to make sure they understood I would never ever drink the blood of a horse, that would be wrong.

I suddenly thought about the farm. My mother and father would be getting too old to do any work. Would they ask Ethan to look after the farm as they had first wanted, or Amy? Had they wanted me to look after the farm? Well, I wouldn't be able to now. I wondered how they had taken the news of my disappearance. Would they think that they were the reason I had run away? Would they attack Amy and Ethan with questions constantly? I had left them a letter. I knew what they had done, making me stay with Charles even though they hurt me, but I still cared about them. I hoped they were OK, and that Ethan and Amy and their families will be fine forever as well.

Like he had promised, Carlisle returned fifteen minutes later with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. I sat up as he approached and gratefully took on of the cups. "Thanks,"

"We don't eat or drink human food, but I wondered if you could do with some warmth." Carlisle explained.

"Well, the blankets keep me quite warm." I said, placing the hot cup between my hands. It felt nice.

"I meant on your skin. I know you've noticed before how cold our skin is."

I nodded. "And how hard it is, it's like rock."

"Are you calling us moving boulders with mouths, hair, eyes and lips?" Carlisle teased.

I laughed. "Yes, in a way I am!"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, but it was nice. It was peaceful. After the hectic news and the panicking black week, it felt right for there to finally be calmness and peace. I liked it.

"Can you tell me a bit more about vampires?" I asked him after five minutes of this wondering quietness passed between us. "I didn't read about them in my human life."

He was all too eager to share the abilities of vampires with me. "Well, we are really strong - as in, lift a whole tree strong - and our speed is like nothing you've ever seen."

"Faster than a cheetah?" I remember hearing about the fastest land mammal.

"Faster than a speeding car," He grinned. "When you watch a vampire run, you don't exactly see them like you would if a human was running instead. It's more like a flash, the colour of theirs clothes is what you see. One heartbeat they are there, the next they are half-way through the forest."

"And what about hunting?"

He looked reluctant at first, as if debating if he should tell me or not, worrying if I would take it well or just feel sick and scared.

"I'll be OK, Carlisle." I told him, my voice as quiet as a whisper. "Tell me."

"Well, if you are sure."

I nodded. "I am."

"We have great hearing and sense of smell. That is what makes hunting so easy. We can pinpoint our trail, follow it, track it down, pursue it and kill it. Our venom spreads through its body so fast and its dead in a couple of seconds. And because we need to human a couple of deer's to match one human, our speed and senses are really important."

"The thing that makes normal vampires so successful when they hunt humans is what they look like. When a human is changed into one of us, they become so much more beautiful. Our scent and looks and voice draw the humans in, and then…well, I bet you can guess the rest."

I took this all in. "What else? Can you fly?" I was desperate to move the subject of the conversation away from humans.

He chuckled, looking pleased that he didn't have to explain more about how the other vampires hunted humans, and I was glad I didn't have to hear about it. "No, but we can jump from a tree to tree."

"Like a squirrel?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. We can leap from a far distance as well - another thing that helps when it comes to hunting. There is one other thing, it's kind of important."

"What is it?" I leaned forward, careful not to spill any of the drink on the couch.

"There are myths that vampires can't step out in sunlight. Well, part of that is true. When we step into the sunlight, our skin glistens as if diamonds are embedded in it. That's why we can only go out on clod days - that or cover up our skin as much as we can on sunny ones - or the humans would notice and suspect something is wrong with us."

"You said the Volturi would destroy anyone who told the humans our secret, or raised suspicion, but you also said that vampires couldn't die. What exactly happens to you when you end up with the Volturi?"

"It's simple; two guards hold you down while Aro, one of the leaders, sn-snaps off your head. Then you are torn apart. What I meant before was that vampires can't kill themselves, but it doesn't mean other vampires cannot destroy them. The body of a vampire begins to crack when they are being killed, when someone is trying to trip them apart, and it looks like someone has thrown a rock at a mirror. Then you simply fall to pieces. You have to burn the remains of the vampire's body to make sure they are truly dead."

I shivered at the thought. "So vampires are flammable?"

"Yes, very flammable. But it is hard to kill one."

I looked at the mirror that he had held up for me, so I could see my reflection. He had placed it down on the coffee table beside the couch. "How come I can see myself in the mirror? I thought vampires don't have a reflection."

"That's just something the Volturi made up, so people felt safe and more comfortable. The other myths they circulated were the fact we had visible fangs and we are scared of garlic. Some of the less important facts about us are known to humans, the whole never-sleeping thing and the eyes. Vampires have red eyes normally, but when they are thirsty, their eyes turn to a black colour."

"And yours are golden to show you drink animal blood," I finished. "Will my eyes go like that soon?"

"Over time, your body will get used to the blood you drink and your eyes will simply change. Don't worry about it though; it will happen, as long as you stay to an animal diet for your first few months."

I nodded. "Noted,"

"Anything else you want to know? We have all the time in the world to go over this,"

I thought for a second. "How unbearable will the thirst be for me while I'm a new-born? I want to know so I can be ready, so I can be prepared."

"Even though I'll tell you, the thirst will be a shock to you at first, no matter what I say. It's just something that happens."

"Carlisle," I said. "I can handle it. I just want to know,"

He breathed out slowly. "The scent of the humans is like candy for a child. You want it, you can't control yourself around it - well, it is possible you can, but at first you feel like you have to taste the blood - and your whole body is taken over by this flaming sensation. You aren't yourself." He touched my kneecap. "I'm sure you can handle it though,"

"Your faith in me is a bit overwhelming," I mumbled.

"I believe that you will make a great vampire. Like I said before, you are different Esme."

"Different is sometimes a bad thing," I muttered.

"Unique then, you are unique. In all my long life I have never met another person like you. Part of you is still that bubbly, happy little sixteen year old that I knew before, and now part of you is a grown woman, determined and proud. I'm sure that you will face any challenges that come your way with your head held high."

I couldn't help smiling. "Thank you Carlisle,"

"There is nothing you have to thank me for," Carlisle said politely but his topaz eyes gleamed at my words. "Just know that I'm always here for you."

"I know that," I told him.

That earned me another one of his smiles.

"Err, Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know you were a…a vampire?" I asked.

His face changed expression. He looked almost sad. "My father was a pastor, remember? I had been told time and time again about vampires and what happens when you are bitten by one, so it was easy for me to realize what I was now."

I gulped. "How where you so sure that your father would have killed you, even if you told him you were a vampire who drank the blood of an animal?"

He sighed, as if he had hoped that question wouldn't have been asked. "Because everything that was bitten or touched by the monster was burnt, lives along with it. He wouldn't have cared if it was his son he was sending into the flames - to my father, protecting the town meant more to him than anything, even his own son."

"It must have been hard,"

"What was?"

I wished I hadn't spoken. "To have a father like that," I had to explain, there was no way out of it.

To my surprise, he laughed. "Yes, it was most of the time. He was more like a mentor to me, a mentor I didn't want to listen to most of the time and argued with a lot, rather than a father."

"Oh," My father had always been someone who was ready to a joke when I was growing up, and although he had grown serious when I was ready to marry and didn't do anything when I was getting abused by Charles, part of me still loved him.


	25. A game of cards - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I knew Esme was worried about meeting Edward and the others, so I put my hand comfortingly on hers while the others walked through the door, but quickly moved it away when they appeared at the door. Esme glanced at me awkwardly.

Carmen was the first one to smile at her. She beamed with joy. "It's really nice to see you with your eyes open, Esme!"

"T-thank you." Esme stammered.

"Esme, this is Carmen." I introduced them to each other. "Carmen, this is Esme, as you already know."

Carmen laughed and I noticed Esme smile.

"And these are Irina, Kate, Tanya and Eleazar." I gestured towards each vampire as I said their name so she knew who they were without having to ask.

"It's nice to meet you all." Esme said sweetly and politely.

"And this," I beckoned towards Edward and he took a step forward. "Is my son, Edward."

_Be nice to her son, she's had a hard week. Leave her thoughts alone._

Edward flashed me a look that said 'alright, but for now' and then turned back to Esme. "It's nice to see you with your eyes open, Esme." He echoed Carmen, and I knew he didn't know what to say.

"We've heard so much about you!" Carmen sang.

Esme titled her head to one side and I realized that she was wondering why Carmen's voice was so different. Her Spanish accent must be strange to Esme. "Carlisle told me about you, as well." She nodded once she remembered that Carmen was waiting for a reply.

Carmen shared a look with Eleazar, who nodded. After being together as long as they had, it was like they could communicate each other without words. It was nice, and sweet, and I wished I shared that with someone. I cut that thought off quickly, knowing Edward would make fun of it later on.

"Would you mind if I wash?" Esme asked me.

"Sure. Edward, could you show Esme where the bathroom is?" I would have gone, but I knew Carmen and Eleazar had something to say to me, and I would rather hear it sooner than later.

Edward nodded and Esme, after nervously glancing at me, followed him out of the room and up the stairs.

Carmen, as soon as Esme was out of earshot and we could hear Edward distracting her by pointing out where the bathroom was on the third floor.

"She looks thirsty." Carmen commented. "You should take her hunting, Carlisle."

"We should all go hunting." Eleazar disagreed. "We'll be leaving soon."

"So soon?" I had expected them to leave one day, but I was a little disappointed. Maybe Carmen and Esme would become friends.

"In a few days, at the very least."

Edward appeared at the doorway. "She's taking a shower. She said she needed to clean up - clean body clean mind, I guess."

"We'll go hunting tomorrow morning then," I didn't want her to get covered in mud straight away after she had showered. "Maybe a bit earlier, if her thirst becomes too much for her."

"She said she didnt really notice it, so many things were going through her head." Edward said.

"She said that?"

"Thought it," He corrected himself.

"Oh," We all said at the same time, nodding.

"Edward, could I ask you to keep that thing a secret for now?" I asked.

"What secret?"

"The whole mind-reading thing. It might scare her. Just keep quiet about it for now, until she is more comfortable with the whole vampire thing."

He sighed. "I guess I could do that."

I know he had been wanting to see how Esme reacted, but I didn't want her to get freaked out so soon. "Thank you, Edward."

Carmen and Eleazar left for a walk, Tanya and her sisters went to play cards and I persuaded Edward to go and join them. I waited five minutes after the shower stopped until going upstairs and looking for Esme.

She was stood in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She was peering in the mirror and I knew she was looking at her eyes and trying to get used to them. She practically jumped out of her skin when she realized I was there. "Carlisle!" She gasped, clutching the towel tightly around her.

I tried not to look at how tight the town was around her, how it showed off her curves and her thin legs. "I just came to see if you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine." If she was a human, she would have blushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you have any women clothes?"

"It would freak you out if I said yes, wouldn't it?" I joked.

"I would find it amusing, actually."

I laughed. "Kate or the others might have some spare clothes for you to wear."

"Really? That would be great. I didn't want to have to wear that raggedy dress for the rest of the week until I could get some more clothes." She said.

"I'll go ask Kate now. Your the same size as her, hold on."

"Thank you, Carlisle!" Esme smiled at me before I left.

Kate looked a little surprised at first when I asked her, and then when I added they were for Esme, she agreed. "Sure, tell her to help herself to whatever she likes. My clothes are in the black suitcase."

I nodded and thanked her before returning to Esme, who was looking through a book left by the staircase. "The pictures are great in here." She mused as I walked up the stairs towards her. She put down the book. "What did she say?"

"She said you could wear whatever you wanted." I said, slipping past her to the spare room. I rummaged through the pile of suitcases our guests had brought with them and pulled out the black one. "Here, help yourself."

"Mind giving me some privacy?" She asked politely, unzipping the suitcase and gasping when she saw the beautiful clothes that were inside it.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs." I said before leaving the room.

"Hey, Carlisle!" Edward called the second my feet touched the wooden flooring downstairs. "Want to play?" He was clearly needing another male around. Tanya's hand was laid on the table so close to his that they were nearly touching.

I nodded. "OK, but only one hand."

Edward glared at me as if to say 'don't leave me with them!' and I just smiled at him, holding back a chuckle.

The sisters were good at playing cards and I soon found myself taking out my wallet and handing a very smug-looking Kate twenty dollars.

"I wonder what she picked to wear, sister." Tanya said to Kate, who nodded.

"You'll find out now." Edward replied.

I tasted the air and picked up the sweet scent of roses and lavender that was coming from Esme.

As I looked at the staircase I saw a woman wearing a stunning purple dress, her hair rolling past her shoulders, and a shy look on her face. It was Esme.

"Does it look alright?" She asked me as I went to join her.

"It looks..."I searched for the right word. "Amazing."

She smiled, showing those adorable dimples.

Wait, what was I doing? She was Esme, my new coven member, someone I had to protect and guide. She was my friend, nothing more and nothing less.

"Um, would you like to join us for a game of cards?" I asked.

She nodded. "OK, thanks."

We sat down with the others and Kate shared out the cards. I knew Edward was looking at me through narrowed eyes. He had heard my thoughts of Esme back then, how beautiful she looked and how stunning that dress was on her, and I didn't look at him. I talked to Irina and Tanya, making sure Edward was polite to Esme. If I talked to Esme, I was sure to comment on her dress again.

* * *

**Carlisle's second set of feelings towards Esme, but he doesn't know it is love. R&R!**


	26. First vampire meal - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"Hi Esme, can I join you?"

I was sat on the staircase, looking into the night sky and the dark forest. I jumped as the voice spoke behind me, and turned to see Tanya standing there at the top of the stairs, her curls glowing in the moonlight. She looked at me patiently.

"Sure," I said, shifting over to create more space for her, and she smiled gratefully at me as she sat down. "Um, is it just the five of you in your coven?" That was a lot of vampires in one house.

"Yes, since my mother died. There's me, Kate and our other sister, Irina. Irina isn't as social as Kate and I and decided to stay at home. Carmen and Eleazar are our newest members."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," I said, my voice filled with sympathy.

Her golden eyes darkened. "You don't need to feel sorry - mother got what she deserved, what she had guessed would have happened. Besides, since then Kate, Irina and I have learnt so much about the law, things that we didn't know about before the whole thing."

I stared at her, wondering why anyone would speak so harshly about a member of their family, let alone their mother, their deceased mother.

"Ever heard of the immortal children?" Tanya asked, it was like she had known what I was thinking. "Has Carlisle told you about them?"

I shook my head; the name was strange to me.

"They are human toddlers and infants that have been turned into vampires. When a human is turned into a vampire, they become more beautiful than when they were still…alive. They are gorgeous, with one look you couldn't help fall in love with them, with their little dimples and cheeky smiles. These immortal children were beautiful, adorable and cute. But their striking beauty is what is deadly."

"Although they shared our strength and skills as if they were older and advanced, the immortal child's mental age stays the same. Their tantrums are what make them so deadly, because they are so uncontrollable. They can control a whole village in just one tantrum."

"My mother - Sasha, created them. She named one Vasilli, who was my adopted brother. Kate, Irina and I had no idea what was going on. Why had our mother brought this little, rosy-cheeked boy into our house? She didn't transform humans often, and as soon as Irina joined us she promised she would never do it again, she just couldn't get used to biting people, trying to ignore the painful first - she couldn't go through with it."

"But as I said, these immortal children were too hard to control. The Volturi stepped in and killed them, any one they found, and they sought to find the ones who also helped them. Of course, it didn't take them long to find us."

"They killed Sasha and Vasilli right in front of us - I could tell it was hard for Irina, she winced at every shrieked of pain, Kate and I tried to stay brave, but it affected us as well, we just didn't admit it - and then Aro turned to us three. Aro is very power, with one touch he can read every thought you have ever had. He thought that we were in on it as well alongside our mother, but he soon found out we were innocent and he and the Volturi left us in peace."

"I've heard Edward say that word before, the 'Volturi' word." I said. "Who are they? Who's Aro? Is he the leader?"

"The Volturi are over in Italy, they are very powerful vampires with abilities to read thoughts and conflict pain. They are like the royal family of the vampire world. If a vampire reveals the truth about us to a human, or kills too many people and becomes a monster, the Volturi destroys them."

"Aro, Caius and Marcus, the ancients, are the head of the Volturi. They make the decisions and tell the army what to do. Carlisle knows them well; he lived for them for two whole decades while he was studying over in Italy."

I almost chocked. "Carlisle lived with them?"

Tanya nodded. "He was like a helper to Aro and the other two. But he left after a few decades to become a vampire. He learnt a lot from the Volturi, the arts and sciences, enough to become a doctor."

I shivered. "I wouldn't want to meet the Volturi."

"You might have to - Caius will be eager to meet the newest member to Carlisle's coven." Tanya warned me. "Besides, if it weren't for the Volturi, our secret would be out and people would know that vampires truly exist. There is only one law in our world - don't tell the humans about us. If there was no threat of being destroyed by the Volturi, you can guarantee that most vampires would have told the humans. As long as the Volturi keep things in line and our secret stays a secret, we are safe."

"You said Aro can read all the thoughts you've ever had by one touch," I remembered. "And you said they were a powerful family - do any of the others have powers?"

"Only some vampires are gifted with special abilities, Aro is one of them. Caius doesn't have any gifts, but Aro was impressed with his ambition and passionate capability to hate. Marcus however if gifted, he is able to read the emotional ties between people,"

I nodded.

"And then there is the Volturi guard, and most of them possess powers." Tanya continued. "There is Jane, who can inflict pain on anyone by just thinking it. Her brother, Alec, can cut off all senses you have. Together, Jane and Alec are impossible to beat - that's why they are so respected, feared, and top-ranked guards."

Again, I nodded. I wanted to take all this information in. "And what can normal vampires do?"

"Run faster than the wind, pick up trees without help, hear the tiniest sounds - and I bet you already found out about our super eye sight huh?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, we can't sit here all night." Tanya said, getting to her feet. "We're all going hunting in ten minutes, do you want to come?"

I smiled. "Thanks, I will."

We stood in the clearing, soundless and still. I looked at Carlisle, who was stood in the centre with Edward and Tanya at either side of him. Kate looked impatient, flicking at the ground with her boot, but when Edward flashed her a sharp glance, she stilled and looked down at the floor. Tanya then moved from Carlisle's side and stood with me, nodding encouragingly.

Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle, Edward and Kate shot off into the undergrowth. "Come on," Tanya grabbed my arm and started dragging me. "I smell deer. Run as fast as you can."

I nodded and the two of us raced after the others. As I quickened my pace, the forest around me blurred. "What's happening?"

"We're running at vampire speed." Tanya told me, letting go of my arm. "And we never tire! Come on! Let's catch up with the others!"

As we headed deeper into the forest, I didn't see the trees around me, my nostrils flaring at the scent of deer. Something was taking over me, driving me to go faster, to run as hard as I could and never lose the trail left my the deer. Was it a hunting instinct that had finally kicked in?

There was a grunt and I spotted Kate tripping over a branch. Her perfect balance kept her on her feet, but she stumbled and fell a little behind the others. Tanya and I managed to catch up with her. "You OK?" Tanya checked while I watched from her side.

"Yeah, stupid bramble tripped me up." Kate shook her head and managed to go faster than us, disappearing over the slope.

"She's fast," I commented.

Tanya grinned proudly. "Fastest vampire I know, but she's very stubborn. Last time we were hunting, she caught up to the bear, and even though she wasn't the one to give the killing bite, she claimed it as her catch. She's ever so proud, and we never really correct her when she's wrong."

_Bear, these vampires hunt animals as big as bears?_

By the time we caught up to the others, Carlisle and Edward had brought the deer down and had killed it. I stared at the carcass, feeling a little sick at first, then hungry.

"Kate shocked it and we managed to kill it." Carlisle explained.

"Shocked it?" I stared at the blonde-haired Kate with amazement and a little horror.

Kate chuckled.

"With her palms she can create electrical currents," Tanya whispered.

Kate overheard. "I'm working on making my whole body do the same, not just my palms."

Well, I was defiantly never shaking hands with her.

Edward scoffed as if he had heard my thought.

I crouched down next to Tanya, trying to get used to the salty smell of blood and trying to ignore the flies and the carcass in front of me. This would give my strength and at least it wasn't a human's blood I was drinking.

_My first vampire meal, _I thought to myself, _Let the feast begin - I guess._

* * *

**A little bit of bonding time between Tanya and Esme!**


	27. Clothes for Esme - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I tapped the pen against the desk as I watched the hand of the clock move slowly around. It was as if time decided to torture me.

Although I tried to ignore it, the main reason I wanted to go back home was Esme. I didn't like leaving her alone - Edward had gone out with the sisters and Carmen and Eleazar wanted to go sightseeing - and maybe, if I beat the others home, I could talk to her and find out more about her.

It was strange how much she had affected me since she became a vampire. She made me smile and laugh more, something the others noticed straight away and teased me about it, and life at home was much happier. She was such fun to be around. While I read at home, she would draw or clean. Even though we didn't always speak to each other, I was much happier just knowing she was there. But it was hard trying not to think about her when I was around Edward.

I had taken her around the house when we had gotten back from the house and was thankful to the Denali sisters for letting Esme keep some of their clothes. I planned to stop by town to buy her some more clothes. I smiled as I pictured the look on her face, the delight and joy, the dimples forming on his face.

"Dr Cullen," A voice broke through my daydream.

I snapped my head up. "Yes, Dr Maccabee."

"It's four o'clock, your shift is over. You can go home now."

Normally, before Esme, I would have offered to stay longer. But now I got to my feet and started collecting my stuff. "OK, thanks."

He noticed my sudden rush of excitement. "Got someone waiting for you at home?"

I looked at him, confused. "What? I mean, pardon."

"Well, I just thought that you were in a hurry to see someone. The other doctors get like that when they are told to leave. I'm like that, I can't wait to get home and see my wife."

"I think its just that I need some fresh air." I said.

"Oh, yeah. You have been spending a lot of time in the hospital for the last few months, you deserve a break. In fact, I'm sure that if you asked, the hospital wouldn't mind sparing you for a few weeks."

I shook my head instantly. Of course the idea of spending more time with Esme and learning about her was a nice one, I couldn't leave the hospital with all the patients. They needed my help. "No, I'll be back in tomorrow at eight."

Dr Maccabee nodded and left the room. I followed him out and shut the door behind me.

Locating my car, I slid in and started the engine. I headed towards town, thankful that it was me getting the clothes and not Edward. I wasn't completely reassured that he could handle his control around so many people, around the strong scent of blood. I had been surprised that I could handle my control.

At town I headed for the shop with the most costumers, guessing there must be nice clothes.

"Getting that for your girlfriend?" A man who was left holding almost an entire wardrobe of clothes while his companion searched through the next rack.

"No, my roommate." I said.

"Oh," He looked away awkwardly and went to help his wife.

Once I had picked out a few more dresses, skirts, blouses, shoes and...underwear, for Esme, I went to pay for it and headed back to the car. All the way home I pictured Esme's delighted face as she rummaged through the bags and went to try on all the clothes, asking me for my opinion. I wanted to make her as happy as she could be in her new life.

I pulled the car up outside the house and got out, shutting the door quickly. Two steps at a time, I fly up the stairs and opened the front door.

Esme, on her way from the living room, almost collided with me.

She let out a startled gasp and started loosing her balance and starting to fall backwards.

I dropped the bags on the floor and lunged forward, catching her arm and pulling her back on her feet before she could hit the ground. Then we stood frozen in a strange postion, with my hand suddenly on her waist, her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest.

We jumped apart and stared at each other, waiting for the other one to speak first. I wanted to laugh, but feared that it would make her feel more uncomfortable.

Then her eyes fell to something on the floor by my feet. "What's with the bags?"

"Oh,2 I said, suddenly remembering the shopping. "I bought some more clothes for you."

She gasped, delighted. "Really?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Now you can fill that wardrobe." I know she had been a little embarrassed when she had found the wardrobe in her new room, and had told me that she didn't have any clothes to put in it. Now she did, the clothes the sisters had given her and the ones I had just bought.

But I had made the mistake of leaving the receipt in the smallest bag, the one that she picked up. As she pulled out the shoes to admire them, the thin piece of paper slipped out and flew to the floor. I made a grab for it, but she was quicker.

Her eyes widened when she saw the number. "A hundred and twenty dollars?!"

Oops. Big mistake. "Well, I got a discount."

"Oh sure, because you went over one hundred!"

"No," I said.

"Carlisle, I told you I didn't want you to spend any money on me. I can't repay you even a dollar!"

"You don't need to. Esme, trust me, it's fine. I didn't mind spending money on you."

Then she dropped the bag, with the shoes inside them, with the others and turned. She walked away and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I called when she was half-way up the staircase.

She turned to look at me over her shoulders. I winced when I saw she looked upset.

"You still have the receipt, you should return the clothes." She said.

"But Esme-" I tried to protest.

She cut me off. "You might be OK with spending money on me, but I'm not."

And then she was gone and I suddenly found myself looking into the furious eyes of Carmen.

"What were you thinking!" She demanded, hitting my arm.

I flinched. "Care to explain what you are talking about?"

"She hates knowing that you have given her so much, this house and a second life. She hates that she cannot pay you back. And now you have gone and made it worse!"

"I just wanted to make her feel more at home!" I disagreed, getting annoyed.

She sighed. "I know you did, Carlisle. But Esme is really sensitive right now. She took this the wrong way. She feels...weak."

"I should talk to her," I decided.

Carmen nodded. "Yes, but leave the clothes down here. Wait for her to except them."

"OK,"

"I'll stay here and make sure Kate, Tanya and Irina keep their hands off the clothes."

I smiled. "Thanks, Carmen." Then I headed upstairs.

I hesitated outside of Esme's room, my hand held up in a fist, ready to knock on the door. What was I going to say? I knocked. "Esme?"

"Come in, Carlisle." That shy, beautiful voice answered.

I opened the door and saw her lying on the small couch that Edward had moved from the spare room.

I walked over to her, not exactly knowing if I was allowed to sit down or not, so I just stood. "Listen Esme, I'm sorry if I offended you."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't. I kind of liked it. It was very nice of you. It was just surprising. I was just a little upset today, so I took it out on you. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why were you upset?" I asked, worried.

She looked at her hands and didn't reply.

"Esme, you can tell me anything, I'll listen." I reassured you. "I promise."

She shook her head. "I don't want to bore you."

"Esme," My voice was as soft as I could make it.

"It's alright. I guess it was just one of those days. We all have bad days right?"

I realized she didn't want to talk about it, that she never would because she didn't trust me that well enough yet. It hurt, but I didn't want to hurt her any more.

So I changed the subject. "Do you want me to bring the clothes up?"

She looked up at me. "OK, but can you promise me something?"

"Anything," I said with a bit too much emotion in my voice.

"Promise me that you will never buy me another piece of clothing, or anything even an earring."

"I promise I will never buy you anything without you asking."

"Carlisle, that's not what I meant. I can't pay you back. When I can, I will, and then I can pay for my own things."

I sighed. "OK, I promise."

She smiled. "Great, thank you."

"Your welcome." I said, trying to smile, although the fact I would never be the one responsible of making a happy smile on her face.

* * *

**Carlisle showing his care and affection to Esme even though he doesn't really know it himself. please R&R!**


	28. Cakes and Confidence - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"What are you doing, Esme?"

Carlisle's voice made me jump. The egg that had been in my palm cracked when I balled my hand into a fist, the yoke flew everywhere and dotted yellow spots around the sick.

"Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I-" I began, but he was already at my side mopping away the spill with a cloth.

"Don't worry about it." He told me gently, smiling a little. "No harm, no foul, right?"

"I guess I forgot about my strength," I sighed.

He chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Esme, don't worry about it, it was just egg."

"I messed up your kitchen." I argued. "And I made you clean it up for me."

"No, I wanted to. What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" He asked with a slight grin. "So, as I was saying, what exactly are you doing?"

I pointed at the bowl by the sink, which was filled with cake mixture. "I was baking something,"

His eyes glistered with amusement. "It smells lovely Esme. But you do remember we don't eat, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him jokingly. "I know. I was making this for the homeless shelter in town."

That seemed to take him by surprise. "I should have known you would have done something like this. It's a nice idea Esme, its very kind of you." He said.

"Of course I would have to ask Edward to drop it off for me." I wasn't used to the scent of human blood; it still made my first burn like flames. I wondered how long it had taken Carlisle and Edward to get to a stage where it was just a small itching.

"I would have done that for you,"

"I've already gotten Edward to agree. But thank you for the consideration." I grabbed another egg out of the carton and tapped it against the rim of the bowl, this time making sure the inside when into the mixture and not over the rest of the kitchen. I started to stir it together, being careful.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Carlisle offered.

I thought for a second. "The cookies could come out of the oven I think, they should be done by now."

He nodded and bent down to open the oven.

"Use the-!" I tried warned him, tossing him the mitts. I was too late. They sailed past his shoulder and onto the ground. He got up.

Carlisle stared at me in puzzlement, the tray of cookies in his hand. Then he laughed softly. "Esme, I can't feel it."

"Aren't vampires flammable?" I had been very cautious around the oven today. I suddenly felt stupid.

"Not to a tray of cookies," He replied with a wink.

I swallowed. "Um…can you put them on the table to cool them down?"

"Sure," He said, placing them down where I had asked. I heard him sniff. "They smell really good. Who taught you how to cook?"

"I did," I admitted, still stirring the mixture. I feared that if I looked at him I would get distracted and the bowl would slip off the counter and smash into little shards on the floor.

"Your mother didn't teach you?" He asked. His voice was edged concerned. No, surely he wasn't worried about me.

"I was six when I learnt to cook; she was busy with the farm and raising Amy. My grandmother bought me a cooking book for Christmas once and I decided to try it. I had most of the ingredients at home and while they were working out on the farm, I stayed behind to watch Amy for my mother and I baked them all a cake to have after lunch. They liked it and after that I kept cooking."

"Your childhood sounds very nice," He commented.

I winced without meaning to.

"I'm sorry," He said instantly. There was silence and then he changed the subject. "Why are you giving this to the homeless shelter?"

"I know the food they have there, I stayed there once. I want them to have something beautiful for once."

"I'm sure if you went, they would have enough beauty that they wouldn't need the cake." He said suddenly.

I looked over my shoulder at him and he looked as if he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Edward walked in at that very moment as I was opening my mouth to say something. "Esme," He spoke to me, nodding in greeting to Carlisle as he passed him. I turned my eyes to Edward, glad that I had something else to focus on. "When will you be finished with the cakes?"

"Half an hour," I answered. "Thank you for doing this again, Edward."

"That's OK. I'll get you some more clothes as well."

I smiled warmly at him. "That's very sweet of you."

He shrugged. "I might as well make the most of the trip down to town." He turned to Carlisle. "Do you need anything from town?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, thank you."

Glancing at me with a confused expression, Edward left the room. "Just call me when they are finished!" He called back to me from the living room.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I better call the hospital and see if they need me tonight."

"Carlisle-" I started, not wanting to end things on awkward terms.

He looked over his shoulder at me as he froze at the doorway. "I'll see you later, Esme."

I was left standing in the kitchen with the bowl filled with mixture in my hands. I sighed and placed it down. My head fell into my hands.

"Esme?" Edward's voice sounded and I looked up to see that he had returned. He stared down at me and actually looked worried. It was the first emotion I had seen him give me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. I had to lie. "Yes, I'm fine thank you, Edward."

"No, you're not." He said. I was such a terrible liar! "And yes, you are."

"How did you know-?"

"I can read your thoughts, Esme. I guess Carlisle hasn't told you that though."

"What?" I didn't know if I was more surprised, or annoyed that Carlisle hadn't told me this.

"You're more annoyed," Edward said. "I know you care about Carlisle deeply."

"How? What? Huh?" I felt suddenly dizzy.

"Let's go into the living room and talk, so you can sit down."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Now, please explain." I could feel a headache coming on. I tried not to think about anything.

"Well, you've heard about the Volturi, right?" He asked and I nodded. "And Carlisle said that there are vampires in the guard who poses a certain gift or talent? I have a talent like them - although that is the only thing we have in common - I can read peoples thoughts."

"You lost me,"

"When I focus on someone, their thoughts are so clear it's like they are talking out loud. I can hear everything they are thinking, like mind-reading. And that's how I know about your feelings for Carlisle."

"If you dare mention any of that to him I swear…" I tried to be angry, but I couldn't help smile a little at how stupid I sounded.

"I won't, don't worry." He promised. "Not that he would mind or anything…"

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing," Edward said quickly. "You should talk to him, Esme. He wants to be friends with you again, I heard his thoughts. And he wants more than anything for you to feel…comfortable around him."

"He wants me to tell him about my past,"

Edward shook his head. "He won't force you to do that. He'll wait, but it kills him to think that you don't trust him."

"I do trust him." I said.

"Then talk to him," Edward advised.

"What about the cakes?" I asked, a little worried about what Carlisle would say about my history and how he would react to how broken I was.

Edward sighed. "I'll sort that out,"

"You can bake?" I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice.

"I am good at things." He laughed and took the bowl from my hands. "Go and talk to him Esme."

I gave him. "Fine, but if things go bad I'm going to hunt you down and-"

He cut me off. "I think we have discovered that you don't mean to be angry and your threats are just a joke. Now go," He urged.

I sighed, defeated. "OK, but seriously Edward, that cake better not get burnt."

"I promise," He said, smiling.

Without another word, just a little ruff of his hair, I left him in the kitchen and headed upstairs. I took my time, thinking about what I would say. I paused outside the room and knocked on the door. "Carlisle?"

"Esme?" His voice spoke.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes,"

Placing my hand on the door handle, I twisted it and opened the door.

He was sat on his desk chair reading a book. I could tell it was an old book, it looked dusty and the brown cover was ripped, the pages looked yellow with age. As he closed the book a buff of dust flew up, confirming the old age. He didn't even cough or sneeze.

"Why didn't you tell me about Edward's talent?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and not shut and I fixed my eyes on the door as I closed it. I had to look back at him, because I would look stupid looking at a closed door for ages.

He chuckled, I think.

"You found out about that then, huh?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, he told me."

Carlisle got up and walked over to me, leaving the old book on his desk. I looked at his face as he approached and stopped in front of me. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I shouldn't have said those things."

"What?" He was apologizing? "Carlisle, I didn't mind. It was quite flattering actually. I would have gone as red as a tomato if I was a human."

He didn't look reassured.

I decided to speak first. "I know you want to learn about my history. It is, again, flattering that you care so much. Well, I'm ready to tell you."

"Esme…" He began, obviously going to say that I didn't have to.

I stopped him. "Listen, please. I want to do this. I want to tell you."

He still looked grave. "Take a seat then, I would hate to make you stand up."

I sat down in the comfy light green armchair and watched him place himself in the one next to it. I didn't know where to begin my story. "Um…well, you know how I was raised on a farm and that I helped out there?"

He nodded.

"I hoped to spend the rest of my life there. I knew my parents had wanted Ethan to, but my brother had often complained that he had wanted to do something else, something that paid better. I offered instantly, but they said that I couldn't look after a farm without a husband and family to help. When I turned eighteen, the husband-hunting started. They looked for a respectable and sensible young man to become my husband. I didn't know Charles Evenson well - Ethan did, he knew him as a bully and a mean boy who fought a lot at school with those who were younger than him - and he was older than me, but he asked me for my hand in marriage and I had to except. The truth was my mother sad yes for me. I was too busy trying to wake up."

Carlisle looked at me with eyes dark with emotion. It looked like anger, as if shocked that my own mother would agree to marry me off to some man that I hardly knew. The next part of the story would be one of the hardest things to admit, but I felt comfortable, a little, by talking to Carlisle about it.

"Charles seemed nice enough. Many people liked him. But his public face was different from his personal one, let's just say." I closed my eyes.

My eyes flicked open when I felt Carlisle's hands cover my own. He gave them a gentle squeeze. "What did he do to you, Esme?" He asked his voice as soft as feathers.

"He…abused me. At first it was just name-calling, he called me things like 'useless' and 'pathetic' but then he started hitting and kicking me. It was torture. I got some peace, for a sort while, when he went off to war, but he came back and it started again. I told my parents about this, but they just willed me to be a good wife and put up with it.

"I didn't think I would ever have the courage to leave him, to run away and never come back. How could I leave my brother and sister? How could I hurt them so much? But my choice was made when I found out I was pregnant. Already I loved this baby more than anything, and I wanted the best for my child. The best would be far away from Charles. So one day, when he was down at the pub with his friends, I ran. I let letters for my brother and sister to tell them not to worry but asked them not to reply and burn the letters once they had read them. I asked them the promise not to tell Charles, and I knew I was putting them at risk. If Charles hurt them, I could never forgive myself.

"I became a teacher and pretended to be a war widow. I told people my name was Annie Grace but didn't make friends with people around me in case they would meet Charles one day and tell him they knew me. My baby was born a few months after this.

"He was perfect, with rosy cheeks and dimples when he smiled. And he had the same hazel coloured eyes as me and…he was just perfect. But he died. He was killed my lung-fever. After that I decided to kill myself. Then I was brought to the morgue and…well, you know the rest."

Carlisle squeezed my hands again. "Esme, I'm so sorry."

I was staring at the floor. If they could, tears would be rolling down my face right now. I started the sob. The noise sounded horrible and it felt worse because I knew I was the one making it, but if I couldn't cry this was the next best thing. With each sob I started to feel more and more hurt.

Then Carlisle wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. My head was resting against his chest, but I let it. I felt his hand on the back of my head and I heard him soothing me.

"Well, now you know my past. It's not really a happy one, is it?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry; if I had known what you had gone through I would never have asked."

"Carlisle, it isn't your fault. None of this is."

"Apart from the part where you are a vampire now, that is. I should have known you wanted to die. I stopped you from doing that."

I looked up at him. He looked utterly defeated.

"No, I'm thankful for what you did. You gave me a second chance at life, Carlisle, not everyone gets that. And this time, I will make my life perfect. Thank you,"

He kept his arms around me for a little bit longer and I enjoyed being so close him. Should I tell him how I feel about him? No, it's too soon for that, at it's just a crush.

No, it isn't. It's love. A crush is a small feeling towards something. This feeling I had towards Carlisle was much stronger.

It was love, there was no denying it, but I couldn't admit that to him. I was too much of a chicken.

* * *

**Esme showing her characteristics more in this chapter - sweet, caring but sensitive - and Carlisle showing his - compassion, care and kindness **


	29. You love her - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I jumped as a scream filled the air. It was followed by loud sobbing.

I froze as I heard where the sound was coming from. Esme's room.

Edward had also gone still, but he looked confused. "Oh no," He mumbled.

Lost for words, Edward jsut sat there shaking his head in disbelief.

"Edward!" I hissed. "What is it?"

"She tried to sleep." He murmured. "She closed her eyes and there he was. He was there, haunting her and scaring her, kicking her and insulting her. It was horrible."

"Charles," I growled.

"You should go and speak to her Carlisle. She needs you. She's really upset." Edward told me.

I nodded and headed up the stairs to Esme's room. This time I didn't knock, just flung open the door. She was lying in a tight ball on the floor, sobbing. I kneeled down and placed my hand on my shoulder.

I wished I hadn't. She jerked up and screamed. Then she recognized me and slumped her head back down in her arms, continuing to sob.

"Esme, what happened?" I asked gently.

She curled herself from the ball and then put her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace. She was shaken, I had to be comforting before saying something. Should have thought about that before.

"I tried to sleep,"

"Didn't I tell you we didn't sleep?" I asked teasingly, trying to cheer her up. I longed to see her face, to know what her reaction was going to be before she spoke, but her face was pressed against my neck.

I told myself to stop enjoying the feeling of her in my arms and concentrate on her.

"Yes, you did. But I was bored and I wanted to see if it was true or not. But as soon as I opened my eyes, he was there."

"Charles," Like before, I growled his name in disgust. That horrible man had turned that spirited, bubbly teenager I had met ten years ago into this broken woman who thought herself as a monster. I hated him. I hated him. I hated him!

She nodded, still whimpering.

"Talking about him yesterday must have woken up the memories," I sighed, "Esme, I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault," She said, pulling away from me. I missed the feeling of her body against mine and longed to pull her back into my arms. "I was bored."

"Then it is my fault. I was downstairs, I should have come up here and talked to you."

She shook her head. "It's not your duty to make sure I'm entertained. You have work to finish, I know that."

"But if I had known, I would have left it for later. "Esme, I'm sorry," He repeated.

"It wasn't your fau-"

"Yes, it was. I left you alone, and for that I am truly sorry."

She started to sob again and I tensed, but she stopped herself. "I wish I could go outside, to the town and go shopping, but I can't."

I sat up straight, an idea coming to me."Why don't I take you into town tomorrow?" I suggested.

Wait, what was I saying? She was only two months old! How could she have enough self-control when she hadn't even crossed one human yet? But I would never doubt her that way. Maybe it would work...

She stared up at me in disbelief. "What?"

"Well, I would drive you through town every day so you get used to human blood and learn to ignore it. If we do that on a daily basis, you'll be able to go into town soon, and maybe you can visit the hospital with me." So what if we didn't go shopping? It would build up her control so that one day she could go shopping herself.

She looked ready to smile, but something made her stop. I couldn't help feel a little disappointed. "Sounds good," She agreed.

"But for now, what do you say about a game of chess?"

She shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I hate chess."

"Is there another game you would prefer to play?" I pressed, determined not to let her be alone so soon.

Finally she smiled, a sight I had been waiting to see all day. "Um, I didn't play a lot of games as a child. I was always busy,"

"Expect for tree climbing?" I teased gently.

She gave me a little shove, unable to hide her amusement.. "What, you want to go outside and climb some trees now?"

"How about a free tour around Ashland instead?" I asked. "I could take you around in the car,"

She raised her eyebrows. "And where would we be going?"

The corners of my lips twitched, ready to smile. "Everywhere - the theater, the park, the town."

"The town, are you sure I can manage going there?" There would hundreds of humans there."

"I know you can,"

"Your faith in me is a little off, you know. I'm not sure."

I took her hands and we both got up. "Come on, it'll be fun."

She bit her lower lip.

"If you'd rather stay here and play chess then that's OK." I added, not wanting to make her do something she didn't want to do.

At the mention of the game she disliked, she shook her head and chirped up. "OK, fine, let's go! Actually, could I get changed into something a little comfortable first?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'll be downstairs."

I waited by the door for her to finish getting ready and told Edward what was happening. He seemed alright with being left in the house by himself and said he had planned to go hunting with Eleazar and Carmen. After what had happened these past few days I had completely forgotten about our guests. They would be leaving tomorrow evening, I had to spend some time with them before they left.

"It will be good for you two to have some time together." Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe today is the day you tell her your feelings for her."

I looked away. "What feelings? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh come on, Carlisle. Don't give me any of that. I know you love her."

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed, knowing Esme might be able to hear us.

Edward grinned. "So you do like her?"

"What do you want from me Edward? Do yuo want me to say out loud what I feel about her?!"

"Well, yes."

"Fine! I care about her more than I have cared about anyone before."

"Thanks," He pretended to be hurt, and then smiled. "What else? There is more, I know it!"

"I think about her all the time. I would die for her. I would gladly give up my life to make sure no harm ever comes to her. She's always in my head, for ten yars she has been. And I...love her."

Yes, there was no trying to argue with myself. I did love Esme. Not like a friend loved a friend. I really loved her.

Edward looked satisfied. "Then stop waiting around and tell her."

I gulped.

"She's coming down the stairs." Edward whispered as quietly as he could. "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it," I sighed before looking for her.

Esme changed into a pair of black jeans and a plain white blouse, but she still looked beautiful. I was starting to wonder if there was an outfit out there that she didn't look beautiful in.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yep,"

Was it just my imagination, or did she look like she was excited about this trip? Why should she be happy about spending time with me?

_I love her. But she could never feel the same way back. Confessing my feelings was going to be hard._

* * *

**A little conversation between Carlisle and Edward! Please R&R!**


	30. First kiss - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I clutched the seat as we drove towards the town. "Maybe this isn't such a great idea,"

"Do you want to stay here while I get the clothes for you?" He asked kindly.

"That would look weird; a man buying woman's clothes, people might start to get the wrong idea about you." I tried to laugh but my throat was raging with thirst. Too many humans were around me.

"Then I'll turn around and head home if you'd prefer. I'm sure I can handle the clothes shopping, I don't care what people think of me." He looked at my hands. "Besides, Edward won't be pleased when he sees that you're damaging his car."

I looked down and picked up my hands. They had left two huge dents where they had just been. "Oops, I didn't know I was that strong."

He laughed a little.

"Are we going into the shops? I don't think I can handle it right now, I'm not strong enough to resist the scent of human blood."

"Then we'll just stay in the car." He suggested it. "You know, I think that will be good for you. We'll stay in here for a while until you get used to the scents of human blood, and then come back tomorrow and see how things go."

I was all too eager to stay away from humans. I placed my hands on my knees. "OK, what should we do to pass the time?"

"Play a game?"

"Really?"

"Sure, we'll take it in turns to ask the other a question. We don't that much about each other, unfortunately and we have plenty of time on our hands."

I nodded. "OK, you start."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 23rd," I said. "When's yours?"

"Someday in January I think,"

"You think?"

"Back when I was human, we didn't know time and dates that well. I don't even know what year I was born."

I sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Why should you be sorry? It's not your fault. And it's not that important."

"Not important? A birthday is important; it celebrates when you were born, when you came into this world." Memories rushed through me. "Every year on my birthday, my parents would cook an amazing breakfast and we would open my presents at the table. Everyone would laugh and smile and it seemed like there weren't any problems with the rent or the animals."

His face cracked with pain and his smile vanished. "Now I'm the one who should be sorry,"

"Why?"

"You wanted to die, your life was horrible for you and I don't blame you for jumping off that cliff. But when I saw you lying in the morgue, when I heard your heartbeat…"

I shushed him. "Everything's OK now, because of you."

His shoulders became these tense although I could tell he was still thinking about this through his head.

"Carlisle, you don't have to beat yourself up for this. I'm fine, more than fine. You've given me a second chance of life and I can't ever thank you enough." I wanted him to talk again. "Now, can we play our game?"

He swallowed and nodded. "OK, you can ask the next question."

"I just asked you one though, it's your turn."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to ask. You go,"

"Um," There had been so many questions I had wanted to ask him, why he left and what he had done in the past ten years, but now I actually had a chance to ask one, I couldn't think of the one I wanted answered most. I ended up asking the least important question, "What's your favourite animal?"

"The lion," He pointed at his ring. I leaned over to have a closer look. There was a lion standing on its back legs, the other two raised proudly in the air. Over the top was the word 'Cullen' and underneath were three clovers. "It's the Cullen family crest - Edward has it as a wrist band. I'll get you one too, if you'd like."

"That's very kind," Even though he had just broken his promise of never buying me anything again, I let it slip, just this once.

"It's alright," Carlisle said. "Next question; did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I was a single child." Oh yeah, he had already told me that. "What about you?"

"Yes, an older brother named Ethan and a little sister called Amy." I searched for another question. "Why did you want to become a doctor?"

He didn't even have to think. He must be asked this question a lot by his other vampire friends. "I wanted to help people. It's nice knowing that you saved a life. Vampires are meant to take lives, like all the legends, movies and books say, but I didn't want that. Being a doctor, you get to meet loads of people and every time I drive home I look back at my day and feel pleased with what I did."

Wow. He was so amazing!

"Now, my question might be a bit hard for you."

He meant he was going to ask about my human life. I swallowed and said bravely, "It's OK, fire away."

"Why did you parents make you keep quiet about Charles?"

"They needed the money to keep the farm running. Charles's family was very rich and gave my parents money throughout our marriage. But at the end I couldn't live like that anymore, I always felt like my parents didn't care about me, and so I ran off."

"That mustn't have been easy," He sympathized.

I didn't really want to talk about it, so I rushed into my next question. "Do you really think of Edward as your son?"

He nodded. "Of course, I couldn't ask for a better son. It feels like he actually is my son - I know that is impossible, but still. It feels like we share the same blood."

His answer was so deep, so filled with emotion.

"Right, he straightened up. "What's your favourite colour?"

"You're using one of your questions to ask me what my favourite colour is."

"I want to know everything about you, so why not?"

I could feel a smile forming. "Aqua blue,"

"Really? I would have thought it was purple."

"Well, lavender is my second-favourite"

He dipped his head. "Interesting,"

"My turn, how can you be around all that blood all day and control your thirst?"

"I've been doing it for two hundred years now, it gets easier and easier. Sure at the start I was a bit unsure if I wasn't just putting people in more danger, but focus and control is the key."

Good answer. "OK,"

"Esme, you know we've been sat in this car for twenty minutes?" He asked suddenly.

"Have we? It doesn't feel that long,"

"You haven't once tried to get out, I haven't had to wrestle you back into the car - I'm proud of you."

I couldn't help smile. "Thanks, I don't really feel it anymore. Maybe it's just because talking distracting me," _No, your face is more distracting actually, not talking._

"I think you're OK to go into the shops," Carlisle decided.

"I don't know…"

"I'll come with you," He offered. "Just remember not to breathe. If you feel uncomfortable, we'll leave."

I gulped. "You'll come with me?"

"If you want me to,"

"I do," I said instantly and tried to cover it. "If you want,"

"Esme, we're going in circles." He laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Keeping my mouth shut and trying to block out all the tempting smells of the humans around us, I actually managed to survive without killing anyone. I was smiling from ear to ear as we walked back towards the car park. "I did it Carlisle! I did it!"

He put one hand around my shoulders. "Well done."

My eyes couldn't help look at his hand which was covering my shoulder blade. I felt hot with embarrassment and he quickly let go.

We were walking down a dark lane when it happened. It was the darkest few moments in my life. We were just walking normally, he was talking to me and I was listening - well half listening, I was looking at his face. That was when I heard one single voice.

"Yes, she's useless! I don't know why I married her! It is fun however to what her face as my fists meets her skin. Its like watching a comedy show. To be honest that's the only fun I get from our marriage, what with that baby coming and whatever."

I froze. It wasn't Charles's voice; the voice belonged to another monster that was just like him. I felt cold all over, memory flooding over me. I pushed the thoughts away, tried to anyway. _He can't hurt you anymore; you can't fear him all the time, Esme!_

The man finished the on the phone and walked into my view. He was dark haired, muscular, and scary looking. Carlisle suddenly tensed and looked at me. I was shaking with anger.

Right in front of me was a man just like Charles. He was hurting his wife; I had heard him with my own ears. Maybe I couldn't end Charles live and make him pay for what he did - although if the opportunity came up, I wouldn't say no - but I could end that man's life. I didn't care that I didn't know him or his wife, he was a horrible man who didn't deserve to live, and his wife didn't deserve to go through any more pain.

The man headed out of the alley towards the small section of woods.

"Esme, Esme listen to me."

I was shaking uncontrollably. So much anger was steaming through me I hardly heard him. I jumped when he took my arm in his strong grip.

"Remember who you are Esme, we aren't murders."

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. "Carlisle, you don't understand! Why would you, you never had to go through what I did. There is a poor woman at home waiting in a fit of panic, and when he walks into the house he'll abuse her! I can't allow that."

"You don't know them, it's not our problem."

"So are you saying you would let her go through all that pain and hurt? Would you have done that to me if you had known?"

He looked startled at my anger. "Of course not,"

"Then what makes her any different?"

"You can't do anything about it Esme, so let's just back to the car and you can calm down.

"I growled at him. Had I just growled again? Being a new-born really changes you. "You can always do something,"

And then I was running. I followed his scent trail into the trees, anger and fury and so many other emotions running through me.

I wasn't sure if Carlisle was following or not, but I tried to forget the look on his face when I shouted at him to let go of me. He clearly wanted me to be safe, but I didn't care right now. My feelings for him meant little to me right now. That man needed to die so his wife and children could live a happy life. There was no place on this world for him.

"Who's there?" The man demanded. He was clutching a beer can in one hand. He was drunk. That was worst.

I stepped out of the shadows and faced him.

"How the hell are you?" He shouted, the beer can crackling in his fist.

I stared at him; hatred was the only thing I felt. I lunged forward, pinned him down on the ground and bit into his throat. He screamed and then turned silent, his eyes glassing over.

Human blood was much tastier than animal blood and I soon realized why it took about three deer's to match one single human. My thirst died down and I drained his body of the blood in a few minutes, licking my lips when it had finished.

By now the clouds had let loose and the rainfall was heavy and soaked my hair.

Then I looked down at my clothes. Patches of blood covered the material. In the nearby puddle I looked at my face. A drizzle of blood was running down the corner of my lips. I was a mess.

Realization hit me.

I had killed someone.

I didn't know exactly where I was heading, but as I ran blindly through the forest, I didn't care I just needed to get out of here, as far away from everything as I could. The same thought kept racing through my head, chanting slightly, _I just killed someone, I just killed someone._

Even though I hated all men like him and Charles, Carlisle was right, I shouldn't haven't gotten involved. _But what was I meant to do? Just go home and pretend I don't know what is happening to that poor woman?_

I tripped over a branch and landed on the soggy ground. I clutched my hands into fists, catching a few leaves. I had promised myself that I wouldn't kill a person, that I would be like Carlisle, but I had let myself - and him - down.

_Carlisle_. Oh, where was he? Was he mad at me? Was he disgusted and horrified at what I had done? He had every right to feel that way. I don't know why I had even dreamed something would happen between us, why would someone so perfect be with a monster like me?

If I could cry, I would. I would have made my own lake with my tears. Instead I just sobbed, sitting up, bringing my legs up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my shoulders.

Once again I found myself in one of those moments when you didn't know how long you were sat there - had it been just a few minutes or hours? I didn't care. I couldn't face anyone; I couldn't even look at myself in the puddles that were forming away from me. I was a monster.

I leaned back against the tree and pulled my jacket - well, Carlisle's jacket that he had let me wear - over me and hugged it, breathing in his sweet scent. What was he thinking right now?

_He's probably regretting changing you._

Then I heard footsteps and panicked. Who was it? I didn't try to try to find out who it was my breathing in. Then whoever it was spoke. "Esme?"

It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Such a voice only belonged to an angel. My whole body tingled as it always did whenever I heard it after a pause. He burst out of the undergrowth, his shirt drenched from the rain and pressed against his skin. I could see all the muscles and everything, it was like looking at a statue of a Greek god. Except no Greek god was that handsome, no Greek god had a body that good. I felt like I was melting.

Then I remembered what had happened and sprang to my feet.

"Esme," He took a step towards me, concern on his face.

I looked down at my clothes, still covered in blood and I quickly wiped my chin. "Carlisle, why are you here?"

"I couldn't leave you alone in the woods," He said, moving closer but I stepped back, walking into the tree. "I just couldn't,"

I shook my head. "I'm a monster Carlisle; you shouldn't have come after me. I did something terrible."

"I know, I saw the body. But everyone slips up,"

"You haven't,"

He sighed. "Esme, you're not a monster."

I whimpered. "I am, don't lie!" I turned and raced through the forest, he shouted after me but I didn't slow. He had come after me, but he shouldn't have. I couldn't face him right now. I had to keep out of here. Voices were screaming in my head.

Murderer! Murderer!

Murderer! You killed someone! That makes you a murderer!

Then I fell to the ground again. There was a snapping sound, like someone stepping on a twig. I howled in pain, clutching my leg. Half of it was still attached to my body, the other half lying in the west ground three feet away from me.

I closed my eyes and gaze another scream. I don't know if it was the pain from the leg or just the pain of knowing what I had did, but something made my scream so loud it echoed through the whole forest.

And that man had a mother. She had lost a son. I knew what that felt like and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. She wouldn't have known that her son had been so awful to his wife, she would have thought of him of perfect. And I had killed him.

A shadow fell over me and he was at my side at a heartbeat. "How come I always find you like this?" He teased, picking up my snapped-off leg.

I shrugged. "I'm a klutz."

"A very beautiful klutz," He said and then looked as if he hadn't meant to speak those words out loud.

My eyes widened.

"Sorry," He said.

"That's OK,"

He looked at my leg. "This will hurt Esme,"

I nodded. "Just please fix it, doctor."

The corners of his mouth twitched and he looked ready to smile. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to be over. This reminded me of my transformation, but I was thankful it wasn't as long and horrible as it had been back then.

When it had finished, Carlisle moved to stand at my side. "You want to wait till the rain has stopped? You have to rest anyway."

Without thinking, I rested my head on his hard shoulder. "Oh Carlisle, I feel so stupid."

"I expected too much from you, I shouldn't have suggested that we went to the shops so soon." He said.

I didn't want him to take the blame. "While we're waiting for the rain to stop, do you want to ask some more questions."

"There is one, it's been bugging me for weeks - actually no, a whole decade."

"What is it?"

He turned to look at me. "Do you love me?"

I froze.

Was the forest spinning? Oh no…

Damn it! Edward had told him. He had broken his promise and told him! I felt like such a fool, staring up at Carlisle with anger and disbelief. Hoping he didn't think that I was mad at him, I softened my gaze a bit.

I shifted away from him, embarrassed.

He caught my arm. "I'm glad he did."

I swallowed. My head was spinning.

His eyes darkened. "Esme are you alright?"

"Err…" I trailed off and looked away from him, not able to meet him gaze. I made a mental note to confront Edward as soon as I got home

"I've freaked you out haven't I?" He guessed and I could hear the pain in his voice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but the truth was I was tired of waiting, waiting for something to happen between us. I want you,"

My mouth felt dry. "I-" I cut myself off, shaking my head. "You deserve someone much better than me Carlisle. You deserve some beautiful, as beautiful as you. And you deserve someone with your pure-heart, one that hasn't killed anyone."

He sighed. "Esme, you know that ever since I met you ten years ago, I've not noticed other woman? And you have a pure-heart, you're so amazing." He spoke quickly but with emotion. If I had a heart, it would be going crazy.

"You are the most beautiful, breath-taking woman I have ever seen." He continued. "And I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

My eyes widened.

His voice came out as quiet as a whisper next, but it was filled with compassion and feeling. "I love you, Esme. I love you."

That did it. Before I knew what I was doing, before I could stop myself, I reached out, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Our lips sealed together and I groaned happily.

A million fireworks were going off around me, well it felt like that. This was amazing, kissing Carlisle. And I was finally kissing him, no more waiting, no more feeling shy and nervous around him, no more waiting for one of us to admit our

I tightening my hold around him and made sure the kiss didn't end. I loved the feeling of his cold lips against mine. I loved him.

With one hand he run it through my caramel hair and with the other he held my back as he fell down towards the ground.

I landed on him but our lips didn't part.


	31. Our futures forever entwined - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I didn't know who pulled away fast, but the kiss ended too quickly. Our eyes met, my confusion reflecting in his and I shifted a bit away from him.

"Did we just…kiss?" He asked, looking completely shocked, shaking his head.

"I think so," I was actually more pleased that I hadn't been dreaming.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "I only thought something so magical happened in fairy tales."

He was calling the kiss magical! Happiness spread through me.

Carlisle started plucking at the grass again and I started to wonder if this was just something to do, or it was when he had something he wanted to say but wasn't sharing it with me. I decided to speak first instead.

"Are you OK?"

He looked up. "Yes, of course I am. Why?"

"You just looked…um, confused."

"I am confused." He admitted with what sounded like a small chuckle. "I'm confused at what just happened."

"Oh, you didn't like the kiss?" My happiness vanished.

"Yes, I loved it. I just can't help wondering why you kissed me."

Why had I said the words? Was he seriously asking that question? Was I really that good at keeping my emotions to myself? I thought I had been making things so obvious lately.

He looked so puzzled and hurt. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Because you said that the words that I have been wanting to say for years, Carlisle. I love you, I always have."

His hand caressed my face and stopped on my cheek. My whole body tingled at his gentle touch. "I love you too Esme, I always have since that day we met, from day one I knew that I loved you and every day I keep wondering what might have happened if I had stayed longer. Maybe you wouldn't have gone through so much pain."

"I'm here now," I said, wishing that he would kiss me again.

"But at the cost of your son and your happiness,"

I winced at the reminder of my son. How could I have forgotten him? I was a terrible person.

"Esme, I've hurt you, haven't I?" Carlisle sighed and looked defeated. "I just don't know what to say when I am around you."

"Because I'm so easily broken?"

"No, of course not, it's just that I don't know what to say in what order. There's so much I have wanted to say over these past few years, over this decade, but I just don't know how or when I should say them."

I stared at him and whispered, "Tell me now then, we have loads of time before this rain clears up."

"I wanted to tell you how much you affected me. Just because we only met for less than half an hour doesn't mean that I didn't remember you. You were always on my mind as Edward and I travelled and now that I know what I left you to face alone I hate myself."

I shushed him. "Carlisle, it wasn't your fault."

He breathed out slowly. "I don't deserve someone like you,"

"Your right, you deserve someone much better."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I put my hands around him and ran them through his head as he pulled me closer. Kissing Carlisle was amazing and the feeling was something I wasn't never going to let go. I wanted to be with him.

"Edward will be surprised," Carlisle said thoughtfully as he pulled away. He clearly was thinking of the best way to break this to his son.

"I thought you said he already knew about my feelings for you?" I asked, straightening up and trying to comb my hair quickly with my fingers.

"He did, but I don't think he would expect this to happen so quickly."

"Well, I for one am glad it did."

"Me too," He said, putting his arm around me and I rested m head on his chest. I felt him kiss my head. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you, Carlisle."

"You know, when a vampire falls in love, they never fall out of it." He said.

"I'll never stop loving you," I promised, meaning every word.

"And I will never, ever stop loving you." He said.

I started to shiver as a cold gust of wind blew past us. It wasn't like I could really feel it, I was used to the cold now, but it was just a habit that had followed me from my human life.

"You're cold," He noticed.

"It doesn't matter," I said but before I knew what was happening he had taken off his t-shirt. I stared at his chest, looking over the muscles and felt as if I was melting, like an ice-cream in the sun. He put his shirt around me. "I'm sorry it isn't much, but it's better than nothing."

"What about you?" I asked. "Are you going to walk to the car park without a shirt on?"

He nodded. "Yes, I don't care what people think about me. Besides they won't be looking at me, they'll be looking at you."

"The woman won't," I pointed out, feeling a little jealous.

"I won't notice them," He said, the truth clear in his voice like he had shouted it.

"You won't?" I couldn't help checking.

"I haven't noticed woman in ten years," He made his forehead press against mine and touched his nose to mine. "Not since I met you,"

I smiled. "That's sweet, Carlisle."

"It's the truth," He smiled and his eyes looked away for a second. "It's time to go now."

I looked out at the forest and there wasn't a single drop of rain falling anymore.

He got up and held out his hand for me. I slipped mine inside it and he helped me up.

"Is there anything you need before we go home?" He asked me, twirling a strand of my hair with one finger it. He let it go and it bounced up and down. He chuckled fondly.

"Kiss me again," I requested.

He leaned down and his lips touched mine. This kiss, even though it had much more emotion behind it than the other one had, was more softer and it lasted longer. It finished when my legs were taken from underneath me and I let out of a gasp. Expecting to fall to the ground, I closed my eyes. The feel of strong arms around me and a familiar soft chuckle made me open my eyes.

I was being held in Carlisle's arms, my hand against his chest and my head on his shoulder. He kissed me again, on the cheek this time but it still made my body tingle all over. "Let's go home now, shall we?"

I nodded and he started walking through the forest, me in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever.

Edward wasn't surprised at all when Carlisle and I told him what had happened - Carlisle had left out the part of me killing a human, but I guessed that Edwad already knew that from the mixed thoughts that were in my head. Edward just smiled at me before leaving to go hunting. He invited us to go with him but I didn't feel ready to hunt yet and Carlisle wanted to stay with me.

"You should have gone hunting," I told him, poking him in the chest once Edward had gone. "You need your strength."

We were sat on the couch, him sitting with his back against the cushions and me lying down with my head on his lap. It was nice.

"I'll hunt later, when Edward gets back."

"I don't need someone to look after me Carlisle, although I appreciate the thought."

"That wasn't what I meant; I know you can care for yourself fine. Actually, I was going to ask you if you would like to join me."

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" He asked with an amused grin.

I nodded.

"Good," He chuckled lightly and turned back to the drawing he was doing. I remembered that he had been working on that painting for a while now but I had never seen it.

"Carlisle, can I see?" I asked.

"It isn't finished yet," He said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"That's OK, I'm sure it will be perfect anyway."

Carlisle flashed a grin and turned the page towards me. On the paper was a woman with a heart-shaped head, caramel hair and soft eyes. It was colourful, he had used watercolours. Behind the woman was the forest, it was drawn by pencil, yet to be coloured. "I'm going to make the forest dull and blurry, so you stand out more. Not lik you would need any help with that though," Carlisle said.

"Wow, that's really good." I told him, understanding now why it had taken him so long."

"It's for you," Carlisle said softly. "Your room doesn't have many pictures in it, so I thought this would make it more like home."

I didn't know what to say. In the end I could only manage to say, "That's not me."

"Of course it is," Carlisle stared at me in confusion.

"I'm not that beautiful," I breathed.

Carlisle sighed. "Esme, never say that. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

He turned to face me. I felt my heartbeat increase as he looked into my eyes and leaned forward towards me. I also moved closer to him, closing my eyes and waiting to feel his lips against mine. They did, but only for a minute. He pulled away, and I sat up.

"I've got to go to the hospital at half ten." He warned.

I looked at the clock. "It's nine now!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I wasn't in all day and someone needs to watch over everything overnight."

"But I wanted to spend more time with you," I knew I was being selfish and it would be impossible for me to go to the hospital, what with all that blood around me that would only refresh the memory of my first murder, but it didn't stop me from protesting a little.

"I'll be back at three; you can wait that long surely?"

I was a patient person, but right now I felt out of character. "No,"

He smiled a little. "Well, try, love."

"I will, but it will be a very poor attempt."

* * *

**Bless them. They've just gotten together and Carlisle has to work. The next two chapters will show how the two of them took to being away from one another. Please R&R!**


	32. Daydreaming about my angel - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Once again I found myself watching the hands tick slowly on the clock. It was like time was trying to torture me by going this slowly. I willed it to hurry up, even though I knew it wouldn't listen.

It was a boring night at the hospital. All the paperwork had been finished and no there was nothing to do. I sat in my desk chair tapping the pen against the desk top, only half hearing the noise it made.

My thoughts wondered back to Esme.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I took a week off from the hospital, like Dr Maccabee had suggested. Back then I had refused because Esme and I were just friends, but now that we were something more than that, I should take a week or two off to spend time with her. It had torn me inside when I had to leave for the hospital, the look on her face as I left the house.

I started making a list of things we would do together for that week or two, to make time pass. I thought of events randomly and then made reasons for and againt those events.

Horse riding. I remembered her saying that she had loved it as a child and how she had had her own horse. There had to be some stable around here that would let us take two horses for a ride through the country side. Yes, I would have to look up that idea. It would be fun to learn how to ride with Esme as my teacher, and I knew she would be delighted and happy to finally be on a horse again. I would have ask around and look for a stable nearby.

Ice skating was the second thing that popped into my head, more random than the first. I had heard from the nurses that there was an ice-rink being put up near the town and that on certain nights couples could go in for free for one hour and have a skate around. The idea of Esme falling didn't make me happy, but then again, I would make sure that didn't happen. I would keep her hand in mine until she orders it away, always staying by her side.

Was it too soon for a romantic trip somewhere? Yes, it probably was. We had only been together a weak and she might get scared and worried that I was expecting our relationship to go all serious very fast. No, I wanted to take things slow, make every day last as long as it could. I would spend eternity with Esme, there will be plenty of time to go on a trip somewhere.

So I decided against the trip thing, but there was still plenty of other ideas in mind.

There was a lake no far away that was supposed to be a very romantic place. I heard it had a range of wildlife. Of course we would never hunt there, it wasn't our territory.

I would make sure we stay far away from the beach as possible. There were so many bad memories for her, that water was where she had jumped into to end her life, those cliffs were where she had stood to take her final breathe before leaping into icy water, and I didn't want to upset her. Yes, defiantly no beaches.

Bike riding. I had often read about it or heard about it from books or movies. Normally I wouldn't go to books to answer my questions and copy whatever they said, but I didn't know much about relationships so this time I was turning to them for help.

Hiking was another idea. The thought of the two of us strolling through the woods picking trails, just talking about nothing in particular, all the stress of work behind me as I listened to her voice.

Climbing. I had seen the drawings she had painted of mountains, Edward descriped them for her so her drawings were just like the real thing. Of course I would never let her climb right to the top where all the loose rocks were or go along dangerous paths. But it was the perfect way to see the whole forest, I would know that as Edward and I used to go up there to hunt and I would always be amazed at the view.

Soon I had a pretty good list and just made my thoughts go to her instead.

I pictured her beautiful caramel hair that rolled past her shoulders and framed her perfect face. I loved twirling a curl of her hair with my finger before kissing her, and I could tell she loved it as well.

I adored the dimples she got when she smiled, I adored the smile itself. It showed how happy and content she was.

Even her eyes, although they were still a little red, were beautiful. I wondered what she would look like with golden eyes, but I knew that I could never picture that amount of beauty. When would her eyes turn color? I hoped it was soon. She hated putting contacts in her eyes whenever we went out, she said that they hurt her eyes and felt uncomfortable.

If Edward was here than he would be maoning about a headache. I would now retort with 'you don;t have to listen to my thoughts all the time, you decide when you listen.' and he would shut-up, clearly trying to think of a clever comeback for next time.

I replayed that first kiss we had shared in my head over and over again, I would never get sick or bored of it. The way she had kissed me was urgent but gentle at the same time, like she only had limited time left to kiss me and wanted to make it last. I closed my eyes, picturing her again. She was smiling, her dimples showing above her cheeks in that adorable way, wearing a beautiful dress that showed off her curves and legs, her hair left to roll down her back.

How did I get so lucky to have someone as perfect as Esme love me as much as she did?

* * *

**Carlisle is caught between his love for Esme and his devotion to his job. He wants to make Esme happy and plans all these things for them to do, but cannot make up his mind if he should quit the hospital all together to be with Esme every second of the day. Please R&R!**


	33. Run in with mountain lions - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

After our hunt, Carlisle left for the hospital and I was left to sit in the living room alone. Although this did give me a chance to think all of this through and untangle the mess that was my thoughts, so that part was OK. Carlisle had kissed me, he had said he loved me and then we had kissed twice! But was I ready to have a relationship again?

I reminded myself that Carlisle was not like Charles in any way, he did really love me and care about me and he would never hurt me. This relationship would be great. And it was Carlisle, Carlisle! My crush since I was sixteen years old, although back then I had been unsure that I loved him or not because I had never felt that way before and didn't know what it was like. Carlisle, who I loved with all my heart and would die for, adored me and felt that way for me. I thought dreamily about the kisses we had shared today.

Edward looked up from where he was reading his book, looking a bit annoyed. "Esme, that's not appreciated."

"Sorry," I said, but it was hard to pull those thoughts out of my head. I started, without noticing at first, tapping the table beside me with two fingers.

Edward groaned. "Why don't you go read, or do a puzzle, or bake a cake?"

I stopped tapping. "Sorry," I said. "But I've already done all the puzzles here and I'm not really up for cooking."

"Then read," He said, turning back to the page he was scanning.

"I'll go for a walk," I decided for myself, getting up.

Instantly Edward's head snapped up. "Esme, you should really wait for Carlisle to come back before you…"

"I'm not going to wait another four hours and a half just to go on a walk." I argued and then calmed down. I didn't mean to be angry with Edward. "I'm sorry,"

"You've said 'sorry' enough times."

"Well, you won't hear me say it for a while. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before Carlisle gets home. And besides, I don't need someone to look after me."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't!" I hissed.

He looked amused. "Did you just hiss?"

"Yes, I did." I was a little shocked myself. "Please Edward, I need some fresh air."

"I'm not the one stopping you, Carlisle just wants to make sure you're OK."

"I am not a China doll!" I retorted before leaving the room. I headed out of the house and into the forest, taking in the dark shade of the trees. I heard the stream. It wasn't far from here and I started heading towards it.

I looked around at the dark trees, so tall and old, as I walked. I heard the rustling of their leaves, it sounded like whispering. The undergrowth shook and I heard the sound of tiny mice and voles running around. There was a cry of a raven from a tree and I looked up in time to see a dark shape, outlined by white because of the moonlight, fly from a branch and across the sky. I wish I was as gracefully as it was.

It reminded me of the painting Carlisle had made for me. It had been so beautiful. He thought of me as this stunning woman who men would fall over themselves for, but I thought of myself as this person who would fall over herself instead with plain looks. And he liked my hair. So many people had thought that it wasn't my real hair colour and didn't like it, yet the one man I cared about the most simply adored it, like he adored me.

I would have to do something for him. I couldn't take him out to dinner, it would be a waste of food and money. Maybe dancing…yes, I was alright at dancing and I was sure he was perfect at it. Then another thought struck me.

He had always wanted to learn how to horse ride, right?

I had heard about a small farm not far from the house where you could rent horses and ride them for a day out in the countryside.

Yes, I would take him riding and dancing in the next few weeks. It would be fun, and romantic.

I didn't plan to be out for so long, but I hadn't expected the stream to be so beautiful with the moon reflecting off the surface, although I had seen this sight before it would always surprise me. I sat down at the bank and then lay back among the pebbles, looking up at the night sky.

I started to count the stars but my thoughts soon drifted to Carlisle. What was he doing right now? Was he watching the morgue again for another doctor? Would he find another person who was dying and try to save them? I thought about how I would feel if he came back carrying a woman from his past. I would feel jealous.

I told myself to stop being so stupid. Carlisle loved me, and I loved him. We would be together forever, nothing would break us apart. I knew I sounded like a little girl dreaming over her first boyfriend, but I couldn't help it. I giggled slightly.

Apart from thinking about Carlisle - there was no Edward around to complain - and count the stars, there wasn't much to do. But I didn't mind. The sound of the rushing water and the last birds singing in the trees was relaxing and I closed my eyes.

I thought about Carlisle again. He was standing in front of me and was playing with a strand of my hair, like he done earlier. Love with in his eyes and it took me a minute to remember it was really me he was looking at. He put his hand under my chin to tilt my head up and his lips met mine.

My day-dream - or night-dream - didn't last as long as I had hoped it would have.

I woke up at a low growling sound. I looked around and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Carlisle stood over me. Edward was stood in front of us in a protective stance, eyeing the shadows of the forest.

How long had I been out here for? Was it three already? I looked at the black sky. No, surely it wasn't.

"Carlisle…?" I blinked open my eyes.

His eyes were locked on the forest, like Edward. I got up quickly to stand beside him. "Carlisle, is it three in the morning?"

He shook his head. "No," He sounded furious. "Edward rang and said you went for a walk, so I got another doctor to cover for me and came straight back here."

It was my turn to be angry now. I hadn't ever been angry with anyone before, and I didn't like the feeling. "I don't need to be watched!"

He hissed under his breath. "Be quiet. Don't move. Do anything I ask you to. OK?"

I stared at him with wide, confused eyes. "Why?"

"Trust me, Esme."

He pushed me back to stand behind him when the brambles in front of us moved. I walked forward but he blocked my path with his hand. I peered over his shoulder to see what was happening.

Two huge mountain lions were stalking towards us. One of them curled its lips back and snarled, lashing its tail. Edward answered with a growl.

"Get into the water," Carlisle ordered me.

I looked down at my dress, forgetting the promise I had made to him about trust. "No!"

He then pushed me back again. I stumbled and fell into the water with a splash. "Carlisle!" I shook my head, my wet hair sending droplets everywhere. "What was that for?"

I turned to see what was happening. Carlisle and Edward were facing the lions again, crouching down like the animals were. Then they all sprang at one another.

_Cats don't like water. _A voice told me. I understood why Carlisle had thrown me into the river. He wanted to keep me safe, out of the battle so I wouldn't get hurt. But what if he got killed? I watched as he launched himself at the biggest lion. They rolled around in a ball of clothes and fur, hissing at each other and trying to bite the other one. I saw the creatures claws dig into Carlisle's back, causing Carlisle to give a howl of fury and pain.

Edward had been pinned down by the other animal but kicked it in the stomach and sent it flying backwards. The lion landed heavily on the floor but quickly got to it's paws, spitting with rage and lunged forward towards Edward. Edward was ready for it, bracing his shoulders and tackling the beast. I felt helpless in the river. My dress was drenched and I was just sitting there while Carlisle and Edward fought for their lives.

I didn't know any fighting moves, so I would be useless. Although I had said that I wouldn't hurt an animal, that rule would change if I got my hands around the neck of one of the mountain lions. But I couldn't stay in the river forever, watching as Carlisle got killed.

Carlisle…where was his?

Horror filled through me as I realized Carlisle had disappeared, along with the mountain lion he had been fighting. I spotted the bramble bush that had been behind them and noticed it was torn in half, the branches snapped as if something had rolled through it. I heard the growls of two fighters from behind the cover of the bush.

Edward managed to get a grip around the mountain lion he was fighting and bite into it. He bit it four times in the neck and tossed it to the side. He rushed over to me, picking me up and racing towards the house.

"Put me down now!" I ordered.

"Esme, Carlisle wants you to be safe. He told me through his mind. He wants me to take you home, and now."

"But he's still fighting!" I argued. "He could die, Edward!"

"Carlisle is much better at fighting than you give him credit for." Edward growled lowly. "Please Esme; I won't live with myself if I let you go back there. It's too much a risk."

I disagreed with him all the way back to the house but he wouldn't listen. He put me down on the couch and rushed to the door where he stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for Carlisle to come back.

I heard him sigh. "Carlisle wasn't pleased when he found out I had let you go out into the forest alone. There was a reason why he didn't want you to go."

I gasped, understanding. "He knew about the mountain lions?"

"I told him I had found their scent trail when I got back from hunting; I caught him right before he left for the hospital. He made me promise to keep an eye on you. He's disappointed with me."

"I won't let him be mad at you, Edward. I was the one to go into the forest. I didn't listen to you."

"You can be stubborn sometimes." Edward said without laughing.

The door opened and Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head and he breathed in my scent. "Oh Esme, I was so worried about you."

I pulled him away to check for any wounds. There wasn't any. I hugged him, holding him close. "I was the worried one. I didn't know where you were. I turned and you were gone, with the mountain as well. I thought it would kill you and I got scared Carlisle. Please don't be mad with Edward."

He kissed my forehead. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

I put my hand on his chin, softly shushing him. "I'm here; I'm not in any harm. Are you? Have you been hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Do you have to go back to the hospital?" I didn't want him to leave again.

"No, not until tomorrow,"

I had expected that, but it still stung a bit. I knew he had to go back to work, that he couldn't spend all of his time with me no matter how much I wished it, but I still be with him, at the hospital or at home. No, that was impossible; I was stupid for even thinking about that. There wasn't a chance I could control myself around humans who were sick and wounded, covered in blood, I knew that and he knew that.

"I know you can do it, Esme." Edward took a step forward. "You just don't believe it yourself."

"I don't, you're right. And you know why Edward?" I didn't mean to hiss, I really didn't, but it just came out. "Because if I had that control, my eyes wouldn't be this colour, they would be golden like yours. You two don't know how lucky you are. You don't know how much I hate myself for what I did to that man."

"He was a monster," Carlisle said softly.

I turned on him. "And I am even more a monster for killing him!"

He looked at me helplessly, as if afraid whatever he said next would only make things worse. It would. I didn't want to listen to anyone right now. Talking about what I had done, about whom I had killed, had opened that wound again and it was impossible to stop the guilt.

"I'm going to my room," I declared, getting up and swiftly heading up the stair case, slamming my door shut behind me. I feel onto the bed.

Without meaning to, I closed my eyes. The image of him lying on the ground, his body drained of blood, of my dress smeared in red that smelt delicious. I looked into the puddle and saw the blood around my mouth. Then words came into my ear. _Moron! Useless! Pathetic! Worthless! _The words turned into insults, which turned into swear words that cut through me like a blade. Maybe I deserved what I had gotten in my human life. None of it was as bad as the knowing that I had killed someone.

And then downstairs were Edward and Carlisle, two vampires who believed in what they stood for and were strong enough to resist the human blood. I was weak compared to them. I was a real vampire. I would never get the taste of that man's blood from my mouth, or my mind and I would never get the image of his lifeless body out of my memory.

I tried to remember the good that had come from that day. Carlisle had admitted that he had loved me, and if that had never happened we would still be just friends, both wanting more than anything to admit our feelings to the other one to both too shy and worried to do so. We would still be trying to hide our true affections for one another, too scared to risk it, our friendship.

I felt terrible. Here I was thinking about the good that had come from a murder of a man, a man who I had killed. I would rather have waited longer for Carlisle than have the memory and regret from the death of the man. But then Carlisle and I wouldn't be together…

As I was arguing with myself over which was better and which was worse, there was a knock on my door. "Carlisle?" I guessed, too sad to breathe in his scent.

"Can I come in, please?" He requested.

"Yes," I managed to say.

I looked away as the door opened, not wanting to look into his face. "If you are here to tell me that the death of the man hadn't been my fault, you are wasting your time." I had never heard myself so angry before.

He sat down next to be and put one arm around me. He kissed my head softly. "I hate seeing you like this, so mad at yourself and ashamed."

"I have every reason to be ashamed."

"What are you so upset about, exactly? What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't say anything, just looked at my feet.

"Esme, please talk to me." Carlisle pleaded. "It's killing me,"

So I was putting him in pain too. And I had made Edward mad at himself. Was there anyone else I hadn't managed to hurt?

"I keep thinking about what happened. I asked myself that if I had the chance, would I go back and stay in the car with you. If I had done so, I wouldn't have killed that man, but if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have told you I loved you and we would still be friends."

He took my hands in his. "Esme, that man was a horrible person who made a woman lives in fear. You know more than most how that feels. In taking a life you saved another, maybe more if she had had children. Surely that is not a terrible thing?"

Again I didn't speak, just focused on the pattern on the flooring.

"And I'm sure we wouldn't be just friends now anyway. If that hadn't of happened, I wouldn't have waited any longer. I would have told you how I felt."

I leaned against him, breathing in his scent. For the first time today I allowed myself to feel at peace and relax.

He gently lifted my head with his finger and killed so softly. I didn't let myself enjoy it at first, but the compassion behind the kiss soon made me forget about what had happened. I put my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He put his arms around my back, pulling me closer.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked once the kiss had finished, putting his arms around me. I placed my head against his neck.

I shifted closer into his embrace. "Just hold me, please."

He nodded and I felt his hold tighten.

"I love you," He told me.

"I love you too," I replied.


	34. Chess - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

As I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, I was greeted by the lovely smell of lavender and roses. I breathed in deeply and headed up the stairs. I opened the door and walked into the house, placing my suitcase down at my feet.

"Esme?" I called.

Then she was in front of me, a smile on her face as her hands undid my tie for me. "Hey," She said, meeting my eyes.

"Hey," I said, putting my finger under her chin and titling her head up. "How's your day been?"

"Slow." She answered, pulling the tie off from under my collar. "How was yours?"

"Very long. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I leaned down and sealed our lips together. She squealed in delight. Kissing Esme was something that I would never get tired off. I loved the feeling of her lips brush against mine. Her hands were round my neck and I moved mine to her back, one staying there and the other trailing up her spine to her hair. I opened my eyes and broke the kiss off.

"How about we play chess?" I teased.

To my surprise, she nodded. "OK,"

"You must have been really bored then." I commented as she took my hand and led my into the living room.

I got the chess board and set up, noticing that she was watching me carefully. She must have been really bored to agree to playing the one game she hated.

"What's this?" Esme asked, picking up the chess-piece that looked like a tower. "What are the rules?"

I patiently went through every detail and rule of chess, telling her what the aim of the game was, how many moves each character could make and which direction they were allowed to go.

"How come the bishop can make more moves than the rest?" She asked, confused.

I shrugged. "Maybe back then, he did more than the rest apart from the knights. I don't know."

She laughed gently and started her go, always hesitating before moving a piece.

We continued playing chess for another hour, going through four games. I won three and she won one.

"You let me win." She accused.

"No, yuo were just really clever and beat me." I said, standing up and extending my hand out for her. She took it and I helped her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I led her towards the door.

"No more chess. We're going hunting." I told her.

Well, hunting turned out to be a gentle walk through the forest at first, but I wasn't complaining.

"I was thinking I should take a break from the hospital." I admitted, meeting her gaze.

Her eyes flashed. "Carlisle, I don't want to be the reason you leave your job."

"They have enouhg doctors there, some more advanced than me. Esme, I want to spend more time with you. Is that such a crime?"

She looked me in the eye and then sighed. "I don't deserve you."

"I think it's the other way around, love." I said, pulling her closer and moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll ring the hospital when we get back and tell them I won't be in for a week."

She sighed, but she looked happy. "OK,"

"We could go horse riding," I whispered.

She gasped. "Really? That would be amazing! And dancing!"

I froze. "Um, dancing?"

"Yes," She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"I don't dance." I told her.

"I'll teach you. I know you'll be great."

"Your going to teach me how to dance? You want to?"

"Of course I do, silly!"

Not wanting to ruin her excitement, I agreed to the lessons. "Alright, just don't mention this to Edward. I don't need another thing for him to comment on."

She laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. "Deal."

"So, let me get this right." Edward said for the seventh time that morning. "Your going to go horse riding?" He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

I was waiting for Esme to finish looking for something sensible to wear riding. I was stood in the doorway to the living room, wearing a white shirt and some jeans, and Edward had decided to tease me before I left. He really did find the idea of me sat on a horse amusing.

"I nodded. "Yes, Esme is really looking forward to it."

"And where will you be going?" He asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"A farm she found out about." I replied, checking my watch.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "First date, then, huh? It's kind of funny how you two kissed before you went on your first date though..."

"What?"

"I just thought it was normal for two people to go on a date before they kiss."

"Maybe that rule applies for humans, but vampires aren't like them. Besides, it's not like we planned the kiss, it just happened."

"And your glad it did?"

"Of course I am."

"That's good then."

I felt like I was the son of the two of us and Edward was the dad. It felt strange, not right.

"Have fun on your date. Be back by nine sharp." Edward laughed as he got up and left the room.

"Ready to go?" The sweet voice sounded from behind me and I turned to see Esme, wearing a pair of trousers that I don't remember buying her and a riding t-shirt.

"Were did you get that outfit from?" I asked, running my hand through her caramel hair.

She bit her lower lip. "Edward might have picked it up for me when he dropped off those cakes at the homeless shelter for me."

"It looks great on you." I said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. I felt her shiver in joy.

She looked like if she could she would blush. "Shall we get going now?"

I opened the door for her and she slipped past me, waiting for me before we walked down the steps.

"Thank you," She said as I opened the car door for her. "Your such a gentleman!"

I chuckled. "Your opinion of me will change when you see me on a horse. I think 'fool' is the only word to describe me then."


	35. Horse riding - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"This will be your horse." The owner of the stable told me as Carlisle and I followed her through the stables. I peered into each stall, the horses all beautiful and well fed and groomed, healthy and strong.

The horse in front of me was already tied up and was a lovely shade of light grey, like snow-clouds. I held my hand out first and let the horse sniff it first and then moved forward and patted its neck. It was a mare. I was used to riding geldings, but remembered that Sunflower had been grumpy sometimes and head-strong. But as I looked at this horses profile I knew it was a gentle mare.

The mare nuzzled my hand, searching for treats. I was well aware of Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, ready to pull me back if the horse tried to bite me, and I glared playfully at him over my shoulder. His hand didn't move until the owner led him over to where his horse - a handsome bay - was waiting.

"I'm sure you know how to tack up?" The woman asked me, eyeing Carlisle who was nervously stroking the horses face.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes,"

"Then I'll leave you two to get ready. But could I make a suggestion?"

I nodded.

"Take the moorland route, towards the west. The cliff route is unsafe right now."

"OK, thank you." Like I was ready to go anywhere near cliffs right now. "Oh, what are the horses names?"

"The grey mare is named Gypsy and the bay is Romeo." She answered. "The tack room is that small room over there. Have fun."

She waved and left the stable.

I went into the tack room and grabbed the right saddles and bridles for the horses.

"Let me help you," Carlisle was instantly at my side as I stumbled out of the room.

"They weren't that heavy." I argued, but he was already taking the saddles for me. I pouted.

He laughed. "Your so cute when you pout."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we have to tack up."

I started showing him how to put the bridle on. Gypsy stood there patiently and waited as I attached the strands together and tightened it up, she opened her mouth for me so I could slid the bit between her teeth. I pulled the saddle blanket on over her back just below her withers and then placed on the saddle, bending down to do the girth up. I remembered how Scotty would often breathe out when we tacked him up so the girth was loose and smiled at the memory.

Carlisle tried to tack up his horse, and I watched and helped him, guiding his hands as he did up the buckles to the saddle.

"I think that should do," He said, stepping back to admire his work. "What do you think?"

I stepped up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "For your first time of tacking up, you did pretty well."

He looked at the saddle and narrowed his eyes. "How am I meant to get on the horse?"

I led him towards the horse and turned him around so he was looking towards the back of the horse. "Put this leg in the stirrup." I instructed, touching the said leg.

"What's a stirrup?"

"That iron grey thing hanging off from the saddle." I smiled at him fondly. "Carlisle, do you realize that you sound like a child?"

"And you sound like you are enjoying this." He said as he placed his foot in the stirrup. "Now what?"

"Lift yourself up and swing your other leg over the saddle."

He did as I said and slipped his foot in the other stirrup without me telling him to. I showed him how to hold the reins correctly and told him he always had to sit straight be confident.

"Why?"

"Because the horse will become nervous if you are as well. I don;t know how, but a horse seems to know how you are feeling. If you are tense, then the horse becomes tense."

I went back to Gypsy and mounted into the saddle, walking her over to Carlisle and Romeo. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"We'll walk first, get you used to it." I decided and led the way out of the stable, but once we were on the cobble track leading towards the hills, Carlisle brought his horse forward so they were plodding alongside Gyps and I.

"I'm glad you didn't ask the owner if I could ride one of those." Carlisle said, eyeing the paddock filled with shetland ponies as we passed them.

I laughed at him. "I thought maybe you would hate me if I did, but that doesn't mean the thought didn't cross my mind when I first saw them." I teased.

We got to the top of the nearest hill and I looked over at Carlisle. "Want to trot?"

He nodded. Bless him, he really was trying his hardest to be good at this so we could do it again sometime. It made me feel warm inside.

I squeezed my legs and Gypsy's gait changed from a walk to a trot. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Carlisle had done the same. Romeo stretched out his neck and tried to overtake us, but Gypsy's stride was longer.

Then suddenly Romeo's ears pricked.

"Carlisle..." I warned.

And then Romeo's pace quickened. I watched as they galloped ahead of us, disappearing over the next hill.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, squeezing my legs and making Gypsy race into a gallop after them. In my head one thought was going on and on, _please let him stay on!_

How was it something so perfect and enjoyablehad turned into this so quickly? Was it just bad luck? Would Carlisle never want to go riding again after this? No, Carlisle wasn't that sort of person who gave up after one bad day. Or was he? I didn't know him as well as I thought I had, obviously.

"Carlisle?" I called, fear edging my voice when Gypsy stopped at the top of the hill. I scanned the moorland for them but couldn't see the brown shape of Romeo anywhere. And I didn't know what direction they had gone in, the wind had blurred up the scent trail.

I thought of Carlisle, unexperienced, trying to slow the horse down. He had lived here longer than me, so there was a chance he would know the way back. But what if we couldn't find each other? I couldn't go back to the stables without the other horse, without Carlisle. And I couldn't go looking for him because maybe he would return back to this hill while I was away and we kept missing each other. But I couldn't stay here and not go looking for him.

What was I going to do?

Then I heard hoof beats and turned to see a huge brown horse standing behind me. It's rider looked down at me with those soft golden eyes, his blonde hair glowing in the sunlight.

"Carlisle!" I cried, delighted and a little shaken.

He laughed.

I glowered at him. "Carlisle Cullen, that was not funny!"

"I think it was." He said, reaching over and touching my cheek. "I think it was, love."

"I panicked."

"It's good to know you care, but I was never in any danger."

"You planned that?"

"Not exactly. I didn't plan the horse to take off like that, but I thought it might be fun to put a little drama into this trip."

I tried to keep my voice stern. "You put me through Hell!"

"I was gone for about four minutes."

I sighed and pressed my cheek against his hand. "That was long enough."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't think it would upset you so much."

"I'm just glad you're here now."

He moved his hand from my cheek and took my hand, lifting it up and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Yes, I'm here now. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," He said. "That was the easiest promise I have had to make anyone."

"What other promises have you made?"

His eyes shadowed with memory. "I promised Edward's father that I would make sure his wife and son went peacefully. I promised Edward's mother I would do everything in my power to safe her son from death. I promised you I wouldn't buy you anything until you asked. And I promised myself to never let any harm come to you."

I smiled, forgetting my anger towards him.

"Shall we continue riding?" He asked, looking eager.

"No galloping off." I ordered.

He chuckled. "Sounds like your talking to a child again, Esme."

"Sometimes, I think I am." I sighed.

The ride lasted for another hour. I had completely forgotten the shock I had been through and when the owner asked how the ride went I told her it was fine and that we are planning on coming back up here again soon. She seemed delighted, apparently not many people around here were into horses.

Carlisle put his arm over my shoulders as we headed towards the care after untacking the horses and grooming them. "So, how good a rider was I?"

"A very good one, actually." I said truthfully. "You did well to keep on the horse."

"It wasn't hard, we walked as soon as we were over the hill and out of sight." He admitted.

"Next time, I'm keeping an eye on you."

He pressed his forehead against mine. "You can try, love."

"Did you phone the hospital before we left?" As much as I wanted to keep it from him, I was a little guilty of keeping him away from his work, but I was more excited about spending a few days with him.

He nodded. "Yes, they said that it was OK and I could spend as load as I want away from work, but they'll welcome me back."

"You know, if they really, really need you, you can swing by the hospital." I allowed, then added, "For a minute or two."

He laughed. "Your looking forward to this week, aren't you?"

I smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm hurt, Esme." He pretended to look hurt, but then his smile ruined it. "Let's go home."

"OK," I nodded and climbed into the car.

* * *

**Just showing that even things perfectly planned out can go wrong and how much being without Carlisle, even for four minutes, actually affects Esme so much.**


	36. Beauty and the Beast - Carlisle

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

It felt nice to have Esme in my arms as we lay on the couch together watching a movie. I kissed her shoulder and neck, focusing on her and not the movie, although I could hear it it was more like a buzzing sound.

"Carlisle," She squirmed as my lips touched her shoulder again. "Your very distracting, you know that?"

I chuckled against her skin. "What movie did you pick?"

"Don't you know?" She asked.

I looked at the screen. "No,"

She sighed. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"I was too busy watching you."

That made her smile slightly. "It's beauty and the beast. I loved that book when I was a child, so when I heard they would be showing the new film on TV, I wanted to watch it. My mother would read me the book every night before eight, and..."

It loved listening to her talk about happy memories about her childhood. I listened to her.

Then, when she finished, she gave me a quick kiss before returning her focus to the TV. I knew that she really wanted to watch this, so I stopped kissing her and just curled a strand of her hair with my finger. At the break, she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Seriously, very distracting."

"Sorry, love."

"Don't stop though," She said and then shrugged. "It's the break."

I laughed. "How is the movie going?"

"Better than I expected. The person who plays Belle is beautiful, wouldn't you say?"

"Not really as beautiful as you." I said softly.

She turned around so she faced me and rested her head against my chest. I heard her sigh contently.

This week had gone so fast, I wished I had longer with her. Tonight was the last night until I went back to the hospital in the morning and Esme had suggested that we spent the day watching movies on the couch. I enjoyed it more than I had thought I would, her being in my arms with her body pressed against mine. I liked seeing the smile on her face as she watched the movie which she had been looking forward to so much.

We had had a very eventful week. It turned out that Esme was very good at ice-skating, but she didn't like it at first. The couples stared at us as we skated around the rink, hands entwined together. Esme did get a little annoyed that the women watched me with careful eyes, but I reassured her that I didn't notice them. I didn't, Esme was the only woman who I looked at now.

Bike riding, like the horse riding expedition, hadn't gone as well as we had hoped at first. Esme fell off her bike into mud and felt embarrassed. I stopped her from complaining about how clumsy she was by kissing her, and that silenced her. I had to admit that she looked amazing still, even with mud covering her clothes and skin, leaves and branches in her hair.

But now it was Sunday, and I would have to leave her at six in the morning to go back to work. No doubt I won't be able to focus at work. I would be thinking about how this week had been, and how long I should wait before asking for another break from the hospital.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked.

I had completely forgotten about my son. "I think he went out hunting,"

"Oh," She said, and then a certain look covered her face. Sadness. "I've kind of been keeping you to myself. He might be lonely. You should talk to him when he gets back."

"Edward doesn't mind that he is at home alone or hunting by himself. He told me. He just wants us to be happy. He knew about our feelings before we did, he knew what to expect."

She didn't look convinced. "Maybe you should talk to him though. He needs a father."

"I have talked to him."

She narrowed her eyes with confusion. "When?"

"When we're waiting for you to get ready." I teased.

She swatted my chest playfully. "I don't take that long to get ready!"

"I don't mind. You always look lovely."

Her full lips parted, showing her white teeth. A smile formed on the bottom of her face.

Then our lips were sealed together. I kissed her with urgency, knowing that once the movie came back on she would want to watch it again. To my surprise, she didn't notice the breaks had finished, kissing me back when I leaned away from her.

"The movie is back on." I finally managed to whisper.

She gave me another kiss before turning around and watching the movie.

I then started to laugh as a thought crossed my mind.

She looked over at me, her eyes wide with puzzlement. "What is it?

"Nothing," I said quickly, wishing I had kept my laughing in my head.

"Carlisle Cullen, I don't like it when you don't tell me things. I thought you said it was important that we shared things that were bothering us."

"But this isn't bothering me." I said, really not wanting to share it.

"Tell me," She pleaded.

"OK," I knew I couldn't keep it from her, but I didn't know what would hurt her more, telling her or not telling her. "Well, I was thinking that our relationship was just like Beauty and the Beast."

Her eyes widened when she understood. "That's not funny, Carlisle!"

"It's the truth. I'm the beast, your the beauty."

"You. Are. Not. A. Beast!" She hissed.

"Esme, it was just a thought. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It was a horrible thought. And I know you didn't mean to, but I'm just so easily upset, aren't I?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, putting my head against her neck and breathing in her scent. "Esme, this is our last night before I go to the hospital, can we please just enjoy the closeness and the movie?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"It's OK."

"I love you."

I smiled. It was nice when she was the one to say it first.

I kissed her neck. "I love you too."


	37. A letter from Carmen - Carlisle

My work was becoming a torture. It had been a whole month since I had taken that week off to be with Esme, and I missed it.

The fact that I was helping people did make me feel like it was worth it at the beginning, but the fact that this was keeping me away from Esme was horrible.

I know she felt neglected. She had been hoping to spend lots of time with me now that we were at the beginning of our relationship, and here I was at work and leaving her in the house alone.

I felt awful, guilty. Esme pretended that she didn't mind, but Edward had warned me before I went into the house that she was just trying to make me feel better. So everything she said about not being lonely or upset was a lie. How would I make this up to her?

What if, if I stayed at the hospital for most of the day and through the night, she would get annoyed and leave me for someone else, someone who could afford to spend time with her?

It wasn't like I didn't want to spend time with her, she was the best thing that ever happened to me and if I had it my way I would spend all my time with her in my arms, with her lips against mine, with us just talking about nothing in particular.

It was just that my work prevented me from doing so. There had been a wave of illness that struck the town, not as deadly as Spanish Influenza, but still there were loads affected by it. I had to stay late because half of the doctors had come down with it as well.

I rang her whenever I was free, and spare time was rare. She seemed happy, but I could tell inside she was begging for me to come home. Edward kept me well updated on how she was feeling so whenever I came home I could do what I could to make her feel better.

The trouble was, whenever we talked and kissed, we wanted to stay there longer, but work called me away and each time she was hurt inside.

Thinking about her made me want to run out of the hospital, to quit my job and just be with her. I knew she would hate herself if I did, blaming herself for me giving up my job. But to be honest I wouldn't care, as long as I was with her.

"I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." I told her while we spoke on the phone at lunch.

"I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too. You don't know how much I miss you. I have to stop myself from running home right now."

"I'll see you soon." She said, but it sounded like she was making a promise.

"OK, goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too," She answered, sending shivers down my spine. It was so great to hear her say those words, it was as if proving that all this wasn't a dream. And then the conversation ended and she hung up.

The next time the phone rang, it wasn't Esme, but Edward.

"Edward, is everything OK?" I demanded straight away. Edward never called. Only once had he rang and that was when Esme had left the house and walked straight into the paths of those mountain lions.

"Hi, Carlisle. Yes, I'm fine thank you Carlisle, how are you?" Edward's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Edward, seriously, is everything alright?"

"Yes, fines are...alright."

"Alright? What's going on? Sorry I'm being short, but you never call me at work, only when there is something wrong."

"Esme asked me to call you."

"But she just rang a few minutes ago?"

"It's what she wanted me to do. Anyway, how is work?"

Now I knew something was up. "Edward, what is happening?"

"What, I can't ring up my father and ask him how his day was without him clawing off my ear?"

"Edward." I growled.

He chuckled. "Fine. Esme made me call you to...distract you."

"Distract me from what?"

"You'll have to wait and see. See you later, Carlisle!" And then he hung up.

I stood there in confusion and then went back to my desk, placing my fingers on my temples and trying to make sense of what Edward had said. Should I call back home and ask him what was going on? He might hang up again, but there was nothing better to do.

Or should I call Esme and see where she was? No, I didn't want her to think I was one of those oppsesive boyfriends who called every few minutes to check where she was. Even though I was a little confused of what was happening and concerned if she was OK, I had just talked to her and she said she was fine, and she never lied to me.

I tried to focus on the paperwork. I had to fill in a few forms and then write a few letters. In my pigeonhole had been a letter from Carmen.

Before I had been keeping it to read at home, so Esme could read it as well, but now I wanted to read it to have something to do. Besides, I could always put it back in the envelope and make it look like I hadn't read it...no, she would find out. And lying to Esme was something I wasn't comfortable with.

I opened it and read.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_We haven't heard from you in so long! We all miss you and Edward and Esme. Oh, and speaking of Esme, Edward phoned a week ago and told us what is happening between you to and we are all thrilled. We knew there was something between you and Esme! How is she? How is Edward? How are you? Thank you so much for allowing us to stay at your house and not some hotel, it was really nice and we hope we will be able to return the favor soon. Our house is always welcome. I'm sure Esme will love it up here in Alaska. I know I am dropping hints, but please do consider coming up here and staying for a while. It would be really nice to repay the favor, and Tanya would love meet Esme again and get to know her, as we all would. Please consider it._

_Love from Carmen_

__So Carmen wanted Esme and I to come up to Alaska, maybe with Edward. Would Esme want to do that? Of course she would, she was that sort of person who wanted to make everyone happy, their happiness came before her own. And I guess it would be nice, to go somewhere new and show Esme around, let her see the Northern Lights and the beauty of Alaska.

But was it too soon? That always troubled me. Would Esme think it was too soon? Would she think I expected so much from her so quick? Romantic trips to different countries were what you did on the sixth month of being together, married couples did it.

Marriage. Would Esme be my wife someday? I liked that thought.

"Dr Cullen?"

I looked up from the letter to see a nurse with long black hair stood in the doorway. I smiled in greeting to her.

"Yes, Nurse Silver?"

"You have a guest."

"OK, thank you." I dipped my head and she walked out of the room. Unlike the other nurses around here, Nurse Silver didn't gossip or look at me when I passed, because she was happily married. I wish the other nurses wouldn't stare. What would Esme think?

I left my office and headed to the waiting room where I knew my visitor would be there.

A smile was on my face as I breathed in the familiar scents of lavender and roses. I turned a corner, the scent getting stronger and stronger. Then a stopped.

There she was, my Esme, stood by the water tap.

But she wasn't alone. Another doctor - I think his name was Dr Daniels - was leaning across the wall talking to her. She was smiling and laughing.

"So, do you come here often?" Dr Daniels asked.

Esme shook her head. "This is my first time here. But I plan on coming here a lot more after today."

He took that the wrong way, although I didn't blame him entilaly, because if I was him I would have taken it that way as well.

"Great, I look forward to seeing you again. Maybe tomorrow night, say seven, at that italian pizza place?"

Esme's eyes widened. "Pardon me?"

"Oh you don;t like Italian. That's OK. We can eat at my place. I know how to cook."

Then he reached out on hand and pushed a strand of her hair out and leaned forward. "What do you say?" He whispered.

I let out a low growl.


	38. Don't flatter yourself - Esme

**At first I didn't really like Esme and Carlisle that much because they dont get mentioned in the books as much as the others and they dont have many lines or scenes in the films, but once I read about them more and how they affected one another after just about thirty minutes in the hospital and how they never forgot one another and how Carlisle saved her and they fell in love they became my favourite couple! I think they are more in love than the other couples (sorry if I offend anyone by that, but its what I think) and I wish Stephenie Meyer writes more books, maybe about the characters pasts.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I fumbled with the car keys in my hand, still sat inside the vehicle with my eyes fixed on the hospital. Was I ready for this? I wanted to surprise Carlisle at work, but what if I lost control? No, I wouldn't. Carlisle had been working all day yesterday and through the night, I had hardly seen him. I missed him like crazy.

"You should go and see him then." Edward had said. I had known I was annoying him with my thoughts about Carlisle, always wondering what he was doing and if he was OK. Edward had often complained, in a joking voice at first, that I was giving him a headache.

But I missed Carlisle so much that I had agreed with him, taking the spare car and driving to the hospital. It was only when I saw the hospital and was in the parking lot that I started to panic.

"Don't be a coward." I whispered to myself and put my hand on the door handle, ready to push it open. I thought about Carlisle, and that was enough to get me out of the car. Locking it, I headed downwards the hospital, holding my breath so I didn't let the thirst get any worse.

I somehow managed to get to the reception. "I'm here to see Dr Cullen." I told the woman, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Time of appointment?"

"It's not for an appointment."

She looked up, confused, and then understood. "Please wait in the waiting room for him. He'll be called for."

I was on my way to the waiting room when I heard footsteps behind me and turned to look around. A doctor with short brown hair was following me and smiled as I turned to look at him.

"Hi," He said in a smooth voice. "I'm Dr Daniels. And you are?"

"Esme Platt," I said, trying to be polite, but I was in a rush.

"That's a nice name." He commented, taking on step forward. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see someone."

"Another doctor?" He guessed.

I nodded.

"Would I have heard of him?"

I dipped my head. "Yes. His name is Dr Cullen. Do you know him or not?"

"Yes, I know Cullen. No offense to him or anything, but I think he is gay."

I couldn't keep the amusement out of my voice as I asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I know you must be his sister, but it is really obvisious."

"I'm not his sister." I told him, wishing this conversation is over. "And I'm sure he isn't gay.2

"And why do you think that?"

"I'm a woman." I replied. "I know these things."

"And what do you think of me?"

"I just met you." I said.

He grinned at me. "True. So, do you come here often?"

I shook my head. "No, this is my first time here." I admitted. "But I plan on coming here a lot more after today." It was true, if my self-control was OK, I would deffinatly come to see Carlisle more often. That would mean I got to see him more often.

Then I heard how that must have sounded to him.

A happy expression crossed his face. "Great, I look forward to seeing you again. Maybe tomorrow night, say seven, at that Italian pizza place?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Pardon me?"

He chuckled. "Oh you don;t like Italian. That's OK. We can eat at my place. I know how to cook."

Was that meant to impress me? I mean, it wasn't like I was interested in food anymore, I didn't need it. I just stared at him in bewilderment.

Then he reached out on hand and pushed a strand of my hair from my face, something that Carlisle did. I felt a little annoyed that he didn't get the message. "What do you say?" He whispered.

I pushed him away. "No."

"Stubborn." He commented, not bothered by my dismissal of his request. "I like that."

Where was Carlisle? Shouldn't he be down by now?

As if my thoughts had summoned him, I saw my angel walk down the corridor. He was walking in a quick place, his eyes on the two of us. I realized in shock and terror that his eyes were pitch black.

"Hey, Carlisle!" I called, relieved he had finally made his entrance.

Dr Daniels gasped and his lower jaw dropped. "You two know each other?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, wrapping one arm around his waist. "Ee know each other very well. Esme is my girlfriend."

I almost laughed slightly at the look on Dr Daniels face.

"I, er...oh my gosh, look at the time! I best be going!" And with that, the doctor rushed down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

I looked up at Carlisle and he leaned down and kissed me. I was pushed gently against the wall and felt his hands cup my face. I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying the moment.

Then he must have remembered we were in a hospital, because he pulled away. "Hello, love."

"Carlisle Cullen, correct me if I am wrong, but were you jealous back there?" I asked, amused.

He sighed. "That man was asking you out on a date. I had good reason to be jealous."

I entangled our hands together. "I would have said no."

"I know, but the fact that he had the nerve, that he touched you...it didn't help." Carlisle said quietly.

I kissed him again. "I love you, you know that?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice before, yes. I love you too."

"And your so cute when you are jealous." I added.

"I wouldn't say cute was a sensible word when describing a man." He raised his eyebrows.

I laughed and gave him a hug.

"What was the reason behind you coming here today? Was it to talk to all the doctors just to see the jealous side of me?" He asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I came to spend more time with you."

"I'm glad you did. I'm proud you have this much self-control now. Come on," He took my hand. "Let's go to my office."

I nodded. "OK," And then we walked down the corridor, hand in hand, with my head resting on his shoulder.


	39. Phone call with the Denali's - Esme

**I was reading Twilight the other day and wondered what it would be like if Esme was Bella and Carlisle was Edward, like they swapped places. Esme is popular, beautiful and can go out with anyone she wants. Carlisle, along with his vampire family, is new, handsome and unlike anyone Esme has ever met.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I enjoyed my nights with Carlisle, it was easy my favourite time of day. We would cuddled up under the duvet, his arms around me, while the film played, but to be honest, we didn't really watch it, because we were too busy talking.

"I was thinking, why don't we share a room?"

I wiggled around to look into his face. My heart thudded in my chest. He wasn't joking. "Seriously?"

"Well, I know we don't sleep, but still, it would be nice, like marking our relationship. Humans do it, and there's no rule against us doing it is there?" He said. "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," I said. Had my voice sounded too eager?

"Great," He turned my head around and kissed me softly on the lips. I groaned happily. I didn't even hear the movie anymore.

"Can you guys please keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward was in the kitchen pouring some orange juice into a glass.

"Edward can read peoples thoughts," Carlisle explained. "Some vampires are given powers; Edward's is the ability to hear what people are thinking. Although, sometimes it gets annoying."

"What would my power be, if I had one?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle lifted his head off mine. "The ability to love,"

I smiled. "I like that power,"

Edward rolled his golden eyes as he came over to us. "I wanted to tell you guys something." He sat down on the coffee table in front of us. "Rather than disappear out of nowhere and leave a little note, I'd prefer to tell you face to face, in person."

"Or vampire," Carlisle joked.

I laughed.

Edward grunted. "I'm going away for a couple of weeks."

"Why?" There goes my bonding time with him.

"I would love to share time with you too Esme," Edward said, reading my thoughts. "But this is something I have to do."

"Where will you be going?" Carlisle asked.

"Everywhere," Edward replied calmly. "I want to explore the world,"

We understood that. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight," Edward answered. "At midnight,"

Carlisle and I glanced at each other. That was only a few hours away.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know where you are going first?"

"Columbus,"

The name brought back shivers down my back. That was where I had grown up, where I had met Charles and been…hurt. I put on a brave face. "I hope you have fun,"

"I will, I have a plan." Edward got to his feet and left us in the lounge together. "You kids have fun," He added over his shoulder with a grin.

Carlisle hugged me tighter. "At least then we won't have him looking into our heads every minute. Edward can only read the thoughts of a vampire he is near and focused on."

"So you're OK with this?"

"Sure, he has to go off by himself. Like any teenage boy, he wants to have some independence."

"Would you ever leave for some…independence?"

"And leave you? Never! Or maybe we could just sneak away from the weekend."

"I like that idea,"

"Why don't we?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Carmen invited us up to Alaska didn't she? She's been bugging us to come up and see them ever since she heard about us - she wants me to tell you how pleased she is by the way - and it would be nice. We could rent a house for a few weeks."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Think about it, it's perfecting timing. Edward's away and he told me that you liked the idea of going to Alaska. And it will give you a better time to get to know Carmen better and you can meet Irina."

I brushed my tongue against my teeth, something I did when I was thinking. "Well, if you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure."

"OK, fine. Let's go to Alaska!"

"Great! I'll tell Carmen tomorrow and we can book everything."

I smiled. A romantic weekend with Carlisle, it was starting to sound better and better.

"I'll phone Carmen," I said. "You can do all the booking,"

"Deal," He said and I reached forward to kiss him.

Carmen was absolutely delighted. "This is great! Oh you guys have to rent this beautiful cottage in the mountains; I'm telling you it's amazing! If I didn't live in my house with the others, I would live there! It's about half an hour from where we live, so you'll be able to come over whenever you want but you'll have some privacy."

I listened, not bothering to tell her to calm down.

"There's so much to do in Alaska as well! You can go to the towns and buy all the clothes they have and souvenirs go fishing, go on boats, skiing and…"

I didn't really listen to the rest of the things, I was watching Carlisle. He was at his desk sorting out everything. Somehow the serious look on his face made him even more attractive. He must have noticed that I was staring dreamily at him because he lifted his head and our eyes met. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine.

"Esme, Esme are you there?" It was Tanya's voice now. She must have taken the phone from Carmen. "Hello?"

I woke up from my fantasies. "Yes, I'm here."

"I was wondering, is it just you and Carlisle coming up here? Isn't Edward going to you know, stop by?" There was hope in her voice.

"No, sorry, he's in Columbus hunting." Edward had left early in the night, leaving us a note explaining where he was and what he was doing. "Carlisle called him earlier and he said he was staying where he was for a bit longer."

"Oh, that's OK. Well, Carmen wants the phone back so I'll see you in a few days yeah?"

"OK, see you then Tanya."

"Bye,"

There was a sound of her and Carmen speaking and the phone getting handed over and a muffled sound.

"I'm back," Carmen declared. "I just called Kate and Irina and they are both pleased. Irina would love to meet you. I haven't called Eleazar; he's out at the moment you see."

We talked for another half an hour, I filled her in on the plans and she told me what would be easier for us both. I was actually looking forward to going up to Alaska and having a romantic holiday with Carlisle. After the phone call I went up to Carlisle's office.

I slowly moved closer to him and he looked up as I stood beside the desk. "What is it?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing," I said.

He turned his chair to face me and I sat down in his lap, my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulders. I kissed his check softly.

"You know, you're very distracting." He murmured.

"Guilty," I kissed his cheeks.

He put his finger on my lips, stopping me. "I have to finish this paperwork."

"You have all night to do that."

"We have all night to do what you want as well."

I sighed. "Carlisle, please,"

"I wish I had some time now, but I don't. I need this paperwork finished."

"I could help," I said, snatching the paper out of his hands. "What do you have to do?" I took the pen from his hand before he could argue.

"You are stubborn," He said.

I smiled at him over my shoulder. "You bet I am,"

"But," He leaned forward and took the paper back. "I have to do this work,"

"It can't be that hard." I said, reaching to steal them back but he moved them out of my reach. "Oh come on Carlisle! I have nothing to do!"

"Be patient. Good things come to those who wait."

I folded my arms over my chest. "I hate that saying!"

"Since when?"

"Since now," I said, playing with the collar of his shirt. "I want to spend some time with you."

He looked thoughtful, then put the paper on the desk. He picked me up and carried me out of the room and down the stairs, placing me on the couch. I smiled. But he turned, popped a film in and turned on the TV. "Tomorrow," He said before disappearing upstairs.

I groaned and slammed my face against a pillow.


	40. Car Ride - Esme

**I was reading Twilight the other day and wondered what it would be like if Esme was Bella and Carlisle was Edward, like they swapped places. Esme is popular, beautiful and can go out with anyone she wants. Carlisle, along with his vampire family, is new, handsome and unlike anyone Esme has ever met.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

In the car we listened to the music, talked and played games. While driving down a street I spotted an old lady pushing a pram but inside the pram wasn't a baby, but a cat! I'd never seen that before.

Carmen kept calling and I knew she was busy getting everything ready for us. It wouldn't be surprising if she had gone up to the cottage and cleaned it. Kate had also cooled, sounding annoyed when she told me that Carmen had gone over the top. Tanya had been hopeful still that Edward would show up and I didn't have the heart to tell her that if he arrived home early he would just go back to New York.

Eleazar hadnt said a word, but I was looking forward to meeting him again. Maybe this time we could actually speak to one another. Eleazar, I had noticed, was just like Irina sounded, very quiet and liked to keep to himself.

Irina. What would she be like? I had been worried that she hadnt come the first two times because she didn't like me, but Kate had gotten on the phone and she had said she was looking forward to meeting me in person and was sorry she didn't come to see me sooner.

What would their house look like? Being up in chilly Alaska and living in a very remote place, Carmen had said that they didn't move and that their house was quite big, very warm and decorated with Alaskan paintings and animal skin.

Carlisle started whistling and I realized what poor company I had become, just thinking and worrying.

"So, when we move into the cottage and make ourselves at home, what are we doing?" I asked.

He stopped whistling. "There's a fireplace, how about we roast a couple of marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows, Carlisle we don't eat?"

"I know, but it's still romantic."

"OK, then what?"

"Well husky rides were an idea, but we're like rocks Esme, not being rude. Imagine having to run and pull two boulders at the same time!"

I nodded. "Poor puppies,"

He chuckled. "So I thought about hiking. The wood around Carmen's place is filled with bears and elks, and the mountains are good for walking."

"I like that idea,"

"Me too," He said. "But as soon as we get to the cottage, I'm picking you up and carrying you in."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise,"

"Well it would be a bad sign to have to drag you in by your feet while your screamed and kicked out."

"Fine,"

"Now, I need to tell you something, before our relationship gets to serious."

"What, you're seeing someone else?" Even though I was joking, it did hurt a bit. If he was, that would be so terrible.

He still looked serious.

Panic flooded through me like flash-flood. "You're not, are you?"

"Of course not!" He objected. "Esme, please listen."

I straightened and nodded. "OK, continue."

"Right, this is very hard for me to say. Humans can have a physical relationship, but vampires can't. If we did and you got pregnant you'd be in so much danger. A female vampire's body cannot change, as you know, so therefore cannot accommodate the baby growing inside them. I wanted to tell you this so you didn't get your hopes up."

I pressed my lips together. It took me a while to understand this. He wanted me safe, wanted to make sure no harm came to me ever. It was sweet. But I was a bit disappointed at the same time.

"Esme, please say something." He begged, eyes moving from the road to look at me.

"Eyes back on the road Carlisle!" I reached forward to put my hand on the steering wheel.

He gently lifted it off and put it back on my lap. "Esme, are you OK with this?"

I nodded. "Hey, there is no rule against adopting right? But let's not think about this kind of stuff yet."

"Your right," He agreed instantly.

I leaned back in my chair, placing my hand on his leg.

"I hope you're ready for a lot of excitement from Carmen." Carlisle said. "She's been looking forward to this so much."

I'm ready for it," The truth was, I was looking forward to it too. "I get to see everyone again, and then spend the rest of the time with you. What else matters?"

"What about the polar bears?"

"They better watch out. I feel like testing the taste of polar bear. I'm guessing it tastes seal-like?"

He shrugged. "Maybe,"

While he drove and the music played, I started to read that book that he had let me borrow. With all that had happened, the wolves, the job hunting, the moving, I had completely forgotten about it.

There were so many different covens and vampires! "Is the Denali Coven the only one you know?" I asked Carlisle.

He shook his head. "The Amazons, the Irish, Egyptian, Romanians and a few nomads like Alistair - although we aren't exactly friends for him, more like acquaints - Mary and Randall, Garrett."

"Wow,"

"Well, when you're a vampire you learn that your closest friends are all vampires as well."

"Will I get to meet any of them?"

"Sure, they'd love to meet you, who wouldn't?"

I turned back to my book, reading every word carefully and making sure I understood it all. If I was to meet other vampires, some that weren't as friendly as the Denali Coven, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be dump and stupid.

We were just about to cross the border into Canada when I finished reading.

"Good book?"

I nodded. "Yep, I finally finished it." I had only remembered about it two days ago, what with everything going on lately I hadn't had time to read it.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like. You really aren't bothered with the...no children part of the vampire life?"

I swallowed.

"Sure," I lied.


	41. Northern Lights - Esme

**I was reading Twilight the other day and wondered what it would be like if Esme was Bella and Carlisle was Edward, like they swapped places. Esme is popular, beautiful and can go out with anyone she wants. Carlisle, along with his vampire family, is new, handsome and unlike anyone Esme has ever met.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

A huge house loomed in front of us. With the mountains and the trees surrounding it, it looked like something out a fairy-tale, like the princesses second home. The walls were made out a wood, the garage of grey stone and the roof was covered in snow. A Land Rover, the perfect car to handle all this rough terrain, was parked outside the garage. Hills of snow were caving up around the house off the road. There was a shadow in the window, but before I could notice who it was, the figure left and the door opened. Carmen and Kate appeared.

Carlisle pulled the car behind the Land Rover and got out, dashing to my side of the car and opening my door before I could even undo the seatbelt. I hopped out, looking at the ground and making sure there were no puddles of ice waiting for me to slip on. There wasn't any.

Carmen rushed down the stairs and embraced me in a tight welcoming huge. Kate followed her coven mate more slowly, but the same look of welcoming was on her face. The scents of Eleazar, Tanya, and another one that I guessed belonged to Irina, was faint. Carmen saw the look in my eye and explained, "Out hunting,"

When Carmen went to help Carlisle with the bags, Kate gave me a hug and led me up the stairs to the house before I could offer to help with the luggage. "Carmen and Carlisle can manage; I want to be the one to show you around." She said.

The living room was the first room I saw. I gasped. A warm fire was crackling in the huge fireplace made out of stone. Along the wooden top of the fireplace were pictures of each member of the coven. I moved towards it to take a better look. There was one of Carmen and Eleazar, Kate and Irina having a snowball fight, of Tanya wearing a stunning brown leather jacket with deer fur around the collar and several other pictures.

The huge window let in the light, although the clouds covered the sky it was still bright. Two couches and an armchair were facing the large TV. It looked so cosy, like any home. Kate led me through the living room and into a smaller lounge area that reminded me of Carlisle's office.

"Tanya and Eleazar read a lot. They both like the law of our world so much; they have about twenty books each on it. And Tanya is writing one herself - well, trying too anyway."

We then went into a kitchen. It had white cabinets, red bar chairs, a little breakfast bar that was black, a painting of roses over the top of that. It was so peaceful, like humans lived here, not vampires. And it was so modern! Not like our home.

Kate's room wasn't the biggest, but it was very roomy. The cream-coloured walls where covered in posters of singers and soap stars, like a teenagers room. Kate smiled at me and named ever poster, band and actor and actress. She had a lot of knowledge on them, she could even name when most of them became famous.

Tanya's room couldn't be any more different. You could see the walls, and the floor. Her walls were more like glass windows, all open.

"Tanya likes the fresh-air, she says it helps her to think." Kate said.

Irina's door was shut, and so were Carmen and Eleazar's, so Kate didn't show me them. She just told me that all of them were very neat and didn't like people going into their room.

We waited in the living room for Carlisle and Carmen. Kate, now that she knew me better, talked openly, about Alaska and how much snow would be expected for the next couple of weeks.

Carmen appeared at the door and sat down in the armchair. "Did you have a good journey up here?"

I nodded. We had stopped at a bed and breakfast on the way up here, but didn't stay for breakfast of course and were awake all through the time. We had spent most of the night just talking. Then we had been on the road again, and then stopped for rest by a caravan sight, then drove out again. "It went by quite fast,"

"That's good,"

"Eleazar and the others should be back soon," Kate added. "Then we could play a game of cards or something."

They arrived two hours later after a successful hunting trip; they had managed to kill two foxes and a polar bear. It turned out that Irina was very good at dealing and won almost every hand.

With the fire blazing in the background, the steaming cups of hot chocolate that I could warm my hands around - the feeling of warmth and cold was nice - and the laughing and smiling reminded me of the movies.

When I looked at Carlisle I saw he had a happy expression on his face. "We think of ourselves as Carlisle's extended family," Kate had said when we set up the table for the game. "It's good to spend time with your family."

How long had Carlisle wanted to come up here? Had I been the won to stop him?

I was pleased to win at least two or three hands. The others continued playing while I excused myself and headed to the back of the house and stood on the balcony, looking out at the mountains and the star covered sky.

I leaned against the balcony, placing my hands on the wood and just stood there. The scenery was amazing.

"Hey, want some company?"

Carlisle was at my side before I could say anything.

"It's breath-taking out here, isn't it?" He said.

I nodded. "I can't believe how beautiful it is."

"That's how I feel whenever I see you,"

I started looking around.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find where the cameras are. Are we in a new film for Romeo and Juliet?"

He laughed. "No, but if we were, you'd be the most beautiful Juliet there has ever been."

"And you'd be the most charming, handsome Romeo."

"Why, thank you. Do you want to go back inside?"

I rested my head against his shoulder. "No, I'm going to stay here. You go in if you want." I silently begged him not too.

It was like he had heard me. "No, I'll stay."

Good.

We stood there together watching the night sky grow darker and darker. Then he straightened.

"What is it?" I had been watching his face for a while and was suddenly scared of the sudden alertness.

"Look at the sky,"

I turned and gaped.

Flames of light burned across the sky. The colours were bright and magnificent. Blue, green, pink, yellow, everything was amazing.

"Brilliant, isn't it? The Northern Lights,"

"Yeah," I agreed. "They're so lucky, they get to live here every day and see this."

"They don't watch it all the time,"

"Why wouldn't they? It's amazing."

"Well, if they thought the same they would b out here right now and not playing cards." Carlisle pointed out with a grin.

We watched the Lights for a half an hour before going inside.


	42. Where is this heading? - Carlisle

**I was reading Twilight the other day and wondered what it would be like if Esme was Bella and Carlisle was Edward, like they swapped places. Esme is popular, beautiful and can go out with anyone she wants. Carlisle, along with his vampire family, is new, handsome and unlike anyone Esme has ever met.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The look on Esme's face as she watched the lights was beautiful. Of course, she was always beautiful, but there was something about the twinkle in her eye, the pure joy that made me remember that bubbly sixteen year old who had come to the hospital only ten years ago. Charles had broken her spirit, but it was slowly healing, this was a sign of it.

Charles. The mention of the man who had hurt my Esme in such a horrible way, hitting and abusing her, made me feel boiling with hatred. But if I was to pass him in the street one day, could I ruin everything I have worked on, my self-control and my pride, and kill him? Esme, even if it was the man who had been so horrible to her, would never want that. She was good inside and out.

She took my hand and we walked inside, leaving the Northern Lights. She sat down in the armchair and shifted to the side to create room for me.

"I'll be back in a minute, love." I told her before heading to the room where the others were playing cards.

"Carlisle!" Carmen met me at the door, Eleazar right behind her. "We need to talk to you, its important."

"OK, go ahead." I said.

Carmen's flickered towards the room where Esme was waiting. "I meant out of the house, it's private." Eleazar nodded at this.

I glanced back at where Esme was, the sighed. "Fine, but quickly, OK?"

She nodded and the three of us were out of the house and in the heart of the forest in less than half a minute. I knew Carmen had taken us to the heart of the forest, not risking the chance of Esme overhearing.

"What is it, Carmen?" I asked, wondering what could be so important and private that they couldn't say it in front of Esme.

The next thing she said was not what I was expecting at all.

"We know you love Esme, Carlisle, and it's great that you found someone so important and close to you. We adore Esme, she's sweet and great to be around, she's perfect for you." Carmen said, the words spilling out of her mouth. "We were just wondering where this was all going."

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I understood where she was going with this.

"Your at this stage in the relationship where she must be wondering where this is heading. Have you ever thought of...marrying her?

Yes, hundreds of times. "We've only been together for three months!"

"And you're both in love. When a vampire falls in love, they never fall out of it, remember? Don't you want to marry her?"

"Of course I do, I just don't know how she will take it if I ask her to marry me after three months!" I turned to Eleazar, wanting his opinion. "What do you think?"

Eleazar shared a look with Carmen. "I think that if you love her, you'd marry her."

So helpful. "I wouldn't know what to do, what to say..."

"Just go down on one knee, show her the ring, and say what you feel. It's easy, trust me." Carmen reassured me.

"You really think I should ask Esme to marry me now?"

"Well, not right now." Carmen rolled her eyes. "When you get back. Think about it, plan it, make it perfect. She'll love it because she loves you. She'll say yes."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, shaking my head a little.

She sighed. "You clearly don't see the way she looks at you. She trusts you completely, she loves you and cares for you. It's like when she's around you, nothing else matters. I've seen it, Eleazar's seen it, everyone's seen it but you. Ask her, Carlisle."

The thought of Esme as my wife was a nice one. I pictured her walking down the aisle, then facing me and staring into my eyes as the minister spoke. I pictured the two of us saying our vows then sharing a kiss, having our first dance as human and wife. Boy would Edward be thankful he didn't come on this trip.

"I'll think about it, Carmen. I'll pick the right moment. I love Esme, and your right, I want to marry her."

Carmen gave a delighted squeal. "Great! But you have to act normal around her, not give anything away and don't make her suspicious. Act normal."

I looked at Carmen's excited face. "I don't think I'm the one who has to act normal."

Eleazar chuckled.

The three of us headed back to the house and I went to find Esme. She was still sat on the chair, but she got up when she saw me and walked over. "Hey, you were gone a while, I didn't hear you."

Think of a good lie, now! "Eleazar thought he saw a bear so we went to check it out."

She gasped. "You went after a bear? Two of you against a beast that big?"

I lightlly touched her face with my hand, then moved a strand of her hair back behind her ear fondly. "You're poor trust in me is a little insulting." I teased, rubbing the end of my nose to hers and smiling as I saw her shiver in delight.

She sat back down on the armchair. I walked over to her and swept her up in my arms, sitting down and placing her on my lap. She rested her face against my chest, something she was now very comfortable with. I put my head on the top of hers and breathed in her sweet scent.


	43. The Painting and the Promise - Esme

**I was reading Twilight the other day and wondered what it would be like if Esme was Bella and Carlisle was Edward, like they swapped places. Esme is popular, beautiful and can go out with anyone she wants. Carlisle, along with his vampire family, is new, handsome and unlike anyone Esme has ever met. - please read my other book, Starlight, this is what it is about ^.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Our stay with the Denali Coven lasted for four more days and then Carlisle and I were off to stay in the cottage. Again it was like something from a fairy-tale. It wasn't as big as Tanya's house, about half the size, but somehow that was better. There was a fireplace in nearly every room apart from the bathroom, the couches and chairs were covered in blankets of fur.

As I unpacked my stuff into the room that Carlisle and I would be sharing I looked around it, taking in the big four-poster bed, a huge window with a balcony, a carpet I was sure was made out of bear fur, wooden drawers and wardrobes made out of willow trees and two armchairs around the fireplace. There was a howl of a wolf outside, but the not the strong, proud howl of Noble and his wolves, but the normal one of a Grey wolf. I tried to ignore the disappointment.

Carlisle looking around the forest to make sure everything was safe - like a bear could hurt him! I on the other hand was a bit of a coward, I had never seen a bear up close and I wasn't really looking forward to it.

I walked around the cottage as I waited for him to return. Above the stone fireplace was a beautiful painting of a team of husky dogs pulling a sledge. I had always found that fascinating a clear sign that animals could communicate and work together just like humans did. As my eyes fell upon a picture of a bear cub sorry ran through me. They might be big and scaring looking when they were older, but they had hearts and lives too, and families. I felt a little pity towards them. Their numbers were deceasing more and more, soon they might not be around.

There were many beautiful creatures up here in Alaska, just by looking at the paintings I could tell that. I liked the Arctic fox the best, how brave it was to follow the bears around waiting for them to make a kill before eating the leftovers, how cunning and smart they were. And they were adorable, with their flurry white pelts and small, black eyes.

The door opened and shut quietly and two hands where on my waist before I could turn around to see his face. I leaned back and nuzzled his neck playfully, breathing in his scent and sighing. "Hey,"

"Hey," He said and I turned around in his arms to face him, putting my arms around his neck. "I missed you,"

"You were gone for ten minutes," I said.

"So?" He asked and I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"You know, I might consider buying a house up here one day," Carlisle said as we sat in the comfy living room. "If you'd like that,"

"I would, I really would."

"But not until we have too, the job in New York pays a lot and I've been saving up for something."

I was about to ask him what he was saving up for, but the phone rang and he went to answer it. I didn't hear him, he had probably gone outside, so I went ito the bathroom. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, ran a quick shower, shaved my legs, put on ore make-up and got changed back into my clothes. I finished this in the nick of time, sitting down in the chair where he had left me when he came back.

"That was Edward, he said he was in Canada now but he still isn't coming up here."

I nodded. "OK," I bit my lip. "Remember that promise you made the other day?"

"What promise?"

"You said you were busy with the paperwork, so you said we could do it tomorrow. It's tomorrow!" I felt awkward talking about it.

His eyes shadowed. "Esme, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I really want this." I kneeled up in the chair, my head only coming up to his shoulders. "I really, really want this."

He sighed. "Me too,"

I smiled as he ducked his head down to kiss me. The kiss lasted for about three minutes before he put his arm under me and picked me up. I gasped in shock. He carried me swiftly into the bedroom and put me down gently on the bed before lying down next to me on one side, pressing his body against mine and kissing me again.

I entangled my fingers around his and moved to lie on top of him but he rolled me off and swapped places. I wrapped my body around his. I unbottoned his t-shirt, leaving a tail of kissing down his chest and then pulled the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor. I then run my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles, and sighed longingly.

"Esme," He breathed in between kisses.

"Yes?" I said, my eyes fluttering open.

"I love you,"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. "I love you too,"

Then he stiffened. "I...I can't do this." He pulled away. I wished I was strong enough to drag him back, missing the feeling of his boyd against mine.

I was a little offended at his rejection. "Why not?"

"We aren't marr...it would be wrong, a sin even."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

"I can't - I won't - do this with you, not yet. It's too soon." He seemed as if he was convincing himself of something completely different.

Marr - what had he meant by that? Then I realized. Married.

Oh dear, not what I was expecting.

He was now sat at the edge of the bed, shirt suddenly on, with his head in his hands, tapping his foot on the ground. He looked angry when he looked over his shoulder at me, then his eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, built you up for something and then pulling away at the last minute. But Esme, I could never do that to you, take advantage of like that."

I crawled over to him on my hands and knees, stood up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him. "Your are not to blame."

"Esme, are you mad at me? Tell me what you feel like." He begged.

I sighed. I couldn't lie. "I was a little disappointed at first, but now I'm kind of touched that you care about me so much. But say if we were married, you would have continued, right?"

He nodded. "I would have loved to, but we aren't. We can never be."

I froze. Pardon me?

"I meant legally married, but technically your still..."

"Married. To Charles. I know. But I died, remember? 'Till death part us' remember? I'm dead, I'm no longer married to Charles. And surely it meant something that I didn't want to marry him at all when I said 'I do.' I would love to marry you," The words were out before I could take them back. Oops, nice move Esme, way to freak him out.

But I thought I saw him smile, for a second.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I would love to."


	44. The M Word - Esme

Carlisle and I were lying on the four-poster bed, his back propped up by pillows while I lay beside him with my hand on his chest, drawing circles on the flat of his stomach, stopping from running by fingers over his muscles.

I remembered the happy expression he had on his face while we played cards with the Denali Coven and wondered. I didn't exactly know why he looked so…so out of character. He wasn't that happy at home, I had never seen the smile come off his face once yesterday.

"Have you enjoyed the trip so far?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry we didn't come up here sooner. I should have realized how much seeing Carmen and the others made you feel happy."

He looked at me. "Esme, how could you possibly have known what was going on in my head? I hadn't really thought about coming up here, my thoughts were all about you."

"Why do you think spending time with the Denali Coven anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Carlisle, you can tell me." I willed him on.

"Alright, don't laugh OK? I'm jealous of them. They have a big family, I've always wanted that."

My mouth went dry. "You want a big family? As in you have considered adopting again?"

"I thought it would be good if we adopted a bunch of them, to keep Edward company, after we got married of course."

Pardon me?

I almost chocked on the air. "Married?"

"Can't a man dream?" Carlisle asked, his eyes shining.

"Not when it makes me forget to breathe." This was so unexpected! "Carlisle, we haven't been together that long."

"I don't care about that, all I know is that I love you and I want to be your husband."

"We've only been together for a few months!" I repeated what I had said before, still shocked. My body felt like it was made out of ice - tired not to giggle at how true that was.

"But we will be together for ever. When a vampire falls in love-"

I finished his sentence, "-they never fall out of it."

"Do you not want to get married?"

I remembered my first marriage, how badly that turned out. But Carlisle wasn't like that; he would never beat me or hurt me. "I do, just not yet."

"Why not?"

I wiggled around to kiss his cheek. "Because what we have now is perfect," I murmured, loud enough for him to hear. "I don't want to rush into anything."

His eyes were thoughtful. "When the right time comes along though, I will ask for your hand in marriage."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise for me, Dr Cullen." My eyes closed. "But I look forward to that time."

"So do I," Carlisle breathed in and out softly.

Marriage, the M word, the word that every girlfriend loves to hear because it means that they have finally found the one they will be with forever. I already would be with Carlisle forever. I loved him, but I had never thought that one day we would get married.

Wait, why was I panicking over this? Carlisle loved me and I loved him, our feelings for one another never changed and never will. Marriage wasn't such a bad thing after all. Or was I just unsure about what had happened the last time?

Charles and I had married because our parents had rushed us into though, hadn't they? And Carlisle wasn't like Charles in anyway. He would never beat me. I knew that for sure. So why was I worried about this?

Carlisle was waiting for me to say something, looking at the ground. I knew I had hurt him, offended him and crushed his spirits. I'm a terrible person!

I took his hand in mine, cold skin pressing against cold skin and I kissed him on the lips. "Carlisle, I love you." I couldn't think of what else to say. I knew it sounded like I was just trying to make conversation but I hoped he didn't think of it like that.

He didn't.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry I ruined everthing."

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did. I shouldn't have brought it up. You're the one person I can share everything with, and now I've freaked you out."

"You haven't!"

"Esme, you didn't see your reaction. It was like I had tried to punch you!"

"I was surprised! I wasn't freaked out or anything!"

"If Edward was here, I'd find out the truth."

"You think I'm lying to you?"

He didn't answer that. Instead he let go of my hand and got out of the bed.

He swiftly got up and left the room, ruffling his hair with his hand as he went.

I hurried after him.

Carlisle had left the house and his footprint trail headed into th forest. I grabbed my coat and went after him.

I was desperate for him to speak to me. I quickened my pace into a run and caught up with him, grabbing his arm and stopping him. Well I thought I had stopped him, but maybe he had halted himself.

"Listen to me, you could never hurt me. The only thing that would hurt me is loosing you."

He stared at me. "Esme, you just said you weren't ready for marriage."

"At the moment, at the moment I'm not ready!" I tried not to sound pleading, but it was very hard. "I wasn't lying before, you don't need to make Edward come all the way up here to prove it."

"I wasn't really going to-" He began.

I cut him off by speaking over him. He soon quietened down. "I love you more than I have loved anyone else, more than I love Amy and Ethan; I love you more than my own life. Please, let's not fight."

He took my hands again and I sighed with relief. "I don't deserve someone so perfect as you."

"You do, you really do." I gave him quick pecks on the cheek.

He looked so tired. He pulled me into his arms and e were like that for what seemed like hours. I didn't care though. If I had it my way, we would be like that forever.

"Come on, let's get back home." I decided, half-whispering the words. "I'm starting to miss the warmth of the fire."

"Me too," He approved and we headed back to the cottage.

Relief was flowing through me. We had just proved that no matter what, we would always pull through and love each other, that no argument could ruin that. I thought about what he said.

I had been overreacting before. Marrying Carlisle would be the best thing that has ever happened to me before. Although we would already be spending eternity together, it would mean more if he was my husband and I was his wife. And it meant that I could finally tick the husband box.

But should I say this to Carlisle now or wait? I decided to wait; he had already kicked himself for so much tonight. However I will talk to him about it. He wanted to get married; I wanted to get married so that conversation wouldn't be so hard.

Then Edward's reaction sparked fresh worry. What would he say? Did he just think of me for someone to talk to whenever Carlisle was busy? Would he be mad with the news? Would he be happy? I realized that I didn't know that much about Edward.

"So, what's Edward's story?"

"Huh?" He was startled by the question.

"I just want to know."

"Oh, well it isn't exactly the happiest story in the world."

"I can manage it." My life hasn't been the happiest story in the world either.

"Well, I was working in Chicago in 1901 I was treating patients who had suffered from the outbreak of Spanish influenza. Edward Masen - Edward's father - had died, and his wife, Elizabeth, was in a bad state. I knew her time would be up soon and so did she. Before she died she made me swear to save her son. He was dying as well, and the only way to save him was to change him. I had wanted a companion for a while, and as I looked down at that little seventeen year-old boy dying I had to save him. After that I promised that the only time I would change someone is when they were dying. There was so much pain in his face and eyes that I had to do it."

"You really are a hero aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm not a hero," He said.

"Yes you are. Your my hero, and I love you."

He rubbed his nose to mine. I was forgiven. "I love you too."

A break of silence seemed very loud to me.

"Can I ask a question? To you know, finish that game?"

"Sure,"

"Why did you change me though?"

His soft golden eyes met mine. "Because I couldn't stand to let you die."

That was enough for me. We were by the door now and I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kissed him like that would be our last kiss. He held me there and then walked into the cottage, still holding me and shut the door behind us.

As he sat down on the couch, still carrying me, he suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this, I've told you already."

I sighed. I had forgotten about that. "Fine, but don't stop. Keep kissing me,"

"OK, but that's it."

"Fine," But I wished inside that wasn't true.


	45. You should own an island - Carlisle

The weeks flew past pretty quickly. We went hiking in the mountains, managing to get right to the top - because vampires didn't have to breathe, the shortage of oxygen at the end of the climb were no problem. The view from up there was amazing, the clouds floating around us like a white sea.

We also went fishing on the frozen lakes. Esme was pleased that she managed to catch two salmon and her prize was a kiss from me, although I would have given her prize even if she hadn't caught anything. I loved her.

"Fry these with some potatoes and you'll have yourself a nice dinner for two." The instructor told Esme and I and handed us the fish that were now wrapped in paper.

"Thank you," I said with a quick wink at Esme, who giggled.

As we crossed the ice again towards the forest, she whispered, "What will we do with the fish?"

"We're going to stop by some of the igloos and see if they want to have them. If not, there are a few hungry bears out there."

"What you going to do, bring the bears in with the fish and while their eating kill them and drink their blood?" She shook her head so her hair fell over her shoulders. Like always, she looked amazing.

"Na, I think that reindeer we had yesterday will keep us going till tomorrow. If I had to, and if it was possible, I would drink the fishes blood - if I was really, really thirsty and mad."

She laughed. The fight we had yesterday was forgotten, and I was glad. I didn't like fighting with Esme and I never wanted to have to fight with her again.

On the way back to the cottage we met some nice people who gave us jackets lined on the hoods, collars and sleeves with animal fur and I even got a glimpse of a polar bear making its way back to its den, Esme darted behind me at first and peered over my shoulder, but when she saw the two cubs tumble out from the darkness of the dens entrance to greet their mouth, she moved from behind me and watched. I wrapped one arm around her waist to tell her that we had to go.

As we sat down in the armchair, her on my lap with her hands around my neck in our normal seating position, facing the fire again, we talked about the holiday.

"How did you find it?" I asked, hoping she had enjoyed it as much as I had. Had the whole marriage thing and my refuse to...that thing - shaken her off?

But she smiled at me warmly. "Amazing,"

"Would you like to come up here again sometime?" I knew Carmen would be pleased. Would the next time we came up here be as husband and wife? Would Esme and I have rings around our fingers?

"Yeah, defiantly," She said enthusiastically.

"Carmen will be pleased. She rang up last night and told me how much fun they all had. She hopes to see us again soon." I said, missing out the part where Carmen had reminded me about the whole 'where is your relationship going' stuff.

"I'd like that," She smiled, snuggling closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"That's good, or coming up here again would be a waste." I said jokingly.

She smiled up at me and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Everything in my life is finally perfect." I sighed, running my hand through her beautiful caramel hair.

"Not everything," She sighed.

"What?" Was there something she wasn't happy with? I should have asked her sooner, made sure everything was OK.

"We're not married." She said, taking me by surprise.

Pure happiness spread through me, but I tried to keep my voice calm and smooth.

"You want to be married?"I checked.

"Yes," I knew she was telling the truth. My smile widened, and so did hers.

I put my forehead against hers. "It'll be a surprise though."

"Good,"

Now all I had to do was find a ring, maybe Edward would help me with that if I asked or gave him money for it, and pick the time and date I would ask her to marry me. It couldn't be soon. I knew that even though I wished it wasn't true. She might be expecting it. I wanted it to be a surprise, to see the look on her face when I pulled the little box out of my pocket and showed her the ring, asking for her hand in marriage. I would wait a few weeks, but make sure that I spent a lot of time with her when I got back from the hospital.

The hospital. I would have to take another leave, for the wedding and the honeymoon and a little time before that to plan it all. Surely the hospital wouldn't mind, right? And I had enough saved to cover the rent if I quit for a few months. Yes, I would do that if I wasn't allowed a break. Of course if it wasn't as important as this, as important as marrying the love of my life, I would have been OK with the hospital refusing to let me go.

The honeymoon. I started the plan everything in my head. Where would I take her?

_You have so much money, Dr Cullen, you should buy an island of your own. _Dr Mathews had said to be all those years ago.

I grinned._ No, I won''t own the island, Esme will. Isle Esme, that sounds nice. I'll have to sort that out when we get back, and the ring, and try to keep everything a secret._

_Good luck to me, I'm gonna need it._

Esme put her head against my neck and sighed. I smiled at the thought of marrying her, of having her as my wife for all eternity, was a very very nice thought indeed.


	46. The Ring - Carlisle

It was nice to be back home with Edward, but I did miss Alaska and our friends. And Edward's complaining as we walked through the ring store didn't help.

"Explain this to me again, why am I here?" He asked in a bored tone. A typical teenager.

"Because your a nice, helpful son who wanted to give his dad a hand in picking Esme a ring." I said, looking at the hundredth ring I had looked at in the past two hours. I wanted something like Esme, I wanted something perfect. But nothing was standing out to me right now. I had to keep looking.

"Oh yeah, that's the reason." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want Esme to have the best ring she can have?" I asked, a little annoyed.

Edward's eyes flashed. "Of course I do! But your taking forever!"

"Stop complaining. Maybe I'll find the ring if you helped!"

"Fine, but that's it. I need to hunt."

I glanced around the shop, alarmed if anyone had heard Edward, but he had spoken in a voice so low that only I could hear him. I sighed with releif and went back to looking at the rings.

"I can't believe what you did in Alaska." Edward continued. "Esme wanted you, she flew herself at you, yet you refused?"

"I couldn't do it. It would be wrong to...do that when we weren't married."

"Well, hopefully, you will be married soon."

"Hopefully," I sighed.

"How are you still unconvinced that she will say yes?" Edward demanded. "Carlisle, sometimes I wish you shared my gift. If you could just hear the things she thinks about you, how much she loves you, then you would ask her sooner. Seriously, pick a ring and ask her!"

I groaned. Edward didn't understand. "It's not just that. I'm not sure if I'm good enough husband material." I admitted.

"You are though. I know it and Esme knows it. So what's really stopping you?"

I glanced at him. "I just told you what!"

"No, you didn't. What's really, really stopping you? And don't lie to me."

I sighed. "We'll never be married, not when she is still illegally married to Charles."

Edward smacked his forehead with his hand, a very human-like gesture. "Carlisle, that doesn't matter! She was right with the whole 'till death do us part' thing, she is dead, well techniqcally not dead dead, but the humans think she is, or just missing. And I'm sure Charles would have moved onto another wife long ago."

I growled, like I always did, at the mention of that horrible man.

"Just ask her, Carlisle." Edward urged. "Forget about all that. You love Esme, don't you?"

I nodded instantly. Of course I did! "With all my heart," I replied.

"Then ask her," He encouraged.

* * *

I heard the sound of whistling when I approached the house. Edward had disappeared, probably hunting again - he did a lot of that nowadays, to give Esme and I privacy and to 'perfect' his hunting skills.

I opened the door. "Esme?"

Like always she appeared in front of me. She leaned up and kissed me. I sighed contently as her lips brushed against mine and I breathed in her beautiful scent.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, how about you?"

"I'm perfect," I told her, rubbing my nose against hers. "I'm with you."

She looked as if she would blush if she could. "I have something to show you." She said, taking my hand and leading me upstairs to my office. She opened the door and dragged me inside. I looked around, trying to see what the difference was.

I looked at her.

Esme laughed, the sound music to my ears. I loved hearing her laugh, seeing she was happy. "I cleaned up your desk."

I turned my eyes back to my desk. Before it had been covered in stacks of paperwork and loose pecies of paper, with pens and penicls scattered everywhere and piles of books growing at the bottom of the desk legs. Now it was completely tidied, the books gone, the paper vanished, files suddenly replaced them with labels on showing what was inside them.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. "Thank you,"

"You like it? I thought you would freak when you saw it. I was a little worried about messing up all your stuff."

"It was a mess at the beginning, but it's not anymore. I had wanted to tidy it for a while, but I had never had the time and it just stayed as it was, until now. Thank you," I repeated.

She beamed with joy. "Your welcome."

I remembered the little box in my jacket pocket. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Sure, I'd love to. Just let me change into something warmer."

"OK, I'll be downstairs," I told her, kissing her before she left.

While she got dressed I walked over to my desk and looked through the files. Some had dates on them, others had names of the patients, some had the disease or reason of being in the hospital. It was so neat. How long had I been away for? It must have taken her hours to set this all up.

I remembered Edward and what he had promised to do for me. He should have finished decorating the clearing by now, right? And it wasn't like I would rush her to the clearing straight away. I would wait.

I could tell she was almost done changing so quickly dashed downstairs and stood at the door, leaning on the wall and pretending to look like I had been there the whole time.

She came downstairs wearing jeans and a jumper, but she wrapped a coat around her and knotted a scarf around her neck. "I'm ready to go," She told me, smiling.

I opened the door for her and followed her out of the house. When I reached her side she took my hand and we headed into the forest.


	47. Eternity isn't long enough - Esme

He led me through the trees without a word, but he didn't need to speak. We just walked beside each other, holding hands and looking around at the beautiful forest. I noticed he led me away from the tree I had found the wolves, but I didn't care.

Carlisle stopped and I almost walked into him. "What's going on?" I looked at him in puzzlement.

He didn't say anything, just smiled. It was just like he was waiting for something. I followed his gaze, they led toward the shadows.

"Come on, love." He said and started to walk again, my hand still in his and I rushed after him.

"You look beautiful tonight," He looked at me up and down. "Beautiful, like always."

"And you look handsome, like you always do." I said.

He led me into the shadows and through the trees.

When I saw what was in front of us, I gasped and forgot to breathe. We were facing a clearing that had white flowers glowing in the long grass and on the rocky hill at the edge was a sea of candles.

He took my hand and walked me to the centre of the clearing. A soft melody was playing in the background from a radio that was in the middle of the candles. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my hand. I wrapped my free arm around his back and we started to dance slowly. It was so romantic, the candles faded to gentle glow behind us and we looked into each other's eyes.

I had lost track of time. I didn't know how long we danced for, but I never wanted it to end. This melody was starting to become my favourite, it was so…romantic. Romantic was the only word I could think of right now.

His eyes were so beautiful, like a warm pool of topaz that I could just fall into. His mouth was parted in a smile and his blonde hair had a tinge of white with the moonlight shining on it. I rested my head against his neck as we continued to slowly dance in the grass. I sighed, wanting to stay like this forever.

Carlisle kissed my hair, and I moaned peacefully. This was perfect; it was like one of those scenes in a movie.

He lifted on hand and I twirled around, focusing on being as graceful as possible but also trying to relax. Then he let go of me completely and I stood there, still and watching him carefully.

Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle was down on one knee. "You wanted a real proposal," He said, taking my hand softly.

I felt my heart beat harder in my chest and I let him continue. I didn't think tonight was the night he would be asking me this. I don't believe how fast he found a ring, how well he planned this out and how magical it was.

He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it. A beautiful ring was sitting in a blanket of velvet. The diamond glistened and I saw my face in it. This was what he had been saving up for. No wonder it had taken him a long time to get so much money, it must have cost a fortune!

"Esme Anne Platt, before I met you, I wondered if there was anyone out there for me. Being a vampire, I wondered if there would ever be a woman who loved me for who I was. The first day we met, when I healed your broken leg, I felt something towards you, affection."

I had felt the same. I smiled wider as he carried on.

"Then when I saw you lying there after they found you, when I found out you had tried to kill yourself, my heart broke. I wondered why anyone so beautiful, so perfect, would want to end their time on earth. It wasn't an easy decision to turn you into something like me. I would never want anyone to become like me, anyone who had a choice. But I couldn't let you die. If I did, my world would be meaningless. When we left Ohio, you were always on my mind. I wondered what could have been if we had stayed."

"When you became a vampire, part of me wanted you so badly, but the other half wanted to keep you safe, I even felt tempted to ask Edward to read your thoughts and see if you felt the same, but then that wouldn't be fair. It was so hard to fight with you over a couple of wolves, but because of all this I have something special, I have you."

"These past few months have been amazing. I couldn't imagine anyone else I would rather have as my mate."

I looked down at his face, so filled with love and trust and happiness and I couldn't help wanting to cry. I held back the tears, knowing there would be more.

"I love you so much, and I promise I will always love you, protect you, be there for you and help you through everything. Esme, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," I was such an easy answer!

As he slid the ring up my finger, I couldn't hold back my tears. He got up and whipped the tears off my face and then kissed me. This kiss was much better than any other kiss I had ever had in my life. Was it because I wasn't kissing a man who I was in love with, but a man who I would be marrying? We stood there, lips locked and holding each other not ever wanting to give up. We had the whole night, there wasn't a rush.

My head was still spinning and I thought about the ring that was now heavy on my hand. I was going to get married to the most perfect, nicest man in the whole world, someone who I would literally be spending forever with.

He stood up and brushed the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. His hands were on either side of my face and his lips brushed against my neck, moving up to my face and then finally staying against my mouth. I pressed against him, happiness taking over my body.

"Are you ready to spend the rest of the eternity with me?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Eternity is not long enough,"


	48. Planning - Esme

Planning a wedding was much harder than I had first thought. Carlisle was at the hospital for his last day - at first I wasn't happy that he had quit the job he loved so much just to be there for our wedding, honeymoon and the time before and after that, but then I selfishly enjoyed the fact that it meant we would spend more time together.

Our wedding, it sent shivers of joy down my spine whenever I thought about it. I would really be marrying Carlisle! I would be marrying the man of my dreams, the sweetest, most caring man in the whole world. How lucky was I?

I started thinking about the date. I didn't want it too soon, as much as I wanted to marry Carlisle I wanted to have time to plan it and make sure everything was perfect. But I didn't want it too far away, for the thought of knowing I would have to wait for a certain day to finally call Carlisle my husband - that and the fact the excitement would probably kill me.

I wondered if six months would be long enough to plan. No, I wanted my wedding in December, when it was snowing, so that would be about three or four months of planning. I had all of today and tonight to think about the date and the venue. The venue, would it be traditional at a church, or at some beautiful hidden place in the forest?

Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialed the number, needing help.

"Hello?" Carmen answered the phone.

"Hey Carmen, it's Esme." I told her.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

I started telling her about what had happened, the clearing and Carlisle and I getting married soon. She listened in stunned silence, not saying anything until she was sure I had finished, as if not wanting to stop me from adding anything else.

"Oh my gosh! Eleazar and I suggested it to him, but none of us thought it would be so soon! I'm really happy for you Esme."

"Thank you," I said and heard her talking to someone, passing on the news. "I just told Eleazar. He told me to tell you 'congratulations'. They others will be thrilled when they hear, they're out at the moment. So, what have you got planned so far? The date? The place? The time? What?"

"Well, nothing." I admitted.

"But I thought he proposed three days ago?" She asked, confused.

I sighed. "Yes, but I've only just started the planning now. I need help!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Now, when you were a child, what was your ideal, dream wedding?"

I thought for a second. "Well, I always wanted a winter wedding, with the snow and the white that would match my dress."

She didn't say anything for a moment, thinking. "You can't really plan on when the snow will fall...expect for in Alaska."

I gasped. "That's a great idea!"

"You want to have the wedding in Alaska?" She sounded pleased. "Great!"

"And that will give me more time to plan," It was perfect. Already things were looking up. I was glad that things had gone from not having a clue to having a plan. I was also glad that Carmen had picked up the phone.

"I can have a look at venues for you," She offered.

"I don't want to waste your time..." I shook my head, knowing that would be asking too much.

"No, don't worry about it. I want to help you. I love you and Carlisle, I want you to have the best wedding you can have. Seriously, I'd be honored if you allowed me to help you out."

I breathed out in relief. "Thanks, Carmen."

"Now, the guest list. That's important, if you were planning on having guests come or you just wanted a quit ceremony."

"Id like to meet Carlisle's other friends, and you and your family are defiantly invited. That's kind of it, I'll let Carlisle think about who he is going to ask to come, when he gets back at work."

"He's at work?" She said in disbelief.

Oh, she was annoyed that he wasn't here helping me. "It's his last day." I said, defending Carlisle. "He's quit, wanting to spend time with me."

I could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Oh, that's good then. I think you should be good for now, you just have to pick a date."

"I'll have to check with Carlisle," I said.

"Of course. Well, call me if you need any help."

"OK, I will. Thanks Carmen."

"Your welcome. I'm happy for you Esme, and for Carlisle." She said before she hung up.

How was I meant to plan the rest of the wedding by myself? I wished that Carmen could have stayed on the phone longer, or the others had been there to other their opinions. But more than anything I wished that Carlisle was here. I had never really thought of how much I missed him when he was gone. Whenever he was home, I forgot and just focused on him, but as soon as he left the house, as soon as he walked out of the door and I knew he wouldn't be back for hours, it hurt. I missed him beside me, with his arms around me.

Edward walked into that room as I put the phone down. "Carmen?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep," I looked down at the sheets of paper that I had scrunched up into balls in my frustration when every plan I wrote down didn't seem right.

Edward chuckled. "You really need to calm down, Esme. Why don't we go hunting? It would take your mind of things for now until Carlisle got back."

I sighed and nodded. "Thank you, that would be nice. Just let me tidy up."

"Leave it," He advised. "Carlisle might find it funny. He needs something to brighten him up."

"Why, wants wrong?" I asked, worried.

"It's just been a long day for him. He lost a patient earlier on. And now he's wondering if he should allow anymore people to die by leaving the hospital. He can't decide and he's depressed. He's explaining to the family now about the death."

I gasped. "Oh,"

"Yeah, rough day for him. Maybe when he gets back and helps you plan the wedding, he'll lighten up."

I sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

I hated being so slow. Edward made me feel like a slug. As the affect of new strength and speed of a newborn were now wearing off, I was slower than him when it came to running through the forest. We successfully managed to kill three deer, he killed two and I killed the other one, the smallest unfortunately. We were walking home now, our thirst calmed down now.

"Are you OK with this, with the wedding I mean?" I asked him, nervous all of a sudden. What did he think about it? I didn't have his gift, I couldn't read his mind and know!

He nodded. "I've been with Carlisle for a long time. He's my father, I like to think of him as that, although someone like me couldn't possibly be related to someone like him in real life. I've watched him over the years, heard his thoughts. Although he had me, a companion and a son, he didn't have something he always wanted, even when he was human - a wife, a soul-mate. We would always argue over the difference between a wife and a mate." Edward chuckled at the memory. "I had always been confused, but now I understand what he meant. He deserves happiness. He's fought so hard to be what he is today, a doctor and not a human-blood-sucking monster. Now he has everything he has ever dreamed of. He makes this life seem not so bad."

I touched Edward's arm. "One day, you'll know the difference between a wife and a mate better, when you have one."

He laughed. "That won't be for a while yet. I'm not in any rush to find that yet."

I scowled at him. "Well Tanya deffinatly likes you."

"I think I'll keep looking. Tanya is a nice girl, vry beautiful and fun to be around, but I'd prefer it if we were just friends."

I nodded. "Just make sure you tell her that. It's rude to keep her hopes up just to leave them hanging there."

He sighed. "I guess your right."

Carlisle was waiting for us, sat in the living room, but he got up when we walked in and came to greet us. "Good day?" He asked us.

Edward and I nodded. "Yes," Edward said. "Esme's turning into quite a good hunter. I'm going to my room now."

Carlisle watched him leave before turning back to me. His eyes widened.

I felt suddenly self-conscious. "What is it?"

"Come with me," He said, taking my hand and leading me through the house.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" I asked as he reached for the mirror that was leaning on the bookshelf. Did I have something on my face?

Then he turned the mirror so my face was shown. I gasped.

"My eyes," I said in disbelief.

He handed me the mirror, then wrapped his arms around me. "Yes,"

I shook my head, amazed.

"They're finally golden!" I cried.


	49. Dresses and kisses - Esme

I put the book back when I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and turned in time to see Carlisle approaching me. "Hey," I smiled at him, walking forward.

He kissed my cheek. "Hello, Mrs Cullen. Did you have a nice day?"

"Mrs Cullen?" I echoed. That sounded nice.

"I know we aren't married yet, I just wanted to see how it sounded." He said.

"What did you think of it?" I asked.

He kissed me softly. "It's perfect, love." He whispered, his lips hovering over my lips and he pulled away, straightening up. He repeated his question, "Good day?"

"No, it was boring without you." I forgot all about the book. "I was just on the phone with Tanya and Kate. We still haven't picked a date for the wedding, or a place."

"I only proposed four days ago!"

I shrugged. "I want to get everything out of the way so you don't have to do anything."

He scoffed. "Esme, I want to help plan the wedding too."

"Really?" I checked. I was bit surprised.

"Of course, it's our special day and I want to help plan it." His velvet voice suddenly darkened. "Did you think I was that kind of guy who told his wife to do everything by herself while he watched TV and bossed her around?"

I suddenly got worried I had offended him. "No," I said hurriedly. "I was just shocked that you had time, what with the new job and everything."

He sat down on the chair and patted his lap. I sat down there and he put his arms around me, I leaned back against him. "Honey, after the move we can start planning. I promise I'll make time to help - we've got all night haven't we?"

I smiled. He made it sound so simple. "OK, that's great."

He picked me up suddenly and I gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Practising for the honeymoon,"

A sudden spark of excitement shot through me. "The honeymoon!" I had been too busy thinking about the wedding I had forgotten about what we were doing after it. "Where do you want to go for that? We have to book it soon, before all the hotels are finished. Do you want to go to Spain, France or India?"

"None," Carlisle answered, smiling. "I have a place in mind."

"Where?"

"It's going to be a surprise," Carlisle carried me out of the room.

Kate and Tanya flew down as a surprise visit to help me out with the rest of the wedding plans. Carmen and Irina and Eleazar would stay in Alaska and sort everything out for us so it would be fine and everything would run smoothly when we got there.

We went dress shopping for two whole days, which really tired me out. I had never imagined buying such an expensive dress, but Carlisle insisted that price didn't matter and whatever dress I wanted I could get. I tried not to buy the more expensive ones, but they were the nicest ones. I felt like a child in a toy shop.

"What about this one?" I asked, showing them a pure white dress with red sequins rolling down from my left shoulder to my waist.

"Amazing," Tanya smiled.

"I've forgotten how to breathe!" Kate touched the dress. "It's so soft, and those sequin roses are beautiful. It would go with the red-and-white theme of the wedding as well."

"I love it," I said, imagining myself walking down the aisle wearing it.

"Go try it on," Tanya urged. "We'll be right here."

I nodded and went into the changing rooms, changing into the dress. I looked in the mirror, surprised at how beautiful it was. I pulled the curtain across so Kate and Tanya could see. "It fits," I told them, I couldn't stop smiling!

"Buy it," Kate ordered. "You won't find a dress better!"

I looked down at the dress. "What about the shoes?"

"Hang on," Tanya got up and headed out of the changing rooms. She came back a minute later with a pair of white heels. They are amazing. "How about these?"

"Perfect,"

"Put them on, we want to see the whole outfit!"

I nodded and slipped off my trainers to replace them with heels. I wasn't used to heels, I was used to flat shoes, but I would have to get used to these. Tanya and Kate would help me.

Their eyes were glowing. "You have to buy it,"

I smiled. "Happily,"

We bought the dress and shoes and looked at what else was left on the list. "Someone to do my hair," I murmured thoughtfully.

"We'll do it," Tanya offered instantly and Kate nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you'll have time?" These two were my bridesmaids after all; they had a lot to do before the wedding, especially when they were decorating it as well.

"Sure, we'd love to." Kate took the list from my hand. "Now, that seems to be everything done. Location, invitations, Tanya and I are working on the decorations…everything's done of course."

Tanya gasped. "What about the seating plan for the wedding and reception? And what about the music, have you picked the CD's?"

"Seating plan is done, just need to check it one more time, and Edward is putting together the music." I replied, proud that I knew this and everything was going smoothly. "What should we do now?"

"Grab a bite to eat?" Kate joked.

We all laughed and the stress of the wedding was finally lifted.

"I've been thinking," Carlisle said as he and I walked up to the house together. "If this wedding is going to be traditional, there should still be a cake."

I looked at him without a word.

"We didn't have to eat it, but it is tradition for the bride and the groom to cut the cake." He explained. "What do you think?"

"That means paying someone to make the cake,"

"Money is not a problem, don't worry." He took my hand and touched it to his cold face. "The wedding is in two weeks now; we have time for the cake to be made."

I smiled at the thought of a gorgeous white wedding cake, decorated and topped with two small figures, sitting on the table. I imagined cutting the cake and the feeling from it, but was it necessary? If Carlisle was sure about this, and if he wanted it, then I wanted it. "OK, that's a good idea."

"Alright, I'll call the bakery in New York; they make the best cakes I've heard."

I nodded.

"What should we do now?"

"I have an idea," I said and waited for his response.

He shook his head. "No, Esme,"

"Why not?" I demanded. "What harm could it do?"

"Vampires are really strong Esme, remember? I can rip a tree out of the ground as easily as a human can lift a pencil. What if I accidently hurt you? I couldn't live with myself."

"You wouldn't,"

"But what if you did get hurt?"

"A risk I'm willing to take,"

"Well, I'm not."

"You're so stubborn."

"One of us has to be,"

"But couldn't we just try it?"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No, and that's it." He looked at me softly, though his voice was firm. "I love you too much to risk you getting hurt,"

"But we're both the same! No danger or harm would come to me, please. I want to do this; my first time would be with you."

His eyes darkened. "I don't know Esme," He shook his head.

"Then we don't have to go that far," I said quickly. I didn't want to spend another night just sitting in the front room watching another movie - we must have watched all of them by now. "Just kiss me, that's all."

He gave in at that. "OK, I'd never miss a chance to kiss you."

"I thought we had a deal - kiss me every minute?" I teased.

"A deal I found far too easy to keep," He then lifted me up without hassle. "Alright, let's go."

I spent the first half an hour locked in the bathroom having a shower and shaving my legs, making sure in the mirror that my hair was fine and that everything was alright. As I had asked, the night never moved on from just kissing, but that didn't matter, it was excellent with just that, magical even.

We were lying in the bed, the sun just rising outside, his arms wrapped around my back tightly as if he was scared he would lose me if he let go. Yeah, like I would ever want to be away from him!

"So, are you going to tell me where the honeymoon will be?" I rested my head on his strong chest.

He turned his head. "Nope,"

I sighed. "Please," Carlisle was so good at keeping secrets, it wasn't fair! "Just give me a clue,"

"No, I want this to be a surprise."

"Please,"

He shook his head. He wouldn't budge.

Not like that would stop me from asking.

"If you tell me, I promise I'll act surprised when we got there." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Esme, do you trust me?"

"With my life," I said with a bit more feeling in my voice than I had hoped. "Sorry," I blushed.

"That's OK, I like honest people, remember?"

"No, that was me?" I smiled. Carlisle always knew how to cheer me up.

"So, no more ruining the surprise?" He checked.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "OK,"


	50. Music and plans - Carlisle

Now that I had finished working at the hospital, I had a lot more time at home with Esme and Edward, which was great. It was just that time when Esme was out dress shopping with Tanya and Kate or doing girly things for them and Edward was out hunting or occupied with playing the piano and writing another piece of music, when I got bored.

I didn't want Esme to feel guity, to think that it was her fault that I was bored whenever they were both away and her fault I didn;t have a job at the hospital anymore when she wasn't the one to blame, so I put on a cheerful show whenever she got home. I'd meet her at the door so she didn't see me just sitting there on the couch, but I would make sure I had a book or the newspaper in my hand incase she got in before I could open the door for her.

My books, although there were hundreds of them, held little interest for me today. My mind was spinning with the thoughts of the marriage that would be happening in three sort weeks. The other day when I had called Esme Mrs Cullen, I felt delighted and pleased. She was becoming my wife. She wasn't someone I had made up, her love for me wasn't an imagination and this whole thing wasn't a dream.

Edward was playing his music softly from the next room and I got up. I headed into the room and stopped at the doorway to listen. I didn't remember quite how Edward found his love for music and piano playing, and I didn't know why he enjoyed it so much, but decades and decades of practice had turned him into an amazing player. I loved to listen to what he played, always his own work, and so did Esme. It made her smile with pride.

That was another thing I was worried about. Would Edward except Esme as his mother once we were married?

"Of course I will, Carlisle." Edward read my thoughts, never stopping playing, his fingers moving over the keys to make a beautiful sound as he continued the song. I had heard him playing this song over and over again for the past week. He must be trying to perfect it. "I already do, even though you guys aren't married."

I smiled, glad. "Thank you, Edward."

He shrugged. "I know how much it means to Esme. I don't want to upset her. She's already been through so much."

I nodded in agreement. I had hated it when I found out how much pain and horror Esme had been through in her short adult life. I growled every time I heard or spoke Charles name, I couldn't believe God would take away Esme's little son when she or the baby had done nothing wrong.

But then again, if her son hadn't died, she wouldn't be here now.

For if her son was to have lived, she would never have jumped off a cliff.

Sure I might have run into her once, but I would never had gotten to get to know her as well as I did now. I wouldn't have dared changed her into a vampire, because I couldn't change her son as that was against the law to change a young child and I knew that Esme wouldn't want to leave him or wait till she was thirty-eight before she could be with me, and then she would want to stay human to be with her son's family.

I felt so guilty about that, how part of me would always be grateful of what had happened because it had brought us back together. Our paths had been entwined from the moment we had first met, I knew we had been destined to be together.

I loved her.

Edward stopped himself from making a face at that thought and I chuckled.

"What are you working on?" I asked him, trying to move the subject of the conversation from me to him.

"Just a piece I thought of when I saw you and Esme together." He said. "Its for the two of you, I'm going to play it as a wedding as a present."

I smiled at the thought and kindness behind this gesture. "Esme will love that,"

"You seem surprised. What, you didn't think I could do something this nice?"

"I knew you had it in you, deep inside you." I teased.

He laughed. "Where are you taking Esme for her honeymoon? You can tell me now, she isn't in."

"How do I know she hadn't paid you to do this so she can find out?"

"I think we both know Esme wouldn't sink that low. She trusts you."

I felt a little annoyed at myself for even suggesting that she would do that. "Your right,"

"So, where are you taking her? Spain?"

I shook my head. "No," I grinned. "Isle Esme,"

"Funny." He said. "Now tell me the truth."

"Seriously, that's where I am taking her."

He raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen it on a map before, where is it?"

"Near Brazil. And of course you haven't, its a small island off the coast, but it's beautiful. I bought it for Esme."

"You know she would appreciate a key-ring from you right? Seriously, she would like any gift you give her. Why an island?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't think of a good enough place to take her for our honeymoon, so I bought an island, named it after her, and I've booked the tickets to Brazil. We'll rent a small boat from the shore and go from there to the island. I hope she likes it."

"She will. Remember what I said, she'd love a key-ring from you!"

"Knowing me, she might get one for her birthday." I was rubbish at getting presents. Getting them for Edward was easy, music and art basically, CD's and books. But for Esme...what would I possibly get her for Christmas's, Valentine's Day or Birthdays, or just on the weekend or during the week? Jeez, I was in trouble.

"Esme will be back in two minutes," Edward warned me. "If I were you, I'd meet her outside instead of sitting back on the couch."

I nodded. "OK, thanks son."

"Welcome!" He called after me as I rushed out of the door to meet my fiancee.

Fiancee. I liked how that sounded.

Esme was my fiancee, and soon she would be my wife. I'd love her for all eternity.


	51. The Wedding part 1 - Esme

I was trembling with nerves as Tanya and Kate sorted out my hair. I was already wearing my dress; I had forgotten how soft the silk was on my skin and how much it made me feel so conscious and beautiful at the same time. But once my hair was done and everything was ready, the make-up wouldn't be able to hide the colour that would come to my cheeks. The two weeks had gone by so quickly and the wedding was today. I still couldn't believe it. Carlisle hadn't been worried at all; he had said that he wasn't scared, just impatient to be married to me, which had made me forget about my nerves for a few minutes.

I thought about seeing him at the end of the aisle, perfect hair, perfect eyes, wearing a perfect tux and smiling at me. That calmed me down a lot.

"Ow!" I winced as a pin stabbed my neck. It wasn't that it hurt - my skin was so hard nothing could hurt it, not even a boulder, although I would never test that out - it was because of how cold it was and how it brought me out of my fantasy.

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "I didn't expect your hair to be so thinned out,"

"I went to the hairdressers yesterday." I explained. "Will you still be able to make it into that design that I asked?"

"Sure, easy," Tanya moved in front of me so she could see if it was even on both sides and that nothing stuck out. "Kate, are you almost done?"

Kate nodded and came to stand next to her sister. "Perfect, just like we had hoped. Do you want to look Esme?"

I was handed a mirror before I could say anything and looked into it. Was that me in the reflection? Kate moved to put a mirror behind me so I could see it. My hair was twirled in a flower-like-curled-shaped bun at the back of my head. It was perfect. So far, everything was perfect.

"Now you have nothing to worry about it," Tanya said.

"Yeah, except for falling over my dress while walking down the aisle, perhaps?"

"Stop worrying," Tanya ducked her head beside mine to look in the mirror and pulled back a strand of her golden hair behind one ear. "Everything will go swimmingly,"

I nodded and started to inhale and exhale. Edward appeared at the doorway. Since my father wasn't allowed to be here, Edward would be walking me down the aisle and would be Carlisle's best man at the same time - Edward's idea.

"Lets it, just relax." Kate started to massage my shoulders, making me close my eyes. I was in the clearing with the candles and the moonlight, and Carlisle lying next to me. I opened my eyes and looked down at the ring Today was the day I became Mrs Cullen.

"Almost ready?" Edward asked patiently, looking at the clock.

Tanya flashed a welcoming smile at him. "Kate and I had to get dressed."

"Then go, I'll stay with Esme and keep her breathing," Edward offered politely, stepping forward.

Tanya nodded and took Kate by the arm, the two sisters leaving and heading upstairs. Edward moved to stand behind me, massaging my shoulders just like Kate did. Strangely, I relaxed more under his touch.

"You look beautiful," He told me softly. "Carlisle will be the one not breathing, when he sees you."

I smiled a little for the first time that day, all my worries gone. "You don't look bad yourself,"

"Thanks," He said. "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

"Every bride has cold feet," He told me.

"I have cold feet every day," I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed. "But I promise you, as soon as you stand at the alter with Carlisle, you'll forget about your worries."

"I believe you," I leaned back on the chair. "Thank you for this Edward,"

"For what?"

"For everything, for being so supportive, for stepping in at the last minute to walk me down the aisle - I would have been terrified if I had had to do it alone - and for being so kind for me. Most kids hate their parents' new wives or husbands."

"Not many kids get step-mothers like you," He stared at my reflection, eyes clouded. "Carlisle has been alone for too long now, I'm glad he found you. You make him happy. I should be the one giving thanks."

I wanted to blush; my cheeks would have gone bright red. "That's so sweet Edward,"

"Oh and here." He searched through his pockets and pulled out a napkin. Something was wrapped inside it. "This was my mother's, I want you to have it."

I took the napkin gently and opened it. There was a beautiful necklace with diamonds glistening all over it and tiny carvings in the silver.

"It's something new, and old." He smiled his crooked smile. "I wanted you to have it; you're going to be my mother after today."

I looked down at the necklace, unable to take my eyes off it.

"Here," He took it from me and then placed it around my neck, clipping it together. He then checked it in the mirror, the diamonds shone in the light. "Perfect,"

I turned, got up and gave him a hug. "Thank you Edward,"

Kate suddenly appeared, wearing her beautiful pale blue dress, and pulled us apart. "Don't crease the dress," She warned. "I don't want to have blood on my hands!"

We all laughed and I smoothed out the dress. It flowed down me like a river; I still couldn't believe how beautiful it was. A felt a tear well up in my eye and quickly brushed it away before the others could see it.

"Nice necklace," Kate spotted. "Elizabeth Masen's?"

"That's right," Edward nodded and added to me, "My mother."

"Oh." I breathed. How Kate had guessed that was something I would never know.

Tanya re-joined us and stood close to Edward, who barely acknowledged she was there, he was talking to Kate about the timing.

Carmen, who was my other bridesmaid, along with Irina came into the room wearing their dresses as well, hair tied back.

Five long minutes passed and suddenly Edward entwined our arms. It was time. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yep," I answered with a slight nod.

Kate and Tanya pulled away the long daisy-chains that hung over the open door and Edward and I walked out into the open sunlight. Everyone turned to see as the music started and we started walking down the aisle. Eyes were trained on me and my dress and I heard many comments as I walked past, smiling and loving it. Edward and I kept in time, moving our feet at the same time and I didn't trip.

I looked at the unfamiliar faces. Everyone was beaming at me encouragingly and I suddenly felt brave. My eyes moved ahead of me to the alter where the minister and Carlisle was stood.

Carlisle!

My angel, my love, my soul-mate - I wanted to rush over to him and fall into his arms. He stood there waiting, looking as handsome as always, and wearing a grey tux with a rose in the jacket pocket. He turned and saw me, his face breaking into joy and amazement when he saw me. He was probably thinking, who is this woman wearing this stunning dress? It can't be Esme surely? Well, it was, even though even I had thought that. I smiled at him as Edward took me closer to him.

When Edward's arm untangled itself from mine, I walked up the three steps alone and stood opposite Carlisle, facing him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Esme and Carlisle"

I hardly heard the minister greet everyone and start, I was too busy looking into Carlisle's eyes. He would be my husband in a few minutes. He would be mine forever.

I had to remember how to breathe. I counted the seconds that past. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…but even that didn't help my breathing. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Do you, Carlisle Cullen, take Esme to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked Carlisle. "Do you promise to love and protect her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Carlisle said without a moment's hesitation.

The minister turned to me and I straightened out of habit. "And do you, Esme Anne Platt, take Carlisle as your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love and protect her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "I do," I was pleased of how cool my voice was, unshaken.

But inside, my head was spinning. Carlisle, the one person who had been there for me in my human life, who had saved me and taken me in, who loved me no matter what, was going to be my husband. It took me a minute to get used to that thought. But I knew it was what I wanted. I knew this time that I meant it when I said "I do" that I knew I wasn't rushing into anything or that I wasn't marrying someone I didn't love. Carlisle had my heart, and he would forever and ever.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister took a step back. "You may kiss the bride."


	52. The Wedding part 2 - Carlisle

Eleazar and I were stood in the living room getting ready for the wedding - my wedding! I was wearing a grey tux that had been picked out by Carmen because it _showed off my eyes best_ or something like that.

Carmen swooped into the room in her bridesmaid dress and straightened out our ties and pinned a white rose to each of our tuxes and smiled at us. "You both look dashing."

"How is Esme?" I asked. Was she as nervous as I am?

"She's doing OK now, now that she remembers how to inhale and exhale. She's a little nervous, but eager to marry you."

That was a good sign.

"And she looks amazing in her wedding dress," Carmen told me, smiling. "She really picked a great dress. You won't believe your eyes when you see it. She looks amazing!"

She always looked amazing.

"Thank you, Carmen. I know that Esme needs friends right now to keep her calm." I smiled at her.

She beamed. "It's nothing really. Oh, Carlisle two old friends of yours are here! I'll go get them." Then she rushed out of the room.

Eleazar chuckled. "She's very excited."

"I wish I was excited and not so nervous." I admitted.

"Don't worry about it, it's normal for the bride and groom to get butterflies. But once you see her walking down the aisle, I promise all your nerves will go away."

I nodded. "Your right,"

He dipped his head and started heading out of the room. "I'm going to leave you and your friends to catch up. I'll see you out there, Carlisle."

"Bye!" I called after him.

Yvette walked into the room wearing a dark blue dress. She smiled warmly when she saw me. "Why don't you look handsome!"

She moved forward and we kissed each others two cheeks in that French greeting.

"You look stunning, Yvette." I told her.

"I hope I look alright as well," Henri's familiar voice sounded nearby and I turned to see him wearing a light grey suit with a black shirt underneath.

"I told him he looked fine," Yvette said fondly. "But he's always asking whether he should have gone for a darker grey shirt or stuck with the black one."

I turned to shake hands with Henri. "You look fine, Henri. It's so great to see you both."

"We couldn't believe it when we got the invitation. We're so happy for you." Yvette said, patting my arm.

Henri nodded. "Yeah, and we can't wait to meet your bride. What;s her name again?"

Yvette scowled at him. "It was written on the invitation!"

He shrugged and she glared at him playfully. "I forget these things."

I laughed. I had missed these two vampires so much, it was nice to talk to them again. "Her name is Esme."

"We really can't wait to see her," Yvette said, still smiling. "We're glad you now have that family you've always wanted."

"Thanks, Yvette."

"We better go find our seats," Yvette decided. "We'll speak to you and your wife afterwards!" Then they were gone. I wish I had spent longer with them so we could talk more, but I would have time for that afterwards.

Right now all I wanted was to marry Esme.

* * *

The music started and the crowd turned to see the bride and Edward. I inclined my head in that direction too and couldn't believe what I saw.

Esme was walking down the aisle with Edward's arm entwined with her. Her hair was tied back into an elegant and beautiful pun that had flowers in it. Her dress, like Carmen had said, looked stunning on her. But my eyes were only on what she was wearing for a moment before travelling up to her face. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Edward's and Esme's arms untangled and Edward kissed her cheek before moving to stand with Eleazar by my side. Esme moved to stand opposite her and I took her hands in mine, rubbing them with my thumbs comfortingly and reassuringly. Her smile grew and her beautiful golden eyes glistened.

The minister addressed those around us while Esme and I looked into each other's eyes. I barely heard his words I was so lost in her gaze.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are joined here today to witness the wedding of Esme and Carlisle." The minister said the words he had said many times in his career.

"Do you, Carlisle Cullen, take Esme to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked me. "Do you promise to love and protect her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said straight away.

"And do you, Esme Anne Platt, take Carlisle as your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love and protect her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," She said and I smiled more.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister took a step back. "You may kiss the bride."

Caressing her face in my hands, I moved closer to her and kissed her, sealing our lips together. A million thoughts were rushing through my head while I kissed her. We were married! She was my wife! I was truly married to Esme, the love of my life, my reason for existing, my soul-mate, and now my wife. And soon we would be going on our honeymoon. I couldn't wait to see her face when we arrived at the island and I told her who owned it. I hope she likes it.

I had forgotten about the vampires watching us, and I didn't really care. This was my first kiss with Esme as husband and wife, I wanted to make it a good one. I would have time to look and talk to our friends when we were done.

We slowly broke apart and the vampires watching stood on their feet and clapped loudly and cheered.


	53. Edward's song - Esme

Carlisle moved forward and caressed my face with his hands, holding them there. Our eyes locked for what seemed like a long time, and then he kissed me. I closed my eyes at the same time he closed his. Our first kiss as husband and wife, it was amazing! The crowd sat in silence, waiting. I had forgotten all about them, I had been so focused on listening to the minister, looking at Carlisle and remembering to breathe. Now all the breath had been knocked out of me as Carlisle kissed me, but who needed breath? Vampires didn't, it was just an old habit of mine that had followed me into my new life. All I needed was Carlisle.

The kiss couldn't last forever, and soon we broke apart. There was the sound of clapping and cheering and I looked over Carlisle's shoulder at Edward, who was clapping louder than the rest, still smiling. Good, he was happy. Now everyone was happy.

As we walked back down the aisle, me now beside Carlisle, I looked at the faces of the vampires I would be meeting. Even though their eyes were scarlet red, they seemed friendly enough.

The reception was next and the dance music started playing once everywhere had gotten there. The café had cleared out all the tables and chairs so it was just the wooden floor and hung lights all over the ceiling and down the walls. Straight away people started dancing, enjoying themselves and laughing.

"Care to join me for our first dance as husband and wife?" Carlisle asked me as slow music took over.

I nodded. "Warning, I have two left feet."

"I've seen you dancing before, you're great at it. Come on, I'll hold you." He took me by the hands and led m into the middle of the floor. One hand on my waist, the other holding my free hand, we started to dance just like we had done in the clearing. I didn't recognize the sweet melody though of the song that was playing and looked at Edward, who was dancing next to us with Tanya.

"I made it for you," He said. "A tribute to your everlasting love,"

"That's sweet," Tanya mumbled. Although the best man and the maid of honour had to dance together, she looked as happy as a child who had been giving the biggest chocolate bar.

"Thank you Edward," I touched his arm.

He nodded and I turned back to Carlisle. "And thank you,"

"For?"

"Taking me in, looking after me, and loving me,"

"And thank you for marrying me. This is easily the best night of my life."

"Mine too, even better than our movie nights, or the night you told me you loved me. This makes it more real, it makes me realize it's not a wonderful dream I'm living and I'm not trapped in someone else's body."

He smiled. "No woman is as perfect as you, Esme."

I was used to his romantic comments now, but still it made my blood turn hot. "Thanks,"

Carlisle spun me around slowly. "So, do you think about the whole wedding?"

"Amazing," I looked around at the lights and the vampires around me dancing.

He followed my gaze. "Ready to meet everyone?"

I nodded bravely, although I felt a bit shy. But shyness wasn't exactly a new thing for me. "Yeah, alright."

He laughed quietly and took me over to where three vampires were stood. They were all female, with long dark hair and tanned skin. They wore dresses that matched their hair, black or navy blue and smiled at me.

"Esme, these are Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri." Carlisle said when we stood with them. "They are the Amazon Coven. Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, I'm proud to introduce to you my beautiful wife, Esme Cullen."

Esme Cullen. That was my new name. I liked it.

"It's nice to meet you," The tallest stepped forward, unlike the others who wore their hair in tight curls, hers was straight. "I'm Zafrina,"

"Hi," Was all I could say. I didn't know where to begin.

"Carlisle mumbled in my ear, "Zafrina is like Edward, a gifted vampire. She can make you see what she want you to see. For example, she can create the allusion that you are standing by a peace lake, so you calm down."

"I could use that right now," I tried to laugh. This was all overwhelming. Mrs Cullen, I was married again! But this time would be perfect, I knew that.

"I'm Senna," Another woman, with short, bushy, curly hair stepped forward and hugged me, kissing my cheek. "This is a lovely wedding."

"And I'm Kachiri," The third woman was the prettiest out of the group, with her long black hair tied back with a feather of a raven in it. Her face was narrow, her cheekbones sticking out a bit, and her voice was rough. "Senna is right, it is beautiful."

Carlisle shook hands with her. "Thank you, Esme planned it carefully."

"Letting the wife do all the work huh Carlisle?" Zafrina teased. "Doesn't sound like you, does it Kachiri?"

"Indeed not."

"Well, you better go. There are lots of vampires who must be dying to meet your new wife Carlisle." Senna nodded to me.

Zafrina nodded. "Just look out for Liam, he's been drinking a bit."

"Normal," Kachiri commented and everyone laughed but me.

"I'm sure he isn't that drunk,"

"Oh, really, remember last Christmas? I swear he drank all that beer by himself!"

"We can handle him," Carlisle waved goodbye to them. "See you later,"

"Have a nice honeymoon!" They called after us.

I looked at Carlisle. "Who's Liam?"

"An old friend, his mate is the leader of the Irish Coven. Don't worry about his drinking, if he's too drunk, I'll keep the encounter short. But he and his mate, Siobhan, have wanted to meet you for a long time now, ever since you first became a vampire."

I nodded, looking around. So many faces I didn't know, it was hard to tell who was who. I saw Ty and Rebecca at th bar, talking to Kate and Tanya. Irina was with Edward and an older man I didn't know.

A lean, jolly looking man with dark hair stumbled over to us. "The happy couple!" His breathe was horrible!

I winced back.

Carlisle held my hand. "Liam, this is Esme."

"Mrs Cullen!" Liam raised his bottle of wine. "How lovely you looked in that wedding dress!"

A big yet graceful woman with red hair moved to put her hand warningly on Liam's shoulder. "Liam, you've drunk your body weight already, we should leave before it get worse."

"Esme, this is Siobhan, Liam's mate." Carlisle said.

Siobhan finally noticed us. "Oh, hello, I apologize for Liam's drinking."

"What drinking?" Liam babbled, taking a swig of beer. "This is water! Water!"

"I hate to cut our meeting short, but it's best if we leave." Siobhan dipped her head. "Besides, this won't be our only chance to see each other, I'm sure. Goodbye," Then she led a very dizzy Liam out of the restaurant.

"Wow," I hadn't really seen many drunk people before, and I was sure that I would never drink that much, when it made you so stupid.

"Drama happens on every wedding," Carlisle sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." I was more amused now than disgusted. "Liam seems nice,"

"He is, whenever he's away from the bottle of beer, he can be quite friendly. Siobhan keeps an eye on him, keeping him in check, but she can't watch him forever. It didn't take him long to find the bar, I'm sure."

I giggled. "They came all the way from Ireland for the wedding?"

He shrugged. "Siobhan and Liam both like to travel, and neither of them would miss them. Liam will regret tomorrow for his drinking though."

Carlisle introduced me to the other vampires, all nice and peaceful. Not one of them had done what Liam had done, so I got to talk to them longer. There were the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, who didn't really like to talk to me at first, but half way through the conversation they soon chatted. I learnt a lot about all the vampires history, Carlisle would always explain once we had moved away from the vampires, not wanting to be rude.

Then I met Amun and his wife, Kebi. Kebi kept quiet, only nodding or smiling as her husband talked. They had an adopted daughter, Tia, who was like a model, slim figured, dark haired and fair skinned. She, like Amun, was the only ones who talked. I wondered why Kebi was so silent. Was it something to do ith me? Did she not like me? I tried not to keep staring at her, thinking about this. Edward heard me and caught my eye, shaking his head and moved 'I'll tell you later,"

A smiling boy joined us. His name was Benjamin and he was Tia's mate. Unlike Kebi, he talked to me and told me how much he enjoyed the wedding and that he wished me the best of luck with the rest of my long life. I liked Benjamin. Despite Amun's warning glares, he continued tell jokes and laugh loudly so most people would stop to see if there was something wrong with him. I also laughed.

Once they left, Carlisle went to get us something to drink while I went over to Edward. "So, what's up with Kebi?"

He led me out of the restaurant and onto the balcony so no one could. "It's because of Amun,"

"Please, explain that."

"Members of the Egyptian Coven were individuals before the Romanians came to power. Amun was among them. Once the Romanian's formed as a coven, many solo vampires took mates to protect their dominance over the Nile River. But unlike the Romanians, they didn't form a guard of subordinated. Like the Romanians though, they kept many human slaves and lived as gods."

"The Romanians and the Egyptians coexisted along each other, although they weren't friendly to each other. There was always a feeling of anger whenever they saw each other. If the Romanians had carried on with their conquest for more territory, it was safe to say that they might have driven the Egyptians out, but it was never proven. The Volturi attacked more the Egyptian's could move south. The Volturi won the battle of course - who could they not when they had their powerful guard consisting of Jane, Alec, Flex and many over powerful vampires?

"Amun was one of hundreds of vampires who kept slaves. Kebi was just a slave, a normal girl, but Amun picked her to be his mate because of her beauty and loyalty. She stuck beside him, never arguing, always doing as he said. Whenever I see them I think of Kebi as more like a puppet than a woman.

"A century after the Volturi won the war against the Romanian's they carried on with their march against the other covens their next target, Egypt. Only one couple traded over, Amun and Kebi. Amun was willing to bow down to them as long as they spared his life - I hate him, the traitor the coward! - And Kebi was also fine with that. She would follow Amun to the death, everyone knew that. The Volturi did as well.

"However, although it had been him who had made the chose, Amun was bitter after he had to leave his lifestyle behind. If he plotted against the Volturi, Aro would know. He was stuck in this life he had thrown himself and Kebi into, like diving head-first into a flaming pool without knowing what would happen.

"So he hoped that over time he would gain the strength to oppose him. He had learnt enough about their methods from staying with them for them and he sought out talented humans and vampires. But Aro was aware of his desires, so he kept a close eye on Amun and invited them into the Volturi guard first. Demetri was on Amun's side, but Aro had Chelsea. It didn't take long for them to woo them into joining the Volturi. Normally Aro would kill the entire coven, each and every one of them, but not this time. Aro was more…sympathetic in this case, when you think about it." Edward chuckled at that. "He kept the special, talented ones and killed the rest."

His meaning of sympathetic and my sympathetic were completely different, that was for sure. I stood there silently, allowing him to finish. He read my thoughts and carried on.

"Aro would have slaughtered Amun was well, but he enjoyed toying with Amun so much that he couldn't end his life like that."

"What about Kebi?" I had forgotten about the quiet woman.

"She wasn't happy with this inside, and as I read her thoughts nowadays there are always the same, "Let me speak, let me speak" but because she was his slave first, she would never say this out loud, never argue with him or fight him. She's scared, you see."

"I know the feeling,"

"Kebi isn't an emotional woman, she's strong. She only loves Amun, Benjamin and Tia. The rest of us are more like little friends than family. She would rather her coven be left alone, so they could enjoy a peaceful life together. I upsets me to think that maybe she could get want she wants, if only she had the bravery to speak them."

I sighed. "Poor Kebi."

"Like I said, she's like a puppet."

I looked up at the moon, which was rising slowly in the black sky.

"We should get back inside to join the party," Edward said, checking his watch. "You and Carlisle have to leave for the airport in less than an hour!"

"Carlisle! He'll be wondering where I am!" I squeaked and hurried back into the room. The warmness was like getting punched in the stomach, so different from the chilly September breeze outside.

Carlisle had been looking for me. "There you are! You better get ready to leave. Kate and Tanya had laid your outfit outside. And you," He turned to Edward. "Tanya says you owe her a dance."

Edward rolled his eye sat me before going to search for Tanya. Upstairs in a little lounge space, a red dress with a thin white belt was laid out into the armchair. Taking it neartly and folding it out one arm, I retreated to the bathroom and slipped out my wedding dress, making sure I didn't ruin it and then got into the red. I checked myself in the mirror, redid my hair and then left my dress where I had found the red one. My suitcase and packing bags were outside the room but before I could pick them up, Edward took them for me and flashed down the room. Smiling, I followed him.

Carlisle met me by the car and took my hand again when I stopped at his side. "Honeymoon time,"

"Now will you tell me where are going?"

"Nope, still a surprise."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Well, I wasn't going to change my ways overnight! Come on, we've got to get in the car before the tears start."

I nodded and he pushed our way through the crowd of people gathered around the car. Tanya and Kate managed to give me a quick hug of goodbye and Benjamin winked at me while Tia wrapped her arms around me, whispering "Have fun,"

Carlisle opened the door for me and I slipped into the car. Edward lobed the bags in the boot and went my window. "See you in three weeks,"

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this party!"

"Bye Edward,"

"Bye Esme, have a nice honeymoon."

The window then rolled up before I could say anything else and Carlisle started the engine. The vampires in front of the car scattered to stand on either side as he drove out of the driveway; they all stared after us and shouted at the top of their lungs, "Good luck!"

I sat back in my seat. The tough part was over, the thing I had been most worried about was behind me, although part of me wanted to go through it again, and now I could enjoy my honeymoon with Carlisle.

From my human life being a horror movie, my vampire life was like a fairy-tale.


	54. Isle Esme - Esme

When you see a trailer for an action movie with all the fire and guns and motorbikes the word that you breathe out is "wow" or when you see the dresses the models wear down the catwalk made by top designers. But "wow" wasn't the right word for the island we were staying at for our honeymoon - my island, Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle - the words _breath-taking, magnificent, unbelievable _didn't even cover it.

I played it over and over again in my head on the plane, smiling at the happy memories. I wanted to turn this plane around myself and go back.

We had driven through Rio de Janeiro and then taken a boat ride. I didn't like the boat ride much, Carlisle asked me to close my eyes half-way through and I didn't like the feeling, of not being able to see while the boat rocked around in the water. After he pulled the death-trap up the sand, he held out his hand and I placed mine inside it. I needed him to lead me off the beach, my legs felt ready to collapse.

He had looked me in the eye and he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"This is Isle Esme."

"Isle What-Now?" I had looked around at the dark shadows underneath the trees that swayed gently in the Brazilian breeze, the leaves rustling; the bright stars glowed in the raven-black sky - my breath taken from me.

If the Denali house was from a fairy-tale, this island for from another world - a world I would be moving to after this honeymoon.

"Isle Esme," He repeated himself. "I bought it for you,"

"You bought me an island? I would have appreciated a necklace or new dress." This was far better than all the birthday presents or Christmas I had ever gotten.

"So you don't like the island?"

"No, I love it. It's just very overwhelming."

"Great, that means you really like it. Come on, let's get out of the cold."

I nodded and dragged my suitcase up the sand. He offered to take it for me and ignored my protest, taking it from my hands and effortlessly getting them up to the house we would be staying at.

I was still trying to get used to the fact that I owned an island that I hardly heard him. "What?"

"Close your eyes," He ordered, flashing a smile over his shoulder. "And wait here."

I nodded and closed my eyes, listening as he opened the French doors and put the suitcases away into the bedroom, I guessed it was the bedroom that is, and stood there with my eyes still shut.

Carlisle appeared again and took my hand again, taking me into the house. "OK, open your eyes."

I blinked, my eyes widening at the sight in front of me. The inside of the house was more beautiful than the rest of the island. With wooden floors, no doors blocking the views from the other room and a sea view from the glass wall at the back of the house, I was sure I was dreaming.

He took me into the kitchen. The cabinets were like mirrors, so when I walked up to them I could see my feet. They were topped with wooden. The floor was marble, a light grey colour. Carlisle then took me into the living, the bedrooms and the dining room, all more breath-taking than the one before.

And this island was mine! Mine! Growing up I didn't have much, not even Scotty was mine fully, but now I had an island! I was so glad I didn't have to breathe right now. If I was still a human, I would have passed out!

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked as he unpacked, darting around the rooms.

"It's amazing."

"I'm so glad you like it," He said. "Returning an island isn't easy you may think."

"Well, good thing you don't have to return then."

The rooms were even more beautiful than the ones before, with wooden floors, loads of space, that Caribbean theme to it. I couldn't decide if I liked it better here than in Alaska.

Carlisle taught me loads of them while we stayed at Isle Esme - it felt so strange to think of it as my island! He taught me how to fish, how to swim underwater (in my human live I had to keep surfacing for breathe, which wasn't a problem now, and I wasn't that comfortable with all the fish, lucky now the fish moved away) he taught me how to horse ride - again he was so good at it! And he taught me chess, telling the correct names and the amount of moves they can make and in which direction they can go. I also learnt all the names to the birds and plants that lived in the forest around the island.

I felt bad that I didn't have a lot to teach him. Instead my suggestions of spending the day together were walking along the beach, watching movies on the couch like we did at home however it seemed much different here.

I tried to avoid fishing at all time. It was a good pass time, like Carlisle had said, but I hated putting the maggot on the hook or having the fish in my hands. Carlisle told me that fishing was a good way to learn about the different fish, but my response had disproved him, "So can books," and he sighed.

We only went fishing on cloudy days - the driver would think it was weird how we glistened in the sunlight and besides wasn't it better to fish in cloudy weather anyway? And because we were honeymooning on Isle Esme, most days were sunny, which made my whole job of avoiding wiggling maggots and slimy fish a lot easier.

For the horseback riding we went to the bigger islands nearby, using the boat. I enjoyed it and I could see Carlisle did as well.

I soon realized that Carlisle's name was in the title of the island too (well, he couldn't really stop it I guess) and smiled at that. Carl_isle, Isle _Esme. I didn't say this to Carlisle of course for two reasons. The first reason was that he might think I was crazy. The second was that I didn't want him to think I had a twisted mind. But a part of me wanted to tell him this - maybe he would find it funny (I wasn't exactly the funniest person on the planet, it was normally him who made the jokes, or Edward, whenever he was around)

Our schedule was packed with activities, Carlisle made sure of that so I wasn't bored. Ha, like I could be bored when I was around him, on this island!

We spent the early mornings, sunsets and nights walking along the beach, the time between we would go swimming in the warm water and dived underwater for a long time, played chess and other games that were hanging around the house. We went on boat trips around the island, hiking in the forest, watching the parrots and proposes, watched the birds flying in the sky and fishing. Carlisle had brought some fish rods with him and he taught me how to fish properly.

We had our favourite fishing spot just west of the island, but for most of the time I sat back and watched. The driver of the boat (Carlisle had hired a much bigger, fancier baot than the one we had taken to get to the island because let's face it, the fish here would be able to tip the boat over!) fished with Carlisle and it was fun listening to them compare their catches.

"You'll be fine," Carlisle had assured me. "Just take the maggot and put it on the hook."

I ignored the wiggling little maggot in the palm of my hand and the drivers amused expression. I hated insects. "You do it," I shoved my hand towards him, looking away.

"Come on Esme, it's just a little maggot. Look, there's tons of them." He picked up the little plastic container filled with tree shredding's and maggots. "They can't hurt you,"

"I just don't like insects."

He smiled. "I dare you,"

"And I dare you to never dare me to do anything," It was all I could do not to chuck the maggot over the boat and let it drown. "Couldn't you do it? For me?" I battered my eye lids.

"Fine," He gave in, taking the maggot and piecing it with the hook. "But you will fish,"

After that I did try, but it wasn't that fun trying to release the fish from the hook. The eyes scared me.

Luckily Carlisle didn't press the matter and we got to do things that were a lot more fun. He took me on hikes, out exploring the forests of the island, riding along the beaches. Everything was magical.

We were now on the plane home, the honeymoon over. I had made sure I had taken lots of pictures so I could have a little reminder - I didn't get a tan now.

The deal he made me to tempt me to fish was ringing in my head like an alarm clock. _If you fish by the end of the week, I promise will be adopt. _

He said that the first person he saw dying, who was in need of his help and didn't stand a chance of living, he would change into a vampire. I had asked him to look for a girl especially - Edward was my son, I wanted a daughter now - but I made sure he knew a boy would be greatly appreciated as well.

Most parents feared the teenage years they child would go through, but I liked the thought of having a teenage daughter. I was the only woman in the house, and if Carlisle found a girl who was dying and changed her, things would be even.

I didn't have to worry that Carlisle wouldn't keep his deal. If he made a promise, he stuck to it. All through the night he had said that, I tossed and turned on the couch while he watched the TV, his arms around me like they would never let go and his chin resting on my head, and his warm words kept me from running around screaming happily.


	55. A surprise and mail - Esme

"Edward said he had a surprise for us when we get back." Carlisle told me, taking my hand. My leg had been shaking and I had placed my hand on them to stop them, but it didn't work. Finally my leg froze. "It's a kind of late wedding present."

"He's done enough," I sighed, remembering the sapphire bracelet he had given me. It was on my wrist right now and it took the focus of my bite marks whenever I didn't wear a jacket or long-sleeved top. "He shouldn't have,"

"He seems really proud of this one though,"

"Well, I can't wait to see what it is." I spoke truthfully. Edward's gifts were always amazing, but I didn't like how he spent money on me.

Once the plane landed Edward picked up on in his car, leaning against the side as we walked out of the airport. He gave us both a quick hug and helped us put our luggage in the back before we all climbed in. "How was the honeymoon?"

Straight away I told him everything, even including the fishing although I left out a few parts, and Carlisle let me tell the whole story without filling in the gaps I missed. Edward could read our minds and find out all the missing information anyway, so there was no point in remembering it all later.

"Sounds like you both had fun," He smiled.

"Did you have fun home alone?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I ran into the Hales in the city."

"Oh, how are they?"

I remember meeting the Hales once, but the memory wasn't that good. Mrs Hale had golden blow hair which she always wore in a bun; Mr Hale was a business man inside and out, in personality, appearance and character. They were both formal but not that friend. But they were friendlier than their daughter, who would glare at us. She had the same hair as her mother and the same violet-blue eyes, very beautiful.

"They're OK, they didn't really speak that much. And Rosalie is as impolite as ever."

I don't know why, but I jumped to her defence. "She probably gets it from her parents. I hear she's being rushed to get married." I'd been there myself.

"Yes, but to a very wealthy man I hear. She can do much worse."

Carlisle laughed. "A bit jealous, are we Edward?" He was trying to lighten the mood back to what it had been before.

Edward scoffed as if the idea amused him. "Why would I be jealous? Rosalie is a spoilt, stuck-up, and self-centred and-"

"Edward!" I said horrified.

He glanced back at me but didn't speak.

"Edward, even though Rosalie may be like that, just remember that she was brought up that way." Carlisle pointed out. I could tell it wasn't easy for him to side with me or Edward. "She isn't that bad either."

"She called me a silly little boy and acted like I was a piece of dung - even though she knows that you make more money than her dad does."

"The Hales are a much respected family in New York; I hope you weren't rude to them." Carlisle warned.

"I wasn't, but if they had stayed a bit longer Rosalie would be going home with half her hair!"

I winced.

All the way back to the house Edward complained about the Hales attitude while Carlisle kept on reminding him of that's who they were. I got bored halfway through and tuned out, looking out of the window. The city of New York was amazing as ever, but Isle Esme was much better.

When we got home and got everything settled, unpacked and we had tidied the house up a bit, Edward took us towards the piano. "Ready for your wedding present now?"

"Of course," Carlisle and I stood beside the black piano as Edward sat down.

His fingers moved lightly across the keys and a sweet melody sounded in my ears. He looked up at us, smiling. "I made this as a tribute to your love,"

I let him finish the son and once he had, I gave him a hug. "Oh Edward, it's amazing. Thank you - it's easily the best wedding present."

Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder. "Well done, son."

Edward grinned. "I had lots of time to perfect it while you guys were away."

I kissed his cheek. "Your just amazing Edward, I'm so proud of you." I felt like I had just watched my son sing solo for the school play.

"Thanks, Esme." He said. "It means a lot to me that you like it. I've been working on it since you two got together actually."

"That's sweet,"

Edward shared a look with Carlisle and nodded, starting to play the song again. Carlisle took my hands and twirled me around. Before I could be sure what was happening we were dancing gracefully around the wooden floor, Edward watching with a smile across his face.

He played the song three times, not wanting us to stop dancing just because his melody did. Carlisle gave me a kiss and then we stopped at last, although I would have liked longer.

A knock on the doorway made all three of us jump. Carlisle went to answer it.

"It's the postman," Edward told me.

Carlisle thanked the man and came back, handing me an envelope. "The postman said this came through to the post office a week ago, but they kept it there because they knew we were away."

I turned the envelope in my hand, wondering whether I should open it yet or not. It wasn't from my work, so I didn't think it would be that urgent. I wanted to listen to the melody again, but there was no way Edward would play until I opened the letter.

"Pass it here for a second," Edward extended his hand forward.

I gave him the letter. Carlisle wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

Edward examined the letter carefully as if it was a bomb that he had to stop from blowing off. He froze.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, his grip tightening around my shoulders.

He clicked his tongue. "This is from Volterra."


	56. Six scarlet eyes - Carlisle

VOLTERRA?

I growled at the name of the place I had left ages ago. What would the Volturi want? What would they gain from coming here? Surely they wouldn't waste time just to see me and my new wife?

"Give that to me," I demanded instantly, lunging for the letter. Esme was quicker, and nearer, so she grabbed the envelope out of Edward's hand and opened it before I could. "Esme, it must have been addressed to me and gotten mixed up." I wanted to be the one to read the letter, not her. I wanted to know why the Volturi were writing to her. What did they want?

She rolled her eyes at me, seeing right through my lie. "From what I've heard about the Volturi, I think they are smart enough to address a letter to the correct person." She started opening the envelope. "It'll be OK, it isn't dangerous or anything. She knew that if she stayed here, we would look over her shoulder to read it, so she turned around and walked away into the next room.

As soon as she was out of the way, I turned to Edward.

"I don't like this," I growled, shaking my head slowly, trying to make sense of all this.

Edward looked just as worried. "Me neither, the Volturi haven't written to you in decades, and they don't know about Esme, do they? And they never leave Volterra!"

I caught my breath in horror. "You think they're going to come here?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out. If you need me, I'll be out hunting. I'll call if I pick up their scents on the way, or hear their thoughts."

He left the house quickly before I could protest. If the Volturi did come here, it would be useful to know what was going through their mind.

Sighing, I went into the room where Esme was. She was staring at the letter in disbelief, passing it to me as I sat down next to her.

Looking at her carefully before deciding she was just in shock, I read the letter swiftly.

_Dear Mrs Cullen_

_ Sorry we couldn't attend your wedding. We were really looking forward to meeting you at last, Amun has told us such wonderful things about you, but we could not afford to leave Volterra. Aro is dying to meet you, so because we aren't expecting any more trouble from stupid vampires, we will be catching the first plane over and visit. It won't be just us two and Marcus - Jane, Alec and Heidi want to meet you as well; I think they want to show their skills off. Well, we will see you on the 5th of December._

_ Caius_

Amun! Damn him to the darkest part of Hell!

One sentence in particular scared me. _I think they want to show their skills off. _What had he meant by that?

I glanced at the calendar that was hanging off the wall. Today was the 5th. They would be here soon. I knew the Volturi well enough to know that they would rush here, not wanting to waste anymore time than they already were.

My mind was made up already. "No, no way. Deffinatly not. Not in a hundred years."

She looked at me.

"What's wrong? I thought the Volturi were good, protectors of our secret or whatever." She mused. "Without them so many vampires would be burned and destroyed. What's so bad about them dropping by?"

I sighed. "It's not that part," I pointed to the part with Jane, Heidi and Alec. "'Want to show off their skills.' If I know Jane, that means actually using her powers on you."

"That won't happen though," She said, her voice filled with determination. "You won't let her."

That was true, I wouldn't, I would try and stop her. But I knew that was hopeless. "Nothing has stopped Jane before. When she finds a target, she doesn't let it out of her sight until she strikes, like a viper."

Esme shuddered. "Surely Aro would keep them under control?"

"They are not controlled by Aro, Marcus and Caius. The guard have a mind of their own, they just act when something threatens the ancients or the town. Trust me, they love to show off their skills, to prove they cannot be beaten. And Caius is not like Aro, he'll let it happen. Marcus won't even care. Jane will act as soon as Caius gives her the word."

She shuddered again and leaned against me. I wrapped my arm around her, stroking her side, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be OK."

Then the doorbell sounded and I got up to answer it. She was on her feet as well.

"Wait here," I told her. "I'll greet them and bring them in her. Relax, breathe, everything will be fine."

She nodded.

Kissing her quickly I went to answer the door.

Because of the painting, I hadn't forgotten their white, pale, stone-like faces, so when I opened the door the six vampires who were stood there I was used to their faces and red eyes.

"Carlisle, old friend!" Aro cried in delight. "So long its been, too long in fact."

"It's good to see you too Aro," I lied.

"May we see your beautiful wife?" Aro requested. "Amun has told us so much."

I clenched my jaw. "She's in the other room."

I let them inside and they kept their robes on, of course. I took them to the room where Esme was waiting and I saw her winch when she saw the six pairs of red, blood-colored eyes that were locked on her, all apart from Heidi, who was looking around the room, at anything but her. I rolled my eyes and went to stand beside Esme, curling one arm around her waist.

"This is my wife, Esme." I introduced them to her. She already knew their names, well three out of six, but I didn't bother to introduce the other three. There wasn't an need. This would be a short visit.

Aro stepped forward and dipped his head to her in greeting. "My name is Aro, it's so nice to finally meet you Esme. Sorry that we could not attend your wedding, but things were out of control in Volterra and we needed to watch carefully."

She nodded. "That's perfectly OK, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Such a polite girl," Marcus said in his bored voice.

Aro's eyes turned back to me. "So, how long have the two of you been together for?"

"About eight or nine months," I said, although I wasn't exactly sure. I lost track of time when I was with Esme.

"And has it always been love at first sight?" Aro asked.

I felt like I was in one of those interviews where two stars were getting questioned about thir relationship. I guessed that Aro was curious because he wanted to catch up on everything. "Not exactly, we were friends at first."

"A classic love story!" Aro sang.

I smiled a bit at that.

"I did like him a lot," Esme admitted, glancing at me shyly. "But I was too chicken to say it."

"Maybe I could understand it all in more detail if I saw it myself." Aro said and I knew what he was getting at.

"Give him your hand," I whispered to Esme.

She looked a little puzzled but outstretched her hand towards Aro. He took it in his and became very still and quiet, looking back at her history, before and after she became a vampire, her time with me and without me.

When it was over, he looked at her with mystified eyes. "My my, you have been through a lot, haven't you Esme? Such pain, such horror, you're so brave."

I froze. I didn't like how he had said that, like it was something for her to look back on and smile. Her history was always hard for her to speak about and hard to hear others comment on, I knew that. I didn't want her to get upset.

But she put on a brave face and gave Aro a weak smile.

"Yet now you have Carlisle," Aro continued.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm happy now."

Heidi exchanged a quick glance with Jane and they both rolled their eyes. I knew they weren't into that lovey-dovey, touchy-feeling stuff, but they didn't have to be so rude to Esme.

Alec looked ready to gag at what Esme had said and at the look Esme and I shared.

Aro was smiling. "What a beautiful story! You should turn it into a book."

His enthusiasm shocked me.

Jane gave a dry cough. "Master?"

"Yes dear," Aro looked at her.

"I didn't come here to listen to a love story." She showed no respect for Esme or me now, but why would she? I hadn't expected her to.

Alec sniffed. "Yeah, I think I'll go hunting."

I stepped to the side to block his path. "No hunting,"

Alec drew back his lips in a snarl.

"Why not?" Heidi demanded, rushing to stand with Alec.

"Because this is my land and I don't want you hunting on it," I hissed.

"Don't mess with the vegetarian vampires." Jane rolled her crimson eyes.

Heidi and Alec both laughed dark laughs.

"Jane," Aro warned. "Let's not turn this into a blood bath."

She dipped her head and for once reminded me of a school girl. "Yes Master,"

Alec snorted and moved back to stand beside Caius's chair. Heidi's furious glare flashed from Esme to me then back before she turned and went back to the fireplace. Even though she was sulking, her beauty hadn't faded one little bit.

"Now," Aro cleared his throat. "Esme, how did you become a vampire?"

She winced.

I tightened my grip around her.

Heidi noticed Esme's reaction to Aro's question. "Some vampires just aren't brave enough to let go of the past," She murmured to Alec, loud enough for Esme and I to hear.

I growled at her, a dark growl. "Esme's story is much, much worse than yours Heidi."

Heidi spat viciously, showing her sharp, perfectly white teeth that gleamed off the reflection of the light.

Aro's careful gaze moved from me to Esme. "If you two are uncomfortable with telling this, I am sorry."

"It is simply part of our job to know the story of each vampire," Marcus added. "So we can cast our finally judgement fairly."

I wasn't having any of this. "If she wanted to tell you, she would. You don't know how painful it can be to bring up the past."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "None of our pasts have been great Carlisle, what makes her so different?"

"Indeed," Alec nodded.

"Carlisle, it's fine." She said, almost whispering the words. "I can handle it,"

Jane smiled triumphantly and Aro also looked happy, but his expression was friendlier than Jane's.

I listened as she told them all about her marriage to Charles, how he had hurt her and broken her spirit, how she had lost her child and jumped off the cliff, how I had found our, our life together as friends and then when we were in a relationship, our marriage, how well she got on with Edward, Carmen, Kate, Eleazar, Irina and Tanya and even more.

I was tense, ready for the fight that I knew might start in any second. Knowing Alec, he would be the one to start it. Or Heidi. I wouldn't put it past her to course trouble before she left. I remembered my tight grip around Esme and loosened it a little.

I could tell she wanted to break the ice with Jane and the others. "I hear you have a power," I spoke to Jane.

She cracked another smile, but again this was a dark one. "Yes, do you want to see?"

I stiffened and growled again, this third growl more menacing and warning than the others. "Jane,"

"Oh come on, I wasn't going to hurt her." Jane giggled.

My jaw locked. "Don't,"

Jane and Alec shared an amused glance. Alec turned his head towards me. "My power won't hurt her one little bit, should I try?"

"I don't trust you anymore than I trust your sister,"

I watched Alec's face, ready for it to glow with anger. But it didn't. Alec just sniffed. "She's missing out,"

"I must apologize for Jane and Alec's behaviour." Aro said to us. "They are both like children - eager to show off their gifts."

Jane looked as if it had been anyone else who had said that, she would spring at them. She ducked her head. "Yes, sorry."

Alec just looked away.

"How long will you be staying?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm and polite as I could.

Aro's eyes widened. "Of course, you must be wanting some quiet time after your honeymoon, and it was so rude of us to arrive so suddenly."

"We did send a letter," Caius reminded him.

"I only got it today," I informed them.

Aro nodded. "We shall we going now then,"

"It was great to meet you, Esme." Heidi said but she was already making her way to the door with Jane and Alec behind her.

Aro kissed her hand goodbye while Caius and Marcus just nodded. I showed them out and a minute after they had vanished into the trees - their hoods pulled up to cover their heads - Edward came back, looking pleased at his timing.

"Sorry about that." He said to me. "I just couldn't stand to be in a room with Jane and Alec - those two get on my nerves."

I nodded, understanding. He was lucky he didn't have to go through that.

Esme joined us, taking my hand in hers.

"You know what you said before, to Heidi about her past not being as dark as mine, what was that about?" She demanded curiously.

I sighed. "Heidi likes everything to be about her,"

"Sounds like Rosalie," Edward interrupted.

I flashed him a warning glare, then looked at Esme and answered her. "I wanted to remind her to be respectful. You are Mrs Cullen."

She smiled at the reminder. "Do you want to go hunting?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I'd love to." I would also make sure they were off our land, that they had defiantly crossed the border. Only then would I relax.


	57. Opinions - Esme

As the days drew by I started to wonder if Carlisle would ever find anyone who was dying. The hospital wasn't that busy anymore. Edward and I ran into the Hales a couple of times while we were in New York. Edward said he was my younger brother and that he was staying with Carlisle and I for a while until he found his own place.

While Mr and Mrs Hale would ask me questions about the wedding, Rosalie and Edward would stand there in silence, often glaring at each other. Rosalie did talk to me though but not as much as her parents did. Rosalie seemed like she was their shadow - I know I shouldn't judge someone and blame their parents, but it seemed like, Mrs Hale especially, Rosalie's parents put a lot of pressure on her shoulders. I was surprised of how well Rosalie took this pressure though.

Our meeting was very short and soon Edward and I were heading home. H was still complaining about Rosalie's attitude when we got home. I listened to him without exactly hearing his words.

Carlisle phoned later on and said he would be taking over another doctors night shift and that I shouldn't wait up for him. I spent that night looking over the plans for the old barn that Amanda had sent me.

It wasn't as fun as I had hoped. It didn't keep me from glancing at the phone every few minutes, debating whether I should phone the hospital and ask to speak with him. I tried to focus on the blueprints and notes, but I read them and then forgot what I had just read. My mind was killing me. I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" That sweet, honey-smooth voice answered,

"Hi, it's me."

"Esme, I'm so sorry, but I really have to get back to work. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Disappointment spread through me and I tried to keep it out of my voice. "OK,"

"Your upset," He guessed.

"No," I was such a terrible liar!

"Esme, I promise that I will call you, but for now I have to go." Carlisle sounded urgent and the sounds of coughing and screaming were playing in te background.

"I thought you didn't have that many patients there, surely it shouldn't take long?"

"We only have a few people here because the others were in danger in being near them. They are too sick, we couldn't move them, so the less ill patients were taken to the nearby hospital. I have to go."

"OK, but please call. I'm dying here."

He laughed. "I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Bye," He ended the call and I was left clutching the phone in my hand. Should I go over to the hospital myself? I couldn't catch the illness. But Carlisle and the other doctors would just send me back home.

Edward came into the room half an hour later. "You OK?"

"Yes, just bored."

"We could go hunting, I'm starving!"

"You went hunting only yesterday!" I smiled.

"Got you smiling again, didn't I?" He said, grinning. "Come on Esme, you're so worried it's like talking to a ghost. Let's go hunting; it will clear your head."

My bonding time with Edward was actually fun. He wasn't that quiet boy when he was around me, he talked about all the places Carlisle and he had lived and the cover stories they told people about how they were related. He managed to bring down the kill in a few seconds flat and allowed me to have the first drink.

Carlisle would be pleased to hear we had spent time together, but I was impatient for him to come home.

"Has Carlisle stayed overnight at hospitals before?" I asked Edward as we headed back home.

"Yes, when he found you."

"Is that the only time?"

He shook his head, his bronze hair getting even more ruffled. "We don't sleep, and Carlisle hated coming home at the end of the day and staying awake when he knew people were dying. He tries to relieve the other doctors as many times as possible without them getting suspicious. Carlisle is very dedicated to his work, he spent decades, even hundreds of years, studying, and now he is one of the best doctors here."

Wow.

"But he'd rather spend time with you." Edward added.

"No, he was right to stay at the hospital."

Edward didn't argue any longer. "I hear that soon I will be having a brother or sister."

"Yes, Carlisle promised that he would change someone who needed help. They'll be round about your age. Will that be OK?"

"Of course," Edward smiled. "Might be fun,"

"Or it might be awful."

* * *

As I stood in front of the painting of the Volturi members, I shuddered at the memory of when they had come here. It wasn't the fact it was them that had made me shudder, it was the reminder of their eyes. Surely mind had not been that red?

Even in the short time I had to speak to them, I thought I knew them very well.

Aro was easily the leader of the ancients, the head, the one who made the decision I remembered his milky coloured eyes, as if his vision was covered in mis, hard to see from. I remembered his gift, how he had known all about my history. Everything he now knew off, every day of my life, evey thought, every kiss and touch I shared with Carlisle. Everything he knew of. It didn't seem right. But I did like his enthuism, how he wasn't as dark and evil as I had thought. He reminded me of a child sometimes, or an excited teenage.

Caius was deffinatly the more volient than the others. Although he would never attack Carlisle or me with Aro there, he did look like he would enjoy it. He would stiffen every time Alec and Carlisle disagreed, clearly ready to spring and join the battle. I remembered his white hair and red eyes.

Marcus was just always bored. It was like he didn't really care what was going on. But I had found out that his skill was important. He could see the emotion ties between people, a useful thing to have I guessed.

Jane, she really did scare me. She was small and looked like a school girl, but that didn't mean she wasn't deadly. I wondered what would have happened if she had shown her gift to me. What would it feel like? Would I actually be in so much pain? Would it be like my transformation. But Edward had said that she only makes you think that you were in pain. I couldn't decide if thinking pain was worse than feeling the pain.

Alec was a fighter, already ready to attack with a reason or without one.

Heidi, I wasn't sure about her. She kept glaring at Carlisle, a look that was filled with anger and annoyance. I remembered how Carlisle had spent twenty years in Volterra with them. Had Heidi wanted to be his mate? Why did he turn her down, she was beautiful!

"And also the most shallowest vampire alive." Edward said. He was standing behind me with his arms folded across his chest. "She doesn't like Carlisle because he didn't show any feelings towards her while he stayed."

"Oh." I breathed.

"I'm glad I didn't have to be in the same room with them." Edward commented.

"Why did they even come here?" I asked, knowing he would have heard their thoughts.

He shrugged. "I guess they just wanted to meet Carlisle's wife. Aro considers himself as Carlisle's close friend and he was just curious."

"Then why did Caius and the others come?"

"Caius and Marcus came because they never leave Aro's side. And the guard came to protect them."

I sighed. "How long until Carlisle comes home?"

Edward checked his watch. "A couple of hours."


	58. Desire - Carlisle

A wooden house stood in front of me, with snow covering the top and a sea of whiteness surrounding it. It would take a lot to turn this house into a home.

Esme was a little more enthusiastic than I was. She was already making plans, the rooms and colours of the walls were the two things she had on the top of her list, the rest were just little things to make this place more homely.

We had moved up to Canada the day before, but we had only just got started on the house.

"What colour do you want your room to be?" She asked Edward, a variety of colour choices in her hand. "Pick one,"

"Black," He said.

She shook her head. "Nope,"

"Why not?"

"One, it's a dark and dull colour. Two, I don't have black paint."

He sighed. "You pick, just not pink."

"How about one wall red and three white, would that be alright?"

He nodded, clearly just wanting to get it over with but not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Sure, that sounds great."

Esme turned to face me, her eyes shining. She was smiling and I could see those adorable dimples on her face. "And what colour does Dr Cullen want for his bedroom?" She spoke to me as if I was a child, giggling.

I smiled at her and twisted a strand of her caramel hair with my finger fondly. "Whatever Mrs Cullen wants is fine with me,"

She shivered with pleasure as she always did whenever she was called by her new name.

"Why don't you two go hunting?" She suggested.

Edward nodded. "I want to see the great difference in the prey here."

I glanced at Esme, about to ask if she wanted to come, but she was already leaving the room with a paint brush in hand, ready to start painting.

Edward and I left the house and ran north.

Where we were, there was always snow. I didn't mind the snow, I just didn't like how most of the animals had scattered to find shelter.

We moved over the snow without sinking into it like humans would. No snow was falling, it had stopped since this morning, but the dove-coloured clouds still covered the sky in what seemed to be a permenant cover.

Esme would have to hunt soon, I would go out hunting with her later on, with Edward maybe.

"Have you given anymore thought into going back to work soon? You know, join the hospital near here?"

I shrugged. "Maybe in a few weeks, I want to spend more time with you and Esme."

"You know she feels guilty, she thinks that she is keeping you from something you love."

"But I love her more,"

"She knows that as well, but she still thinks its her fault you quit the hospital. She wants you to be happy, Carlisle."

"I am happy," I said. And I was happy. Really happy. The happiest I had ever been in my whole life, and that was just because I was with her.

Edward sighed. I could tell that he was wishing I understood better and that he was getting impatient. "You should talk to her. Maybe join another hospital."

"But Edward, that's not what I want. I don't want to not see her all the time, always in the hospital."

He raised one finger. "Let me finish. What I meant was, join a hospital, get back to being a doctor, but only work certain days."

"I'm not following, Edward."

"Say if you did take the job, then work only four days or three days a week. Have breaks every week. You could do that."

I shrugged. "I guess,"

"Don't worry about what Esme will think about this," Edward said, reading my worried thoughts. "She'll agree to anything as long as it makes you happy. She'll be pleased."

"What, you can see the future as well now?"

He laughed for a moment. "I'm trying,"

* * *

Papers were scattered all over my desk, covering the wood. I made no attempt to clean it though, I was too buys scribbling down notes, even though I was rushing the writing came out elegantly and neat.

Someone knocked on the door lightly and the scent of roses and lavender reached my nose.

"Come in," I said, sitting back in the chair.

The door opened and Esme stepped in. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse, that beautiful smile on her face and her eyes glistening. Her eyes. They had been amazing to me when they were red, but now that they were golden, that they were the same shade as me, made them even more beautiful, even more than mine or any vampires had ever been. I wasn't being biased, OK maybe a little, but it was the truth.

"Your desk is a mess," She commented, staying where she was standing. "Do you want me to tidy it for you?"

I shook my head. "No, don't worry. I was going to tidy up when I finished,"

"Your a horrible liar, Carlisle." Her voice was surprisingly hard, a little cold. That was odd, I had never heard Esme speak in that tone. "I can see when you are lying, just like when you said the other day you were happy."

I tried to keep my voice steady, to not looked shocked. "Pardon me?"

"Edward told me that you were going to look for a job in a hospital! He told me just now. He thought you had already told me, but apparently you wanted to wait a day before you told me, maybe me! Did you think I would never find out?"

"Esme I-" I began, but it was useless. She cut me off straight away.

"Carlisle! We're meant to be married! We aren't meant to keep secrets from each other! Yet you didn't tell me about this!"

"I was going to,"

"But you waited. You didn't tell me straight away. It's like your scared of me, well of my reaction anyway. And that hurt me Carlisle, to know you don't want to tell me things as important as this."

"I had work to do,"

"You must have used that excuse hundreds of times this year." She said.

I could tell that she looked as if she could, she would be crying. She had her hands balled up so hard that if she was human her nails would be digging into her palms, maybe so hard that blood would well up.

I got up from my chair slowly, but didn't make any move towards her, knowing she would just take a step backwards.

"Esme, listen to me." I said softly. "I didn't tell you straight away because I hadn't decided if I was going to take a job again or not."

She froze. That had taken her by surprise. "W-what?"

"I didn't know whether to become a doctor again, or stay with you. I didn't know."

Pain crossed her face. "I'm stopping you from doing what you love."

"No, your not." This time, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She loosened, became less tense, and put her hands on my back, holding her there. "Edward came up with a solution, I just didn't listen properly at the time."

I felt her nod against me. "He told me."

"What do you think about the solution?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I think it's perfect."

I leaned down and kissed her. As always her hands wrapped around my neck and I placed my hands on her neck. But there was something different about this kiss. No, it wasn't a long, meaningful kiss. Yes it still had meaning behind it. But it was lots of fierce kisses, with breaks in between.

I then knew what I was feeling.

Desire.

I wanted Esme. I had never thought I would want her in that way so badly. But it was like all the voices inside my head were screaming at me, telling me I wanted this.

I wouldn't do anything about it though. I would fight my desire, try to hold it and keep it under control, maybe be able to die it down a bit, like a fire. I didn't know if she wanted it as well and I defiantly didn't want to force her into it.

But I felt her hands trail down my back, slowly, until they reached the bottom of my shirt, then she brought them around to the front of me and then up to my top button.

I pulled my lips away from hers. "Esme..."

She shushed me. "I've waited for this a long time, I want this. Tell me you don't want it, and I'll stop."

She knew I wouldn't say no. She must have seen the desire in my eyes, seen it before I had even known it probably.

Then her lips crushed against mine and she was undoing the top button.

Each time she undid a button, she would kiss the place where the button had been, the exposed place on my chest. I felt her smile against my skin each time, making me smile also.

When every button had been undone, her hands were on my shoulders, ready to pull the skirt off me completely.

She hesitated.

"Esme, are you OK? Is everything OK? What's wrong?" I asked, worried, my desire starting to fade. If she was uncomfortable or unsure about this, I wouldn't pressure her into it.

"I just imagined this differently."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at me, smiling. "I didn't think the first time we did this would be in your office."

I chuckled. "Want to move to the bedroom?"

She nodded. "Is Edward here?"

I shook my head. "I heard him leave a few seconds ago."

Esme glanced towards the door. "Bedroom?"

I nodded. "Bedroom."

We left the office and, once I had kissed her softly headed to the room we shared. As soon as the door shut, she removed my t-shirt, smiling a little when she saw what was underneath. Her hands trailed down it slowly, making me shiver with pleasure.

Then she stood away from me. Her hands clutched the bottom of her blouse, pulling it off.

"I wasn't going to risk ripping it," She explained, then chucked it down so it joined my shirt on the floor.

"Esme," I breathed, knowing she would hear, as our lips parted. "If I hurt you at anytime, tell me and we'll stop."

"I won't have to, I know you won't hurt me." She said.

Then she pushed me towards the bed and we both lay down on top of the soft blanket, our lips sealed together with our hands running through the other ones hair.


	59. Impossible promise - Esme

There had been one thin I hadn't done with Carlisle that I had wanted to do since the wedding. It was something every married couple should have done on the night of their wedding.

Of course I had been embarrassed. I was me! But I was also scared. I wasn't scared about what I wanted us to do. I had wanted it for so long. I had been scared that Carlisle didn't like what I looked like. I was scared he would be disappointed.

And then I had felt guilty.

This was Carlisle I was thinking about, I had told myself over and over again. Carlisle who loved everything about me. Carlisle who would never, ever hurt me. And Carlisle who I loved more than anything else in the world.

How could I possibly think he would hurt me in that way?

But, of course, none of that stuff I had worried about mattered when it had happened in real life. As Carlisle kissed me and I felt his hands run over my body, all my worries and nerves vanished. I had been so comfortable, so ready for this.

Now, as I thought about how foolish I had been, I was well aware of Carlisle's finger drawing invisible patterns on my skin.

We were lying in the huge bed that we had never needed before. My head was resting against his bare chest and his arm was around me. Thin blankets were covering us, but I moved it so I could still see his chest. I would never get over how perfect it was.

All the nerves gone, I leaned down and started covering his chest with kisses. But his arm snaked around me and pulled me back so I was lying back down beside him.

"No no," He said. "Don't tire yourself out love. I think twice is enough."

It wasn't. "It isn't." I voiced my thoughts.

"Edward will be back soon. I think we should do him a favor and get dressed."

"He isn't back yet," I reminded him. "And with vampire speed we'll be dressed in easily under half a minute..."

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie?" He suggested.

I sighed He didn't want Edward to have to put up with knowing what we had just done, although half of me was sure that Edward already knew - my thoughts had been loud.

Carlisle got up and started getting dressed. I did the same.

Once I had most of my clothes on, I looked around looking for the last piece of my outfit, my blouse.

"Here, love." Carlisle said, handing me the white piece of clothing. "Let me,"

I turned around and he slipped my hands through the gaps and pulled my top over my shoulders. I quickly buttoned it up and turned to face him. "Will we get a chance to repeat that?" I asked, smiling at the thought.

He also smiled. "Of course, we have all of eternity."

I shivered with joy at the thought of all the chances we would get in eternity.

Once we were dressed and I had brushed my hair to make it less messy, we headed downstairs, hand in hand, and he let go only to pop in a movie. He sat down on the couch and I placed myself beside him, leaning against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

Edward walked into the house a few seconds later, shaking his head, which was soaked. Was it raining outside? I glanced out of the window. Yes, it was. Raindrops were darting from the clouds, some hitting the windows loudly.

"Hey you two," He said. He normally did this whenever he came back from hunting, pretend he was a father coming home from work and greeting his children. I think he liked showing us what it was like for him.

"Hey," Carlisle said and I smiled my greetings.

"What have you been up to?" He asked, then twitched his nose. "Forget I asked," He said in disgust. "I guess I should have known you would do it soon."

I was surprised that I didn't feel embarrassed that much. Nothing could burst my bubble today, not after what had just happened.

"Esme, those images are not appreciated." Edward said.

I stopped replaying what had happened. "Sorry, Edward."

"I actually need to talk to you about something, Carlisle." Edward said. After glancing at me he said, "And Esme."

"You can talk to us now, son." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "We'll listen and understand anything."

"I know you will, but this might be hard on you both. I would like to speak to you separately I'll be outside, you two can pick the one who gets to speak first." He offered before leaving the house.

Carlisle and I shared a worried glance.

"What could he possibly want to talk to us about that will be so hard on us he wants to speak to us one at a time?" I asked, biting my lower lip when I had finished speaking.

Carlisle shrugged, looking confused. "I don't know. I'll go speak to him first, is that OK?"

I nodded. "OK," It was a good thing actually, I could calm down when they were speaking. "I'll be here."

He kissed me quickly before leaving the room.

I got up and started pacing, trying not to listen to what was being heard outside.

Carlisle's voice was filled with surprise, sorrow, a little rage, and something else. Was it defeat? Carlisle had never sounded like that before, like nothing couldn't be sorted out. Now, as he spoke to Edward, he sounded as if he was giving something up.

Edward's voice was comforting and reassuring, although he spoke too quickly for me to make the words out.

I didn't know how long they spoke for, all I knew was that I had paced back and forth fifty times before Edward called, "Esme?"

I headed out of the house to where my son was standing. "Where did Carlisle go?" I had expected Carlisle to come and get me when he had finished to tell me I could go and speak with Edward. But I couldn't see him. His scent trail led towards the woods.

"He went for a walk, said something about needing to clear his head or check on something." Edward shrugged.

I swallowed. "What do you want to say to me, Edward?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Again? Another hunting trip? What's wrong with the prey here? Sure it's mostly seal and fishy-smelling stuff that doesn't taste nearly as good as deer or elk, but there are reindeer and wolves here."

"It's not a hunting trip, Esme."

"Oh, are you visiting a friend?" I asked. I didn't know any other coven but the Denali's nearby, and I didn't know that Edward knew many vampires, just the ones that Carlisle knew. Where was he going?

"I'm leaving, to go off on my own. I'm not visiting anyone. I'm going to become a nomad, to live on my own."

That took me by surprise, like a blow to the head. I gulped.

"Leaving? To live on your own?"

He nodded. "This has nothing to do with you, Esme, your amazing and I think of you as a mother to me. And it has nothing to do with Carlisle either, he's great, my father is the best man I know. And it has nothing to do with your marriage, I'm happy for you."

"But I thought I would give this lifestyle a go. I've lived with another vampire for a very long time. I want to see what its like to always be on the move, maybe hunt like a real vampire."

I swallowed. "No, Edward! You can't! Don't!" He wanted to be a real vampire, a hunter. A hunter of humans. The thought made me feel sick.

"Esme, this is what I have decided to do. I'm sorry. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Tomorrow.

So soon?

"I'll miss you. If I can, I'll write."

"Promise?"

"I can't make that promise. You see, I hope to hit a different state every day, maybe a different country even. Some travel might me good, just me, to clear my head. I'm sorry."

"So what's the real purpose for this whole leaving thing?"

He sighed. "I want to be alone. Just me. No thoughts in my head. You don't know how annoying it is, having this gift. And being on my own, I can make my own decision. I've always followed Carlisle, followed his choices and his decisions, I chose to, but not anymore. I just want to try this out. If I don't like it, I'll come back, if you'll still have me."

His mind was made up. There was nothing I could do about it.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Your always be welcome back into the family, Edward."

He smiled. "Thanks, Esme. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

I found Carlisle by a frozen lake a few miles away from the house. I sat down beside him in the freezing cold.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"He's my son," He whispered, shaking. "He was my companion for so many years. I'll miss him."

"I will as well."

"Our family has been broken." He said. "A piece is missing."

"Edward might come back though," I reminded him.

"Might," He echoed in disbelief. "He won't. He's never really liked being part of a coven, not when he didn't know what it was like to be alone. He'll like it. He's a teenager, he'll love the thrill and the freedom. It won't compare to what he has here."

I didn't know what to say to that, but I knew that I would be crying right now if I was still human.

"I'll never leave you," I vowed.

He looked at me, his eyes still shadowed and filled with pain. "I know. And I'll never leave you either."

I fell into his embrace.

How could such a perfect day turn into this?


	60. Careful thinking - Carlisle

It had been six days since Edward had left, and I tried as hard as I could to keep Esme happy. It was hard. She looked defeated, as if she was blaming herself for what was happening. When we hunted, she would often just hang around somewhere and I would do the hunting, dragging the carcass back to her to feed. I was taking it hard as well, but Esme looked even worse, as if she had been wounded even worse.

Then I thought of something.

How stupid was I? How had I not ever realized this before?

Edward had been like a son to her. She had loved and cared for her. Just like she had for her real son, her little baby. But Edward had left her life, like her baby had. She must feel awful, loosing another son.

Why had I not thought of that? I was always comforting her and telling her that things would be better soon, but they wouldn't be for her. The absent of Edward would haunt her forever, like the death of her son did. She would never forget either of them.

But I hadn't given up hope that Edward would come back. I hoped that he would hate the life of a lone vampire and come back. Esme had thought that as well, but when we were nearing that one week marker, her hope disappeared slowly and slowly until it was barely even there.

Everyday at work I would hope the phone would ring and it would be Esme telling me that our son had come home. But with each passing day, the phone never rang. When it did, it wasn't Esme or Edward.

Would my hope disappear as well? Would I ever come to terms with the fact that my son had not been happy with the life I had given him and had decided to leave? No, I don't think I ever would.

I had a lot to think about and go over as I drove home from work, my hands clenching the steering wheel so hard that I thought it would snap in half.

I would take Esme hunting, try and cheer her up, refusing to let her stay in the clearing to wait for me. She had to do something, something that would take her mind off the lose of Edward.

I hated seeing her like that, so distant and in so much pain. After Edward had left she had sat in the corner with her legs pressing against her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her whole frame shaking as she sobbed quietly to herself.

But what could I do? I couldn't let her go through this pain alone, make her feel like she couldn't come to me. I had to speak to her, find out what was hurting her the most so I could help her get over it.

Yet I knew she would never get over it, not ever. Edward had been so important to her, he still was. She had tried to find out where he was currently staying so she could write to him, she was smart enough to know that she wouldn't be a welcomed visitor, not after Edward had left wanting to be alone.

How could she think it was her fault? She had done nothing wrong. She had been the best mother anyone could ask for. It wasn't her fault Edward wanted to leave. How could I make her see that?

I pulled the car up outside the house and rushed inside. As usual, she was sat on the couch clutching a pillow close to her chest as she watched a movie. Well, whether she was actually watching the movie or just thinking to herself and pretending to watch it was unknown, but I kind of knew it was the second option.

She didn't look up at me as I walked into the house, her eyes fixed on the TV, her thoughts somewhere else.

I undid my tie and took of my jacket, remembering painfully how she used to do that for me as she greeted me, kissing me when she finished.

I walked over to her and sat behind her, wrapping my arms around her, making her jump.

"Esme, it's me." I said in a soothing voice.

Her body slumped, she was less tense now. She sighed. "He hasn't called yet, Carlisle."

I kissed her cheek. "I know. But we can't spend all our time grieving, he's still alive and healthy and happy. Let's go hunting,"

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Esme, you haven't fed in two days, you need your strength, you need to keep your thirst undercontrol for when you go shopping."

Again she shook her head.

"No, I'm not going hunting. I'm not going shopping. Not until Edward comes home."

She had cut herself off from me. She wouldn't even look at me, fearing she would start sobbing again. I tightened my hold on her and pressed my lips against her neck, trying to distract her.

But she got up. "I'm going to our room. I need to think." She switched off the TV and headed towards the staircase.

I sighed and threw myself backwards, covering my face with my hands and pressing my spine against the arm of the chair.

* * *

Hunting without Esme or Edward wasn't fun. I missed the company, the laughter, the sense of pride when one of them killed a catch.

Before I had left it had started to rain, the rain washing away most all of the scent trails, making hunting difficult, but I didn't care. I needed a challenge to put my mind off things.

I managed to find the scent of a deer heard that had passed by not long ago.

The herd was small, consisting of four members, so the process of killing them was quick. I crouched down and started to feed.

As I fed, my strenght slowly returning with each swallow, my thoughts were let loose.

Will I ever hunt with Esme and Edward again, when we were all together?

Would my family become three again?


	61. I've missed this - Esme

As soon as I got upstairs, I didn't go into our bedroom, but into Carlisle's office. I sat down in his desk and brought my legs up to my chest and put my arms around them, just like I had downstairs.

I knew I was being selfish and cruel to Carlisle. He hated seeing me like this, and I had wanted to attempt to cheer up, but I never did. I missed Edward. It was too simpular to when I lost my other son.

At least Edward is healthy and well. Carlisle had pointed that out, but until now, when I was in a room where Edward's presence had never been, I remembered it and actually listened.

Where was Edward now? Was he even in America, or in some place like India or England? Was he alright? Had he stuck to his diet of animal blood, or he had done something Carlisle had feared, become a human blood drinker? Had he wanted to be a real vampire all these years, a strong and powerful one?

The door shut. Carlisle had gone hunting. Alone. Again. I felt torn. I was a horrible wife. I was causing my husband even more pain than he needed to handle right now.

I looked around at the office, eyeing every single box along the bookshelves, reading every title. I started counting, but once I got to one hundred and fifty eight I gave up. Then my eyes took in the stuff on his desk, the papers that were stacked in high piles. He wasn't kidding about the endless work he had to complete when he was home. And my moping must not have helped him.

We had fallen into this routine over the past week. He would come home, I would be sat on the couch, he would comfort me and then go up to his office to work. Then, in a few hours time, he would come back downstairs, kiss me goodbye, and leave, heading back to the hospital. I hated that routine. And it was my fault we had it.

It was my fault I couldn't control my emotions. It was my fault that Carlisle had to go hunting by himself now. I had to get a grip, control my feelings, get over it and move on. Edward wasn't coming home, my son was never coming home again. I had to get over that fact and move on with my life. I still had Carlisle.

My eyes fell to a picture on the desk. It was of Carlisle and me on our wedding, me wearing my beautiful white dress and him looking as handsome as ever in that tux. Carlisle's eyes were shining with happiness and a huge smile was on my face. He had one arm wrapped around my waist. I remembered that day with a wince. But it was a happy wince, in a way. It reminded me of a time when we still had Edward, but then again it was the day that I got Carlisle as my husband.

Would he still love me? Did he still love me after what I have put him through? Or does he now hat this moping, emotion vampire whos feelings have been picked up and shattered once again?

I had to find out. I would go out into the forest and find him.

My mind was made up.

I rose from the chair and headed downstairs, leaving the house quickly and ignoring the photos of myself, Carlisle and Edward, a painful reminder that I refused to put away.

The forest had changed a lot since the last time I had gone outside. The leaves had changed from their orange and red color, some were brown, but most had fallen from the branches and were now littering the ground. Winter was coming soon.

Christmas would be in a month and a half and I had given no thought into what I would give Carlisle. He had loads of books, I wanted to get him something special. Was I going to be OK with going into the town to get him something? I would have to hunt frequently, just to make sure my thirst was undercontrol. And then I would buy him something.

It felt nice to be making plans again, to be thinking positive once again. Instead of moping, I was actually thinking of something good and happy.

I pictured Carlisle's face when he opened his present. I wanted to make him happy, to make up for all the pain I had caused him this week.

Then, thinking of Carlisle, his scent trail crossed my path, along with the fainter scent of deer. I headed in that direction, quickening my pace to a run after a few moments.

When the scent of blood hit me my thirst felt like it had set alight. I had forgotten how thristy I had become over the past week, and how weak I had become.

"Esme?" A startled voice came from in front of me, waking me from my thoughts. I skidded to a halt but hit something hard and cold. Then arms wrapped around me and I breathed in Carlisle's sweet scent. "Esme, is everything OK?"

So the only reason I had come out here today was because something was wrong, I should have guessed. It was true though, I had shown no sign of ever going back outside again until Edward came home, so of course he would assume something was wrong.

I shook my head, my hands moving to his strong shoulder blades, holding myself against him. I had missed this. "No, everything's fine."

He didn't say anything to that but kissed the top of my head. I raised my head and crushed my lips against his. Kissing him on the lips was anything thing that I had missed.

"I've missed you," I said softly.

"I've missed you too," He breathed. "Are you sure you are alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine now. I just wanted to go hunting with you again."

He smiled. "Let's go hunting then, Mrs Cullen."


	62. Jealous? - Esme

Stupid thirst! I thought, annoyed, as I walked through the hospital towards the reception. I was surprising Carlisle today because he had seemed a little down this morning before he left.

The sound of my shoes against the cold hard floor echoed through the hospital corridor. It seemed pretty quiet today, but this was the reception, and some parts of the hospital were nosier than others.

At this hospital the receptionist was a man. He looked up and watched me as I walked forward but I was in too much of a rush to remind him that staring with your mouth wide open was rude.

"Hello," He said slowly, looking at me up and down.

I sighed. "Hello, I'm here to see Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"Name," He ordered, taking a pen and starting to fill out a form.

I wasn't here for an appointment, but this was I could get my I-am-married point across nice and clearly. "Esme Cullen."

"Oh, so your Dr C's wife!" He straightened in his chair, then leaned forward to warn, "I'll be careful if I were you. The nurses here would do anything to make Dr C single again."

I laughed. "I think I can handle a couple of jealous nurses that have nothing better to do than stare at my husband. Now, where is Dr Cullen?"

"In his office,"

"And where is his office?" I asked. This hospital wasn't as big as the one where I had first met Carlisle, but it was big enough for me to have a chnace of getting lost.

"Go to the elevator - or the stairs, if you want - go to the second floor, turn left, follow it to the end of the corridor and its the very end. He might be in a meeting, so you might have to wait."

I nodded. "OK, thanks for your help." I read his name-tag. "Marvin."

He smiled. "Your welcome."

Friendly kid. He must only be twenty or twenty-one.

I headed towards the stairs and found myself counting each step on my way up. There were forty-eight.

I hadn't really planned on coming to the hospital. It was nice being with Carlisle for some more time, but I had tidied the house, been to the shops, done the ironing, if we did eat I would have made a cake or something for when Carlisle came home, I had gotten him some new ties and tops and had practically done everything I could think of, including hunting, and I hated hunting alone without anyone to talk to. I would have waited for Carlisle to come home like I normally did, but I had had nothing better to do.

And it wasn't like Edward was around...

No, don't think about him. I had been trying to forget about my disappeared son and was doing a good job I thought, but in my moments of lonesomeness and boredom I was always reminding myself not to think about him.

I waited outside his office, or a room I hoped was his office. It was beside the window and a staircase was right in front of it.

A group of chatty nurses were stood a little further down the corridor. I could hear them as clearly as if they were stood right in front of me.

"Dr Cullen looked amazing in that tie today didn't he?" The brunette asked. "It really matched his eyes."

Her friends agreed and one with ginger hair sighed longingly and said, "He looks amazing in anything. Or in nothing."

"Janice!" Her friends exclaimed but they were smiling and I knew they were picturing the same thing Janice was picturing in her mind.

I tried not to let this bother me. Every nurse that worked with Carlisle found him attractive. I did as well. But it did annoy me how they were talking about my husband and imagining him with no clothes on.

A low growl rippled through my teeth.

They continued to talk.

"I hear he got married."

"That's why he hasn't asked one of us out yet. Although he is very close with Nurse Jackson."

Nurse Jackson? I'd never heard of her before.

"Think maybe there is something going on between them? They are always talking at lunch and whenever they see each other."

"But Carlisle is not the man to cheat on his wife."

"Maybe the wife is also cheating on him. If I was married to Carlisle Cullen I would never dream of cheating. He's the most handsome man in the world!"

I had to agree with that.

"Nurse Jackson is pretty, beautiful is an understatement when it comes to her."

Was she a vampire as well? Not that a human can't be beautiful, but still...

"Look, there they are." The brunette gestured to the other end of the corridor.

I saw Carlisle first, my eyes instantly landed on him. He looked amazing, just like the nurses had said, and his tie did match his eyes. He was talking to someone, leaning against the wall with one shoulder in a relaxed position. I had never seen him in such a comfortable way when he was in work, even when he was with me.

That didn't help my annoyance.

The girl he was talking to was wearing a nurses uniform with the skirt pulled up higher than normal, just about an inch higher than the middle of her thighs. She had one hand on her hip and the other in her hair as she nodded along to what Carlisle was saying.

Their bodies were so close that they were only roughly fifteen centemetres apart.

Was I jealous? I had heard the nurses talk about my husband and I hadn't felt as jealous as I did now.

I actually felt sick as I watched them disappear into a different office and close the door behind them. I spun towards the stairs and fled down them, ignoring the glances I got from the nurses.


	63. Fighting and Making Up - Carlisle

I was still laughing in my head about the joke Nurse Jackson had told me as I walked into the house. Esme wasn't there to greet me, which was weird, but I quickly undid my tie, took it off and slipped out of my jacket and shoes. "Esme?" I called.

I walked into the living room and she wasn't there. A smashed vase was on the carpet. What the hell had happened here?

She wasn't in the kitchen or the bathroom either, so I headed upstairs and looked in my office and Edward's room. I didn;t find her there either. The last place I checked was our bedroom. She sat there at the end of the couch, staring at her hands which was in her folded lap.

"Hello, darling." I greeted her and started unbuttoning my shirt, hoping that in a few seconds she would do it for me. She didn't she stayed where she was. I pulled the top over my head and put it neatly in the bed beside her. She didn't even look at me as I did this and I bent down to kiss her cheek softly. She just sat there.

Confused, I went back to the wardrobe and picked out a casual shirt to wear. I changed out of my trousers and pulled on some jeans. Then I went to sit beside her on the bed and placed one arm around her. She moved out of my hold instantly.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked, nervous and worried. Was she alright? Had something happened?

"I went to the hospital today. I wanted to surprise you." She mumbled.

Had she? I hadn't seen her. "When?"

"Around lunch time. I was bored and wanted to see you."

"I had a meeting then with some fellow doctors and nurses."

"I know, Marvin told me you might still be in the meeting when I got to your office."

Marvin, that young receptionist. He was quite nice. And that explained why I had smelt the familiar scent of lavender and roses outside my office. "But you weren't there when I got there."

She swallowed. "I...I saw you."

"Why didn't you walk over?"

"You were with that girl, that nurse. Nurse Jackson."

Oh. "You should have come over and said hello." Nurse Jackson was one of my closest friends at the hospital. She was very nice and would have gotten along well with Esme.

"I...I saw you two go into an office and shut the door. I left after that."

Oh no. "Esme, it's not what you think. We're just-"

She jumped to her feet. "Don't you dare say we are just friends!" She shouted. "Some nurses were talking about the two of you and said that you spent every minute you can with each other, and when I saw you going into that office, I just felt so mad and upset."

"Esme, please listen to me. It's not that. We are friends, close friends, but I would never ever cheat on you. Max is just my friend."

She was shaking her head. "What were you doing in her office?"

"We were talking about the meeting and just having a laugh. Right now, she's better company than you."

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean? Would you rather be with her right now than me?"

"Of course not. I just meant that she doesn't have a go at me for talking to another woman."

"She isn't your wife."

"Esme, this is crazy! I love you and you only. Max and I are good friends but that is it. I would never dream of cheating on you in a million years. I'm sorry you got the wrong idea. Please listen to me. Max and I do spend a lot of time together at work, and I can see how some people might get the wrong idea, but she has a boyfriend."

"Who she would happily dump if she heard that you were available. In fact I bet she wants to dump her boyfriend anyway even if you are married."

"Esme, your overreacting."

"Of course I am! I have to be! I just watched some girl flirt with my husband!"

I sighed. "Max wasn't flirting."

"Then why was her skirt pulled up so high and why was she playing with her hair?"

I didn't know what to say about that, so I did the next thing that popped into my mind. I sprang to my feet, placed my hands on either side of her face and rushed my lips against hers, kissing her compassionatley. She was stunned. I used her moment of shock to push her backwards so her back was against the wardrobe. I parted our lips for a second, kissed her again, and then started to kiss her neck.

Her hands were on my chest but she didn't pull off my shirt like I thought she would. Instead she pushed me backwards and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "That's not how I want to solve things, Carlisle."

"Well your not exactly giving me time to explain."

She looked as if she was about to cry. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around her. "Esme, please, please, please listen to me. I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. I love you more than anything in the world, with all my heart. I'd die for you. I've never cheated on you and I never will. Nurse Jackson is just my friend. I don't think for her as beautiful or anything attractive, just a friend. I love you."

"I'm...I'm so sorry." She whimpered against my chest. "I don't know what got over me."

"Jealousy can be a good thing. It shows how much you care about someone. Remember that time where I got jealous of that doctor talking to you and asking you out on a date? Even though I knew you would never agree to it, that you would never cheat on me, I was still jealous."

She held me tighter, locking her arms around me.

"You know what we could do to relax?" I asked, winking at her as she looked up.

"I don't think what you have in mind is relaxing," She put her finger on my lips as I opened them to protest. "But OK, we'll go with your plan."

I smiled and leaned down to seal our lips together.

* * *

The sun rose and the golden rays flooded into the room. Esme's skin sparkled in the skin and I kissed the bare skin of her shoulder. We were lying on the bed, the thin blankets covering the more private areas of our body. She was resting with her head on my chest and her right leg brushing my left one. She sighed with content.

"I don't deserve you." I told her against her skin before punctuating the sentence by kissing her neck and nuzzling it playfully.

"And to have you as my husband, I feel like I'm the luckiest woman on the world." She said, tracing her finge up and down my chest, making me shiver.

"I have a surprise for you," I said, suddenly remembering.

She looked up at me. "What is it?"

"I'll have to get them from my office," I started to get up but she pushed me back.

"No, can't you just tell me, please? I want to enjoy this for a little longer."

She was right, we hadn't done this in what seemed like forever. That should change. It will change.

"Alright then," I allowed, amused, and put my hand back over her shoulders. "I was thinking the other day of how things are around this house without Edward and I thought that we could do with a break."

"Are we moving house?" She asked.

"Soon, possibly, if you want. But that's not where I was going. I meant that we should go away for a while. I've booked two airplane tickets to Isle Esme."

Her eyes shone at the name of her beloved island. "Really? Oh my god! That's great. Thank you Carlisle. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." At the end of every 'thank you' she gave me a kiss on the lips.

I hugged her close so our bodies pressed together. "Your welcome. I know what you can do to thank me."

She winked and kissed me longer, running her hands through my hair.

We were like this all morning until lunch time. But I wasn't complaining.


	64. Packing and Hunting - Esme

Wearing on of Carlisle's t-shirts, I helped my husband with the packing. I was overjoyed that we were going back to Isle Esme for a while to get away from all of the drama going on, but I wasn't so pleased about what had happened before that, the thing about the fighting.

"I'm sorry," I said again as Carlisle put his hands on my waist and turned me around to face him. Instantly my arms went around his neck, holding us together. "I really am sorry."

He kissed me softly. "Like I said, jealousy is a good thing sometimes."

I was jealous, there was no way of arguing against it. Just the thought of another woman kissing Carlisle was horrible. The thought of him loving someone else was even worse. I knew it was selfish, but I wanted him just for myself.

"I love you," I told him, resting my forehead against his chest. I felt his hands trail up and down my back and sighed happily.

"I love you too," He whispered. "Have you almost finished packing?"

I nodded. "Almost,"

"Do you need any help?"

"You have to get the travelling plans done." I reminded him.

"I'll help you first."

"Then I'll help you with the paperwork."

He smiled. "Deal."

In less than five minutes all the clothes and stuff were packed into two large suitcases which Carlisle carried effortlessly down the stairs and left by the front door for when we left tomorrow. We then went into his office and I tried to help Carlisle with the paperwork but ended up sat on his lap watching for most of the time.

"Being so near you is distracting," He moaned, I felt his lips press against my neck.

"Need a break?" I asked.

His eyes were glowing. "A break sounds nice."

* * *

After our 'break' Carlisle finished with the paperwork while I went downstairs and placed all the clothes that needed washing in the washing machine and then quickly got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note. I had to make sure that if he came home, Edward would know where we were.

The note read:

_Dear Edward_

_Your father decided that we should take a break, so we are in Isle Esme right now. I don't know how long we will be away for. We've missed you so much and can't wait to see you. _

_Love from Esme_

It did hurt to put the 'can't wait to see you' part. I had put that there because if he did come home and read the note he would know that we missed him. But the note might not be read. He might not come home.

I quickly raced upstairs and put the note the couch in his room before heading back downstairs again and getting started on the dusting. I wanted to keep my mind busy.

"You must have cleaned this house seventeen times this week." Carlisle's voice came from behind me and two strong hands grabbed me by the waist. His mouth was by my ear and he started nibbling on it gently.

"Dr Cullen," I groaned as his teeth bite lightly on my earlobe.

"Mrs Cullen," He moaned back. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me today, I can't keep my hands off you."

"Am I complaining?" I asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"We should hunt before we leave," He said, letting go of my ear and my waist and I turned to look at him. He was in the corridor pulling on his shoes. "So we have our thirsts under control."

I nodded in agreement. I was acting like a teen girl. "Yes, we should." We would have time for all that when we were on the Island.

We headed outside and into the forest, running towards the east in something to drink. It was a chilly night.

I gasped.

"What is it, dear?" Carlisle asked, taking my hand while we ran.

"I just remembered something. We'll be at Isle Esme for Christmas, won't we?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's why I planned it for the next few weeks."

I'll have to wrap his present and hide it somewhere in the suitcase and make sure he wasn't the one to unpack it.

"Do you prefer to stay here for Christmas?" He asked.

I shook his head. "Christmas on the island will be perfect."

"On your island, Esme." He said.

I tightened my hold on his hand and reached forward to give him a quick kiss. I would had liked to kiss him on the lips for a longer time but we were running and if I did that we would probably run into a tree. Of course the tree would be the only one that got hurt, but still.

"Our island," I corrected him.

* * *

**This is a really short chapter but its just about getting ready for Isle Esme! I'll be adding Rosalie into the story soon and Edward will be back :)**


	65. Back on Isle Esme - Carlisle

"Esme, are you going to spend all of your time locked in the bathroom?" I teased. I was lying on the hammock that was stretched between two palm trees outside the house, the book I had been reading now lying in the sand, my eyes were on the door where I hoped to see my wife standing in a few moments. She had been in the bathroom for ten minutes and I wanted to take her swimming while the sun was still setting.

My skin glistened in the sunlight and I raised my hand. The glistening made my hand look like I had placed it in glue and then glitter.

"Admiring yourself?" A familiar voice came from the doorway, moving my eyes from my sparkling eyes. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"Not anymore," I said.

Esme stood in the doorway wearing a red bikini, her slim stomach glistening in the sunlight, her eyes shining, a smile on her face, those adorable dimples showing. My eyes took her in up and down, running down her curves to her feet, then all the way back up to her eyes. Her hair was curled and shining. She looked far to fancy to be going swimming, but I wasn't complaining.

"Staring is rude, Dr Cullen." She reminded me playfully as she stepped into the sand and made her way over to me. When she stood next to the hammock I picked her up. She squealed with delight and I placed her between my legs so she was resting against my chest. She looked up at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, but its so hard not to stare at you. You look amazing, like you always do." I told her, kissing her shoulder and moving my lips up to her neck, breathing in her familiar scent.

She squirmed under my touch and giggled. "So, ready to go swimming?"

I nodded. "Yes," Taking her in my arms again I got up and jumped off of the hammock, landing lightly in the sand and instantly regaining my balance. I looked down at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I can walk you know," She said, but she rested her head against my shoulder, completely comfortable in my arms.

I chuckled. "I know, but this reminds me of our wedding night." I carried her to the water and placed her lightly on her feet. She took an eagerly step forward and her foot sank into the water.

"It's warm," She whispered and started walking into the water. I went after her, taking her hand in mine. Once we got to deeper water she let go off my hand and started swimming. "Catch me if you can," She called over her shoulder as she started to swim away.

I laughed and dived under the water, pushing myself powerfully towards her. She had stopped to look around, unaware that I was under the water. I headed up and broke the surface. She gave a little yelp.

"Cheat," She accused as I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me.

"I don't see how I am a cheat, but I won." I said, nuzzling her nose with my own. "It's beautiful under the water, by the way."

She grinned and was suddenly out of my hold. I saw her under the water and dove in after her. She was spinning around as she swam, swimming slowly this time, not in any rush. She then headed into the deeper water towards the coral reefs and started looking at all the different colors. Fish of different shapes and sizes brushed past her. I could see the large shape of a turtle swimming nearby and Esme saw it as well. I was a little shocked when she started heading towards it. She looked like a predator stalking its prey, moving slowly whenever the turtle looked away from her. Then she was spiralling towards the surface. I headed after her, taking an large inhale of air that I didn't need when my head was out of the water.

"That was amazing!" She cried, throwing her arms and me and kissing me passionately. She deepened the kiss by opening her lips move and allowing my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues danced in our mouths, fighting for dominance. Then she was pushing me down under the water again, never once separating her lips from mine. My back pressed against the sand.

Swimming had been a good idea.

* * *

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked Esme as she continued drying her hair. She had just been in the shower after our swimming and had watched the sea water out of her hair. I had jumped in after her but she was still drying her hair when I had finished. I guess it was because she had longer hair than me.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do is fine with me." She said, rubbing her hair with the towel.

"Do you want me to do that for you, dear?" I asked, getting off the bed and walking over to her. She smiled and handed me the towel. I started drying her hair for her, being gentle about it, not wanting to hurt her. When it was dry enough I placed the towel down and grabbed the brush, running it through her beautiful hair.

"Thank you," She breathed.

"Anything for you, Esme. I was thinking that tomorrow we go to the mainland and look around. They have some good shopping places there if you wanted to get more clothes, and swimwear."

I saw her reflection in the mirror, so I didn't miss her smile. "You want me to buy new swimwear?"

"That red one is beautiful," I said. "I just thought you would like to have some more."

"I wouldn't mind some more swimwear actually. And you need to get more clothes as well." She reminded me. "When I was packing I realized that you have less clothes than me."

"Your a woman,"

"I know, but I do think you should get some more clothes. But what do you have planned for tonight?"

I thought carefully for a moment. "I have some ideas, you can pick which one you think the sound of better. One idea was just watching a movie. Idea number to was going for a moonlit walk down the beach. Idea number three was going back swimming, but you probably don't want to do that now that you've done your hair."

She bit her lower lip, something she did when she was thinking, and then her lips parted in a smile. "I like the sound of idea two."

"Well I think someone needs to get dressed first before we leave." I said. She was still wearing her bathrobe. It was made out of silk, very softly, and clung to her perfect figure.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten. Give me five minutes and I'll join you outside." She said, rising from the chair and giving me a quiet kiss before leaving and disappearing into our bedroom to get dressed.

I smiled wondering how I could possibly be so lucky to have a wife as perfect as Esme and walked out of the house and onto the sand that was glowing silver now under the moonlight.

* * *

We walked down the beach hand in hand, the sand sinking beneath our feet and going between our toes because we were barefoot, our shoes swinging in our spare hands.

She gasped. "Carlisle, look!"

I looked towards the place she was pointing. The mainland was there, a dark shape in distance blending in with the black sky. Fireworks were jolting out of nowhere, lighting the sky with their bright colors, the banging and sparkling making music. Esme watched them with fasincation. She had never seen fireworks before, I was guessing.

I smiled at the same time she did and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you," I mumbled softly, closing my eyes and breathing in her sweet scent.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you too, Carlisle. I always have and I always will."

"Forever," I finished.


	66. Christmas - Carlisle

I would never ever get tired of being on Isle Esme with my beautiful wife. It was a magical place and I was with the woman I loved more than anything else in the world. Sure I was a vampire, but what did that matter now that I had Esme? We had a good life, a great one, and we would always love each other. Any challenges we would face in the future we would face together and the little fights we had had in the past only strengthened our bond. She was my other half, my heart, my soul, my life, and I loved her.

I wasn't even surprised when I came back from a little walk and there was a tree in our house decorated. It was a palm tree but she had done her best to make it look as Christmas-y as she could and it looked beautiful. She looked over her shoulder as I walked into the house. "Hello dear, do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it," I said, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a kiss in greeting. It was Christmas tomorrow, so Esme was busy decorating the house with the decorations she had bought when we had gone to the mainland. The place looked amazing, she had really worked hard.

"I've done all the decorating, so I'm free for another walk or a swim."

"Good," I said. She had bought more swimwear and I had watched to see it on her, but I already know she would look stunning in it. "But how about we just lie on the hammock for a while?"

She nodded. "Sure,"

We went into the bedroom and I got my swimming shorts and started getting changed. She selected a bikini, a beautiful peach-colored one, and went into the bathroom to put it on. I was finished before her so I went to the living room, put on some music and waited for her. She stepped out of the room wearing the bikini and walked over to me. Taking my hand, she led me outside and I climbed into the hammock, she followed and lay between my legs, her head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and we listened to the music that played softly in the background. I covered her hand with my own and played with her fingers fondly, pressing my cheek against her temple.

"This is the best holiday I've ever had." She sighed contently. "I think it might beat the honeymoon."

"Me too, although the honeymoon was also amazing." I said and she nodded in agreement. "I love this, being her with you, just relaxing."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes.

I kissed her head gently and watched the waves and the sea. The water crashed down onto the golden sand and crawled up it in a desperate attempt to reach the grass but got pulled back out to sea and a new set of waves attempted. It happened over and over again. The sound of the music and the sea and Esme's soft breathing was the best thing I had ever heard. A huge bird was stood o the roof of the house and stretched its wings before flying away with a cry to the flock of birds flying through the sky.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with happiness. "Once or twice I think," She pretended to look thoughtful, than smiled. "Yes, I do believe you have. I love you too, Carlisle."

* * *

Esme and I were sat on the couch watching the Christmas shows that were on. It was Christmas day and we had started the morning by taking the blanket from our bed and covering ourselves with it while we watched the different films.

"Can I give you your present now?" I asked her as I kissed her neck.

She nodded. "OK, then I'll give you yours."

I got up and headed back to our bedroom, opening the wardrobe and picking out the small black box that I had hidden there. I quikcly rushed back to Esme and got under the covers again, passing her the box. "Here you go, love." I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She glanced at me, smiled, and then opened the box. Her hand fly over her mouth and her eyes widened. "Carlisle, they're beautiful!"

"I promised you I would get them for you," I said. I had gotten the jeweler to make three pieces of jewelry (a ring, a bracelet and a necklace) with the Cullen family crest on it. "I just wanted to wait for the right moment, when you were a Cullen."

Sheran her finger over each crest, the smile widening. "They're beautiful," She repeated.

"Do you want to put them on now?" I asked.

She nodded and I took the box from her, picking up the necklace first. She turned around so her back was facing me and she held up her hair with one hand and I put on the necklace for her, kissing the back of her neck when I was finished to tell her I was done. Next I slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and was glad to see it wasn't too big or too small. I had had to guess the size because if I had asked to see her wrist and measure it it would have given me away. Then, as I slipped on the ring, I looked at her, smiled and said, "I, Carlisle Cullen, take you, Esme, to be my wife. I love you," I kissed the ring and her hand.

"I love you too Carlisle." She said, then kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back and the kiss deepened. My hand moved from hers up to her head and I held her there as our lips moved together.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," She decided, ending the kiss. "I have to give you my present."

I watched her get up and leave, coming back in three seconds with a wrapped box in her hand. She gave it to me. "Open it," She urged.

I tried my best not to rip the wrapping too much as she had clearly taken time on it, and then saw the present. It was a frame pictured of the two of us. It had been taken by Carmen on our wedding day. Esme was in her beautiful dress and I was dressed in the tux I had worn. At the bottom were the words _Forever in Love._

"I love it," I told her, kissing her again. "Thank you,"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it. I mean, you got me all of these things that must have been expensive, and I got you a picture." She looked away.

"Hey," I said, putting my finger under her chin and turning her head so she was looking at me. "I love it. It's the best present anyone has ever gotten me. Thank you, Esme. Your a wonderful wife."

She relaxed, her shoulders slumming. "You really like it?"

"Yes," I said. "It's perfect."

We spent the rest of the day sat watching films under the blanket and talking. It was the best Christmas I had had in centuries.


	67. Welcome home - Esme

It had been four years since Edward had left and our life had changed in many ways. We had moved back to New York, Rochester, because of a hospital asking Carlisle to work for them. Our house was as big as the rest, I had left one room empty in case Edward had come back but put his stuff in the basement for now so it didn't take up any space. I had run into the Hales again and they were surprised that I hadn't changed that much, but I just told them that it had only been four years and they had agreed that not much had changed about them either. Rosalie was now Edward's age but she still wasn't friendly towards Carlisle and I. She smiled a little when she heard that Edward was no longer living with us.

I also found out that Mrs Hale had had two boys in the time Carlisle and I had been away from New York. She had named them Derek and Samuel and right now they were with a nanny.

Carlisle was away at hospital right now and I was busy with the gardening. The garden of our new house had been a messy when we had first gotten here, but I was sorting it out. I had cut the grass and that horrible hedge at the back so it looked neat again. I had fenced of the bottom left corner and made a flower patch, planting the seeds and watering them. I had painted the fencing as well and bought some garden furniture.

I hoped Carlisle was having a good day at the hospital. I had rung him up at lunch time when he had his break, but he had told me that he had to skip his break because the hospital was so busy. His second week at one hospital was proving to be more difficult than any other day at the past hospitals before.

We had had four wedding anniversaries and they were all amazing. We would go to the theater or dancing and then afterwards go on a walk around New York at night and come back home and have even more fun.

I shook my head and concentrated on the gardening. Of course I was enjoying life right now with Carlisle, but I still missed Edward. Not one single day went past that I didn't think about him and wonder what he was doing right now and if he was ok or not. I would wonder where he was and if he had met any other vampires. How did he find the diet of drinking human blood?

"Quite well, actually, but I hardly drank from the humans I killed." A familiar voice, one that I thought I would never hear again, sounded from behind me.

I spun around to see Edward leaning against the wall of the house, his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face. "Hey, Mom."

"Edward!" I cried, rushing forward and giving him a tight hug. "Am I dreaming?"

He shook his head and I stepped back, letting go of him. "No, I'm back. I'm sorry I left."

"It's OK, your back now. Oh I'm so happy!" I felt ready to cry. "I have to call Carlisle! No, first you need to come inside and tell me everything.

He smiled. "I've missed you, Mom."

"I've missed you too, Edward." I said, taking his hand and leading him into the house. He looked around at the new house and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him and turned so I was facing him with my spine pressing against the arm of the car. "How did you know we lived here?"

"I just you guys had left Canada. The scent was stale and there wasn't anything inside the house. I decided to ask Tanya if she knew where you were, and she did, because Carlisle phoned them before you left. She told me you guys had moved to Rochester again, and I heard your thoughts, so I found this house."

Thank goodness we had phoned Tanya and told her everything before we left. "Edward, you said you didn't drink the blood of the humans as much as you killed them, what exactly did you do over the past four years?"

"Well it kind of all started when I was walking to the area I lived. I heard the thoughts of a man as he stalked a little girl through the streets. I had to kill him or the girl would die. He was a monster, so I killed him. I fed off his blood. While I was doing it it felt so right, but after I was angry at myself. I was ashamed and angry. A few days later I heard the thoughts of a man thinking about what he would do to his daughter when he got home, how he would beat her and lock her in her room, and I had to kill him as well. I only killed monsters. I thought that was alright. But then I realized I was a monster as well."

"But they were going to destroy lives. You saved them,"

"By taking someone else's live."

"But you saved those two girls, and the victims of the other people you killed." I didn't want to ask how many he had killed, and I tried not to think about the man I had killed. But a flash of him came into my mind. One second was enough to bring back the memory, the feeling I got from knowing I had killed someone. "I know what you feel like Edward, but we helped someone, and that means a lot."

He nodded, seeing what I saw. "Your right, Esme. But I want to hear about your life right now. My past four years have just been travelling and moving around lots. What have you and Carlisle been up to?"

"We went back to Isle Esme. He wanted to cheer me up. He bought me this for Christmas," I pointed to the necklace that I always wore. And then at my ring and bracelet. "And these, they have the Cullen's crest on them."

Edward looked at the ring and bracelet and then I saw that he was still wearing his wrist band made out of leather that had the same crest on it. He had kept in on after all this time. I couldn't stop myself from smiling happily at that fact.

"But other than that, we've just been getting on with our normal lives. We go out some nights on the weekend whenever we can and have fun, laugh and talk. I've sold a few houses that I have renovated."

"That's great." Edward said with a nod of his head.

The phone rang and I went to get it. "Hello?"

"Esme, it's me." Carlisle said. "I'm on my way home."

"OK," I glanced back at Edward. _Do you want to speak to him?_

Edward nodded and I said quickly to Carlisle, "Hang on, someone wants to speak with you," and then handed the phone to Edward.

He gave me a little smile in thanks and brought the phone up to his mouth and ear. "Hello, Carlisle, it's me. Yes, I'm back. Of course I am staying. I decided that I wanted to come back and be part of this family again. The life of a nomad is not for me. I've learnt how important family is. If you'll have me, I'll come back and live with you and Mom."

_Of course he'll let you._

"OK, thank you Carlisle. I'm handing you back to Esme now." Edward said goodbye and gave me back the phone.

"Our sons back," Carlisle sounded as if he just couldn't believe it.

"I know, it's great." I said happily. "How long will you be? We should all go hunting together, as a family."

"I'm about twenty minutes away. You should help Edward sort his room out so everything is back to normal. If you are still doing that when I come home I'll help and then we can go hunting."

"OK, see you in twenty minutes."

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I replied.

"Bye," He said before hanging up the phone.

I turned back to Edward. "Let's get your room sorted out shall we? Your stuff is in the basement, it shouldn't take us that long to get everything sorted out before your father comes home. Afterwards we are all going hunting, there's a lovely woods nearby."

Edward nodded and together we went down to the basement and started carrying up his stuff to the spare room. He told me where he wanted things to go, but the plan changed a lot of times when we decided one object would be better somewhere else.

My son was home. My family was back together. That made me smile.


	68. Shock - Esme

I had forgotten how fast Edward was at running. We were racing through the forest, Edward had decided to start the race and was in the lead with Carlisle and I close behind him.

"He's back," Carlisle commented as Edward vanished into the undergrowth.

"Our son is home." I said happily, not able to get over the fact that Edward was back home. I felt like a child on its birthday. My son was home, our family was together again and I couldn't be more happy.

The hunt was enjoyable, the best one we had had in a while. Edward brought down three deer, I managed to kill an elk and Carlisle had killed a mountain lion that had strayed over into the forest. I was pleased to see Edward was getting used to the taste of animal blood again and that soon his half-red-half-golden eyes would turn completely golden again.

In the days that passed, Edward helped me in the garden whenever Carlisle was away, and when Carlisle got home we would go hunting or walking through New York. I loved New York, even though it was noisy and filled with people. There was always something different going on.

"Did you hear that Rosalie Hale is engaged?" Edward asked me as he pulled the bush out of the ground. I had given up hope on that bush, it just looked untidy, so Edward had gotten rid of it for me. I looked over my shoulder at him from where I was by the flower path.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't need to ask how Edward knew this, news travelled through New York as fast as wild fire.

He nodded. "Yes, to a Royce King."

"Oh, I've heard of that family. Royce was in the hospital the other day," Carlisle had told me how the young man had had to have stitches done on his arm because he had been drunk and fallen over onto a smashed bottle. "Is he nice?"

Edward shrugged. "I've never met him. Rosalie is clearly marrying for his money, or has been pressured by her mother."

"I think her mother has more to do with this marriage than Rosalie's like of rich men. Rosalie wants to find true-love and she believes that Royce King is the right man for her."

"I don't like him. I've seen his friends, not him, but they all think the same. Woman, fighting and getting drunk are their three main thoughts."

"Well that's their lives and they can live it how they please. If they want to end up in jail or living alone when they grow old, we cannot help that." I said.

"I guess your right." Edward sighed. "Did Carlisle say when he was getting back?"

"He's working all night at the hospital and will be back in the morning around five."

"So only fourteen hours to go before someone gives us a hand with the rest of the house." As well as the gardening, Edward and I were trying to clean and sort out the house. It wasn't going so well, we had our hands full with the garden that we had made very little progress on the house.

"We should start on the house tonight. We can't finish the garden in the dark. it will keep us busy." I suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "Good idea. What rooms have to be done?"

"None of the bedrooms, but the living room could do with a good vacum and dusting, and the kitchen needs sorting out as well."

Edward was being so helpful lately, he was clearly trying to make up for all the time he had been away for by helping. He didn't complain about the amount of work and seemed to enjoy it. I liked spending some mother and son bonding time with him, and we talked about the different places he had been, I would ask questions and he would describe the places and where he lived. He hadn't run into any new vampires, but had been down to South America to meet some of Carlisle's friends, three female vampires called Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna, the Amazon Coven.

It sounded as if he had had fun in his travelling, which was good. Although he had been gone from my life for four long years, it was good to have him back and I was relieved he had been happy, but thrilled to hear that he never going to leave again. I made him promise. Well of course he could go visit our friends, but I meant leave without warning. That had been one of the worst parts, I think, him leaving without warning. It had been so unexpected I hadn't had time to get used to the fact that he was going to leave soon.

Somehow we had finished with the garden before it got dark and we went inside for a break. Edward turned on the TV and started to watch it and I read my book.

Carlisle phoned the house a few hours later and I spoke to him for a while until his break ended. He said that the hospital was calm today and he might be allowed to come home earlier than before, but he would have to see. I loved how compassionate Carlisle was and how dedicated to his work he was, how he cared for every single patient, how he was so controlled that he could stand to be so close to human blood and weak humans, how he would take over one of his fellow doctors if they were tired or needed to get home quickly, and now I wasn't bothered about the nurses flirting with Carlisle, because I knew that he didn't notice them or politely ignored them and that he only had eyes for me. I don't know why I didn't know that before. Carlisle was my husband and we would love each other for eternity. No stupid nurse could change that. No one could.

I looked back at Edward. When would he find a mate? I would to have a daughter-in-law, but most of all I would just like to see Edward happy.

"Stop thinking about that, Esme. I told you have I loads of time,I don't need a mate right now." Edward looked at me, but he wasn't annoyed, he was amused. "You've got to stop worrying."

I smiled and got up, heading for the kitchen, ruffling his hair with my hand as I passed him, making him laugh. "Maternal instincts," I called over my shoulder. I took the vase from the window sill, poured the water out and filled it up with fresh water. The flowers were a gift from Carlisle, something he had picked up on his way back from work, and were my favorite. I loved them.

Edward and I played chess for an hour and a half and a game of cards before hovering the floor of the living room and dusting the TV, the table and everything that was wood. I also dusted Carlisle's bookshelves carefully in his office and tried not to sneeze at the sharp smell of the dusting.

Once we had put all the plates, glasses and cutlery into the right places and washed each one of them and dried them, Edward and I continued with our game of chess.

In my defense, Edward did have the advantage of his gift, so playing him was more difficult than playing Carlisle. I tried not to think about my next move but it was hard just to make a snap decision. Edward won three games and I somehow managed to win one.

The phone rang and it was Carlisle again. His voice was filled with urgency and he was speaking fast.

"Esme, get the cushions of the couch, get a warm blanket from upstairs, making the couch as comfy as you can. Open the door, I won't be able to open it when I get home. Promise me you won't panic or scream, promise me you will help me as soon as I step into the house."

"I promise."

"I'll be home in five minutes."

He ended the call quickly and that was the first time I wondered what was going on.

"Edward!" I called.

Edward came rushing out from the living room. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

"That was your father. Could you get all the cushions off the couch please? But leave on by the arm, OK?"

He nodded, he didn't question what was going on, and was gone. I heard the cushions being moved. Quickly I dashed upstairs and got one of the spare blankets and broke it downstairs, flying it flat on the couch. I looked comfortable enough.

"Esme, what's going?" Edward followed me as I went to the front room and opened it. The rain was falling fast and loud, blurring the street.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Carlisle just told me to open the door for him and make the couch as comfy as I can."

Edward didn't look as worried as I was, but his eyes were glistening with curiousity. "Carlisle's home," Edward said after three minutes. "Oh God!" He exclaimed before dashing outside.

"Edward, what is it?" I shouted, peering over the window. Two shapes were moving towards the house. One was Edward, who was a few paces away from Carlisle. I noticed the body of a female Carlisle was carrying. I gasped.

He carried the woman up the stairs and into the house. He was in the living room before I could see who the woman was in and once Edward was inside, I shut the door and followed them to the couch.

Lying on the couch looking lifeless with blood covering her skin and bruises dotted everywhere along her arms, neck and legs, was a eighteen year old blonde with blonde hair.

Lying there barely clinging to her life was Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**Rosalie Hale is now part of the story! Hope you guys like the story so far! :)**


	69. Screams of pain - Carlisle

I watched helplessly as Rosalie's back arched and she let out another ear-piecing scream. my eyes widened with horror as her whole body shook with the pain. I remembered that same pain. i had felt it myself. I knew what she was going through. Unlike me she didn't try to stay as still or quiet as possible, she was writhing and screeching, letting her pain be known to the world.

And I felt guilty because I was the one who had caused her this pain. Then again I couldn't have let her die when there was something I could do about it, could I?

Esme looked ready to cry as she watched Rosalie and I took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze "It'll be OK, love." I told her. "She'll be fine in a few hours."

I swallowed, my gaze never once moving from Rosalie's pain-controlled body. "What happened to her Carlisle? How and where did you find her?"

"I was walking to the car park after work when I smelt blood. I followed it through the streets till I found her. She was lying in a pile of her own blood on the pavement right by a road. She didn't move or speak, her eyes were closed, but I knew she was alive. Like you I could hear her heart beat. I couldn't let her die. I had to bite her."

"You bit her right there on the street? Where someone could have seen you?" She reminded me so much of Edward when he had been annoyed at me for changing her in the morgue, where anyone could just walk in and see me with my teeth in her neck.

"She was barely alive." I said.

She sighed and turned to look at Rosalie again. "I wish I could make the pain go away for her."

I kissed her softly. "Esme, only a few more hours and the pain will stop. I promise."

She gripped my hand tighter when Rosalie gave another scream of pure pain.

Edward was the next to speak. He looked furious. "What were you thinking Carlisle?" He demanded, his anger showing. "Rosalie Hale?"

I winced at the way he said her name, so venomous. She had done nothing wrong to have Edward hate her. She barely talked to him.

"I couldn't just let her die," I repeated myself. "It was too much - too horrible, too much waste."

Esme rubbed my arm with her other hand. "Of course you couldn't." She agreed. I shared a look with her, it was short but deep. So much was said silently in that one look.

"People die all the time. Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend." Edward growled.

I looked down at Rosalie. Was the transformation almost completely. Yes, she was getting stronger, it was nearly over.

Edward noticed this too. "What are we going to do with her?" He asked.

I knew what Esme wanted. She wanted Rosalie to become her daughter, for her to be part of our family, although she would never force her to. I found myself wanting that to. I sighed. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."

I went upstairs into my office, sitting down in the chair and thinking carefully about what I would say to Rosalie when she woke up. It would be different with than it had been with Esme. I had known Esme's personality, I had only met Rosalie once or twice. I wasn't going to let Esme anywhere near a crazed newborn even though she knew the Hales better, that was for sure.

A light knock on the door made me snap out of my thoughts. "Come in, Esme."

My wife appeared in my lap, her arms around my neck. "Are you OK?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Another tap on the door and Edward walked in. "I need to talk to you two about something. I didn't tell you straight away, I should have, but I was just worried about what you might say."

"Tell us Edward." Esme encouraged softly.

"Well when I was away you now how I only killed men, or woman, who were a threaten to someone else's life, right?"

We both nodded.

"I was in Ohio on my last week and I saw Charles Evenson there. I heard his thoughts, knew it was him. He was married again - he's been married twice since you know...anyway I couldn't just stand by knowing that the man that hurt you Esme and ruined your life was nearby so..."

Esme's eyes widened. "You killed him?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

She got up and walked over to our son. She surprised me by giving him a hug. "Edward, it's OK. You don't know how much of a relief it is to know that he is gone. Sure I am a little sad, but I'm more relieved than anything else. You don't need to be worrying about how I would take this."

"I'm...glad?" He looked as confused as I felt.

But of course Esme would feel happy that the man who had hurt her and abused her was dead so he couldn't hurt anyone else and she didn't have to worry about running into him ever. I was glad as well.

"I'll go downstairs now, watch Rosalie." Edward decided. "I'm happy your happy with this news, Esme."

She nodded and he left the room.

"Are you really OK with this love?" I asked her.

"Well sure at first I was a little angry, but that was just because Edward had to murder him. Now I'm buzzing with happiness. I can't believe it. It's like a huge wait has been lifted off my shoulders." Then her lips crushed against mine and she was was kissing me.

We broke apart when we heard a scream come from downstairs.

I shared a look with Esme. "Rosalie's waking up." I said.

* * *

**Sorry if this disappointed anyone but I had completely forgotten about Charles' death and didn't know a better place to put it. Did Esme's reaction to the news shock or disappoint anyone? I wasn't going to have her slap Edward though! Next chapter is about Rosalie's first day as a vampire, very excited about writing it!**


	70. Rosalie Hale - Carlisle

Taking Esme's hand, I led her downstairs and into the living room. Rosalie was still lying on the sleep, but she had stopped screaming and was now still. Soon she would open her eyes.

Edward was sat on the chair on the other side of the room, watching Rosalie carefully. I knew he was trying to read her thoughts while she was lying there, but we had found out that that was impossible when he had tried it on Esme. Only when Rosalie woke up would be able to har her thouhgts. I wished he could hear here now, so I could see if she was angry or curious.

Then I saw her fingers twitch. She was waking up.

"Esme, maybe you should go upstairs, or go hunting." I suggested, knowing what newborns were like, and I wasn't going to have her near an aggressive Rosalie.

Esme tutted. "Stop worrying, I'll be perfectly fine."

"Where the hell am I?" The voice, filled with rage, sounded from the couhc and Esme and I looked to see that Rosalie was awake. She was sitting up straight, her red eyes flashing everywhere. "Who put out the fire?"

I walked over to her. "Rosalie, do you remember who we are?"

"Your the Cullen's aren't you? What have you done to me? Have you kidnapped me? My throat..." She broke off in coughs.

"Edward, in the bottom of the fridge there should be some animal blood left." I had saved up, knowing that because of the promise I made Esme, a newborn would be joining us soon. Whether or not Rosalie is the newborn who would be our next adopted child was unknown.

"Blood?" Rosalie demanded, one hand around her neck. "What kind of people are you? Who drinks animal blood? Or any blood for that matter." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

She knew we weren't human, that's why she had changed her question from 'who' to 'what.

I stayed were I was, not willing to move any closer to her just yet, and I was blocking Esme from her view in a protective stance. "Well Rosalie, we are vampires. And now so are you."

"What?"

"Well, when I saw you lying on the street, I...I bit you."

"Is that why my throat hurt?" She hissed.

I nodded.

"You idiot! I wanted to die! Why couldn't I just die? I was the one thing I wanted, and now you've taken that away from me! You stupid doctor! I thought you were clever! My throat! This is your fault!" The insults flew out of her mouth in a river of rage. I listened, wincing each time a new insult was thrown as if the words had actually hit me. I felt Esme's hand touch my hand and rub it comfortingly. I stared down at Rosalie, hoping she would calm down soon.

"Rosalie, listen to me-"

"No! I'm not listening to you! You ruined everything! Why did you save me? You hardly know me!"

"You were dying, I had to help you."

She reminded me so much of Esme, even though when Esme had asked me these questions she didn't shout them. And she hadn't looked ready to kill me.

"You couldn't have just left me alone, could you? You had to be a hero." Rosalie growled.

OK, that stung. I had never thought of myself as a hero, nor did I expect anyone to think of me as one. I wasn't. It had been instinct to help Rosalie when I saw her lying in her own blood. Maybe it was the blood? No, blood hadn't effected me for more than a century.

"If you think for one moment I'm going to live another day as a vampire you can think again." Rosalie continued.

I sighed. "Rosalie. Vampires...they're...immortal, we don't die."

"What!?" She snarled. "You don't die? I'm not going to die?"

"That is what immortal means." Edward muttered.

Rosalie shot a glare at him. "Shut-up!" She ordered at the same time as Esme warned gently, "Edward."

If Rosalie hadn't noticed Esme's presence - I had been sure that she was in such a rage with me, and now Edward, to see who was in the room other than me and my son - she knew now. I noticed her red eyes were flashing back to me and trying to see Esme, find out where the voice had come from.

Then suddenly Rosalie sprung off the couch and landed in a crouch beside the couch. She had caught us off guard. Edward copied her, going down into a crouch, a growl ripping through his clenched teeth. Esme and I did the same and I made sure I was in front of my wife, blocking Esme from Rosalie's angry gaze.

Esme's hand covered my own. "Carlisle, she's confused. Let's not have a fight. She needs things explained to her."

I looked back at her and saw her eyes were filled with pity as she looked at Rosalie. I sighed and looked back at Rosalie. "Are you willing to listen without attacking us?"

Her eyes went from me to Esme and she calmed down. "Fine."

I sighed with relief. "Sit back down and we'll talk about this."

Slowly, looking at Edward and then me then back again as if expecting us to spring at her, she moved back onto the couch. Edward sat back on the armchair and Esme and I stood up. Esme moved from behind me to stand by my side and took a step towards Rosalie. My arm instantly barred her way.

"She won't hurt me Carlisle," Esme said softly. "Will you?" She asked Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "You have done nothing wrong. I wouldn't hurt you."

Esme looked back at me. "See, now let me speak to her, please." I sighed and she gave me a little smile before moving to sit next to Rosalie on the couch. "How is your thirst? It's that scratching feeling in your throat."

Rosalie's hand went back onto her throat. "It hurts."

"Edward, get her some blood, please." Esme said politely and Edward headed towards the kitchen, muttering under his breath. Esme turned back to Rosalie. "I know this is all a shock to you, I understand I've been through it, we all have."

Rosalie nodded slowly, her shoulders slumming as she relaxed, only a little bit though.

Edward returned with a glass filled with blood and handed it to Rosalie. She took it.

"Relax your fingers," Esme suggested. "Your a newborn, which means your stronger than you will ever be in your first few months. You might break the glass."

"Right, sorry." Rosalie said and I saw her fingers loosen around the glass.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it soon. Is there anything you want to ask about vampires?" Esme asked.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "I don't know..."

"Do you want us to leave you for a few minutes?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Don't leave, please."

Esme gave her a warm smile. "We'll stay then. Drink the blood, Rosalie, it'll calm your thirst down, and soon we'll go hunting if your thirst is still bad."

Rosalie looked unsure as she brought the glass up to her lips. She started drinking and we waited to see her reaction to it. She swallowed it all down without complaint and then smiled a little. "It helped."

"That's good to hear. Do you need some more?" Esme asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, I think I'll be OK."

"We always have some more in the fridge if you need any, or we can go hunting. I think hunting would be better, the blood is warm and fresh then."

"I'll be good for now." Rosalie decided.

Edward got up and left the room. I followed him, a little reluctant to leave Esme right now but I told myself that Rosalie seemed to have calmed down and followed him.

"Do you think she'll leave?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. She seems frightened. She'll be dependent on us for a while."

Edward shook his head. "She doesn't trust us yet. The only one she trusts in Esme."

"Not that I blame her," I was proud of Esme for being so nice and welcoming to Rosalie and glad the two of them were getting along alright. "What about her thoughts? Can you hear her?"

He nodded. "Yes. All she is thinking about is what happened that night and she's trying to decide if she is happy that she is immortant and powerful or is she is upset that she isn't dead, when technically we are dead, right? She trusts Esme and will be dependent on her more than anyone else. She won't go near us for a while. You bit her, and I'm just an 'arrogant silly boy' to her." He laughed.

I glanced back into the living.

"We should give them time to talk things through." Edward decided. "Do you want to go hunting?"

I sighed. "Sure, let me just say goodbye to Esme. I'll meet you outside."


	71. Two similar stories - Esme

"I always wanted to have a family. My best friend Vera had a little boy named Henry. He was the sweetest, cutest thing I had ever seen, with bouncy black curls and dimples. I hate to admit it, but I was jealous. I had never been jealous before. People were jealous of me because of my beauty and my fortune, but I had never been jealous of someone else before. Henry was perfect and I wanted to have a child like him."

Rosalie was looking at her hands which were entwined together on her lap the whole time she spoke. She was telling me about her past and I was listening filled with sympathy. She had reassured me that she wanted to get this out in the open and talk to someone about it and I had promised her that I would listen to her without interrupting.

"Royce King asked me to marry him when we barely knew each other. My parents urged me to say yes, and I did, I wanted to make them proud of me. I liked Royce and I thought that maybe he could be the right one for me. But I never loved him, not completely. It wasn't a relationship that you hear about in books and movies. We would take walks through the park holding hands but while I talked I had a feeling he was never really listening. Of course I was sure that soon we would love each other when we were married."

"On the last night of my life, a few hours before Carlisle found me, I was walking home from Vera's house. It was late, I hadn't meant to spend so long at her house, but as soon as I laid eyes on Henry I never wanted to leave. I was walking down a street and Royce was there with his friends. He called me over and wrapped his arms around me. He was drunk, I could smell it on his breath, and so were his friends. They...raped me and abused me. They left me on the street. They thought I was dead. I wanted to be dead, I would have welcomed death. But Carlisle found me and the next thing that happened was me feeling as if I was being burned alive. I searched for the source of the fire desperately wanting to put it out and stop it, but then I was lost in blackness. The pain continued but after a while it startled to numb, first in my toes and fingers and then the coolness spread through the rest of my body. I opened my eyes and I was here."

I listened to the rest of her story with wide eyes. I hadn't expected that that would be her story. It was so filled with pain, so like mine...with abusive partners, wanting to die, our longing to have children of our own...

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, seeing the shocked expression on my face.

I shook my head, waking up from my thoughts. "I'm sorry, it's just that your story reminds a me a lot about mine."

She titled her head to one side. "Really? Would you mind telling me your story?"

I bit my lower lip. She told me hers so it was only far. "OK. My parents were like yours I guess. They wanted me to find a wealthy husband. I married Charles Evenson after just barely meeting him. He had wanted to marry me for a while and my parents pressured me into it. I wanted, like you, to make them proud of me so I agreed. But it turned out that Charles was not a nice man. He abused me, hit me, insulted me, throughout the years of our marriage. I told my parents of course but they told me to keep quiet about it."

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry. How long were you married for?"

"About four years. I ran away from him when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want my baby anywhere near him. I moved to stay with my cousins, but had to leave quickly after when Charles found out where I had gone. I pretended to be a war widow and became a teacher to raise money. I had always wanted to be a teacher and I felt finally like I was going on the right track. Then my baby was born. He died shortly after from lung fever. I felt as if everything I loved had been ripped away from me - my freedom, my farm, my happiness, my horse who I loved so much, my brother and sister because I couldn't talk to them anymore, my sense of pride, my dignity my ability to trust, my spirit, and now my baby. I walked to the cliffs nearby. I jumped off them. I committed suicide. Well I tried to anyway."

"And Carlisle jumped in and saved you?" She guessed.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't know Carlisle was anywhere near when this happened. I was found washed up on the sand by a couple who had been walking their dog in the early morning. They rung the nearest hospital. I was taken the morgue straight away. My heart was still beating but the human doctors didn't hear that because their hearing wasn't good enough. Carlisle was on duty that night. He heard it, he was a vampire, of course he would hear it. He rushed to find the sound and didn't expect to see me lying there. He remembered me."

"Remembered you? Had you met before?"

"Yes. We first met when I was sixteen. I had broken my leg because I had fallen from a tree, my brother had dared me. Carlisle had been filling in for the doctor who was out of time. It was pure chance that he was my doctor, and I was pleased that he was there on that day, that we met. He was the one person I felt understood me and listened to me completely, who was really interested in what I had to say. He was only in town for a short time and left a few days after we met, so I didn't see him again for ten years. He was there at the morgue, remembered me, and bit me. The pain was horrible and I felt like screaming, yet I knew for some reason I had to be quiet. We were still in the morgue and Carlisle was't the only doctor around, so I kept my mouth shut. He carried me back to his house. When I woke up I wasn't sure whether I was in Heaven or Hell, wondering why Carlisle would be in Hell when he seemed so perfect. He was there, he talked to me and explained everything. He expected me to be angry at him. But I wasn't. I was pleased that now I got to spend more time with the man I had always had a crush on."

"And you fell in love instantly." Rosalie finished.

"Actually no." I said, and she stared at me in puzzlement. I explained, "You see, even though we both felt something towards the other one and cared about them deeply, we were too shy to admit it. Edward knew about my love for Carlisle and told him - I guess I should warn you now, Edward a vampire with a special gift, he can hear the thoughts of both human and vampire, so he found out and told Carlisle even though I did ask him not to. I was a little doubtful about my feelings. The day I realized how much Carlisle meant to me was when he was there to comfort me when I felt like a monster. I had killed a man who was going to abuse his wife and ran off. Carlisle had come after me and comforted me. I kissed him and after that we told each other our feelings. We got married three months ago."

"That's a really nice story," Rosalie said, and then quickly said, "Not the part with your abusive husband and your baby dying, but the part where you and Carlisle found each other again."

I smiled. "Yes, I was so glad when I opened my eyes and it was him there."

"And I promise that if I ever run into this Charles Evenson I will kill him myself. I don't care if that makes me a murderer, he deserves it after what he did to you. You didn't deserve it."

I was warmed by this. She hardly knew me. "Thank you, Rosalie, but you don't need to worry about that. Edward killed him. He was out hunting and heard Charles's thoughts. I'm glad he did what he did. Charles was not a nice person."

"Neither was Royce," She muttered.

I heard the pain in her voice and wanted to change the subject for her sake. "Why don't we go and get you some nice clean clothes to wear?" I suggested. "I have some spare clothes if you want to borrow them, we're about the same size I think."

She looked at me and smiled, nodding. "OK, thank you Esme, it would be nice to get out of these horrible things." Her dress was patched with red splotches of blood. Lucky after my year of being a vegetarian vampire my thirst didn't burn so much at the scent of human blood.

I got up and so did she and we both headed upstairs. A hand grabbed my arm as I walked out of the living. I gasped.

"Sorry, love." Carlisle said, amused.

"Um, I'll be upstairs if you need me. I think I can work out which room is yours." Rosalie said. With a little nod to Carlisle she disappeared upstairs.

I turned to look at Carlisle, trying to be stern. "You gave me a fright."

He chuckled and curled a strand of my hair with his finger. "I just wanted to see how you were and say a proper hello to my wife. I didn't have time before."

I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly, my hands moving up from his arms, past his neck and into his hair. His hands were on my waist.

When we broke apart I said, "Rosalie should be fine now. I hope she decides to stay with us."

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much. You calmed Rosalie down when we couldn't. She needs you. You weren't scared."

"Why should I be? She was just frightened and in shock, like you and I were when we first became vampires." I said, playing with his hair like he did with me all the time.

"I was worried when she crouched down. I thought she was going to attack."

I raised my eyebrows at him a little bit. "I could have protected myself just fine."

"We both know you hate to fight," He murmured.

I looked at him in the eyes, loosing myself in their golden depths. "You don't like to fight either."

"Yes, but if you were threatened, I would fight till the death, you know that right?"

I nodded. "And I would do the same if you were in trouble."

He nuzzled me playfully with his nose.

"I better go help Rosalie." I said, remembering about the poor girl upstairs alone, trying to get over the fact that she was going to life the rest of eternity as a vampire. Would she ever be happy? Will she ever trust Edward and Carlisle? They were the two things I wanted right now, for her to be happy and for all us to get along, to be a family.

He nodded. "When your finished, maybe we should all go hunting, as a family."

"I'll ask Rosalie." I promised. "I love you Carlisle Cullen. You saved her, soon she will be thankful."

"I love you too, Esme Cullen." He said before sealing our lips together again in another kiss.


	72. Daughter - Carlisle

Of course Rosalie and Edward had to turn hunting into a competition. I should have known. Instantly they made it into a competition the second we walked into the shadows of the woods.

I rolled my eyes as they raced ahead, challenging who would be the fastest, who would make the first kill and who's catch would be the biggest. Rosalie was eager to beat Edward and Edward was just as eager to beat her. Esme and I didn't race after them, trusting that Edward was keep an eye on Rosalie for us. I wanted to talk to my wife.

Esme was smiling. She had been smiling since the start of the hunt, not that I was complaining. I loved seeing her happy. "I think they're getting along," She commented as we walked through the forest after our son and Rosalie.

"Getting along?" I echoed.

"Well, in a way. At least they aren't fighting or arguing."

"And let's hope it stays like that for a while yet." I said. I wanted Edward and Rosalie to get along. I also wanted Rosalie to finally trust me so we could be a family. Esme wanted it as well. I knew it even though she didn't tell me. I knew my wife well enough to know that.

Esme closed her eyes and breathed in. "Will we have to move again? The Kings and the Hales will be searching for Rosalie, we can't keep her hidden forever."

I nodded. I had been thinking the same thing. "Once Rosalie's eyes turn golden, we'll move."

I felt her hand trail down my arm and to my own hand, weaving her fingers in the gaps in between mine. She gave it a little squeeze. "It's a lovely night tonight," She said quietly.

She was right, the full moon was shining and hundreds of stars glistened in the raven black sky. The trees and the rest of the forest were outlined with silver and the air was cool, relaxing.

"It is beautiful," I agreed. "I heard your conversation with Rosalie earlier, by the way. It was really brave of you to tell her about your human life, I know how difficult that is for you."

She shrugged. "Her's was just like it, and she had told me hers. We have a lot in common."

"I'm proud of you," I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled in front of me so she was facing me. "I'm also proud to call you my wife."

"And I'm proud to call you my husband." She said. With her finger she traced around my lips, down to my jawline and then trailed it down my neck and to my chest. "Hubby,"

I laughed. "And you know, I'm glad I was on duty that night in the morgue. If I wasn't, I would never have found you."

She shushed me. "I'm also pleased you found me, but let's not waste time talking when we can do other things. Edward and Rosalie are probably miles away. We have plenty of time to..."

I growled playfully and picked her up, my hands on the back of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I gently knelled down and lay her down on the ground, crawling over her and using my arms to hold me up. "Are you sure?" I asked her. I always checked before we did this sort of thing.

She nodded, her hands already unbuttoning my shirt. "It feels like years since we last did this."

I couldn't disagree with that, with all that had happened it had felt like a while since we had done this.

Smiling I leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Rosalie and Edward had already killed three animals, we had ran past the carcasses, by the time we were near them. Esme was still trying to get the rest of the leaves and twigs out of her hair and I tried to help her. Luckily our clothes were intact.

"Where have you two been?" Rosalie asked as we burst into the clearing. Edward just looked disgusted. He knew.

"We decided to hunt in a different area because we smelt elk." I lied quickly. Don't say a word, Edward.

Edward just rolled his eyes and snickered.

Rosalie ignored him and walked over to Esme. "Esme, can we go shopping soon? Your clothes are lovely," She was wearing Esme's short pink dress. "But I would appreciate my own clothes."

Edward stepped forward. "Does that mean you'll be staying with us? Be part of the family?" He didn't look partically thrilled.

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "I guess."

"That's great!" Esme exclaimed and threw her arms around Rosalie in a hug. Rosalie smiled and hugged her back.

"I guess I'll be calling you Mom," Rosalie said, which made Esme look ready to burst with happiness. Her eyes landed on me. "And I'll be calling you Dad."

I smiled at her to let her know how much I appreciated that.

"And Edward is my brother, now." Rosalie wasn't too happy about that, and Edward just looked away from her. "You three seem really close, a proper family, I've always wanted that."

"Now you have it," Esme said, letting go of her to move back to my side.

"Can we continue with the hunt now?" Edward asked, sounding impatient. "All the prey in the area will be dead before the time we get there."

Esme nodded. "Rosalie, I'll go buy you some clothes tomorrow. You can't go yet because your a newborn, but if you write down what you what, your body size and feet size, I can get you plenty of clothes and shoes."

"Thank you, Esme."

Then we were off racing again. I looked at the three vampires running with me. My wife. My son. My daughter.

My family.


	73. The drawings in the book - Esme

I was enjoying shopping for Rosalie. There was a nice little shop in town which had lovely clothes for good prices. Carlisle had accompanied me to the shop. Today was his day off - he got every Saturday off, which was part of the reason he had picked to work at that particular hospital - and he had offered to help me carry the clothes.

"This would look good on you," He said, taking a little purple dress from the rack. It didn't have any sequins or silly tassels it was just smooth material that would show off your curves. It was a nice color as well. "Purple always looks good on you,"

I smiled at him. "Thanks, but we are shopping for Rosalie, not for me." I was delighted when she had called me 'Mom' for the first time. I now had a loving husband, a funny and caring son, and a beautiful daughter. My family had grown and Rosalie's arrival had strengthened the bonds even more. The only time I had felt this happy had been when I knew I would be having Carlisle forever as my husband.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind me spending money on you as well." He said, handing me the dress. "Go try it on."

I sighed. "If I put it on, will you focus on buying clothes for our daughter?"

"Only if you buy it."

"Fine, and then it's only shopping for Rosalie." I said and he led me towards the cubicles. I stepped inside on, shutting the door before he could join me, which I knew he was tempted to do.

"I'm your husband Esme, I should be allowed in." He teased.

"Then you won't get the surprise of seeing me in it when I open the door" I said as I started slipping out of the dress I was wearing into the purple one had picked out. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds after I had put it on. It fit and was comfortable, and it did show off my curves and had a low neckline that dipped in the middle and went to the bottom of my chest to make a sort of V shape at the top.

"Ready?" He asked.

I opened the door and showed him. His eyes widened and went up and down from my face to my toes then back again, taking in everywhere. "You look stunning," He said, getting up from where he sat on the armchair and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Of course I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"Do you still think I should buy it?"

He nodded. "Yes, but if you don't want to, we don't have to, there are plenty of dresses in this shop, all would look wonderful on you."

"I think this one is growing on me." I said, running my hands down my sides to straighten the dress, feeling the soft, smooth material under my fingers.

Carlisle's hands took over mine. "You look amazing."

"I need to change," I said but he didn't let go. Instead he gave me a little yet compassionate kiss on the lips. I smiled and spun graceully out of his hold and back into the changing room.

Once I had changed we continued shopping for Rosalie. Her dresses, t-shits and trousers were in many different colors and I hoped she would like them all. Carlisle couldn't help himself and added two more dresses for me, breaking the promise but making up for it by kissing me each time he added a new dress. If it was one kiss per dress, I would ask him to buy the whole shop.

* * *

Rosalie's eyes glowed as she looked at the dresses laid down on her bed - well it was the spare couch for now, but she didn't need a bed so she didn't care.

"Do you like them?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I love them. You have really good taste, Esme. And I'm going back to my old house tonight and taking my dresses back as well, so I'll have loads after tonight."

"We'll need to get you some more wardrobes then," I said, making a mental note to go down to the store and getting some. Thanks to Carlisle and his generous shopping (we had gone into two shops after the one where I had bought the purple dress and in each one he had bought me four or six dresses because 'the promise wasn't about all of the shops') I needed another wardrobe as well. Carlisle had made some space in our current ones but there still wasn't enough space. Of course he had allowed me to get the wardrobes, it was his fault I had too many clothes now, clothes that I only really used to go hunting or around the house when I am cleaning.

"Thank you," She said for the seventeenth time. She looked like a child on her birthday. I had never seen her smile that way before, it was nice to see her happy. I hoped the next time she wore that smile wasn't just because we had bought her pretty clothes. "How much money did you spend? These most have cost loads."

"Not really, there is this nice little shop that sells for good prices, so we got most of the stuff there. Like that blue one,"

"That's my favourite! I can't believe I never heard of that shop before."

"When you can control your thirst around humans, we can go down to that shop again with you."

"I'd like that."

"You need to thank Carlisle as well, it was his money, I just picked the dresses."

She nodded. "I will. Thank you,"

"You've said that about twenty times now." I said, but I couldn't stop smiling each time she said that.

I left her to try on her new dresses and went to Carlisle's office. He was sat in his desk chair reading a large book. He looked up and smiled when I walked in. "Hello, love." He said, putting the book on the desk after folding the top corner to mark his page.

"Rosalie loves her dresses, she's going to thank you after she's tried them all on."

He patted his lap and I moved over and sat down there, one arm around his shoulders while I ran my hand through his hair. "Never get a hair cut."

He chuckled. "If I did, it would never grow back to normal. Haircuts for vampires are risky, I think, because if you don't like it you are forced to keep it for the rest of eternity...or wear a wig."

"I love your hair," I said, my fingers running through it.

"I've been thinking about what you said about moving." He admitted. "I was going to ask you where you would like to move to. We can't move just yet, but maybe in a year or two."

I thought for a second. "Somewhere near mountains. We could go climbing."

"I love how you still like climbing after what happened when you were sixteen," He said.

"Something good happened because of that fall," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder, still playing with his hair. "If I never fell, we wouldn't be together now, when you think about it."

"Oh I don't know. I might have been completely taken away by your beauty when I found you in the morgue that I would have changed you. But then again, I would never have met the cheeky side of you, that sixteen year old girl who talked to me so easily, who I felt a connection with straight away. I guess I owe your brother for daring you to fall. Although I do wish the first time we had met had been when you weren't in pain."

"That's sweet, Carlisle."

"It's the truth, darling."

We sat there in silence for a while, but we didn't have to speak, just being close to each other was fine. I breathed in his familiar scent, played with his hair, listened to his breathing and I knew he was doing the same thing for me. I then reached forward and took the book off the desk. "What's this?" I asked.

"Tanya finally finished her book. I wanted to read it. She's not selling it which is a shame. She says its too personal." He said and I started to flick through the book. I stopped on a page with a drawing of the Volturi on it. It was of the three of them, Caius, Marcus and Aro, sat on their thrones with four powerful figures stood behind them. One was Jane, the other Alec, who were on Caius's side, and the other two were big and bulky. "Felix and Demetri," Carlisle explained, pointing to each figure as he said their name.

I flicked back a few pages and saw a different drawn picture. It was of the three ancients again, wearing black cloaks, stood on a hillside, at the bottom of the pages were flames, the sky behind the ancients pitch black. Another shape was behind them. I peered closer it was Carlisle, his face twisted his pain, his eyes reflecting what was in front of him. I saw a stand with fire surrounding it and the shape of a woman with a little boy. I gasped.

"I was there when Sasha was killed. I appeared just as she was almost burnt, almost dead, and I argued with the ancients over why she was killed. Afterwards Tanya and her sisters came over to me. I thought they would be angry. But they told me that they trusted me. I didn't know that their names, it wasn't until Edward ran into Tanya that I remembered her, Kate and Irina from somewhere. It was so long ago that I had to think carefully about where I had seen them. They don't blame me for their mothers death and were thankful that I questioned Aro over the death of Sasha even though I barely knew her. The sisters were ordered away before I could ask their names or even say anything to them."

I looked at the picture, a scene playing in my head. Sasha burning on the stake...the little boy in her hands...her screams of anger and his cries of fright and pain...Carlisle watching helplessly with the ancients and then arguing with them...Tanya, Kate and Irina thanking him for what he did even though it didn't do anything before being rudely pushed away by the Volturi guard...Carlisle's pain as he looked at the ashes where Sasha and the little boy had been.

"I've seen lots of killings before." Carlisle said, making my thoughts dissolve. I hugged myself closer to him. "This one was different though. It was unjust. Sasha created a child, a child who Tanya said was tamed. Sasha had done her best to tame him just for the two of them to be killed. Living with the Volturi showed me the different between right and wrong, between innocent and guitly, much better than anything else. I left them shortly after that. I couldn't stand to me part of it. I felt like I was back in London, my father and the pastors killing innocent humans, accusing them and burning them. I couldn't stand it. But I'm glad I made the decision to leave. I now have Edward and I have you, and we have Rosalie."

I kissed his temple. "Carlisle Cullen, you truly are wonderful." I whispered.

"Wonderful isn't a word I would use to describe myself. I was just trying to make the most out of what I had."

"That's still makes you wonderful. Come on, admit it."

He shook his head. "No, I've never thought of myself as wonderful because I'm not."

"Well, I think you are."

"That's good. At least you don't think of me as a monster."

"Wonderful might not be a word you would use to describe yourself, but monster is defiantly not." I said, kissing him on the lips this time.

Once the kiss ended he rested his forehead against mine. "How did I get so lucky to have you for all eternity?"

I smiled at him. "I've been asking myself that question since you kissed me in the forest. I couldn't believe you loved me. It was the best thing I had ever heard. I'll never get tired of it."

He smirked. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Each sentence sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "And I love you, I will forever." It was normal for us to speak our feelings out loud like this when we were alone together. Some couples just said it in public, but I was never embarrassed when I told Carlisle how much he meant to me, and I never got embarrassed when he showed me how much he loved me.

He kissed me again, His hands snaked around my waist and he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and allowing my tongue to enter it.

A knock on the door made me quickly pull my lips away from his, get out of his lap and stand behind the chair. Carlisle looked up at me. "Later," I promised, kissing him.

Rosalie walked in a moment later. "Hello Carlisle, hello Esme." She said. "I just wanted to say thank you to you Carlisle for buying me those wonderful dresses. I tried every single one on and they are all perfect."

"I'm glad to hear it." Carlisle said warmly.

"Would you mind if we went hunting? My thirst is coming back."

I nodded, warmed by the fact that she was asking for us all to go hunting together. "Of course. Could you tell Edward and ask him to come?"

"I already have. We'll meet you two downstairs." Rosalie said before leaving the room.

Carlisle looked up at me. "Ready for another family hunt?"

I nodded. "Always. You know, I kind of hope Edward and Rosalie get along really well and end up like us. How great would it be if they became mates?"

"Alright, I'm going to stop you right there, Mrs Cullen. You are aware that you just wondered if two completely different vampires would soon become mates. Edward and Rosalie couldn't be more different."

"You don't have to be the same to be mates. We have our differences, different interests, and yet we're married."

"Let them live their own life." Carlisle said, getting up and lifting my chin up so I was looking up at his eyes. "Your their mother, but they pick their mates. Don't worry, even if they don't become mates, there is always someone out there who's perfect for them. I have to admit though, it would be nice to have them get along, it would bring the family closer together, but you know what will happen if they find someone else they love?"

I smiled. "Another family member."

"Let's not get our hopes up though. They have all of eternity after all, like Edward said."

I nodded and together left Carlisle's office, the picture in the book forgotten.


	74. Shopping - Carlisle

It was proving to be one of the longest days at the hospital I had ever had. Most of the patients were suffering from an out break of flu, and I was covering for another doctor who had had to go home because his child had a play on. I had phoned Esme to tell her this and had been worried. We had been spending less and less time together because of the flu outbreak and I was worried that she would be annoyed. But Esme wasn't. She said that she was proud her husband was so dedicated to her work. How could I have possibly thought she would be mad at me? After that one massive fight years ago we never fought, she knew I wanted to help those in the hospital and help my fellow doctors whenever they needed it. She loved and respected that.

Of course we spent as much time as we could together. She used to visit me in the hospital once and a while, but with Rosalie as a newborn she wanted to stay at home and keep her daughter company. Edward had joined a local school, something he had wanted to do because he wanted to learn a little more about the day to day life of humans, and we managed to get him into two years with pupils two years younger than him. We said he was fifteen and the school had bought it. Rosalie couldn't go back to school yet, and she didn't really want to. She and Esme spent their days watching TV, or shopping, or trying on clothes. When I came home Rosalie left me and Esme to talk to each other while she and Edward went hunting.

Mine and Esme's hopes that the two of them would soon become mates had been a waste. They did love each other, but not that way. They loved each other like sisters and brothers do. I was glad they were getting along though, and knew that soon they would find that special someone who was their other half, like Esme was to me.

When I got home, Esme and I would go hunting. It would normally be dark at that point - I would leave around ten in the morning and come back at seven in the afternoon, and because it was still winter the nights came earlier. We would hunt, talk, just be with each other, and then we would come back home and spend time with our two children.

It was nice to think that my family had grown. I now had a daughter as well as a son, and a loving wife. I had never thought that this would happen. It was a nice surprise though. When I had left Volterra and moved here, I had never thought that I would get anything more than a companion, I didn't really expect to get anything else. But I hadn't expected Esme to come into my life, had I? And I had never thought that I would find Rosalie that night by the road had I? It had all taken a turn for the better. My life was something I would never trade for anything.

"Dr Cullen?" There was a knocking at the door, lightly, and I looked up from the paperwork I hadn't been reading to see Dr. Wright stood there. She was one of the few female doctors at this hospital and was quite nice, although she seemed to be the boss around her sometimes. Her attitude and determination did help though when the hospital was this busy. "I came to tell you that you can go home now."

I smiled, but had to ask, "Are you sure the hospital can spare one less doctor? I could stay for a few more hours..."

She shook her head. "You've been working for nine hours straight, Carlisle, I think you should go home and rest. Your wive and brother will be missing you I'm sure." The people around her knew the story of our family as Edward being Esme's brother instead of our son. When we moved to a different spot, we changed background stories.

"And my daughter. We adopted." I said, although I didn't say Rosalie's name out loud. People around her knew that Rosalie Hale was missing, and it would have seemed strange that I had adopted a daughter with the same name just days after Rosalie's disappearance We would have to leave soon though, once the newborn months are over, or maybe hopefully before that, because we couldn't hide Rosalie forever, hunting was difficult, we always had to watch out in case someone else was in the forest. They must be searching the forest for her body.

"That's good news. I'm sure your wife is delighted." Dr Wright had met Esme only once, but that was enough for her to know that Esme adored children. Dr Wright had brought her little son into the hospital and he adored Esme straight away, she played with him in the waiting room while Dr Wright and I had to go to the surgery room.

"She is," I looked at the clock. "I guess I'll be going home now. I'll come back in a few hours, if that's OK."

She looked thoughtful. "Your wife wouldn't mind you spending so much time away from home?"

"No, she doesn't mind. We spend time with each other whenever we can. Her brother is always out."

"Well then, it guess its alright then. We'll see you in about three hours, Dr Cullen."

I dipped my head. "Goodbye, Dr Wright."

She closed the door with a little wave and then I hear her walk down the corridor. I started to get ready to leave, stacking all my paperwork in a neat pile and putting it in my briefcase before slipping out of my doctors coat and hanging it up on the cloak-hanger behind the door. I left the room and headed out of the hospital.

* * *

I was a little confused when I saw Esme pulling on a coat and wrapping a scarf around her neck when I walked into the house.

She looked at me and smiled warmly. "Hello," She welcomed, leaning forward and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello love," I said. "Where are you going?"

"The shops."

"Why?" I asked as I started to untie my tie. I smiled as her fingers swattered my hands away and she undid the tie for me.

She looked up at me. "Food."

I wanted to laugh at that. "Esme, you are aware that vampires don't need to eat human food, right?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "I know that Carlisle, but I just thought people would think it will be wierd that we only rarely go out and never go to the market. I'm just trying to be more human."

I took a strand of her hair and twirled it around my index finger. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Don't you need to rest? You're going back to the hospital in five hours for that two hour shift,"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. But do you want to go hunting first? Your eyes are darker?"

"No, it's OK, I barely notice the scent of humans anymore, I'll be distracted by the shopping."

I caressed her cheek softly. "And will I be part of the reason you are distracted?"

She smiled and nodded. "Always."

* * *

I had never felt so human, walking through the town with my wife, holding her hand. We went to several different food stands, there was a food market going on this week, which explained why she picked this certain day and this place to go to. I was enjoying it.

"Try the cheese," A woman offered, holding forward a plate.

I placed my hand on my wife's shoulder to remind her, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Esme, not wanting to be rude, took a piece of cheese and eat it.

"It's lovely," Esme commented, smiling at the woman. "Can I buy some?" As the woman started wrapping a chunk of cheese up for us to take, Esme looked over her shoulder at me and winked. "You should try it, Carlisle, it's nice."

I rolled my eyes playfully at her and took a piece of cheese, swallowing it without tasting it. Vampires could eat human food, but it didn't taste as nice to us as it would if we were human. I guess Esme had described it as 'lovely' to be polite.

Afterwards we went to the last of the stands before heading back to the car.

"That was fun," She said. "I'm sorry if you found it boring though,"

"I didn't find it boring, what gave you that idea?" I asked. Had I looked bored?

"Oh, I just thought that you were, you seemed to be thoughtful a lot."

I sighed. "I guess I was just wondering what was happening in the hospital."

"It's not easy for you to have fun when you know people are in pain." She noted.

"Of course I love spending time with you," I said quickly in case she got offended. "But I just couldn't help wondering. I feel guilty."

She took my hand, stopping us by the car. "Carlisle, you put so much time and dedication into your work, you shouldn't feel guilty. You try so hard to save everyone, but you have to realize that sometimes, it's just time for them to leave."

I sighed. "God has plans for everyone."

"If God is real, then he planned for us to find each other again, and I will be grateful to him. I don't really believe in God, but that doesn't mean I think there isn't one. People believe in what they want to believe."

I nodded. "I have to go back to the hospital soon."

She checked the time on her watch. "We have a good three quarters of an hour left."

"And what do you have planned for us to do in that three quarters of an hour?" I asked.

She smiled and winked. "You'll see."


	75. Killing time - Esme

Carlisle was trying so hard to be the best husband, father and doctor he could be and I was worried for him. He felt that he was being disloyal to me when he was in the hospital, and when he was at home he would feel guilty. I felt so proud when he offered a fellow doctor to take over his shift if that doctor couldn't do it. Carlisle didn't need sleep, so he used that as a chance to stay at the hospital and help more people.

I had always admired how dedicated he was to his work. I loved the hours we shared with each other, and with our children, when he had breaks from the hospital. I tried to reassure him that the time we spent with each other wasn't always annoying, but sometimes I worried he could see through me. He would always say 'I wish I could spend more time with you, but the weight of all those humans in the hospital, the weight of wanting to save all of them, it's too much for me to be away' is that he would say before kissing me and leaving.

I did miss him. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't miss my husband? That's why I made the most of the time we had with each other. For Carlisle and I, our relationship wasn't about not being able to be apart from each other for a long space of time, we didn't grave to be around each other all the time although we did enjoy our time together. We treated the time we had together as if it were gold. It gave us something to look forward.

While Carlisle was at the hospital, during the day or taking a night-shift or both, I would make myself busy. I enjoyed hunting with Edward and Rosalie, and now that they had started to get along it was much better. We would go to the forest nearby or take the spare car and drive somewhere new. They both liked that, the new forests we went to and we would explore them before or after hunting. Rosalie tried on her clothes, some new and some she just adored to wear, and I would watch and praise how beautiful she looked in each other, not because I had to like a mother should but because she really did look stunning in them. Often she would make me try on those dresses Carlisle had bought me when we went clothes shopping for her the first time, she knew I hadn't touched them yet because I hadn't found any need to wear them. I told her that they were really fancy and I didn't want them to get muddy or ruined, and that Carlisle and I didn't go out much on dates. She suggested that we should on Saturday, his day off, and I did like that idea.

Edward played the piano and he taught me how to play it once he noticed me watching him for hours. I wasn't as good at him, but I was eager to learn and he said that I was a fast leaner. I could now play two or three songs on the piano, a fact I was pretty proud of. I would teach him - and Rosalie sometimes whenever she wasn't trying on clothes or watching something on the TV - hwo to draw and paint. We would spend hours lying on the floor with paintbrushes and two canvases in front of us, paint pots spreaded around us as I taught him how to paint. He looked like he was enjoying himself and he was really good at painting.

But although I enjoyed the time with my children - I loved referring to them as that, even though we weren't really related, I loved them and they were like my children and they knew me as their mother which made me smile - I

did love my time with Carlisle even more. He would talk to me about his day while I relaxed him by giving him a massage and then I would tell him about my day and what I did. We would do other things as well sometimes, but mostly we just talked or went hunting so his thirst was controlled before he went back to the hospital, we weren't that sort of couple who every time they saw each other started to rip each others clothes off straight away, although that idea did sound good. We simply enjoyed our conversations and the precious time we have together.

Rosalie's groan of complaint woke me from my thoughts. She had been attempting to paint but now her paintbrush had been snapped in two, lying on the floor surrounded by splinters from the wood.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving from the couch where I had been reading - well, daydreaming, but I had a book in my hands - and walking over to her. "It's looks fine, what's the problem with it?" I asked, truthful when I complemented her work. It was great, I had been surprised at how good she was at art when she admitted that she had a private teacher when she was little. I had said 'a tutor doesn't give you talent, you are born with it and you decide when you should use it' and she would smile.

Rosalie pointed at the tree she had been drawing. It was an oak tree, alone in a grassy meadow with the golden sun behind it casting its long shadow forward. I couldn't see the problem.

"It just doesn't look right." She sighed.

"Rosalie, it's beautiful. Nothing is wrong with it."

She looked reassured by this and I wondered if it was because I was telling her that. Did she think of me as some kind of expert? Even though that was nice of her, it was completely wrong. I wasn't an expert, I knew less than thousands of people, I just enjoyed painting like she enjoyed clothes and Edward enjoyed music. "Thanks, Esme."

"Your welcome, now finish your work. It will look even better completed." I said, taking a new paintbrush from the jar and handing it to her. She nodded, took the brush and turned back to her work. I went back to the couch and sat down, crossing my legs and trying to read my book.

Edward walked into the room, nodding his head to Rosalie when she looked at him. I was so relieved they were getting along. Even if they weren't meant to be mates, they were brother and sister. I had always hated seeing them argue and listen to them fight, but now they spoke calmly and friendly to one another, although sometimes they did annoy each other.

"Esme, Carlisle will be coming home soon, he just called."

"He did?" I asked, a little surprised.

Edward nodded. "I guess you had been to busy daydreaming about him to notice." He teased.

I smiled at him. "Not just him, about you and Rosalie and how happy I am that my family is so great."

He laughed. "Nice complement Esme, but I knew what you really were thinking so you don't need to tell me. Anyway, Carlisle is coming home and should be here in ten minutes or less. He has some news for us all."

I nodded and we waited for Carlisle to come. Of course when he walked through the door we didn't attack him with questions, I waited until he had gotten out of his jacket and taken off his tie before walking into the room and sitting down beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

Rosalie moved over to sit on the armchair. "What's this good news, Carlisle?"

Edward, still standing, folded his arms.

Carlisle cleared his thought. "Well, I wanted to tell you that we are moving. I got a new job in a different hospital. It's good timing, Rosalie you've been a newborn for four months now and we could all do with a fresh start."

We all nodded, Rosalie looking a little uneasy about leaving the place she had grown up in, but then she must of remembered who had hurt her so badly because she nodded. Edward and I also dipped our heads, agreeing with the move.

"Where are we moving to?" Edward asked.

I looked at Carlisle, thinking of all the places I knew that we hadn't moved to. Would it even be in America?

"A place named Tennessee."


	76. Two weeks - Carlisle

I made my way through the piles of moving boxes towards my wife. She was stood in the center of the room, her back racing me, as she leaned down and started rummaging through the boxes in front of her. The sunset outside had turned the view into a shade of orange and the rays that shone through the window landed on her skin, making it glisten. Her caramel hair was tied back in a messy bun, strands sticking out adorable.

I walked up to her and waited for her to stand straight up before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back gently so her spine was against my chest. I bent my head down to nuzzle on the side of her neck, kissing it and smiling. "Hello,"

"You know, after five years of marriage, you still manage to surprise me." She giggled, leaning her head back to rest it against my shoulder, her arms covering mine. "How are you?"

"Good, what about you? How's your day been?" I asked. I had been searching the territory for any other vampires with Edward while the girls unpacked. I could hear Rosalie upstairs unpacking one of her many boxes of clothes. I had made sure that this house had plenty of storage space for her clothes. She was thrilled at the size of her room, twice the size bigger than the one she had had in the old house.

"Fine, thanks. I've got all the packing done in our bedroom and the kitchen." She said. "The only two rooms we won't need."

I chuckled. "Well I don't know, the old bedroom was used quite a lot..."

She swatted my arm playfully. "You sound more like a teenager than a respectable doctor when you say thinks like that."

"When I'm at home, I'm no longer a doctor. I'm sorry I've been working for much."

"It's who you are, I don't mind, as long as you are happy."

"I'm not truly happy unless I am with you though, Esme." I sighed, holding her tighter. "You are my wife, your my first priority. I care about you more than any job."

"What if you could asked to work in the best hospital in America?"

"If it meant I would have to spend most of my time there instead of with you, I would say no to the offer." I said truthfully. "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize."

* * *

I liked the new house, Esme had turned it into something so beautiful in such a short space of time. She had decided she wanted to take a architecture course at a local college and I encouraged her to take it when she had hesitated at first. She would be starting in two weeks time.

I was walking through the forest on my way back from checking out the new territory. Edward had gone out yesterday evening to see it and now I had looked at it. We all loved it here. Edward was pleased because there were mountains nearby, and mountains meant mountain lions, which were his favorite prey ever. Esme hadn't seen it yet though, I was sure of it, so I would take her out soon.

A twig fell down onto my head, making me stop and look around in confusion. My eyes stopped on a certain shape balancing on a branch in the middle of the tallest tree around.

"Esme?" I asked. I didn't need to shout, she would hear me nice and clearly even if I had whispered.

She looked down at me and smiled. "Hey,"

Why did she sound so sad? "Need any company?" I asked.

She shrugged. "If you want."

Now I was really, really worried. Something was bugging her. "What's going on?" I asked as I climbed the tree quickly, stopping when I stood on the branch underneath her.

She shifted along the branch and I darted up to sit in the space beside her. She turned her body so she was looking directly at me. "Carlisle, I just got a call from that college I wanted to apply to. It turns out I'm going to have to stay there for two weeks at the beginning."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I told them I lived nearby and that I was willing to drive back and forth as many times as I needed to, but they said it was important that I was there for the first two weeks."

"Why do you look so troubled?" I asked her.

"I...you just told me that you were going to take time off the hospital so you could spend more time with me. I know how much you love your work."

"Not as much as I love you."

"But now I have to leave. I can't help feel bad. I came out here because fresh-air makes me think."

"What would you need to think about?"

"Whether I should still go or not."

My eyes widened. "Esme, of course you should go. Sure I do want to spend time with you, but two weeks isn't long when we have forever to spend together. You should take this course. When you pass, then we will spend some time together, maybe a little trip of Isle Esme will be as a well done gift."

She smiled. "I'm so glad your happy with this,"

"Why shouldn't I be? I want you to be happy, and I know architecture makes you happy."

"You make me happy,"

I wrapped my arm around her, pulled her closer, and kissed her cheek. "When do you have to leave?"

"Three days,"

"Then I guess we should make the most of the three days we have with each other. Rosalie and Edward are at home, why don't we all go on a family hunt?"

Her smile widened. "I'd love to."

* * *

When we got back from hunting, Esme ran a bath to wash the mud off her skin and I joined her. I had my back against the side of the bath and Esme was in between my legs as I washed her hair for her.

"This is nice," Esme sighed contently as I rubbed shampoo into her caramel hair.

"We should do it more often," I suggested, lowering her down so she lay down in the water and I started to wash the shampoo from her hair.

She closed her eyes, the warm water splashing around her face. "Yes, we should."

"I have something else planned after this, something that is very, very fun and enjoyable."

She grinned, knowing what I meant. "Are the children home?"

"Yes, so we'll have to be quiet."

I finished washing her hair and enjoyed it so much as she ran the soap over my cold, hard skin and washed it off with a sponge.

"I'll never get over how handsome you are." She said, placing the sponge on the side of the bath.

"And I will never get bored of seeing you like this," My eyes took in her bare form. "Your so beautiful."

I lifted her out of the bath and she wrapped her towel around her body, much to my disappointment, and I tied my towel across my waist. The night continued with the two of us together on top of the bed lost in a world of pure pleasure as we came together like two pieces of a puzzle. I lost count of how many times I said her name and how many times she whispered mine as we continued this all through the night. Edward and Rosalie didn't complain, but they had turned the TV on quite loudly to block out the moans that came from Esme and I as we failed to keep silent.

"That was amazing," Esme said as she dropped down to my side and lay beside me on the bed, the sunlight making her skin glitter.

I propped myself up on one shoulder and drew circles on her bare stomach. "I'm going to miss you when you go,"

"Time will pass quickly," She promised me. "But I will miss you as well. You know, I hear that visitors are welcome at any time at the college."

"Then I shall visit you whenever you are free."

She smiled. "Good, I'm glad you said that. I couldn't last two weeks - even two days - without you."

"And I couldn't last two days without you either," I said before kissing her again.

"We should get dressed," She said, rolling off the bed and heading towards the wardrobes. I got up slowly and watched as she got dressed and brushed her hair. She looked at me, I was still lying in the bed with the quilts covering me. She giggled and tossed me my clothes. "Get dressed, Dr Cullen." She whispered into my ear, nibbling my earlobe before stepping away.

I sighed and got into my clothes and the two of us headed downstairs. We went into the smaller living room and started to play chess.

Even though Esme wouldn't be at home for two weeks, I would still get to see her, and she would only be there for fourteen days.

I was sure I could last that long without being with her in the way we just were. I wasn't driven by that, but it was nice.

A huge smile was on Esme's face for the rest of the day, and I was wearing the same one.


	77. Dancing - Carlisle

"Carlisle, can I talk to you please?" I was a little surprised when Rosalie appeared at the doorway to my office, but I nodded and allowed her inside. "I have something I need to tell you, its kind of hard to say in front of the others just yet, but I'm sure Edward already knows."

I nodded. "Take a seat, Rosalie."

"I'm fine standing up, this will hopefully only take a few minutes." She said.

"Alright," I sat back in my chair. "What's the problem?"

"Before we left Rochester, I decided to see some old friends and teach them what its like to be treated as badly as I was. I took it too far and killed all of Royce's friends. By that time I was so angry and hungry for revenge that when I went to find Royce, I stole a wedding dress and killed him."

I stared at her in shock for a moment. Was my office a room for my family to confess when they killed someone? It sure was starting to become one. Then I softened my gaze. "Did you drink their blood?"

She shook her head, her eyes widening. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Esme wouldn't, Edward wouldn't, but they still did. I only asked because the thirst sometimes takes over us."

"Esme killed someone?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded slowly. "Yes,"

"Wow. Have you ever killed someone?"

I shook my head. "No, I have more self-control. I was lucky, I stayed away from humans for years, they didn't. Edward's killing was by choice, like yours, but the thirst burned so much that he drank from them. Esme didn't mean to kill the man she killed, but it was a mistake, she was angry because he was just like her first husband, but she regretted it. She hasn't forgotten it yet. I'm glad to hear you managed to control your thirst, impressed even."

She smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. I'm glad your not mad at me."

"You took revenge on humans that hurt you. Of course I hate knowing that human lives were lost, but I would have done the same if I were you, or I if I ran into Charles Evenson."

She growled at the name.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I think I got everything said that needed to be said. Goodbye, Carlisle."

"Goodbye, Rosalie."

* * *

"Care to dance, Mrs Cullen?" I asked as I stood behind my wife as she was sat on the couch reading, taking a quick break from unpacking the final moving boxes.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just ask me to dance?" She giggled at that.

"Esme, your a beautiful dancer. Come on, it's your last day here, we might as well dance."

"Yes, celebrate that the wife will be gone for two weeks so you guys can mess up the house." She said with a roll of her eyes, getting up from the couch and walking around the couch to join me.

I chuckled. "I promise that we will keep the house in a reasonal clean stata, as best as we can manage. Being in a house with two teenagers might make that hard, but I'll try if that's all your worried about." I teased, placing my hands on her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she smiled.

"You make me sound like a terrible wife and mother! Of course I'll be worried about you, you have got to look after two teenage vampires, one who is very determined to shop in every little town and shop nearby and won't want to wait for me to get back."

"Oh how will I survive?" I whispered, looking down at her glistening eyes. I would miss this closeness and the time we spent together, but it would only be for two weeks. "Don't leave me!"

Se threw her head back and laughed. "I always thought I would be the one to ask for help when it came to the children!"

"You thought wrong, looks like I'm the first out of the two of us."

"I'm sure that if you ever go away on a doctors business trip I will be calling you everyday and begging you to come back!"

The music started to play and I took one of her hands in mine and we started to sway back and forth, our heads so close together it was tempting to give her a kiss.

"We haven't danced in years," She remembered, but there wasn't any sadness in her voice. She was a great dancer, she just didn't know that. Esme was the type of person who always saw the good in other people but never herself. She had said the same thing about me.

"Not since the wedding, no. But the frequency that we dance will change from now on. Are you enjoying it?" I asked as I raised my arm and she gave a graceful twirl.

The smile hadn't faded off her face once. "What's not to enjoy? I'm close to my husband, I love the music, and it reminds me of our wedding day. Even if I don't like to dance that much, I am having fun."

I nuzzled her nose with my own. "That's good to hear."

"What are we going to do after this?" She asked, her voice filled with curiosity."

"We are going to make the most of the time we have left. We'll go hunting, I want you to see the territory in the daytime this time so you can see all of it, and then we'll come back here and have fun, chess, watching movies, anything you want."

"You do treat me like a goddess sometimes," She sighed.

I lifted her head up gently with one finger under her chin so her eyes met mine. "Esme, you are a goddess, you need to be treated like one."

"I am anything but," She argued.

"Your wrong again. Your beautiful inside and out, you have a kind heart, you are always looking after others, you would die for me or any of our children, you are not selfish, you are compassionate." I dropped my head to whisper in her ear, "And not to sound like a teenager, but your body..."

She swatted my shoulder playfully. "Carlisle Cullen! You sounded exactly like a teenager then!"

"Well what can I say, I was speaking the truth! Your body is beautiful Esme,"

She looked like she would have blushed as she could and she ducked her head to look away from me. "I'm no Rosalie,"

"What does that mean? It doesn't mean you aren't beautiful."

"Carlisle, I'm not like her."

"If you mean that you aren't so skinny that I can practically see your bones through your legs or arms, then stop it, Esme. You are beautiful. You are a woman, you have curves, adorable curves that make you even more beautiful." As I spoke I ran my hands up her sides. "Never call yourself anything but beautiful."

She sighed.

"You know what? I'm going to name everything I love about you, and then you will see what you look like to me and to every living thing on this world. Maybe that will open your eyes." I said gently. "Alright number one would have to be your eyes. I know that Edward and I, and someday Rosalie, will have those eyes, but your eyes are just breath-taking. They are always soft and warm, so golden. Second would have to be your hair, I've always loved it, the color, the feel of it in my fingers, the shape, the curls, how its always soft."

"The third point will be...your voice. Its a voice I would recognize anywhere, the voice my ears are trained to. If we were in a crowded room, which laughter and shouter, and you said one word, I would be able to find you. Your voice is what I seek for comfortable and advice, I long to hear it everyday and I will for the rest of eternity."

"Fourth is your heart. It might not be beating, but no one can say you don't have one. Your ability to love is stronger than anyone else's. You make people love you, they have no other choice because they saw what I saw, a woman who cares for everyone she knows, who would give up her life to make sure they had a good life. That sixteen year old girl, she had your heart, but it grew stronger as you grew."

"Five would have to be your body. I'm sorry for sounding like a teenager again, but its true. Your perfect, you don't have to be skin and bone to be beautiful. You have curves like every woman should, you looking stunning and you are thin, so thin, but not thin enough to resemble a twig." She laughed at that. "Your skin is next. You never have to cover it up with make-up, its beautiful, pale and smooth."

"You know what, the list can go on. I love everything about you - everything, every little thing - and I hope you know that now."

"I've known that for a while, you tell me everyday." She said, sounding amused.

"Then listen to me and never say you are not beautiful, because you are."

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme, forever."


	78. After two weeks away - Esme

It wasn't like I hadn't enjoyed the two weeks at college, it was a good opportunity and I had forgotten how much I had enjoyed being in a classroom. It brought back memories and every time I looked at the blackboard I pictured myself with my round belly writing my name neatly on the board with white chalk. The two weeks flew by and like he had promised Carlisle had come up to see me for hours every day when I was busy or at lunch. At college I found out that when you didn't have a class you could leave for a day out, so Rosalie and I went shopping every Tuesday and Thursday and I would talk to Edward over the phone. He had been busy with his piano and he had decided to apply to the same college, and one nearby, to take up a music and art course, which made me smile.

Soon I found myself with a degree in architecture, which was great, and I said to Carlisle that maybe in a years time I'll try to get another degree in art.

Carlisle was waiting for me on my last day at college, leaning across the door of his car. He smiled when he saw me coming and took my bags from me and carried them back to the car. Once he had put them in the back he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed my forehead. "Did you have a nice time?" He asked me. He had seen me just this morning for an early hunt, but he still asked.

"I had a lovely time. And now I get to spend all weekend with my husband." Carlisle had told the hospital that he couldn't work for the weekend because it would be the first time I got to spend two whole days and two whole nights with him since I started the college degree.

"And I get to spend two days with my loving wife," He said, kissing me softly.

Rosalie and Edward were waiting for us when we got home and they both gave me a hug of congratulations I didn't know if Rosalie ever wanted to apply to college, but she seemed content in shopping and staying at home, and her artwork was coming alone nicely, she was a good painter when she used watercolors and she would often help me with my quick paintings.

The first thing we did was go on a hunt. After being in a classroom filled with humans I was thirsty and we soon satisfied my hunt. The boys went off towards the west and we headed east.

"This is nice," Rosalie said, surprising me. "We never have time together anymore, just mother and daughter time." Still, after nearly a whole year with her, it still made me smile when she called me mother or mom.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes. Now, what did you three get up to when I was away? I was pleased to see the house with tidy."

"That's because we were rushing to get it tidy when Carlisle went to pick you up!" She said, making me laugh. Alright, so they hadn't left the house tidy, that was OK, I would sort it all out soon. "Well we went hunting and stayed in the house mostly. Carlisle was in his office reading or trying to find out more about an illness. The hospital still calls him to check with him in case he knows about a certain illness or injury. I know Carlisle wants to help them, but if you ask for a weekend off, you shouldn't have to deal with your work."

"Carlisle has become very attached to being a doctor, he loves his work and the doctors at the hospital look up to him. I guess you are right and they should leave him to have a peaceful weekend, but if Carlisle wants to help them, that's fine." I said, although I didn't mean it all completely.

She groaned. "Esme! I thought you would be really annoyed with this. Carlisle is married to you, not the hospital!"

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't think of anything to say!

Rosalie sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But your happiness means a lot to Edward and I, and Carlisle, and if your sad or disappointed we feel it. Edward will be talking to Carlisle right now about this. If we listen, we can hear them."

We fell silent and sure enough we heard two voices that belonged to Carlisle and Edward.

"You can't be on the phone with the hospital all the time! Today you didn't end the call for about an hour!"

"She was ill! They needed help!" Carlisle argued. I had never heard him raise his voice that loud before, but I guess he had been careful never to shout at me that way.

"Well, I'm sure that the next time they call you'll not pick up the phone."

"It's my job, Edward, I can't just ignore it!"

"Esme's your wife, you can't just ignore her!" Edward shot back.

I glanced at Rosalie. She met my gaze. "We should go stop them from continuing this argument." I said and she nodded. We raced through the forest towards the way the boys had gone and followed their scent trail.

They were stood facing each other and I rushed to Carlisle's side. Rosalie put a hand on Edward's shoulder and told her brother, "Don't start a fight."

"He'll ignore her like he ignored us, Rose, how can you let him do that? She's been away for ages!"

"Let them sort it out," Rosalie said. "I don't like it anymore than you do," She added with a glare at Carlisle.

"I haven't done anything wrong! Your overreacting!" Carlisle called after them as they melted away into the trees.

I looked up at my husband. "Carlisle, you shouldn't have shouted at Edward. He was only saying what he felt was right..."

"He accused me of not being a good husband to you. I love you Esme, I do with all my heart, but when the hospital calls and tells me that something has happened and that I could be able to help, I have to do something."

I sighed, resting my hand on his shoulder.

His eyes widened. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"What hurt my feelings more is that you and Edward were arguing. But yes, I guess I didn't want to know that you still have work when you promised me we would have time together. Yes, it's selfish of me to want your attention fully, but your my husband!"

His eyes flashed with pain. "Esme..."

"If you want to go back to work, just tell me. Sure it was hard before never seeing you before, but I can live with it. Whatever makes you happy, Carlisle."

"You make me happy," He said, grabbing my hand and entwining his fingers with his. "I'm sorry, I guess Edward and Rosalie were right. Esme, I promise I won't talk to the hospital for the rest of the weekend."

I shook my head. "Talk to them, but please not have a long conversation with them."

He nodded. "I don't deserve you."

I kissed him on the lips. "Want to go find Rosalie and Edward?"

He dipped his head. "Yes, I better speak to them about this as well."

With my hand in his, we started to head through the forest again.


	79. Comfort - Carlisle

I had needed to clear my head, so I had gone hunting, but when I came home I was surprised and concerned when I heard sobbing coming from upstairs. I lookd around. Edward and Rosalie were stood at the staircase, Edward turned his head to look at me but Rosalie's eyes stayed locked at the closed door that was to mine and Esme's room.

Esme was crying.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as I moved to stand beside him.

He shrugged. "We came back from going down to the town and she had locked herself in her room and was crying."

"She's been in there for an hour," Rosalie added.

"What is she thinking?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "She's blocking me out. I don't know."

"I'll go talk to her," I decided, squeezing past Rosalie and darting up the staircase. I hovered outside the door, listening to her sobs. "Esme?" I said gently, knocking on the door lightly. "It's me, can I come in?"

She didn't say anything, the sobs continued, this time louder.

"Esme, I'm coming in, OK?" I opened the door and looked around the room. My Esme was curled up on the bed on top of the quilts in a tight ball, her head close to her knees that they were almost touching. Her whole body shook with each sob and the sight of her broken my dead heart. I moved down to sit beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped under my touch.

"Esme, it's me." I told her, but she didn't raise her head. "What's wrong?" What could possibly upset her so much that she would lock herself in her room and cry for an hour?

She looked up at me, raising her head slightly. "Hey," She gave me a little smile before her head fell back down to the quilts.

"What's wrong, Essie?" I asked, using the nickname that always made her smile. It didn't work this time. "Come here," I said, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my embrace, kissing her forehead gently. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's August 19th," She said, her voice filled with sadness. "I don't know if you noticed, but every year at this time I would be out hunting all day. I wasn't hunting. I was grieving."

"Why were you grieving?" I asked, worry building and building.

"Today is the date my son...died."

I tightened my grip on her, running my hand down her curly caramel. "Esme, why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have gone hunting if I had known."

"I haven't ever told you, I just said that he died sometime at the end of August. I didn't want you to feel like you had to look after me as if I was a little girl. But...it's the 19th now, and...and I just couldn't not grief!"

"I understand, it's OK. Everything will be OK."

"No it won't! It will never be OK because my son isn't here. He was alive for two days, and I get to live for all eternity, that hardly seems far. I didn't diserve this great life, he didn't get a chance to have one."

"Esme,"

"And now I feel awful. You gave me this life, and here I am complaining about it! I'm just so confused right now, my emotions keep changing from sadness to anger and then back to sadness so quickly that I can barely keep track of them. I keep wondering what would have happened if my son had lived. Would I have run into you at the hospital? Would you change me then, when I had a son? Would you change me, and then wait for him to be old enough before you changed him as well? But I would never have asked that of you."

"Esme, I would have seen how happy you were and I would have hated to change that. I changed you because you were dying, because I wanted to help you because you had been so unhappy in your past life." I told her. "Your son died and I am so sorry about that, I would do anything to get him back for you, but it brought us together, and you have a daughter and a son downstairs who love you and are worried sick about you."

She sighed, melting into my hold. "Oh Carlisle,"

I kissed her forehead again. "It's all going to be fine, Esme. If you need anyone to talk to, please know that I am always here for you."

She nodded. "You make me feel so much better. Are Rosalie and Edward still here? I think I should explain it to them, if they are worried."

"They are, but you should just calm down for a while. Come on," I shifted backwards to lie down on the bed with my head resting on the pillows. She crawled over to my side and snuggled up next to me, placing her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach, one of her legs over mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in a deep breath, drawing in her scent.

A knock on the door didn't make us move out of the comfortable position and Rosalie walked in.

She gave Esme a friendly smile, one she rarely used on Edward and I, but I didn't mind right now. "I'm glad your OK now, Esme." She said softly.

"Thank you, dear." Esme said.

"I just came up here to tell you that I'm going hunting and won't be back till tomorrow, around lunch time. I'll keep out of the sight of humans and make sure I'm hunting in a remote place without houses or humans."

"Alright, goodbye Rosalie." I gave her a nod and she waved back and closed the door. I was pleased how happy Rosalie seemed nowadays, she didn't ask so many questions about vampire life and didn't glare at me anymore that much.

Edward's piano playing sounded from downstairs after the front door shut. He wasn't joining Rosalie hunting.

I pulled my wife closer to me and inhaled deeply again.

* * *

**Who do you think Rosalie will find when she goes hunting? :)**


	80. Fourteen hours - Carlisle

Determined to be the best husband I could be for Esme, I made up a plan of how much time I would spend at the hospital per day. She told me that she didn't mind, but I didn't have to be Edward to know that she was always lonely at home when I was away. I would spend ten hours a day at the hospital, the other fourteen hours would be spent with Esme and my family. She was happy with that, and I said that if I could shorten that time I would without a second thought, I would instantly take any offer of staying off. Of course while I was at the hospital I couldn't call home, but we both waited patiently for the ten hours to be over. We were both disappointed when our time ended, but we spent the fourteen hours together with our two children (well right now it was just with Edward as Rosalie was off on her hunting trip and wouldn't be back for another few hours yet) and Esme laughed and smiled so much that her lips must be hurting. I loved seeing her happy.

She was getting better at chess, which was something we played when we got back from hunting. Glancing at me she moved her tower. "I win," She said, lifting the tower piece and knocking my queen down.

I chuckled and leaned across the board to give her a little kiss.

She stared at me with her golden eyes shining with mischief. "Is that my prize? One little kiss?"

I smiled and gave her another kiss. "I don't think Edward would appreciate if we took it any further than that, love."

"No, he wouldn't." Edward agreed as he walked into the room and flopped down onto the couch. "Not after the last time, I'm still scarred."

"When you have a mate of your own, you'll find out how hard it is to end a simple kiss with them," I said, getting up from the stool I was sat on. Esme did the same and started packing away the chess board. I would have offered to help her, but she had finished in a couple of seconds and was sliding it under the couch where it belonged when we weren't playing it.

"Well you gys are acting like a newly wed couple." Edward commented. I knew he hadn't gotten over walking in on us when Esme was sat on the couch with my lips against hers. Our clothes had been on, in our defense. Edward would know the feeling of lust when he found that special someone.

Esme laughed and ruffled his hair as she passed him to sit on the arm of the couch. I went to sit on the armchair and patted my leg. She moved to sit down on it and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Seriously you two, old married couple." Edward rolled his eyes, grabbing the newspaper off the coffee table and flicking through it.

"We're just making the most of the time we have left until I go back to the hospital," I said.

Esme sighed. "When are you going back to the hospital?"

I glanced at the clock and let of a small groan. "Six hours,"

"It seems like six minutes, that will pass really quickly." She complained.

"But hopefully so will the ten hours at the hospital," I reminded her.

"Hopefully," Edward gave another roll of his eyes, making Esme and I laugh.

"I wonder where Rose is," Esme looked thoughtful. She was the only one in the family who could call Rosalie 'Rose' and get away with it. Edward tried it the other day and nearly got a vase thrown at his head.

"Miles away," Edward told us. "I can't hear her thoughts. Either that or she is blocking me out like you did, Esme."

"I blocked you out?"

He nodded. "It doesn't work on humans, but sometime vampires can block me out if they really, really don't want me to hear their thoughts. Or you were just too busy crying to be thinking."

"Wow," Was all Esme said.

"How are things at work, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Good, it isn't busy, nothing serious, every patient is getting better and stronger every day, the nurses are friend-"

"-and drool when they look at you," Esme finished.

I nuzzled her neck. "Maybe they do, I wouldn't know, I only have eyes for you."

She smiled. "Thank you," I knew Esme still wasn't comfortable with the attention I got from the nurses, but it was true that I didn't notice them. I would prefer it if they didn't stare and let me get on with my work, but what could you do about it? I took Esme's hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze.

Esme glanced at me and her eyes fell down to our hands, she stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. Edward went back to reading the newspaper and Esme and I watched the TV for another hour. There was an art show on and she wanted to watch it, and although I wasn't that good when it came to art, I watched it with her. Maybe I should go down to the bookshop or the library and get some books on art so when Esme and I talked we had another topic to chat about.

Yes, I think I would go down to the local bookshop on my way home from work later and get some art books for Esme and I, and some more music books for Edward.

Edward seened to be playing music out of books now and not composing his own, which was kind of a disappointment. He was great at making his own music, but he seemed content with using another persons music instead of his own, so I wouldn't ask him why.

"Carlisle," Edward's fingers were rubbing his temples. "Rosalie needs your help."

I straightened. "What's wrong?"

"She's carrying someone, a human, who's badly wounded. She wants...she wants you to change him. She saved him from being mauled by a bear. He's bleeding badly and she doesn't know if she had control her thirst anymore."

She wanted me to turn another human? I saw Esme's eyes widen in surprise, but I knew that she was thinking that this boy could become her new son. I wanted another child as well,

"Where is she?" I asked Edward.

"Two miles away, she's running faster than she does when she's hunting. No, I think she can manage. We should get the couch ready and the door open." Edward decided, dashing to the door and opening it.

Esme and I sorted out the couch - I knew we would have to find a better place for changing humans next time we had to - and waited. I would change this human if Rosalie wanted because it would make her happy and maybe she would respect and be thankful for me. If this human could make her happy and make her enjoy this vampire life, I would be forever thankful to him for making my daughter happy.

Rosalie flew into the room and placed the man on the couch. He was muscular, very in fact, with dark curly hair. His white t-shirt was ripped and I could see the claw wounds in his stomach. They were very deep, but would heal in the transformation.

"Save him!" Rosalie looked ready to cry. "Please!"

I glanced at Esme and she nodded, placing her hand on my shoulder. She would be ready for the cries this time.

Crouching down, I bit the boys neck.


	81. Emmett McCarty Cullen - Esme

"I was hunting and I heard his screams." Rosalie admitted, clutching my hand tightly as another scream came from the man downstairs. We were sat on Rosalie's bed and she looked just as worried, or even more worried, than I was. "When I saw him he reminded me so much of Henry, and I had this strange feeling rush over me. I killed the bear and then carried him home."

"How far away where you?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "About a hundred miles away, maybe a bit more. It was just outside Gatlinburg,"

I gasped. That was a long way away. "I'm impressed that you managed to control your thirst all the way back here."

"It was hard. My head was screaming 'Drink, drink, drink!' but my heart controlled me this time. I couldn't drink his blood. Something about him made me what for him to live. Carlisle has to change him."

"He has, you watched, as he'll pull through."

"But what if the man hates me for being changed like I hated Carlisle?" She sobbed.

I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a hug. "Rosalie, you saved his life. Don't worry about his reaction. You have to be there when he wakes up. He'll panic if he sees Carlisle and Edward, two complete strangers to him, standing there."

She thought for a moment and then nodded. We got up and headed downstairs. She knelt down beside the couch and took the mans blood covered hand. Then she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. "Esme, can you help me clean him?" She asked me, looking up at me with deep eyes.

I nodded and moved down to kneel beside her and took the sponge that had been floating in the water. We started to clean the visible skin, rubbing the blood off. The whole time I had taken a breath, still not trusting myself around so much blood. Thankfully his wounds were beginning to heal. Rosalie took great care with washing his face, ringing out the sponge before dabbing the areas around his eyes and mouth and nose.

I had never seen Rosalie like this before, so vulnerable and caring. She caught me staring and gave me a little smile before turning her attention back to the man. I continued washing the blood off his arms, feeling the thick bands of muscles under his skin, wondering how someone so strong could be so badly wounded from a fight with a bear. Then I remembered that he had just been a human at the time.

I was aware of Edward and Carlisle watching us, their eyes burning holes in our backs. Neither of them moved, they stood there as still as statues.

By the time we had finished the water in the bucket had turned into a red shade and Carlisle took it to wash it out. I was thankful for him but wished he would say something. I glanced at the clock. He had to leave in fives hours. Would he be back in time to be there when the man woke up?

"He rang the hospital, Esme, and told them he wouldn't be able to come in till Monday. He told them his son - me - was ill and he had to stay to look after him. They asked he wanted to bring his son to the hospital but he reassured him they would be fine at home. So yes, he will be here when the man wakes up." Edward told me with a little smile.

I sighed with relief. Carlisle joined us in a couple of seconds but didn't say anything still. I went upstairs and got a pair of trousers and a t-shirt and brought them downstairs. "Rosalie, will you help me? He needs to change out of those clothes."

She nodded and together we started to undress the man, taking off just his bloody shirt and trousers and putting him in the clean set of clothes. I tossed his old ones to the side for now. The trousers had been fine, it was just the top that would have to be binned.

Rosalie went back to kneeling beside the man and taking his hair and I stood, resting on hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

"Esme! Carlisle!" Rosalie called from downstairs. "He's waking up!"

I got up from where I was lying on the floor with my painting in front of me and headed out of the bedroom. Carlisle was walking over his office at the same time as me and waited for me at the top of the staircase. He took my hand, squeezed it and smiled at me, before we headed downstairs into the living room.

The man was moving, ever so slightly, his fingers were twitching. Carlisle let go of my hand to join Rosalie in front of the man and I stayed where I was at the doorway to the living room. Edward came to stand with me and gave another encouraging smile.

It was half an hour before the man woke up. He looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"Your safe," Rosalie told him softly.

"Where's the bear?" He asked, still looking around the room. "It was right in front of me, and then everything went black, and then there was this terrible pain, I thought the bear was finishing me off, and then it just stopped..."

Rosalie hushed him gently. "The bear isn't here, it's dead."

"Dead? How did it die?"

"Well...I killed it."

He sniffed. "I refuse to believe that an angel would possibly kill another creature." That earned him a smile from Rosalie as he referred to her as an angel. "Who's house is this? It's very neat."

"Thank you," I said and he turned his head to look at me for the first time. "Your in our house, dear."

He looked at me and then gave me a little smile before turning back to Rosalie and Carlisle. "What was that pain?"

Rosalie exchanged a glance with Carlisle and he started to explain. I noticed that Rosalie didn't take the man's hand again, but stayed close to him that they were nearly touching. The newborn looked too busy trying to work this all out to be any danger to my daughter so I relaxed.

"A vampire?" Emmett repeated in disbelief once Carlisle had finished.

My husband nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I've never liked garlic, so that won't change now. But will I have to drink human blood every day?"

"No. My family and I are different from the vampires you hear about in stories. Many things are different actually. We choose a different way of life, we survive off the blood of animals. You can follow this path, or you can go off and live your own life." Rosalie winced at that. "Of course, just because we drink animal blood doesn't mean that human blood doesn't appeal to us, sometimes our first gets the best of us." He glanced at me. "Wemight slip up from time to time, but we still drink animal blood. We are friends of humans."

The man looked deep in thought for a moment. "If I stayed here, you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Of course not. You would become part of our family if you want to."

"Family?" The man repeated.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Esme, is my wife, she's stood at the doorway with my son, Edward. And Rosalie next to you is my daughter. Rosalie and Edward aren't my children by blood, we adopted them after they changed, and they choose to live with us. You have that decision now."

"I would love to have a family again, I am a pretty good brother. My old family needed me to look after them." The man stopped to think again and then nodded. "If you'll have me, I'll stay."

I smiled and Carlisle caught my eye.

"So you guys aren't angels?" The man looked back at Edward and I and then Rosalie. Then his eyes went to Carlisle. "Your not God?"

I stopped myself from chuckling at that.

"No," Carlisle said softly to the confused man.

"Who saved me?" He asked. "I don't remember much, just this flash and then the bear falling backwards away from me, and then blackness. After that everything is forgotten."

"That's because you were in that blackness for a whole two days." Carlisle told him. "And Rosalie saved you,"

"You saved me?" He looked up at Rosalie, who nodded, looking embarrassed. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome." She said, smiling widely. "Now, what's your name?"

"Emmett. Emmett McCarty."

She beamed down at him. "Now you are Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you want to be of course."

He nodded. "Emmett McCarty Cullen," He repeated. "Sounds nice, I like it. Will I have to call you father?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled. "If you want to," He looked surprised at how well Emmett had taken the news of his new life as a vampire, just as surprised as I was.

"And your going to be my mother?" Emmett's eyes moved to me and I nodded, joy flooding through me as I looked down at my new son. "Hey, brother." Emmett said to Edward, who chuckled. "Hey, sister." He said to Rosalie.

"Would you like to go hunting, Emmett?" Carlisle asked him. "That itching feeling on your throat, is it strong?"

"It's burning," Emmett told him. "What are we hunting? Can we hunt something big? I wouldn't mind hunting bears."

"There are a few bears around here." Edward informed him.

Emmett sprang to his feet. I hadn't realized how tall he was, almost as taller as Carlisle, maybe a little taller than Edward, definatly taller than Rosalie and I. And those muscles made him look even more deadly. Of course I wouldn't use deadly as a word to describe my newest family member, the words bubbly and energetic seemed to fit him better.

"Then let's go hunt some bears!" Emmett exclaimed and Rosalie led him out of the room with Edward following them.

Carlisle joined me at the doorway. "Ready to go hunting?" He asked me, running his hand through my hair.

I nodded, relieved to finally be talking to him. "Yes,"

He kissed me softly before taking my hand and leading me out of the house. I watched as my daughter and two sons raced off into the forest, Emmett racing alongside Rosalie as Edward took the lead.

"Maybe Emmett will be what Rosalie needs to be happy," Carlisle muttered as we started to race after them.

"I hope so," I whispered.


	82. Cars - Carlisle

Emmett had changed everyone in the family, in a good way. Rosalie was a lot happier with her new life now, I had often seen the two of them working on a run-down car Rosalie had found in a ditch one night after hunting. She had been looking for a car of her own for a while, and she had wanted a challenge, so she had eagerly taken the old car out of the ditch and back home.

She had been working on it for a while, and because I was always busy, Esme didn't know much about cars and Edward didn't want to help, Rosalie had been desperate for help, and Emmett had eagerly offered that hope. I could hear them now outside playfully arguing over what color they should paint the car when they were done.

Esme had just been pleased because she had gotten a new son who was fun to be around and was already calling her 'mother' after just two weeks of staying with us. I too was pleased at how well Emmett had taken to his new life as a vampire, of course he was still a little upset that he couldn't go to town yet and he missed his family dearly, but he was a laugh to be around and cheered the place up. Esme had bought him some clothes and he had thanked her like she had just given him a house of his own. I remembered the look on Esme's face when Emmett had first called her 'mother', how much joy and delight that had been glistening in her eyes.

Edward was glad that he finally had a brother to talk to about sports and other subjects that he never had the chance to talk to me about. Whenever Emmett wasn't helping Rosalie with her car or Esme with moving the furniture when my wife decided she didn't like where it was, I would walk home to find my two sons watching the sports, laughing and picking their favorite athletes. They would talk about girls a lot as well, Emmett did most of the talking.

I leaned back in my car, folding the corner of my page back. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. Edward's gentle playing was playing downstairs, Esme was listening to him.

"I think blue is a much better color than red," Emmett was saying. He always kept his voice gentle when he was with Rosalie.

"It's a boy color though, and this is a girl car." Rosalie argued playfully, again her tone was always different whenever she spoke to Emmett. The two of them were forming a close bond and I wondered if Rosalie would be to Emmett what Esme was to me, someone I loved with all my heart and never wanted to loose. Would they become anything else than friends though?

"How can you tell its a girl car though?" Emmett had always been surprised at how much Rosalie new about cars. You would never think that Rosalie who was always dressed in dresses or skirts with her hair tied back would spend her free time not shopping but getting dirt and grease on her skin while she fixed the car she had already become fond of. She loved that car she had found and really couldn't wait to finish it. I had been surprised at her knowledge of cars as well, and was still a little miffed when she and my sons were in a conversation on cars. But Esme was even more confused when it came to cars, it was like her children were speaking in a different language or something.

"It just looks more like a girl car than a boy car." Rosalie said, and I knew she would have shrugged as she said that. Then there was a squeal of surprise and a splash of water. "Emmett!" She screamed, still playful. "I can't believe you just did that! I'll get you back for that!" From downstairs I heard Edward chuckle in amusement. He was enjoying the happier, less grumpy Rosalie as much as Esme and I were.

I got out of the car, placed the book back on the bookshelf and headed downstairs. The first thing that greeted me was the sound of Edward's playing, he was playing the melody he had made for Esme and I for our wedding. The second thing was my wife's beautiful scent.

She was stood with one hand on the black shiny piano, listening to Edward play with her eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, pulling her closer to me, making her yelp in surprise. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. She sighed contently and continued to listen to Edward's playing. Edward's hands ran over the keys smoothly over the keys and the melody brought back a happy memory.

"Ah, there you are!" Emmett raced into the room and ducked behind Edward, stopping him from playing. Edward smiled as Rosalie rushed into the room, drenched from head to toe and carrying a bucket filled with water. "She's trying to kill me!"

"Water doesn't kill vampires, Emmett, we can swim really well." Edward rolled his eyes. "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Emmett, you can't behind Edward, I will get you back!" Rosalie threatened.

"If you really must get pay-back, can you do it outside?" I asked them softly and Esme flashed me a look of gratitude. Emmett was out of the room in a flash, probably going to find the water hose. Rosalie followed him.

"Thank you," Esme gave me a little smile, her dimples showing. "I do love them both, but I just did the floor."

"I understand," I said before kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Wow Rosalie I have to say, I'm impressed." Edward praised. Rosalie had called us all down to the front of the house and we had been surprised to see that the car was finally done, painted and all. It was stunning.

Rosalie gave a proud smile. "I couldn't have done it without Emmett," She gave Emmett a shy smile. Esme and I shared a look. We knew that shy smile very, very well.

"You did most of the work." Emmett shrugged, but he looked pretty proud himself. "Hey, why don't we take it for a spin around the town? I've never been in a car before, we didn't need one in the mountains."

Rosalie nodded. She had taken her drivers test a few weeks ago and had been dying to drive for the first time in her own car. "See you later," She waved to us before she and Emmett climbed into the car.

"Edward, do you want to come?" Emmett asked, stopping from getting in the car to look at his brother. Edward gave a nod of his head and got in the car as well and Esme and I watched them drive off.

J wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "We have the whole house to ourselves." I whispered saucily into her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

She smiled. "How rare,"

"Indeed," I agreed before picking her up and carrying her back into the house. It was very rare now that we had three children to have some alone time together.

I treasured our moments alone very much and enjoyed every single second of them.


	83. Comforting Emmett - Esme

I had never gotten over how relaxing a bath was. The warm water washed up gently beside me, the candles burned brightly, their scents filling the air, the faint crackling off the bubbles was all I could hear except for the movement of the water. My eyes were closed and I was in complete relaxation when a loud bang sounded through the house, making me jump. Water splashed over the edge of the bath as I jolted up in alarm.

"You idiot!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, it's your fault!"

"My fault? You pushed me into it!"

Of course the sound of Edward and Rosalie arguing was nothing new to my ears. I lifted myself out of the bath, wrapping the towel around me and darting into my bedroom to quickly get changed. They continued to argue as I made my way down the stairs to talk to them.

"I'm not cleaning this up when it was clearing your fault."

"Someone has to clean it up."

"You do it!"

"It was your fault! I shouldn't have to clean up after you."

I walked into the room. "What's wrong?" I asked, but stopped when I saw the mess the living room was in. Several vases had been smashed, but the loud bang had come from the piano. It had been pushed over onto it's side. The noise and weight of the grand piano had made the whole house shake. I was glad to see that it wasn't broken, on the outside anyway.

"Rosalie was mad at Emmett and me but of course she blamed me." Edward started to explain. "She charged into the room and lunged at me, pushing me into the piano and into the vases."

I noticed that Rosalie's hair was covered in glue. I rushed over to her. "Are you OK?" I asked, knowing how attached Rosalie was to her beautiful blonde hair.

She sniffed. "I didn't see the bucket on the door, so when I opened it, it fell on me!" She glared at Edward. "I will get you back for this!"

"Emmett did it as well!" Edward defended himself.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked. I couldn't smell his scent.

Edward shrugged. "He went hunting I think, I can't remember, I was too busy getting chased and almost attacked." Rosalie rolled her eyes at that.

My eyes widened. "You let him hunt alone?" Emmett only knew one place to hunt, and that was close to humans, so close that Carlisle and I always made sure that at least one other member of the family went with our new son to make sure he didn't hurt anyone.

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand, gasping. Edward read my thoughts and said confidently, "We'll find him, he couldn't have gone far."

* * *

After Rosalie had washed the glue from her blonde hair, we left the house. We found Emmett after ten minutes of searching the woods. My nostrils had flared as I approached where he was, the scent of human blood strong and making my thirst burn. I reminded myself that I didn't want that, to become a monster, and thought of what Carlisle would think if he found out I had drunk from another human. Of course my total of killing humans was no longer one, but nine, it had grown over the years, much to my horror. Carlisle had never told me he was disappointed in me, but comforted me. Although I wondered what he really felt, what he thought.

Emmett was crouched by an oak tree, his back arched and he let out a hiss when he saw us coming. His eyes were bright red and I saw a trickle of blood run down from his mouth. The bodies of four hikers were in the clearing. Rosalie went over to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed instantly under her touch and I heard her talk to him softly, like a mother would when she was reassuring her children that everything would be OK and that they weren't in trouble. Edward started to dig holes into the ground to place the bodies in and I helped him, not caring that I was getting muddy hands and dirt under my nails.

Then we took Emmett home. I watched Rosalie careful and had never felt more proud of my daughter as she took care of Emmett, who was shaking and just realizing what he was doing. She told him over and over again that it was alright and things would be fine as soon as we got home. I ran alongside Edward, who didn't speak until we got home and he went to call Carlisle. As much as I wanted to talk to my husband, I decided that speaking with Emmett was much more important right now.

He was sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him. "Emmett, it's OK dear,"

"It's not OK though, Ma, I killed five people. Not just one, but five. Five! I thought that we were different from normal vampires."

"We are," My voice was soft and comforting and I soon saw him relax even more, but maybe that was just because Rosalie was massaging his back. "But that doesn't mean we aren't tempted by human blood. I should know."

He raised his head to look at me with quizzical eyes. "You've killed people before?"

I nodded. "Yes, nine," Even though it was hard to admit and made me wince with guilt, I knew that I had to tell him this. "Over the years. I've found it hard to ignore human blood, and I still do."

"How did you get over it?"

"I haven't, not really, but I know that I have to move on with my life and leave the past behind me. We all do things that we regret, but I'm sure that you will try from now on not to give in to the thirst again."

He looked doubtful, and then gave a little nod. "I will, I promise."

"You know what got me through all of it though?" I asked and he gave a little shake of his head. "Carlisle did. He was always there for me to comfort me and tell me everything would be alright. I can't imagine getting through all of the guilt without him. We are all here for you Emmett," I glanced at Rosalie. She met my gaze for a second and then looked back at Emmett. "We all are."

"Esme?" Edward appeared the doorway, phone in hand. "Carlisle would like to speak to you."

I got up and received the phone from him, hurrying upstairs into our bedroom and shutting the door behind me. "Hey, honey."

"Hello darling. Is Emmett OK?"

"Yes, he's fine now, he's sorry for what he did. Don't speak about it when you get home, he's so sorry and worried you will be angry." He hadn't said that, but I didn't have to be Edward to know that. "How was your day?"

"Alright, the hospital was quick busy, there was a car crash and a husband and wife were badly hurt. They are alright now though, thankfully." He told me. "How was your day?"

"Well I was planning on having a relaxing bath, but Rosalie and Edward got into a fight. The boys played a trick on Rosalie and she got glue in her hair. Edward's piano got toppled over but we put it back up to its normal stand and it's not broken, it works still. Rosalie forgave them, Emmett was easily forgiven, Edward not so much. So it was a normal morning."

He chuckled. "I'll be back home in about an hour or two, and then maybe I could join you for that bath."

I smiled. "Maybe, if the children haven't caused more trouble."

"I'll see you later, dear. I love you,"

"I love you too, bye." I said and waited until he had hung up the phone before flopping down on the bed.

I was worn out and not for the first time, I wished that we could sleep. It would be nice to just drop off into darkness away from everything for a few hours and just relax.


	84. Valentine - Esme

I loved Valentine's Day. It was one of my favorite times of the year, other than Christmas and my families birthdays. Carlisle worked for four hours today, but he always left me little notes around the house as I cleaned it and he called home every hour to talk to me.

Another reason I was enjoying this Valentine's day was because Emmett had asked me if I could buy a rose for him. He was planning to give it to Rosalie. The two of them had grown very close these past months, and Edward had told me that they were both unsure if they could tell the other one their feelings - like Carlisle and I had been. Rosalie was a little embarrassed and Emmett was just unsure of himself, whether he was good enough for Rosalie.

The first note I had found had been taped to the back of my closest. Carlisle had known I had been wanting to sort through my wardrobe, so he had parted the rail of hangers into two sections to create a gap in the middle, where the note was stuck to the wall.

_Esme,_

_Every day you make me feel like the luckiest man and husband in the world. Just thinking of you makes me smile. I hope that one day I can put into words just how much you mean to me, but I feel like words cannot describe perfect. Every day you give me another reason to love you. _

_Love from Carlisle_

I took the note from the back of the wardrobe and smiled as I re-read it. Carlisle always knew how to make me feel like I was melting. I would go down to the hospital and wait by his car for him, I decided. I pulled out a black pencil skirt and a light pink blouse, running a shower and jumping in before drying off and getting changed into the outfit. I went to the jewelry box that Carlisle had given me after two years of marriage and opened it.

Lying on top of all the other bracelets was a golden chain with rosy pink flowers dangling from it. My smile widened as I slipped it onto my wrist. It fit perfectly and I played it on the same hand where my bracelet with the Cullen sign was on. Emmett and Rosalie now had pendants with the family crest on, Emmett had a wrist band made out of leather like Edward and Carlisle did, and Rosalie had a necklace. Both of them had loved them.

I got ready and left the room, going downstairs to find Rosalie pacing in the living room. She was constantly glancing out of the window where Emmett and Edward stood, her eyes only landed on Emmett though.

"Rosalie, is everything alright?" I asked, instantly forgetting about the plans I had made, I was now worried about my daughter.

She sighed. "Emmett just gave me this rose. It's beautiful. But I don't deserve it, I don't deserve his affection."

"Come here, let's sit down and stop talking nonsense, shall we?" I asked and we moved to the couch. She sat down and hugged a cushion close to her chest, looking at her feet which were on the couch as well. I didn't remind her to put her feet on the floor, she didn't have muddy boots on, unlike Emmett had the day before. "Now, why don't you deserve Emmett's affection?"

"Because I was a brat when I was a human. I treated other people like slaves, I acted like I was the most important person around. Emmett deserves someone who wasn't selfish, who was nice to everyone, like he is."

I took her hands with mine and smiled at her reassuringly. "Rosalie, you and Emmett are perfect for each other. I've watched you, I know soul-mates when I see them, and so do Edward and Carlisle, we all know that you two are meant to be with each other."

"I told him about my past, you know?" She asked. "I admitted what happened to me and he just stood there looking at me. He didn't say anything, so I just left. The note he left in the note said 'I'm sorry' but I don't know if I can tell him that I love him."

I smiled as she confessed that she really did love Emmett. "What if you were sure of Emmett's feelings for you?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded."I would feel so much more confident if I knew he returned the feelings. I know its selfish making him go first, but what can I say, I'm Rosalie."

"Rosalie, you are not selfish. Your parents brought you up that way, but I see you as this kind and beautiful and friendly girl who can be a great friend, daughter, wife and sister. We all love you. I'm going to ask Edward to ask Emmett about his feelings, OK?" Rosalie nodded and I thought, _Edward, I need you to do me a favor. In your conversation with Emmett, slip in Rosalie, ask him what he thinks about her. I'm going out for at least an hour, and when I get back I want to know what happened, and I want to find this house still standing, I know you three and your games. Thank-you._

I got up, told Rosalie where I was going and that everything would work out with Emmett, before leaving the house and walking down the street. I wasn't in any rush, Carlisle didn't get off work for an hour yet and it would take a while to walk to the hospital.

* * *

Carlisle looked shocked and surprised all at the same time when he saw me stood beside his car. He picked me up in his strong arms, spun me around so my hair blew out behind me, then placed me lightly on my feet before cupping my face and kissing me.

"Hello, darling." He said once the kiss ended. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Hello," I smiled up at him. "How was your day?"

"Perfect now, your here. How was yours?"

"I found your notes, all of them, my favorite has to be the one at the back of the wardrobe though. And thank you for the bracelet, I love it." I said and he raised my hand with the bracelet on. "It's really pretty,"

"As are you, my dear, but beautiful is a much better word to describe you."

"If I could, I'd be blushing right now. Thank you, Doctor Cullen. Now, shall we go home?"

"One minute," He said before leaning down and capturing my lips again. "Alright, now we can go home."

On the way home I told him all about Emmett and Rosalie, the gift Emmett had bought her and Rosalie's embarrassment and the little talk I had with our daughter. Carlisle looked a little stunned when I first mentioned that Rosalie and Emmett had feelings for each other, but then he was glad that they would find happiness together.

"You are meddling in their relationship, Esme." He teased as he parked the car outside our house.

I smacked his arm playfully. "Edward is as well. Although I did ask him to."

Carlisle laughed and got out of the car. I quickly got out as well and joined him. His arm wrapped around my waist as we walked up to the door and Carlisle opened it. We found Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch talking. Edward's scent was weaker than their's, so he had probably gone hunting, or down to the town to buy more music sheets.

Carlisle took my hand and led me upstairs. "Let's give them some alone time together." He suggested, closing the bedroom door behind us. I agreed and kissed him. He pushed me back gently so I was against the wall.

"I've missed you," I whispered as Carlisle trailed kisses down my neck.

"I've missed you too." He said against my skin, making shivers of pleasure run down my spine. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."


	85. First baseball game - Esme

I had never seen Rosalie so happy before. She was smiling as she walked into my room. She sat down on my bed, looking like she could barely contain her excitement. The boys had gone hunting, so it was just the two of us in the house, she must have something very private and important to talk to me about, something she had had to wait for the house to be free of boys before she told me.

"Emmett kissed me!" She blurted out.

"That's great!" I smiled at her.

"It was amazing. I had never kissed anyone like that before, I had never gotten butterflies before they kissed me, I had never felt that way before when I kissed someone! Wow! That's all I can think of right now, that kiss."

I listened as she told me what had happened. "So when you went out to meet Carlisle at the hospital yesterday, Emmett came in without Edward and asked if he could talk to me. I was nervous, of course I was, because I had known he and Emmett had been talking about me. I tried to look busy and surprised when he came in. Then he sat down and told me that ever since he had opened his eyes from his transformation, he had felt something for me, that it only took him an hour of hanging out with me that he knew it was love that he felt for me. He said that I was the thing that made him look forward to this life, more than the power and the strength he got by being a vampire. He also said that he would understand if I didn't share these feelings. I had always thought that I would be the one of the two of us who would be unsure of the others feelings, but it turned out we both were. I told him I loved him as well and then he kissed me."

"I'm happy for you two," I congratulated her and she smiled with happiness.

"I hope that one day our relationship is as strong as yours and Carlisle's." She said. OK, that had taken me by surprise.

"Carlisle and I have been together for six years now, and one day you and Emmett will have a bond like ours." I told her and then I heard the door opening downstairs. "The boys are back," I warned her and she laughed before we went downstairs to greet them.

* * *

Thunder growled in the sky and lightning lit up the sky. The rain was holding off, for now. We were all stood in a grassy clearing, dark clouds covering the sky. Baseball had been Emmett's idea. He had suggested it a few weeks ago, but because of the noise created when the ball hit the bat, we had to wait for a storm. Since we had nothing else important to do and Carlisle wasn't on hospital duty tonight, we had decided to go out and play. Edward had already bought all the equipment and Emmett explained the rules to us again before we started. I was the one to catch the ball, Emmett didn't tell me the actual name for it but that didn't matter, and Rosalie and Emmett made up one team and Carlisle and Edward made up the other. I was quite content by watching and catching the ball, and this way I could make sure they didn't cheat. Even Carlisle cheated sometimes.

Rosalie hit the ball, the sound drowned out by the growling thunder, and she shot off towards the first base. The bases were stretched far apart, but they were easy for a vampire to run. The ball sailed off into the forest with Carlisle running after it. I watched, listening carefully and looking at Rosalie's feet to make sure she wasn't cutting any corners. Human eyes wouldn't be able to see anything but the white blur her trainers made, but my vampire sight helped me out a lot. Carlisle then appeared at the fringe of the trees and tossed the ball towards me. It sailed through the air and I caught it. Rosalie let out an annoyed hiss and tossed her hair as if it didn't matter she didn't get the point.

Emmett was next and his powerful hit smacked the ball further than Rosalie's had done. Edward went after it this time while Carlisle appeared my side and laid me a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Enjoying the game?" He asked.

"Not as much as I am enjoying the family time," I told him, trying to focus on where Emmett was and listening for Edward, but my husband's presence was proving that difficult. "Now stop distracting me so I can focus." I ordered playfully.

"I didn't know you found me that distracting love, but I'll leave you if you want." He said, kissing me on the cheek again before darting away to stand at the other side of the clearing.

Edward appeared and threw the ball to me but Emmett had already crossed the last base. I moved to stand in the center of the clearing and Carlisle lined up to take the bat. I had to throw the ball as well due to our shortage of numbers. Carlisle gave me a wink and I threw the ball forward. He hit it, sent it flying into the forest with Rosalie racing after it, and started to run towards the first pace. I returned to my spot behind the last base and waited. I caught the ball just in time.

"You may win at chess my love, but your going to have to work a lot harder to win at baseball as well." I teased.

He got me back for that though. When Edward was running over the bases, Carlisle took my face in his hands and kissed me so the ball thrown by Emmett sailed right past me.

"Cheat!" I accused.

"It was a chance to kiss you, so I took it." He said, winking, his British accent coming out and making me melt inside.


	86. A welcomed visitor - Carlisle

__The hospital wasn't too busy today, so I spent most of my time on the phone with my wife, or Edward. I didn't speak to Rosalie and Emmett because they were out hunting together. Edward didn't have much to tell me over than Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts were driving him crazy and he asked me that when I came home I talked to the two of them and told them to cut it out because he knew that if he did it Rosalie wouldn't listen and only make the thoughts worse. That was all Edward had to say, apart from a few questions about music in the time I was human, and then the phone was passed to Esme, who seemed delighted to talk to me. I had been working for five hours straight and I had missed her, and by the sound of it she had missed me too.

"Today has been so hectic. I had to buy a new couch because of Rosalie and Emmett, they were just kissing before you ask but they still managed to rip the couch to shreds. I had a talk with them about how you should wait until you are married, it felt strange giving them the lecture my parents had given me, and they seemed to understand but I don't know if they will wait. I did ask them that if they had any more scenes like this one than they should do it somewhere outside the house. I do think that they will get married soon, we got married in under a year didn't we? Anyway other than that I haven't done anything apart from paint and listen to Edward play some music, he wrote a new song and its amazing." My wife was speaking fast but I sat back in my office chair and listened contently to her as she told me about her day. Apart from the Rosalie and Emmett thing, it sounded like she had enjoyed her day, which was good. When she was happy, I was happy, and whenever she was sad I was sad as well because there was something upsetting her.

There was nothing more than I wanted than to run home and kiss Esme, to hold her in my arms and breathe in her familiar, beautiful scent. But I still had another hour to go. I could wait that long, probably.

"Anyway, how was your day?" She asked me, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Not that exciting, I'm glad that there are no injures, but it doesn't help knowing that I am sitting around here doing nothing when I could be at home with you. There was one accident today, a car accident, someone drove into another car and both drivers were wounded but not badly wounded. I wasn't the doctor who treated them though." I told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that you aren't enjoying yourself. Why don't I stop by the hospital and keep you company?" She asked. She was becoming a regular visitor to the hospital, something I didn't have a problem with. The thing I had a problem with was the way that the male humans, doctors, patients and visitors, all stared at her when she walked past. I know that it was that way for me with the female humans and Esme didn't like that. We were both pretty protective of each other and didn't like it when humans stared at our mate with lust-filled eyes.

At first I was a little unsure. There was still blood around the hospital...but I trusted Esme and knew that she would be able to deal with it. And it would be nice to have some company, especially when that company was my wife. "That wold be perfect."

"OK, I'll be there as fast as I can." She promised and then hung up. There was no need for 'I love you's' or goodbyes because we would be seeing each other shortly, although I would have liked to tell her again that I loved her.

I waited for my wife a little impatiently. I wanted to see her face again and hear her voice. I thought about her constantly when I was at work, whenever I was just sat in my office waiting for the next patient to come in. I just wished that Esme could stay with me here, but it was too risky with all that blood even though my wife had been a vampire for several years now. An Esme would get bored here, she preferred to stay at home with our children and design houses or finish her artwork. Besides it was the thought of her that got me through long and dull days.

I heard the sound of high-heels walking down the corridor towards my office and Esme's familiar scent came to my nose. I smiled and dashed to the door. When I opened it she was stood there, the smile she had created the dimples I adored so much.

"Hey," She laughed as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. "Happy to see me?" She asked, kissing my cheek.

"Very, very, very happy." I said, letting go of her and taking her hand, leading her into my office and shutting the door behind her. I cupped her face with my hands and gave her a compassionate kiss. "Thank you for coming, Esme."

"I was growing bored myself, I ran out of paint and Rosalie and Emmett were still out hunting. Edward's pretty focused on his music right now, so there wasn't anyone to talk to or anything to do, so I decided to come and visit my gorgeous husband at work. Do you know where he is?" She asked playfully.

I chuckled. "I might do. What is his name? What does he look like? I might remember him from somewhere."

She played along, her eyes glistening "Well he has the nicest blonde hair any man can ever have, its always soft and perfect even though sometimes its scruffy. His eyes are warm, a golden color. And his body..." She smiled. "Lets just say I'm lucky to have him as my husband. Oh and his name is Dr Cullen."

"Let me have a look for him," I said, going over to the mirror and looking at the reflection. "I've found him."

She laughed and then appeared in front of me, her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips were on mine in a heartbeat.

"God I've missed you," She groaned softly against my lips.

"I've missed you too, but I don't think we should do this here. You just told off our two children for having a little too much fun somewhere that is not their bedroom. We are meant to set a good example..."

"Stop teasing me Carlisle," She said as her hands took off my jacket and tie. She threw them to the ground and her hands moved to my shirt button.

"Mrs Cullen, are you feeling alright? It's just the Esme Cullen I know would never suggest this..."

"Oh that Esme is still here, but the fun Esme wants to come out to play."

"I have no problem with that, but the fun Esme is always out to play, its just the sensible Esme outshines here." I said, growling playfully as she undid the last of my shirts buttons.

She giggled and kissed me again, removing my shirt, pushing it over my shoulders and down my arms and then tossing it to join my jacket. I undid the buttons to her blouse, kissing a trail down from her neck to her belly button and then taking off her top.

Then by some unlucky chance my pager went off.

Esme rested her forehead against my chest. "I guess the fun Esme is going to have to wait a while, huh Doctor Cullen?"

I sighed and nodded in agreement. The two of us slid into our tops again and she did my tie up for me, kissing me softly. "I'll wait here for you," She told me, clearly not ready to go home.

I kissed her again before leaving the office.


	87. Engaged - Carlisle

I was a little surprised when Emmett came to see me at the hospital. I wondered if something was wrong, or if he just wanted to ask another question about being a vampire. After five months I was still surprised that he had any questions left to ask me.

"Carlisle, um, I'm here to ask you something." He said. That didn't take me by surprise, the fact that he wanted to know something, but what did made me curious was how he seemed to stutter and speak slowly, as if worried about what to say next. Emmett was the type of person who didn't think about what he was going to say, he just said it, so this behavior was strange for him.

"Of course, Emmett, take a seat." I offered and my newest son sat down in the armchair opposite my desk. He was fiddling with his fingers, looking down at the floor. "Emmett, is everything OK?" Alright, now I was worried about him. Had something happened? It was so unlike him to be shy!

He swallowed. "Its about Rosie." Rosie was Rosalie's nickname for Emmett, only he was able to call him that without getting an arm ripped off. I was sure that every time Edward spoke to her, he was dying to call her Rosie just to ignore her, but he was smart enough not to in the end.

"What about her?" I asked. Was there something wrong with Rosalie and not Emmett? Or was he linked into this somehow? Or maybe Rosalie was hurt and couldn't make it so Emmett had come to see me instead and tell me what was wrong. I should stop worrying, I really should.

"Well I love her so much, more than anything else in the world, and well I want her to be something more to me than just my girlfriend. I want her to be something like Esme is for you. I see the two of you and its just pure happiness and love. I want that with my Rosie."

"Emmett, are you asking for my permission for you to marry Rosalie?"

He looked down at his hands again. "I know that you aren't her real father by blood, but your the father figure of our family and I wanted to do this the right way."

"You shouldn't seem so nervous. Of course you get my permission, and my blessing, to marry Rosalie. I'm happy for you two."

He looked up and smiled. "Thank you! Wow, I didn't think it would be so easy!"

"So do you have a ring?"

He nodded. "Um, yeah, I kinda already bought one. But that because Edward told me to because he knew you would approve."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Err, that's what I want to talk to you about. Your the only member in the family who has proposed to someone. How did you ask Esme to marry you?"

"Well at first I was nervous, very very nervous, but when I saw the happy look on her face I got more confident." I smiled at the memory. "I proposed to her at night, under the stars, in a candle-field clearing." Emmett didn't snort at that, but I knew he was trying not to, he wasn't that used to romantic stuff. "Rosalie would want a classic, romantic proposal."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know she will. I'm planning on asking her to marry me soon, I can't wait long!"

"I know what you feel like. Don't worry about it Emmett, Rosalie loves you and you love her, it will all work out."

* * *

Esme was delighted when she heard the news and I could tell that she was having a hard time containing her excitement. If she kept smiling so much Rosalie would know something was up. Edward had tried to distract his sister by offering her a chance to play on his piano, something she had always wanted to do but Edward hadn't really allowed. i could hear her now, playing a soft slow sound while Esme was preparing Emmett. Emmett would ask Rosalie to marry him tonight and Esme wouldn't have to contain her joy after that.

When Emmett and Rosalie left (Emmett had asked her if she wanted to go hunting and she agreed straight away) I tried to calm my wife down.

"I just can't believe it!" Esme exclaimed. "When they come home they are going to be engaged! Engaged!"

I smiled at her enthusiastic. "Your reminding me so much of the sixteen year old, the bubbly excitable girl who came ito the hospital at the right time."

She laughed and pushed me backwards so my back fell onto the bed. She crawled over me. "The girl you fell in love with," She said straddling my hips."The girl who grew up and became your wife."

I placed my hand behind her head, bringing her lips down to meet him. She was so perfect, so beautiful, so sexy...

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Carlisle!" Edward shouted up the stairs, making Esme giggle.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett came home the next morning, a big glistening ring around Rosalie's finger and they were both wearing smiles on their faces. Esme gave Rosalie a big hug as soon as our daughter walked into the room and I gave Emmett a pat on the back in congratulations. The girls were off in seconds upstairs to start planning, Rosalie had asked Esme to help her and Esme had been happy to help.

Emmett told Edward and I how he had proposed - they were hunting when he said he had to tie up his shoe, when he showed her the ring. I was so proud of him and happy for the both of them.

Esme and I went hunting with Edward after that and all Esme could talk about was the plans they had already worked out. In the space of half an hour they had already planned the guest list and where they would go to get the dresses. It would be easy for Rosalie to plan the wedding because Esme who had had a wedding of her own would help her, when Esme and I had planned our own wedding we had been lost at first and then we had gotten the hang of it. We weren't masters at it, but we had improved, which was all we wanted. Maybe after fifty years, or even twenty-five, we could have another wedding...and more trips to Isle Esme...

"What are you think about, Carlisle? I know that look on your face, your planning something." My wife accused, laughing. She hadn't stopped smiling and laughing since Rosalie and Emmett came back with the news, but I wasn't complaining.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "You."


	88. Rosalie and Emmett's wedding - Esme

"You look beautiful, Rosalie." I told my daughter, beaming with pride, as I watched her walk around worriedly in her beautiful dress. We had been to ten different bridal shops, but it had been worth it.

She smiled. "Thank you, Esme. Can you do my hair?" She asked and I nodded. She sat down on the stool and I started to brush her long, soft blonde hair with her hairbrush. "Esme, can I admit something to you?"

"Of course." I said.

"I'm nervous."

That took me by surprise at first. I had always thought that Rosalie was the kind of girl who never got scared or never admitted when they did, but I had been wrong. She was a girl, after all, I remembered how comfortable I had been with telling my mother my worries.

"There is no need for you to be nervous, Rosalie. Today is the day that you and Emmett become husband and wife, you both love each other, you don't need to be nervous or worry about anything. What is it you are worried about?"

She swallowed. "Well, I love Emmett, but I can't help thinking that he deserves someone better."

I sighed. "You know I felt the same way about Carlisle, I still do sometimes, because I felt like I was just average. But Carlisle felt that I deserved better, and I guess its just two mates wanting the best for the other one. But Carlisle is the one for me, like Emmett is the one for you."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Esme."

"It's OK. I just don't want you to doubt yourself, Rosalie. You deserve as much happiness as everyone else does."

This time her smile as a happy one, it wasn't forced like the last one looked like it had been.

A knock on the door sounded and Carlisle walked in. "You look wonderful." He praised. "You both do," He added, eyeing the dress I was wearing. Carlisle would be walking Rosalie down the aisle. She had asked him to and he had been so happy and pleased, it seemed that Rosalie was finally starting to appreciate what he had done for her, of course I didn't blame her for hating the thought of being a vampire at first, my thoughts hadn't exactly been what you would call calm when Carlisle had first told me.

Of course now I would never change this life for anything, because I had three wonderful children and a loving, handsome husband who would be with me for all of eternity. It was perfect, I couldn't have dreamed of anything better.

I finished Rosalie's hair for her, she had asked me to keep it down and not in a bun, and it didn't have a single knot in it. My husband gave me a kiss on the cheek as he came to stand beside me.

"I've got to go tell the minister we are ready." I decided. The only guests would be the Denali Coven and that was it, although something told me that this would not be the only wedding Rosalie and Emmett had, they did have eternity together. How many weddings would they have? How many weddings would Carlisle and I have? And Edward, when he found his mate, how many times would he marry her?

My husband gave me another kiss, whispering in my ear, "So beautiful," and smiled at him and left the room. The minister was a nice man who was oblivious to the fact that he would be with vampires, Emmett and Edward found that quite funny. I told him that we were ready to go, gave Emmett's arm a comforting squeeze, and went to sit beside Carmen, the empty seat to my right was for Carlisle.

The music started to play and we all stood up, turning around to watch as Carlisle and Rosalie, her arm through his, walked slowly down the aisle. I glanced at Emmett and saw the huge, cheerful smile on my sons face, his eyes glistening. I could almost taste his excitement.

Carlisle gave Rosalie's hand to Emmett and then came to sit beside me. He took my hand in his and squeezed it, placing them both on his knee. I shifted closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder, smiling, pure happiness rushing through me as I watched the two vampires I loved so much become husband and wife.

Rosalie and Emmett said their vows and even a deaf man would be able to hear the love in their voices and know that the feelings they held for one another were as strong as iron. I watched as they slipped the rings on each others fingers, remembering what I had felt when Carlisle had done that to me and I knew that was what Rosalie was feeling, the tingles going from her head to her toes.

Their kiss was long and compassionate and I was a little uncomfortable, because in my opinion a kiss like that was supposed to be shared by two people in private, so I looked away.

Carlisle chuckled and I looked at him. "I love you," He whispered, touching my cheek with his lips again. "So much,"

"I love you too," I whispered back, my head returning to resting on his shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett had broken apart but their bodies were pretty close. Then the music started to play again and they walked down the aisle with Edward close behind them. We all filed out of the church, Carlisle thanking the minister before we went, and we went outside.

At the reception there was a lot of dancing, laughing, smiling, music and talking. I spoke with Carmen and Eleazar with Carlisle by my side until my husband managed to drag me away for a dance.

"You do look lovely tonight, Mrs Cullen." He told me, looking down at me with warm, love-filled amber eyes.

"But Rosalie is the most beautiful vampire here tonight, that is easy to say."

"I don't know...and even if that was right, you come in a close second." He said softly. "I'm finding it really hard to control myself now, you look so beautiful."

I laughed. "Your going to have to wait a little while longer yet, Doctor Cullen."

He let out a playful growl and winked at me. "It'll be worth it in the end, hard but worth it."

After the reception Emmett and Rosalie drove away in Rosalie's car. I didn't know where they were going for their honeymoon, but it wasn't Isle Esme. As much as I wanted for them to see how beautiful the island was and enjoy themselves, this island was for me and Carlisle, it was our place to go to.

We said goodbye to the guests before Carlisle picked me up and carried me into the house and up the stairs to our bedroom. "I can't wait much longer, Esme." He warned.

"Never can I," I said, reaching up and capturing his lips with mine.


	89. Forks - Carlisle

It wasn't long after Rosalie and Emmett's wedding that we had moved houses to Forks, Washington. I had been looking for a place where it rained for most the year so we wouldn't have to hide inside our house for so long to avoid the sunlight. Forks seemed like the perfect place for a vampire, and at first I wondered why there weren't any other vampires around that part of the country, but then I guess that they didn't worry when people saw them, because people only saw them for a second and then they were dead.

My wife loved the new house and was proud that she had managed to find it in the first place. Hidden away in the heart of the forest was a three-story grand white building with wide windows, a wide grassy field surrounding it, a nearby river that you could hear from inside the house and the forest filled with prey. Of course the inside of the house wasn't as pretty as the outside, but Esme was positive that she could change that in less than a week. She was working hard to get the house cleaned and get everything sorted. We had all offered to help but it was pointless because only Esme knew where she wanted things to go and we found out soon that it was best just to stay out of her way.

For the first week of Rosalie's return she had been talking non-stop of the beautiful cabin Emmett had taken her to for their honeymoon. Esme was interested to find out, and I could tell Edward shared a little interest as well, although he did tell me that he would give anything to be able to block out Emmett's thoughts. I didn't know what my other son was thinking, nor did I want to know.

I could hear the paint brush running up and down the wall of the living room and with it was the sound of my wife's humming. She had told me to sort out my office, because not even Esme wanted to go through my large collection of books.

With a range of books about music, art, science, medicine and history and more, it was safe to say that I was never short on something to read. All of my family, Rosalie included, liked to borrow some books to read on a sunny day or when they wanted to find something out, or they had just grown bored of playing chess.

Edward was in his bedroom where he was writing down something for his music, I could hear the pen scratching over the paper. Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage fixing Edward's car for him, if I listened I could hear their playful joking and the sound of tools.

Then the laughter stopped and footsteps started inside the house and up the room. Seconds later Emmett knocked on my door with Rosalie at his side. "Carlisle, can we make a suggestion?"

I nodded, standing up. "Of course."

"Well, we were thinking, it looks like the sun is about to be covered by the clouds, and neither of us wanted to stay inside for much longer, so we started brain-storming ideas." Rosalie began. "We came up with an idea. Emmett has been a newborn for several months now, his eyes are golden and he can control his thirst, I know he can, I believe in him and so does Esme and Edward, and I know you do to. So maybe we should take a walk around the area, check out the new territory and maybe fit in a little hunt although we are all fine right now."

I did like that idea. "That sounds like a good idea, we all need a break from the unpacking."

Emmett smiled widely at my approval. "Great! Edward is already OK with this. Now for the hard bit, convincing Esme to leave the unpacking behind."

* * *

The wind was strong as I raced through the forest. Rosalie was beside me, her air a blonde flash in the wind as we raced each other after the deer. Forks was just as we had thought, with a healthy population, shops, a few schools, the people seemed so nice and welcoming although Edward had told me after we met them that they were unsure about us because of our eyes and pale skin. I knew that settling in here would be difficult, but we were ready for it.

We were now hunting by the coast, I could hear the crashing of the waves. We had planned to go home, but the lush forest had made us feel our thirsty and it was a relief to finally be able to hunt after being with humans all day, I could tell Emmett was eager to cool his thirst, even Esme seemed thirsty.

Rosalie launched forward, catching the deer by the leg and making the animal trip over. Edward appeared from the right and in less than a second his teeth were deep in the animals soft neck. Esme and Emmett came out of the shadows a few seconds later, laughing and Esme gave her son a playful shove. He chuckled and returned the shove, gently, but it made my wife stumble to the left a little still.

We started to feed, the energy slowly returning to us with every swallow. A tree snapped in the forest and a disgusting unfamiliar scent hit our nostrils. I got up slowly, wiping the blood from my mouth, my eyes darting everywhere to try to pinpoint the company we had not expected.

"What is that scent, Carlisle?" Esme asked, sounding worried.

I glanced down at my wife. Her eyes were wide, but they grew even bigger when I said, "I don't know." A hiss escaped through Rosalie's lips. I moved myself to grow protectively in front of Esme. Emmett tried to do the same with Rosalie, but she was having none of it and moved to his side. Edward was also in a crouch, his lips back in a snarl.

Just at that moment, the scent grew stronger and I heard the padding of paw steps that belonged to a creature which was big in size. No, not just one creature, but several.

Then dark shapes moved towards us. The first thing that came out of the shadows was a long brown muzzle, followed shortly by a massive head of a wolf with two dark eyes and ears flat back against its head. As the shape stepped out of the shadows, I looked at it in shock. It looked like a wolf, but it was much, much bigger. It was flanked by two wolves, a black and a sandy-colored one, and then they were followed by two more wolves.

Esme let out a whimper of terror as the six massive wolves lined up in front of us.


	90. Treaty - Carlisle

**Before yoy read this, I know that there were originally three wolves, but I wanted there to be more because the threat seemed much bigger. Besides, its more wolves in the story!**

I would have been more reassured if I had known what these creatures, these wolves, were, but I didn't. Where they the Children of the Moon? Caius had often talked about them while I stayed in Volterra with them for twenty years. He had said how they were humans who at the full moon changed into a half-man half-wolf form. But it wasn't a full moon tonight, or last night, and they were fully wolves, not have wolf and half human. These were not Children of the Moon. I didn't know where to find that reassuring or worrying.

One of the wolves snapped at Rosalie and she gave a hiss, lashing out at it. Emmett crouched down even lower, ready to fight. "Rosalie, Emmett," Esme's voice was filled with worry but that made her voice sharper. Her two children looked at her and she gave a small shake of her head although she was trembling and they stood up straight.

"We don't wish to fight," I told the wolves. They weren't normal wolves. They would understand. But would they reply?

The wolf in the middle of the group lowered his head and gave a warning growl.

"No, we are not humans, you are right, but we are not want you think." Edward said suddenly. I looked at him. He was staring at the wolf. He must be answering the wolves thoughts. The wolf looked at him, confused but still angry and suspicious. "We are vampires, yes, but can't you tell that we are different? Look at what we are feeding off, our eyes are different."

The wolf growled again.

"We are not a threat to the humans who live around here, we have learnt to control our thirsts. We are not a danger to your families and friends. We choose a different life from other vampires." Edward explained. "You are not what you appear either, what are you?"

There was silence while the wolves glanced at each other.

"Werewolves." Edward told me. "They choose when they change into the forms of the wolves, they are not like those Children of the Moon that you thought of a moment ago. They are different. They are here to protect humans. They hunt vampires. The leader asked me if he could speak to me, but I told him that you were the leader of our family. He wants to speak to you."

I looked over my shoulder at Esme and the others and then down at the leader of the wolves. "Can the rest of my family leave?" Esme gasped and gripped my arm in a silent protest, but I wasn't going to allow her to stay here when the danger was this high.

The wolf dipped his big head.

I turned around to look at Esme, taking her hand and holding it tight. "I'll be OK. You, Rosalie and Emmett should go back home and continue hunting there, I'm sure a few deer are still around there."

"But Carlisle-" She began to protest.

"I'll be fine," I told her gently. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I promise. I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"Come on, Esme." Rosalie said, grabbing my wife's arm and leading her away. Soon it was just Edward, the wolves and I stood in the clearing.

Edward nodded to me and I addressed the wolves. "My family are different from others of our kind, we lie off the blood of animals instead of humans. We have golden eyes, not red, which prove that what I am saying is true."

"They believe you, kind of. They know from our scent that we are different, because other vampires they have hunted always had a scent of human blood lingering around them. And they know you are telling the truth because they see our eyes and know that means we are different, but they are still wary." Edward said to me. "But they still see us a risk to their families, because they know that we still have a graving for human blood even though we ignore that graving. They don't want to risk it."

I nodded in understanding, knowing how much I wanted my family to be safe, these wolves were no different. "I assure you that we will be no danger to your loved ones." I tried to assure them, but they still seemed unsure. "Maybe we could make a promise, a treaty of some sorts?"

The leaders eyes narrowed at first, then softened and his ear twitched.

"He wants you to carry on with the treaty idea." Edward reported. "He thinks that maybe we could come to some agreement."

"Is there one thing that you would like us to promise to never do?" I asked the leader.

There was another long pause and the wolf looked thoughtful.

"They just want us to promise to never kill any of their human around this land, inside their border and in Forks. And that means no more biting humans to turn them into vampires as well."

I swallowed. Would Esme be OK with this? But she seemed content with the three children we had. I nodded. "That seems fair. And in return you must promise not to hunt my family like the other vampires you have and not to reveal our secret to humans, they must not know what we really are, for their safety and for our own."

"He agrees, but if any of us bite a human or changes them the treaty will be forgotten."

I nodded. "Yes, that's fair. That same rule applies for us though, reveal what we are, the treaty is no more. Have we come to some agreement?"

The wolf nodded.

"He agrees. His name is Ephraim Black and he is the leader of the small werewolf pack here. His territory ends at the river we passed on the way here. he doesn't want us to cross it."

Again I nodded, understanding why he wanted to be so sure that we wouldn't hurt his family. I would have done the same thing. "It was nice meeting you Ephraim. Maybe in the future your pack and my family will meet again."

I knew that we both weren't too keen on that thought.

* * *

Emmett was the most eager to hear about what happened with the wolves, I knew he was expecting us to tell him that we had gotten into a fight. Esme had just looked so relieved when we had walked through the door, and Rosalie had known instantly things had gone fine because our clothes weren't shredded. As Edward told them what had happened, I was sat on the couch with my arm around Esme, holding her close and rubbing her arm comfortingly.

After Edward spoke we went upstairs in our room to talk about it together.

"I was so worried about you," She told me. "I wanted to stay with you."

"Trust me, I could have done with your company and assurance back then, but there was such a great risk of the wolves not believing us and fighting us that I couldn't let you stay."

"And what if you had been killed Carlisle? Those wolves are capable of killing vampires, they've done it before. What would you expect me to do after that? Just live through the rest of eternity without you?"

I sighed, pulling her closer to me. "I didn't know you were so scared for me, dear. But let's not talk about that sort of thing. I'm here now, with you, and we have a treaty with the werewolves now, our secret is safer because of that, so is our family,"

She exhaled slowly. "OK."


	91. Bad memories - Esme

I had never been more worried in my life. I had been constantly glancing out of the window of the kitchen into the shadows of the forest just waiting for the shapes of my husband and son to return. But when they had, I had been so relieved that I practically threw myself at Carlisle and hugged him as if my life deepened on it. I wasn't too sure about the treaty with the wolves. Of course I had been glad that Carlisle and Edward and my vampire had managed to get out without a fight, I didn't trust the wolves completely, but why should I?

I tried not to think about what could happen since then, I had been trying to keep my thoughts off the werewolves who were currently living just a few miles away from us. Carlisle had found out a bit more about them, but none of it bothered me as much as the thought of a pack who could and wanted to kill my family being so close. I shuddered at the reminder of their huge claws and sharp jaws.

"Don't worry about a thing, Esme." Edward had told me more than once when he had heard my worried thoughts. I could tell he was growing tired of my constant worrying, but his voice was soft as he spoke. "If it comes to a fight, we'll be alright, I heard one of the wolves thoughts and it turned out that if a vampire bites them then they would die, like a human would die if they got poison in their system. Everything will be fine."

I nodded, although I wasn't completely reassured. It was part of who I was to flinch at the thought of any one dying, but surely I should be pleased to know that we could defeat the wolves if they attacked? But I wasn't a violent person.

Neither was my human.

Carlisle had been cut off from the family for two days now. He would come home from the hospital, greet us all and give me a kiss, before going up to his office and shutting the door. I would go up and check if he really was alright, but I got a feeling that he wanted to be alone.

So right now I found myself sat by the window and not in my husbands lap with his arms around me. Edward sensed my annoyance and distress and came to sit with me, his eyes a little colder than normal.

"For all the years Carlisle has worked as a doctor for, he has never lost anyone. But a few days ago, a human died. Carlisle's deeply affected by that. I tried to tell him that people die every day and that sometimes he can't do anything about that, but he's in deep thought and grief, which is silly because he doesn't know the person. I think its just reminded him of a bad memory."

"What bad memory?" I asked, forgetting my annoyance, instantly worried about my husband.

Edward sighed. "Carlisle is the one who should tell you this, not me, it isn't my place. You should ask him. Your his wife, if he could talk to anyone about it he would talk to you."

I nodded, getting up and going upstairs in a flash. I was worried about my husband and wanted to know what was bothering him so I could help him through it. I hated feeling that he felt he couldn't tell me things.

"Carlisle?" I asked gently, hovering outside his office door.

"Come in,"

I opened the door and walked inside. H was sat at his desk flicking through a book although he never sopped to read anything, which showed he was too deep in thought to focus on the words on the pages. I stayed standing up, unsure whether to approach him or not.

"Is everything OK Carlisle?" I asked him when he said nothing. I hated silence, especially when it was between the two of us. "We all feel like your...distant tonight."

He sighed. "I'm sorry dear, but I'm sure Edward told the the reason I've been quiet. I don't want to bore anyone with my troubles."

"Carlisle, when will you ever learn that I want to help you with your problems? A good wife always helps her husband with whatever he needs, I want to be there for you, hold your hand and I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Please, tell me why the death of this human you don't even know is troubling you so much."

He looked up at me, his golden eyes were filled with pain that made my heart ache. "Because the only time I had felt like I had let someone down, that I had allowed them to do without fighting as hard as I could, was when I was watching the witch burns with my father. I had felt so guilty then, because a life had been lost and I had allowed it to, I just stood there and went along with it. And why? Because I was scared of my own father."

I moved over to his side, cupping his face with my hands and rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs gently. "Why didn't you tell me this as soon as you got home? I know its a painful memory for you, but you should feel comfortable with sharing it with me straight away, of course I would never ask you to if it was too much for you."

"Your right, your my wife, I should tell you. I do feel comfortable, its just that sometimes I wonder if you get bored of hearing me go on about history."

"I'm always interested to know about history, especially about your history."

"I know that now, thank you." He said, pulling me forward so I sat on his lap. His arms snaked around me instantly. "Anyway, enough about me, what did you do today?"

So for the next ten minutes we talked about how unadventurous my day had been, all I had done was finish a painting that had been sitting around unfinished for about a few. I was actually surprised I still remembered what colors I had wanted to use for it - vampire memory was very good. Carlisle was, as always, interested to hear every detail even though I was sure it would be boring. We didn't bring up the subject of the hospital until I asked him how long he had till he left again for work.

"Fifteen hours,"

I tried to stop the smile coming to my face at the thought of how long we had together this time. Last time it had been seven hours. "Well then, Doctor Cullen, I think we should get you out of your work clothes and go downstairs and see the children, Edward and Emmett are worried about you, and so is Rosalie, Edward heard their thoughts."

He smiled. "You make me sound like a child who needs help getting out of their clothes."

I raised one eyebrow. "Are you telling me you don't want any help?"

He kissed my temple. "Of course not, I'd love you to help me."

I giggled as he picked me up and carried me out of the office and into his bedroom. Once he dropped me on my feet I undid his tie for him and pulled it so it slid off from around his neck. Then I stepped back as he shrugged off his jacket and then undid the buttons to his shirt, showing me slowly his smooth cold perfect chest.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Esme!" Edward called up the stairs.


	92. The tree - Esme

I love snow. I had always loved snow. I still remember when I was kid and I would go out with my sister and have snow-ball fights, create snow angels, make snowmen and go sledging down the hills just a few minutes away from our farm. So of course as I watched the snowflakes fall down from the white clouds that covered the sky, I was lost in the happy memories of my childhood.

Edward was sat down next to me writing another music piece. This one was about snow. I was curious and wanted to see what he had done so far, but he seemed so deep in concentration and the words seemed to just come to him that I didn't want him to have to stop, show me and then forget what he had wanted to say. I would have to wait and keep my thoughts off it. But training my thoughts on the snow was not hard at all.

Rosalie was stood outside right in front of the window, dressed up in a hate, scarf and a pair of clothes. Of course vampires didn't feel the cold, but it wouldn't look right for her to be just stood out there in shorts and a t-shirt, the humans would get suspicious, and Rosalie did like dressing up in her winter wardrobe to play the part.

She was watching Emmett pull the large tree across the yard towards the house. That Christmas tree would be the one we would be using for our tree this winter, and I wanted to get a better look at it, although I didn't doubt my sons choice of tree.

As they approached, I stood up and walked to the door, opening it for them. Emmett effortlessly picked up the tree so it was lifted off the ground and carried it inside, placing it in the holder so it stood up straight like it would have done before he had ripped it off - yes, ripped, he hadn't bothered with the saw.

"It's great, Emmett." I told my son fondly, glancing at the tree up and down. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small, it wasn't too large and it wasn't too slim. Emmett always picked the best tree in the forest, and I was surprised he had found this one so quickly. "It's perfect, well done," He smiled, pride shining in his eyes at my praise.

Rosalie and I set to work decorating the tree with tinsel, ball-balls and lights while Emmett sat down to watch the sports on the TV and Edward continued to write down the notes, although he did glance over to see how the decorating was going every once and a while.

After half an hour we had finished the decorating and we stepped back to admire the work. The tree had been just perfect, as I had told Emmett, and now it was decorated it made it so easy to remind myself that Christmas was coming soon. It would be the first Christmas we would have had together, the five of us, my big family.

Carlisle came home an hour later. I went to greet him by the door and he gave me a kiss in welcome. He had been away for seven hours straight, not one phone call home. "I'm sorry love," He said softly, running a hand over my hair. "It was so busy there today, but we got through most of the patients. I have something to tell you though - I'm sorry but I have to be working at Christmas Eve."

I didn't do a very good job at hiding my disappointment as he told me that, he gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but because I took all those days off when Emmett was a newborn, I have to repay them someone, and so many humans couldn't take the night-shirt. You don't mind do you? If I go through the night, I can take all of Christmas off and the next day."

I sighed, but I could see that he was truly sorry, so I nodded, smiling slightly. "It's your job, Carlisle, and if it means to get all of Christmas day off, then you should do it. You know I have always admired your commitment to your work."

He gave me another kiss, his hands on my face, before leaning back to take off his tie and jacket. I waited for him, he noticed that I wasn't helping him with his tie like I always did.

"Esme, please tell me you are OK or not, because if you aren't I can always ring the hospital and-" He began.

I cut him off. "Carlisle, its your job, you can't always stay here."

"Your his wife, Esme." Rosalie reminded us as she moved past to the staircase with Emmett close behind him. "I would be hurt if Emmett picked his work over me, over his wife." She added before heading up the stairs. Emmett gave us both a smile, but I could see he agreed with his wife, and he left after Rosalie.

"Let's go for a hunt," Carlisle suggested, reaching out for my hand.

I nodded and took his head. He led us out of the house and down the road. Once we were in the nearby forest he broke into a run, letting go of my hand, and I hurried after him. He stopped when we reached a stream, slowing down completely and I skidded to a halt beside him.

"If you don't want me to work, then I understand and I will ring the hospital as soon as we get back. Rosalie is right, you are my wife, I promised to always be there for you when you needed me, to always stand beside you."

"But you didn't promise to stick to my side as if we were glued together, Carlisle. Do you think I'm so fragile that being away from you would shatter me completely. Sure it hurts a little not to be with you, but I'm not that selfish that I would ask you to stay away from your work. Yu could get sacked if you take another day off work."

His eyes widened.

"I don't want you to think of me as weak." I whispered.

"Weak? That's not a word I - or anyone else - would pick to describe you. You are anything but weak. Do you think I didn't see you from the corner of my eye when we met those werewolves? I saw you, ready to fight for your family. I know you would give your life for any member of your family. That's not weak. You are strong and kind, not weak." He said softly, moving a stand of my hair from my face to place it behind my ear. "Esme, I only offered because I thought you would want to spend Christmas Eve together."

I sighed. "I do, but I know that if you stay off the hospital any longer than you already have they will think about sacking you and..."

"Esme, they won't sack me. I am one of the top doctors, they need all the help they can get, they aren't going to sack anyone."

"But I'm not asking you to take a day off work just because you don't want me to get lonely."

"Christmas is a time we should spend together, I want to be with my wife and the other doctors will understand. How about I work from the morning to three in the evening?"

I nodded, giving in. "That sounds perfect."


	93. Christmas with the family - Esme

I watched with amusement as my children had a snowball fight outside. A snowball sailed high in the air and smacked Rosalie in the middle of her two shoulder blades, making her spine around. "Hey!" She protested, tossing a ball at Edward in payback.

"Esme, why don't you join in? Then we can have a snow-ball war!" Emmett suggested. Without even saying anything I found myself crouching behind one of the snow walls with Edward as my partner.

I played with them for a while, I didn't know how long, but they do say that times flies when your having fun, and I was having fun. I loved playing with my three children even though they were teenagers and you would expect a mother to play with children who were eight, not eighteen.

It was Christmas Eve and I had somehow managed to get everything done that needed to be done, so I went inside and started to finish reading my book. With three teenagers in the house and Christmas arriving tomorrow, I hadn't had as much time to read my book as I had first thought. I still had a good hour until Carlisle came home, so I might as well read.

Time passed very quickly. When I turned the page over I glanced up quickly, jumping when I saw Rosalie sat on the other end of the couch. "Esme, can I ask you something?"

I quickly slid my book page into the book and nodded. "Yes, of course." Would she be asking about marriage? For me being married to Carlisle was as easy as breathing, it seemed so natural, because we were soul-mates, like Rosalie and Emmett are.

It wasn't about marriage, well not what I had expected anyway.

"Where do you get all of this patience from? I mean you put up with Carlisle being at the hospital for hours on end. Wouldn't you prefer to have your husband with you all the time so you could always talk to him if you needed comfort or advice?"

I swallowed, not knowing how to reply to that. "Well..."

"I mean, if Emmett was away so often, I would get so annoyed. He swore to always be there for me, and if he spent forever at his work I would think that he was more married and committed to his work instead of me. I'm sorry, Esme, I don't want to cause any trouble between you two, but I was just curious."

Edward joined us with Emmett behind him. Edward's voice was ice cold as he growled at Rosalie, "You and Esme are completely different. She can control herself. She can wait, be patient."

Emmett growled at his brother.

"I appreciate you being so concerned, Rose." I told her. "But Carlisle is my everything, I want him to be happy. I told him this."

"But I just thought you were only saying that because he was there at the time and you didn't want to upset him..." She shook her head in confusion.

The door opened at that moment and my husband walked in. I swallowed. Had he overheard us? He gaze me a smile as he dropped his briefcase on the floor and I dashed over to him to greet him and untie his tie for him. He smiled, pleased that I was doing this again, and he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me.

"I've missed you," He whispered.

"I've missed you too," I said. Although my back was facing her, I knew Rosalie was rolling her eyes. Edward cleared his throat and I heard them all leave to continue having a snow-ball fight.

"I want you to pack some bags, love, because we'll be leaving tomorrow after the presents have been opened." He told me, grinning.

My eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

"Well you and I are going to be flying to England. I have some friends who would like to meet you again, and I'm sure the kids would like to have some time alone. I wasn't sure of you wanted to go or not."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do! You really do spoil me, Dr Cullen. Will this be my present for this Christmas?" I asked.

He shook his head. "There may be a few presents under the tree with your name on it."

* * *

Rosalie was given a silver bracelet from Emmett, a music book for playing the piano from Edward because Rose tended to rip up the music sheets he allowed her to borrow whenever she got annoyed or got it wrong. Carlisle and I gave her a mirror, some make-up and clothes. Emmett was given loads of sporty things from all of us, Edward was given art and music objects like books, Carlisle got given medical journals and clothes, and I was given necklaces, clothes, other jewellery. It was a great Christmas.

Although we didn't sleep, my husband and I did like to lie down in our king size bed and talk about how the day was, like a normal couple would do. He gave me a little navy blue box.

"I didn't say that the only presents you would be getting would be under the tree, I wanted to give this to you without the children around." He said, nuzzling my neck lovingly.

I opened the box. The silver necklace had a silver swallow flying as the charm. I smiled and Carlisle sat up to put it around my neck for me, kissing my neck when he was finished.

I titled my head to the side, presenting my neck and his mouth hovered over where my bite mark.

"It brought us together, Carlisle." I reminded him. "It only reminds me of a happy time in my life."

His lips met that part of my skin and I shivered with pleasure. His hands started to move up and down me slowly, then snaked around me to start to undo the buttons to my blouse.

I chuckled softly. "You know we have all the time we will be in England to do that." I said playfully, although I didn't want him to stop.

"I can't wait long," He said, then he pulled me down so I was lying on top of him. The buttons to my top were undone and he pushed it over my shoulders and down my arms and then threw it to the floor.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too, Dr Cullen." I replied.

For the next few hours, I had remembered why I missed the feeling of being with him, and I never wanted to be without him, not for a while yet. The trip to England was a good idea.


	94. Like family - Carlisle

I had missed England. I had been once or twice over my years as a vampire, but being here with Esme and showing her all the famous landmarks of England was the best time of my life.

We had already seen the river that ran past London and I had showed her where my home was again and like she had done before she had asked what it was like to live in London. As we took a walk through the nearby park, we decided to sit down in the grass and I told her about my childhood.

"My mother died giving birth to me and I had no brothers or sisters, so my father was the only family I had. But he was always away looking for vampires and witches, so I hung out at the local bakery. The woman who run it was very nice to me and taught me how to bake cakes and bread, her name was Marion. I did have friends in the town, but I felt more comfortable at the bakery. Marion was like the mother I never had. She taught me so many things, not just about baking, about life and she even taught me my education because my father didn't want me to go to the local school because it was in poor condition. Marion didn't ask for payment and she taught me maths and English and science, we would have little experiments with the science, and she would even let me borrow her books to read. I loved her like she was my own mother. I never felt more comfortable with telling anyone about what was troubling me - well, before I met you anyway - and when she gave birth to little Bethany I felt like I had a sister. Bethany is dead of course, she has been dead for a long time, but she has family here, her great-great grand child who has her own little children. I never forgot Marion and am always thankful of how welcoming and encouraging she was, and I never forget excitable Bethany."

"But as I grew older, I saw more of the world than most people did. I was taught by my father that the world has evil hidden in every shadow. Everyday there was someone else getting burnt on the stake or drowned. I stood there silently, too afraid to question my father, and the deaths of all those innocent people will forever haunt me. I will never forget them, and I wish that I could go back and change everything, I wish I had stood up to my father and tried to convince him how innocent the people really are."

She shifted closer to me. "Carlisle, how come you never told me about Bethany and Marion?"

I shrugged. I didn't actually know the answer to that. "Well, I guess there was never a need to tell you about them. I'm sorry if you feel like I am keeping things from you, but I just didn't know if you would be interested to know about them or not."

"Not interested to learn about the woman who was like a mother to you? Not interested to learn about a little girl who was like a sister? They were like your family, Carlisle. I would have loved listening about them."

"I'm sorry." I said.

She sighed. "It's OK, I guess I was just surprised how little I actually know about your human life when you know mainly all of mine. I feel like I am the one who talks in this marriage and you are the one who listens and comforts me."

"That isn't true," I told her. "And besides, I love listening to you."

She smiled. "How did I ever get so lucky to have a man as perfect and sweet as you as my husband?"

Esme leaned down and kissed me softly. "And I am a little disappointed that I never got told you knew how to bake..."

I chuckled, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There was never really need to say that either."

"When I was baking cakes that time for the homeless shelter?"

"You loved backing them so much I thought that you shouldn't be disturbed."

"I would have loved to be helped by you,"

I shrugged. "I would have loved to help you as well, but the cakes I know how to make are more from the 1600's, you were making really up todate ones."

"Well, I can teach you."

I smiled. "I'd like that, baking is a very human thing."

She nodded in agreement. "And its always fun to bake with someone else, especially when that someone is your husband."

"How long do you want to stay here for?" I asked, worried that she wasn't having a great time.

"Soon. Don't get me wrong, I love England and I'm having fun, but I do miss the children."

I nodded in agreement. "I do too,"

"So how long should we stay here for?" She asked, now it was her who was asking me the question.

I smiled. "Whenever you want," I told her before propping myself up on my elbow, ducking my head down to capture her lips with my own.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Of course I hadn't wanted our little holiday to end, but Esme missed the kids and so did I, and I couldn't take too long off of work, so after two more days in England we flew back to America and went home.

When we got back I was surprised to see that the house was still standing. What surprised me more was that Edward was still intact. Surely he and Rosalie had had an argument which had lead to Rosalie wanting to or maybe even succeeding to break to his arm off. They were at the piano, Rosalie sat on the stool as she played and Edward giving her advice on how to get the best noise from the keys. They seemed to have gotten along just fine over the time Esme and I were away.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Esme asked me as we moved to listen to Rosalie play. Edward stood opposite us, then he leaned forward to lean against the piano.

"Just that Edward has all his limps still intact." I admitted.

Edward grinned.

"Give me more time," Rosalie grinned, making us all laugh.


	95. Having fun - Esme

I was still smiling and giggling as we walked back home.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked, wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"Something Emmett said earlier." I told him. I had been with Rosalie and Emmett in the living room when he had told a joke. "Oh, and when you slipped."

"For the last time, I didn't slip, the mud made me suddenly loose my balance. But I didn't completely loose my balance."

I shrugged. "It was still funny."

"Esme Cullen, I will tickle you." He threatened.

My eyes widened and then I smiled. "Carlisle Cullen, just wait till the kids find out you 'almost' fell in the mud."

"I warned you Esme." He chuckled before tickling my sides with his fingers, making me wiggle and squirm in his arms.

"Let me go!" I begged but he must have been too amused to hear because the tickling didn't stop, if anything he seemed to tickle faster. I continued squirming, laughing so hard that if I was a human I would have fainted from the loss of air.

"Say it, Esme," He seemed to be trying so hard not to laugh even harder.

"OK, OK! You didn't slip!"

"And?"

"And your the most handsome doctor in the world and I love you so much!" I added.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going for, but thank you." He admitted and I could hear the smile in his voice. He stopped tickling me, spun me around so I was facing him and he tilted my chin up so my eyes were looking into his. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded. "Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I love you," He whispered before kissing me sweetly.

"And can I tell you something?"

He nodded, grinning. "Of course."

I stood on my tip-toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too, so much."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I would have liked to say that my chess had become better and better since I had been turned into a vampire, but playing against Carlisle was proving to be just as hard as it had been all those years ago.

The children had gone hunting when we got back, Edward saying that he didn't want to hear our thoughts, and I wondered what Carlisle had been thinking. I had been thinking about how cute he got when he was defensive.

Carlisle looked up at me and smiled at me. "Mrs Cullen, what are you thinking about?" He asked, grinning.

I smiled. "Well, we have the whole house to ourselves, why don't we make the most of it?" I suggested and he raised his eyebrows. I leaned across the baord so my face was nearer to his and I stretched my neck so I whispered into his ear, "You know, have a bit of fun."

He didn't say anything, and before I knew what was happening I was picked up and cradled in his strong arms. His lips attacked mine and he carried me to the couch.

"A bit more fun?" He repeated, his hands running down my spine and making my skin tingle under his touch.

"OK, a lot more fun." I said, my hands clutching his shirt and bringing his lips down to mine and kissing him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I snuggled closer to Carlisle's bare chest, running my hand up and down his smooth skin and sighing with content as my hand ran over the muscles he had. We stayed like that for a while, and then got dressed and re-cushioned the couch just in time before the others got back home, but Edward still had that knowing glint in his eye even though we had done our best to tie up, appear like we weren't hiding anything, and keep our thoughts on what was happening not, not what had happened back then.

Emmett and Rosalie played chess and I watched as Carlisle sat on the couch reading and Edward started to write down more music.

"How was your hunt?" I asked Rosalie.

"Quite good, we found some blood not far from here, but we thought we should give you two more time alone. Did you have a fun time alone with your husband?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows.

Emmett chuckled.

I would have gone bright red if I could have. I was so glad I couldn't. "We did actually, thank you very much."

Emmett chuckled some more and Rosalie grinned.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Esme." Edward warned from where he was sat by his piano. "You too, Carlisle."

I glanced over my shoulder at my husband and he saw me looking and grinned. I smiled back, actually pleased he was thinking like that. It was nice to know that.

"Esme..." Edward warned as my thoughts became uncontrolled.

"Sorry," I said, turning back to the game.

There was a knock on the door and we all exchanged glances, confused. Carlisle got up and I followed him. He shrugged his shoulders when I looked at him in confusion and opened the door.

Standing in front of us were two vampires, a male and a female. The male had curly blonde hair and the female had short spiky black air that stuck up in different angles. I noticed straight away their golden eyes.

What did they want?

**Sorry I took so long to upload this but I never have any time right now with horse riding and school and homework and everything. The next chapter should be up on Tuesday, hopefully, I don't know how to write it yet!**


	96. Alice and Jasper - Carlisle

I was sat next to Esme on the couch, her hand was clutching mine tightly, so tight it could break a humans hand, as we looked at the two vampires who were sat opposite us Edward. Edward and the others were hovering somewhere in the room, curious to hear why these two strangers were here.

"Who are you?" I asked, breaking the silence, and I tried to break the silence that had spread over the room. I kept my voice polite.

The black haired vampire spoke. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer to be called Alice. This is my husband, Jasper Whitlock. We don't want to harm your family, but to join it."

"Join it?" Esme echoed.

Alice nodded. "Yes. We've been searching for you for a while now. We want to join you and be part of your family."

"How did you know we were even around?" I asked.

"I saw a vision of you hunting."

"You saw a vision?"

She dipped her head. "Yes, I have a special gift which allows me to see things from the future that could happen. I saw you hunting a deer and was fascinated by your way of life. Jasper and I wanted to be different, not murderers of humans, but we never thought that was possible. When I found out is was, and that there was a family of vampires who lived that way, we came to find you. And now we have!"

"So you want to join our family?"

"Yes, if you would like us to. We believe in the same things you do, that vampires can live off blood without killing humans."

I looked at Esme but it seemed her mind was already made up. She was smiling warmly at Alice and Jasper. Because of the treaty, we weren't allowed to turn anymore humans, but Alice and Jasper were already vampires. Esme had worked this out already.

I turned back to Alice and Jasper, remembering that they were waiting for an answer. "Of course, we would love to have you as part of our family."

"Yay!" Alice cried, getting up and hugging us. "Thank you," She must be so glad that she got the answer she wanted after travelling so far to find us.

"Why don't you take a look around the house and then tell us more about yourself?" I asked.

Alice nodded. She must have already known that there was a spare room in the house for them, because she grabbed Jasper by the hand and led him towards the staircase. Edward followed them.

"Are you ever going to stop smiling?" I asked my wife, amusement in my voice.

She shook her head. "Probably not." She admitted.

When Alice and Jasper had taken a tour around the house and claimed the spare room, they came back down and we talked. It turned out that Alice had no memory of her human life what so ever and had been trying to find out since she had met Jasper. Jasper had been part of a newborn vampire army in the South but had fled when he had killed so many vampires that he wanted to have a new start to his life. They had met at a diner, Alice had been waiting for him there. Esme was fascinated to hear about their story, and so was I, and my wife was overjoyed that she got two more children. Alice seemed to think of us as her parents straight away but Jasper - who could control and fee emotions of humans and vampires, Alice told us - was a little hesitate, his past making it harder for him to trust.

But I guess Jasper was like Emmett. He would do anything to keep his wife happy, and by being with us, Alice was happy, so Jasper would go along with it anyway.

"Jasper, you said you were part of an army." I spoke to the blonde-haired vampire. "Who was the leader?"

"A vampire named Maria. There were two others, Lucy and Nettie, but they soon left to start their own armies and I became Maria's second in command, she trusted me."

"Was she annoyed that you left?"

"I never found out, I left without telling her."

Alice didn't look happy about talking about Jasper's past, maybe it was because it reminded her of a time that she didn't know him. "So, do you live normal lives?"

Jasper looked as if vampires living 'normal' lives was impossible.

Esme answered Alice. "Well, in the morning Carlisle goes to work at the hospital, and I stay here with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. We'd play games, watch movies, listen to music, go hunting or I'd go outside into the garden while they all did whatever they want. Carlisle would come home around lunch time and we would go hunting either as a family or it would just be him and I. Then he would go back to work and we would just occupy ourselves. He comes home sometimes late in the evening, or before midnight or even after, it depends on how long he works for."

Jasper raised one eyebrow in interest and curiosity. "You must have a very important job if you have to work for such long hours and so frequently."

I nodded. "I work as a doctor at the local hospital." I explained.

"How can you control your thirst?"

"I've gotten the hang of controlling it after the centuries of practicing " I told him. "It only gets easier and easier, and I try to take long hours so I can help more people, although of course my family means more to me."

He nodded in approval of my answer.

"How long have you lived here for?" Alice asked, looking around at the house. "It's very nice."

Esme smiled. "Thank you."

"We've lived her for about a year and a half now. In maybe another year or two we'll move to a new place, burn all records that say that we lived here like we always do, and start a new life somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Because people always end up asking why it looks like Carlisle never ages, how he never looks older." Esme explained. "And besides, moving to a new place, to a new house, is always exciting."

Alice smiled, clearly liking the idea of moving. I would have thought she hated it after such a long travel.

When Alice and Jasper went upstairs to take a look at their new room and talk about their new life, Edward took Rosalie and Emmett outside, probably so they could have their own little discussion about this.

Esme kissed my cheek suddenly.

"And the reason behind that was what?" I asked, although I didn't hate the fact she had kissed me, in fact I loved it.

"For allowing them to join our family,"

"There was no other option, I could see that you were happy about the idea of having more children, and I was too."

She smiled that breath taking smile. "Can I kiss you again, just for being so kind?"

"You never need a reason to kiss me, and you never have to ask."


	97. A troubled Edward - Carlisle

Alice and Jasper had changed our lives, in a good way. Jasper's gift to control emotions kept us all calm at bad situations and Alice's visions gave us all good luck when it came to getting money, because she would know the rise in the stock markets before anyone else would.

Of course we had moved frequently to new houses, towns and places over the next few decades, but we found ourselves preferring how quiet and cloudy Forks was, so we moved back in 2004, after moving from Alaska, where we had celebrated the new century. Esme said to me that she had liked how quiet Forks had been and how she had loved the house, so when the time was right, we had all happily moved back down to Forks. The children went to the local high school, I worked as a doctor for the nearest hospital, not the same one as before, and Esme worked on making sure our house was still as in perfect condition as it had been when we had left all those years ago - it wasn't, but she enjoyed the challenge of getting it back into perfect shape.

Edward seemed rather troubled one day when he came back from school. He went straight to his piano, which wasn't that unusual, but he didn't speak or look at anyone, just created a new song that I knew had just come to him because he had never practiced it before. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and stormed outside to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper following her.

Esme looked upset as she watched our son keep to himself. She was stood at the doorway when I came home and even though her back was facing me, I knew she was wearing a confused and hurt look on her face. Jasper had warned me that she had been feeling rather depressed because of Edward's behavior and I was going to comfort her, I had decided that as I drove home from work.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "We should let our son play his music without watchful eyes." I reminded her. "Let's go up to the office," She gave a little nod and turned around. I kissed her sweetly and she gave me a weak smile, following me up the stairs and into my office. I shut the door behind me and sat down in the armchair. She placed herself on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Esme, what is bothering you?" I asked her gently.

She sighed. "Edward, I hate seeing him like this. He won't talk to anyone, he just sits there playing that piano as soon as he comes home from school,"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

She nodded. "Of course I have. He just tells me that he wants to play some music, but I can see that he is lying to me. He's lying! He's pretending that everything is alright when it really isn't. It makes me feel bad."

"Why should you feel bad?"

"Because a good mom should know if her son is troubled, whereas I don't have a clue."

"Most moms don't have a vampire for a son."

She glared at me. "I'm being serious Carlisle, I'm really upset about this. He should feel comfortable with telling me these things...maybe you could talk to him. You two have a strong bond."

"The bond you and Edward is just as strong," I reminded her.

"Can you just please go and talk to him? I want to know if something is bugging him."

I sighed. "Of course I will."

I felt her body relax. "Thank you, Carlisle. It's being troubling me all week."

I ran my hand over her soft hair then down her back in a comforting gesture. "It's all going to be alright, if something is troubling Edward, things will work out one way or another."

Esme went to her small office which was in the room attached to my office to work on some blueprints, and I went downstairs, stopping beside the piano and tapping it to get Edward's attention.

My son looked up at me. "Hello, Carlisle."

"Edward, Esme is worried sick, is there something wrong?" I asked. "You should feel comfortable with sharing things with us."

He sighed. "I don't want to bother you with my troubles."

"So there is something wrong." I said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure you really want to hear about it."

"Edward, tell me. It'll make Esme feel much more better if she knew what was going on, and then we can help you."

He sighed again. "Tell her she can come down and listen, but I don't think you two can do anything to help."

I didn't have to get Esme, she had heard everything and I heard the door of my office open and then she was heading down the stairs slowly, as if debating whether she wanted to know or not in case it made her more hurt, and then she was by my side. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Tell us Edward," I urged him.

He looked up at us. "There is a new girl at Forks High School. Her name is Bella Swan. I was sitting next to her in class today, and...I felt so tempted to kill her and drink her blood, I felt something towards her, her blood seemed to stand out compared to the rest. Never before have I wanted a humans blood more than I wanted hers..."

"Y-you didn't actually kill her did you?" Esme whispered.

Edward looked shocked. "No, I didn't, somehow I managed to stop myself."

"Why don't you just ask to move class?" I asked.

"I have, but there are no more spaces free in the other classes, so I guess I'll just have to put up with it. I would move seats, but there isn't any spare seats, she sat in the only free one."

"What are you going to do if you can't control yourself?" Esme asked.

He sighed. "I can't risk it, I guess I'll have to leave, back to Alaska for a while, until I have calmed down, and then I'll come home and try to sort things out. I need to be around vampires who went from surviving on human blood for so long and then moving to animal blood. Tanya and her sisters must have gone through what I went through."

"What about Jasper?"

"It's not the same, because he could control his feelings, his lust, I can't always depend on him to control my own lust for this humans blood. Tanya and her sisters will tell me how they got through the thirst."

"Do you care about this girl?" I questioned. It made no sense for Edward to go to such extremes just to preserve one human life. And I had heard about what happened when a vampire's thirst is worse when around a certain human...oh no.

Edward looked a little surprised as if he hadn't guessed that there was a chance of him liking this human girl. "I just want to make sure I don't become a monster again." He said after a while.

Esme glanced at me quickly. "You will come back though, right?"

He nodded. "Of course, I promised you I wouldn't leave, well leave without warning. I'll be gone for about a week, maybe more, and I'll be back and then I'll go back to school and try to ignore the thirst."

As much as I hated to hear that he would be leaving, even for a week, I knew he had made the right and most sensible decision.


	98. Danger and contentment - Esme

I missed Edward, but I knew that he had made the right choice in leaving for a while, I didn't want any human getting hurt or killed. And besides, he would be back soon, in a few days in fact. It had been five days since he had left to Alaska, into the welcoming arms of Tanya who apparently thought Edward was there to see her, and he had called us when he had settled in. Carmen reassured me that Edward was sure to come home, that she would drag him back here if she had to. She knew that without Edward a piece of me was missing, like there would be if Carlisle or any of my other children went away for a while.

As I sat trying to read a book on the couch, I found it difficult to concentrate on the words as I read. I found myself thinking about Bella Swan, wondering what she was like and why she seemed to have such a big affect on Edward.

Rosalie hated how our family seemed to ask each other about Bella Swan. "She's just a girl! A human girl who can't play volleyball without hurting someone! She is nothing special, and we shouldn't waste our time talking about her!"

I could see that Rosalie wasn't pleased when the subject of most of the conversations we had in the night when Carlisle got back were about Bella Swan. I was curious to know about this girl, and I found out from Emmett and Alice that she was a clumsy, friendly girl who had moved over here from Florida to live with her father, the chief of police here, Charlie Swan.

Edward came home on a Sunday night and that was when we stopped talking about Bella Swan. He seemed more confident in going to school the next morning and he didn't seem worried that he might come home admitting to Carlisle that he had drained Bella's body of blood.

On the Monday after they came back from school I was nervous and asked Edward straight away how it had gone. He had reassured me and said that he had even spoken to the human girl and she was still alive and that he was learning how to control himself even better. Rosalie seemed in a bad mood when she heard about the conversation he had had with this Bella Swan and she had stormed off upstairs, smashing a vase on her way.

I was picking up the shards of the broken vase when Carlisle came home. I quickly told him that everything was fine and he looked relieved. He didn't want Edward to kill the human or leave anymore than I did. He went up to his office after talking with me for a while and giving me a kiss, and I went back to cleaning up the shards of the vase.

Rosalie came down to say she was sorry, but I told her it was fine and that it wasn't an expensive vase. She then went to Alice had demanded her to true to see the future, but Alice refused saying the future could change and Rosalie got annoyed. Emmett helped me drag her away from her sister before she got too mad and started to break more things, or break Alice. Jasper calmed her down quickly once we had gotten her to stand still and remember that Alice was her sister.

For the rest of the week nothing really happened, nothing big anyway, I never knew what happened at school for my children because they said it was so boring they would rather not talk about it at school. They just said it was a place filled with humans where teachers taught them things they had already learnt before. They didn't complain too much though and always went back to school in the morning.

One thing that puzzled me that was when Edward came home and was a changed man. He was happy, he talked to us and smiled, his music he played was much more happier than it had been when he had first admitted to finding it hard to be around the girl. He must have found away around it! I was glad, but also confused, because I had never seen someone that happy yet stay quiet about it.

I was cleaning the house when Carlisle walked in, looking shocked and surprised. I left my cleaning and hurried over to him, touching his hand. "Carlisle?" I asked. "What is it?"

"He's fallen for her." He whispered.

"Fallen for who? Who are we taking about?" But I already knew the answer.

Carlisle's golden eyes were wide when he looked down at me. "Edward is falling in love with Bella Swan."

I swallowed. Had I heard him right? But I knew there was no other example for Edward's sudden happy mood. He was definately in love, or almost in love anyway.

"In...in love?" I stammered.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Rosalie pointed it out. No one is happy about it."

"I am," I whispered.

"Esme?"

I met his gaze. "Edward is happy because of Bella Swan. So long he's been alone, without anyone special, someone he can talk to about anything. Now he has that person. It might not happy for a while, and he may try to ignore it, but Bella Swan is the best thing that has happened to him. He's happy."

Carlisle sighed and I titled my head to one side.

"She's a human, Esme." Carlisle reminded me.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's a bit prejudiced."

"I'm not saying its wrong that he loves a human and that it shouldn't be allowed, but thing about the danger. Bella is in danger of Edward's thirst getting too strong and the Volturi, and we are in danger of the Volturi as well, because if Edward tells her about us, the Volturi will kill them both and us because we didn't stop him."

"What if she never finds out?"

"Edward is trying to stop that, but we all know that their paths have been entwined."

"Alice will keep an eye out and warn us if things go badly for Bella and our family."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it and he sighed, I felt his body relax and he closed his eyes.

I reached up to kiss his cheek. "For now, why don't we just be happy that our son is so happy. Come, sit down. It's been a while since you've read to me."

He smiled at the fond memory and allowed me to lead him to the couch, where we sat down with my back on his stomach and his arms around me as he started to read to me. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the side of his neck and I breathed in his scent.

For now I was content.

* * *

**Who is excited for Christmas? I am!**


	99. Meeting Bella Swan - Carlisle

Of course when I was told by the nurse that my next patient would be Bella Swan, I was curious to know why she was in the hospital. Many teenagers, all from Forks High School were sat in the waiting room, either sat talking quiet or reading the magazines provided.

Edward met me outside the room and talked to me about what had happened. Her friend had lost control of his car and it had almost crushed her, but Edward had saved her by stopping the car with his hands. I was glad that everyone was OK, that no one had died, but I was nervous and annoyed that Edward had done something so risky. Rosalie would not be pleased. Edward went back inside the room and after I collected the paperwork I needed, I followed him minutes later.

Bella was sat on the end of the hospital bed with Edward stood beside her. She didn't look scared, so she most have been to the hospital many times before now. Why did Edward look so worried and protective? Then I remembered what I had told Esme a few days ago about our son falling in love with the human.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" I asked her as I walked over, stopping to stand with Edward.

"I'm fine," She said as I turned the light board on that was above the bed on the wall.

I checked the photos and was pleased that there was nothing bad. "Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt?" Not even X-rays could see that.

"It's fine."

I lightly started to feel her skull, just in case she was lying, and even though I was trying not to hurt her she winced. "Tender?" I asked her.

"Not really," She said, and that made Edward laugh.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room." I told Bella. "You can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

She hesitated. "Can't I go back to school?" She was clearly not like the other teenagers around here, who would leap at the chance to miss school for the rest of the day and go home where they could play on their computers and games.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." I advised.

"Does he get to go to school?" Bella glanced at Edward, who smiled.

Edward said, "Someone has to spread the news that we survived."

"Actually, most of the school seem to be in the waiting room." I remembered the crowd that was waiting for Bella and the news. Soon they would be shooed out by the nurses, we couldn't have loud teenagers hanging around for no reason.

Bella moaned and covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh no,"

"Do you want to stay?" I asked but I already knew the answer to that. Sometimes even I didn't like staying at the hospital.

"No, no!" She quickly got out of the bed and I watched in case she got dizzy and fell. Of course Edward and I could only try to catch her at human speed. She staggered a little and I caught her before she could really have a risk of falling.

"I'm fine," She repeated what she had said earlier.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." I suggested, wanting to make sure she would be fine. I didn't want to know what would happen to Edward's sudden happiness if Bella got hurt more. It would go for sure.

She tried to protest. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky." I said.

"Lucky Edward was standing right next to me." Bella glared at Edward for a second and I looked at my son also. He must have tried to convince Bella that he had been stood beside her, but she clearly wasn't buying it.

I had to play along. "Oh, well, yes." I turned to Tyler. "You'll have to stay with us for a bit longer." I told him.

He sighed. "Alright then,"

A nurse walked in and came over to me. "Doctor Cullen, you can have a break now,"

I smiled and thanked her before going back to my office and picking up the phone. Esme picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

My smile widened at the sound of her voice. "Hey,"

"How has your day been?"

"Alright, I just met the famous Bella Swan."

She gasped. "You did? What is she like?"

"Well I only met her for five minutes, she was here because she got hit on the head pretty badly when a car almost squashed her, but Edward saved her. I'm worried that she is catching onto the fact that there is something different about us."

"Everyone knows that, golden eyes aren't a natural thing to have or see." She reminded me.

"I know, but she is getting an idea. Soon she might find out."

"If she finds out by her own accord, than we are safe from the Volturi."

"I guess your right."

"Anyway, what is she like in personality?" Esme pressed.

"Nice, but that's all I can say really, because I didn't know her for long enough."

"Well you knew me for half an hour and didn't forget about me for ten years."

"That's because you are you."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Why thank you. How long is your break for?"

"About twenty minutes,"

"I'll be there in two minutes."

Smiling, I put the phone down and waited for my wife to arrive. I hoped that Bella Swan didn't come to the hospital with a lose of blood from a bite mark in her neck.

But I trusted Edward, so I pushed that thought away.


	100. Family meeting - Esme

Carlisle saw my body trembling and took my hand, resting them both on the top of the table. He glanced at me and our eyes met and I sighed, relaxing a little.

We were sat around the table that had no real use to this family beside when we had a family discussion. Carlisle was sat where he normally sat, at the eastern head of the table, and I was by his side. I was worried about what Edward would have to say.

As a large group my children walked into the room, Alice came to sit beside me, rubbing her forehead like you would do if you had a bad headache, and Jasper kept glancing worriedly at her from where he sat at her other side.

Edward was sat on Carlisle's other side and I reached around my husband to touch my sons shoulder. One thought was going through my head - stay. I was begging Edward to stay, I needed him here.

Edward spoke first, because it was he who had called this meeting together. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put any of you at risk." He said, apoligizing for saving Bella Swan. "It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

"What do you mean 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" Rosalie asked and I caught my breath.

"Not the way you mean." Edward was clearly trying to remain calm. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," I whispered. "No, Edward.

He patted my hand. "It's just a few years,"

I remembered the years before Rosalie and Emmett, when Carlisle and I had been married only recently and we had gone through those four years without Edward. I didn't want that to happen again.

"Esme's right, though." Emmett said, clearly as unpleased as I was that Edward had suggested he left. Sure he had argued with his brother, but Emmett loved him and didn't want him to leave. Emmett and Edward had a strong bond. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

Edward shrugged. "Alice will catch anything major."

Carlisle shook his head. "I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappwar. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

"She won't say anything." Edward said quickly. He trusted this girl so much. As much as I wanted to believe that everything was fine, I had to admit that I was worried.

"You don't know her mind." Carlisle reminded him. I remembered what Carlisle had told me last night, something he had found out while talking with Edward at the hospital before meeting Bella Swan. Bella's thoughts were impossible for Edward to hear. She was the only one, human and vampire, who Edward couldn't see into her mind.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up." Edward begged his sister.

Alice sighed. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this."

Rosalie growled, her palm hitting the table with such force the table might have snapped in too if she had put any more power behind her hit. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything." She turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decide to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind - you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

Carlisle didn't say anything, he had a look on his face that told me he was torn.

"We've left rumours behind before us," Edward said.

"Just rumours and suspicions, Edward." Rosalie shot back. "Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

Edward scoffed. "Evidence!"

"Rose-" Carlisle began, trying to calm things down. Things were getting out of hand, and there would be another fight soon if everyone didn't talk down.

"Let me finish Carlisle." Rosalie hissed. "It doesn't have to be any big production. The gir hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked. Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

I swallowed.

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are." Edward snarled at her.

"Edward please," Carlisle said, turning to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The mean you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle, it's just to protect us all." Rosalie told him.

Carlisle sighed. "I know you mean well, Rosalie, but…I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional, accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speak her suspicions or not, is nothing to the great risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much ore important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a minute. "It's just being responsible.."

"It's being callous." Carlisle corrected in a gently tone. "Every life is precious."

Rosalie sighed and Emmett patted her shoulder, telling her, "It'll be fine, Rose."

"The question," Carlisle carried on. "Is whether we should move on?"

"No" Rosalie groaned. "We just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You can keep your present age, of course."

"And have to move again that much sooner?"

My husband shrugged.

"I like it here! There is so little sun, we get to be almost normal." And being normal was something Rosalie had wanted for a very long time now.

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary." Carlisle decided. "Edward seems certain of the Swan girl#s silence."

"Jasper," Edward suddenly turned to his brother. "She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

Jasper snorted. "She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right."

So Rosalie was not the only one who thought killing Bella Swan was the right thing to do. Jasper would be willing to do it as well. Would I be willing to?

"I will not allow it," Edward repeated slowly.

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even in a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand." Jasper growled.

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

Alice took Jasper's hand. "Jazz,"

"Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-" Jasper began.

She cut him off. "That's not what I'm going to say. I was going to ask you for a favour. I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least she is going to be."

So Alice was siding with Edward, which meant that the family had been split in to. I was on Edward's side though, I didn't want any human killed for no reason, but I was also on Rosalie's side because I didn't want our family in danger.

"But…Alice…." Jasper gasped, shocked.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." She waited for a moment and then smiled. "Ah, see? Bella's not going to say anything. There is nothing to worry about."

I sighed with relief.

"Alice," Edward said, confused. "What does this….?

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward."

"What Alice? What are you hiding? Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?"

Alice didn't say anything, her eyes were somewhere else, her thoughts must be too.

"NO!" Edward heard her thoughts, springing to his feet and I winced as the chair fell to the floor behind him.

"Edward," Carlisle got up and placed is arm on his shoulder, letting go of my hand.

"It's solidifying." Alice whispered. "Every minute your more decided. There're really only two ways left for her. It's on or the other, Edward."

"No,"

"Will someone please let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett asked and everyone leaned forward with interest.

"I have to leave…" Edward whispered and my eyes widened. No.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Edward, we've already been over that. That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward." Alice added. "I don't know if you can leave anymore."

I waited and listened as the family meeting continued, it seemed like everyone was taking it in turns to tell Edward reasons for staying, or in Rosalie's case, reasons for allowing her to kill Bella.

Edward left the room and I touched his arm reassuringly as he passed. He wouldn't leave, and I was overjoyed of course, but I was worried about him. One at a time each couple of the family left until it was just Carlisle and I in the dining room.

He looked down at me. "Well that went…alright."

I got up and took his hand. "Do you want to go hunting before you have to go to the hospital?"

He smiled. "That would be perfect."


	101. Edward's New Song - Esme

I was upstairs in my little office working on some art when I heard it. It was a beautiful song that belonged to Edward's piano. He was playing again! I dropped my pad and pencils and cocked my head in the direction the sound was coming to, stopping everything and forgetting about all my worries as I listened to my son play the song.

_Edward's playing again_. I thought happily, smiling widely. I got up and quickly walked to the top of the stairs to listen some more. I rested my hands on the banister and placed my head on my hands, closing my eyes as the music continued.

I then sat down and leaned my head on the banister. This new song had to mean that something good had happened. I had heard Edward's more angrier songs before, and I preferred these types, the soft and beautiful ones.

_A new song. It's been so long. What a lovely tune._ I thought.

After a minute he stopped playing and my eyes flashed open. I dashed down the stairs to see what was wrong and stood behind him. "Don't stop, Edward." I encouraged him.

He smiled, forgetting about whatever it was that had made him stop, and continued to play. I heard Rosalie get up and leave the room angrily. Emmett went after her, calling her and asking what was wrong. Emmett returned a few seconds later, probably deciding that Rosalie was in one of those moods when it was best just to let her calm down by herself.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked Edward.

"I don't have the faintest idea," Edward said, I knew he was lying because when he looked away from his brother he grinned slightly.

"Keep playing," I urged him, not wanting this song to be unfinished. When he started to play again I moved behind him and placed my hands lightly on his shoulders, feeling happiness and pride rush through me.

He paused to think of a new line to play.

"It's charming." I told him. "Does it have a name?"

"Not yet,"

"Is there a story for it?"

"It's...a lullaby, I suppose." He said and started to play again when he thought of a new line..

"A lullaby," I repeated, and he added a line from my favorite, the one he had composed for Carlisle and I. I started to sing along when I caught onto the mood.

"Yes. Perfect." Edward decided and I squeezed his shoulder gently.

I stroked his bronze colored hair._ It's going to be fine, Edward. This is going to work out for the best. You deserve happiness, my son. Fate owes you that._

"Thanks." He whispered to me.

Love doesn't always come in convenient packages. He laughed at that. Yes, out of everyone on this planet, perhaps best equipped to deal with such a difficult quandary You are the best and the brightest of all of us.

I remembered Bella Swan, and wondered if she was the inspiration of this piece. _She'll have to love you back. If she's a bright girl._ I smiled. _But I can't imagine anyone being so slow they wouldn't see the catch you are_.

He chuckled and teased, "Stop it mom, your making me blush."

Alice came in and giggled "o I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rose about, but I can see that you won't."

"Nope." Edward said.

Alice flicked his eye with her finger.

"Be nice, Alice." I chided her softly, smiling at my daughter. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to know." Alice complained with a groan.

Edward laughed and the song changed from the one he had thought of into my favorite one. I smiled at the memories this song reminded me of.

"Thank you dear," I gave his shoulder another soft squeeze.

After a few more minutes, Jasper joined us and Alice smiled.

"Oh! Jasper guess what?" She asked him, smiling.

Edward stopped playing, much to my disappointment and I focused my attention on Alice and Jasper.

"What, Alice?" Jasper could sense the excitement coming off his mate, so he was relaxed because he knew it wasn't bad news.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?" Alice reported. Peter and Charlotte were the two vampires who had helped Jasper escape from Maria and her army, and Jasper had lived with them for a while before he met Alice.

Why was Edward frozen? "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked him.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" He hissed at Alice.

She rolled her golden eyes. "Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit."

He was worried about Bella. Peter and Charlotte were not like us after all, they drank human blood. Edward clearly didn't want two vampires who drank from humans anywhere near Bella.

"They never hunt here. You know that." Alice defended the two vampires.

"When?" He demanded.

She answered through her head, but it didn't bother me that she didn't tell me, I would find out later when the two vampires arrived at the door.

"No," He said. "You ready, Emmett?"

" thought we were leaving in the morning?" Emmett asked, confused.

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday. I guess it's up to you when you want to leave."

"Okay, fine. Let me just say goodbye to Rose first." He got up and left the room, heading for the garage.

"Play the new song for me one more time." I requested.

"If you'd like that," He agreed and started to play the song again as he waited for Emmett to come back from saying goodbye to Rosalie. He was clearly thinking as he played, because he gave a little nod of his head.

Alice and I exchanged a glance, she shrugged her shoulders and I sighed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Peter and Charlotte arrived on Monday morning. I had met them a few times before. Both were very nice and understood that we didn't want them hunting in Forks. They stayed for two days, and because the sun was out for most of their stay, we stayed in the house. They spoke mostly to Jasper and Alice, but Peter was interested in Carlisle's job and Charlotte asked if she could look at my artwork.

Edward was gone most nights. I didn't like how risky it was for him to climb into Bella's room every night to watch her, just in case she woke up or Charlie came in, but Edward could always leave in a second without them seeing him. He just wanted to make sure Bella remained safe, I guess.

Alice told him that Bella would be going to Seattle for a few hours with some friends from school and Edward instantly asked where and when they would be going. I felt sorry for him always having to be so worried about her safety, because she was in a lot of danger of course, and so was Edward. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Once he knew the details, Edward was off after saying a quick hello to Peter and Charlotte and I heard the screeching of car ties as he drove fast out of the garage and down the winding path that led back to the main road. I sighed and turned back to our guests. They would be leaving soon, this evening in fact.

While Carlisle, Alice and Jasper spoke to Peter and Charlotte and Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage, I sat beside Carlisle and thought about Edward and Bella.

What would happen in the future? I had asked Alice countless times but she just said that she didn't know and the future could always change anyway. I was a nervous wreak, always fearing to hear bad news.

Then I got a text from Edward. He had saved Bella from four drunk men and now was with her at a restaurant because she was hungry. They would bond there, and hopefully she wouldn't find anything unusual about him that would make her even more suspicious.

Carlisle had his hand around mine and squeezed it slightly when he saw the text and I gave him a little smile.

Everything would be fine.


	102. Warning - Carlisle

**By the way I got these chapters from Midnight sun, the ideas from them but changed a bit.**

I wished that the hospital wouldn't giveme work to do at home because it meant spending less time with my family, with Esme. Sure I had hours, but the hours always seemed to pass too quickly.

Edward appeared at the doorway to my office. "I need help." He told me.

"Anything, Edward." I leaned back in my chair.

"Did Alice tell you what happened to Bella tonight?"

Yes, she had. Almost happened, I corrected him. Luckily it hadn't been allowed to happen, Edward had stopped it.

"Yes, almost. I've got a dilemma, Carlisle. You see, I want...very much...to kill him. So much. But I know that would be wrong, because it would be vengeance, not justice. All anger, no partiality. Still, it can't be right to leave a serial rapist and a killer wandering Port Angeles! I don't know the humans there, but I can't let someone else take Bella's place as his victim. Those other women - someone might feel about them the way I feel about Bella. Might suffer what I would have suffered if she had been harmed. It's not right-"

I smiled and he stopped in confusion.

_She's very good for you, isn't she?_ I asked. _So much compassion, and control. I'm impressed._

"I'm not looking for compliments, Carlisle."

"Of course not." I agreed. "But I can't help my thoughts, can I I'll take care of it. You can rest easy. No one else will be harmed in Bella's place."

He sighed, seeing that what I planned to do was not exactly what he had wanted. "I'll show you where to find him."

"Let's go." I grabbed my black bag on the way out of the office and we went to his car. Alice was on the steps and she watched us and waved. She would tell Esme where I was.

I thought of Bella. _I didn't foresee that she would be so good for him. It's unexpected. Perhaps this was somehow meant to be. Perhaps it serves a high purpose. Only..._The image of a vampire Bella made me shudder._ Edward deserves happiness. He's owed it. There must be a way. _It was safe to say that my thoughts were a mess.

He drove to a dive where a group of men where, two were already lying on the floor passed out. I saw Edward's hands tighten on the steering wheel as his eyes fell onto one man, who I guess was the one he hated so much.

Go, Edward. I'll make the rest of the safe. You go back to Bella. I told him.

He nodded, thinking about Bella, and left me with the car as he got out and raced off back in the direction of Forks.

I got out of the car and headed towards the drunk men.

"Hey dude!" The one who reeked of beer waved at me, clearly too drunk to remember I was a stranger. "Fancy a beer?" His friends looked up at me, swaying slightly.

"No," I said.

"Then why are you here?" He asked, rising to his feet.

"I came to warn you,"

He scoffed.

"I know what you wanted to do that that brown haired teenage girl, and it's not a very nice thing, is it Lonnie?"

He hissed. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, my son tells me things, he was the one who saved the girl. The things you wanted to do to her are not exactly allowed are they?"

"I see no police around her,"

"Her father is a police officer, the chief of police."

He snorted. "I don't care. And you can't do anything about it."

I grabbed his neck, and he choked. I wouldn't kill him, but this was the best way to get my point across. "You will never do something like that to another woman again, ever, do you hear me?"

"Let me go!"

"Say it!" I snarled. "I can kill you quite easily if I wanted to."

"Why do you care so much about people you never met?"

"Because my wife was married to someone like you, and the memory of him haunted her for a long while. I hate people like him, people like you. If I had it my way you would all be behind bars. I don't want other people to go through what my wife went through. Now, swear you will never do that to another woman again, swear it!" I tightened my grip. I wouldn't kill him, I couldn't kill someone as pathetic as him.

"I swear!"

I let go and he fell to the floor. Still panting, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a long knife. In vampire speed I snatched it and bent it in too. "Nice try."

"Fine, I swear it!"

"Good, because if I hear that you have, I will find you, and my family will as well, and trust me my son would love to have his hands around your throat."

The man got up and he and his friends raced away, leaving their beer and they passed out friends. I quickly moved the two people towards the bushes so they were out of the road so they didn't get run over, and then went back to the car and drove home.

As soon as I opened the door Esme flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Carlisle!"

"It's alright, I'm fine." I told her. "They got the message."

"I'm so glad your safe!" She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me passionately as if she would never want to let go. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

**Sorry about that bit if you didn't like it, but it was never in the books so I had to make it up. If anyone is thinking that Carlisle is too mean, he is just protecting someone who is important to his son, and of course he would never kill them, but he wanted to warn them.**


	103. Meeting Bella Swan - Esme

Carlisle seemed amused as he watched me dash around the house in a desperate attempt to make sure everything was clean. Edward had called us to announce that he would be bringing Bella Swan to our house. When I had found out that Edward and Bella had started to date - a furious Rosalie had told me that before my son could - I had been glad that my son had found happiness and his soul mate and I had expected that one day he would bring her here, but I hadn't expected that day to be today, and I had had such little warning. They were already on their way here!

"Esme," Carlisle chuckled, grabbing my arm as I dashed past him. He pulled me back to him and placed both of his hands on my arms. "You need to calm down, there is not a cobweb in this house or a speck of dust anymore, you need to stop worrying."

I sighed. "I just don't want her to think that we don't know how to clean a house."

"They will be here in about three minutes," Alice told me as she danced around the room happily. Carlisle looked at me and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

We remained in the room while Alice went upstairs where Jasper was, trying to talk to him into saying hello to Bella. Rosalie was sulking in the garage and Emmett was trying to tell her that things would be fine. He wasn't having much luck.

When I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside the house I stiffened and Carlisle gave me a reassuring look, knowing that I was worrying about Bella's safety. Could I handle my thirst?

The door opened and the scent of human greeted my nostrils, which flared as I breathed in the scent. I swallowed, reminding myself that I didn't want to hurt her, and somehow managed to ignore the thirst I felt.

"Wow." I heard a female say.

"You like it?" Edward asked. They were talking about the house.

"It...has a certain charm." She said and I smiled, glad she liked it.

"Ready?"

"Not even a little bit. Let's go." She was brave.

"You look lovely." Edward told her. I knew that Edward was a gentleman, but I had never heard his voice so filled with love and affection before. It made my smile widen but the sound of them approaching made my smile lessen slightly as I argued with myself about whether I was able to talk to this human and ignore my thirst at the same time. I had to. Edward loved her. He would never forgive me if I hurt her because I was weak.

The door opened and my eyes first went to Edward, who was smiling and looking down at the girl. Bella Swan had long brown hair that went down past her shoulders, wide eyes as she looked around that reflected the light, pale skin, and she looked nervous, but I didn't blame her. If I had had the chance to meet Carlisle's parents, I would be debating whether to stay or whether to run and never come back. Fortunately, she stayed.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella." Edward said.

My husband took a step forward. "Your very welcome, Bella." He lifted his hand and she took it, shaking it bravely and smiling a little although she was still nervous. At least she wasn't shaking, that was a good sign. I guess meeting your boyfriends or husbands parents isn't a comfortable thing at first.

"It's nice to see you again Dr Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He told her, smiling in welcome. She smiled back.

"Carlisle," She repeated, as if surprised that he had allowed her to call him by his first name so quickly.

I took a step forward as well so I was standing beside Carlisle and I shook hands with Bella, being very careful not to crush her fragile bones in my grip. "It's very nice to know you."

"Thank you, I'm glad to meet you too."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, clearly wondering why all of his brothers and sisters were hiding around the house.

Just then a flash of white and black rushed down the stairs. "Hey Edward!" Alice cried as she stopped in front of him and Bella. I stared at her warning her and she caught my gaze, giving me a little smile to tell me not to be so worried, and turned to Bella who looked shocked at her speed. Someone as little as Alice wasn't meant to be that fast, but she was one of the fastest in our family.

Jasper was behind her, moving slower, I could tell he was doing what I was doing, trying to control his thirst, but he seemed to be having a harder time than I was and I felt sorry for him. He had survived on human blood for so long before he had met Alice, it must be still hard for him to be near a human, a source of food and strength, and not strike.

"Hi Bella!" Alice smiled at her soon-to-be friend and moved forward to kiss her cheek. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before." She commented, her tone light and she was smiling still. She was too happy to notice her thirst.

Jasper kept his distance, but he managed to speak. "Hello Bella."

"Hello, Jasper." She said, looking as if she couldn't decide whether to say more or not. She looked at everyone when she added, "It's nice to meet you all - you have a lovely house."

"Thank you," Would I ever stop smiling? "We're so glad you came." I didn't mean just coming here tonight, but for coming over here to Forks to live, because if she hadn't, Edward wouldn't have met her and he wouldn't have been so happy.

I noticed that Carlisle and Edward seemed to be having a small, silent conversation, because they were staring at each other, Carlisle had a meaningful expression on his face and Edward gave a small shake of his head. Bella noticed this as well but she looked away and so did I.

Bella started to peel away from the group towards the piano, where she touched the black surface with her hand. I followed her slowly.

"Do you play?" I asked her. How perfect would it be if she and Edward shared a love for music?

She shook her head though. "Not at all. But its so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," I said, looking down at the piano. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

She looked over at Edward. "No, I should have known, I guess."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Edward can do everything right?" She explained.

I glanced at my son who was slowly walking over. "I hope you haven't been showing off, Edward, it's rude."

"Just a bit," He admitted and he met my gaze.

_I guess I can make an exception this time._ I thought and he smiled.

"He's been too modest, actually." Bella said.

"Well, play for her." I urged Edward.

"You just said showing off was rude." My son protested.

"There are exceptions to every rule." I repeated what I had thought, leading him towards the piano.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella added. Edward wouldn't say no to her.

I smiled. "Then it's settled."

As Edward started to play the piano - he was playing my favorite one, which made me smile - Alice and Jasper slowly backed off into the other side of the room and Carlisle grabbed my hand, leading me out.

"Let's leave them for a few minutes," He told me.

I was still smiling as we left the room. "She's perfect, he's so much happier now, and she's so nice."

"She is polite, and very brave." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I sighed happily. "She's brought him to life."

"He's been alone too long." Carlisle agreed, was he remembering the time before Edward met Bella? I was, and the time before I had met Carlisle, when I had thought of him constantly. He had gone through two hundred years and more alone, he would understand what Edward had felt like and the relief and happiness of finding your soul-mate. "But how can it end well?"

Alice had told us that Bella's future would either end in death, or her becoming like us. I couldn't help glance at the door which led to the room where Bella was listening to Edward play. What would Edward do? Allow her to have a normal human life where she could have children of her own and grow old - and one day die and Edward would be alone forever - or become a vampire? Would he be able to do that to her? Of course I had been glad to become a vampire, my life had been over, my time was nearly here when I had been turned. Bella would have a good life, a normal one, if she didn't become a vampire, but humans died, and Edward would end his life as well if she died. I couldn't loose him.

I decided to be positive. "Alice has been wrong before." I reminded him.

He didn't look convinced.

"Carlisle, Bella is what he wants." I told him, gently pushing him back against the wall. He chuckled and cupped my face is his hands. "It will work out, somehow."

"Your a hopeless romantic," He chuckled, rubbing the end of my nose with his own before kissing me sweetly. I smiled.

When the kiss ended he said, "I'm going up to my office to get ready to leave." He would be off to the hospital in half an hour, but would only be working for three hours.

"I'll talk to Alice and Jasper." I decided.

"I'll see you in ten minutes," He said, kissing me again before leaving up the staircase. I would have followed him, but he needed to get ready and he wouldn't be working for that long, so I went to find my son and daughter, who were sat in the living room now on the couch.

Edward was still playing the piano, but the song had changed.

I smiled as I realized that he was playing the song that he had come up with when he had met her.


	104. Laurent, Victoria and James - Carlisle

After a few hours at the hospital, I drove down to the clearing where we would be playing a game of baseball for the night, with Bella joining us. My family, minus Edward, were setting up and Esme dashed over from where she had been with Rosalie and Jasper to greet me.

"No cheating this time, Dr Cullen." She told me with a wink, remembering how I would normally cheat by distracting her from catching the ball by kissing her while a member of my team ran over the last base. It always worked.

"I'll try," I chuckled and went to mark the bases. Esme was waiting for Edward and Bella to get here. Because Bella wasn't a human, she wouldn't be playing and would be the umpire, Esme would be with her.

Edward and Bella arrived a few minutes later, Bella wasn't dressed in baseball gear like the rest of us, she just wore a baseball cap. Edward led her over to where Esme was before dashing to me to ask what teams we were in.

"I'll be with Alice and Jasper, you'll be in Rosalie's team with Emmett." I told him. "While your team is up, Alice will throw, then Rosalie or whoever from your teams wants to."

He nodded and went to Rosalie and Emmett, who were stood ready with the bats. Esme called the group together and the game started.

Although it was a family hobby and it made us all laugh and smile, it was a competition as well. Everyone wanted to prove themselves and there was a competitive edge to everyone.

Of course, like in every game we played, Edward and Rosalie would fight for a few minutes. I went over to calm them down and they listened, Edward didn't want Bella to worry and Rosalie didn't want the human to think she was some annoying girl who complained. Rosalie was anything but a moaning, complaining girl. When she was angry, it was awful. Luckily she didn't get too annoyed today.

I was up to bat when I noticed something was wrong. Alice was stood motionless, staring at the ground with that look in her eye that said she was seeing something.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her in a calm voice.

"They were travelling quicker than I thought. I see I had the perspective wrong before." She whispered, shaking her head slowly. Something was defiantly wrong.

Jasper leaned closer to her. "What changed?"

"They heard us playing and it changed their path."

Vampires. She had warned us before we had started to play that some vampires were nearby but that they were leaving. The sound of us must have made them curious.

"How long?" I asked Edward.

"Less than five minutes. They are running - they want to play."

"Can you make it?" He had to get Bella out of here.

"No, not carrying - besides the last thing we want is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." He answered.

I nodded in agreement.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice, clearly eager to take them on in a fight. He was flexing his muscles, preparing.

"Three,"

He scoffed. "Three! Let them come!" His eyes looked around at the forest that surrounded the clearing.

I breathed in, trying to catch a scent, anything that would tell me which direction they were coming from. I was deciding whether we should leave or stay. They would know we were here and just follow us, and there was a chance that Bella would be in even more danger. "Let's just continue the game. Alice said they just wanted to play."

Everyone nodded and the game continued, but everyone was constantly glancing around as if expecting to see three vampires heading towards us every time they looked at the forest. Esme was close to Bella, ready to defend her. And I would defend Esme. Vampires could be hostile, very in fact, and when one is thirsty, it is very dangerous even for another vampire.

For a while there was no sound. Edward told Bella to put her hair down from where it had been worn in a ponytail and she obeyed. It was the only thing she could do to hide her scent.

For a while nothing happened, the game continued and we were starting to relax.

And then we heard it.

Footsteps, vampires running across the forest floor, twigs snapping and undergrowth rustling. They didn't care how much noise they made. Everyone froze and turned to face the direction they were coming from.

Like Alice had said, there were three of them. Two males and one female. The first male had blonde hair and fell back to allow the dark haired male go first. The female had a wild look to her and her hair was as red as flames and bright. They walked in a graceful yet powerful gait and approached us quickly, their eyes were fixed on us and bright red. They had recently fed.

I walked forward to greet them with Jasper and Emmett flanking me, Rosalie and Alice at their mates side, while Edward moved to stand with Esme to protect Bella. Bella had to stand beside Edward, or the vampires would get suspicious that she was being hidden. If she looked normal, then they would leave her alone, hopefully.

The dark haired vampire was in the middle and faced me. "We thought we heard a game. I am Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He said, gesturing towards the other two vampires who were leaning forward slightly.

"I am Carlisle." I told him. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." Again I wanted to include Bella so they didn't get suspicious.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked curiously, glancing at Emmett and Jasper and then back to me.

"Actually, we were just finishing up." I kept my voice friendly. But we'd certainly be interested at another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

He shook his head. "We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company for a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasion visitor, like yourself." I told him.

"What's your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

The vampire named Laurent seemed interested. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" He was a vampire who traveled from state to state, he had never stayed in one place for so long, so the idea of staying in a certain place for a number of years must sound strange to him.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" I invited. "It's a rather long story."

He nodded. "That sounds very interesting and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area." I told him the same thing I had told Peter and Charlotte when they had first come here. "We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand."

"Of course." Laurent dipped his head. "We certainly wouldn't encroach on your territoru. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway."

"We'll show you he way if you'd like to run with us - Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep." I told my son and daughter, who nodded.

But, just as I said that, a breeze blew through the clearing and Bella's scent was wafted around us. James's eyes grew dark and he growled hungrily. Instantly we all crouched down in a protective stanch, even Rosalie for she would love to fight as much as Emmett would.

"What's this?" Laurent seemed surprised.

"She's with us," I growled, answering Laurent but glaring at James.

"You brought a snack?" He asked.

I heard Edward snarl and Esme and Emmett echoed it.

"I said she's with us." I repeated.

"But she's human!" Laurent exclaimed.

"Yes." Emmett took a step forward.

Laurent lifted his hands, and his tone was soft, trying to stop the tension and hostility was growing. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." He noted.

"Indeed." I agreed.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

He seemed like he meant it, and I was relieved but I didn't let my guard down, I didn't trust James. I saw James and Victoria exchange a puzzled glance, as if Laurent's words had taken them by surprise.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" I beckoned them forward and the others started to led Bella away.

Esme darted to my side and looked at the three vampires. "Let's get going." Laurent nodded and we headed back towards our house in a ran. Victoria and James pulled in front of Jasper and Esme, who brought up the rear to make sure the three vampires didn't try anything, like breaking away to find Bella. Rosalie and I took the led and brought the three to our house.

But when we arrived at the house, only Laurent was there. I growled and Jasper and Rosalie went off back into the forest to try and find James and Victoria. How could they have gotten away?

I led Laurent and Esme into our house, trusting that Jasper and Rosalie would be able to warn the others in time or find the other two vampires. Maybe they had just gotten lost? No, they had gone off on purpose.

"So, have you been in the area long?" Esme asked him.

He nodded. "Around two weeks, we find this place...interesting. We are going up back to Seattle for a few days, well we were."

"Were?" I repeated.

"When James finds a human he wants, he doesn't stop hunting until that human is dead. He will track that girl till she dies and he has her blood. He is a tracker, which amazing senses like hearing and smell. He does this wherever we go, and it often leads us into states that we never planned to go on. The woman, his mate, goes with him and helps, she is great at tracking as well but he is one of the best. James's games are growing hold."

"What will you do now?"

"You said something about another coven. I would like to see what it is like to live in a place for a while. I wouldn't live here, not after this. But that coven in Denali, can you tell me more about them and where I will find them?"

I nodded and told him about Tanya's coven, not giving away too much, just how we knew them and what they were like, how may there were in the coven and where he could find them. He seemed grateful for our help.

We waited for the others to come back, talking with Laurent while we waited and finding out a bit more about James and Victoria. Bella was in trouble, but the danger was from James mostly, we had to destroy him. I didn't like the idea of killing another creature, even one like James, but it was to save Bella. Edward needed her.

Jasper and Rosalie came back. They had lost the trail.

Soon Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella returned as well. Edward growled when he saw Laurent was with us.

"He's tracking us!" Edward announced as he glared threateningly at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that," Laurent sighed.

Alice moved to Jasper's side and they quickly went upstairs. Rosalie went to stand with Emmett.

"What will he do?" I asked Laurent.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?" I knew the answer, but the others needed to hear this as well, they needed to know what Esme and I had known from Laurent only moments ago.

He shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett vowed, his voice a growl.

"You can't bring him down. I've not seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

My hope vanished. Laurent wasn't the leader, he couldn't control James, James was the leader and could do whatever he pleased.

Laurent looked at me. "Are you sure its worth it?"

I sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to make a choice."

Laurent nodded once and turned to James. "I'm intrigued by the life you have created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity but I wouldn't go against James. I think I will head north, to that clan in Denali." He decided, his mind made up. Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human life as you seen to be, and he won't come at you head on...I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Very sorry."

"Go in peace." I told him.

He nodded and left the room, disappearing into the growing darkness outside.

I turned to Edward. "How close?" Behind me Esme was dashing across the room, touching the pad on the wall with her hand and making the glass wall change to a normal one.

"About three miles out of the river. He's circling to meet the female." Edward reported.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off and then Alice and Jasper will run her south." I could see that Edward wasn't happy about being seperated from Bella when she was in so much danger, but James knew that Edward would never leave Bella, so he had to stay away from here to keep her safer than she would be if he was with him.

"And then?" I pressed.

"As soon as Bella is clear, we'll hunt him." Edward said.

"I guess there is no other choice." I agreed, although I wished there was another choice.

Edward turned to Rosalie and said, "Get her upstairs and change clothes."

He should have known she would protest. "Why should I? What is she to me? Except a meance- a danger you have chosen to inflict on all of us." I hadn't expected her to be that harsh.

Edward gave up straight away, knowing that Rosalie wouldn't change her mind. "Esme?"

My wife nodded and carried Bella upstairs, where I heard them start to change clothes. Of course I was not comfortable with Esme carrying Bella's scent - because it was Bella's scent that James and Victoria would be hunting.

While they were upstairs, we all packed the things we would need and decided who should do that. I would go with Emmett and Edward to find James and make sure he doesn't follow Bella while Alice and Jasper drove her towards Phoenix. Esme and Rosalie would stay here to stop the female.

When Esme and Bella came downstairs, I gave Esme a phone. "Call me if things get bad and she attacks. I'll come straight to you." I told her as I gave her the silver phone.

"You'll do no such thing." She told me. "You'll stay with our sons and find James. I can handle myself."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know you can." I turned to give Alice the other phone.

"Rosalie and Esme will be taking your truck, Bella." I told Bella as I passed her. She gave Esme the keys for her truck. I would prefer Esme and Rosalie had a faster car, in case they had to get away, but then I thought and knew that if the female was nearby, they wouldn't run, they would attack.

"We're taking the Jeep." I said to Edward. I looked at Alice. "Alice will they take the bait?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated, her body becoming still. Her eyes flashed open a few seconds later. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"Let's go," I said, heading for the kitchen. Edward, Emmett and I climbed into the Jeep and drove off into the night. Edward was driving and when I looked out of the mirror I saw the truck pulling out of the garage.

I sent Esme a text quickly.

_Stay safe._


	105. Watching and waiting - Esme

"We are risking our lives for the human!" Rosalie hissed as I drove the truck through the dark forest, the Jeep just in front of us. Of course the Jeep turned right when we had to turn left, and I followed it as it turned away. I hoped Carlisle, Emmett and Edward would stay safe.

"Edward loves her. If Emmett was in danger, would you expect us just to turn our backs on him? When you found him, did we forget about him just because he was a human?"

That silenced her and I focused on the driving. As I drove, Rosalie watched the forest at either side of the road carefully. The female was behind us somewhere, we were to lead her away and then try to stop her.

"Carlisle would never forgive me if something happened to you, Esme." Rosalie said suddenly. "So when the female approaches when we are not in the car, let me deal with her."

"No way. I can't let you risk your life like that. Carlisle might care about me, but Emmett cares about you as well. Would you rather die and make him mourn for the rest of eternity?"

"Would you let Carlisle go through that?" She asked, avoiding the question.

"Of course not, that is why we will fight together. You might not like Bella, Rose, but this is not just for her, but for Edward as well." I said. Although they often argued, Rosalie and Edward did love each other, and she fell silent again.

We stopped when we were sure that the female wasn't around before going to Bella's house - Edward had given Rosalie the directions while I had gone upstairs with Bella to change clothes. While Rosalie stood watch, I went for a run around the territory, rubbing the clothes on trees and bushes so the scent was everywhere before returning to Rosalie.

We were meant to keep an eye on Charlie Swan, Bella's father, in case the female tried to hurt him instead. But she never showed, and I went to look around carefully to make sure she wasn't hiding anywhere, before I returned to Rosalie. We sat down on the ground, waiting for any sign of the female, a flash of her red hair or her scent on the breeze, or the snapping of twigs or a growl, anything that would tell us that she was around.

I sat with my back pressed against a tree and I took out the phone Carlisle had given me. It was for emergencies and if I called him now when there was no danger he might get worried. I just read the text he and sent me over and over again.

Because we couldn't risk going home in case the female attacked while we were away, we had brought a rucksack with clean clothes and everything we needed. When we were thirsty, one would go hunting and bring the animal back so we could feed.

Charlie Swan seemed to spend most of his time at work, and when he came home he would stay in the kitchen or the living room before going to bed at eleven or ten. He was completely oblivious of the fact that there could be a hungry vampire hanging around, and Rosalie and I of course. Sometimes everyone got a feeling when they were being watched, but Charlie seemed too tired from work or too lost in watching the TV to notice.

Rosalie would often pace. She was growing bored of waiting for the female and told me that she was going to check the town in case the female was taking a different route. I waited for her to return.

"I chased her through town, she was heading for something that she wanted, but I chased her away from it to the western side of Forks."

"Do you know what she was looking for?" I asked her, straightening up and turning off the phone. Every time I was thinking about Carlisle, I would look at that text and would debate whether to call him or not.

She shook her head and flopped down beside me. "Send a text or call the guys, tell them that she's looking for something. Ask if they have found the male yet."

I nodded and called Carlisle. It surprised me when he told me that he had just landed in Phoenix and my eyes widened as I found out why he was there and not here.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked as I said goodbye to my husband.

"James knows the plan, he's in Phoenix. Carlisle and the others followed him, but they can't find him or Alice."

"What did he say about the female? What did he suggest?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "He said to make sure that she never gets what she is looking for, he couldn't say anything else because he had to find James."

Rosalie started picking at the grass. "Tonight I'll check again, make sure she isn't searching again. You stay here and make sure that she doesn't try anything while I am away."

I nodded and leaned my head back, looking up at the stars.

I just wanted everything to end up find, with none of my family hurt, and then we could all be a family again.


	106. Back home - Carlisle

When I got to the ballet studio, I feared I was too late. Bella was lying on the floor screaming, blood trickling from her wrist and her whole body trembling. A bite mark was on her wrist, red with dark blood. Alice rushed over to her.

Edward had James pinned to the wall, his hand at his throat. "Edward," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Go back to Bella, Emmett and Jasper will take care of him."

Edward looked at me, then at James and let go. The vampire stumbled back into Emmett and Jasper who started to tear him apart. Edward dashed over to Bella and gasped when he had seen her wound. Clearly he had been too busy wanting to kill James to remember that Bella could have been hurt.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" He cried, kneeling down beside her, his eyes fixed on her face which was filled with pain. "Bella, listen to me! Please, Bella, please, please, Bella, please!"

I had never seen Edward like this, so scared for someone else's life, and it wasn't something I wanted to see. I touched his shoulder again.

Bella was writhing in pain, screaming and gasping and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, blinking open and closing quickly.

"Carlisle!" Edward looked over at me then back at Bella. "Bella, Bella, oh no, please Bella!" He was begged for her to stay alive.

I examined her leg, which was lying in an awkward position. I checked it and found out it was broken. She had bruises and cuts all down her, but her wrist seemed to be causing her more pain, so much pain that she forgot she had a broken leg in fact.

"Bella!" Edward cried again.

"She's lost a lot of blood." I told him. "but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

He let out a howl of anger, rage and sadness at this news.

I checked her ribs, gently prodding her chest. "Some ribs too I think." I announced.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

His eyes widened with a glimmer of hope shining in them. "Bella, your going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward," She choked, pain shaking her whole body.

"Yes, I'm here." He said gently.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"I know Bella I know." He turned to me. "Can't you do anything?"

I looked over my shoulder at Alice, who was stood watching. "My bag, please." She nodded and picked it up. "Hold your breath Alice." I warned her as she walked over and she did just that.

Bella let out a groan. "Alice?"

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," She whimpered again.

"I know Bella. Carlisle will give you something. It will stop." Edward promised.

"My hand is burning!" She screamed.

"Bella?" He asked, sounding frightened.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!"

I swallowed. She thought she was on fire...I had felt that, all of us had, for one reason. My eyes went down to her wrist.

Edward saw it as well. "Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her." I announced.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice decided as she knelt beside me, gazing down at Bella with wide eyes. Behind us Jasper and Emmett were watching the torn up parts of James burning.

"No!" Edward shouted.

"There might be a chance." I told him.

"What?" My son begged, glancing from me to Bella then back again quickly.

"See if you can suck the venom out." I said. "The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle..." Edward whispered. "I...I don't know if I can do that."

"It's your decision Edward, either way. I can't help you. I need to get this bleeding stopped here if you are going to be taking blood from her hand."

I moved down to her leg. "Alice, get me something to brace her leg." Alice dipped her head and darted off, searching for something that would help. I heard Bella continue to scream. Alice came back with a piece of stone that had been bent. Once the leg was braced, I moved to hold Bella's head in my arms while Edward started to suck the venom out of her.

Bella begged Edward to stay with her when it finished.

"Is it all out?" I asked my son.

He nodded. "The blood seems clean."

"Bella?" I looked down at her.

"Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

She nodded. "Yes," She looked at Edward. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you." He said gently. If Esme would here she would have burst with happiness at hearing him say that. She would get plenty of chances to hear him say that in the future though. Bella would be fine.

"Bella?" I asked her again.

"What?"

"Where is your mother?" She had come here thinking James had kidnapped her mother.

"In Florida." She replied. Good, they were all safe.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

While Bella stayed in the nearest hospital, the rest of us went home. Edward hadn't wanted to leave her, but we had to go back home soon, so he had spent the whole last day with Bella.

Esme and Rosalie were waiting for us at the airport and Esme ran into my open arms, holding onto me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent.

"I've missed you." I whispered in her ear, so glad that she was safe.

"I've missed you too." She said back, leaning back to cup my face in her hands and kiss me. I kissed her back and then after our lips broke apart she went to hug Edward and the rest of our children before returning back to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we went back to the car. My Mercedes was there and as the others went into the Jeep, Esme and I got into the black car and headed home.

"How is Bella?" Esme asked.

"She will be fine. She was bitten, but Edward sucked the venom out of her before things went back."

"And James?"

"Dead. Emmett and Jasper ripped him apart and burnt the pieces."

"Good." She sighed with relief.

As I pulled the car up outside the house, I leaned towards her and kissed her again. "I have really missed you, so much."

"Well we're together now." She said happily. "Next time, we will not be apart. I will stay with you."

I smiled. "Deal."


	107. Bella's birthday party - Esme

"What have we got Bella for her birthday again?" Carlisle asked as Alice and I cleaned the living room to start decorating. He had just gotten back from a five hour long shift at the hospital, but I was in such a rush to get everything sorted and make it perfect that I had only managed to give him a quick kiss and hurriedly tell him what we had gotten Bella for her birthday gift.

"Plane tickets to Florida. The last time her mom saw her was when she was in a hospital. I wanted them to have a happier memory until the next time they meet, and I want Mrs Swan to know her daughter is fine after what happened."

"And that she hadn't fallen down anymore stairs." Carlisle added. Mrs Swan had been told that Bella had fallen down stairs, because she had found out the wounds and broken leg where really from a vampire who graved her blood, she would have fainted.

"That's a nice idea."

"I am worried though." I admitted. "Edward told me that Bella hates people spending on her, and we did, a lot of money in fact."

"Don't worry, Esme, I'm sure she'll love it." Carlisle told me and I sighed, calming down and focusing on completing the decorating. Edward would be here soon with Bella and we had to make sure everything was perfect for her party.

Alice had a clear version of what the party would look like decoration-wise, and we were determined to get it finished in time.

"Esme, you should get dressed into your outfit," Alice, already in her black dress, told me and I looked around, debating whether I should go or not, but Alice rushed me out of the room. "It'll be fine, it'll only take two minutes or less!"

Carlisle grabbed my arm gently. "If you hurry that is."

I punched him playfully on the arm and went upstairs, changing into the purple dress that Alice had picked out for me and slipping into the high-heels, brushing my hair so it was straight before going back downstairs.

"You look beautiful." Carlisle wrapped his arm around me as I went passed him and brought me back to him so he could kiss me gently on my temple. "Very beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself."

Alice cleared her throat and I untangled myself from Carlisle's hold and helped her sort out the rest of the decorations. I didn't know why, but we had a birthday cake. I guess Alice was trying to keep it traditional, although none of our family who touch the cake and Bella wouldn't be able to eat it all. Maybe with Charlie's help and a few friends from school, but I think it was just there for decoration. I had been surprised when Alice had asked me to make a cake at one in the morning. It had taken a while to make.

"They will be here in thirty three seconds," Alice announced as Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett joined us in the room. Carlisle moved to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist and a small smile appeared on my face. Alice started happily taking pictures of everything, the cake, the candles, the piano, us, her brothers and sisters and husband, and then herself with Jasper before we all turned to look at the door when the front door opened and we heard Edward and Bella enter the house.

I was proud to say that this time when her scent came to my nose I wasn't tempted. I kept cool and calm, thinking about how happy she and Edward were together, and managed to control myself. I had spent more time with Bella, so I was growing used to the thirst, like everyone else was, and maybe one day I would be able to ignore it completely.

The door opened and we all cheered, "Happy birthday, Bella!" as she and Edward walked into the room.

I moved forward, giving Bella a welcoming hug and kissing her forehead and I stepped backwards to allow Carlisle to say hello. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stage-whispered, "Sorry about this Bella, we couldn't rein Alice in."

"If it wasn't for me, they'd be no party," Alice muttered

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett noted as he looked at Bella, pretending to be disappointed. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced like always."

"Thanks a lot," Bella said, touching her cheek. When a human's face is red, their skin feels hotter, so she was seeing if Emmett was telling the truth or just teasing her. She seemed to grow darker red when she realized he was telling the truth.

Emmett started leaving the room. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." He said over his shoulder before leaving. He would be fixing her car radio, it was one of her presents.

"I'll try," Bella muttered and I heard Edward chuckle in amusement.

"Time to open presents!" Alice declared, skipping forward with a wrapped box in her hands. She didn't give it to Bella, just used her spare arm to lead Bella to the table where the presents were piled.

Bella groaned. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-"

"But I didn't listen," Alice interrupted, grinning. "Open it." She finally passed Bella the box she was carrying.

Bella sighed, giving up in her attempt, because no one could calm Alice down. She picked up the box and started to unwrap it slowly, glancing up at us as we watched. She then, after pausing a moment, opened the box and looked up in confusion. "Um...thanks?" The box was empty.

"It's a new stereo for your truck." Jasper told her and she lost the confused expression. "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it."

Bella gave him a smile and Rosalie too. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie." She then shouted, "Thank you, Emmett!"

Emmett's laughter washed into the house from somewhere nearby and we all joined in, laughing gently, not in a mean way of course.

"Open mine and Edward's next!" Alice looked ready to burst with happiness as she handed Bella the second present. Bella looked up at Edward.

"You promised," She reminded him.

He shrugged. "I didn't spend a time."

Emmett dashed into the room to stand with Rosalie. "Just in time."

Bella started to unwrap the present from Alice and Edward. Then there was a slicing sound and the scent of human blood filled the air.

"Shoot." Bella muttered as a single drop of blood ran from her paper cut and dripped onto the carpet. My nostrils flared and my body stopped moving, freezing completely as the scent washed over me and my eyes looked at the red mark on the floor.

This is Bella, you can't hurt her! I told myself.

But the scent made my thirst burn like a flame in my throat and I knew that my eyes had turned dark, no longer golden but black. I had gone hunting before, but animal blood only contained my thirst until I smelt human blood.

I stopped breathing, hoping that it would help. But because vampires didn't have to breathe anyway, I wasn't so lucky.

Then I saw Jasper racing towards Bella. Edward blocked his path, sending him flying backwards into the piano where he crashed into it. Carlisle pushed me back as Jasper flew past me. Bella then flew backwards as Edward pushed her away, trying to protect her, and she went flying into the wall, falling down onto the table, falling to the floor along with several vases that shattered everywhere.

Emmett went for Jasper, somehow managing to get his grip around his brother. He tried to stop Jasper from moving, but thirst had taken over Jasper and he was thrashing wildly.

Carlisle moved from my side to kneel beside Bella, looking at her arm which was covered in blood and glass shards. When he raised his hand at us in warning, it was covered in blood.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside," Carlisle ordered and Rosalie helped her husband push Jasper out of the room. I held the door open for them, covering my mouth and nose with my hand. I couldn't stay, staying was not an option.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I said, glancing at her before looking at Carlisle. I left the room quickly, following Emmett and Rosalie to where they were pushing Jasper out of the house and outside. Emmett still kept a hold on him, but now that he was out in the fresh air, Jasper seemed to be calming down.

"Jasper, Jasper." I said, kneeling down in front of him. "Forget about it."

"I can't!" He choked. "I want her!"

"She is Bella, Edward loves her, you can't drink her blood. If you do, your brother will never forgive you," I said.

"none of us will." Emmett added.

Jasper exhaled and inhaled deeply, and soon his eyes turned back to golden and he stopped trying to fight his way free. "Do you think Edward will forgive me?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella smashed those vases because of Edward, not you, and the vases cut her arm. Edward is to blame for her injuries."

"She wouldn't be injured if I hadn't of tried to attack though." Jasper pointed out.

"Bella was the one that cut her finger, she should have been more careful." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," I chided gently. "Now is not the time to point the finger of blame. I'm going inside to tidy up the living room, you should go hunting Jasper."

"I'll go with you." Emmett told his brother and turned to his wife. "Rose?"

They started to melt away into the forest. I turned and headed back to the house.

When I was back in the room where the party was, I picked up the shards of glass, got ride of them, then started to scrub the blood out of the floor. When Carlisle and Bella came out of the room, I was just cleaning the last of it.

"Esme, let me help." Bella offered instantly.

"I'm already done," I said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. I got up. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"I'm fine. Carlisle sews faster than any doctor I ever had."

I smiled and Carlisle chuckled.

Alice appeared beside Bella."C'mon," Alice said to Bella. "I'll get you something less macabre to wear." She led Bella up the stairs.

Edward was stood by the doorway.

I moved over to him. "Edward, I can't hear your thoughts, so your going to have to tell me what you are thinking."

"Its all my fault." He whispered. "Bella is in danger by being with me."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, feeling scared.

He sighed. "I don't know, but I have to make sure she is safe."


	108. Leaving - Carlisle

"Check-mate," I said, placing the chess piece on the board and looking up at my wife. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want you to give me a kiss, because I am very disappointed I lost." She said, pretending to be upset and she pouted. She was so adorable when she pouted like that.

I leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. "You know I can't resist it when you pout like that."

"I don't pout that often, do I? It's not very attractive or ladylike to pout,"

"You always look attractive, Esme. Pouting on you is the most adorable thing in the world, but it's easy to say that your smile is even more beautiful."

"My smile?"

I nodded. "Yes, there are so many words to describe it. Beautiful, stunning, breath-taking, sexy-"

"Sexy?" She echoed.

I dipped my head. "Very,"

She smiled, giggling slightly.

It had been a whole week since the party which had gone horribly wrong. Things seemed to be fine, but I didn't go to school so I couldn't see if Edward spoke to Bella. According to Alice, she saw them walking into school, at lunch, and going back to Edward's car in silence. Edward was clearly thinking of the best way to keep Bella safe. What would he do to do that?

I had a full day and night off from the hospital, and Esme and I were playing chess while the children were at school. Somehow we had pushed the memory of the party to the back of our minds.

Edward's sudden silence troubled me, it was just like how he had been when he had first met Bella Swan, how he had been so confused with his feelings for her and how he wanted to keep her safe and was wondering how he couldn't hear her thoughts. But now he had Bella, they were in love. Why was he silent again? He had forgiven Jasper.

What was he thinking?

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I'm leaving Forks,"

Like we had done when he had first met Bella, my family and I were sat around the table. I had Alice on one side and Esme on the other, Esme was clutching my hand and her grip tightened when Edward announced this,

"Edward, you can't leave Bella!" My wife gasped.

Edward sighed. "I have to."

"There has to be another option," I said.

Edward turned to Alice. "Alice, have you had any visions?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"Then I have no choice." Edward said, and he sounded as if it was killing him to make this decision. He must really believe that this is the only option. And he must really love Bella if he thought leaving her would keep her safe.

"Think about what you will put Bella through, though." Esme reminded him. "She'll be heartbroken."

"She'll forget about me and move on with her life, she is a human, she'll forget." Edward said with a shrug.

"You never forget your true love," Esme whispered and I clutched her hand tighter. I hadn't forgotten about her, and she hadn't forgotten about me and she had been a human. "Bella won't forget,"

"She must," Edward said.

"Edward, think carefully about this," I told him.

"I have thought about this carefully!"

"All I am trying to say is that you want to make sure you aren't about to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Carlisle, I have to do this,"

Alice looked around. "Are we all moving?"

"If Edward moves, we all move." I told her. "We are a family."

"If we all want to stay here, I won't hold it against you. I will understand." Edward said.

"No Edward, we're sticking together," I told him.

"We have to," Alice said. "It would be worse if only you left, Charlie Swan might get suspicious. And I don't want to see what Bella is like after you tell her you are leaving."

Emmett seemed excited. "I want to move somewhere with bears,"

"We'll talk about that later," Esme said. "Let's give Edward more time to think this over."

"I have thought this over, several times." Edward said. "I need to do this, to make sure Bella is safe and that nothing happens to her because of vampires."

Jasper sighed. "Edward, that was an accident and I said I was sorry countless times, it won't happen again."

Edward shook his head. "We cannot be sure that Bella's life won't be in danger because of vampires again. And not just from us, there are more vampires out there that cross into Forks every week."

"And what about Victoria?" I asked, remembering the red-haired mate of James, who had been killed by my sons when he had almost killed Bella.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment. "When we leave, I will hunt her. Until she is dead, Bella is still in danger of being killed by a vampire."

"And Laurent?" Rosalie asked, looking as if she would happily get rid of both of the two vampires.

"Laurent is with Tanya and her family, I don't think we have to worry about him."

Laurent had been part of the coven with James and Victoria, but he had not been part of the hunt for Bella. Instead of joining in he had gone to live with our Alaskan friends and we hadn't heard from them that he had left. He had made a strong bond with Irina so maybe he wouldn't leave. But he wasn't an official part of the coven, and I don't think he wanted to become one just yet.

"Do you want help finding Victoria?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, I need to find out where she is first and if she has formed another coven or joined one. If it is just her, I can take her down easily."

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this? To leave Bella?" I asked him again.

He nodded, but a pained look was in his eyes when he said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life, Carlisle."


	109. Concerned - Esme

I didn't moving, but the reason behind us moving away from Forks was not something I was happy with. Edward deserved happiness, and now he had to leave it. It just wasn't fair on him, or Bella.

Bella wouldn't forget Edward just like that, she probably won't forget him for a long while, because you never forget your true love. Had I forgot Carlisle? No. I thought about him for a whole decade, the time without him had been unbearable, filled with what-ifs and wondering what live would have been like if he had stayed.

And Bella was a lot like me, sensitive, I couldn't let her go through what I went through. But there wasn't anything I could do. I wasn't going to move on and try to forget all of this though.

Carlisle looked a little surprised when I got to my feet suddenly. We had been sat on the couch in our new house that I didn't like compared to our old one in Forks. He had been playing with a strand of my hair while I had been watching something on the small TV.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I grabbed the keys from the table. "I have to go somewhere, I'll be back soon, I promise." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I left.

Carlisle's car was the only one left in the garage and I drove in the direction of Forks, careful not to go over the speed limit but I was always a little slower than the limit. I was in a rush.

I knew where Bella lived, because I had watched over her father while James had been hunting. It had been risky, we realized, because if James had turned around and joined his mate, there would just be Rosalie and I to drive them backwards, and vampires fight to the death. But it never happened, James had been too busy trying to find Bella and Rosalie made sure Victoria never got close to the Swans' house.

I didn't stop at their house though, I went to the police station.

"Mrs Cullen!" The deputy sounded surprised to see me. "Are you moving back or something?"

I shook my head. "I need to speak with Chief Swan,"

"Oh, he's in his office." The deputy told me and I thanked him before going to Charlie's office.

He looked up from the paperwork. "Hello, Mrs Cullen, what a lovely surprise."

"Please Charlie, call me Esme." I told him. "I came here to check on Bella. How is she?"

I knew that he would have been angry about Edward leaving if it had been one of my children, but he thought I was Edward's mother, so he kept calm as he replied. "She's a mess to be honest, always crying in her room, it breaks my heart."

"I know how she feels," I said. "Edward misses her."

"Are you and your family moving back here?" He asked. I knew inside he wasn't happy with that idea, because he thought that Edward would come back and soon break Bella's heart again. Charlie was a very protective father.

I shook my head. "No, I just wanted to check on her."

"Your very kind Esme," He said with a nod of his head. "I take it you don't want me telling Bella you were here?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think it will be for the best if she doesn't know a Cullen was back."

"I'll look after her, but there is only so much I can do." That did bug him, how his daughter was so upset and he couldn't stop her from hurting.

"No one can fix a broken heart, only the one it belongs to." I agreed. "Take care Charlie,"

"Goodbye Esme, I hope you and your family settle into your new home."

"Thank you," I say before leaving. I climbed into the car and started driving back. I knew that the place we were staying in now would never be our home.

Carlisle was waiting for me. He was leaning across the door frame of the open front door, looking at me as I pulled the car up outside the house. I got out and walked back up to him.

"You went to Forks," He knew me so well.

I sighed. "I had to check on how Bella is."

"And?" He pressed. "How is she?"

"Heart-broken,"

"I should have expected that."

I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. "I hope she doesn't stay sad for long, she has her whole life in front of her, but I guess its going to be hard for her to get over Edward."

Carlisle nodded. "Let's get inside, Esme." He said and led me inside the house.

We sat back down on the couch and he went back to playing a strand of my hair and he covered my neck and temple with soft kisses. Silence split the air.

I looked down at my hands that were together on my lap. I wished I could do something to help Bella and Edward.


	110. Threat - Esme

"This place just doesn't seem like home." Esme sighed as she tried to clean our new house. It had been a whole month since we had moved, yet Esme was still thinking about Forks, the old house, and especially Bella. She felt guilty about the Bella thing, and I had to agree that this new house just didn't feel as homely as the other one back in Forks.

I nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Esme asked me as she sat beside me on the couch.

I shook my head. "No," Edward was out hunting Victoria, and we hadn't heard from him since he had left two weeks ago. "But he will call soon, once he knows where Victoria is."

Hunting Victoria down had not been the only reason for Edward's sudden decision to leave, he had another problem that needed to be sorted out. Ever since we had left Forks, and Bella, even though it was his eye and he had been so sure about it, he missed his human love deeply and was depressed and always thinking about her, so he had gone to get some space to think and get over it.

I sat back in the couch and Esme did the same. She rested her head against my shoulder and I put my arm around her to draw her closer to me, I kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. Edward wasn't the only member of our family who no longer lived under the same roof as Esme and I.

Alice had wanted to find more about her human life, after she had watched the tape and found out her past had been linked with James, how he had tried to kill her but hadn't succeeded. Jasper had offered to go with her instantly and the two of them had gone off to some unknown location to find out more about Alice's human life. But unlike Edward, Alice wrote letters to us to let us know that they were save, how their search for information about Alice's human life was going, and that they would be returning, the date was unknown but they would be definitely returning once Alice was satisfied with what they had found.

Rosalie and Emmett had gone off hunting the morning before today, and they would be returning tonight or tomorrow morning.

Our current location now was Ithaca, in a house that was smaller than the one in Forks, and I had started working at the local hospital. It was fine there, the people were nice and they didn't seem to care about the fact I had golden eyes, which avoided questions, which was a good thing.

"Jasper is going to go to university when he comes back." I informed my wife, wanting to break the silence. "He wants to study philosophy,"

She raised her eyebrows in interest. "Oh, I didn't know."

"He only just decided on it though. He'll make the final choice when he comes home."

She snuggled closer to me. "I miss them Carlisle, all of them."

"They will be back soon. Emmett and Rosalie are coming back either tonight or tomorrow. Alice and Jasper will probably be another two weeks or three at the latest before Alice decides she has found out as much as she can."

"What about Edward? He won't come back until he has gotten over Bella, and I fear that it will take a long time for him to recover and move on. He should come back, so we can help him, but I guess I understand why he feels he needs some time alone. And he's trying to hunt down Victoria alone."

I kissed her forehead gently. "Esme, Edward will be fine, everything will be fine."

I felt her body relax slightly.

"Do you think we will ever move back to Forks?" Esme asked me.

I didn't know the answer to that. While Bella Swan lived there, there was no chance of going back there. If someone saw us, they would tell her. "Esme, I know you love Forks, we all did, but we cannot risk it for a long while."

She nodded. "I understand that. I just wish things had turned out differently at the party. It wasn't Jasper's fault, it was just bad luck I know, but I wish it hadn't happened."

"Me neither."

We sat in silence for a few moments, just sat there on the couch together. I closed my eyes and thought back to the party. Luck had not been our friend back then. If only we had decided to allow Bella to open her presents at her home, but everyone had been so eager to see her reaction I guess we had to.

Jasper still felt bad. He would say sorry to Edward and Alice told me that he was constantly talking about how he should have had more control. I had talked to my son about it, and how it hadn't been his fault, but I didn't know if he had listened or not.

Then I thought about Victoria and wondered where she could be hiding. Edward was a great tracker, and he was so determined to find her that soon he might. But when he did could he really take her on? I mean, my son is a great and strong fighter I know, but Victoria is a true vampire and because of our diet, my family are not as strong as them. The memory of James will power the red-haired vampire and make her more deadly, but Edward would be dangerous as well because he was fighting to protect Bella's life.

Edward wouldn't stop until he found Victoria and killed her, because only then would Bella be safe. If Esme would in danger, I wouldn't stop until the thing, vampire, that had been the threat in the first place was dead. Emmett would do the same for Rosalie and Jasper would do the same for Alice. And of course our mates would protect us as well. And we would protect any member of our family, because we all loved each other and cared for one another, that was what made us a family.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Esme, who was leaning her head on my chest and was as still as a rock. I was thankful that every member of my family was safe, and I would help Edward if he needed help with dealing with Victoria.

Victoria was a threat to my family like she was a threat to Bella's life. She had to be stopped before the threat became stronger.


	111. Shocking news - Carlisle

Rosalie and Emmett returned home the following morning, and Esme seemed to relax a lot more. She asked if they had heard anything from Alice and Jasper, but they hadn't.

"We didn't come across any scents of Victoria either," Rosalie reported. "She isn't anywhere near Forks or to the west side of America. Do we know where Edward is, because fair chance he might be hunting in the wrong place?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward hasn't rung or wrote a letter since he left. But he's a good hunter; he'll find her in time."

"Maybe we should go and look for him," Emmett suggested.

I sighed. "He needs time to grief,"

"Grief?" Rosalie echoed in an annoyed tone. "Bella isn't dead! She's alive. There is no point of grieving or being upset. He chose to leave."

"Rosalie," Esme said softly and Rosalie let out a sigh. "Edward loved Bella very much. Of course it is hard and upsetting for him to be away from her."

"It was his choice," Rosalie muttered.

I knew that Rosalie was annoyed, and I wanted to tell her that it wasn't Edward's choice completely, because back then it seemed there was no other choice, but she was in such a bad mood reminding her of that fact would only make her madder than she was right now.

Emmett touched his wife's arm. "Let's go see if we can fix your car, Rose." He suggested.

"What's wrong with your car?" I asked.

"Just something has gone wrong so it won't start as smoothly as before, but we'll sort it out before tonight." Rosalie said and she and Emmett left the house.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Esme and I had been sat reading in the living room when the front door had opened and Alice and Jasper walked into the house. Esme closed her book and rushed over to them, appearing in front of them in two seconds and wrapping her arms around them in a welcoming hug. I got up and joined them just as Rosalie and Emmett came down from upstairs.

"Your back!" Rosalie cried, throwing her arms around Alice once Esme had let go of her.

Once the hellos had been said, we went into the living room and Alice told us what she had found out.

"First we went to where I had grown up as a child. I remembered a little part of it, and we checked the papers but we couldn't find much about me, the only Brandon's who had lived there were Mr and Mrs Brandon and their daughter, Cynthia, my sister. So I checked some family trees and it turns out my sister has a family. Then I took some records from the local asylum and found out that the date I joined that place matched the one on my tombstone."

"Is that all you found out?" Rosalie asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes, because that was all I really wanted to know."

Rosalie fell silent.

"We did look on our way for any scents of Victoria, but we couldn't find any." Jasper added. "She's hiding somewhere. She might not even be in America anymore."

"If she want's revenge, she wouldn't have strayed too far." Emmett growled darkly. "She'll be waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"Like a snake," I agreed. "Well then, I guess there is nothing we can do right now about the Victoria thing. Hopefully Edward will come home soon and we'll work things out from there, as a family."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "If we stand together against her, we'll have more of a chance of destroying her." Emmett, forever eager for any battle, reminded us.

"But Edward wants to find her alone," Esme said, although the thought of our son fighting alone was troubling her clearly.

Alice nodded. "And I haven't seen any visions of the future where he does find her. If Victoria doesn't want to be found, she'll do the best job she can of making sure she is never found."

"I'm surprised that she hasn't done anything," Rosalie commented. "I mean, her mate was killed, Carlisle you are always saying how strong a vampire loves their mate. She should have taken action right now because James died."

"But would he have done the same if Victoria had been the one to die?" Jasper wondered. "I got the feeling that James kept Victoria around because of how sneaky and cunning she is, not because he really loved her. When I felt their emotions, when they were near each other, he felt no love towards her."

I had to admit I had been wondering the same thing as well.

"If Edward doesn't find Victoria, Bella's life is still in danger." Alice said. She was close to Bella and the two of them had formed a close friendship before we had left Forks, so Alice cared for Bella a lot.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella this, Bella that, can we place change the subject of the conversation?"

"Rose, Victoria is still a risk to Bella while she is alive." I reminded her. "If Bella is killed, Edward will be broken. I don't know what he will do if he finds out she is dead. But you cannot surely which your brother that much pain and misery?"

She looked away. "I don't." Even though she and Edward argued constantly over what they thought was right or wrong, they did love each other like a brother and sister should, so I had expected that answer from her.

"So what should we do in for the time being?" Emmett asked me. "Should we go look for Edward?"

I shook my head. "He is still grieving, let's give him some time."

Emmett nodded.

"I think we should focus on what is happening now," Jasper decided. "We all have things to do here, we should start making a living again, like we did back in Forks, instead of just sitting around worrying."

He was right. We did spend most of our time inside whenever we were all at home, and I bet the humans were wondering why we didn't come out of the house a lot. Ithaca had more sunny days in Forks, so our days were limited still.

~0~0~0~0~0~

For the next six months, we did what Jasper had suggested. I worked at the hospital and got to know the doctors and nurses there although I was careful not to form any friendships with them for their own safety. Esme worked on restoring an old house she had found, and Rosalie gave her a hand sometimes. Jasper finished his work in university. Alice, when she wasn't also helping on restoring the house, would go shopping in the town. Emmett decided to work out more, I knew he was getting ready in case there was a battle soon.

The people in Ithaca were wary of us at first, because we were different from them but all the same as a family. But soon they decided that we were just like them - how wrong they were - and they went on with their lives. Some of them talked to us from time to time, but the conversations only lasted for about five minutes before we all had to go our separate ways.

I came home one night to find the family, apart from Alice, in the living room. Esme was stood behind the armchair where Jasper was sat with his head in his hands. Rosalie was on the couch, and Emmett was pacing behind her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tasting the tension and worry in the air and noticing Esme hadn't come to say hello to me as I walked into the house.

Jasper looked up at me. "Alice is gone."

"Gone?" I echoed.

Rosalie nodded. "She took your car and left."

"But why?"

Emmett shrugged. "We don't know. She just left without warning. I think she saw something, because she looked troubled, but I can't be sure.

I looked down at Jasper, who was rocking back and forth slowly. Esme, her eyes filled with concern for her son, patted his back reassuringly. "She must have a good reason for leaving so quickly," Esme told him. "She'll be back, she'll never leave you Jasper."

"I know, but I wish I knew why she had left, maybe I could have helped her."

I looked at Emmett, who was continuing to pace. Then I noticed Rosalie was biting her lower lip and was shifting uncomfortable on the couch. Jasper raised his head, clearly picking up a troubled emotion from his sister, and we all turned to look at Rosalie.

"Rose," Emmett said. "Do you know why Alice left?"

She sighed. "She told me," She admitted.

"But why did she leave?" I asked her.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella Swan…..she jumped off a cliff."

My eyes widened, and my wife looked just as shocked. Her eyes were dark, filled with memory.

Rosalie looked up at us. "Bella Swan is dead."


	112. The Volturi - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I felt the world stop after Rosalie declared what had happened to Bella Swan. Sorrow and misery gripped me and I stood there gazing at the floor.

Bella Swan was dead? She had jumped off a cliff, like I had, only she had not been so lucky to survive long enough to be taken to the morgue. But even if she had, she wouldn't have been saved…this was all so terrible. I thought of the happy, clumsy brown-haired girl I had met when Edward had brought her to our house to meet me. She had been so happy then, because she had Edward beside her, but I guess the pain of being without him was too much for her to live with.

Poor Bella. She had had her whole life ahead of her, yet she had chosen to end it. I pictured her standing on the end of the cliff at night, tears running down her cheeks and falling down to hit the cliff below her. I pictured her taking those last steps forward, and then falling down into the icy water. I pictured her sinking in the water, not bothering to fight for her life and get to the surface. I imagined her with her arms open as if welcoming death to join her and then take her away from the world.

The images were so horrible. Vampires had great balance, but I soon found myself swaying slightly and I covered my mouth just in time to hide a gasp. Carlisle was by my side instantly and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him.

Then I thought of Edward. How would he take the news? Or did he already know that the love of his life was dead? Would he ever move on? Would he even come home?

A dark thought crept my mind, one that made me scared. What if Edward, driven by grief and love, decided to end his life as well? Of course vampires couldn't end their lives, but others could. What would my son do? He had said he couldn't live without Bella…

I turned to face Carlisle and he wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my face into his chest, closing my eyes. But as soon as my eyes were closed, the only thing I saw was cliffs and cold water, of Bella stood at the edge of the rocky, dark cliff and crying before jumping into the water and sinking to her death.

My eyes opened with a face as my family started to talk.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked. "Does Edward know?"

"No, Alice hasn't told him. She wanted to check things out herself before she told him. But she saw Bella die, so it must be true. We have to tell Edward." Rosalie decided.

"Rose, maybe it is best for Alice to tell him, so he can know exactly what she saw." Carlisle told her, tightening his grip around me and pulling me closer to him. "He'll be heart-broken."

Edward was already heart-broken enough at the fact he couldn't be around Bella, knowing that she had killed herself would just destroy him.

"He needs to know." Rosalie mumbled.

"So, Alice went back to Forks?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"Yes, that's what we think. Either that or she went to find Edward."

"What should we do?" Jasper wondered out loud.

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know, but there isn't much we really can do right now."

We all stayed in the living room in silence for a few minutes. Jasper was the first to leave, I heard the back door shutting. Emmett followed him out. Rosalie went upstairs to her room where I heard the door slamming. I looked up at Carlisle.

"Are you OK?" He asked me.

I sniffed. "What will Edward do when he finds out Bella killed herself?"

"I don't know, love, but he will be mourning for her for a long time."

I looked down again, but he caught my chin with his finger and lifted my face up so our eyes met. "Esme, there isn't much we can do to help him get over her death." He told me. "But when he comes home, he'll need someone to talk to."

"We'll be there for him." I decided and Carlisle nodded.

We moved to sit down on the couch. For once I wished that I would be able to cry, because right now crying seemed the only thing I could possibly do. But I couldn't. My body didn't;;t old any tears now. So there was nothing I could do to let the pain out.

Carlisle put his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "Edward is strong, I know it'll be hard for him to move on, but we need to make sure he gets over this."

I nodded in agreement. Edward couldn't mourn the rest of his vampire life, he couldn't be sad, because that would kill all of us inside, seeing him like that. I would be here for him when he came back, whenever he came back.

~0~0~0~0~0~

I clutched Carlisle's hand as I watched Jasper pace the living room on the floor. "Alice, Alice speak slower." He told his wife gently. "No, calm down. What do you mean he's gone there? Why? Oh. What are you going to do? No, Alice, think about this. Yes I know he's our brother, but still…"

I gasped. It was about Edward.

"Right, I'll tell them. Just be careful." He said before hanging up to phone and turning to us. "Bella's alive."

My eyes widened in shock and happiness. Then I began to wonder. If Bella was alive, was the vision Alice had seen of her jumping off the cliff not real?

"What about the vision?" Emmett asked, echoing my thoughts.

"It turns out Jacob Black pulled her out of the water. Alice didn't see it because…Jacob is a werewolf, and anything to do with the werewolves is unknown to her."

"Werewolves?"

Jasper nodded. "It turns out that a pack has grown in La Push again, like before, with Sam Uley being the Alpha."

"I know Sam," Carlisle said. "I would never have guessed."

"Anyway, so she went to Forks and it turned out that Bella hadn't actually wanted to end her life. She had just done it for adrenaline, for excitement. Jacob and his friends do it, so she wanted to try it Alice said. But Edward found out that Bella had jumped, and he thinks she is dead."

I tried to calm down, reminding myself that Bella was alive.

"But what about Edward?"

"He…he went to Italy. He thinks Bella is dead, and he wants to die too."

I gasped. "No!"

"Alice and Bella are going after him."

"How did he know though?"

Rosalie sighed. "I might have rung him…."

"Rose!"

"What? He deserved to know, and no one else was going to call him. I admit it now it was stupid, and I know this is all my fault, so don't bother reminding me." She glared at Jasper and Carlisle as she warned us not to scold her for what she did.

Jasper sighed. "There is no point in blaming anyone right now, because blaming people won't change how things have turned out."

Emmett nodded. "Either way, Edward is going to Italy."

The reminder that my son had gone to ask for the Volturi to destroy him, kill him, made me wince.

Carlisle dipped his head. "There is nothing we can do but wait to see what happens in the next few days."

I sat down on the couch, thinking carefully. Either all my children - Bella was like a daughter to me now, she was fitting into the family so well, well was anyway - or they never came back. The Volturi might not let them return, Aro might want Alice for her power, and Bella knew too much for a human so she would be killed. Edward would be asked to stay as well like Alice, but he would refuse, and he would fight if Bella was killed or about to get killed, which would get him killed as well.

I didn't know if I could wait anymore for an answer...


	113. Safely home - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Esme was pacing by the phone, glancing at it constantly, hoping every time she did that it would suddenly go off and it would be Alice, or Edward, or even Bella, telling her that they would all be coming home soon.

I wanted to comfort her, hold her in my arms and kiss her forehead and tell her that everything would be OK, but I couldn't. I would be lying if I told her that things would a hundred percent be OK. They might not be...

I knew the Volturi well, and I knew how much Aro loved having more powerful, gifted vampires among his coven. He would want Alice and Edward for their gifts, whereas Bella was just a human to him, and Caius wouldn't allow her to live because she knows too much about vampires.

I sighed and picked up a book, flicking through the pages. I had to leave for the hospital soon, and I liked to go over things before I left, just to be sure.

"How can you read?" My wife asked as she sat beside me.

I looked at her. "Esme, I'm as worried for them as you are, but worrying won't make time go faster. We have to wait. I need to go over some things before I go to the hospital."

She exhaled slowly, like a human would do if she was calming down. "I'm sorry for snapping," She said.

I put my book down on the coffee table and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her gently to me. I kissed her temple. "It's OK, your worried, I understand."

Jasper was also in a worried state. He constantly broke things, and even though it had been only half an hour since we had received the news about Alice, Edward, Bella and the Volturi, most of the vases had been smashed. Esme wasn't hurt or upset by the fact her vases were now piles of shattered glass, she wasn't mad at Jasper. He was just worried for his mate. He didn't know what was happening over in Italy, he couldn't tell if he would ever see Alice again or not. Besides, all the worry he was receiving from the rest of us must not help lighten his mood.

Rosalie was nervous. If Edward came back - hopefully he would - she was worried what he would say to her. She had been the one to get everything muddled up, if she hadn't of said anything, Edward would have never known that Bella had jumped off the cliff, he wouldn't of gone to Italy believing his love was dead when she actually wasn't, and Alice, Edward and Bella wouldn't be in danger.

Emmett tried to calm her down, but in the end it seemed there was nothing he could do to make Rosalie any less worried. To take her mind off it, Rosalie tried to tell herself that it wasn't actually her fault, but she didn't seem to convince herself at all.

The phone rang, and Jasper was there in a heartbeat, snatching the phone out of the holder before Esme could do it. "Hello?" He asked, and then gasped. "Alice? Alice!"

Esme looked at me. "Alice!" She whispered.

I nodded. "Alice," She was alive still.

Jasper looked relieved. "You have no idea how scared I've been, how scared we have all been! You're on the plane right now?...Are Bella and Edward with you?...that's great, I'll tell everyone and we'll meet you there tomorrow morning. Bye, I love you."

Jasper hung up the phone after Alice said something and then turned to us. "Rose? Emmett?" He called and they came downstairs, side by side, Emmett holding Rosalie's hand.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"They're fine," Jasper reported and I felt Esme relax instantly. "All of them, Bella, Edward and Alice. I don't know how, but they managed to get Edward and leave. They are on the plane home."

Esme had a huge smile on her face. "That's fantastic news!"

I nodded in agreement. I wondered if they had actually met the Volturi, or if they had reached Edward before he asked to be killed. That didn't matter now, I decided. What mattered was that they were all safe, and coming home.

"Wait," Emmett said thoughtfully. "What will happen now? With Bella I mean?"

No one answered, because no one had the answer for that question that could be for certain.

"I guess we will have to find out when we meet them tomorrow." I decided for us all, and everyone nodded.

One by one my children left the living room. Esme clutched my hand and smiled.

"They're all coming home!" She whispered, looking pleased but shocked as well, as if she was glad it turned out OK but she confused how it had all gone so well. But the confused look vanished as her words sank in and she smiled with happiness.

I smiled back at her. "They're coming home." I said before kissing her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

We waited in the airport for the three of them to come off of their plane. Rosalie and Emmett were stood behind us, looking at some pictures of the different countries on the boards, advertising the five star hotels that could be booked easily.

I wondered when the next time Esme and I would go to Isle Esme. It had been a long while, and after everything that has happened, it seemed like we needed a break, a break to our relaxing, beautiful island.

My thoughts vanished as I spotted the three of them walking towards us. Alice rushed to Jasper, as quickly as she could while remembering to look human, and Jasper moved forward to meet her half way. They hugged each other and then looked into each others eyes. Alice's eyes were filled with love and happiness, and I knew, even though I couldn't see because his back was facing me, that Jasper's eyes reflected hers.

Esme took a step forward to greet Bella, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. It was awkward though, because Edward kept one arm around Bella's shoulder, but Esme didn't seem to care. I didn't blame Edward for wanting to keep a hold on Bella since he had just gotten her back. Well, maybe gotten her back. Would he stay with her now, or leave her again?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett nod to Rosalie and the two of them left to get the cars.

"Thank you so much," Esme's whisper to Bella brought me back from my worries. She then gave Edward a hug and warned him, "You will never put me through that again."

Edward chuckled and grinned at her. "Sorry, Mom." I knew Esme would have smiled at that.

I turned to Bella. "Thank you, Bella." I said to her, because if it wasn't for her, Edward wouldn't be standing with us, I was sure. "We owe you."

She blushed and mumbled, "Hardly,"

"She's dead on her feet!" Esme noticed, seeing Bella sway from side to side, her energy leaving her body slowly and her eyes kept on half closing and then blinking open quickly. She looked at Edward. "Let's get her home."

Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us outside, leaning against the car. Rosalie glanced at Edward and then looked away. Edward stiffened and looked angry.

Esme noticed this. "Don't," She pleaded. "She feels awful."

Edward gave a little growl. "She should."

"It's not her fault," Bella said, her voice filled with tiredness.

Esme looked up at Edward. "Let her make amends," She begged him, her eyes darting quickly to look at Rosalie. "We'll ride with Jasper and Alice."

I waited as Esme helped Edward get Bella

Edward nodded and he and Esme got Bella into the car. Esme took my hand and led me over to wear Alice and Jasper were waiting beside my car, and we all got in, me in the drivers seat, Esme beside me and Alice and Jasper in the back. We were soon driving back to our home, Rosalie and the others were heading back to Forks.

"What happened Alice?" Jasper asked her and my interest increased. I had been dying to know what had happened in Italy.

"Well, Edward went to Aro, Caius and Marcus, and pleaded to be killed." Alice began and Esme stiffened at the reminder of how willing our son had been to end his life. "But they refused him. Aro thought he was too gifted, too much waste, so they sent him away. Edward then decided that he would be killed if he exposed himself to the humans, the Volturi wouldn't have let him live if he did that. So he was about to walk into the sunlight, while the humans were having a festival for Saint Marcus Day. I was trapped in the car because of the sunlight, and luckily Bella reached him just in time. But when I found them, when the clouds blocked the sunlight, they had run into trouble.

"We were taken into where the ancients were. Jane used her power on Edward, but when she tried to use them on Bella, nothing happened, and Aro realized there was something special about her. But Caius thought of her as a threat to our secret, and wouldn't listen when Bella and Edward promised she wouldn't tell anybody. I showed Aro the vision of Bella becoming a vampire, of her running through the forest with Edward, her skin shining in the rays of sunlight that had shone through the gaps in the tree leaves. Aro told us that Bella would be turned into a vampire soon, or she would be killed. Edward isn't happy about that fact."

I took in every detail of her quick story. I remembered Jane's power, I had seen how much pain she could inflict on someone - well, I had seen her making someone feel like they were in the most pain imaginable. How had Bella, a human, not been affected by it?

"Is Edward going to stay with Bella from now on?" Esme asked Alice.

"I think so, he hasn't left her side once since we found him."

I exchanged a quick glance with Esme. "We'll speak to him when they get back from dropping Bella off at home." I said and she nodded.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I can't leave her Carlisle." Edward said over the phone. He was waiting in the woods besides Bella's house, waiting for her father Charlie to fall to sleep so he could go to watch over Bella. He had been banned from her house by Charlie, but he only had to wait for him to fall to sleep, then he would just sneak in through the window like he always did.

"I understand Edward." I glanced at Esme, who was happily backing up the stuff in the living room.

Alice had already told us that Edward's decision would be to stay with Bella, so everyone was backing up the house so we could move back to our house in Forks as quickly as possible. I had already rung up the hospital here, explained that I would be moving, and then rung up the hospital in Forks, who were eager to have me back working for them, so eager they didn't bother asking why I was coming back.

Rosalie was keeping her thoughts to herself about this, although I could tell she was unsure. She had spoken to Edward a little in the car journey to drop Bella off, but he hadn't forgiven her yet, so she wasn't going to argue with the move just yet.

"We have to keep an eye out for Victoria," Edward added thoughtfully. "I read her mind in the clearing. She'll do anything for James, even if he is dead. She won't forgive me for killing him. She'll try to kill me, or even Bella, but I won't allow her to hurt Bella."

"We'll plan it all out when you meet us. And we'll work together, as a family." I told him and saw Esme nod in agreement.

"Charlie has just put his light off in his bedroom, but I should probably wait...he doesn't go to sleep straight away, Bella warned me of that."

"Just be careful." I reminded him. "We learnt that there is a pack of werewolves in La Push, Jacob Black is one of them. They won't take the news of our return well."

"I know, I'm expecting trouble from them every day now, especially from Jacob Black." Edward growled. "Right, I have to go, I think its safe for me to see Bella now. Bye, Carlisle."

"Goodbye Edward, Alice will text you when we have settled in the old house." I said and he hung up.


	114. The Vote - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

It felt nice to be back in Forks. It felt like we were at home. Even though we had moved countless times in the past, Forks had always felt more homely than the others. I couldn't explain it, but it just did.

I loved the house. It had character, and it was in the middle of the forest, so we didn't have to worry about our skin in the sunlight too often, and we could go hunting easily. And not many hikers choice to go hiking and exploring in this area of Forks.

Right now I was quickly trying to clean the house, clean it as best I could in the limited time I was given. We had unpacked an hour ago, everything was back in its place so it was like we had never left, and I was trying to make sure it looked clean and tidy.

Alice had told us that Bella wanted to come talk to us all, so I was making sure that or house wasn't a mess. I did wonder why Bella wanted to come here, and why she wanted to speak to everyone, and I wondered what could be so important that she had to run it through with all of us. I guess I would find out soon.

"Do you think Edward will ever forgive me?" Rosalie asked from where she was sat on the staircase as I put away the cleaning products I had been using. She and Edward still hadn't talked everything through, and she was worried that he would never let it go.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course he will. It all worked out fine, didn't it? And Bella isn't mad at you. Besides, it isn't all your fault, Rose."

"But it is! If I hadn't of said anything, none of this would have happened."

I moved to sit beside her on the staircase. "Rosalie, if you had never said that and none of this had happened, Edward and Bella would still be heart-broken. They are together now, that is one good thing. Of course I wish that they hadn't of been in danger of dying, but it all worked out fine in the end. If we always thought about what happened in the past, we would waste our futures."

She sighed. "I guess," She turned her head to look at me and she gave a little smile, a warm one. "Thanks, Esme."

I smiled at her. "Let's go upstairs," I suggested. "When Edward and Bella get here, I'm sure they would like to talk to Carlisle in private for a while."

Rosalie nodded and while she went into her bedroom which she shared with Emmett, I went into my small office to tidy it up, and when I guessed it was tidy enough, I sorted out Carlisle's desk, making sure I didn't make too many changes, in case he got confused and lost what he needed.

I stopped when I heard the front door opening and Edward's voice came to my ears. "Carlisle?" He asked. "Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?"

Carlisle was soon with them. "Welcome back Bella." He greeted Bella. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, it's not a purely social visit?"

"I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's OK." Bella explained. "About something important."

"Of course. Why don't we talk in the other room?" Carlisle suggested and I heard them walking to the room. The dining room.

I left the office and went downstairs. Edward, on his way into the dining room, stopped and looked over his shoulder at me as I approached slowly. He gave me that grin that told me everything was fine, it wasn't any bad news. "I have no idea what she is planning to do." He whispered to me in an amused voice and we walked into the dining room, followed closely by the rest of our family.

Soon the whole family, and Bella, were sat around the dining room. We didn't all sit in our normal seats, because we had Bella with us. Bella looked a little nervous at first, and then swallowed and she looked confidently around the room.

Carlisle nodded to Bella. "The floor is yours." He told her.

I smiled a little when I saw Edward take Bella's hand under the table and give it a little comforting squeeze, like Carlisle did to me.

"Well," Bella began. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

Alice nodded. "Everything."

"And on the way?"

Again she nodded. "That, too."

"Good," Bella sighed. "Then we're all on the same page. So I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing - something to avoid. And, so, now this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. But if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether is Alice is willing or not."

What? Why would we not want Bella? I opened my mouth to spak, but she held up one finger to tell me that she wanted to continue, so I shut my mouth and stayed quiet.

"Please, let me finish. You all know that I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then...I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here." She was thinking about her father, and her friends, and their safety. And ours as well.

"Taking into account," Bella continued as none of us said anything, we were too busy thinking. "then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

I looked at her, and could see that she wanted this. She wanted to become a vampire. I had never met a vampire who had said they had wanted to become what they were. At first, every vampire hated their life, and some learn to love the power and speed, others like Carlisle used the abilities to help others, some like Rosalie over the decades hadn't gotten over the fact they were no longer human, and others just lived with it and tried to make the most out of it. And here was a human who was willing to give up everything to become a vampire, it felt strange to hear it, or even think about it.

"Just a minute," Edward interuppted and everyone turned to look at him. I guess I should have known he would be the one to be most uncomfortable with this, after all he wasn't going to allow Bella to do this big decision without thinking about it carefully. "I have something to add before we vote."

Bella sighed and looked a little worried, as if scared that what he said would convince us all to say no.

"About the danger Bella's referring to, I don't think we have to be overly anxious." Edward said. "You see, there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand at the end. There's something they didn't know of, and I didn't want to clue them in."

"Which was?" Alice asked in interest.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He asked Bella.

She nodded and looked a little disgusted, a shudder shook her body at the reminder.

"We finds people - that's his talent, why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker - a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the...flavor? I don't know how to describe it...the tenner...of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immence distances. But after Aro's little experiements, well..." Edward trailed off and shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella guessed.

He smiled smugly. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how dooes that solve anything?" Bella pressed, sounding a little annoyed.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell you when they're planning a visit and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless. It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

"But they can find you," Bella pointed out, raising one eyebrow.

Edward shrugged. "I can take care of myself." He said and Emmett laughed.

"Excellent plan, my brother." Emmett praised.

Rosalie let out a hiss. "No,"

"Absolutely not," Bella shook her head.

"Nice," Jasper commented on Edward's plan.

"Idiots," Alice said.

I glared up at Edward. How could he possibly be thinking of putting his life in danger? Again?

Bella kept her cool. "All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote." She looked down at Edward. "Do you want me to join your family?"

Edward swallowed, his eyes hard and expressionless, but I knew he was angry. "Not that way. You're staying human."

Bella just nodded and turned to Alice. "Alice?"

"Yes." Alice smiled happily.

"Jasper?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"No,"

I looked at my daughter, who looked saddened by this voting and the reason behind it. I patted her shoulder and when she looked at me quickly I smiled at her, telling her I understood.

"Let me explain," Rosalie begged Bella, who nodded. "I don't mean that I have any averison to you as a sister. It's just that..this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

Bella turned to Emmett.

He grinned. "Hell, yes! We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

I sighed. I didn't want there to be a fight, I didn't want any more members of my family to be in danger, ever again. I knew that was possible, I just wished it wasn't.

Bella looked at me.

I nodded. "Yes, of course, Bella. I alright think of you as part of my family." I told her.

"Thank you Esme," Bella smiled and then turned to Carlisle.

But my husband wasn't looking at the human, he was looking at our son. Edward was the one he had known the longest, an they shared a close bond. "Edward," He said softly.

Edward let off a growl to show how unhappy he was at the yes's Bella had gotten. "No,"

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle told him. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

I watched as Edward got up and left the room without a word. I sighed, sitting back in my chair, wishing that there was something I could do to help him, but he needed to calm down by himself.

Carlisle then looked up at Bella, who was waiting for his final answer. "I guess you already know my vote."

"Thanks," She muttered. "That's all I need. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too."

I got up and moved over to her, giving her a hug, as soft as I could because she was so fragile. Not for long though, soon she would be the strongest out of all of us for a while...

"Dearest Bella," I whispered into her ear and she hugged me back. When I let go of her, she turned to speak to Alice. "Well, Alice. Where do you want to do this?"

I swallowed. She thought it was going to happen now? No way!

Alice looked just as shocked and horrified.

"No! No NO!" Edward's loud shout echoed around the house and he appeared back in the room. "Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?"

Bella flinched. I warned Edward not to be so sharp with her, but he didn't listen.

"Um, Bella." Alice said. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'll need to prepare..."

Bella groaned. "You promised!"

"I know, but...Seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how to not kill you."

"You can do it," Bella told her encouragingly, reminding us all of how eager she was to become like us. "I trust you." Alice just stood there without moving or speaking. "Carlisle?" She asked my husband.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm able to do it. You won't be in no danger of me loosing control."

Bella gave a little smile. "Sounds good."

"Hold on," Edward growled. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no other reason for it not to be now."

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can. Now let go of me."

Edward moved his hands, which had been on either side of Bella's face. "In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "All three of them?" She fell silent, clearly thinking about her father and how hurt he would be.

"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous," Edward said. "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."

Carlisle nodded. "That's a reasonable request, Bella."

She sighed and after a few minutes of careful thinking, she decided, "I'll consider it."

"I should probably take you home," Edward offered, relaxing a little. "Just in case Charlie wakes up early."

Bella looked at Carlisle. "After graduation?"

He dipped his head. "You have my word."

Edward and Bella soon left the house, Edward drove her back to her house and I guessed he wouldn't be back for a while. I turned to see what the rest of my family were doing. They were still sitting down, glancing at each other.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "Well, that's one problem out of the way, for now. But what are we going to do about Victoria?"


	115. Disappearing - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Humans disappeared all the time. They were killed by other humans. Although it was sick, it was the truth.

I thought about this carefully as I read the newspaper that had been lying on my desk in the hospital. It was about five missing people from Seattle, who had disappeared without a trace.

Maybe they had just wanted to run away, for whatever reason. But everyone in Seattle was growing worried, and the police were searching for the missing people, like they should, and the neighboring towns and even states were on the look out for the five missing humans - four males and one female.

I had been looking through the newspaper in case there had been a warning about sightings of a woman with red hair, but I guess it had been stupid, because Victoria would have killed any human who had seen her, they wouldn't have been allowed to even scream.

I placed the newspaper down and tried to tidy away all my things so I could leave the hospital and go back home as quickly as possible.

Today had been another one of those long, dull days. I was glad that no one had been seriously hurt in an accident or someone had gotten really sick, but sometimes it was nice to take my mind off of things and worry about being a doctor.

Nothing had happened, I tended to the same patients I had seen yesterday who needed to be checked on regularly to make sure nothing had happened in the space that the doctor was away, and I spent most of my time in my office reading reports and the newspaper, or pacing and thinking about things.

The first thing on my mind was actually Bella Swan, the decision she had made at our house two days ago. She wanted to become a vampire, and I had promised her I would change her after she graduated high school, but Edward wasn't happy with that idea. He kept trying to talk me out of it, but I had promised Bella and besides, she seemed to really want to become a vampire. I was torn.

I sighed and sat back in my office chair, looking up at the ceiling. I wondered what my family was doing. When I had left, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had been looking at maps of America, trying to plot out where they had hunted for Victoria, where they hadn't, and where she might be hiding. Esme and Alice had been watching from the other side of the room, Alice trying to get a vision that would tell her where Victoria was and what she was doing.

When it was time for me to leave, I drove home and found my family still in the dining room, exactly how I had left them. Edward's scent was faint, he must have gone hunting, his eyes had been black last night because he had been too busy with Bella to remember to hunt.

Esme walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, smiling as she stood up on her tip-toes to kiss me softly on the lips. "How was work?" She asked.

"Today went by slowly," I informed her.

She nodded. "Same here,"

"Have you found anything?" I asked the rest of my family. Rosalie was fixed on the map, carefully moving her finger across it to point to different areas, Jasper had a notepad and pen and Emmett was looking down at the map. Alice was humming softly beside Jasper.

Jasper looked up and shook his head. "We have a few ideas, but we can't be sure, and they are all miles and miles away from Forks. We'll check the surrounding towns tonight."

Everyone nodded. "We shouldn't split up too much," Jasper continued. "We're stronger together, and if we do run into her, we have a better chance at finding her."

"Has anyone seen that news report on Seattle?" Emmett asked. "It was on an hour ago," He added when everyone started at him in confusion.

He went over to the TV. "I recorded it, just in case." He added as he flicked through the planner and found the news he had recorded. He pressed Play and we all filed into the living room where the TV was.

A news report stood in front of a tapped off area. "Tonight two more people have gone missing in Seattle. Luke North and his wife, Francesca, were last spotted going out for dinner together at seven o'clock last night. No one has heard of them since, or seen them, we checked with the restaurant they were going to and found out that the Norths had not arrived at the restaurant."

I swallowed. Two more people had gone missing from Seattle, which meant seven all together. What was happening over there?

"The Norths car was located nearby in a car park, there were no other cars, and they never returned to retrieve their car." The news report continued. "Their bodies haven't been found, so we can only suspect they disappeared on purpose, but the police are searching for them throughout Seattle and the neighboring states, towns, cities and hotels for them."

Jasper switched off the TV. "I'm going hunting," He decided, probably not bothered about the disappearing humans. Humans disappeared all the time, we were used to hearing that on the news, it was just something felt strange about these disappearances. Seven humans missing in the space of a week...

Emmett grinned. "I'll come with you, I bet I catch the first meal."

Jasper scoffed. "Your on, anyone else want to come?"

Rosalie shook her head. "I'm going upstairs to sort out our bedroom," She told Emmett.

"I'm going to start making Bella's lunch, she and Edward will be here shortly." Esme said.

"I'll stay here," I told my sons and the two of them left the house, arguing playfully on their way out. Rosalie muttered 'boys' under her breath before she went upstairs to tidy up her and Emmett's room. Esme walked into the kitchen and I followed her.

Esme looked through the fridge at the food we only used for Bella now, because she would come over for lunch whenever she could. Edward might have been banned from the Swan's house, but Bella was a welcomed visitor here.

Although the smell of the human food clearly disgusted her, Esme set to work making a few sandwiches for Bella, putting some crisps on the plate and some tomatoes, before pouring some lemonade into a glass.

My wife looked happy, which was good. She was smiling, but she did look thoughtful as well. I guess she wouldn't relax until we had found Victoria and made sure she should no longer be a threat to our family and Bella.

I moved over to Esme, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her temple. She leaned her head to the side slowly and her smile widened. "Hmm, what was that for?" She asked.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my beautiful wife?"

She chuckled. "No, I guess not."

The door opened and I heard Edward and Bella come in. I moved away from Esme just as they appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, Edward gave us a thankful look, Bella didn't seem to notice anything. Esme went over to hug Bella in greeting, and I nodded to the human as she smiled at me and took the plate of food, even though she did say she wasn't that hungry.

Edward and Bella went into the living room and I heard Edward put on the TV.

"Where were we?" I asked my wife innocently, turning to look at her.

She flashed me another one of her brilliant smiles. "We have visitors Dr Cullen."

"Kissing isn't against the law." I reminded her in a low voice so that Bella didn't overhear us, she would feel uncomfortable if she heard us, her boyfriends parents.

Esme came over and lightly pecked me on the lips. "I guess not,"


	116. Waiting and Watching - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Bella stayed to play cards with us. Rosalie didn't come downstairs, and Jasper and Emmett were still away, so it was only Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme and I playing.

"H-have you found anything about where Victoria is?" Bella asked. She had made it perfectly clear that she was not worried about her own life, but of her father. Charlie had been in danger last time Victoria was hanging around Forks, nothing would have stopped her from trying to kill Bella's dad. Bella must be thinking about her relationship with Edward was putting so many people she loved in danger, and she was clearly scared for their safety, not her's completely.

We hadn't had any news from Alice about Victoria. Either the female vampire was hiding, waiting to attack when we weren't suspecting it, or she had just given up. But then I told myself that vampires didn't give up when they wanted something.

But right now, there was nothing else we could do, unfortunately, but watch and wait, see what happened in the future. Alice would warn us when she sees something, and then we'll be ready.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing, she's hiding."

"But soon we'll find her," Edward added, glaring at his sister quickly before looking at Bella.

Bella sighed. "And have you had any trouble with the wolves?"

We had all suspected that the werewolves would not take the news of our arrival warmly, and Jacob Black wouldn't be too pleased that Bella and Edward were back together.

"We hadn't seen or heard from them." I told Bella.

"They know that you are back," Bella said. "I wish I could talk to Jacob, then maybe I could smooth things out."

Straight away Edward protested. "No, no way. Not a chance. There is no way I am allowing you to put yourself in danger by speaking to a werewolf."

Bella looked at him in the eye, not flinching or finishing her argument. She continued. "I could talk to him and persuade the wolves to not hurt you or your family, Edward."

I tried to decide who had the strongest argument. Edward didn't want Bella in danger, I wouldn't want Esme to be in danger, I would do exactly what Edward was doing, preventing the danger from being near my love. But Bella did have a point, maybe Jacob Black would listen to her. That way, one of our problems would be sorted and we could focus on finding Victoria.

_Maybe you should consider her idea, Edward_. I told my son. _Instead of instantly disagreeing with her._

But Edward ignored my thoughts. "No, there is no way you are going anywhere near those wolves, they are dangerous Bella. Now, can we please just focus on the game of cards?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

We stood in the forest tasting the air, trying to pick up any scent that would tell us there was a vampire nearby, that that vampire would be Victoria. As a family. after Edward had dropped Bella off at her house and stayed with her, we had gone out into the forest in Forks to make sure that at least that part of America was free of Victoria.

"We're close to the border we made with the wolves." Jasper growled. "Do you think they patrol it to make sure we aren't going to cross over?"

I nodded. "I would suspect so, maybe they do it whenever we aren't out hunting, at work and school."

Emmett let out a frustrated groan and kicked at the fallen log in front of him. "When are we actually going to chase a vampire?"

"When Victoria crosses our path, we aren't attacking any random vampire." I told him and he fell silent, but he continued to kick at the log.

Esme and Rosalie were stood a little far away, silent as they listened to the sounds of the forest around them. Alice was stood in the center of the clearing, trying to get a vision that would tell her where Victoria was. Jasper was leaning against the tree nearest to Alice.

"We can't stay out here forever," Rosalie pointed out.

I sighed. She was right.

"We'll keep an eye out for Victoria," I decided.

"Maybe we should keep watch over Bella?" Esme suggested.

Rosalie protested straight away. "Edward is with her, and we have better things to do than hang around looking out for a vampire, who might be on the other side of the continent!"

"Rose..." Esme tried to warn her.

"No, I might regret what I did, how I told Edward and put them in danger, but this is just pointless."

I glanced at Emmett, who shrugged. He wouldn't be able to calm Rose down. She was in one of her moods where the only way she would stop being so angry with herself was when she allowed others to feel how angry she really was.

Esme fell silent, staring at Rosalie with concerned filled eyes.

I turned to face Alice and Jasper. "Have you seen anything?" I asked Alice.

My daughter shook her head. "Nothing,"

"Then we'll go home," I said. "Bella has Edward watching over her, just in case."

Rosalie raced off in the direction of home, with Emmett close behind her. Alice took Jasper's hand and together they ran after Rosalie and Emmett. I waited for Esme to join me.

"I had hoped things would have gone back to normal after Bella, Edward and Alice returned from Italy..." Esme trailed off and sighed.

I took her hands in mine and gave them both a little squeeze. The corners of her mouth twitched, and then a smile broke.

"Esme, soon things will be fine," I told her softly, moving my hands to cup her face, my thumbs grazing over her cheeks. "I promise,"


	117. Troubled - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Edward was flicking through envelopes when I walked into the living room. He was sat on the couch, one of his legs crossed over the other as he quickly flicked through the pile of envelopes. We didn't often get mail, but right now, Edward had applied to colleges around America, because he wanted to show Bella that she could have this part of her human life down while she was still human, and that he would still be with her through that time. But Bella had her heart set on becoming a vampire after she graduated high school, it would take a lot of work for Edward to convince her to change her mind.

My son looked up at me as I walked in and sat beside him. "Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," He echoed, then turned his attention to the envelopes, but he continued to talk to me, which was good. "I'm going over to Bella soon,"

"Your allowed at her house now?" I asked, a little surprised. We had all assumed Charlie would never allow Edward inside his house ever again.

Edward nodded. "Yes, Bella talked him into it. She has to stay in her house though. It doesn't matter though, I can still meet her, and now I can see her in the day time when she isn't tired and about to fall to sleep."

"That's good," I commented. "How is the college thing working out?"

He sighed. "She wants to be a vampire after graduation, even though I have asked her countless times to wait. She doesn't want to be older than me, which I don't understand, because you are older than Carlisle."

"Well, he's about three hundred years old."

"I meant in human terms, the ages you were changed at, because you are still that age in looks, aren't you? Anyway, Bella says that when she becomes a vampire, she'll wait until she can handle herself around humans, and then we will both go to the same college together."

"Why don't you agree with that plan?" I asked him with a gentle voice.

"Well, I understand the point she is making, but part of me feels...guilty. Carlisle changed you, Rosalie, Emmett and me when we were dying, we didn't have anything else to live for, but Bella, she isn't dying, she can go to college as a human and have that one last human experience."

"Edward, if she doesn't want to do that, you can't force her." Alice reminded him as she walked into the room to sit on the armchair.

Edward glared at his sister. "I know I can't, but I can try to talk her out of it." He looked at his watch and gripped the envelopes tightly in one hand. "I better go," He said, getting up and leaving the house before Alice or I could say anything.

Alice looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"What are you doing, Mrs Cullen?" My husband asked when he saw me lying on our bed in our bedroom, looking up at the ceiling.

"Thinking," I said, sitting up to see him. He was out of his work clothes and into more causal clothes. He smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, his body twisting slightly so he was looking at me.

"And what are you thinking about?" He asked as he took off his polished black shoes.

I sighed. "Lots of things," I admitted.

"Well, we have lots of time, why don't you tell me?" He suggested.

I smiled. "I'll do just that then, Dr Cullen."

Soon we were lying on the bed together, his head on the pillows while my head rested on his chest. Even though he didn't need to breathe, his chest rose and fell slightly. We had all forgotten how we never needed oxygen, so breathing was just a habit now.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Carlisle pressed. He was playing with a strand of my hair, twirling it around his index finger and then letting go before picking it up again and repeating what he had just done.

"Edward and Bella mostly, and Victoria, and the werewolves."

"OK...why don't we start off with the werewolves. Why are you thinking about the La Push pack?"

"Because, we know so little about them, all we know is that they are a danger, but we don't know what makes them a danger and if they are a danger to just vampires. They can't be a danger to humans when they protect them, so they must be a danger for us. Yet we don't know what makes them so dangerous to vampires..."

He sighed. "Esme, we have heard nothing from the werewolves yet. They are sticking to their border, and the treaty remains as it is. They can't hurt us."

"They can't hurt us until a human is changed, and Bella Swan is going to become a vampire soon. What will happen then?"

"Nearer the time, we will discuss that with the rest of the family." He told me softly and I closed my eyes, listening only to his voice and not my fears. "And what about Victoria?"

"She's out there somewhere Carlisle, she's waiting to pounce."

"We'll be ready for her."

"But what if we aren't?"

"Esme, Alice is looking out for her, and we're patrolling the area often to make sure nothing slips by our daughter."

I shifted my body closer to his, breathing in his scent. He stroked my back softly to make me relax, and I did. I told him why I was troubled about Bella and Edward, but he reassured me, like he always did, that everything would be OK.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I whispered when we had finished discussing all the things that were troubling me.

He lifted my face up with his index finger under my chin so our eyes met and he pressed his lips against mine. "Your welcome, Esme." He said before kissing me again. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I told him, moving my hand to the back of his neck to bring his lips to mine again.


	118. Agreement - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Edward had told us earlier that he was going to take Bella to Florida today to visit her mom, using the tickets Esme and I had given Bella for her birthday. She hadn't managed to open them before things had gone wrong, but she had accepted them, which was good.

I was lying on the bed with Esme, kissing her lips her cheeks, her neck and her temple over and over again. I couldn't remember the last time we had kissed so much, with all that had happened we had been so busy.

She giggled happily before kissing me fully on the lips. I groaned with happiness.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice shouted for us.

I parted our lips. "Yes?" He asked.

"Come downstairs, quickly!" She called. I was off the bed in an instant, still fully clothed, as was Esme, and I made his my to door, opening it and waiting for Esme. When my wife joined me, I took her hand and we headed down the stairs to where our family was.

"What is it?" Carlisle questioned. Rosalie and Emmett were outside, the front door of the house was open. Alice and Jasper joined us by the door.

"Victoria, I saw her." Alice said.

"Where?"

"In the forest, it was dark, so we have some time to get there, but she's moving quickly."

I nodded and all of us headed outside. Esme locked the door behind us and then walked with me to my car. We climbed in, Rosalie and Emmett took the convertible and Alice and Jasper went in Alice's new Porsche that Edward had given her.

By the time we reached the place where Alice had spotted Victoria, night was descending on Forks.

"I saw her running," Alice explained as we moved into the forest. "It was darker then, but if we wait, we'll watch her."

We all nodded and spread out. I stood with Jasper, Alice at his side, Esme beside her with Rosalie and Emmett. We were silent, our eyes darting around everywhere and our ears ready for the faintest sound that would alert us of Victoria's presence.

We must have stood there for about twenty minutes, but we never decided to give up. Victoria was going to be here, we couldn't miss her.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" I asked Alice. The forest looked the same everywhere, maybe Alice had gotten confused which part of the forest she had seen in the vision.

Jasper moved closer to Alice as she said quietly, "She's almost here."

Rosalie and Emmett straightened at this news ready to run in whatever direction Alice said.

I looked around at the forest. We didn't often hunt so near the border with the wolves, we would stick to the other side to avoid arguments if we ever came across the pack.

Alice then stiffened. "On your left!" She cried.

Without another word, we all turned and raced into the forest, the trees blurring past us. Emmett powerfully took the lead, he was determined to be the one to catch Victoria. Rosalie was a few strides behind him, followed by myself and Jasper, and Esme and Alice were right behind us in case Victoria decided to quickly turn.

Victoria didn't turn in direction through, she was heading straight ahead. We jumped over the fallen trees that littered the ground, our pace never slowing to see where we were going. Right now our hunting instincts had kicked in.

She led us down a small ditch, Jasper and I quickly sped up so we were flanking Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett and Jasper pulled ahead.

When Emmett got as close as he wanted, he outstretched one arm to grab her, but she took it, pulled him over her and sent him twirling through the air until he landed with a loud thud on the ground. He let out a snarl and followed her.

Jasper sprang forward, but he missed her. Victoria seemed to run faster and soon she was springing over the river that marked our border. When we reached the edge of the cliff that hung over it, we watched her land lightly on the cliff facing us and she looked back over at us over her shoulder.

"Wait," I ordered my family, remembering the danger that lurked on that side of the border. "She's in their territory now,"

Victoria shot off along the edge of the river and we headed in that same direction as well, downwind, but we stuck to our border. I could see that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all dying to just jump across and grab her, but they had more sense than that...for now anyway.

"She'll get away!" Esme realized.

Jasper growled. "No she won't!"

Then the disgusting, sharp scent of the wolves hit me and two of them appeared. They didn't both to snarl at us, they just chased after Victoria. She was a vampire, a human blood drinking one, so they hunted her as well.

Victoria glanced back to see the wolves, and they were gaining on her, snapping their jaws and snarling. Victoria looked over at us, we were a few strides behind the wolves because they were faster than us after all, and then jumped across the river, landing a few strides away from us just as the wolves had been close enough to her.

Again it was Emmett and Jasper who pulled ahead with the rest of us closely behind us. Victoria led us deeper into the forest, but I heard the wolves still in pursuit on their side.

There were more undergrowth and fallen trees in this part of the forest, she was hoping to hold us up.

Jasper tried to get her, but she darted out of the way and he landed face first into the ground. He sprang up and raced after Rosalie and Emmett. I ran to his side.

Victoria was heading back to the river, and soon she had appeared on the other side, the wolves a little bit behind her.

"Emmett no!" Esme shouted.

But he didn't listen. Our son jumped across the river after Victoria, but as soon as he stood up ready to follow her, a wolf sprang at him. He was knocked into the water, where he landed on his feet. He glared up at the wolf, forgetting about Victoria.

I saw a flash of red melt away into the forest. Victoria had vanished out of our reach, and the wolves were too busy trying to figure out the best way to reach Emmett without getting their fur soaked by the river water, to bother to go after her.

Rosalie appeared beside Emmett, ready to fight with her mate, and that meant the wolves got more edgier. One moved forward to snap at Rosalie's arm, but she moved out of the way and hit its muzzle. The wolf's companion let out a growl and bared his teeth.

"Emmett, Rosalie, back on this side, right now." Esme ordered her children sternly.

Emmett growled at the wolf as he backed away slowly. Rosalie glared at them before she followed her husband. The wolves snarled in return, their fur bristling and their pelts standing on end.

Jasper glanced at me and nodded. We walked closer to the wolves, Esme grabbed my arm as I passed her but she let go when I gave her a little smile. We reached our hands out to the wolves, trying to show them that we didn't want to fight, but the wolves took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry my son crossed your border," I told the wolves, who stopped growling to hear what I had to say. They looked a little unsure, like they didn't trust what I had said, and I didn't blame them completely. They stopped bristling through, their fur smoothed out but they kept their claws out, raking the ground. "It seems that our two families share a longing for Victoria's death."

The wolves glanced at each other, and I wished that Edward was here to tell me what they were thinking, but he was in Florida, so I had to just wait to see the wolves reactions. Humans said that a wolf used body language to talk.

Then the two wolves looked back up at me and the biggest one, the one who had first attacked Emmett, nodded his large head.

"Maybe we could come to some sort of agreement," I suggested, remembering the first agreement we had made with the wolves long ago. "If we work together, Victoria will be caught quicker."

The big silver one let out a low growl, his ears moving forward with interest.

"If we work together to catch her, all of us will soon not have to worry about her." I carried on. "So, are you willing to help us?"

Both wolves hesitated before nodding.

"Talk to your leader, and we'll wait for you to come back. If one of you feels comfortable come in human form, then we can discuss this further and come up with a plan."

This time, the smaller wolf out of the pair answered me with a little whine, his tail moving from side to side, his eyes narrowing. Then they both turned and raced into the forest. Seconds later, a howl cut through the air.

My family and I waited for them to return.

"Are you sure about this?" Rosalie asked us.

I nodded. "With the wolves, it will be easier. Then we won't have to worry about the river, because as soon as she crosses again the wolves will be ready."

Emmett looked annoyed, probably feeling guilty that he had allowed Victoria to slip away so easily. "I want to be the one to kill her,"

"We shouldn't argue over who gets to kill her," Esme said. "We should just be thankful the wolves seem in a mood to help us deal with her." Alice nodded in agreement to Esme's words and Emmett stayed silent.

A bark sounded from the forest and Jasper and I turned to see the two wolves returning with Sam Uley, the leader of the wolf pack in La Push, walking in between them. He was in his human form, only wearing a pair of cut off trousers that went up to his knees. He wore no shirt or feet and he didn't seem cold.

"Dr Cullen," Sam nodded to me but his voice was cold and unfriendly.

"Sam," I said. "Will your pack help us to catch Victoria?"

One of the wolves snarled and Sam scoffed. "Help you? We aren't doing this for you, we are doing it for our people. That vampire is a threat to them."

"I understand," I told him. "Now, can we work together?"

Sam nodded. "But you cannot cross into our land. Feel free to hunt her in your own territory, Dr Cullen, but we'll handle things if she crosses the border. We're capable of making sure she is taken down."

"I don't doubt that,"

"It wasn't long ago that we killed that leech with the dreadlocks," Sam added.

"Laurent?" I was surprised.

Sam nodded. "Yes, we found him in a clearing in the forest, with the human, Bella Swan. If we hadn't of showed up, he would have killed her. We think he was working with the vampire, Victoria."

"He was part of the same coven as her," I reported. "But I thought he went to live with our friends in Alaska, and that he wouldn't come back."

"Well, you were wrong. Hopefully Victoria does not have any more friends from her previous...coven?"

I shook my head. "The last member of their coven died a year ago."

"Good. Do we have an agreement Dr Cullen? You will stick to your side of the river, and we'll stick to ours."

I nodded. "We have an agreement."

**Sorry if this wasn't exactly what happened, I don't really know what was said, but I knew it would be hard for the Cullen's to get the wolves to agree without Edward there, so a human from the wolf pack had to talk to them I figured.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I love reading them. If anyone has any questions, ideas or just wants to talk about Twilight or anything, PM me and I'd love to talk to you, I'll reply as soon as I can. **

**Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing! I love writing this story and I'm glad so many of you love reading it!**


	119. Patrolling - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

The phone rang and I answered it after the first ring. "Hello?" I asked.

"Esme, it's me." Edward told me. "Is everyone at home?"

"Yes, we've just returned from checking the territory for Victoria."

"OK, good."

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Bella is worried about Victoria. She wants to do something help. I'm bringing her over so she can hear what you guys have to say, because she won't listen to me."

"OK, we'll be waiting here Edward."

"Thanks," He said before hanging up.

I turned to face my family, who had come into the living room. They had all heard what Edward had said and now it was time for us all to talk about it quickly before Edward and Bella got home.

"She seriously needs to learn how to relax and trust us." Emmett commented as he sat down on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table, but after I looked at him, he moved them to place them on the floor in front of him. "Sorry."

"We'll talk some sense into her," Alice smiled. "She's only worrying about our safety as much as her own."

"We can look after ourselves." Rosalie snorted as she sat down next to Emmett on the couch. She was still in a sour mood over what had happened when she and Emmett had nearly been attacked by the wolves when we had tried to catch Victoria.

"Bella doesn't know that," Alice shot back.

The door opened and Edward and Bella appeared standing in the doorway. Bella slipped out of her coat and Edward took her hand, leading her into the dining room.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted her and we all nodded at her. Alice and I gave her a little smile.

Bella swallowed. "Listen, I know you guys can handle this, and you have planned it all out but...but I can't help worrying. I couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt because of me."

Carlisle placed one hand on her shoulder. "There are seven of us, Bella. And with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's gong to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake, that we stick with the original plan."

Bella still looked unsure, and Edward looked at me with a pleading look.

I spoke up. "We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart." I said to Bella. "You know that. Please don't be anxious." I moved over to her to kiss her forehead.

"I know you wouldn't, and I'm glad that you all care about me so much, but if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I care about you all as much as you care for me. Your like my family."

"Victoria hasn't been seen since she crossed into the wolves territory," Carlisle reported. "Either they caught her, or she is hiding. We'll be ready for her."

Emmett let out a little chuckle. "I'm so glad Edward didn't kill you." He said to Bella, trying to lighten the mood. "Everything's so much more fun with you around," That earned him a glare from his wife.

"But, what if she comes and you don't know?" Bella asked, ignoring what Emmett had said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm offended. You're not honestly worried about this, are you?"

"If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?" Bella pointed out, raising one eyebrow.

Alice just shrugged. "Haven't you noticed yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?"

Edward let out a little growl and glared at his sister.

"What?" Alice demanded, but she smiled because she knew that she had annoyed her brother.

"Everything will be fine, Bella." I told her. "We'll make sure Charlie doesn't get hurt, and we'll make sure Victoria doesn't touch you."

Carlisle nodded. "Things will soon be back to normal," He looked at me as he said this, reminding me of what I had asked him a few weeks ago, and he had promised soon things would be as they were. I smiled slightly at the reminder of that promise and hoped it was a promise that would be kept - Carlisle wasn't one to break a promise though.

"We'll need to go hunting," Rosalie said, getting up. Although she still felt a little jealous of Bella and her human life, and she was angry that we were all putting ourselves at risk to protect Bella, Rosalie seemed eager to fight. "That way we will keep our strength up so we can fight and run at our strongest the next time we run into Victoria."

Carlisle dipped his head. "Jasper, Emmett, your eyes are going darker, you should go hunting now. Edward, what about you?"

Edward's eyes darted to where Bella was stood beside him before he answered. "I'll be fine for a while yet, Carlisle."

Carlisle seemed unsure and then turned to Rosalie, who nodded.

"I'll hunt tonight," Rosalie told him.

Alice nodded. "Me too,"

Carlisle's eyes turned to me.

"I'll hunt with you," I told him.

"We'll all go hunting tonight when we check for any more signs of Victoria."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Smell anything?" Jasper called to us as he and Alice raced towards where Carlisle and I were stood beside a fallen oak tree.

"No," Carlisle answered. "She hasn't been in eastern part of the woods."

"Rosalie and Emmett are patrolling close to Bella's house." Alice said as she and Jasper appeared in front of us.

Carlisle nodded. "We should go and meet them."

It was about midnight, and we had been out here for two hours. Alice hadn't had anymore visions and she had been on the look out for ages, careful not to miss anything. We had gone hunting, so we were ready in case Victoria was seen, but so far nothing had happened.

"We saw a wolf by the border," Jasper reported. We were heading towards where Bella Swan's house was. "Looks like the wolves are keen."

Everyone nodded. It was clear to see the wolves were enjoying the game of waiting for their prey. I wondered when they had last chased a vampire. Had Laurent been the last? If so, that was a while ago, of course the wolves would be excited about the idea of another hunt.

Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us.

"Nothing," Rosalie announced. "Not a single sign that she has been here."

I breathed out in relief. For now my family and Bella were safe.

But what would happen when we ran into Victoria again?


	120. The Stranger - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I found my husband in his office. I had been out with Alice, and when I noticed Carlisle's car was in the driveway, I had gone straight inside to meet him and welcome him back home from his long shift at the hospital.

He had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked down at the newspaper lying across his desk. He looked up at me as I knocked on the door to get his attention, and he gave me a little grin, but he soon went back to reading whatever he had been reading before.

"Carlisle, what are you reading?" I asked my husband. I moved to stand behind his desk chair and I started to massage his shoulders softly. His body relaxed instantly under my touch.

"There is another article about the disappearances in Seattle." Carlisle told me and sighed. "It's getting worse."

I peered around him to see the newspaper article he had been reading. He and Jasper had been keeping an eye on what was happening in Seattle, I noticed, as well as looking out for Victoria and planning what would happen.

**TOURISTS VANISHED**

_Three tourists, staying at the local five-star hotel in the west side of Seattle, have disappeared. They're belongings remain in their hotel room, their cars are still in the parking lot, but no one has heard of them since Friday night. _

_"They were meant to check out on Monday night, so they had three days left and they said to me before they left that they were going to go sight-seeing around Seattle," The hotel receptionist had stated. "It's a tragic incident and I hope they are found soon."_

I looked at Carlisle after reading the rest of the article. "How many have gone missing now?"

"More than fifteen," He said, folding up the newspaper. "It's so strange...maybe we should all go check it out, just in case?"

Before I could answer, the door opened and I heard Bella and Edward. We were about to have a family meeting with them, so Carlisle and I quickly left the office and went downstairs to join the rest of our family.

"What happened?" Edward demanded, speaking to Alice.

"I have no idea, I didn't see anything." Alice answered.

Edward let out a hiss. "How is that possible?"

"Edward," Bella said in a low voice.

"It's not an exact science, Edward." Carlisle told his son in a calm voice, trying to calm Edward down a bit.

Edward ignored his father. "He was in her room, Alice. He could have still been there - waiting for her!"

"I would have seen that," Alice snapped.

"Really? You're sure?"

Alice looked angry now. "You've already got me watching the Volturi's decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every stop. You want to add another one? Do I jut have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It looks like they already are!"

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see."

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send-"

Alice cut him off. "I don't think it's them. I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?"

"I don't know," Alice admitted.

I hated seeing them argue.

"Helpful."

"Stop it, Edward." I heard Bella whisper.

Edward looked at her, and for a second I thought he would snap at her, but the angry expression on his face faded away and he sighed. "You're right, I;m sorry Bella." He looked over at Alice. "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

Alice looked happier now that she had her apology. "I understand. I'm not happy about it either."

Edward sighed. "Okay, let's look at this loically. What are the possibilities?"

We were all silent as we thought carefully about this. A vampire had been in Bella's room while she was out with the wolves, but we didn't know if the vampire had been a nomad or if he was sent by the Volturi. I didn't want to think about what might have happened if Bella had come back and he had been waiting for her...

As I though I sat down on the sofa and curled my legs up on the seat.

"Victoria?" Carlisle broke the silence.

Edward shook his head. "No, I didn't know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met..."

Alice shook her head. "Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I will see that. I'm waiting for it."

"You're watching for an official command."

"You think someone's acing on their own? Why?"

"Caius's idea," Edward shrugged.

"Or Jane's...they both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face." Alice pointed out.

"And the motivation," Edward nodded.

I was confused though. "It didn't make any sense though," I said. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He - or she - had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter." Bella winced as I reminded her how close her father might have been to being killed, and I instantly scolded myself silently for being so stupid. "It's going to be fine, Bella." I added.

"ut what is the point then?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella suggested.

"Possible," Carlisle dipped his head.

Jasper and Emmett, who had gone to search for the vampire who had been in Bella's room, walked into the room. "Long gone, hours ago," Emmett announced in an annoyed tone. That was two vampires he had missed the chance to catch. "The trail led east, then south, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

Edward groaned. "That's bad luck. If' he'd gone west...well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful."

I felt Bella wince from where she was next to me and I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Bella was best friends with Jacob, and she was close with the wolves, it must be a bit hard for her to hear Edward call them dogs in such a horrible tone. They were her friends after all.

Jasper looked up at Carlisle. "Neither of us recognized him. But here." He handed Carlisle a broken fern frond. "Maybe you know the scent."

Carlisle lifted the piece of fern to his nose and sniffed it a few times. If it was from the Volturi, he would know. But he shook his head after a few seconds. "No. Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way." I said. "Maybe it's a coincidence...I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I mean that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why didn't he just come here then?" Emmett asked. "If he was curious?"

I smiled fondly at my son. "You would. The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large - he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

I hadn't understood why we had taken the news of a stranger in Bella's house, a vampire we had never met, as bad straight away. Of course it had been dangerous, but maybe it was just a nomad passing through. They were common here as they traveled around the place to different states. One of them could have caught out scents around Bella's house and wondered what was so special about the human that vampires would be guarding her.

"I don't think so." Alice spoke up after a few moments of silence had split through the house. "The timing of it was too perfect...this visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see..."

"He could have other reasons for not making contact." I reminded her, I wanted so desperately for this news not to mean anything bad for Bella and my family.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella asked. "Just the chance that someone was looking for me...isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

"No, Bella." Edward protested quickly. "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know."

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle reminded her. "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

Bella sighed. "I am thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault."

I didn't want her to feel so bad. I patted her hair lightly. "Hardly, Bella. And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

"More careful?" Bella echoed.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella." Alice told her reassuringly and I was reminded again of the promise Carlisle had made me.

"What is going to happen?" Bella asked in a calmer voice.

Carlisle answered. "We'll take shifts guarding you at your house, one or two of us every night, to make sure no more unknown vampires decide to visit, or your previous visitor comes back."

Rosalie raised one eyebrow. "Another protection detail?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

Bella shook her head. "No. She's right. You can't protect me, look out for my dad and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria," Rosalie added.

Bella nodded. "And keep yourselves fed."

"I'm not leaving you defenseless." Edward told her.

"Well I'm not going to let you starve." Bella said stubbornly, standing her ground. "And I won't be defenseless, I'll have..." She trailed off.

"What?" Edward asked.

Bella looked up at him. "Jacob,"

Edward let off a growl.

"Let her speak, Edward." I told him and he nodded, although he looked annoyed.

Bella took a deep breath. "If Jacob knows, he'll want to help, and he'll get the wolves to help as well. They can help you. You said they were already helping you with Victoria. They could take over halfway through the night so whoever out of you can hunt and get your strength back."

Carlisle nodded. "It won't be easy, but we'll try our best."

I couldn't help glance at Rosalie, who had left the room.

For Bella's safety, I was willing to work with the werewolves, but would Rosalie be willing?


	121. A Newborn army - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I was sat with Jasper and Esme on the couch in the living room watching the news. Two specialists were arguing about the newest disappearances in Seattle. They came up with so many possibilities, but I only considered a few of them, the ones that made the most sense and were actually possible.

When Edward and Bella came in, Edward tossed me the newspaper he had been carrying and I caught it, reading it. "Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" Edward asked just as I finished reading.

I nodded. "They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning."

"We can't let this go on." Edward said.

"Let's go now," Emmett straightened. "I'm dead bored."

Rosalie,who was upstairs, heard that comment and let out a hiss.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "She's such a pessimist."

"We'll have to go sometime," Edward reminded us just as Rosalie came down the staircase.

I shook my head. "I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi/"

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here." Edward was clearly thinking about Bella, because if the Volturi came and found out she was still human, there was a chance they would kill her shortly after finding out. "It gives us much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent people dying in Seattle..." My wife added. "It's not right to let them die this way."

I placed my hand on her leg. "I know."

"Oh," Edward was looking at Jasper. "I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything."

I glanced at Jasper, then back at Edward. What had Jasper been thinking?

"I think you better explain to the others," Edward suggested to Jasper. What could be the purpose of this?"

Edward started to pace with a thoughtful expression on his face. Alice appeared beside Bella. "What is he rambling about?" Alice asked Jasper as she watched Edward. "What are you thinking?"

Jasper's eyes looked at everyone in the room slowly before he spoke to Bella. "You're confused."

I think we all are, Jasper.

"We're all confused," Emmett said out loud.

"We can afford the time to be patient," Jasper said. "Bella should understand this too. She's one of us now."

I had never heard Jasper speak so warmly of Bella, as if she had really joined the family officially, like she had been his sister for a long time, like Rosalie was.

"How much do you know about me Bella?" Jasper asked her.

Bella was silent for a second before replying, "Not much,"

"No," Edward said to Jasper, who seemed puzzled. "I'm sure you can understand why I hadn't told her tat story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now."

Jasper nodded his head once and then he pulled up one of the sleeves of his jumper to show Bella his arm, which was covered in bite marks from his past life. I understood everything now. Jasper was about to tell Bella what had happened to him.

"OH, Jasper you have a scar exactly like mine." Bella commented.

"I have lots of scars like yours, Bella." He pulled the sleeve further up, showing her every scar that covered that arm.

She gasped, her eyes widening. "Jasper, what happened to you?"

My family and I waited as Jasper told Bella everything that had happened to him, how he had been part of the army when he was a human, how he had met Maria and her two vampire friends, how Maria changed him and soon made him her second in command, how he had been forced to kill the vampires who weren't needed in Maria's growing army of newborns anymore, and how Jasper had managed to get away in the end to start a new life after the reality of exactly how many he had killed hit him, and then how he had met Alice and they had found us and joined our family.

"That's a nice story," Bella said when Jasper was finished, and quickly added when we all looked at her, "I mean the last part. The happy ending with Alice."

Jasper smiled and rolled down his sleeve. "Alice has made all the difference. This is a climate I enjoy."

We all looked at each other. Jasper was suggesting that an army of newborn vampires was forming in Seattle, that it was the reason for all the disappearances.

"An army," Alice whispered in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly." Jasper explained. "Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense for a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from. I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. Theee is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer until the Volturi step in." Edward stiffened at this part. "Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

"What can we do?" I asked him.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it ver soon. I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward said. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for a creation of an army is...ys"

My eyes widened as I thought carefully about what he said.

"Tanya's family is almost near," Esme reminded us. I knew she didn't want to accept what our son had said, because she would be admitting that we were in huge danger.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme." Edward pointed out. "I think we have to consider the idea that we are the targets."

Alice shook her head. "They're not coming for us. Or...they don't know that they are. Not yet."

"What is it?" Edward asked her. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers. I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view..."

"Indecision?"

"I don't know..."

"Not indecision," Edward decided. "Knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?"

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself."

Alice sighed. "But I would have seen if they decided to come..."

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

Edward was so sure that the Volturi were behind this, but I knew that not every death had to do with the Volturi. Why would they create an army of newborns, set them loose in Seattle where anyone could see them? Our secret would be out. Our secret, the one thing the Volturi were determined to remain a secret, would be known.

"A favor." Rosalie suggested. "Someone in the south...someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance - if they take care of this one small problem...that would explain the Volturi's sluggish response.

I was still shocked. "Why? There's no reason for the Volturi-"

Edward cut me off. "It was there. I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's mind, he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. Te power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan - he wanted it too much. But there was almost the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear; you having...not more than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found..."

I just couldn't - I wouldn't - believe this. Although many thought of the Volturi as evil, I didn't. They were powerful, yes, and respected and feared, but not evil, not all of them. Aro I thought had been my friend, he wouldn't betray me and try to hurt me by trying to kill my family and myself. I thought my two decades with the Volturi would be long enough to know what they were really like, but now with Edward's words in my head, I started to doubt my judgement Was it possible that Aro wanted me and my family dead so his family was easily the most powerful? Couldn't he tell that I didn't care about power or control?

But I remembered how they had stuck to their rules so much, how they were so determined to follow their rules that they wouldn't break them themselves, because they were too proud to do that.

I shook my head. "They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they have worked for."

"They'll clean up afterwards." Edward was determined to convince us that the Volturi were behind the army forming in Seattle. "A double betrayal. No harm done."

Jasper leaned forward, his had was shaking. "No, Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, its much too sloppy. This...person, this threat - they have no idea what they're doing. A first timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

"Then let's go!" Emmett begged, clearly itching for a fight. I for one was not so happy about the thought of battle, I was constantly thinking of Esme's safety whenever we talked of battle. "What are we waiting for?"

Edward met my gaze. I guess that if there was a battle, I would make sure no harm came to Esme - maybe I could try to talk her out of it, but it seemed like she was determined to help us fight - and Edward nodded.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper." I told my son. If Esme knew what to do when fighting newborns, she'll be safer than if she didn't know the right way. "How to destroy them." I added, but I winced at the idea of violence. I had never liked it. But this army was a threat to Esme, to everyone I loved. They had to be destroyed. And they were killing innocent humans.

"We're going to need help." Jasper said. "Do you think Tanya'sfamily would be willing? Another five mature vampires would make an enermous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advanatgeous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."

I nodded. Kate had a power that was useful in battle, and Eleazar would be able to warn us if any of the vampires in the army had any gifts that we needed to look out for.

"We'll ask," I grabbed the phone and walked over to the windows, dialing the number as I walked. I looked out into the forest beyond the window as I waited for someone to answer. It was foggy outside, so there wasn't much to look at, and it didn't take my mind off the danger that was now facing my family.

"Hello?" Kate's voice brought my attention back to the phone.

"Hello, it's Carlisle."

"Oh, hi Carlisle."

"Is Tanya around? I need to speak with her, it's urgent."

"Yeah, she's right here." I heard muffled sounds as the phone was passed around.

"Hey, Carlisle." Tanya said. "What can I do for you?"

I quickly told her about the danger my family was in, and I explained what had happened in Seattle recently because it linked with the army and because she wouldn't know from living so far away. "So, can you help us?" I finished.

She sighed. "Listen, Carlisle, you and your family are so special to us...but we cannot help you."

"Oh,"

"Of course we would have jumped to your side instantly, but you see, Irina's upset. The wolves in La Push killed Laurent, and Irina was really close to him, I mean really close."

My eyes widened a little bit. "Oh...we didn't know that Irina felt that way."

"We cannot help you, Irina isn't comfortable with the idea of how friendly your coven seems to be with the wolves. Is there a chance that the truce has gone since the last time we spoke of it? No, I'm guessing that there is still a truce. But, if you allowed her to take revenge on the wolves, we'll help you deal with this army."

I couldn't agree to that though. How could I when the wolves had done nothing wrong? I didn't hate the wolves at all. "There's no question of that. We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Well, then I cannot help you, and my coven cannot either. We wish you luck, Carlisle."

"Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone." I hung up before she could say anything else.


	122. Newspaper article - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I had been tidying through the house the whole day, and when I had come into Carlisle's office, I noticed the newspaper lying on his desk and wondered what he had been reading. I then realized that he had been checking what was happening in Seattle. I moved to sit in his chair and read the article myself.

**SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS**

_It's been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murder of 48 women._

_And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibilities that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment. _

_The Police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. The killer - if in fact, it is a person - would the be the responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances without the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history._

_The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims._

_From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year old honor student Amanda Reed to 67-year old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians._

_The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill._

_So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?_

_There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment. _

_More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence - bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure - which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence._

_Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances._

_Then there are the disappearances themselves - hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None of the runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30-year old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theater with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours late when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away._

_Another pattern in present in the slayings; all of the victims disappeared at night._

_And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered._

_The evidence is conflicting; the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven't yet conceived of? _

_Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle. _

I bit my lower lip as I read what the article said. Not all of the missing people had been turned into vampires, because their bodies had been found. Vampires, especially newborns, had to feed, so some of disappearances had been because the army needed to drink. I sighed, lowering my head into my hands and letting out a groan.

I looked at the top corner of the front page. This was dated from a few days ago, not today, but that wasn't good news. More people disappeared every day, so the number missing reported in this article was less than the actual number now. How many vampires were there in this army? We were badly outnumbered.

For a second I wear I heard my son's voice from downstairs, but I was too busy worrying about the army and the threat they were giving to my family to bother to listen to what was happening.

"Esme?" A hand was on my shoulder and I looked up to see Carlisle stood there. "Are you alright?"

"I was just reading this newspaper."

He sighed. "I should have thrown it away. I couldn't buy the one from today, because it would only tell me more bad news about the Seattle thing."

"Where were you? Did I just hear Edward?"

Carlisle nodded. "Bella broke her hand, so Edward brought her here so I could put it in a brace."

Bella was a clumsy human, but I wondered what had happened. "How did she break her hand?"

"She punched Jacob Black in the face."

I gasped. Was a werewolf's skin as hard as ours? Of course, Esme, or she wouldn't have broken her hand! "Why?"

"He kissed her."

"Kissed her?"

Carlisle nodded. "He has feelings for her, I never realized before. He kissed her, she punched him in return, and then she broke her hand. It will be fine."

"Any other detail I should know?"

He smiled a little. "Alice is throwing a party here, so I thought we should go hunting. I don't really want to know what will happen at the party, and we could do with some alone time."

I grinned. "Yes, we really could."


	123. Practicing - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

It had surprised me when Esme and I had gotten back when the party had ended and Alice had told me that the werewolves were willing to fight on our side. The werewolves had never been our friends, they had hated us, but now they were willing to fight alongside us. I know that they were all eager to kill the newborns and be part of a real fight, some of them were so young they didn't care about danger, but the fact that they would be fighting with us and that my family would be safer made me feel relieved. Of course now I had to worry about the werewolves getting hurt, but I was sure they could handle themselves.

Now my family and I, with Bella, were waiting for the werewolves to meet us so we could talk about the newborns and start practicing our battle moves. Jasper would be telling us everything he knew about fighting newborns - which was a lot. I wondered if the wolves would join in with the practicing and I hoped they wouldn't play too rough.

"What are the numbers now, Alice?" Jasper asked her. Because the newborns were frequently fighting amongst themselves because they were so young and uncontrolled, the numbers lessened, but then grew again as more humans were turned to make up for those newborns lost. It could never be sure just how many we were facing until Alice checked.

Alice closed her eyes. "Twenty now,"

Emmett whistled and flexed his powerful arms. "Piece of cake," He grinned.

"When will our guests arrive?" I asked Edward as I looked into the forest in front of us.

Edward was silent for a minute, trying to catch the thoughts of the wolves, before he replied. "A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human thoughts."

I understood that, so I nodded. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

Bella looked up at Edward. "They're coming as wolves?"

Edward nodded. He looked at the rest of us. "Prepare yourselves - they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?"

Edward shook his head. "Shh," He moved his head to stare in the shadows of the forest. I also turned my attention to the trees and undergrowth in front of us. Then I saw them.

They were walking in a fanned out position like birds flying south, with a black one, Sam, in the front. They were as tall as horses, with thick fur, long claws and sharp teeth. They made hardly any sound as they came towards us, and I couldn't help count them.

"Damn," Emmett was impressed. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

"What is it?" Bella asked. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown," Edward told her quietly.

The wolves came out of the shadows so Bella could finally see their eyes- her human eyes had not allowed her to see them before. They stopped in front of us, their eyes dark and their fur bristling slightly.

I took a step towards them, careful not to get too close to them. "Welcome,"

"Thank you," Edward, who would be talking for the wolves, said. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

I had to admit I was glad they would not be joining in with the practice fighting. "That is more than enough. My son Jasper has experience in this area." I gestured to Jasper so they knew which son I was talking about. "He will teach us how to fight them, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"How are they different from you?"

"They are all very new - only months old to this life." I answered. "Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you - it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary." Edward said for the wolves.

I smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They're come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

One at a time, the large wolves lay down on the floor, resting their heads on their paws, they eyes focused on us as they waited for us to continue. I nodded to Jasper and he stepped up to my side.

But Jasper did not look at the wolves, instead he turned his back to them so he was facing our family instead. "Carlisle is right. They'll fight like two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's what they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett grinned and stepped forward.

"Okay, Emmett, first. He's the best explain of a newborn attack."

"I'll try not to break anything," Emmett muttered, flexing his muscles on his arms.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won;t be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper took a few steps away from his brother. "Okay, Emmett - try to catch me."

I watched as my sons fought one another. Emmett, overly confident, missed Jasper when he had a clear shot at his brother, and he cussed in annoyance, only to be given a warning from Esme, who didn't approve of swearing. Edward was eager to go next, but Alice went so Bella could see that she didn't have to worry about Alice getting hurt. I watched Alice's quick movements as she darted out of Jasper's way at the last second, and it was safe to say that she beat him easily.

When Edward had his turn, I started to feel like he and Jasper were taking it too far, because soon Jasper had Edward in a tight headlock and I noticed that Edward's neck was cracking slightly. I guessed Jasper didn't realize how much pressure he was applying, so I cleared my throat and he got the picture, letting go of Edward and allowing his brother to stand up straight.

I went next, and Jasper and I quickly fought before Rosalie complained of getting bored, so I allowed her to have her go next. I went to stand beside Esme, wrapping my arm around my mate and kissing her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

Jasper then turned to my wife. "Esme?" He asked.

She nodded, leaving my hold to have her go. As I watched her and Jasper fight, I had to push away the feeling of protectiveness. My heart wanted to help her, but my head convinced it that Jasper wouldn't hurt her and Esme would be really annoyed with me if I did anything.

When we finished fighting for the day, the wolves took our scents so they wouldn't confuse us for any of the newborns, and I had to say that was a great idea. Afterwards Edward took Bella home, the wolves headed back to their territory and we all went home.

"Did you have fun?" Esme asked me as she walked beside me. She took my hand in hers.

I nodded. "Yes,"

She smiled. "Good."

I let the others go on ahead before I said, "You don't have to fight you know. I'm sure we'll manage fine."

She let off a growl. "Don't start, Carlisle. I'm fighting alongside you. I can't sit at home, safe, while you - you, my family, everyone I love - are fighting newborns and in danger."

"But, Esme, just the thought of you in danger..."

She pulled us to a stop and looked at me in the eye. "Carlisle Cullen, if you are trying to convince me not to fight, just stop now. There is no way I am leaving you and our family. Yes I know we have the wolves on our side, but I am not staying behind."

I sighed. "I'll watch your back," I promised.

"And I'll watch yours." She said, squeezing my hands. "We'll fight together, as a team."


	124. Time together - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

The hospital had allowed Carlisle to take time off work, and he and I were spending time together before the battle, which was in the next morning.

It was hard not to think about the battle, what with it being so close. It was harder to know that one member of my family wouldn't be with us, that I would have to worry about him running into a lone newborn or Victoria. Edward had announced to us just a few hours ago that he would be taking Bella up to the mountains to keep her safe, and that Jacob Black would stay with them until it was time to fight, when Jacob would leave them and help his pack. Edward wanted to protect Bella, and I hoped that if they did have to deal with another vampire, Edward could handle things.

I turned my attention to my beloved husband and smiled.

We were lying in bed together, his arms around me and my head resting on his chest. It hurt to think that this might be the last day we spend together, and I told myself constantly to not think like that. Everything was going to be fine, with the wolves on our side it would be easy.

Carlisle's hand was drawing circles on the top of my arm. "What are you thinking about, love?" He asked softly.

I didn't want to worry him, I didn't want him to know exactly how scared I was, because he would definitely make me stay behind. Besides I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about him and our family.

I met his warm gaze. "Oh...just stuff."

"Stuff?"

I nodded. "Yes...like...how nice the weather was today. I like the clouds, they, er, allow us to go outside more often." What the hell was that?!

"Alright, that's interesting, now tell me the truth."

I sighed. "I am nervous."

"Everyone is nervous, well maybe not Emmett, but it's not a crime to be nervous about a battle." Carlisle said gently. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Well, I thought you would be convinced that I shouldn't fight in the battle, and that you would try everything to get me to stay here." I admitted.

He didn't say anything for a while, probably thinking of the best way to answer what I had just said, and I was relieved and also worried when he spoke again. "Esme, I understand that you want to fight with your family, and I know now that there is no way to talk you out of it. Besides, your not in any danger, with the wolves on our side, it'll be an easy win, we'll all be fine."

I closed my eyes. "I just want to get it over with, so we can live normal lives from then on."

"Love, I don't think our lives will be exactly 'normal' for a while yet, well normal for vampires anyway."

"Why not?" I asked, my eyes opening quickly.

"Edward and Bella's relationship is getting stronger and stronger every day. That's not a bad thing, I'm pleased they are both so happy. But soon, Edward will either have to change her, or she'll die one day."

"She's going to become a vampire, he promised her that after graduation you would change her."

"I know, but all I am saying is that after the newborn battle, it's won't exactly be normal again for some time, we will have a newborn with us."

I thought about this carefully before shrugging. "With all the drama that has happened, our old 'normal' life seems quite dull and boring." I believed what I said, because it was true. I remembered the time before Bella Swan had come into our lives, where my son was moody and life seemed to revolve around hunting and keep our secret safe from the humans. But now, it was on protecting Bella and the family.

Of course Rosalie thought different. She blamed Bella for what was happening to us, and she threatened that if one of us dies, that she will blame Bella and never forgive her. I didn't agree with Rosalie's opinion though, and I often told her to calm down and not to blame Bella. After all, it wasn't Bella's fault that Victoria wanted us all dead and was making an army to make sure we died. It wasn't Bella's fault that she had fallen in love with Edward, a vampire, because true-love happens, you can't choose who you really love, because most of the time, people don't see their true love even when they are stood in front of them. Bella was not to blame to what was happening.

Carlisle kissed my cheek and chuckled in amusement. "Yes, it does actually. And I promise I'll take more time off the hospital, whenever you want me around, I'll be with you no matter what." He promised.

"You don't have to,"

"I want to, Esme. The battle is tomorrow, and lately I've been thinking of how much time I spend away from you, from our children, from our home and from our family. I miss you and the children so much when I am away it's unbearable. The hospital will understand."

She grinned and turned around in his arms so she was facing him. "I'm going to be selfish now and say that I want you to take more time off work."

"It's not being selfish, Esme."

"But I'm keeping you from what you love,"

"I love you even more," He told me, his eyes so soft and warm. He lifted my hand to kiss each of my knuckles softly. "I love you more than anything else on the world. You are my wife and you deserve my attention more than anything else does. My work, yes I love it, but my love for you is stronger."

Esme smiled. "I love you so much, Carlisle Cullen." She whispered lovingly as she looked up at her husband.

"I love you too," He said, nuzzling her nose with his own. "Esme Cullen. I love you so very much."

We spent the rest of the night like that, in each others arms, talking about the memories we had shared and wondering about the memories that would come in the future.

The battle tomorrow didn't seem so scary anymore, I had Carlisle at my side.


	125. New born fight - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Esme wanted to fight, and I couldn't convince her not to. She didn't see how much I longed to keep her safe, and she would be much safer if she stayed away from the fighting, but she was determined to fight alongside me and our family. So, I placed her next to Emmett as we stood in the clearing waiting for the newborns to come. Of course I would rather have her beside me so I could hold her hand, but she would be safer with Emmett, because he wouldn't let any harm come to her, and the knowledge of that would help me relax and fight with a clear head.

There was a crashing sound from the part of the forest that was facing us, and I could hear and smell the newborns approaching. Right now, it was just my family in the clearing, the wolves would make their entrance in a few minutes, so the newborns were shocked. If they saw the wolves now, they would know what to expect. It was better to take them by surprise, and easier as well.

Just as the first of the newborn army raced out of the trees, my family sprang forward. Emmett was ahead of us, he had been waiting for this moment for ages, he couldn't to destroy some of the newborns. My family and the newborns collided and the battle began.

I found myself battling with a male newborn first, his strength I could feel it almost instantly, but he was slow and untrained, and it didn't take long for me to twist his head and tear his limbs apart.

I looked around quickly to make sure everyone was OK. Esme seemed to be handling things just fine, and she was with Rosalie, the two of them fighting together. Emmett was smashing the newborns in the face, making their heads shatter everywhere. Jasper was fighting with two right now, and once he had dealt with one, he pinned the other one down, grabbed his arms and kicked his head off. Alice was darting around the clearing quickly, dealing with every newborn that tried to catch her.

As much as I hated violence, and even though I had told my children time and time again that violence was never the answer, it seemed like now it was the only answer.

But where was Victoria? Shouldn't she be here? I mean, she wanted us dead, and she was more of a danger to us than her army because she was trained in battle and she was strong because of her diet of human blood. But she wasn't around. She had left her army to fight us alone without guidance. But then again, why should she care if they died? She had created them to die killing us. She had never cared about the, that was why she had allowed them to fight amongst themselves. Maybe she enjoyed it. She enjoyed knowng that she was responsible for so many deaths. She wanted revenge and would stop at nothing to get it.

Then suddenly, the wolves were in the clearing. Esme darted to my side and she took my hand, squeezing it softly. We were interrupted when a newborn came charging towards us. We broke apart. I grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground, while Esme cartwheeled over him, grabbed him by the shirt as she went and threw him into the air. A silver wolf sprang at him and bit into his chest, making the vampire scream. When they landed, the wolf tore the vampire apart and howled victoriously.

The other wolves seemed to be enjoying the fight as well, and Esme and I went to help the rest of our family deal with the newborns.

While I was fighting, I saw a vampire cowering in the shadows of the forest, and our eyes met. She looked frightened, but I focused on the one I was fighting, quickly snapping his head off.

It was easy to say that without the wolves, we would have had a harder time dealing with the newborns. We had to make sure none of them got into the forest, where they would be tempted by the strong scent of humans, and they would go to town and start hunting. None of them did though, the wolves would chase the ones that managed to slip past and kill them before they reached the town. Then the wolves would drag the bodies back here.

Esme and I worked as a team when we fought, she would hold the newborns while I did the job of ripping their heads off. Of course, I hated violence, but these were a threat to my family, to my wife, and my vampire instincts were telling me to kill, and this time I didn't ignore them.

"Check the forest!" I heard Jasper shout.

"I'll go," I offered. "You stay here," I told Esme. She looked a little unsure, probably not wanting me to go into the forest alone. "I'll be fine, love." She nodded and went to help Rosalie, who had gotten herself in a fight with three newborns at once. "Burn the bodies!" I called after her.

I darted off into the forest, and I caught a scent trail of one that led me deep into the forest. At first I thought it was Victoria, but I remembered her scent. This trail didn't belong to her.


	126. Bree Tanner - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I found a newborn, a teenage girl, cowering behind a tree. She was shaking and her red eyes were wide with fear. I felt sorry for her at first, she was so young and looked so terrified, but then I remembered that she was a threat still to my family, no matter how young or scared she seemed.

I quickly slipped my arm under her throat, pulling her closer to me. I debated whether I should kill her or not. No, I had to.

"Please." She whimpered and I hesitated. If she could, it sounded like she would be close to tears right now.

The vampire inside me sent her flying into a newborn tree. Instead of getting up, facing me and fighting me, she just lay there on the ground. When she moved, she moved slowly, and only turned around to look up at me in fright.

"Please," She said. "I don't want to fight." I wasn't sure, but it sounded as if she wanted me to kill her, and I felt instantly sorry for her. She must have gone through so much to welcome death like this.

I didn't change how I stood, ready to spring into a fight, but I softened the expression on my face. "Neither do I, child." I told her softly. "We are only defending ourselves."

"We didn't know." She said. "Riley lied. I'm sorry."

Who was this Riley? Was he the second in common? Victoria's deputy? The one she trusted to watch over the newborns for her?

I listened for the sounds of the clearing, but it was silent and I could smell the smoke. My family had started to deal with the bodies of the newborns, and by the sounds of it, everyone was OK and the wolves were fine.

Before I said anything to her, Esme was beside me. "Carlisle?" She asked, and I could tell that she was looking at me, and then the newborn girl constantly.

"She doesn't want to fight," I explained why I hadn't attacked her yet.

Esme touched my arm gently and I relaxed instantly under her soft touch. "She's so frightened, Carlisle. Couldn't we..."

I looked at my mate and understood what she meant. She wanted to give the girl a second chance, because she believed everyone deserved a second chance to right the whatever wrongs they had committed. But it seemed like she was suggesting something else as well? Did she want to allow this newborn into our family? I had to admit that the thought of another daughter was a nice one, but could this newborn really adjust to our way of life?

Esme then looked at the girl. "We wish you no harm. We didn't want to fight any of you."

"I'm sorry," The girl whispered.

"Child, will you surrender to us?" I asked her. "If you do not try to harm us, we promise we will not harm you."

She looked a little unsure, and the nodded. "Yes. Yes I surrender. I didn't want to hurt anybody."

I held my hand out to her, regretting being so harsh with her before when I had first found her. She hadn't wanted this, to become a newborn, it wasn't her fault. "Come, child. Let our family regroup for a moment, then we'll have some questions for you. If you answer honestly, you have nothing to fear."

She stood up, moving slowly.

"Carlisle?"

I turned to see Jasper coming towards us. When he spotted the newborn, he let out a hiss in warning and dropped down into a crouch.

"Jasper!" I warned him.

He looked puzzled. "What's going on?"

"She doesn't want to fight," I told him. "She's surrendered."

"Carlisle I..." Jasper trailed off and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. We can't have any of these newborns accociated with us when the Volturi come. Do you realize the danger that would put us in."

I didn't say anything and I considered what he was saying. The Volturi would come to see the result of the battle, and when they saw that one of the newborns was still alive and with us...

Esme protested. "Jasper, she's only a child! We can't just murder her in cold blood!"

"It's our family on the line here, Esme. We can't afford to have them think we broke the rule."

Esme didn't speak, she just moved to stand between Jasper and the newborn. I instantly stiffened, not wanting her back to be on the newborn in case the girl sprang at her. But the girl seemed to be telling me from her body language that she didn't want to harm my wife.

"No, I won't stand for it." Esme crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jasper," I said. "I think we have to take the chance. We are not the Volturi. We follow their rules, but we do not take lives lightly. We will explain."

"They might think we created our own newborns in defense." Jasper pointed out.

That could be possible. "But we didn't. And even had we, there was no indiscretion here, only in Seattle. There s no law against creating vampires if you control them."

"This is too dangerous."

"Jasper, we cannot kill this child." I told him.

Jasper looked angry, but he sighed and said, "I don't like this. At least let me take charge of her. You two don't know how to deal with someone who's been running wild so long."

"Of course, Jasper." Esme agreed, glancing at the newborn. "But be kind." She added.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "We need to be with the others. Alice said we don't have long."

I nodded and held out my hand for Esme. She took it and we headed back to the clearing. The rest of our family were stood watching the burning corpses of the newborns with smug expressions on their faces. Alice looked at us when we approached.

"Where is Jasper?"

"He's looking after a newborn we found in the forest. She surrendered, she didn't want to fight any of us. He's keeping an eye on her while we deal with this." I explained, gesturing towards the burning bodies. "But now I see you've done a pretty good job of handling it by yourselves."

Some of the wolves were stood nearby, watching the burning newborns with wide eyes. Then, there was a rustling and a newborn that had escaped appeared. We all hissed but the silver she-wolf, Leah Clearwater, sprang first. She tried to claw at the newborn, but he was starting to get his arms around her, ready to crush her bones. Then a large russet wolf jumped on the newborn, pulling him off Leah. The two of them fought, and I watched in horror as the newborn tightened his grip around the russet creature, and I listened to the sound of breaking bones. The wolf fell to the ground, howling in horror, and two more wolves managed to rip the newborn apart.

I went over to the wolf but the black one, Sam blocked my way. "Please, let me help." I said softly.

The wolf looked at me, and then let me pass. "Thank you," I said, kneeling down beside the wolf. His face was filled with pain, his eyes closed shut and his mouth open as he screamed silently. He was in too much pain to even scream to tell us exactly how much he was hurting.

"The bones on the right side of his body are shattered," I announced after a minute of examining. I hoped Jacob would be OK. But, under my fingers, under the thick fur of his wolf pelt, I could already feel his ribs healing.

Sam and the other wolves had phased back into their human selves and come back wearing shorts - and in Leah's case, a shirt as well.

"Jacob, you fool, I had him!" Leah hissed.

"Leah!" Sam warned as he knelt down beside me.

Leah fell quiet instantly.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam told me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I promised and watched as Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared picked Jacob up and started to carry him away into the forest towards La Push.

Just as they had left, I heard a shouting sound from the forest and recognized Edward's voice. Seth, still as a wolf, came bounding out of the shadows of the forest and stopped beside Esme, who seemed completely comfortable with him being there. Edward appeared a second later, carrying Bella in his arms. "Carlisle!" He called me over. I raced over to him.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking down at the human.

"Victoria found us. She was with her friend, Riley. Seth and I managed to destroy them. But after, when I told Bella about what happened to Jacob, she just fainted."

"Lay her down in the grass," I ordered. "She'll be fine, we'll have to wait for her to wake up."

Edward softly lay Bella down on the grass and Esme moved over to us, grabbing my hand. I wrapped one arm around her, holding her closer to me. I hadn't had the chance to hold her since the battle had started, and now I never wanted to let go,

We waited for Bella to wake up while Alice kept an eye on where the Volturi were. Edward got impatient, but soon Bella woke up and she asked about Jacob, so I told her.

"I examined him myself. His life is not in any danger. He was healing an at incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it would still be a few days until he is back to normal, even if the rate of the repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." I smiled before adding, "I've never been to veterinarian school."

"What happened to him?" She asked. "How bad were his injuries?"

"Another wolf was in trouble,"

"Leah," She guessed and I nodded.

"Yes. He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have the time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered." As I said this, she winced. "Sam and Paul got there in time. He was already improving when they took him back to La Push." While we had been waiting for Bella to wake up, Sam had sent Embry back here to report what had happened so far to Jacob's injuries.

"He'll be back to normal?"

"Yes, Bella." I reassured her. "He won't have any permanent damage."

She looked relieved.

"Three minutes," Alice warned us.

For a while we stood waiting, and then I saw Jasper hiss at the newborn and I went over, resting my hand on my sons shoulder, ready to pull him back if he tried to fight her. I looked down at the newborn.

Have you changed your mind, young one?" I asked her. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" She asked. "I want her." She glared at Bella, Bella's scent must be making her thirst go crazy. I wondered when the last time the newborn had eaten had been.

"You must stand it. You must exercise control." I told her. "It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

The girl covered her head with her hands, and Jasper and I returned to the others. I stood close by Esme, she touched my arm as I passed her to move to the front to confront the Volturi. I wanted to stand with her, but I also wanted her away from Jane, just in case Jane tried to use her powers on any of us.

Esme then went over to the newborn, and the girl stopped her screaming. "Little one, what is your name?" My wife asked softly.

"Bree," The girl replied. "Bree Tanner,"

"That's a nice name, Bree." Esme said. "Bree, we're going to be visited by very powerful and respected vampires in a few minutes. Don't do anything to make them not trust you, because they will destroy you. Just stay quiet and let Carlisle and Edward explain everything."

She nodded. "OK, I will."

"Only speak when you are asked to," Esme added. "But remember to stay calm. Don't let them sense your fear, they like it when other vampires fear them." Esme got up and moved back to stand with Emmett and Rosalie.

Then, exactly one minute later, the Volturi arrived. The ancients had not come, instead they had sent Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix - the fighters basically, the ones who loved inflicting pain.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward said.


	127. After the battle - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Jane looked around, I knew she was counting everyone. "I don't understand." Her eyes lay on Bree.

"She has surrendered." Edward explained.

"Surrendered?" Jane repeated.

"Carlisle gave her the option,"

I waited to see what Jane's response to this would be.

"There are no options for those who break the rules."

"That's in your hands." Carlisle said. "As long as she was willing to halt her atack on us, I see no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant." Jane hissed and she looked at me in the eye. "Aro hoped we would get far enough west to see you Carlisle. He sends his regards."

My husband dipped his head. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

Jane smiled. "Of course. It appears you've done our work for us today...for the most part." I winced. She was talking about Bree. "Just out of professional curiousity, how mnay were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one." Carlisle replied.

Jane looked shocked. "Eighteen?"

Carlisle nodded. "All brand-new. They were unskilled."

"All? Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered.

"Was?" Jane echoed in surprise.

Edward gestured to the east, in the direction of where smoke was coming from.

Jane followed his case and then looked back at us. "This Victoria - was she an addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty." Jane said. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward told her.

Jane turned her attention to Bree. You there. Your name."

The girl just glared at her, forgetting what I had told her about not angering the Volturi. Jane just smiled and soon, Bree was screaming loudly in pain. Jane watched with no expression on her face, but I could tell she was amused, and it hurt me to see Bree like this, in so much pain.

When Jane had enough, she allowed the pain to end for Bree and Bree fell quiet. "Your name," Jane repeated.

"Bree," She said.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know." Edward told Jane. "You don't have to do that."

Jane just smiled. "Oh, I know. Bree, is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

Bree spoke in a soft voice. "Nineteen or twenty, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way..."

"And this Victoria - did she create you?" Jane pressed.

"I don't know." Bree admitted. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night...it was so dark, and it hurt...he didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thought's weren't safe."

I looked at Edward and so did Jane.

"Tell me about Riley," Jane ordered. "Why did he bring you here?"

I was relieved when Bree answered quickly this time, because I didn't want to see her in pain again.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here." She explained. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." She pointed at Bella before continuing. "He said we would know that we had to right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane said.

Bree looked up at her with wide eyes. "I don't even know what happened. We split up, but the others never came And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I wanted to run away. That one," She gestured to my husband. "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one." Jane said. I hated the way she made Carlisle seem like a liar, when he definitely was not a liar. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

I swallowed.

Jane looked at Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

"We split up, too."

Jane smiled. "I can't deny that I am impressed. I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude in of offense intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" She glanced at Bella to show she meant her.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella." Edward explained.

Jane then laughed at that and Bella winced. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strange reactions from our kind," She noted.

Edward then stiffened and he glared at Jane. "Would you please not do that?"

Jane chuckled. "Just checking No harm done, apparently." She glanced at the rest of us. "Well, it appears there is not much left for us to do. Odd. We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward said. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half an hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have for filled your purpose here."

Jane met his gaze. "Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?" She looked at the vampires stood behind her. "Felix?"

"Wait," Edward ordered. He looked at Carlisle. We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." It wasn't Carlisle he needed to convince, it was Jane and the Volturi guard that had accompanied her here.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

I glanced at the Volturi hopefully.

"We don't make exceptions." Jane's voice was cold and my hope vanished instantly. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation." Her eyes moved to where Bella and Edward stood, and she addressed Bella. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice glared at Jane. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

The idea did not please me, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

I noticed that Jane's smug smile had faded. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle." She said to my husband, ignoring Alice. "I thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again."

Carlisle nodded once.

"Take care of that, Felix." Jane ordered and the vampire named Felix eagerly stepped forward. "I want to go home."

I moved over to Carlisle, and he wrapped one arm around me, hugging me tightly. I pressed my face against his chest and closed my eyes as Bree's loud scream was cut short and there was a sound of ripping.

When it was over, Jane and the Volturi guard walked away soundlessly without another word. I could smell burning and when I looked over my shoulder I saw a little pile of limbs that was burning in the hot flames. Poor Bree.

"Let go home." Carlisle said. "I need to check on Jacob, and we should all leave now anyway."

We all agreed and headed home. Carlisle kept a tight hold on me, he had one arm around waist as we walked, and I followed him up to his office as he collected his stuff, ready to go to La Push and help Jacob heal.

Just as he walked out of the door, he dropped his medical stuff and turned to me, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. I was surprised, but closed my eyes and happily kissed him back, moaning into his lips.

When we pulled away he looked down at me and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs softly. "I love you Esme,"

"I love you too Carlisle," I said. I was so glad that all my family were safe. "I'll see you when you get back."

He nodded and then left the house, driving towards La Push.


	128. Peace and quiet - Carlisle

Edward gave me a lift home after I had seen to Jacob Black 's injuries - it had taken a lot of hours and caused Jacob a lot of pain I had been hoping to avoid - he had dropped Bella off because she had wanted to speak with Jacob.

"Edward, is everything OK?" I asked my son. He was just sat there, not speaking, his eyes on the road ahead. Of course he was a careful driver, but he would normally talk whenever he had company in the car, there wouldn't ever be silence for this long a period of time. Something was troubling my son, his expression didn't tell me this, but I had a feeling.

"No," Edward said, not moving his eyes from the road.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, letting off a low growl as he answered. "Jacob and Bella…while we were away at the campsite during the battle…they…." He shuddered at some unfriendly memory. "They kissed,"

My eyes widened in shock. Bella loved Edward, so why would she kiss Jacob? As much as I wanted to believe that Bella would never cheat on Edward or consciously hurt him, not on purpose, I wondered why the kiss had happened. Had she asked Jacob to kiss her? No, he must have kissed her first. I could understand why Edward was upset about the fact his love kissed someone else. I would hate it if Esme kissed someone else, but even though I knew that would never happen, it was not something I wanted to happen ever.

"Remember the first time they kissed, when she broke her wrist punching his face?" Edward asked me.

I nodded, remembering it well because of two things. One was that I had been the one to see to Bella and her broken hand. Two because of the shock I received when I heard the reason for the broken wrist.

"Well, he had kissed her that time. But this time, she asked him to kiss her." Edward growled. "She did it because she didn't want him to be reckless when he was fighting, she wanted him to come back and she kissed him to tell him how much she wanted him back, he wouldn't listen to anything else she said. But I just don't like it."

"Edward, Bella loves you and only you," I told him softly. "But Jacob is her best friend; you have to understand that she cares for him deeply, so of course she would do anything to get him to come back her to alive, because she wouldn't want him to die. Of course I don't approve of the way she made him come back, but she did what she had to do to make sure her best friend didn't fight stupidly in the battle and risk losing his life."

Edward sighed, but his grip on the steering wheel loosened and his shoulders slumped slowly. "You're right," He decided after his was quiet for a few minutes. "I know Bella loves me, she tells me enough times." He laughed and I echoed his laugh. "How is he? Jacob, I mean."

"He'll be fine. Werewolves are quite fascinated, so I made the most of my time there by comparing some of their qualities to ours. It's interesting. But Jacob will be fine, he'll heal quickly. It'll still be a couple of days until he has fully recovered, but until then he'll get stronger and stronger, and soon he'll be back to normal."

"That's good," Edward said, and he sounded as if he really meant it. "It killed Bella to see him in so much pain, so I'm glad soon she will be put out of her worrying."

I nodded in agreement. "Well, he'll be fine soon, so she doesn't have to worry anymore."

"I hate seeing her like that," Edward admitted. "She just seemed so upset. Jacob, I realize now how important he is to her. She needs him in her life. I just don't like seeing her that way, if I could do anything to stop her from every being hurt, I would. I would give anything to make sure she doesn't go through anything upsetting or painful ever again."

"I know that feeling," I said, remembering every time Esme had gotten upset remembering her little baby, or tearful with fright when she thought of her ex-husband. I remembered holding her and comforting her, wishing I could stop her from hurting so badly, wishing that I could insure she wouldn't go through that feeling again for the rest of eternity. But I couldn't do that, not completely, I could only try and hold her hand through it, and I would.

Edward must have read my thoughts, because he nodded. "Carlisle..." He began, sounding a little hesitant at first. "You and Esme have been married for a long time - more than eight years, right?"

I nodded, and I couldn't help smile at the reminder.

"Well, what is it like?" Edward asked.

At first, I wondered why Edward suddenly was so keen to find out what marriage was like, but then I pushed those thoughts away, because Edward seemed more cheerful now than he had been at the start of the drive.

"It's easy, son." I told him. "Being married to Esme is as easy as breathing. She's my soul-mate, we were meant to be together. We were destined to be together. Marrying her was the best thing I had ever done in my life, because I was finally complete."

Edward didn't say anything for a few seconds, he seemed to be thinking about these words. "It wasn't difficult?"

"You were there, Edward." I reminded him. "You were the one that persuaded me to tell her how I felt about her."

"I know, but I don't know what happens behind close doors. Well, actually I have an idea, but I don't really want to think about that."

I tried to hide how embarrassed I felt at that.

"Sorry, what you and your wife do is private, only you and Esme should be the ones to know, but these ears pick up everything, and besides yours and Esme thoughts about each other don't leave much to the imagination."

"Edward," I warned.

"Sorry," He said again. "Anyway, was there ever a tough time in your marriage with Esme? It's couldn't all have been...easy as you say."

I sighed. "Well, most of it was easy, but we did have arguments. Some little things, some really big things. But it all ended fine. All I am going to say is that no matter how big or small the argument was, we always forgave each other and made up in the end. Our love for each other wasn't weakened by our arguments, it was only strengthened."

"I can't image Esme getting mad at anyone, let alone you, her own husband." Edward commented.

"Well, most of the time it would be other jealousy. She would get annoyed when she saw the nurses drool over me at the hospital, because she doesn't think herself beautiful, but she is, so she shouldn't get jealous." I then looked at my son. "Why did you ask about marriage, Edward?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just curious."

I decided not to ask again, and I pulled the car up outside the garage. We got out and went to the front door, where I unlocked it and we walked inside the house, breathing in deeply to draw in the scents around us and to find out which of our family were in the house. None of them were though. Their scents were stale.

"Esme?" I said softly. My wife didn't answer, and I heard no movement from upstairs either. Where was she? Had something happened while Edward and I were away? Had some of the newborns come back? Had we allowed some to escape unknowingly?

But Edward went into the living room, called my name and I joined him. He passed me a piece of paper. "Stop worrying," He told me, chuckling with amusement as he went to sit down on the couch.

"I can't help it," I defended myself before turning the piece of paper over.

Esme's scent greeted my nose from the paper, and I saw the neat handwriting in black pen.

Carlisle, Edward, we've just gone out hunting because we were all thirsty. We left at half six, but Emmett wanted to hunt by the coast, so we are. We will hopefully be back before you get home, but I left this note just in case we are late. Love from Esme

I smiled, placing the piece of paper down on the table and going to the armchair, turning on the lamp on the small table beside it and I picked up my medical book I had left there this morning and I turned the pages to where I had finished reading before.

I got five minutes of reading before I heard laughter coming from inside.

"I got the first kill, actually!" It was Emmett, again he was claiming that he was the first to catch the prey, he always did. It was quite amusing, because even if he hadn't caught the first animal and he knew it, he would still claim that he had.

"Emmett, I think you'll find, I caught that deer." Jasper argued instantly.

"No, I did!" Emmett shouted, his booming voice very loud.

"Boys, it doesn't matter who killed that deer." Esme tried to calm them down.

"Your right," Rosalie agreed.

"Yeah, it matters who killed the most prey on the hunt." Emmett decided, and the fighting started again. Typical.

Edward and I exchanged amused glances and he rolled his eyes. The door opened and our family filed in. Emmett and Jasper were first, playfully shoving each other, still arguing. Alice followed them, siding with Jasper and reminding Emmett of how he had almost run into a tree during the hunting. Rosalie and Esme were next, Rosalie looked annoyed and Esme looked amused and also concerned as she watched and listened to our sons fight.

But Esme saw me and her expression changed to happiness. I loved seeing that expression on her face when I knew I was the reason for it. It was the same for me when I saw her, she was what made me smile so much.

She smiled widely and in a heartbeat she was standing in front of me. I took her hands and pulled her onto my lap, kissing my lips before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my temple.

"It's like you two haven't seen each other in years!" Emmett commented in amusement.

Rosalie swatted him on the back of the head as if he had a fly there. He rubbed the place she had hit him. "Sorry, I was just going to say it was nice."

"I wish you would greet me like that." Rosalie said, raising her eyebrows at him.

He smirked. "Maybe I will from now on."

"Did you have a good hunt?" I asked them as I wrapped my arms around Esme's waist, pulling her closer to me.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, and we checked the territory, there were no signs of anymore newborns."

"Great," I said, pleased with that news. "Maybe now we can get some peace and quiet."

"We won't be getting peace and quiet ever, that's for sure." Edward said.

We all looked at him. "Why not?" Esme asked.

He smiled. "We do live with Alice."


	129. M-married? - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Carlisle twirled a strand of my hair with his index finger, smiling at me fondly. We were sat on the couch, I was on his lap with one arm around his neck while the other one played with the collar of his shirt - the one he had worn to work, I hadn't allowed him to get out of his work clothes, I had missed him so much I had practically sprang at him when he walked through the door.

He had his free arm, the one that didn't have the hand that was playing with my hair, wrapped tightly around my waist and he was stroking my side gently.

I met his warm golden gaze, and the amount of love and affection I saw in them made me smile widely at him. Rosalie and Jasper had gone hunting, Alice was upstairs sorting out her newest buy of clothes, and Emmett was outside somewhere trying to make himself less bored. After the new-born fight, he had found many things boring.

"Where is Edward?" I asked my husband. I hadn't seen my son in many houses, but I knew he was not hunting or with any other member of the family.

"At Bella's," Carlisle told me.

I smiled happily. "He spends so much of his time there."

"Not jealous, are you?" Carlisle teased.

"No, why would I be jealous when I have my gorgeous husband here with me?" I said. "I do miss Edward's company though, but I'm so happy things are OK with Bella now, you know, because Victoria and Laurent are no longer a threat and soon we won't have to worry about the Volturi."

He smiled at my positive attitude. "I love you, you know that?"

I pretended to look thoughtful. "You might have mentioned it once or twice...I love you too." I kissed him on the lips, smiling happily. He moaned, pulling me closer by wrapping his arms tighter around me.

Then the door opened and Edward walked in with Bella, and I parted mine and my husband's lips.

"Esme, Carlisle," Edward nodded to us while Bella gave us both a little wave. I got off my husband's lap and walked over to them with Carlisle right behind me. "We have some news - important news."

Carlisle and I exchanged a glance. "Let's sit down," Carlisle suggested and Edward nodded in agreement. Soon we were all sat on the two couches, Edward had arranged them so they were facing each other, he and Bella sat on one, Carlsle and I on the other.

"Bella, do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, thank you, Esme, Edward took me somewhere to eat before we got here."

I smiled, happy to hear that Edward was caring for Bella's human needs so much, of course I had never doubted him, but it was nice to hear it out loud. "OK, that's fine."

Carlisle dipped his head to his son. "So, Edward, what is this important news?"

Edward was silent for a second before answering, he must have been thinking of the best way to say what he wanted to say. "Well, if we hadn't of been so busy with the new born army and finding Victoria, of course I would have told you two before. Bella and I are getting married."

My eyes widened. "M-married?" I repeated in delight and surprise. They were both so young...but I guess now was the perfect time for them, because Edward wouldn't get older, he would remain his age, and Bella didn't want to be too much older than him.

I looked at my husband, but Carlisle seemed calm.

"Is that why you asked me all them questions about marriage in the car the other day?" He asked Edward, who nodded. "I guess I should have worked it out sooner."

I swatted his shoulder playfully. "You worked it out but you never told me?"

He smiled back at me, that smile that made me forgive him instantly. Damn him! "It wasn't my place to say, it was for Edward and Bella to announce me," He pointed out.

He had a point.

I turned my attention back to Bella and Edward. "This is great news!" I told them.

Bella was looking a little embarrassed, her cheeks were red and getting redder, but she was smiling and her eyes were shining. "Thank you, Esme." She said.

We talked things over, Carlisle was willing to pay for everything in the wedding because Bella seemed unsure if her parents and step-father could afford things. Bella asked me if I wanted to help her, Alice and her mother plan the wedding, and I accepted the offer without having to think about it.

When they went upstairs to talk things over in private, I leaned against Carlisle and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"They're getting married!" I said happily.

"It's about time," Carlisle nodded. "I wonder how Charlie took the news."

We both knew that Charlie, Bella's father, hadn't taken well to the news that Bella was dating Edward, and after Edward had left Bella for those months, Charlie hadn't gotten over how much pain Edward had caused his daughter, even though Bella had told him that it didn't matter anymore.

"I'll talk to him over the phone if he's unsure," I decided.

"I'm sure you'll talk some sense into him," Carlisle said, moving a strand of my hair back behind my ear. "Just don't spend too long on the phone or planning, because I do want to spend time with my wife." He teased.

"Have we not been spending enough time with each other?" I pretended to sound like the idea of spending more time with him annoyed me.

He played along. "Not really,"

Without any warning, I was soon lying on my back on the couch, Carlisle leaning over me. "I would appreciate even more time with my beautiful, amazing wife." He said, nuzzling my cheek.

"Me too," I said, leaning up to kiss him. He smiled against my lips, deepening the kiss and kissing me back. I moaned with joy.

His lips moved down my jawline to my neck, kissing the scar he had created in my skin all those years ago. For a few seconds, completely lost in bliss and enjoyment, but when I felt his hand on the button of my blouse, easily undoing the first button. I managed to put my hands on his shoulders and pull him away, separating his lips from my bite-mark.

"Carlisle, Bella is here." I reminded him.

He sighed as he remembered. "Sorry, I forgot,"

"Has it seriously been that long?" I asked, confused.

"Esme, everything has been so hectic, and besides it hardly matters." He leaned down to kiss me again. "I've just missed this,"

"I have as well," I said, but I pushed him away playfully. "But we are going to wait until Bella has gone home and we've sent the kids out hunting."

At that moment, having heard us I guess, Rosalie and the others had gone out of the front door, and a few seconds after their cars drove off, Edward was leading a confused Bella out.

"I thought we were going to discuss the date of the wedding?" Bella asked him.

Edward grabbed her coat and passed it to her. "We'll go to your house, your dad isn't back yet." He allowed Bella out of the house first before following after he sent a warning glare at Carlisle and I. Luckily Bella hadn't turned around to look into the living room, and the couch, at Carlisle and I.

I looked up at Carlisle, who looked down at me with his golden eyes filled with amusement and love.

"Our family," He whispered fondly.

"Our family," I echoed.

He kissed me softly. "Looks like we won't have to wait now." He whispered between kisses.

"Looks like it," I agreed before moving my hand to the back of his neck to bring his lips back down to mine.


	130. Planning - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I listened to the sounds of the house. Rosalie and Alice were going through Rosalie's wardrobe, picking what should be given to charity - it was Esme's idea to give whatever clothes we didn't need anymore or want, and there was a lot of unwanted clothes, to charity.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were in the living room, Emmett was trying to persuade Edward to have a night out before the wedding, and Edward was trying to talk his brother out of that idea.

Esme was in our room with Bella, on the phone with Bella's mother - Renee - planning the wedding. I listened to what they were saying, because all I was doing was reading paperwork I had already read three times.

"So, there's this lovely wedding dress shop in town," Esme was saying happily and I heard a pen writing on paper. "It also gives you addresses for flower shops and locations."

They had the phone on speaker, but even without it being on speaker, I would be able to hear what Renee was saying.

"I'm so glad you are there for Bella, Esme." Renee said, her voice filled with warmth. I could tell that already she loved Esme, but who wouldn't love my wife for her kindness and generosity?

"It's nothing, I'm so happy to be helping you two."

"You see, I would come down and help you in person, but Phil is so busy right now, and with the amount of tourists, all planes are fully right now."

"Don't worry about it mum," Bella said softly. "We'll be fine, we'll keep on calling and we'll see you on the big day?" She seemed a little nervous at the thought of getting married.

"Of course, Bells, of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Renee reassured her.

Bella's voice told me that she had relaxed. "Great!"

"So, Esme, Bella tells me that you are married to a doctor?" Renee asked my wife and I chuckled.

"Yes, I am. His name is Carlisle." Esme told her.

"And how did the two of you meet?"

Bella gasped. "Mother!"

"Sorry," Renee said quickly.

Esme laughed lightly. "It's fine. Carlisle and I met at the hospital." Whenever we moved to a new place, we made up a story of how we met, but most of them consisted of Esme and I meeting at the hospital. Bella knew the real story by now, I was positive either Alice or Edward had told her.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Renee commented. "Were you his patient, or just visiting someone at the hospital at the time?"

"Well, I was there because I had recently broken my arm, and they had moved me from another hospital because that one had a poor amount of working compared to the Carlisle's hospital. He wasn't the doctor who was assigned to look at my arm, he was covering for that doctor because that one was ill. Anyway, Carlisle, for some reason, wanted to stay beside me throughout my time at the hospital, and things went from that to now."

"Aw, you could make a film about that!" Renee cooed. I chuckled again.

"I don't think it's that worthy of becoming a film, most doctors meet their wife's or girlfriends like that." Esme seemed clearly embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I will get to meet your husband at the wedding." Renee said.

"You will," Esme told her.

I sat back in my chair, shaking my head in amusement.

"And what was the wedding like?" Renee asked.

"It was beautiful," Esme said, and soon she was telling Renee, and Bella, about our wedding. Of course she changed it a little so it sounded more like a wedding that had happened a few years ago, not decades ago. She finished it with, "And the honeymoon was wonderful."

I smiled at the memory of our honeymoon on Isle Esme, and couldn't help laugh softly at the memory of Esme not wanting to hold the fish I had caught while we were out on the small point, me fishing while trying to convince her that it wasn't so bad as she thought, while she watched.

"I'll be back in a moment," Esme said and I heard her getting up and then the bedroom door shutting. Two seconds later, the door to my office opened and my wife stepped in. "Amused, are we, Doctor Cullen?" She asked.

I moved from my desk chair to stand in front of her. "Just a little bit, my lady." I said, using my British accent. I knew she loved it.

I was proved right when her smile widened and she groaned slightly. "Stop it," She ordered, laughing.

I chuckled. "How long are you going to continue to plan the wedding with Bella and Renee?" I asked her.

"Well, Renee has to shopping soon, she said, and I'm sure Bella would love to spend some time with Edward." She looked up at me. "Why? What have you got planned?"

"I was just thinking, it's been a while since we went hunting together, just the two of us."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around me to pull us closer together. She trailed her fingers up my shirt and to my hair, moving it out of my eyes. "I like that idea," She announced, smiling, running her hand through my blonde hair. "Just give me ten more minutes to make sure everything is OK."

I nodded. "OK, I'll be downstairs."

She went back to Bella and Renee, and I went to see how my sons were doing. Emmett had maps, small and large ones of Forks and the surrounding areas, with red pins covering it.

"Now, I think we should actually have a proper guys night out, go to a club or something." Emmett was saying.

Edward sighed. "Emmett, if I actually wanted this, I would just want to go hunting for a few hours."

"We can do that," Emmett nodded. "But we should go somewhere we have never hunted in before."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Emmett, I don't think you are winning this. Edward doesn't want to have a guys night out before his wedding."

"It's a tradition." Emmett said. He looked over his shoulder to see me stood there. "Carlisle, guys night out on the night before whatever day the wedding is actually on, are you in?"

"Err, I'll be working on that day."

"But you don't know what day it is." Emmett pointed out.

"I'm sure I'll be working that night anyway, or will be busy making sure the guests can come. Carmen says that she and her family will get here two days before the wedding to help out and do some sight-seeing."

"Or he might be busy with Esme," Emmett teased. "Seriously, the two of you are all clinging to one another recently."

"Because they love each other," Jasper told Emmett. "Just because you and Rose-"

A hiss came from upstairs.

"Sorry, Rose." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "I was going to say a strong relationship, but Carlisle and Esme have a stronger one."

Emmett shrugged. "Whatever, I'm glad to hear that Carlisle is getting some action with all this wedding planning, I am not as successful."

"Emmett!" Rose, Edward, Jasper and I shouted at the same time, and I heard giggles of amusement from Esme and Alice.

Esme came down the stairs and waited by the door. "You ready, Carlisle?" She asked, opening the door slightly.

I nodded. "Coming," I said.

"At least Carlisle has an excuse of not coming to the guys night out," Jasper grumbled. "I am not so lucky."

"I thought you wanted to come?" Emmett asked, sounding slightly offended.

Jasper shrugged. "I won't make up my mind whether I want to come or not, because I want to hear the plan. Knowing you Emmett, it'll be something completely stupid."

"But fun," Emmett said, and then they started to disagree, Emmett would say 'fun' and Jasper would say 'stupid'.

I patted Edward's shoulder. "Good luck," I told him before walking to my wife, who was patiently waiting for me at the front door.

"I'm going to need it!" Edward called after me just as I shut the door behind Esme and I.

Esme took my hand and we headed towards my car.


	131. The Alaskan Coven - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Carlisle and I were waiting outside our house, his arm around my waist while I looked down to make sure my dress looked OK.

"Esme, you look beautiful," Carlisle leaned his forehead against the side of my head as he whispered into my ear. "As always,"

I smiled, but continued to make sure. "I'm just checking," I swatted his hand away as tried to move my own hand away from the material of my dress. It was a light purple one.

"You don't need to check, as I said before, you look beautiful. Besides, they are family, Esme, they wouldn't care."

I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Carlisle, in case you haven't noticed, I like to make sure things are OK in my appearance before we greet people, family, friends or strangers."

"And, in case you don't know, you don't need to check. You always look beautiful." There was that British accent again.

I nudged him playfully. "You know I can't resist that accent of yours!"

"Then don't resist it," He said, placing one finger under my chin to move my head softly to face him and he kissed me sweetly. He pulled away, but I quickly sealed our lips together one more time.

Just as we broke apart, a large black Land Rover was heading towards us, and it pulled up outside the garage beside Carlisle's car, the only car left home. The first door opened.

"Carmen!" I cried happily as the brown-haired vampire stepped out of her car. She looked at me and smiled instantly. I walked over towards her, getting out of Carlisle's hold.

"Esme! It's so great to see you again!" She said, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Where is everyone?" She asked. Carlisle was greeting Eleazar, Kate and Tanya right now, but no one else was around. Their scents were stale, so Carmen knew they were not here.

"Alice is with Bella, they are getting the dress. Jasper is with Edward hunting, and Emmett and Rosalie went to town because Rosalie wants to pick the bridesmaids dresses and Bella allowed her." I told Carmen.

"It sounds like they are all helping out with the wedding then," Eleazar commented, hearing what I had said.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, Emmett thinks it is his job to convince Edward to allow them to have a guys night out before the wedding."

"Well, that's a tough job, I'm sure." Tanya said, obviously remembering all the times she had tried to convince Edward to go hunting with her, just the two of them, or for a walk, also alone.

"Oh, it is." Carlisle informed her and Tanya laughed lightly.

"Should we go inside?" I suggested.

Carmen nodded and we helped them with their bags - they would be staying in our house. Their stuff would be stored in Carlisle's office because the other rooms were all taken up right now with decorations and other things for the wedding. Besides, they didn't need to sleep, but they needed to change clothes while they stayed with us, and there was plenty of room in Carlisle's office, and if they needed more room, they could use my office if they wanted to.

Once the suitcases had been placed in the office, we all went down to the living room.

"So, how is the planning going so far?" Carmen asked me as we sat down on the couches with the others.

"Great, everything us under control." I reassured her. Carmen, like me, liked things to be in control so nothing went wrong before the big occasion.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else," Carmen smiled. "Will Bella's parents be able to make it?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jasper is going to pick them up on the morning of the wedding and bring them here. Charlie can make it as well."

"Wait, who is her real father, Charlie or Phil?" Kate asked in confusion.

Tanya rolled her eyes at her sister and explained, "Renee, Bella's mother, was married to Charlie, and they had Bella, but they got divorced and she married Phil. Do you understand now?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes, but don't you dare flick your hair and sigh and say 'honestly' as if I am stupid. I just didn't understand."

"Whatever," Tanya said. "Where is Edward?"

"She said that outside," Kate seemed pleased she could be the one to explain something now instead of being the one being explained to.

"He's with Bella," I told Tanya.

She wasn't annoyed by this, and I guess she had told herself that Edward didn't like her.

"I can't wait to meet Bella." Tanya announced, surprising me a little. Her reaction to the news of Edward getting married to Bella had surprised me a lot. I had expected her to be annoyed and shocked that he had picked a human over her, but she had seemed excited by the idea of a wedding.

"Me either," Carmen smiled. "When will we get to see her?"

"At the latest, the wedding."

"Well, I guess the first time I will see her is when she is wearing that beautiful dress you picked out."

I smiled. "I didn't pick out the dress, Carmen, Alice did."

"Alice has great taste in dresses, not that you don't though."Carmen said. "I'm sure Bella will look beautiful in whatever dress she is wearing."

"She will," I agreed. "How are things going in Alaska?"

Carmen told me how great things were for them back at their home in Alaska. they didn't have to move around as frequently as we did, because unlike us, they didn't live near big towns and large populations of humans, so no one really knew them, so they didn't have to worry about humans getting suspicious when they never seemed to age.

"Where is Irina?" Carlisle asked. "Is she coming later?"

Tanya shook her head. "She's not coming at all. The werewolves, you see, she found out they are coming to the wedding, so she didn't want to come. We tried to talk her into it, but she just wouldn't let go, and I don't really blame her."

I sighed, but I didn't really expect anything else. It would take a long time for Irina to forgive the werewolves for killing Laurent, but part of me had hoped she would have forgotten about that to come to the wedding, Edward's wedding. They were friends, after all.

Eleazar cleared his throat. "May we hunt in your territory now please? We did hunt the night before we left Alaska, but if the human comes, we want to make sure we can control our thirst, besides her scent is still around her."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure, I'll join you and show you the best hunting places, the areas with the richest supply of prey. We might have to go along the coast, or the mountains, or near the river where the border with the werewolves are, will that be OK?"

"That's fine,"

"Yeah, we're not the ones with the grudge." Kate said. "I never liked Laurent anyway, he was always so...shifty, I didn't trust him."

Carlisle turned to look at me. "Esme, are you coming?"

I smiled. "Of course, I'd love to."


	132. Father and Son talk - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said, shaking hands with the visitors as they walked into the house, admiring it as they walked to the back door. They all greeted me back with 'hellos' and smiles and 'what a lovely house you have here' before they went to the garden where the wedding would be taking place.

I still found it hard to believe that Edward was finally getting married. I was so pleased for him. He had been alone for so long, and he had never been so happy than now because he has Bella with him. And now they would be getting married, become husband and wife, and after the honeymoon, Bella would become a vampire and be with us, with Edward, for the rest of eternity.

For their honeymoon, Esme had told Edward - because Edward, like me, hadn't found the perfect place to take his soon to be wife for their honeymoon, like I had struggle with finding the perfect place for mine and Esme's honeymoon - that he could take Bella to Isle Esme as long as nothing was broken and her island was in the same condition it had been when they got there.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you," Edward said from upstairs.

I glanced outside, but no one else was coming and I couldn't hear any approaching cars, and it seemed like most of the guests had arrived, so I went upstairs to Edward's room.

Edward was stood in front of a full-length mirror he had borrowed from Alice. He was dressed in a suit, although his hair was its normal bronze disarray.

He looked over his shoulder at me and gave a nervous smile. "I need to speak with you, before the wedding starts." Edward told me.

I nodded, shutting the door behind me. "Of course, what is it?"

He sighed. "This is going to be awkward, but...well, you know what happens on the night of the wedding...of course you do, come on I know you and Esme did...that...well, Bella wants us to do that, and I told her we would, it's one of the many promises she has gotten me to make somehow...anyway, I was wondering if...if...if it was safe for us to do that when she was still...human." He finally managed to finish after so many worried pauses.

I was silent for a second as I thought about this. Edward was a vampire, very strong. Bella was a human, very fragile. And Edward would loose control, he could hurt Bella. "Are you sure you can control yourself?" I asked.

"I have to,"

"If you are determined and remember to not loose too much control, then things should be fine."

"And she won't get...effected by this?"

"Edward, she might get some bruises, but remember humans get bruises from so many different things. And she'll be happy."

"No, I don't mean like that. I meant...can humans get pregnant by vampires?"

"Edward, I don't know that."

"But when you were with the Volturi, you must have-"

I cut him off. "Edward, in the time I shared with the Volturi, the only things we discussed were the laws of vampires and how stupid vampires were when they broken it, and they talked about power and control."

"So it's not possible?"

"Just because I haven't heard about it, doesn't make it impossible, might it might be possible as well. I guess it's a risk, there might be a chance, but there might not me. If you want, I could quickly look it up in one of the books..."

Edward shook his head. "No, we have no time. Phil and Renee are almost here, I can hear Jasper's thoughts now. I just wish I had thought about it before, because we would have had more time...but oh well. I guess we'll just have to be careful. You should go downstairs, they are almost here. I was just having some wedding nerves."

"Nerves are normal before your wedding," I told him, patting him on the back. "I'll see you soon, when the wedding starts."

"Yes, you are my best man." Edward reminded me. I nodded and left the room, heading downstairs just in time as Jasper's car pulled up outside, well Edward's car.

Two humans stepped out, Phil and Renee. Renee reminded me of Bella, slim with brown hair, but unlike her daughter who had long hair, Renee's was cut short and reminded me more of Alice's hair. Phil was muscular and fair haired. Jasper led them to the house and held the door for them.

"You must be Carlisle," Renee guessed as she shook my hand, she winced at the coldness of my skin but she didn't mention it and I quickly let go before her hand got too cold. I shook hands with Phil.

"Yes, I am." I told her, giving them both a friendly smile.

"The doctor?" Phil checked. "Sorry, I'm quite forgetful right now."

"That's OK." I said. "And yes, I am a doctor."

"How long have you been a doctor for?" Renee asked. "Esme didn't say."

"Oh, only three years."

"Three years?" She echoed. "But you look so young! It must have taken years for you to practice medicine and become a doctor. How old are you again?"

"Twenty-seven," I said, remembering the age I was pretending to be right now.

"Wow," Phil commented. "You look more like twenty four or twenty three, I would never have guessed..."

"Thanks," I chuckled.

"Where is Esme?" Renee asked, clearly wanting to finally meet the person she had been on the phone with all this time before the wedding.

"I'm here, Renee." Esme said, walking down the staircase and joining us.

Renee looked at my wife up and down. "You more beautiful than I first thought." The human said in awe.

Esme looked as if she would blush if she could. "Thank you. It's lovely to meet you, Renee. And you too, Phil." She added and Phil nodded to her.

"Where is my daughter?" Renee asked her, looking at the staircase.

"Bella is upstairs," Esme told her. "I'll show you,"

The girls went up the stairs while I showed Phil the way to the garden, where he went to talk to Jessica Stanley's parents.

Esme came back down a few minutes later, clearly wanting Bella and her mother to have some alone time to catch up.

"You look so handsome," She told me, eyeing the suit I was wearing.

"Thank you, love." I said, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her lips.

She pulled away after a few seconds. "I need to get dressed," She told me. "I'll be done in a few minutes, Alice wants to do my hair for me."

And with that, she was gone. I went back to Edward, opening the door and looking around for my son, who was still stood in front of the mirror.

"Ready to get married?" I asked him. "The wedding is starting soon."

He turned around slowly and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. I've been ready to marry Bella for a very long time."


	133. Bella and Edward's wedding - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Tanya looked around at where the wedding would be taking place and she smiled. "This place is lovely, Esme."

I nodded in agreement. "We wanted to have some privacy from the humans at town, only close friends and family. So we picked here. Alice and I spent all weekend fixing it up, getting rid of all the leaves and twigs from the floor, removing some of the bushes nearby, and picking flowers from the forest to decorate it. Jasper put the lights up for us, because the reception is when it is starting to get dark, Alice predicted, so we wanted to make sure there was enough light."

We had used the lights that had not been used to light the way through the forest to our house, the same lights as we had used for Bella's birthday party, and for the graduation party where they had also lined the road to the house to help people find their way from the main road and back to the main road.

"It is beautiful," Kate said. "I just wish Irina was here."

I knew that the sisters, Carmen and Eleazar were all hoping to turn around and see Irina walking towards them wearing a lovely dress for the wedding with her hair done up, but Irina never showed up.

Carlisle came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder. "The wedding is about to start, love." He warned. The guests were all sat down in their places, but the front and second row on the right side had been left empty for us to sit in.

I nodded. "You better get in your position then," He was the best man for the wedding.

Carlisle kissed my cheek. "I'll sit down with you when it's time," He promised before moving to stand beside Edward.

I closed my eyes happy and smiled. My son was going to be getting married in a few minutes! I still couldn't believe it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I was sat in the front row beside Carlisle, holding his hand tightly as we watched Edward and Bella at the altar. Bella looked beautiful in her long, soft white dress, and Edward looked so handsome in the suit he was wearing. He reminded me of Carlisle when he was waiting for me at our own wedding, and that memory made me smile.

I was so happy. Edward was going to get the wife he had always deserved; he would no longer be alone, he would get to be with his soul-mate forever once the honeymoon was over. And Bella will get what she had wanted for a long time, to live through eternity with Edward as her husband. Everything was perfect.

I couldn't help but smile as they both declared 'I do' and then shared their first kiss as husband and wife. We waited for them to finish, no one really wanting to stop them. They were both smiling into the kiss and I understood the happiness they were feeling right now.

When they pulled away from each other, we all clapped and then got up to give them both hugs. While Renee went straight to Bella, I hugged my son. "I'm so happy for you," I whispered into his ear.

He smiled at me. "I know, mom, I could hear your thoughts." He winked at me.

I ruffled his hair playfully before stepping out of the way to let Carlisle hug his son. After he had congratulated Edward, we moved to Bella.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." I said, smiling warmly at her. I had said this to her before the wedding, but now it was official. She was no longer Bella Swan. She was Bella Cullen, my new daughter-in-law.

She blushed slightly and smiled back at me. "Thank you Esme,"

After everyone had greeted the newest Cullen and her husband, we all sat down at the tables for the reception. Everything was going smoothly, thank goodness, and soon it was time for the speeches.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Emmett tried to get the microphone working, and when it did, he smiled and someone whistled. He smirked and started his speech. "I'd like to propose a toast, to my new sister." He raised his glass. "Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these past eighteen years," Oh no. "Because you won't be getting anymore for a while." He chuckled.

I glanced at Charlie and Renee, who looked uncomfortable. Emmett had meant that Bella, being a vampire, wouldn't be sleeping because vampires didn't speak, but of course the humans didn't know that, and the way it sounded to them was….well, I didn't blame them for being uncomfortable.

Next was Jessica. "Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward." She began. "Or 'The Hair' as I call him." There was some light laughter when she said this, and I caught several guests glancing at Edward's hair and nodding in agreement to Edward's nickname. "And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she not the captian of the volleyball team." As she spoke, Jessica giggled awkwardly. "I'm just kidding, just kidding…or the president of the student council."

Jessica, after standing to hear her round of applause for her speech, got down from the stage and Charlie, with a glance at Bella, moved to take her place.

"Edward will be a good husband." He declared. "I know this because I'm a cop. I know things…like how to hunt someone to the ends of the earth." We all chuckled at that. "And I know how to use a gun," He added.

I smiled. Charlie was protective of Bella, but I wished he knew that Edward would never hurt her again.

Alice, who walked pretty quickly onto the stage, made her speech. "Now that you're my sister, you need to get over your aversion to fashion. I'm talking skirts, heels, handbags…" The list went on and when Carlisle cleared his throat, Alice stopped listing all the clothes she wanted Bella to wear. "Alright, I get it. Anyway, I'm so pleased that Bella is now my sister-in-law. I couldn't think of anyone better for Edward."

Renee decided to sing a song for Bella, one I was guessing she had song to Bella when Bella was little, just before she went to sleep to help her rest easier and more peacefully.

I was next. "I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie, for bringing such a wonderful person into the world." I said. "We will cherish and protect her forever." And we would, we would make sure she was safe and happy for the rest of eternity. She was our family.

I sat back down at the table I was sharing with Bella, Edward, Renee and Phil to watch Edward stand up.

"It's an extraordinary thing," Edward said. "To meet someone, who you can bear your soul to, and who will except you for who you are."

Carlisle squeezed my hand and we looked at each other. I leaned towards him, he nuzzled my nose with his before kissing my forehead, and I leaned against him, wrapping my hands around his strong arm and closing my eyes.

Edward continued. "I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am, and with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast, to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you, will be long enough, but let's start with forever."

We all raised our glasses, and there was a clinking sound as we all touched glasses with the people sat beside us or on our table.

I smiled as I looked at every member of my family, my husband Carlisle, my loveable playful son Emmett, my calm and reassuring son Jasper, my excitable little daughter Alice, my beautiful caring Rosalie, my clever sarcastic son Edward, and my newest daughter, my kind and sweet Bella.

My family.


	134. The reception - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

My family and I did eat some of the human food, because we had to, but we didn't enjoy it. I focused on Bella and Edward, who were happily talking quietly to one another, they were holding hands under the table and Bella was leaning slightly on Edward and he kissed the side of her head. I smiled.

When everyone had eaten, some of the guests moved onto the dance floor and started to dance while others watched from the sides.

"May I have this dance?" Carlisle asked me.

I smiled at him. "Of course you can,"

He took my hands and led me onto the dance floor, placing his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking up into his golden eyes.

The music played softly in the background and I danced with my husband. Edward and Bella were dancing together as well, happily smiling at each other.

Then, when I looked again a few seconds later, Charlie had replaced Edward and was dancing with his daughter.

A second later, someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked to see Edward. He looked at Carlisle. "Can I dance with my mother?" He asked Carlisle, who nodded and kissed my forehead softly before letting go and going to dance with Carmen.

I danced with Edward, and I couldn't help think about the wedding we had just witnessed.

"You look beautiful, Esme." Edward told me softly.

"Thank you, Edward." I said. "Bella is stunning tonight, that dress Alice picked out is beautiful."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, I guess I owe Alice for the help. And I owe you as well, because without you, planning this wedding wouldn't have gone as smoothly as it has."

"I'm sure Bella, Renee and Alice would have sorted things out."

He smirked and twirled me around. "Thank you, also, for allowing us to go to Isle Esme for the honeymoon. Bella will love it."

"I'm sure she was," I was proud, because I was sure that no one could go to Isle Esme and not instantly fall in love with it.

"I have to warn you, that while I am gone, Alice wants to go on a huge shopping trip with you and Rosalie."

I pretended to be annoyed and rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you would think she had enough clothes!"

"And shoes, she has probably a whole wardrobe filled from top to bottom with shoes."

I laughed. "Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

When Edward went back to Bella, I danced with Charlie, Phil, Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar before I went to talk to the werewolves who had come tonight. I didn't hate the werewolves, I was thankful for them because without them, the battle with the new-borns would have been harder and one member of my family might have been killed.

Billy Black there was there in his wheelchair, with a woman standing beside him who I had never met. She had black hair and tanned skin, she reminded me of Leah a lot, and her eyes were dark. Beside them was Seth Clearwater, who had a plate still piled with food and he was eating a chicken drumstick happily.

Seth swallowed quickly when he saw me approaching and called, "Hey, Esme!"

"Hello, Seth." I said back, stopping in front of them. "You must be Jacob's father," I looked down at Billy and held my hand out for him to shake.

He looked at my hand for a few seconds, but didn't shake it, instead he just gave me a little smile and I quickly moved my hand back. I wasn't offended, I knew that they had trouble trusting us because we were vampires, their enemies, but I did wish our families could become friends.

"I am," Billy nodded. "And you must be Mrs Cullen, Dr Cullen's wife. I'm very….thankful for how he helped Jacob."

I smiled proudly. "Carlisle would help anyone in trouble." I reassured him.

"This is my mother, Sue Clearwater." Seth introduced me to his mother after a few seconds of awkward silence had passed between us.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

Sue gave me a nervous smile, but she actually shook my hand. She did wince at how cold my skin was. "It's nice to meet you as well."

I looked around, looking for Carlisle at first, and then I realized that Edward and Bella had gone. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were stood still, they seemed wary and Emmett kept glancing at the forest behind us.

I heard Bella's voice, and then the voice of Jacob Black.

He was back? Bella had told me the other day while we were planning and I had asked her if Jacob would bring his father and the other wolves, she had said that Jacob had run away and that he wasn't coming back. Why had he suddenly showed up now? As I listened, I realized there was growing. The wolves were with Jacob.

Seth must have heard it as well, because he passed his plate to his mother before racing off, disappearing between the dancing couples who had remained on the dance floor.

I turned back to Billy and Sue. "Well, it was lovely to meet you." I said, they dipped their head in reply and I turned and headed towards my husband.

Carlisle was talking with Alice and looked at me when I appeared beside him. He didn't say anything, just gave me a little smile.

"The wolves aren't there to cause trouble," Alice was saying in a voice so low that only Carlisle and I would hear. "In fact, I think they were there to calm Jacob done if he gets annoyed….yes, they are."

"How do you know that for sure, Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"Because Jacob almost attacked Edward,"

I stiffened. "Why?"

"Bella told him that she and Edward were going to have a normal wedding, if you know what I mean." Alice shuddered. "Jacob got angry with Edward because he thought Edward was going to hurt her on purpose, so he was about to attack, but Sam and some of the wolves managed to get him away. Edward is now leading Bella up to the party."

I sighed. Would Jacob ever let go of Bella? I knew that he loved her, but couldn't he see that she loved Edward? She was Edward's wife now, how could Jacob still hope that she would choice him over Edward?

"Come on," Carlisle said. "Nothing happened, thankfully. We should get back to the party and talk to more of the guests, before they realize something happened."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go talk to Renee again." I decided, and went off to find Bella's mother after Carlisle kissed my forehead.


	135. Goodbyes - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

After the reception was over, Bella and Edward went back to our house to change into casual clothes for the travelling to Isle Esme - Bella still had no idea where they were going for the honeymoon, and Edward wasn't going to tell her, he wanted it to be a surprise, just like I had surprised Esme with the island all those years ago.

Half of the guests had gone home, they couldn't stay up due to work the next morning, or school or because they had children waiting for them with the nanny watching them while they came to the wedding. But half did stay, and we were all waiting outside the house for the newly wed couple.

Once they had finished, they came down the stairs with Jasper behind them, he was carrying their bags and he put them in the back of their car.

Everyone said goodbye to Edward and Bella, kissing them on the cheeks and giving them a hug if they were ladies and girls, the males would shake their hands and pat them on the back.

Renee, who needed more time than us to say goodbye to her daughter because she and Phil would be returning to their home the next morning, hugged Bella tightly.

Bella seemed saddened as she said goodbye to her mother, and her eyes grew dark with sadness as her mother promised that they would see each other soon. Bella wouldn't be allowed to see her mother once she was a vampire, she would be too dangerous. Bella had been the one to say this, she never wanted to put her mother, or father, or step-father, or anyone for that matter, in danger, so she knew the consequences of becoming a vampire but that didn't make her want it any less.

The goodbyes had been said, and soon we were watching Edward as he pulled the car away from the house and drove off with Bella towards the main road. The lights hanging from the trees reflected on the car and we all waved from where we stood outside the house.

In small groups, the remaining guests left. Charlie was one of the last to leave, Esme gave him a little hug when she realized that he was close to tears.

"She's going to be OK, Charlie." Esme told him. "The place they are going is very nice, Bella will have a great time."

Charlie looked a little reassured. "Do you know where they are going?" He asked. Esme knew that he only wanted to know where his daughter would be, and he would relax more when he knew.

Esme nodded. "They are going to a little island off the coast of Brazil, called Isle Esme."

Charlie's eyes widened, and Renee came over to join them with Phil close behind her. "Isle Esme?" Renee echoed. "Did I hear you right? I've been the Brazil, so has Phil, but we've never heard of an island called Isle Esme."

Esme smiled at her. "Well, it's there. Carlisle bought it for me for our honeymoon and named it after me."

Renee's eyes sparkled. "I knew it! You two are always so romantic! I was right on the phone, wasn't I?"

Esme nodded. "Yes, you were." She glanced over at me, aware I was listening. "Are you going now?" She asked politely.

Renee looked at Phil, who nodded. "Yes, we've got one more night in the hotel, and then in the morning at seven, we have our plane to catch."

"And I should be going as well," Charlie decided. "I have work to attend to tomorrow, but I just wanted to say goodbye to my little girl. Will you phone me if they call back or if you get any news from them?"

"Me too, please." Renee added.

Esme dipped her head. "Of course I will."

Looking reassured, Bella's parents and Phil went to their cars and then left. They were the last of the visitors to leave, and it seemed slightly empty now.

Without a word, we all went to the garden and started clearing up after the reception and the wedding. Esme and Jasper took the rest of the human food that hadn't been eaten to the bins at the side of the house, their noses twitching with disgust at first because of the smell.

Everything was tidied and back to what it had been like before the wedding in under half an hour, and we decided to leave the lights out until tomorrow.

We all went to our bedrooms to talk, apart from the Denali's, who would be staying for a few more days, they stayed downstairs in the living room to discuss the wedding.

When I got up to mine and Esme's room, I undid the buttons to my shirt, got out of it and put on a more casual one before getting into some jeans as well. Esme got out of her dress, letting it drop to form a pool of silky material at the bottom of her feet, before she changed into more casual clothes as well. She joined me on the bed when we had finished.

"That was a wonderful wedding," She said, smiling as she remembered what had happened earlier.

I nodded in agreement. "You and Alice really worked hard to get eveything done in time."

"We had help from Bella and Renee," She reminded me. "I wonder what Edward and Bella will do on Isle Esme. Do you think he'll try to get her to fish?"

I smiled at first, and then remembered the conversation I had with Edward right before the wedding, and I sighed.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Esme asked. She knew when I was troubled.

I looked at her. "Before the wedding, Edward called me to his room and he asked me something. He asked if it was possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant."

She looked shocked at first, her eyes widened, but she then calmed down and asked, "Well? What did you say? Is it possible?"

"I don't know." I hated admitting I didn't know the answer my son desperately needed. "I've never heard of it or read about it, but I'm sure there are loads of things I still don't know about."

"So, what exactly did you say to Edward?" She asked.

"I told him that it might be possible, but also that there might not be any danger. I said that it was a risk he was either willing to take, or would avoid."

"And?" She pressed. "What did he choose?"

"He promised Bella that they would try, and he doesn't want to break that promise, so I guess he is risking it." I said. "But he has to control himself, Esme, and I'm sure he can do that. I've watched him, ever since he met Bella his control has gotten stronger. Everytime he is with her, that thirst claws at his throat, but he had dealt with it. I believe in our son. He can control himself and Bella will be fine, she will not be hurt."

Esme looked at me in the eyes. "I hope your right," She whispered.


	136. Phone call - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

It had been a long time since I had last hunted with my friends from Alaska, and it was nice to finally be able to hunt with them again. Eleazar and I were racing through the forest, following the strong scent trail left behind by the deer herd we were chasing. There were only four of them, and I could each of their heart-beats, which was racing with fear as they ran away, and I could hear their tiny hooves create a thundering sound against the ground.

Kate streaked past us, a blur of blonde hair. Out of all of us, her eyes were the darkest black, she had gotten very thirsty over the last few days.

Carmen and her family had planned to stay only for a few days, but their stay had increased to a week and then to two weeks. I wasn't complaining though, it was nice to have them with us for longer than planned.

Behind me I could hear Tanya and Carmen. They were silent as they ran, they too were thirsty. They had been holding off hunting because they wanted to see Forks first, but now they were desperate to quench their thirst.

As for me, my eyes had gotten black as well. I had been working at the hospital for long periods of time, and when I got home I was too busy with my family and our friends to remember to hunt. Right now, my thirst was screaming at me for blood.

Trees and undergrowth blurred past us and I knew the deer were starting to slow down and it wouldn't be long until my thirst was seen to.

Of course I had hoped to be joined by my family, it was so rare that we all went hunting as one big group, but we all preferred different times of the day and night to hunt, and everyone seemed busy.

Alice and Jasper were out of the house to spend some couple time together because Alice, fearing that she had been spending too long planning the wedding than spending time with her husband, had suggested it and Jasper had happily agreed.

Emmett and Rose had gone to take down the lights on the way to the house from the main road, and Esme had decided to join them later on.

Kate sprang at the deer when she was near enough, I could hear her. I could also hear the electric current surge through the deer when she touched it with her hands. The deer fell to the ground, its body shaking with pain, and Kate went off to the next one while I crouched down and killed the first deer.

I drank my share of the blood until I felt all my strength return and I looked into a puddle nearby to see that my eyes had gone back to a golden shade, the way I liked them best.

I waited patiently as the others drank from the deer, and when we had disposed of the bodies, we walked slowly back home. We were in no rush to get back, and this was the time for us to talk.

"Have you heard anything from Irina?" Carmen asked Tanya with an anxious tone. I knew that Carmen, like Esme, cared for every member of her coven, and she was deeply upset that Irina had gone, and she always hoped to hear that Irina would be returning to them.

But Carmen's hopeful expression faded when Tanya shook her head.

"No, she's not answering the phone, replying to text messages, or sending us any." Tanya reported.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I think we all need to stop worrying. Irina just needs some time alone to grief, that's all." Even though she seemed determined, she sounded as if she was convincing herself as well as them. Kate loved Irina like a sister, and she too wanted Irina's mood to lighten up.

"Has Edward called?" Eleazar asked me. "Do you know how their honeymoon is going?"

I shook my head. "No, I guess they are too busy sight-seeing and having fun to call, but that's fine. We can't wait for them to come back, but of course, we want them to have a great honeymoon, they are welcome to stay there as long as they want."

Eleazar nodded. "I'm sure they are having a great time."

"From the pictures I've seen, Isle Esme is the perfect place for a honeymoon." Carmen commented. "It's so beautiful. How did you find it, Carlisle?"

"I made a lot of phone calls first, but then asked my friends from the Amazon to check things for me by the coast, and they found it." I admitted. "As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect. Esme fell in love with it only seconds after seeing it for the first time."

Carmen smiled. "Of course she would, who wouldn't? It's so beautiful."

I chuckled. It was a beautiful island, and it was a gift to a very beautiful woman. "Esme adores it," I said out loud.

"Are you planning on taking her back there?" Kate asked.

"I've thought about it," I admitted. "But it will be long after Bella's transformation. Esme and I will wait though, we have all eternity."

We walked inside the house and I went up to my office quickly to find my wife sat at my desk reading a book. I smiled and cleared her throat, making her look up at me.

"Hey," I said, walking over to her.

In under a second she had gotten up, placed the book down on the desk and appeared in front of me. "Hi," She said, smiling.

I then noticed something and cupped her face in my hands to look into her eyes. "Esme, you need to feed." I told her. Her eyes were pitch black.

"I'll go now," She decided, touching her temple softly. "I've just been too busy to go hunting."

"I'll come with you, if you want." I offered.

She raised one eyebrow. "I thought you have already gone hunting?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't possibly allow myself to miss a chance to spend some alone time with my wife, could I?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next day, Tanya and her family had left, and Esme and I were in the living room. I listened as the phone was picked up and knew it was Alice.

"Bella?" Alice asked in a panicked voice "Bella are you OK?"

I stiffened instantly and listened. Was Bella OK? What did Alice man? Had she seen something? Had Bella hit her head, or fallen over, broken a bone?

"He is." Alice said after Bella replied in a voice too low that even my ears couldn't that well. It was just whispering, I couldn't pick out the words because she was speaking so quickly and quietly. "What's the problem?"

Another pause.

"Is Edward alright? Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

I stood up, reluctantly letting go of my wife and walking towards the staircase, waiting for the phone. What was wrong with Edward? He couldn't be hurt or sick, it was impossible for vampires to get injured or ill. What was happening on the other end of the phone?

I started to walk upstairs after glancing at my wife, who looked nervous.

"Bella what's going on?" Alice was still panicking. "I just saw-" She broke off when I got to the top of the stairs. "Here's Carlisle," She said quickly, passing me the phone and dashing off.

I stared after her in confusion, and then remembered the phone and brought it up to my ear. "Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I-" She started to talk, and then stopped to think about how she would say whatever she had to say. "I'm a little worried about Edward...can vampires go into shock?"

"Has he been harmed?"

"No, no." She assured me quickly. "Just...taken by surprise."

"I don't understand Bella."

Her next sentence had loads of pauses in it. "I think...well I think that...maybe...I might be...pregnant."

My eyes widened and my hand on the phone tightened. It was possible? No, she must be mistaken...oh, say something Carlisle! You have to make sure. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Maybe she was just having a stomach ache, she might have eaten some bad food...?

"Sixteen days beofre the wedding." She answered and I did the maths in my head.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Weird," She answered honestly. "This is going to sound crazy - look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I am crazy. Bu I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and...and...I swear something moved inside me."

I had met hundreds of pregnant women at the hospital who wanted to be sure, and they had all said the things Bella had listed.

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you." Bella told me, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Put him on," I needed to talk to my son.

Edward's voice came to my ear after a second. "Is it possible?" He asked instantly.

"I can't be sure, Edward." I said. "Maybe the bad stomach is due to food, and the crying because she misses home. Bad dreams are normal for humans, and sometimes they can be weird and random. Her missing her period, it doesn't make sense, because yes it might happen a day early or later than normal, but it shouldn't have happened this late. And it's not possible for someone to feel their baby move inside them this early in the pregnancy. But this might not be a normal baby. I think she is pregnant. You need to be careful and wary."

"And Bella?" He asked, clearly scared for his wife.

I sighed. "Bring her home as soon as you can, then I can take a look and see what is happening. Bring her home Edward, get on the first flight back."

"Yes. Yes I will." Edward promised and then hung up, obviously wanting to start packing up and getting Bella back home as soon as he could.

I put the phone back in its holder and went downstairs to rejoin my wife, shaking my head. Bella might be pregnant. How was that possible? Had it ever happened before? How much danger was Bella in? Was the thing inside her even a baby? Was it a danger to her or not?

"Carlisle, what is it?" Esme asked, touching my arm and feeling how tense I was. "Tell me, I know something is wrong."

I looked at her. "Bella is pregnant."


	137. Painful memories - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Straight away, as soon as my husband told me what he had found out over the phone, memories took over me.

I was stood in front of a full-length mirror that had some pieces of glass in it. I was just standing there for a moment, my eyes red from crying, and then with one hand I was slowly picking up my shirt, showing my pale, stomach, the bump was small but noticeable. With my other hand, I touched my stomach and waited until i felt the kick, which sent more tears to my eyes and down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I was whispering to it. "I wish I could give you a great life, but right now, this is our life." I was stood in an old house with wooden walls, some blanks of wood missing, my hair was messy, mud was dried on my face, and my clothes were old, dirty and torn.

Then the vision changed. Now I was stood in front of a classroom filled with children, I had no mud on my face and my clothes were clean and new. I was writing my name across the whiteboard in big, clear writing using the white chalk, one hand on my stomach. The bump was bigger now, and a little girl came up to me and asked if I loved my baby, and I answered "I love my baby with all my heart" and the girl smiled and went back down to sit with her friend at their desk while I carried on teaching the class.

It changed again. I was giving birth, my face filled with pain, sweat beading on my forehead, and my loud screams echoing through the hospital room and well, everywhere it sounded like. I was in so much pain. I threw my head back and allowed my screaming to tell the world how much pain I was going through.

Once again, it changed. I was looking down at the little baby in my arms. It looked up at me with wide eyes and then stretched out one tiny hand to touch my cheek, giggling. I smiled down at him, my baby boy, and then kissed his forehead lovingly.

Then I was watching the nurses take him away. I waited patiently for them to come back with my son, but when one came back, she was alone, with no other nurses and my son was nowhere to be seen. I watched her as she told me softly that my baby boy had died.

The next vision was of me crying endlessly throughout the night until my eyes were sore from the crying. I was curled up in a tight ball on my hospital bed, sobbing into my hands that were wet from my tears.

And then I was stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down onto the ocean, at the powerful waves that crashed against the side of the cliff and then the cold water splashing up to touch my toes, creating a pool of icy water by my feet. With one last look up, I jumped.

And then it all went black.

"Esme?" My husband's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

Carlisle had his hands on my shoulder, he was looking at me and he had a worried and concerned expression on his face as he looked at me, shaking me softly.

I blinked. I was in the living room in my house in Forks, my husband for eighty seven years, Carlisle Cullen, worrying about me because I couldn't stop the painful memories from returning to me. I seriously needed to get a grip. Not that I wanted to forget about my son - i would never - but those painful memories of why I had to run away and what happened after he was born still hurt me.

"I'm fine," I told him quickly. "Is Bella OK?" I moved the subject of the conversation away from me to the person who was really in trouble, Bella.

"Edward is bringing her home as soon as she can," Carlisle said, although he was still looking at me as if at any moment I would just fall to the ground. He kept one hand on me and the other one moved to cup my cheek. "I won't be able to see if she is OK or not until I see her in a few hours time. Until then we will have to wait. But are you sure you are OK?"

I nodded. "I am, but you shouldn't worry about me." I told him.

He growled lowly. "Esme, I care about you so much. Bella is with Edward, she is fine for now, and I won't see if she is in danger for a couple of hours. Until then, my attention is on you. I can see that something is troubling you, Esme, and I beg you to tell me."

I shook my head, clearing my head of those thoughts. "I was just worrying about Bella, she must be so frightened right now. Can we go and meet them at the airport when they get here?"

Carlisle, who still didn't seem convinced that I was OK but didn't want to bother me by asking again, nodded his head. "Of course we can." He kissed my lips softly.

"Come on, let's sit down." I suggested.

He sighed. "I can't. I need to do some research. I'll see you in a minute, let me just get the laptop." And with that he was gone, and then back at my side with the laptop. We sat down on the couch and I watched him research.

All the images that came up were so horrifying and scary that I had to turn my head away.


	138. In Dangeror not? Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

As soon as Edward and Bella arrived, we took them back to the house. I was surprised when Bella had instantly hugged Rosalie when they had gotten off the plane, but I soon focused on getting them home.

We had set up a little bed in my office and Edward lay Bella down on it while I got the tools I would need. I started to examine her, and with every passing second, it became more clear.

Bella was pregnant.

"But what is it?" Edward asked as I carefully packed the tools away and took off the rubber clothes I had been wearing.

I sighed. "I don't know, Edward."

"Is it human? Or a vampire?" Edward had ignored what I said, he was too busy worrying over Bella to listen to me.

"Edward, I don't know." I repeated what I had said. "The only time we will know is when the baby is born."

Bella let out a scream suddenly, clutching the sides of the bed tightly with her hands. She was already paler, and she was growing weaker. Edward dashed to her side instantly and I moved closer.

"Bella? Bella love, what's wrong?" Edward asked her when she had finished screaming.

Bella took a deep breath, her grip on the side of the bed loosened although she clung to the cover. "My...stomach hurts." She admitted.

Edward looked at me helplessly and I started to check once more. "Nothing is broken or cracked." I announced.

"I swear it hurt so much, it was like I was getting kicked by a prized boxer." Bella gasped.

I looked down at the bump. "Your baby is kicking."

"But it shouldn't hurt that much, should it?"

I sighed. "I don't think this is a normal baby, Bella. I'm not even sure it is a baby."

Edward stiffened. "We have to get rid of it." He decided.

"No!" Bella protested instantly. I was aware now that she was already growing attached to her baby - if it was a baby - like any woman would do if they were pregnant. But it wasn't a good idea for her to get attached when the thing could hurt her. I was torn.

"Bella..." Edward started, but Bella cut him off.

"I will not allow you to hurt him! You can't take him away from me!" She shouted furiously.

Then, after her shout, Edward, Bella and I were joined by the rest of the family. They had come when they had heard Bella's shout, Rosalie moved to hold Bella's hand and glared at Edward and I furiously.

"Please," Bella whimpered, not wanting to shout in front of the others and look like a child. "Don't hurt my baby..."

Edward looked up at me.

"Carlisle," Esme's voice came from where she was stood at the doorway with Emmett. She looked at me in the eye.

"I don't know what that thing is, Esme." I told her. "What if it hurt Bella? What if she got seriously hurt? We don't know if the thing is human or vampire, if it is a threat or not. I cannot risk it."

Esme's eyes widened. "It's not a thing Carlisle!" She snapped, taking me and the rest of the family by surprise.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you two would even think about taking it away from Bella. Carlisle, you're not like that, and Edward, I thought you never wanted to cause your wife pain."

"That thing will cause her more pain than we will taking it out of her." Edward retorted. "Stay out of it Rose!"

"No!" Rose argued straight away.

"Rose is trying to help me." Bella told Edward. "She understands, unlike you do. I don't want my baby to be taken away from me." I could see she was close to tears.

Esme spoke next. "Alice, can you see anything?"

Alice was silent before shaking her head. "No,"

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Rosalie said as if that settled the matter.

"No, Rose," Alice said quickly. "I mean I can't see Bella's future right now. I've been looking out ever since I first saw she was pregnant. I can't see her future, it's all black, it's unknown."

Edward bristled. "We're not going to risk it!"

"It's unknown, Edward." Rosalie reminded him. "That doesn't mean she'll die."

Bella winced.

"Everyone, stop shouting." Esme ordered and they fell silent, although Edward shot Rosalie a furious glance and she glared back at him in reply. "This is none of your decisions. It's Bella's."

Bella looked up at Esme, looking a bit surprised as she heard my wife speak with such authority, and then she swallowed and smiled. "Thank you, Esme." She whispered.

"You're welcome," Esme said, smiling back at her. "Right now, because we aren't sure if it is a threat or not, we should stop worrying and start concentrating. Bella will need help with her pregnancy, and we'll need to research so we know as much as we can. Bella, dear, do you want me to run you a cool bath?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, please."

Esme left the room and a few seconds later I heard the running of the water that slowly started to fill up the bath. Esme returned after a few minutes.

"I think we should vote," Edward decided, clearly hoping we would all agree to take the baby out, therefore saving Bella a lot of pain and possibly her life.

Rosalie nodded. "All those who want to keep the baby,"

Bella and Rosalie raised their hands instantly, and I watched as Esme and Emmett raised their hands as well.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Emmett?" Edward was shocked. None of us would have expected that Emmett would want to keep the baby inside Bella, or whatever it was.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "I'm on Rose's side no matter what," He said loyally.

Esme looked at me as she spoke. "I'm not letting an innocent baby die."

"Alice? Jasper?" Edward asked his brother and sister, turning his back on Esme and Emmett.

I looked to see what my two other children would say.

"I'm not on anyone's side, sorry." Alice decided. "Because I don't know - yet - what is going to happen."

"Yet," Rosalie repeated, echoing Alice and raising one eyebrow. "Hear that Edward? Yet."

Edward growled at her. "Shut-up!"

Rosalie just flicked her long blonde hair and rolled her eyes.

"And I'm the same as Alice, I'm not on anyone's side." Jasper announced.

Edward looked at me. "Carlisle?"

I glanced at Esme, who stared back at me. How could I disagree with her? But I had my own opinion, I didn't have to agree...but...oh what should i do? I sighed. "Edward, I don't like this anymore than you do. But there are other ways besides abortion." I told him softly. "Other ways to make sure Bella's life is not in danger. Let's see what happens, and if something dangerous happens to her because of the...the baby," I almost called it 'the thing' again but Esme was watching me carefully. "...then we will do what we have to."

Edward looked annoyed with my reply, but then nodded. "Fine, but when something happens to her, I'm not waiting. I won't let it hurt her."

I nodded and patted his shoulder. "I know."

"Come on, Bella." Esme said quietly and gently to her. "I think your bath is ready now. Rose, will you help her up the stairs while I go stop the water and get her a fresh towel?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, of course." It was the first time I had seen Rose act like this, more like a sister should. Maybe because of this, she and Bella's bond will finally strengthen? Or was Rosalie only doing this because she wanted something from it? I sighed.

**No hate for this chapter please. Yes I know Carlisle is acting different from what he normally is, but everything will be explained in the next chapter, so no hate please! Oh, and I have planned for a little surprise for this part of the story, for Breaking Dawn part 1! So stay tuned! Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! I love writing this fan fiction and I'm pleased to see that you love reading it!**


	139. My past - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I asked her as I sat beside her on the couch. I saw in dismay that her bones were getting more visible on her face, and her collarbone was jolting out visibly. I knew her arms and legs were even skinnier than before, and she was getting weaker, but every time I asked how she was I always hoped she would say she felt better.

"The same," Bella replied.

Well, at least she wasn't feeling any worse. "Do you want something to eat?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to be sick again."

"I know it's not a nice feeling, but you need to eat, you'll need your strength." I told her. "Trust me,"

She looked up at me, her brown eyes dark, but she nodded. "OK, I'll eat something to eat."

"I'll make you some toast, unless you want something else?"

Bella nodded. "Toast is fine,"

I quickly made her toast and buttered it, not wanting to put anything else on it just in case, and I carried the plate back to her and passed it to her. "Here you go." I said.

She gave me a little smile. "Thank you, Esme."

I sat down beside her and watched as she took her first bite. She waited for a few seconds, and when nothing happened she took another bite, and then another, and then another.

Then she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, dropping the plate. I caught it and placed it on the table before quickly getting the small bin in vampire speed, holding it in front of her just in time as she started to throw up again.

I rubbed her back, and when she was finished I got rid of what was in the bin before going back to her. She was sobbing a little. I shushed her gently. "Ssh, it's OK, Bella, it's normal for humans to throw up when they are pregnant and have or smell food. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you the toast."

She shook her head. "No, you were only trying to help me. You've been such a big help to me, Esme."

I smiled at her warmly, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I want to help you as much as I can Bella."

"How are things going between...between you and Carlisle?" She asked.

I sighed. I hadn't gotten over the fact that Carlisle had considered getting rid of the baby, and that he and Edward were still waiting to get rid of it. It just wasn't fair on Bella, I knew what it was like to loose a baby. It wasn't Carlisle's fault I had gone through that, even though he did blame himself lots of times, but I would have thought he wouldn't have wanted to kill an innocent baby...

"It'll all be fine, Bella." I told her. "You don't need to worry, Carlisle and I will sort things out."

"I just hate seeing you two not...your normal selves."

"Normal selves?" I echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, you are always near each other, talking and smiling, holding hands or stood side by side. Hopefully, though, you'll sort things out."

"We will," I said determinedly, hoping I would be right, If I ever got the chance to talk to Carlisle now though, maybe we would get to sort things out sooner, but he was so busy at the moment finding time alone with him was nearly impossible.

Bella looked down at her hands. "Esme...how do you know so much about...pregnancies?" She asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "No, he said it was your story to tell when you were comfortable. You don't have to tell me though, I was just curious."

Everyone else in the family knew, so I guess it was time for Bella to know. "Bella, I know about pregnancies because I, when I was human, was pregnant. I had a little son."

Her eyes widened. "Really? What happened?"

"First, I think I should tell you everything, from the beginning, because it all links in. Will that be OK?"

Bella nodded. "Of course, I've always wanted to know your full background story."

I cleared my throat before starting. "I was born in 1895. I lived on a farm with my brother, sister and parents. I loved my childhood, I loved horse riding and looking after the animals. And back then, I loved climbing trees. So one day, in 1911 when I was sixteen, my brother dared me to climb the big tree outside our house, and I did, but as I climbed down I fell. My mother took me to the hospital, and because the doctor was away who looked after my family mostly, another doctor took care of me. Can you guess which doctor?"

She looked thoughtful. "Carlisle?"

I nodded.

She gasped. "Really? I though he just found you in the morgue?"

I shook my head. "Oh, no, we met ten years before that. It was only for about half an hour, but we really connected, I never forget about him. But he moved away. So I had to live my life. Because I was about to become eighteen, I had to consider a job. I wanted to become a teacher, but my father wouldn't hear of it, and instead he planned to have me marry a wealthy husband so I didn't have to work. I didn't want to be a housewife though, I wanted to teach, but he didn't listen. Soon I found myself married to Charles Evenson. He had wanted to marry me for a while, and I said yes because I thought he was a nice guy. But he wasn't. When we were alone, he would rape me and beat me, abuse me and insult me."

Bella looked shocked. "Oh Esme! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK, I've moved on from it. Anyway, I never got away from him, not until I found out I was pregnant. That was what got me to run. The thought of what Charles would do to my baby, especially if it was a girl, was unthinkable. I couldn't allow it to happen. So I ran away. Charles found where I was the first time, but I pretended to be a war widow in a town far away from where he thought I was, and I became a teacher to get money before my baby came. I started to feel happy again, after those horrible years of marriage with Charles.

"Soon my baby was born. He was the cutest little boy I had ever seen. I loved him so much...but he died two days after he was born from lung fever. There was nothing else for me to live for anymore, so I jumped off a cliff. A couple found me on the beach and I was taken to the morgue. Carlisle found me and changed me...and I'm glad he did, or I would never have lived this life, I would never have known what happiness was like. So, that's my background story, Bella, and how I know so much about pregnancy."

Then, without warning, she had her arms around me and was hugging me as tightly as she could. "I'm so sorry, Esme," She said. "I didn't know..."

I waited for her to let go, and when she did, I gave her a little smile. "I sided with you because I don't want another innocent baby to die. I won't let you loose your baby like I lost mine. I promise."


	140. We Fear The Unknown - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

The phone went off, again. Esme answered it, again.

"It's Charlie," I heard Esme whisper to Bella before she spoke louder into the phone. "Hey, Charlie. Bella is the same as she was half an hour ago. Yes, of course I will tell her you called and that you hope she feels better soon. OK, no worries, bye."

Charlie had called several times a day these part two weeks. He was clearly worried about Bella, but, because we couldn't tell him the real reason why Bella had returned from her honeymoon ill, we had told him she had caught from rare disease while staying in Brazil. Esme tried to reassure him that everything would be fine, but that didn't stop him from calling.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat back in my chair. The door opened and Rosalie walked in.

"Come in," I said and she rolled her eyes, stopping to stand right in front of me. "What can I do for you Rose?" I asked her.

"I want to talk to you about Bella. You cannot seriously be considering taking her baby away from here." Rosalie said. I sighed, I should have expected nothing else. "Think about the pain you are going to put her through...and Esme."

I looked at my daughter with narrowed eyes. Why would Esme be hurt?

She saw me looking deep in thought and realized I didn't understand. "Honestly, Carlisle! Don't you know your wife at all? While you were out hunting with Edward, probably discussing how you were going to murder the baby, Esme and Bella talked. You know what Esme said? I'll tell you what she said. _I sided with you because I don't want another innocent baby to die._ I won't let you loose your baby like I lost mine. That's what she said."

I swallowed as I thought about this. Esme wouldn't want Bella to go through the pain of loosing her baby like she had. How could I be so stupid not to realize that? As I thought about this, as I scolded myself for not thinking about my wife and what she felt about this, Edward darted into the room when he heard us,

"Carlisle's, she's using this to get you to agree with her." Edward told me, awaking me from my thoughts. "She knows that you wouldn't normally go against Esme, but seriously, you have your own mind, you don't always have to agree to what your wife says or does. Ignore it Carlisle. You know as well as I do that that thing inside Bella is a danger, a threat. We. Cannot. Allow. It. To. Live!"

Of course, this sent Rosalie off. "Shut up Edward! No one asked you to join this conversation! Your just trying to make me seem like the bad guy so Carlisle will still be on your side!" She spat.

I heard footsteps and the door to my office opened. Esme stepped in. "Both of you, out! I cannot believe that right now you are worried about who's on which side while Bella is so emotional right now. Rosalie, you promised that you would help Bella through this. And Edward, as her husband, I suggest you hold her hand and help her as well, like a husband should."

Edward growled. "She won't listen to me! That bloody thing inside her will kill her, and before that it will kill her!"

"We don't know that for sure!" Rosalie reminded him, throwing her hands in the arm.

"That's why its a danger. The unknown is always a danger." Edward snapped and then turned to his mother. "I'm sorry, Esme, and tell Bella I'm sorry too, but I refuse to allow this to happen. Carlisle, please, you've got to take it out of her."

Three pairs of golden eyes - which would soon become black I was sure - turned to look at me. I thought about what I would say carefully, I didn't want to offend anyone.

"Edward...we might have to consider the fact that this thing might be harmless. But Rosalie, we might have to consider the fact that it is a danger to Bella's life. If it is a danger, we have no other choice but to get rid of it."

"No!"

"So you'd rather allow Bella to die?" Edward turned on her. "Oh, I get it now. I get your game. If Bella dies and the baby survives, you get to keep it."

Rosalie looked away from him. "There is nothing wrong with me wanting to keep the baby so I could raise it like I have alway wanted, so I can have a child."

"At that cost of my wife's life." Edward snarled. "No way in hell am I allowing that to happen, Rosalie! Bella will not die, that thing will." With that, Edward left the office.

Esme sighed. "Come on, Rosalie, I'm sure Bella could do with a change of clothes, would you mind letting her borrow some of yours?"

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, Esme, of course." She left the room quickly.

Esme went to leave, but I quickly got up, blocked her path and shut the door. "Esme, we need to talk." I said.

She looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Look, I'm so sorry if I hurt you before, I never thought about what you must have felt, and for that I am truly sorry. It was stupid of me, I wasn't a very good husband and I must have hurt you, and I'm so sorry if I did."

She shushed me gently. "Carlisle, Carlisle, ssh." She said softly. "Don't worry, I understand, you have different opinions like I do, we don't always agree on everything, but if we did, we wouldn't be as strong a couple as we are. I know you want to save Bella's life, and if I were you I would have said the same, but I'm not and I have my own opinion."

"But I should have thought about you, how your past would have connected to your reason."

She raised one eyebrow. "Even if they hadn't happened to me in the past, I would have still wanted to allow Bella to keep her baby. You don't understand, Carlisle, but I wouldn't expect you too, because your not a woman. When a woman becomes pregnant, as soon as they touch their belly with their hand, there is strong bond already between them and their baby. Separating the mother from her baby is cruel, the mother is heart-broken all her life. Bella is young, yet she is willing to become a mother, and I don't want her to miss her chance of becoming a mother like I missed mine."

"But..." I sighed. "I'm so sorry Esme."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You might be right to fear the baby, but in my eyes, it is just a baby. It doesn't know what it is doing to its mother, it's just a little baby."

"But I'm scared, Esme." I admitted. "What if it did cost Bella her life? Edward would never forgive me..."

"He would, because he would understand that not even you can stop death. But Bella isn't going to die, Carlisle, we'll do everything we can to make sure that never happens."

I looked down at her wide, golden eyes, which were growing black around the edges. "Esme, dear, when was the last time you hunted?" I asked, instantly worried.

"About four days ago," She moved away quietly as if that would stop me from noticing her eyes. "Bella needs me right now, I can't leave her. I'll hunt when there is time,"

"No, you won't. I won't have you starving yourself. Go, Rosalie will watch Bella. You need to hunt, Esme."

She sighed. "Fine, I will, but only if you'll come with me."

I smiled, glad that she had forgiven me for how stupidly I had acted. "I will, but I need to do one thing first."

She nodded and folded her arms across her chest, like she would do when she waited for me to collect something. But this time, I grabbed her arms, pulled her closer to me and kissed her passionately. We were like that for a few minutes, our lips locking together, the kisses hot and passionate, not sweet and gentle. She wrapped her hands through my hair and I stroked her back. Over the past few weeks, while she had been busy caring for Bella with Rosalie, we hadn't gotten some alone time, and a sort of awkwardness had started in our relationship That was gone now, we were both kind of on the same page about what would happen to Bella, but I wouldn't bring that up again now and ruin the moment.

Our lips parted and I rested my forehead against hers.

"We can go now," I told her with a wink.


	141. A Worried Charlie - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

"Esme, can you pass me my towel please?" Bella asked and I got her towel for her, holding it out for her as she got out of the bath and I wrapped it around her shoulders, she took over and wrapped it around more tightly. "Thanks," She said.

She sounded exhausted, which made no sense because apart from climbing in and out of the bath, all she had done today was sit on the couch. Could it really be that much effort for her to stand up and step out of the bath? If it was that much effort, she was getting weaker.

I helped Bella get dressed and then carried her downstairs because her legs couldn't carry her anymore, all the strength in them had gone.

"I'll get you something to drink," I told Bella once I had made sure she was comfortable on the couch. "Do you want water or orange squash?"

"Water," Bella decided. "Please,"

I quickly darted into the kitchen, where I took a glass, dried it quickly with the kitchen towel, placed it under the tap and waited for the water to fill it.

I went back to Bella and passed her the glass.

Her thin, bony fingers wrapped around the glass and she took a sip of the cold water. "Thank you," She whispered.

I smiled at her and sat down beside her, rubbing her back.

I sighed as I felt her spine easily. Poor Bella, she hadn't asked for this, yet she was so determined to go through with it. She really did love the baby.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Charlie, Charlie," I tried to calm Bella's father down, but it was proving hard. "Charlie, please stop worrying."

"How is she?"Charlie asked in that same panicked filled voice, he had ignored what I said, but I didn't really blame him. He was worried about his daughter, his only daughter.

I sighed and glanced down at Bella. "No better, no worse." I hated lying, but I couldn't tell him that Bella was even worse than when she had first arrived from her honeymoon, because he would try to get to her, and I couldn't allow that.

"But can't I speak to her?"

As much as I wanted to allow him to speak to his daughter - he would calm down and stop worrying if he heard her voice - I couldn't, because her voice would tell her exactly how sick and weak she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Charlie, if it was possible I would allow you, but I can't."

"But Esme!" Charlie protested. "I need to speak to her, please."

"Charlie, I understand that you are worried about her, but right now, she is unable to come to the phone." I glanced at Bella. The poor girl was sat on the couch with a blanket over the stomach, she was hugging a pillow close to her chest. Her bones were showing more clearly through her pale skin, her lips were dry and cracked, her eyes had lost their normal glow, she just didn't look like Bella anymore.

Emmett was stood by the glass wall watching while Bella was in the kitchen trying to find a hot-water bottle for Bella, who was complaining of being cold.

I heard Charlie sigh. "I guess you're right, you would let me talk to my daughter if it was possible. Well, I guess I can relax knowing that you'll look after her."

"I will," I promised. "And Rosalie and Emmett have been helpful as well,"

"And what about Carlisle?"

"He's trying to figure out the illness she has." I said. He was actually looking for any ideas of what Bella was pregnant with.

"I'd like to talk to him," Charlie decided.

"Charlie, I-"

Carlisle then appeared beside me. "I'll handle this," He told me

"Carlisle is here," I told Charlie before passing Carlisle the phone.

Carlisle gave me a little smile as he took the phone and started to talk to Charlie. "Hi, Charlie, it's Carlisle...yes, I've been trying my best to find out which illness she has, but there are so many rare diseases to check from that area they were in...yes of course i matched her symptoms with the details of the diseases I've seen, but there were so many that matched...of course I'll keep looking for the one she has...and Esme will look after her...yes we'll tell you if she gets better, or worse...Charlie, Bella is in safe hands here...yes we have considered moving her to a hospital, but it doesn't seem that serious at the moment...OK, bye."

Carlisle hung up the phone and then looked at me. "He's off to work now, it's the only thing that keeps his mind of Bella."

"I feel so guilty," I admitted. "How long do we have to keep him in the dark?"

"Esme, you have to understand that when this is all over, Charlie can't know that she survived, because soon she'll become a vampire...sooner or later. And after that, he can't see her because she'll be in danger."

I swallowed. "So what will he be told?"

Carlisle's shoulders slumped. "We'll have to tell him that Bella died due to the sickness,"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jacob is coming," Alice warned us. "He'll be here in two minutes."

"Why?" Edward asked in a voice that was almost a growl.

Alice glanced at the couch. "He's worried about Bella. He just heard."

"We can't tell him to go away," I said.

"But he'll just stick his nose in our business, it has nothing to do with him." Rosalie growled. "We should just leave the door locked."

Alice shook her head. "No, it won't work, he'll be able to hear Bella."

"But I thought you aren't able to see anything about the wolves." Edward said in confusion.

"I can't, I saw Charlie and Billy talking, and Billy - because he was never a werewolf, it skipped his generation - told Charlie, and me."

Then there was the sound of a motorbike coming off the main road and heading towards our house. We all glanced at each other.

"I'll let him into the house," Carlisle decided and went to the front door. I followed him.

"I'm going to be upstairs," I told him as he waited for Jacob's arrival. "I have some clothes that need folding."

He nodded and kissed me softly. "I'll come up to see you when Jacob leaves."

I kissed him again before I went upstairs. I hoped things would go fine, but part of me was already convinced that it wouldn't go well. How would Jacob react to the news that Bella was pregnant with a baby that may or may not kill her?

**The next chapter is called Jacob's Reaction, and will probs be up tonight, or at least tomorrow before lunch:)**


	142. Jacob's Reaction - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

Jacob Black wore the expression on his face that told me he was worried, curious and angry all at the same time. I opened the door before he could knock.

"Hello, Jacob. How are you?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"I heard Bella made it back alive." He said in a cool voice. I knew he had hated the fact of Bella being away with my son, and he had already decided that she would be killed by Edward, or that he would kill her after.

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time." I told him. "Could we do this later?"

From the other room, I could hear Rosalie telling Bella something. "He can't come in and see you like this."

"Why not?" Bella protested instantly. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?"

"No, of course not, Bella, it's your call." Rosalie said, not wanting to annoy her. "But I just thought you might want to wait."

"Come in, please Jake." Bella called down for Jacob.

"Excuse me," Jacob said and he slipped past me. I followed him into the room where Bella was, and I was surprised to see that Esme had rejoined them instead of staying upstairs. She was stood sat on the armchair with Alice and Jasper stood with her, her gaze kept moving from Jacob's face to mine.

Jacob froze when he saw Bella, and I knew he was taking in everything, her new appearance how weak she looked and pale. Then he was moving forward, but Rosalie blocked his path.

"Rose, don't. It's fine." Bella told her. I realized that they must have become closer, because Bella had called her Rose and not Rosalie like she had done all those times before.

Rosalie looked reluctant, but she moved to stand by Bella's side instead, although she did glare at Jacob.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob whispered, ignoring how Rosalie was crouching down, ready to spring at him if he did anything she thought was a threat to Bella, and the baby of course. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob." Bella said, and I noticed that her eyes, that had been so dull lately, were now shining as she looked at the boy who had been her best friend for a long time.

Jacob moved to kneel in front of her and took her bony fingers in his. "What is it, Bella?" He asked her.

Bella looked up at Rosalie. "Help me up, Rose?" Rosalie snarled at Jacob. "Please, Rose?" Bella begged.

"No," Jacob told her. "Don't get up."

She shook her head, only slightly though that it was barely noticeable. "I'm answering your question."

With Rosalie's help, Bella managed to stand up and show Jacob the bump that had formed on her stomach. When Jacob saw that, he froze completely, his eyes widening and then darkening, and then he growled lowly.

"Outside, Jacob." Edward ordered, snarling at him.

Jacob took this as an invitation for a fight. "Let's do this." He agreed eagerly.

Emmett moved to stand beside Edward, his eyes gleaming at the idea of finally being able to fight with one of the werewolves, something he had wanted to do ever since we made the treaty with them all those decades ago. Jasper walked to stand a little behind them, but Jacob didn't seem scared, instead he stood up slowly. Esme and Alice glanced at each other before going to stand behind the boys, either willing to help them if they needed it, or to break up a fight.

"No," Bella said, moving forward, stumbling and grabbing Edward's arm before she fell. Rosalie moved with her.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella." Edward reassured her. "Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in a few minutes."

Bella looked at her husband, and then at Jacob, and then spoke to the both of them. "Behave," She warned before slowly sitting back down on the couch. "And then come back."

We waited for them to come back. Rosalie rubbed Bella's back and Emmett turned the TV because he was getting bored now the threat of a fight seemed to be over. Esme went to sit down again and I moved to stand beside the chair, she held my hand and squeezed it, giving me a little smile. Alice and Jasper stood side by side by the wall, talking quietly.

When Edward and Bella came back, Edward told us that Bella and Jacob would need some time alone, and we all left. Esme led me out of the room and up to my office.

"I don't know how Jacob has taken to the news of Bella being pregnant." Esme said. "But at least there was only a little bit of arguing."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's one good thing."

"Have you found anything else out?" She asked me.

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, nothing. But I'm not really surprised. If there is such thing as a vampire making a human bare his child, it would be very rare and the information would be hard to come by."

She seemed disappointed, and then smiled at me. "I'm sure you'll find something out sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner," I said, sitting down on my office chair, and Esme instantly came to sit on my lap. I pulled her closer to me, she rested her head against my neck, and I breathed in her scent.

We just sat there in silence, waiting to see what happened downstairs.

Then there was a slamming sound as Jacob shut the front door, and a few seconds later, a powerful howl split through the air.

Esme shuddered beside me and I tightened my grip on her.

She sighed, snuggling even closer into my hold. "I guess I shouldn't have expected it to go well, I just hope that Jacob will calm down and things will be fine."

"Me too, love." I whispered, stroking her hair. "Me too,"


	143. Another threat - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

"Come on," I tugged at my husband's hand. "Let's go hunting," I led him out of the office and down the stairs.

"Esme, let me check if its safe first." Carlisle protested, stopping and causing me to stop as well. I looked back at him. "The wolves..."

"Are on the other side of the river, and even if they do plan something, they won't try something straight away. Carlisle, you need to feed."

He sighed. "Fine, but let's not go close to the border."

I nodded and we headed out of the house, racing through the forest together. I was worried about the wolves of course, but Carlisle's eyes had grown pitch black, and right now the main thing on my mind was getting him some blood to drink.

We were only out hunting for ten minutes when, thankfully after Carlisle had drank and his eyes had turned back to that lovely golden color, that his phone went off and he answered it instantly. We were always worried when his phone went off, in case something had happened with Bella.

_Carlisle_? I heard Emmett ask.

"I'm listening,"

_Listen, Jacob and Seth are here. They left Sam's back. It's kind of a long story. They want to help us. Seth is coming to find you._

"Do you know how long he will be?"

_No, sorry, but he just left. Exactly where are you?_

"By the town, not far from the police station. On the outskirts of the forest I think."

_Alright, hurry back home._

"We will," Carlisle promised and then ended the call. He looked at me and I nodded. We raced back towards our home as fast as we could, not speaking.

So many thoughts, questions, where running through my head right now. Why had Jacob and Seth left the pack? Had it been hard for them to get away? Or easy? Was Sam mad? Was it something to do with Bella? Was Bella OK? Was the real threat not from the baby inside Bella, but from the wolf pack instead? Were my family in danger now?

But the sound of snapping undergrowth getting broken under heavy paws stopped my thoughts and I looked around.

"Carlisle," I whispered in warning, but my husband just kept running and I followed.

A second later, something made Carlisle stop. A flash of sandy-colored fur had sprang out from the trees and landed in front of us. Shaking its head, the wolf looked up at us and whined softly.

"It's Seth," I told Carlisle, and he nodded.

Seth flicked one ear, and then turned around and bounded away in the direction of our house. He stopped when he realized we weren't following him. He let off a little growl, dipping his head and wagging his tail before continuing to run. Carlisle and I exchanged a glance, and then followed the wolf back home.

Seth stopped outside the house and waited for us to join him.

"Thank you," Carlisle told the wolf.

Seth dipped his head at my husband, and then at me, before he turned and headed back into the forest.

Carlisle took my hand and we walked into the house, where Edward was waiting with Emmett.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked them instantly.

"Well, there was a meeting. Jacob didn't agree with what they were planning, so he left. Seth followed. They are now out there patrolling, looking for the pack just in case, and they'll howl to warn us. They'll keep keeping an eye out for us in case the pack tries anything."

"What was the meeting about?" I asked the question but I already knew the answer What else would make Jacob want to leave his pack?

"They are planning to kill Bella." Edward growled.

"Kill Bella?" I repeated in shock.

He nodded. "Yes, because they fear the baby she is carrying. Because the baby isn't born yet, they are going to kill Bella, because they don't want to allow the baby to be born and be a threat to the humans."

I closed my eyes.

"Are they planning on attacking soon?" Carlisle asked.

Before Edward could answer, a howl sounded from the forest. I knew it was Seth's, because I had heard Jacob's, and Jacob's had been lower than this one.

Edward silent for a moment, glanced at the window, and then sighed. "It was a false alarm." He told us, and I felt relieved. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort."

Carlisle sent him a warning look. "They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett. A great personal sacrifice."

Emmett smirked. "Yeah, I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack tonight." Edward finally answered Carlisle's question. "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?"

"He's not as optimistic."

We glanced at each other. I sighed, wishing that my family was not in danger, yet again, but there was not much I could do about it now. Hopefully now we would be ready for when the wolves tried to attack.

Instead we all went to check on Bella. Edward went to touch his wife's shoulder, but Rosalie hissed at him.

"Don't touch her!" Rosalie warned him. "You'll wake her up."

Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie,"

She glared at him. "Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing."

Carlisle stayed quiet, and I looked down at Bella. She just looked worse than she had before.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I was upstairs while the rest of my family were downstairs. I started to hum, but there wasn't a tune to it, my thoughts were else where right now not to bother about a tune.

I was constantly glancing out of the window, every time I looked I feared I would see giant wolves stalking towards the house, their fur bristling, their sharp teeth showing and their jaws snapping as they got closer and closer.

When I saw a shape appear in the shadows, I did panic at first, but then when it stepped into the sunlight, I realized with relief it was only Jacob.

I heard the front door open and Carlisle greeted Jacob. They started to talk for a little while.

"She's family to you?" Jacob was asking Carlisle, referring to Bella I realized.

"Yes. Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter." Carlisle replied, and I smiled.

"But you're going to let her die."

My smile faded. How dare he make it seem like Carlisle wanted her to die while my husband was trying his hardest to save her?

Carlisle was quiet, and then replied. "I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her."

Jacob, too, was quiet before he spoke. "Do you think there is any chance that she will make it?" He asked in a worried tone, and I knew he cared a lot for Bella. "I mean, as a vampire and all that. She told me about...about Esme."

I was surprised when my name was thrown into the conversation. I knew my husband didn't like being reminded of the injuries I had all over my body when he had found me in the morgue, and what had caused me to jump from the cliff, and from Carlisle's silence now, I knew he was remembering that.

"I'd say there's an even chance at this point." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail...there won't be anything for me to do."

"What is that thing doing to her?" Jacob said in a half growl. "She was so much worse last night. I saw...the tubes and all that. Through the window."

"The fetus isn't compatible with her body." Carlisle answered. "Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Everything abut her condition is accelerated. I'm watching her - and not just her, but the fetus as well - starve to death by the house. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can't figure out what it wants."

I had never heard Carlisle sound so helpless before. I hoped he wasn't kicking himself for not being able to help more. It wasn't his fault that it was hard to research what exactly was happening to Bella and what would happen to her. I wished he would see that, but Carlisle always took responsibility for his patients.

"I wish I could get a better idea of what exactly it is." Carlisle continued. "The fetus is well protected. I haven't been able to produce an ultrasonic image. I doubt there is any way to get a needle through the amniotic sac, but Rosalie won't agree t let me try, in any case."

I sighed. I knew my daughter was very protective of the baby, but couldn't she see that her being so protective of it was stopping Carlisle from finding out exactly what the baby was like.

"A needle?" Jacob repeated. "What could would that do?"

"The more about the fetus, the better I can estimate what it will be capable of. What I wouldn't give for even a little amniotic fluid. If I knew even the chromosomal count..."

Jacob, clearly as confused as I was, said, "You're loosing me, Doc. Can you dumb it down?"

I heard Carlisle chuckle, but it wasn't his normal chuckle, it sounded almost forced. "Okay. How much biology have you taken? Did you study chromosomal pairs?"

"Think so. We have twenty-three, right?"

"Humans do."

"How many do you have?"

"Twenty-five."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought it meant that our species were almost completely different. Less related than a lion and a house cat. But this new life - well, it suggests that we're more genetically compatible than I'd thought. I didn't know to warn them. It might help to know what the count was - whether the fetus was closer to us or to her. To know what to expect. And maybe it wouldn't help anything. I guess I just wish I had something to study, something to do."

"Wonder what my chromosomes are like," Jacob commented.

"You have twenty-four pairs, Jacob." Carlisle informed her and then explained. "I was...curious. I took the liberty when I was treating you last June."

"I guess that should piss me off. But I don't really care." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"S'okay, Doc. You didn't mean any harm."

"No, I promise you that I did not mean you any harm. It's just that...I find your species fascinating. I suppose that the elements of vampiric nature have come to seem commonplace to me over the centuries. Your family divergence from humanity is much more interesting. Magical, almost."

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo," Jacob muttered and Carlisle laughed warily.

I then heard Edward tell Rosalie that he wanted to talk to Carlisle, and he asked her to keep an eye on Bella for her, but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Esme?" She said. "Can you mind Bella for me?"

I got up and quickly went downstairs, moving to the couch where Bella was in less than two seconds. "Of course," I told Rosalie, and then Rosalie followed Edward out of the room.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I asked her.

She smiled at me a little. "Weak," She admitted. "But I don't want Edward to know."

Edward didn't have to be told that, he could see it clearly even with one quick glance at her. "Carlisle will think of something to get your strength back."

I waited, and then Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Jacob came into the room.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded as soon as they stood still.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you." Carlisle informed her. "It won't be...pleasant, but-"

I narrowed my eyes. What had been Jacob's smart idea?

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie finished for Carlisle. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe,"

Bella's eyes fluttered hopefully, and then she looked doubtful. "Not pleasant?" She echoed. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." As she spoke, she looked down at the tubes that were stuck into her arms and hands.

Edward moved around Rosalie and took Bella's hand. "Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous. Repulsive."

"How bad?" Bella asked nervously.

"We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than yours. We think it's thirsty." Carlisle told her.

"Oh," Bella said, and then she understood. "Oh,"

"Your condition - both of your conditions - are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory-"

"I've got to drink it." Bella whispered. "I can do that. Practice for the future right?"

My eyes widened and I looked at my husband. She was going to drink blood?


	144. Blood - Carlisle

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I wasn't comfortable at first with the idea of Bella drinking blood, because I knew she would have to drink human blood and not animal blood - animal blood would have seemed less disgusting for her to drink - but then I told myself that it might be the only thing that worked. It made sense. The baby might be thirsty, and it would crave its food if it was part vampire or fully vampire, so blood was the only thing that would calm it down. And Bella's strength might return to her.

There was only one way to find out.

I could tell Esme wasn't comfortable as she watched Bella take her first sip of the blood - Rosalie and I had gone upstairs to get the blood I had saved just in case, and Edward had put it in a cup from the movies so it would be easier for Bella - and Rosalie and Edward were watching Bella carefully.

She was hesitant at first, and then took the straw between her fingers and took her first sip of blood. I watched as the red liquid filled the straw and then went into her mouth, and I watched Bella's reaction closely.

Jacob looked disgusted, but I didn't blame. He had hated the thought of Bella drinking blood when she was a vampire, let alone a human. I guess at first he had suggested her trying blood because he hoped it would be animal blood, not human blood, but human blood was the strongest out of the two.

Then Bella gave a little moan as she swallowed the blood and removed the straw from her mouth.

"Bella, love-" Edward said.

"I'm OK." Bella told him in a whisper. "It tastes good."

I smiled a little, glad that she wasn't disgusted by the taste and that she seemed willing to have more blood. She was willing to do anything for her baby, it must hurt Edward so much to watch his mate desperately trying to save the thing that was hurt her, and would kill her if she wasn't strong enough.

"That's good," Rosalie said, she was also smiling. "A good sign."

I watched as Bella took another sip of blood, she closed her eyes again and moaned happily. It was a reaction I hadn't been expecting.

"How's your stomach?" I asked her gently. "Do you feel nauseated?"

Bella gave a little shake of her head. "No, I don't feel sick. There's a first, eh?"

Rosalie smiled happily. "Excellent." She was clearly pleased with the result of this experiment.

"I think it's a bit early for that, Rose." I warned her before she got too excited about this.

After sipping more blood, Bella looked up at Edward. "Does this screw my total? Or do we start counting after I'm a vampire?"

Jasper and Emmett must have made another bet, one that was betting how many humans Bella would kill in her human years. I was hoping that the number would be low - of course I did wish that newborns had some control, because I didn't want to see how Bella took the news that she had killed someone, I didn't want to see her break down like Esme had that first time, - but it was unavoidable I guess. Edward needed to keep a close eye on her that's all, we all did.

"No one is counting Bella." Edward reassured her. "In any case, no one died for this. Your record is still clean." Jacob seemed confused, so Edward added to him, "I'll explain later.

"What?" Bella had overheard him.

"Just talking to myself."

We all waited and watched as Bella drank the rest of the blood, and when the cup was empty, she beamed with what looked like pride. "I did it." She said, looking up at me. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

I nodded. "As soon as possible. Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are." I saw that the color was returning to her skin, and she didn't seem to need Rosalie's support anymore of sitting upright. Maybe the blood was a good idea.

"Would you like more?" Rosalie asked.

Edward glared at his sister before adding to Bella, "You don't have to drink more right away." He told her.

"Yeah, I know. But...I want to." She said, surprising us al.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that Bella." Rosalie said. "Your body has cravings. We all understand that. Anyone who doesn't understand that shouldn't be here."

I sighed. I didn't want Rosalie to start another argument with Jacob. Jacob was helping us now, he had risked everything by leaving the back, he was now an enemy of his own friends, all because of his love for Bella, even though she could never love him that way. I took the cup from Bella. "I'll be right back," I promised.

I went back upstairs to my office, where the blood was being stored. The door opened behind me and a familiar scent came to my nose.

I looked over my shoulder to see my wife stood there. "Esme, you shouldn't be up here." I told her softly. "The blood..."

She sighed. "I think my self-control has strengthened, Carlisle, well I like to believe it has anyway. I haven't killed anyone in seventy five years, I've gone down to the town almost every day, gone shopping amongst humans, talked to them for a long time, I'll be fine with a little blood."

I shook my head, making her stay where she was in the doorway and not take any steps closer to the blood. "That's different. The scent humans carry is nothing compared to the blood. Esme, you don't want to risk it,"

Esme growled at me at first, and then nodded. "Fine, I'll wait here."

I carefully took a pouch of blood, ripped it open with some scissors, and poured it into the cup, careful not to spill anything. I knew Esme could smell the blood perfectly well from where she was standing, and I could hear her grab the side of the doorway to stop herself, and I quickly put the lid on the cup and chucked the empty pouch away in the bin.

"Come on, Bella needs this." I said, walking over to my wife, who followed me down the stairs and back into the room where Bella was waiting for her blood. Bella eagerly took the cup from me and I stepped back to stand beside Esme, watching Bella closely.

"How do you feel now?" I asked her when she had finished her second cup of blood, downing it quicker than she had with the first one.

"Not sick," She replied. "Kind of...hungry, only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?"

"Carlisle, look at her." Rosalie smiled. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

I shook my head. "She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

She was thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled as she said, "Eggs," Edward chuckled, clearly remembering a memory they both shared.

Jacob soon left when Edward talked him into catching some sleep. Rosalie and Edward stayed with Bella by the couch, Edward stood behind them while Rosalie sat next to Bella, talking to her softly.

"Call me when you want to eat, Bella." Esme said softly. Bella nodded.

Esme left the room and I followed her. We both went upstairs, she was heading for my office, where we would normally talk about things, but I grabbed her arm to stop her and when she looked over at me I shook my head.

"Esme," I sighed. "You know I trust you, but I don't want to risk it for two reasons. One, I don't want to see you upset about drinking human blood, whether you killed someone or not. Second, Bella needs that blood."

Esme looked at me in annoyance for a minute or two, and then sighed and nodded. "Fine, we'll go to our bedroom." She said and led me into our bedroom, where we sat down on the bed. "Now, tell me, have Jacob and Seth found anything else yet?"

I shook my head. "No, but Leah has joined their back now, so they have another pair of eyes and ears."

"Leah?" She repeated. "Why did she join their pack? I thought she and Jacob didn't get along?"

"They don't, well not well anyway. But Seth is her brother, and she wants to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and dangerous. And besides, something tells me that she wasn't happy in the other pack."

Esme looked thoughtful. "So the three of them are out in the woods with only one pair of clothes, and no clothes to change into when their clothes get dirty? They have no food apart from when they hunt as wolves and they have nowhere to sleep but the floor of the forest?"

I nodded. "Yes,"

She got up and walked towards the door.

"Esme, where are you going?" I asked her.

Instead of answering my question, she looked over at me and asked, "Where did I throw all the clothes our children never used?"


	145. Wanting to Help - Esme

**I'm sorry about the mistakes in past chapters, but I didn't really know what to write for them, but now I have help from the books and the films, hopefully it shall be free from many mistakes. :)**

I rummaged through the clothes in Jasper's wardrobe - I had asked his permission before - and pulled out some old jeans and shirts that I knew would fit Seth. They would be a little baggy on him, but it was better than nothing. I was going to use my own clothes for Leah, because I knew Rosalie and Alice would never allow me to use theirs, and for Jacob, Emmett had some things he had allowed me to borrow as well.

I hated thinking about those poor wolves out in the forest. The next time they came round, either just by themselves, with a partner or all together, I would over them breakfast and make sure they ate a lot of it, because they needed their strength.

Next I took all the clothes down the washing machine and placed them in to give them a good wash, putting in lots of cleaning liquid and soap as I tried to get as much of the vampire stench as I could. I waited patiently, and when they were finished, I put some rubber gloves, took them out of the washing machine and ironed them as quickly as I could, but made sure they were all ironed well enough. Then I folded them up - still wearing the rubber gloves - and placed them in separate baskets, three of them.

Then I checked the fridge, thankful that it had enough food in it, because I had no time to go down to the shops today or tomorrow or the next day even. I shut the fridge door,made sure that I had enough clothes for the wolves, and then thought about their sleeping arrangements.

No one would really like a werewolf sleeping on their beds just because of the smell, but even if the werewolves slept in the living room, on the couch or on the floor in their wolf forms, at least they would have a roof over their head.

I wondered what time Jacob would arrive, because then I could ask him if he was alright with me giving them clothes and offering them food, I would never force them to take the clothes. They could do what they wanted, yet I hoped they would except the food. Jacob had already taken one set of clothes into the forest with him from his last visit, and even when he had told me he'd have them, he looked reluctant, as if not really wanting to be helped by a vampire.

Carlisle was stood by the glass wall, looking out at the forest and the river. I moved to stand beside him and he looked at me, smiling a little before looking back at the forest around us. He was watching for the pack, either one of the packs. Emmett was doing the same at the other side of the house.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked me, not moving his eyes from where they were scanning the forest.

"I just washed some more clothes for Jacob, Seth and Leah." I told him. "And I've checked the fridge. There's enough food in there for them to eat whenever they want, and if we run out, I'll try to find some time to go down to the town, or get one of the children to do it. So I was wondering if they would except them or not, cause let's face it, they've never liked our scent, so I tried to make sure I got as little scent on the clothes as possible. I hope they appreciate them, I don't like thinking of them as homeless, because, well, they are."

He then finally looked at me. "That's my Esme." He said, then wrapped one arm around my shoulder to pull me closer. He kissed my forehead. I smiled slightly, breathing in his familiar scent.

Before I could ask him about what he was thinking, the front door opened and Jacob's scent washed into the house. He had gone out to see what the wolves had wanted - Edward had told Carlisle and I that Seth had seen some wolves approaching the border - and by the looks of it, there hadn't been any fighting.

"They just wanted to talk," Jacob reported and I relaxed. "No attack on the horizon."

"Yes, I heard most of it." Edward seemed pleased as well with the news of no battle, just yet.

Jacob asked, "How?" in a confused voice.

"I'm hearing you more clearly - it's a matter of familiarity and concentration. Also, your thoughts are slightly easier to pick up when you're in your human form. So I caught most of what passed out there."

"Oh," Jacob sounded a little annoyed at first. "Good. I hate repeating myself."

Jacob went off to sleep after he, Edward, Bella and Rosalie exchanged a few words, and Edward followed him, nodding at me. I wondered what he was doing, and then realized he was going to ask Jacob if I could give him more clothes and food for me. I smiled.

When Edward came back after a few minutes, he looked at me and said. "He's sleeping now, but he'll take the clothes and the offer for food."

I smiled more, relieved. "OK, I'll go get them when he wakes up."

Bella then let out a cry of pain, she clutched her stomach and started to pant and sweat, her eyes wide with pain and growls and groans escaping her mouth. Carlisle and I quickly moved over to the couch and hovered around her, waiting to see what had happened. Edward and Rosalie were watching her closely, both unsure what was happening and what they should do. Jacob came into the room, probably sensing that something was wrong, and then Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she made no move to approach us, she just sat there rubbing her temples with her hands, something she would do when she was trying to concentrate.

"Give me a second, Carlisle." Bella told him, clutching her stomach tighter.

"Bella, I heard something crack. I need to take a look." Carlisle said.

"Pretty sure...it was a rib." She winced. "Ow. Yep. Right here." With her finger she pointed to the left side of her ribcage to where the broken rip was.

"I need to take an X-ray." Carlisle went instantly into doctor-mode. "There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

Bella looked ready to argue, and then took a deep breath. "OK," She allowed.

Rosalie picked Bella up, and when Edward went to take Bella away from her, Rosalie hissed at him and snarled, "I've already got her!" and Edward just stood there watching as Rosalie carried Bella out of the room. Carlisle touched my arm before he followed them with Edward at his side.


	146. Possible Hunting Difficulties - Carlisle

**Hey guys, I'm so pleased with all the reviews for this story, because reviews are what keep me writing this fanfiction:) after this one is finished, I will be starting another one, I have loads of ideas, but this one is the one i have been thinking about for ages.**

I went downstairs to find my wife in the kitchen, cooking. Seth was sat at the breakfast bar, happily waiting.

"Hey, Carlisle!" Seth greeted me as I walked in. I could smell a cheese omelet and some cinnamon rolls.

I dipped my head to the werewolf."Hi, Seth." I said.

Esme looked over her shoulder at me and I moved to stand beside her. "What are you doing?" I whispered lowly so only she could hear.

She rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making breakfast for Seth because he's hungry."

"Are there any other wolves around?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Only Seth, Leah doesn't want to come inside the house, and Jacob is out in the forest somewhere I think."

I turned around to face Seth. "So, have you heard anything from Sam and his pack?" I asked.

"No, not since we ran into them the other day." Seth reported. "But I don't like it. They're being too quiet. I know they are planning something, I just wish I knew what."

Esme put all the food on the plate and carried it over to Seth. "Well, you don't have to worry about it right now. Eat,"

Seth smiled at her. "Thanks Esme." I think Seth was the only werewolf who was comfortable with calling us by our real names. He hungrily started to eat the breakfast.

Esme watched him and patted his shoulder. "If you want to come back later for lunch, please do." She invited.

Seth licked his lips and looked up at her. "Thanks, I will. This breakfast tastes amazing." And then with that compliment, he started to eat again.

I watched my wife as she cared for the werewolf and felt pride rush through me. Esme, even though they were werewolves, wanted to help Jacob, Seth and Leah as much as she could, and even though Leah was reluctant to except help and Jacob didn't seem that comfortable with it, she still tried her hardest.

As I looked at Esme, I suddenly felt guilty, because I hadn't been spending a lot of time with her recently, I had been too busy, and when we were together, we only talked for a few minutes before something happened. I couldn't even remember the last time we had kissed, not on the forehead or the temple or the cheek, but on the lips.

She was smiling though, she was busy trying to look after our family and the werewolves, to be upset about the lack of time we were spending, although I knew it was a mask, because Edward had told me Esme was thinking that there was a space between us.

I was going to tell her something, when Seth asked, "Can I eat this in the front room? I promise I won't leave any crumbs on the floor or the couch, I just want to talk to Bella and see how she is."

Esme nodded. "Of course you can, you don't need to ask."

"It is your house, and my mother always told me to remember my manners." Seth smirked and then picked up his plate, leaving the kitchen.

Jacob entered the house a few seconds later, and started to talk to Seth and Bella. He made a joke about what Bella would be having for breakfast, offering two types of blood, and she retorted with omelets, but I could tell she was amused. Seth tried to persuade Jacob to eat here, but Jacob said that he would go find Leah and they would go hunting in the forest.

I walked into the room. "A moment, Jacob?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. I took a few steps towards him, aware of Esme standing just behind me.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"Speaking of hunting, that's going to be an issue for my family. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family - or loosing any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

Jacob seemed surprised at first by the question, and then a little offended for some reason, but he answered calmly, "It's a risk. Sam's calmed down some, but I'm pretty sure that in his head, the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he's not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But, with all that, his priority is going to be La Push. There really aren't enough of them to keep up a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I bet he's keeping it close to home."

I nodded, thinking about this carefully. My family were getting thirsty, I could see it in their eyes which were slowly darkening, but I couldn't allow them to go hunting without making sure that it was safe.

"So," Jacob continued. "I guess I'd say, go out together, just in case. And probably you should go in the day, 'cause we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff You're fast - go over to the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

"And leave Bella behind, unprotected?" I asked.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Jacob snorted.

I laughed a little, but then stopped. "Jacob, you can't fight against your brothers."

His eyes tightened. "I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard, but if they were really coming to kill her - I would be able to stop them."

I shook my head, knowing it would be much harder for him than that. "No, I didn't mean that you would be...incapable. But that it would be very wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be on yours, Doc." Jacob told me. "It would be on mine. And I can take it."

"No, Jacob." I said firmly. "We will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity. We'll go three at a time. That's probably the best we can do."

He looked unsure. "I don't know Doc. Dividing down the middle isn't the best strategy."

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up. If Edward is one of the three, he'll be able to give us a few miles radius of safety." I looked at Edward, but he looked as if the thought of him leaving Bella was impossible. "I'm sure there are other ways too. Alice, I would imagine you could see which routes would be a mistake?"

My daughter nodded. "The ones that disappear. Easy."

Jacob sighed. "Okay, then. That's settled. I'll just be on my way. Seth, I'll expect you back on at dusk, so get a nap i there somewhere, all right?"

Seth nodded. "Sure, Jake. I'll phase back soon as I'm done. Unless, do you need me?" He asked, looking at Bella. His skin was warm, it would keep Bella warm as well.

"She's got blankets," Jacob snapped at him.

"I'm fine, Seht, thanks," Bella patted his shoulder, speaking a lot more friendlier than Jacob had.

I had hardly noticed that Esme had not been stood beside me anymore, and when I looked she was coming back into the room with a bowl of food which was covered with a cloth to keep the food inside warm. She stopped behind me, unsure whether to go any closer, and then gained some confidence and moved closer to Jacob. I kept my eyes on her.

"Jacob, I know it's...unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here, where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel much better if you would take some food with you when you go. I know you can't go home, and that's because of us. Please - ease some of my remorse." Esme begged him softly. "Take something to eat."

Jacob looked at her, then the bowl she was carrying, and then back at her. He looked surprised, as if he didn't expect she would go to this much trouble to give him food she knew he didn't like the smell of because it was made by a vampire. I looked at Jacob, silently begging him to be nice to my wife.

He then said, "Uh, sure, sure. I guess. Maybe Leah's still hungry or something."

Jacob reached forward and took the bowl gently from Esme, who gave him a little smile.

"Thank you, Jacob." She said.

He smiled a little at her. "Um, thank you."

He said goodbye to Bella, telling her that he might come back later, if he could, if there was any time. As he left, Esme went after him.

"Jacob?" She asked as he opened the door, and he stopped to listen to what she had to say. "I left a basket of clothes on the porch. They're for Leah. They're freshly washed - I tried to touch them as little as possible. Do you mind taking them to get?"

"On it," Jacob promised and then shut the door.

I heard Esme sigh with relief.


	147. Chased - Esme

**WARNING - this is not the chapter from the book, instead I am writing what happened in the film**

**^^^^^ please read before reading this chapter to save getting confused ^^^^^**

I looked in the mirror at my black eyes. I felt the thirst clawing at my throat, and I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't not admit how thirsty I was. I hadn't hunted in a week, because of the wolves, but right now, that didn't matter. And my family were growing thirsty as well.

I heard Carlisle and Jacob walking up the stairs and followed them into the office.

"So, what is it?" Jacob asked my husband when we all stood in the office.

Carlisle went to the back of the room, pulled out a pouch of blood, and put it on the table. Jacob looked down at it and growled a little, before picking it up.

"That's the last of it?" He guessed, placing the blood carefully back down on the table.

Carlisle nodded. "Bella could deliver as tomorrow, if she's going to stand a chance she'll need more blood."

"And you need to feed," I told him firmly, looking at him in the eye. They were black, like mine. "You need to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight."

Jacob shook his head slightly. "Carlisle you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate you will be slaughtered." He turned around to look out of the window to the forest.

"Emmett will come with us," I told him.

He looked back at me. "That won't be enough."

"We have no choice, Jacob." Carlisle said. "If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try."

"You'd risk your lives for her?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "Of course we would. Bella's apart of our family now."

He looked thoughtful for a second, before speaking again. "Yeah, I can see that. This really is a family." He looked back into the forest. "As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do."

I looked at Carlisle, but my husband was focusing on what Jacob was saying.

"I'll distract as many of them as I can. If I talk to Paul, then you'll have less of a risk of running into a battle. He and the strongest hunters will be closer to the borders. I think that the safest route you can take is towards the west, because Leah has picked up scents of Brady and Collin there, and they are our newest, least experienced wolves. I'm not saying that it is safe, that they won't follow you and try to attack, but it's safer than the other ways. While I am distracting the others, you have to run and not stop until you've crossed the river. Then head towards the mountains, again don't stop."

Carlisle nodded. "What time should we leave?"

"They patrol this area at night, so I suggest you leave just before dark."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle, Emmett and I waited for the all-clear before we started to run through the forest towards where the river was. I was constantly looking around for the wolves, I always feared that when I looked they would be right behind us, but right now, nothing was happening. Were they not here?

But then a warning howl split the air, followed by snarling and the sound of heavy paws against the ground. The sounds were getting closer and the scent of werewolves hit my noise.

"Come on!" Emmett shouted and we all quickened our pace, but a second later, the two wolves sprang onto the path in front of us. We all quickly turned to the right, leaving the trail we were meant to follow, going through one that did leave to the river but was more tricky to run across with all the ditches and undergrowth.

The wolves let out snarls of fury as they chased after us. Werewolves were faster than vampires, and these two were gaining on eye, but I hoped we would reach the river before they could catch us.

Then something sharp grabbed my ankle. A set of werewolf teeth. I was thrown into the air and then I started to roll down a steep ditch, landing on my side at the bottom. I quickly got up.

The two wolves crashed down towards me and stopped in front of me, crouching down to spring, their fur bristling and their eyes bright and menacing.

I crouched down. I was weak from thirst, and I couldn't take on two wolves by myself.

One of them sprang at me, but the something bowled into it, sending both werewolves flying into the trees. Emmett stood up and glared at them, and a pair of hands grabbed my arms. Carlisle pushed me in front of him and we started to run towards the river with Emmett close behind us. I heard the wolves get up and they started to chase after us again.

Carlisle went first over the river, jumping over it and landing on the other side. I jumped after him and he caught me when I landed beside him. Emmett joined us and we looked across the river.

Skidding to a halt, the wolves stopped themselves from falling over the edge of the cliff. They watched us, raised their muzzles and let out strong howls to warn the others, but it was too late for them to get us.

I clutched onto Carlisle's arm, and he took my hand, leading me up into the forest with Emmett had his side. We had no time to talk. Following Jacob's instructions, we ran towards the mountains without a word.

When we got there, Emmett raised off ahead, looking for a scent trail, and Carlisle stopped, making me stop as well, and he faced me.

"Esme." He whispered. "I was so scared when I turned around and you weren't there...I thought for sure that the wolves would..."

I shushed him gently. "Don't worry, you and Emmett saved me, I'm here and things will be fine, we need to hunt and get some more blood for Bella."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I've been such a bad husband. I know you feel like there is a distance between us, and I never wanted that."

"I understand that you have to look after Bella and that you want to research as much as you can about the baby." I said softly.

"But I...we never talk for long anymore, the last time we kissed was weeks ago, we just haven't been acting like a husband a wife, and it's my fault."

I silenced him by kissing his lips passionately. He stumbled back in surprise, but wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and he kissed me back.

When we finally broke apart, I looked up at him. "Carlisle, you are the best husband any woman could ask for, and when all of this drama is over, we can have some time together, I promise."

He smiled. "I love you," He whispered. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," I said, kissing him softly but gently. "Now, come on, we have to hunt, you need to feed."


	148. Werewolf fight - Carlisle

**WARNING - this is not the chapter from the book, instead I am writing what happened in the film**

**^^^^^ please read before reading this chapter to save getting confused ^^^^^**

Once my strength had come back, I felt a lot better. Esme and Emmett clearly felt the same way, because they were in much better moods after we had drank enough animal blood, their eyes were golden and I knew mine were too.

"We should get some blood for Bella now," I decided. "I know where we can get it from, but we'll have to be quick."

"A twenty four hour blood bank?" Emmett asked in amusement. "Will we be stealing the blood?"

"No, and it's not from a blood bank. The hospital has hundreds of blood that we aren't using right now, and it's open day and night." I replied.

Esme nodded. "Let's go," She decided.

I was about to agree when my phone went off. It was Alice and I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Carlisle? Carlisle! You have to come home! Quickly!" Alice's voice was filled with panic. I stiffened.

"Alice, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Bella! She's giving birth to the baby, right now! We need you home now! We don't know what to do, not really!"

"Who's in the house with you?"

"Edward, Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper."

"What happened?"

"They were just talking, when Bella's legs gave way, she threw up lots of blood, and now she's having stomach pains. The baby is coming, Carlisle, and soon!"

"The placenta must have detached," I said. "Get Rosalie on the phone, I'll tell her what she has to do."

There was a pause, and then Rosalie answered. "Carlisle, what should I do?"

"First of all, you need to get everyone to calm down. You need to be able to think, and you won't be able to do that if you are panicking. Besides, Bella will panic as well."

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Esme asked. She was stood on a ledge with Emmett, looking back over her shoulder at me.

I shook my head and talked into the phone, there was no time to explain right now. "If the placenta has detached, the baby will suffocate. You need to get him out of there, quickly. But make sure Bella is not in too much pain."

"OK, hang on."

While she didn't speak, I darted over to where Emmett and Esme were. "We need to go home, now." I told them. "Bella's giving birth early, we need to get back."

Esme nodded and we all started to run through the forest. I hoped the wolves wouldn't be waiting for us.

"Let the morphine spread!" I heard Edward order Rosalie.

"There's no time he's dying!" Rosalie snapped.

"No, Rose!" Edward shouted.

Then there was a shouting sound from Jacob and someone was getting tackled to the floor.

"Alice get her out of here!" Edward told his sister, telling me that Rosalie had been the one who had been pushed to the floor.

With that, the connection broke and I couldn't hear what was happening. That only made me run faster though.

"What happened?" Emmett shouted back to me.

"The connection was lost. I don't know. The placenta detached and they are trying to get the baby out of Bella right now."

We jumped over the river and fell silent, not wanting to attract attention from the wolves. Surprisingly there wasn't any signs that the wolves were nearby, no sounds, the only scents of the werewolves were stale. There was no howling or snarling, no sound of them running to fight us. Everything was dead silent, but that didn't reassure me, it only made me more suspicious.

Where were the wolves?

My question was answered when we neared the house and heard the sound of fighting. Edward, Alice and Jasper were outside fighting against what seemed like nine or ten huge wolves, fighting them off and trying to get them away from the house.

Edward was being pinned down by a black wolf, Sam, and Esme headed towards them to help her son and I quickly followed. We jumped at the wolf, knocking him off Edward and sending him crashing down to the floor a few meters away. He got up and faced us, snarling. Then he sprang. I moved in front of Esme quickly, but Jasper appeared out of nowhere and tackled the wolf to the floor.

Edward was now back on his feet and fighting with a muscular grey wolf. Emmett was climbing a tree, turning around just in time to punch a wolf in the face when the wolf tried to spring up at him. Alice did a chart-wheel in the air to avoid one wolf, but another one crashed into her, pinning her down.

Then a flash of silver hit the wolf pinning Alice down, and I recognized Leah. The two wolves started to fight each other, a fierce ball of fur as they bit and clawed at each other.

Esme let out a scream as one of the wolves who had chased us through the forest knocked her over. I tired to help her, but another wolf blocked my path. I tried to go around the wolf, but it moved to remain in my way, and I watched helplessly as my mate was pinned down by the wolf, who was snarling in her face and opening his huge jaws, his sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight as it dived for her throat...

A snarl of fury split the air and then Seth was fighting with the wolf that had pinned Esme down. The smallest of the wolves, Seth managed to get the wolf away from Esme, but he wasn't strong enough to get the wolf off him. He kicked at it, but the bigger wolf wouldn't budge. Esme got up and went to help him, and together they managed to fight the big wolf away. Seth looked up at Esme and whined softly, she touched his shoulder and then Seth attacked the wolf who was circling me, pushing him into the undergrowth and sending him fling into the trees.

We tried to get the wolves away, but when we sent one back, another one attacked, and my family were all moving closer to the house. The wolves faced us, bristling.

"Stop!" A shout sounded through the air, and Jacob raced over. He faced the black wolf. "It's over. You kill her, you kill me!"

The black wolf gave an angry growl and moved Jacob back, sending the boy flying through the air. There was a ripping sound and a huge russet wolf landed on all fours. Slowly the wolf started towards Sam, snarling with rage.

"Jacob imprinted," Edward told us.

Imprinted on who? I looked at Edward and he looked back at me and mouthed the words 'the baby'.

The baby had been born? It was still alive? Was Bella? Had Edward changed her as soon as the baby was born, and now she was just going through the transformation?

"They can't hurt her," Edward continued. "Whoever a wolf imprints on, can't be harmed. It's their must absolute law."

Sure enough, the black wolf, after glaring up at Jacob, started to back away slowly, and soon the wolves were drawing back away from the house and vanishing into the forest.

Jacob turned his big, furry head to look up at Edward, who gave a little nod. "We'll talk about this later," Edward told him. Jacob flicked one ear.

Edward turned to Esme and I. "I'm going to see Bella, make sure everything has gone OK."

I sighed with relief. She was fine. Edward had changed her and he was just waiting for her to finish.

"Rosalie is in the living room." Edward told us. "Why don't you go to her and meet your granddaughter?"


	149. Granddaughter - Esme

**WARNING - this is not the chapter from the book, instead I am writing what happened in the film**

**^^^^^ please read before reading this chapter to save getting confused ^^^^^**

Carlisle looked at me and took my hand, leading me into the house while Edward went off to wherever Bella had been moved to while she gave birth, and Emmett, Alice and Jasper remained outside with Leah, Seth and Jacob.

Rosalie was waiting for us in the living room, just where Edward had said she was, and when she looked over her shoulder at us, she smiled. "Come to see your granddaughter?" She guessed.

I smiled. Granddaughter. I had a granddaughter. I still couldn't believe it.

I moved forward slowly, Carlisle was a little bit behind me and I looked down at the baby in Rosalie's arms.

She was beautiful, with soft skin, big brown eyes that reminded me so much of Bella, when she smiled I saw that she already had perfectly white teeth, and her hair was already starting to grow. I could see it was a bronze-color, just like her fathers, and it was curly.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rosalie asked me softly.

I nodded. "Please,"

Rosalie carefully passed me the little baby and I held her in my arms, rocking her slowly back and forth and gazing down at her. She giggled and looked up at Carlisle, who was peering over my shoulder and she reached one tiny hand out to him, and he took touched it with his fingers. He smiled.

"Does she have a name?" He asked Rosalie as he gazed down lovingly at the little baby girl.

Rosalie nodded. "Renesmee. Bella picked it. She was playing around with Renee and Esme, and she decided that she liked the sound of Renesmee. It is a beautiful name."

I smiled. "Hello little Renesmee," I whispered to her.

"Renesmee, these are your grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle." Rosalie told the baby, who giggled and smiled family.

"She's fascinated, she already has teeth and hair," Carlisle noted. "She can't possibly be fully human."

Rosalie shook her head. "Half vampire, half human."

"Amazing," Carlisle whispered.

"Edward wants you to run some tests, Carlisle." Rosalie informed him. "You know, record her growth rate and write some things about her that you notice are different."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course I will, she's a very interesting character."

I lifted her closer to me and nuzzled her little nose. I felt one of her hands on my cheek, and suddenly I wasn't in the living room anymore, but looking up at Bella as she screamed, sweat and blood covering her face, her eyes half closed. I blinked and suddenly I was back in the room again.

"Esme?" Carlisle placed one hand on my shoulder as he saw my body had stiffened. "What is it?"

I looked at him. "I saw Bella," I told him.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Renesmee...she touched my cheek, and I saw Bella. I saw Bella in pain, with blood and sweat all over her skin..."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock and he looked down at little Renesmee. "Hang on," He said before darting out of the room, returning a few seconds later with Edward.

"Let me hold her," Edward requested and I passed him his daughter as gently as I could.

Renesmee gave a little giggle as she was placed in her fathers arm, and instantly she lifted her little hand up towards him. Edward allowed her to touch his cheek, and his eyes widened.

When Renesmee moved her hand away, Edward looked at us.

"Well?" Rosalie pressed, glancing at Renesmee.

"She was remembering Bella." Edward told us. "That's her only memory of Bella right now, of Bella when she had just given birth to Renesmee..."

"She has a gift?" Carlisle guessed.

Edward nodded. "Quite an interesting one as well...Carlisle, can you come with me please? Bella is worrying me."

Carlisle dipped his head. "Of course," He kissed my cheek and then Renesmee's before leaving after Edward, who had passed Renesmee back to me.

"How has Bella been?" I asked Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed. "Edward changed her nearly as soon as Renesmee was born, but she was already going...I don't know what happened, but hopefully Edward changed her just in time."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm sure he did."

"Have the wolves gone now?" Rosalie asked. "I heard them from in here."

"Yes, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, which ended up saving her, because the werewolves cannot touch her."

Rosalie looked angry at first. "He imprinted? On a little baby?"

Jacob joined us. "You should be thankful that I did, Rosalie." He snarled.

I shushed them. "Please lower your voices," I said and they both remembered Renesmee.

"She's just a baby, Jacob." Rosalie reminded him. "I'm surprised Edward hasn't killed you yet Jacob or seriously hurt you."

"Rosalie," I warned her. "Jacob saved us all,"

Jacob glared at Rosalie. "I don't think of her like that. I know she is just a baby, but imprinting is something we cannot help. It just happens."

Rosalie let off a low growl. "You better not think of her like that, or my brother will kill you."

Jacob threw his hands in the air. "I don't! Not yet anyway, not when she is so young, that would be wrong. I just care for her at the moment, that's all."

Rosalie didn't seem happy about the imprinting, and she warned him in a low voice, "You better be telling the truth."

Rolling his eyes, Jacob said, "I'm going to check on the territory, make sure Sam and the pack have gone."

I said goodbye to him, and when the door shut behind him, I turned to my daughter. "Was that really necessary, Rose?"

She nodded. "Of course it was. Eh, can we please not talk about that stupid mutt now? Let's move on."

I looked back down at the baby in my hands, my little granddaughter looked back up at me. "Yes, good idea." I agreed and Renesmee smiled up at me.


	150. Awake - Carlisle

**WARNING - this is not the chapter from the book, instead I am writing what happened in the film**

**^^^^^ please read before reading this chapter to save getting confused ^^^^^**

I looked down at Bella's body. The skin had no blood or sweat only half moon bite marks where Edward had desperately tried to change her as fast as he could. She was lying perfectly still. Alice had changed her into a dress and combed her hair.

"Still no change?" I asked Edward, who was looking down at his wife. He had been like that for hours, just standing beside the bed she was lying on, looking down at her, always hoping she would open her eyes. I tried to comfort him, but I knew he wouldn't be completely reassured until she woke up. I had been worried at first, of course, but now I was starting to get the feeling that everything would be fine in the end.

He shook his head. "None." He ducked down to sniff her arm carefully, breathing in deeply. "There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know." I could smell it from here. All the morphine Edward had injected into her system had gone.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward asked her, but she didn't move or make a sound. Edward tried again, speaking a little louder this time. "Bella? Bella, love? Can you open yours eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?" He took her hand in his and waited, but again she did nothing.

I hated seeing my son like this, so lost and helpless.

"Maybe..." Edward sniffed. "Carlisle, maybe I was too late."

"Listen to her heart, Edward." I told him. "It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect."

"And her - her spine?"

"Her injures weren't so much worse than Esme's." I winced as I remembered seeing the horrific injuries Esme had suffered when I found her in the morgue. "The venom will heal her as it did Esme."

"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong."

"Or something right, Edward." I said. "Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

Edward glanced at me quickly to see if I believed in what I was saying, and then back down at Bella. "She must be in agony." He whispered, feeling her hair softly with his fingertips.

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect it will have on her experience."

Edward leaned closer over Bella, touching her elbow with one hand and whispering, "Bella, I love you, I'm sorry."

At first I thought he had given up, that he believed she wouldn't make it and that he would loose her forever. And then I realized he was sorry for putting her through the pain of transformation, like I had felt guilty for putting Esme through it all those years ago, and Rosalie and Emmett through it as well.

"Come on, Edward, you need to speak with Jacob and Rosalie about what happened with the baby." I told him softly. They had been arguing non-stop, ignoring Esme and Jasper's attempts to calm them down and stop them from arguing.

He shook his head. "No, I'm staying right here. They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation," I said. "And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything."

"I'll deal with it later," Edward decided, and then looked down at his wife and added, "We'll deal with it."

"I'm sure, between the five of us, we can stop it from turning into bloodshed."

He sighed. "I don't know which side to take. I'd love to flog them both."

I looked down at Bella. "I wonder what Bella will think - whose side she'll take."

Edward let out a little chuckle of amusement and he gazed lovingly at his wife. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does."

I patted him on the back before I left. Downstairs, I was thankful that I was not greeted by arguing, but that was just because Jacob was not in the house. His scent was stale. He must have gone hunting or patrolling with Seth or Leah or both of them.

Rosalie was by the fireplace holding Renesmee in her hand and Esme knelt down beside the armchair, resting her folded arms on the arm of the chair as she looked down at her granddaughter. Alice and Jasper were with them, and I realized that everyone was fond of Renesmee, even Emmett. He wasn't his normal goofy self, he was careful when he was around the baby and caring.

Later on, Jacob came back, and once again he and Rosalie bickered about who's turn it was to hold Renesmee. While they argued, Esme or Alice would hold the baby and wait for the fighting to stop. Each time it was Jacob's go, Rosalie would shorten his time, and every time it was Rosalie's turn, Jacob would say it was his turn and the fighting would start again.

"Carlisle?" Edward called me and I joined him upstairs where Bella was lying still. Alice followed me into the room. "Listen."

I listened carefully and heard what he meant. "Ah, it's almost over."

Alice smiled. "Soon. I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie...?"

"Yes - keep the baby away." Edward nodded and Alice left the room.

Of course I thought it was a little unfair to keep the baby away from Bella, her own mother, but right now, Bella was a vampire, and Renesmee was half human, it was a danger for Bella to be near her until we were sure she could control herself.

Then, after a few minutes, Bella's eyes opened.

No longer chocolate brown, Bella's eyes were now a bright shade of scarlet red.


	151. She's just a baby! - Esme

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!**

I watched Bella carefully as she edged closer to Renesmee, who was in Jacob's arms arms. Bella had wanted to see her daughter sooner, but Edward had taken her hunting before to make sure her thirst was under control.

Jacob seemed on edge, and he was watching Bella carefully as she moved closer and closer to him and Renesmee, and he let off a little warning growl, a quiet one but one that sent a clear message. But Renesmee was eagerly stretching her hands out towards Bella, knowing she was her mother.

"See? She just wants Bella." Rosalie told Jacob, who didn't relax.

"She wants me?" Bella sounded surprised.

Edward nodded and moved to stand beside Bella. "She's been waiting for you for almost three days."

Bella looked at Jacob as she got nearer to Renesmee. "Jake - I'm fine." She told him.

Jacob looked reluctant at first, but then he gently passed Renesmee to Bella. Bella cradled the little baby in her hands and gazed down at her lovingly, already she was in love with Renesmee, we all were since the second we first laid eyes on her. I watched Bella and noticed that her motherly instincts had instantly kicked in, and she looked like she had been a mother for months now.

Renesmee touched Bella's cheek and Bella's body tensed as Renesmee showed Bella the same image she had shown the rest of us. Bella then gasped when it was over and looked up at Edward. "What - was - that?" She asked.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?"

Rosalie nodded and Edward quickly explained. "I told you it was hard to explain. But effective as means of communication."

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible."

"It was the only memory she had of you." Edward told her softly. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?" Bella asked in surprise and shock and bewilderment.

Edward shrugged. "How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted."

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said to Edward thoughtfully. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting." Edward dipped his head. "I wonder...""

"Maybe it is because of her half human and half vampire blood?" Carlisle suggested. "I mean, she's already unique, why not give her a gift to make her more special? It truly is fascinating."

"I wonder, if there are others of her kind, if they too are given gifts."

"How does she already know of her gift when she is only three days old?" Alice asked. "Edward, it took you a long while to figure out you had a gift, right?"

Edward nodded. "I thought I was going crazy," He admitted and we all chuckled lightly. Bella however, was too busy looking down at her daughter to pay any attention to what was going on around her.

Jacob was growing impatient. "Haven't we experimented enough for one day? Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Bella looked up at him and glared at her best friend. "What is your problem Jacob?" She demanded in annoyance and anger.

Edward hissed at Jacob. "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her." He warned.

"I'll help you toss out the dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut." Rosalie said eagerly.

Bella was staring at Jacob now in confusing. She was trying to figure out why Jacob was so edgy when it came to Renesmee's safety, how he was so protective of her when all along he had hated her before she was born, and why Rosalie and Edward seemed mad at him for some reason.

Then her eyes widened as she fit the pieces together. "No!" She hissed. "Rose, take Renesmee."

Rosalie, with a smug smile, took Renesmee out of the room and Bella faced Jacob, who took a step back.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." Bella told him and he let go. She turned to face Jacob again. "You didn't." She snarled. When he didn't say anything, she started to shout at him. "You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!"

I had never seen Bella like this before, and I wasn't enjoying seeing this side of her at all.

Jacob slowly backed away from her, out of the front door, and Bella followed. We went after them.

"It wasn't my idea, Bella!" Jacob was claiming.

"I held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!"

"I can share,"

"Pay up," Emmett said to Jasper, and I glared at him to warn him. He shut up instantly.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lot your mind?" Bella shouted at Jacob.

"It was involuntary!"

Just as he said that, Seth and Leah, in their wolf forms, appeared at Jacob's side, Leah on his right and Seth on his left. Seth whined anxiously, and Leah snarled at Bella in warning.

"Bella, would you listen to me for just a second?" Jacob begged her. "Please? Leah, back off."

"Why should I listen?" Bella asked, snarling.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to me. So...now we are. It's what you wanted."

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son in law?" She snapped.

I touched Edward's arm, getting his attention. "Stop her, Edward. She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

But Edward shook his head and returned his attention to Bella and Jacob.

"No!" Jacob insisted, backing away more. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" She shouted.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy - is that so bad? So different from what you want?"

Bella's reply was a threatening growl.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Edward commented with pride in his voice.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once." Carlisle agreed from where he stood on my other side.

Emmett sighed and said to Jasper, "Fine, you win this one."

"You're going to stay away from her," Bella hissed at Jacob.

"I can't do that!"

"Try!" She snarled. "Starting now."

"It's not possible!" He protested. "Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago?How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it? It was her. From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

"Run away while you still can," Bella growled at him.

"Come on Bells!" He insisted. "Nessie likes me, too."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Who was Nessie? Oh, Renesmee. He had thought of a nickname for her already.

"What...did you call her?"

Again, Jacob took another step away from her before explaining. "Well...that came you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-"

Bella cut him off. "You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?"

Then, before Jacob could reply, Bella sprang at him. I watched with wide eyes as Seth jumped in the way. Bella kicked him and sent him flying into a tree, where there was a loud cracking sound and the wolf fell to the floor, whimpering. Carlisle instantly moved from my side to check on him. Leah growled lowly at my husband, but allowed Carlisle to see to Seth.

Bella gasped as she realized what she had done. "Seth, I'm sorry."

Seth gave another whimper and got up, only standing on three legs and holding the fourth one off of the ground. Leah nuzzled him and glared at Bella, showing her teeth.

"He'll be alright," Jacob said, and Carlisle nodded.

"Get him inside, and I'll see to his leg." Carlisle said.

Jacob picked Seth up and carried him inside the house. Leah stayed where she was, but Carlisle followed and I walked after my husband inside the house.

Seth was placed gently on the floor because he wouldn't be able to fit on the couch comfortably. Carlisle knelt down beside him and started to check on his bad leg. I watched, worry washing through me.

I thought of the situation that had caused this to happen.

Would Bella except that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, that one day he would become Renesmee's soul-mate, or would she ban Jacob from seeing Renesmee, causing Jacob a lot of pain and heart-break?


	152. The Cottage - Carlisle

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

It had been a few weeks since Bella had become a vampire, and Renesmee had grown up faster than any of us would have thought possible. She now had the body of a three month old baby, when she had been born two weeks ago.

I recorded each day how much she had grown, and I had found out some other things about her as well. She had blood running through her veins, she was able to sleep, and she could have human food as well as blood, but she preferred blood. Esme tried to get Renesmee to have some human food at least once a day, but it was clear Renesmee loved blood more.

I was a little worried though. If Renesmee kept growing at such a fast pace, how long would we have left with her? Would she reach a certain age and then stop growing? Would she continue to grow until one day she died? How long did we have left with her?

I was sat in my office, on the chair, looking down at the notes I had made. Esme stood behind me and she was rubbing my shoulders, trying to get me less tense, and it was working.

"Carlisle," She whispered. "Do you want to go hunting?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I have to go to work in half an hour, I want to find out some more things about Renesmee and work out some stuff before I go."

"You haven't hunted in four days," My wife reminded me. "You'll need to keep your thirst under control before you go to the hospital."

"Esme, I've been a vampire for three hundred and sixty five years, I can control my thirst." I snapped without meaning to and I instantly felt her hands leave my shoulders. I sighed, turning the chair around to face her.

She looked offended, hurt, and she wore that expression that told me that if she could, she would cry.

I got up and took her hands in mine. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to be so sharp with you. Esme, I'm sorry."

She sniffed and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my back.

"Esme, did you want to go hunting, or talk about something that has been bothering you?" I asked.

She sighed and looked up at me. "We hardly spend any time with each other. You said we would, but we haven't. I understand that yu have work and you are interested in what our granddaughter can do, but please, I need some time alone with my husband."

I cupped her face in my hands. "Esme, sweetheart, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you were always busy, so I made myself busy as well. Why do you think I am always cleaning the house when it is already spotless, or why I cook so much food for the werewolves? It's not just because I want them to be well fed, but it keeps my mind of things. It's something to do!"

I sighed, lighting brushing her cheeks with my thumbs. "I'm sorry. I promise from now on we will spend more time with each other."

"You promised that before. I don't want you to make promises and not keep them."

"But I won't break this one. I'm sorry it took me so long to ask you if you were upset. Please, Esme, don't be mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you," She said. "I was just lonely."

I kissed her softly. "You won't be lonely again." I promised. "Let's go hunting,"

"I thought you were busy?"

I shook my head. "All I had to do was read some information I have already read. Renesmee is busy anyway with Rosalie and Emmett. Besides, you are the most important thing in my life. From now on, I will spend every minute I can with you, I'll never leave your side unless you want me to, then I will respect that."

She smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle," She said before moving her hand to the back of my neck and gently pushing my head down so our lips met.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

We stayed out in the forest for what seemed like hours, but I didn't care. I was with my beautiful, amazing wife, nothing else seemed to matter to me right now. I had missed spending time with her.

We were going to go home, when Esme took my head, stopping me from going anywhere. "Come on, I want to show you something. I need your opinion on something."

I nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Follow me," She said, and started to lead me through the forest. At first I was curious of what was happening, what she wanted to show me, and then I just stopped thinking about it and focused on her. The wind was blowing her soft hair out behind her and her eyes were shining. She looked, as always, beautiful.

Then I saw what she wanted to show me, after five minutes of us walking through the forest.

In front of me was a small cottage, it looked like something out of a film or a book. Flowers and bushes grew in a little garden in front of it, and the house itself had so much character.

"Esme, what is this for?" I asked her.

"I bought it when Edward first told us that he and Bella were getting married. I thought that they could do with a house of their own, and when I saw this place, I knew straight away it was the perfect place for them. And I kept a spare room. Back then, I didn't have any idea what to put in that room, but now it will be Renesmee's room. So, what do you think?"

I smiled at her. "It's perfect," I told her. "Edward and Bella will love it."

"I'm going to give it to them when it's Bella's birthday." Esme decided. "I can't wait to hear how much they like it."

"Hear? Won't you go with them?"

She shook her head. "Bella doesn't like gifts being given to her, does she? If I'm there, she might be pressured to say she likes it when she might not. Alice will go with her and Edward. I'll wait for them to get back."

I cupped her face in my hands and smiled at her lovingly. "You're so thoughtful and caring, do you know that?"

"You might have told me that once or twice," She said. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me.


	153. You told Charlie? - Esme

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

"Shush, Renesmee, don't shout. Please don't cry." Rosalie begged the baby, whom she was rocking slowly back and forth in her arms.

I walked over to them and looked at my granddaughter. "What's wrong? Is she hungry?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, she want's Bella. She keeps on shouting. I know she misses Bella, but I wish she would just wait."

"She's a baby, Rosalie." I reminded her. "She doesn't understand what's going on. Don't worry, we'll just have to find a way to entertain her, distract her until her mother gets back."

"What can we use?" Rosalie asked. "She breaks everything. We've tried - Jasper's tried to calm her down, but when he goes she just starts to cry again, Emmett has tried bringing her toys, but she'll snap them and bend them. I've tried singing her a lullaby, telling her a story, but nothing works."

I went to the kitchen and pulled out a big box that was under the sink. I carried it to Rosalie and Renesmee.

"Put her on the floor," I told Rosalie. Renesmee, surprisingly, could stand on her own feet already. Rosalie did what I asked and Renesmee walked over to see what was in the box. I opened it and her eyes widened in fascination.

"Esme, are you sure?" Rosalie asked as Renesmee pulled out a large plate of silver.

I watched as the tiny girl bent the silver in half with her bare hands. "I'm sure, I never use it anyway, and besides, it'll keep this little angel occupied for a while."

Renesmee happily played with the silver for a while, I made sure the knives and forks and anything sharp were taken swiftly out of the box before she could use and see them. She used her hands to bend, twist and re-shape the silver until she got bored and started crying again for her mother.

"Well, it worked," I shrugged as I picked up Renesmee quickly, stroking her hair and shushing her gently, rocking from side to side and bobbing up and down in an attempt to stop the tears.

Rosalie raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, for about five minutes at least."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I waited, a little impatiently, for Edward, and Bella to get back home. Today was Bella's birthday - Alice wanted to celebrate it even though Bella wouldn't age for the rest of eternity - and, as she had promised, Alice had taken Edward and Bella to the cottage for me and would show them around, but Alice had come home without her brother and his wife, because Edward and Bella had decided to stay in the cottage for a while longer. Emmett had a lot of ideas of what they were doing there.

I was sat with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper on the couch, we were watching little Renesmee, who was lying in Rosalie's arms. Renesmee had grown overnight, she was taller and her hair had grown longer, about a quarter inch longer in fact.

Then the front door opened and Bella and Edward stepped into the house. They went over to Rosalie, and Renesmee greeted them with giggles and smiles, she also patted Bella's cheek when Bella leaned down to say hello.

"How long has she been up?" Bella asked as Edward went into the kitchen. I heard him grab some food and start to prepare Renesmee's meal.

"Just a few minutes. We would have called you sooner. She's been asking for you - demanding might be a better description." Rosalie reported. "Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep that little monster entertained. We didn't want to, er...bother you."

Bella, ignoring Emmett's soundless laughter as best she could, looked down at Renesmee and said, "We'll get your room set up right away. You'll like the cottage. It's magic." Her eyes moved to lay on me. "Thank you, Esme. So much. It's absolutely perfect."

I smiled, relieved that she liked it so much, but before I could say anything, Emmett burst out into laughter.

"So it's still standing?" Emmett asked, finally managing to calm down enough to speak. "I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?" He started to laugh again.

I sent him a warning glare, because he was clearly making Bella uncomfortable, and besides it wasn't Emmett's business what Edward and Bella did behind close doors, it wasn't any ones business but Edward and Bella.

Bella ignored him again and looked around. "Where're the wolves today?"

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early." Rosalie reported. "Seth followed him out."

"What was he so upset about?" Edward asked. He had in his hand the cup Renesmee fed out of and Rosalie took it and started to feed Renesmee for Bella.

"I don't know - or care." Rosalie said. "He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger - that I noticed, anyway - and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose," I warned her gently. I was getting used to the scent - I say scent and not smell, because honestly, the werewolves didn't smell that bad, we just thought that because of the whole enemies-for-ages thing.

Rosalie flicked her hair and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it doesn't matter. We won;t be here that much longer."

As much as I loved the idea of moving to a new place and starting a new chapter in our lives, as one big family with Bella and Renesmee now in our family, I couldn't not feel sad about leaving this beautiful house and the lovely town.

"I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up." Emmett said. "Bella's already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school." He then spoke to Bella, a smile on his face that told me that he would make another joke to whined her up. "I'm sure you'll ace your classes...apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

Rosalie laughed at his joke. Bella seemed to be trying her hardest not to loose her temper and Edward looked ready to attack his brother.

Alice then sprang to her feet before the fight could start. "What is he doing?" She asked no one in particular, and then I realized she had, or was having, a vision. "What is that dog doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see anything! No! Look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closest."

Edward then let out a growl, he would have seen what Alice had seen through her mind. "He talked to Charlie. He things Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

I swallowed. Charlie could not come here, it was too dangerous for him to be around Bella when she had only been a vampire for a short time, two and a half weeks. It wasn't safe for him, and it wasn't fair on Bella, to put her through all that pain a newborn felt when they were around a human, that burning feeling in their throat that would drive them so crazily that they had to kill to stop the pain.

I looked at Bella to see her reaction.

She looked horrified, scared and angry all at the same time. "He told Charlie?" She gasped. "But - doesn't he understand? How could he do that? No!"

"Jacob's on his way in now." Edward warned and a second later, the front door opened and Jacob walked in. We all turned to see him.

He was grinning. "Hey, guys." Over the past few weeks of being with us, Jacob was so comfortable around us, he came in and greeted us and hung out with us like we were his own family. It was nice to know that he was comfortable around us, but right now he should have realized he had walked into a room with a very angry Bella.

Leah and Seth, in their human forms, followed Jacob inside the house. Seth had been smiling, but he sensed the tension in the room and the smile vanished. Leah, however, just looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Rose," Bella held her arms out towards Rosalie, who passed her Renesmee. Bella held her tightly to her chest, rocking her from side to side slowly. It was as if Renesmee was some sort of calming song for Bella. Whenever I was sad or angry, and Carlisle wasn't around, some soft music playing would calm me down. As I watched Bella, nearly as soon as she held her daughter in her arms, she calmed down slowly.

"Charlie will be here soon." Jacob told her causally. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

Then Bella remembered that she was mad at him, so her calmness vanished instantly. "You assume way too much. What. Have. You. Done?"

Jacob grinned. "Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

For some reason, I didn't believe that Charlie was the only reason for Jacob trying to stop us from moving.

"Do you even realize what you've done? The danger you've put him in?" Bella demanded.

"I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting." Jacob shrugged.

Edward moved so he was facing Jacob. "That's just a theory, mongrel. You think we should test is out on Charlie? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!"

Jacob titled his head in confusion. "Bella will be in pain?"

Edward scoffed. "Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!"

"I didn't know that," Jacob whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first." Edward suggested with a snarl.

"You would have stopped me."

"You should have been stopped-"

Bella interrupted them. "This isn't about me. This is about Charlie, Jacob! How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?"

Jacob sighed. "Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning on telling him."

I cocked my head to once side in puzzlement. I wondered if they knew we were still here, or if they were too caught up with arguing to bother to remember they had us around.

"But he's coming here!" Bella reminded him.

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let hi make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

"Say it straight, Jacob." Bella ordered. "I don't have the patience for this."

"I didn't tell him anything about you, Bella. Not really. I told him about me. Well, showed is probably a better word."

"He phased in front of Charlie." Edward explained to Bella when she didn't understand what Jacob meant.

"You what?" Bella hissed.

Jacob smirked. "He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless."

Bella didn't find it funny, no one else did. "You absolute moron! You could have given him a heart attack!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd given this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favor here."

"You have half of that, Jacob. You have thirsty seconds to tell me every single word before I give Renesmee to Rosalie and rip your miserable head off. Seth won't be able to stop me this time." Bella threatened.

"Jeez, Bells. You didn't used to be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?" Jacob asked.

"Twenty-six seconds." Bella warned.

Jacob sighed and then started to explain. "So I knocked on Charlie's door this morning and asked him to come for a walk with me. He was confused, but when I told him it was about yo and that you were back in town, he followed me out to the woods. I told him you weren't sick anymore, and that things were a little weird but good. He was about to take off to see you, but I told him that I had to show him something first. And then I phased,"

His time was up after that, but Bella allowed him to continue. "I want every word, you monster."

"Well, you said I only had thirty seconds - okay, okay. Lemme see...I phased back and got dressed, and then after he started breathing again, I said something like 'Charlie, you don't live in this world you thought you lived in. The good news is, nothing has changed - expect that no you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this.'

"It took him a minute to get his head together, and then he wanted to know what was really going on with you, with the whole rare-disease thing. I told him that you had been sick, but you were fine now - it was just that you'd had to change a little bit in the process of getting better. He warned to know what I meant by 'change' and I told him that you looked a lot more like Esme now than you looked like Renee.

"After a few minutes, he asked, real quietly, if you had turned into an animal too. And I said 'She wishes she was that cool!'. I started to tell him more about werewolves, but I didn't even get the whole word out - Charlie cut me off and said he'd 'rather not know the specifics'. Then he asked if you'd known what you were getting yourself into when yo married Edward, and I said 'Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks'. He didn't like that very much. I let him rant till he got it out of his system. After he got calmed down, he just wanted two things. he wanted to see you, and I said it would be better if he gave you a head start to explain."

Bella took a deep breath. "What was the other thing he wanted?"

"You'll like this. His main request is that he be told as little as possible about all of this. If it's not absolutely essential for him to know something, then keep it to yourself. Need to know, only."

Bella looked relieved. "I can handle that part." She said.

"Other than that," Jacob continued. "He'd just like to pretend things are normal."

"What did you tell him about Renesmee?" Bella asked, glancing at her daughter, who was still happily feeding out of the cup.

"Oh yeah. So I told him that you and Edward had inherited a new little mouth to feed. I didn't think you'd mind me lying. That's all part of the game, right? Carlisle was way past being shocked at this point, but he did ask if you were adopting her. 'Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?' were his exact words. I told him yes. 'Congrats, Gramps' and all of that. He even smiled a little."

Bella looked happy for a few seconds, and then her smile faded, she looked thoughtful and sighed."But she's changing so fast." She whispered.

"I told him that she was more special than all of us put together." Jacob said. "I told him, 'Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the mot wonderful person in the whole world.' And then I told him that if he could deal with that, you all would stick around for a while and he would have a chance to get to know her. But that if it was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forced too much information on him, he'd deal."

"I'm not going to say thank you." Bella said after she was silent for a couple of seconds. "You're still putting Charliel at a huge risk."

Jacob sighed. "I am sorry about hurting you. I didn't know it was like that. Bella, things are different with us now, but you'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We both have people we can't live without." He then smiled at her. "Still friends?"

She smiled back.

They talked for a while longer, going over a few things just to make sure. I listened carefully to them and I felt Carlisle's arm snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, completely relaxed now.

"How do I look?"

My eyes opened and I saw that Bella had put contacts in her eyes, so they were no longer red, but brown. They weren't the same color brown, not the same as they had been, but close enough.

"Gorgeous. Of course -"

Alice rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Yes, yes, she always looks gorgeous." She looked carefully at Bella. "It's better than red, but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier. Keep in mind that those won't last forever - the venom in your eyes will dissolve them in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer than that, you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyway, because humans need bathroom breaks." She shook her head. "Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the power room with contacts."

I nodded, standing up and taking Bella's hand. "The main thing is not to sit too still or move too fast."

"Sit down if he does," Emmett suggested. "Humans don't like to just stand there."

"Let your eyes wander every thirty seconds," Jasper added. "Humans don't stare at one thing for too long."

"Cross your legs for about five minutes, then switch to crossing your ankles for the next five."

"And blink at least three times a minute."

"Move your hands, too. Brush your hair back or pretend to scratch something,"

Alice let out a groan. "I said Esme. You'll overwhelm her!"

Bella shook her head. "No, I think I got it. Sit, look around, blink, fidget."

"Right," I said and hugged her quickly.

Nothing really happened for a few more minutes, apart from some quiet talking, just to go over what should happen when Charlie came round. And then there was the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house, and then footsteps.

Charlie's scent hit my nostrils, and I quickly calmed down my thirst. The others were doing the same thing, Edward was watching Bella carefully, but she seemed to be handling it quite well.

And then, the footsteps stopped and there was a knocking on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock_


	154. Arm-wrestling - Carlisle

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

We all went into the other room to give Bella some privacy with her father. I took a book and sat down on the couch. Esme placed herself beside me and started to draw on a notepad while humming to herself. It sounded like everything was going OK in the other room with Bella and Charlie. If Bella managed to go through this, she could spend more time with her father. I had known that Bella had been feeling guilty before she became a vampire about the pain Charlie would be put through when we had to tell him that Bella had died - we couldn't tell him she was a vampire, because he would be in too much danger of the Volturi - but now, we didn't have to tell him.

"You're just like Edward." I commented about my wife's humming and she smiled. We used to find Edward humming to himself a new tune or one he was working on.

Then I heard a car driving away from the house, and a second later Bella and Edward came into the room.

Bella was smiling widely. "Edward, I did it!"

He nodded. "You id. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn, and then you skip it altogether."

Emmett seemed thoughtful. "I'm not even sure she's really vampire, let alone a newborn. She's too tame."

Bella gave a small snarl.

Emmett chuckled. "Ooh, scary."

After hissing at him, Bella turned her attention back to her baby in her arms. "Charlie will be back tomorrow."

"Excellent," Emmett said and Rosalie laughed.

"Not brilliant, Emmett." Edward scorned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?" Edward asked.

Emmett snorted. "Please!"

Edward turned to Bella. "Bella, do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?"

Bella looked confused at first, and then remembered whatever Edward wanted her to remember. "Oh!"

"What?" Emmett asked in a growl.

"Really?" Bella ignored Emmett's question and spoke to Edward.

He nodded. "Trust me,"

Bella then looked at Emmett, she looked a little unsure but determined as well. "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?"

Emmett sprang up to his feet. "Awesome. Bring it." Bella stayed silent for a minute, and Emmett added, "Unless your too afraid..."

Bella shook her head. "You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now." She challenged.

Grinning, Emmett flexed his arms, ready for the arm-wrestling, and they were about to go to the dining room table when Alice stopped them.

"Er, Bella. I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique." She said and Esme mouthed a quick 'thanks' at her daughter.

Emmett didn't mind at the change of location though, he was still grinning, already convinced that he would win easily. "No problem, right this way Bella." He left the room with Bella close behind him. Alice and Edward went after them, and soon we all went outside to the back of the garage where Emmett was setting up some rocks in a pile and then laying a flat rock over them to make a sort of table.

Bella got ready for the arm-wrestling and said, "Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos - no nothing."

Emmett smirked, clearly he thought that he wouldn't have to keep that bet anyway, because he thought he was strong enough to win against a newborn. We'll see. "Deal. I win, and it's going to get a lot worse." He warned. "You gonna back down so easy, little sister? Not much wild about you, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." He then laughed. "Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose an I smashed."

I didn't think Rosalie would appreciate Emmett talking about their sex life to Bella, to anyone, because she, like Bella, thought that was a bit private. She didn't mind leaving behind all the mess they made, ruined houses that were now piles of rumble or broken furniture, but she never liked Emmett talking about it in front of others.

Bella paid no attention to his teasing. "One, two-"

"Three," Emmett said, and the arm-wrestling contest began.

I watched as Emmett put all of his strength into his one arm right at the beginning, grunting as he tried to push Bella's hand down onto the rock. At first Bella looked surprised at how strong he was, and she seemed a little unsure if she could beat him, and then, with one push, she had smashed his hand down on the rock, causing the rock to snap in two. I could tell Esme was now glad Alice had told them not to arm-wrestle on the dining table.

Emmett, after kicking at the rocks to get rid of his frustration for loosing to a female vampire, declared a rematch for tomorrow and Bella agreed after teasing him. Then Bella kicked one of the rocks, and after it broke, she kicked another and another, allowing her power to surge through as the rocks fell apart into millions of tiny pieces. I watched, chuckling with amusement, as she finally allowed herself to enjoy her vampire abilities.

Esme took my hand and together we went back inside the house and sat on the couch.

My wife smiled at me as she turned around so we were facing each other. "Well, that was interesting," She commented, referring to the result of the arm-wrestling.

Remembering Emmett's annoyed expression, I chuckled. "Indeed it was, love." I agreed and then kissed my wife on the lips.


	155. Irina - Carlisle

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

Edward and I were upstairs in the office trying to finish planning the trip to Rio when his phone went off.

"Hello?" Edward asked and then there was a lot of speaking from whoever had called him. They were speaking so hard, I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying from sitting so far away, but . "Wait, hang on Bella, calm down. OK, just relax. Where did you see her?"

"She was watching us from the top of the hill." I heard Bella answer. Her voice was filled with panic.

"I'll be right there." Edward promised. "Keep an eye on Renesmee for the meanwhile, Jacob is with you, she should be fine, but just in case."

"I will," Bella promised. "Bring Carlisle."

I narrowed my eyes. At the start of their phone call, I hadn't been suspicious. I had thought Bella was just calling her husband, like Esme would call me while we were apart, but now I was now suspicious. Why would Bella want both me and Edward to come down to wherever she was? Who had she seen? And why did she sound so panicked?

Edward nodded. "I love you too, bye." He said before hanging up the phone and looking at me. "We have to go."

"Why?" I asked as I got up and followed him out of the house.

"Bella spotted Irina, she was watching as Renesmee caught snowflakes." Edward explained as we went down the staircase.

"Irina?" I echoed. Why had she picked now to come down? And why had there been no warning, none at all? "Are we going to meet them then?"

Edward shook his head. "No, because Irina ran off."

"Why would she come all this way, just to run back without saying hello?" I asked.

"I think she must have been angry to see Bella with Jacob - she doesn't like werewolves, remember? She hates them. Or maybe it was something else..." Edward shook his head. "We'll find out sooner or later."

"Where are you two going?" Esme was with Rosalie close behind her, stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Edward and I as we got to the front door and Edward opened it.

"What's the rush?" Rosalie added, eyeing us suspiciously. "You're eyes are golden, you can't possibly need to go hunting."

"We don't." Edward snapped at her. "Bella's out with Jacob and Renesmee, and she spotted Irina. Irina ran off, so Carlisle and I are going to try to go after her and talk to her, find out what is wrong."

Esme looked concerned. "Seeing Jacob must have been too much for her," She mumbled.

"She'll come around," I said and my wife gave a little smile, she wasn't convinced but she was trying her hardest not to show it.

I quickly kissed Esme's forehead before following Edward out of the house and together we raced through the forest. Edward was in front of me a little bit, so he could show me where to go. He was listening carefully, and I also focused on the sound and scents and sights around me, looking for anything that would tell me where Irina was and how long ago she had passed.

As we were almost there, I looked over my shoulder to see that two wolves were following us.

"Jacob could them." Edward informed me as I threw him a questioning glance. "He wants to make sure Renesmee is as safe as she can be."

I nodded and we continued running until we reached a small, snow covered clearing where Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were. Renesmee was standing beside Jacob, stroking his fur to calm him down, the wolf was glaring around at the surrounding wood, his tail low and his ears back flat against his head.

Bella moved forward to stand in front of us, I was beside Edward while the wolves were crouched behind us. "She was up on that ridge." She told us, gesturing to where she had seen Irina. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked...really upset. She growled at me."

"What?" Edward asked in anger. I was more shocked than anything else. The Irina I had known in the past had never growled at anyone, only threats, she had known Bella, never met her but she knew that Bella was part of my family now. What would cause Irina to growl at her? I had always thought Kate was the most temperamental of the sisters, not Irina.

I touched Edward's arm. "She's grieving." I reminded him. "I'll go after her." Irina should, hopefully, listen to me, if we found her.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said. His gaze met mine. He was clearly angry, and I didn't want him to lash out at Irina and cause a fight. We needed to find Irina, calm her down and then talk to her, sort everything out. But Edward wouldn't do that, I had faith in my son...

After a few seconds of debating this, I nodded and we raced off towards the ridge, the wolves right behind us while two more went with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee.

Edward ran off ahead, following a stale scent trail that belonged to Irina. "She went this way, towards the ocean. She should be just arriving at the coast now..."

The wolves ran past us, hearing what Edward had said and following the scent trail, and Edward and I followed them.

"Let me do the talking, son." I said to Edward.

He looked ready to argue, and then nodded. "Fine. If we catch up with her, that is."

As we neared the coast, the trees and the undergrowth thinned out and soon we were stood on the edge of the cliff, the strong wind hitting out faces. The wolves, as we approached, were pacing from side to side, growling and shaking their heads angrily.

"She's gone." Edward growled. "We were too late."

I looked down at the ocean, where at the bottom of the cliff, I could see where Irina had jumped from the cliff and into the water before swimming off. Where she was going was unknown right now, we would have to call Tanya or ask Alice when we got back to the house.

The wolves looked up at Edward and I, as if waiting for us to tell them what to do. I wasn't going to give them orders though, I wasn't there leader, so when I spoke I was speaking to only my son.

"Let's go home."


	156. They're coming - Esme

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

It was the sound of shattering glass that brought Rosalie and I downstairs, we had previously been upstairs packing what clothes we were going to take for the trip, before the sound of glass breaking alarmed us.

The rest of the family who were not in the living room, joined us and we all looked expectantly at Alice, who was stood in front of the pile of broken glass. She had dropped it.

"They're coming for us." She and Edward said at the same time, they both sounded scared. "All of them."

We all stayed silent, although I knew everyone was wondering what I was. Who was coming? Why? And why did Alice and Edward sound so scared of this news? It wouldn't be a close friend, that's for sure.

Alice let out a moan, closing her eyes and she whispered, "The Volturi."

My eyes widened. The Volturi where coming here? But why?

"All of them." Edward added in a growl.

"Why? How?" Alice asked herself, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"When?" Edward asked her.

"Why?" I whispered, wondering what could possibly course the Volturi to come here.

"When?" Jasper demanded.

Alice closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she and Edward answered at the same time. "Not long." Alice then spoke alone, Edward seemed too shock to be able to say more. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, taking a step forward.

I looked at my husband, wanting to just rush to him and have his arms wrapped around my tightly to reassure me that things would be fine, and I could tell Carlisle wanted that to, but we didn't both. I said, "They must have a reason. Maybe to see..." I trailed off. The Volturi must have known Bella was a newborn, right?

Alice shook her head. "This isn't about Bella. They're all coming - Aro, Caius, Marco, every member of the guard even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower." Jasper said in disbelief, and Carlisle nodded, looking just as shocked. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now." Edward muttered.

"But why?" Carlisle demanded. "We have done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring this down on us?"

Edward sighed. "There are so many of us. They must want to make sure that..."

"That doesn't answer the crucial question." Carlisle cut him off. "Why?"

No one spoke, we all glanced from Carlisle to Edward to Alice to Jasper, wondering who would be the first to speak.

It was Jasper who broke the silence. "Go back, Alice." He told his wife gently. "Look for the trigger. Search."

But Alice didn't, she shook her head. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be..." She was silent, and then her head jerked up. "She decided to go to them. Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide...It's as if they're waiting for her. ike their decision was already made and just waiting for her..."

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked Alice.

"There's no way. She's almost there."

Carlisle glanced at Edward, before asking, "What is she doing?"

Bella answered though, she looked and sounded thoughtful. "Think fo what she saw that afternoon. To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

I looked at Renesmee, understanding what Bella was getting at, and so did the rest of my family.

"An immortal child." Carlisle whispered.

"But she's wrong." Bella said. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason..."

Bella trailed off and we all took in her words, thinking carefully of what was happening.

Edward then whispered to Bella, "It's not the kind of crime they hold trail for, love. Aro's seen Irina's proof in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

Bella shook her head. "They won't wait for us to show them that."

"What can we do?" Bella demanded, and I was thinking the same thing. I saw Bella slowly look down at Renesmee, who was in her arms.

"We fight." Emmett answered in a calm voice.

"We cannot win." Jasper growled, shaking his head.

Emmett shrugged. "Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around. And I don't know that we can't win. There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

I looked at my son, trying to guess what he was going to say next.

Bella then growled. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!" She snapped.

"Chill, Bella. I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic though - do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our friends."

I looked at Carlisle, my husband's eyes were narrow. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey we'll let them decide. I'm not saying they have to fight us. If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight..." He then smiled.

I was surprised Emmett was suggesting this, suggesting a way out of fighting. "Yes." I said, agreeing with my son. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

Rosalie then spoke, "We'd need quite a show of witnesses."

I nodded, ignoring the sarcasm that filled my daughters voice. "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

"We'll have to ask them just right." Alice said. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper repeated in puzzlement.

Alice glanced at Renesmee before speaking. "Tanya's family." She said, not answering the question asked by her husband. "Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads - Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

Carlisle watched her, he seemed to be relieved that he wouldn't be asking his friends to join him in battle, but just to talk and help.

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked, although it seemed he was hoping for the answer to be a no.

"Maybe."

"The Amazons? Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna?" Carlisle asked moving forward a little bit.

Alice then shuddered when she saw something and she turned to look at Carlisle. "I can't see."

"What was that?" Edward whispered. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see." Alice repeated."We;ll have to split up and hurry - before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them. Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child. There is so much We have to hurry."

"Alice?" Edward asked. "That was too fast. I didn't understand. What was-"

Alice snapped, "I can't see! Jacob's almost here!"

At this news, Rosalie tossed her head back and groaned in annoyance. "I'll deal with-"

Alice quickly stopped her. "No, let him come. I'll see better away from Nessie too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go. Come on, Jasper, there's no time to waist."

I stared after them as Alice and Jasper as they left the room, and when they had gone I moved to finally stand beside my husband, touching his arm to let him know I was there. Carlisle turned his head to look at me and then took my hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.

I smiled at him, but inside my head was spinning, I was truly scared.

What were we going to do?


	157. They've left us - Carlisle

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" I asked Edward as we raced through the forest with the rest of our family. Alice hadn't come back, neither had Jasper, and we had all feared that the Volturi had taken them, so we were trying to find them now.

"I don't see how." Edward answered from where he was stood at my side. "But Aro knows he better than anyone else. Better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" Emmett asked from behind us.

"Maybe." Edward answered. "There's no scent but Alice and Jasper. Where are they going?"

We jumped over the river and then continued to look for them, following the scent trails they had left behind.

"Did you catch that scent?" Esme asked as she and Rosalie caught up with us. I glanced over at my wife, and saw she was pointing to the south-east.

"Keep to the main trail." Edward ordered. "We're almost at the Quileute border."

When we reached the border, we stopped and looked around first. Even though we seemed close with the wolves now, we didn't want to intrude on their territory without they permission and risk a fight with them too.

Then a shape came towards us, a human. It was Sam, and he was flanked by Paul and Jared, who were in their wolf forms.

"Sam?" Edward asked the man as he stopped in front of us. "What is this?"

Sam looked at me. "Right after Midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the ocean myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if our lives depended on it."

Sam held out one hand, a piece of paper being held between two fingers, the thin paper flapping in the wind. I took the piece of paper and then read the neat handwriting that belonged to my daughter, Alice.

Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbye or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you.

They had left us? I glanced at my wife. Esme was looking back at me, waiting for me to say something, to tell her what the note said. The news that Alice and Jasper had left us would just destroy her...

But she would have to know, I couldn't keep this from Esme. "Alice decided to leave us." I told everyone, but my eyes were on Esme. Her face fell.

"What?" Rosalie gasped, and I turned the paper round so everyone could read. I waited for them to read the note, looking at Esme, she looked more upset and in pain with each passing second.

Edward was looking at Sam, and answered a question Sam must have asked in his head. "Yes, things are that dangerous."

"Enough that you would abandon your family?" Sam asked.

Edward growled. "We don't know what she saw. Alice is neither unfeeling nor a just has more information than we do."

"We would not-" Sam began.

Edward cut him off. "You are bound different than we are. We each still have our free will."

Sam stiffened, but he didn't say anything.

"But," Edward said. "You should heed the warning. This is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."

Sam, surprisingly, smiled. "We don't run away,"

"Don't get your family slaughtered for pride." I warned him.

He looked at me, and his expression seemed to soften a little. "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee is as much a part of our family now as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her, and we cannot abandon him."

"You don't know her," Edward pointed out, and for a second I thought he meant Renesmee, but then I realized he was really talking about Alice.

"Do you?" Sam asked, and Edward hissed.

I placed one hand on Edward's shoulder in warning. "We have much to do son." I reminded him. "Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work."

Edward sighed, but then he nodded. The sound of my wife's tear-less sobbing made me want to go over to her and wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me, but now wasn't the time.

I turned back to the wolves and their leader. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam dipped his head. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let her through."

"You did the right thing." I said. "Alice is free to do whatever she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty."

We turned and headed home, I made sure I was close to Esme, in case she needed me, but suddenly her head snapped up and she seemed hopeful.

"There was another trail." She informed us, and gestured to where she had pointed out earlier, the south-east. "It was fresh."

Edward shook his head, he spoke gently to her as he said. "It has to be from earlier in the day. It was just Alice, without Jasper."

Esme nodded and fell silent. Edward and Bella decided to stay out a while longer, and the rest of us went back to the house.

"I can't believe she didn't say why she had left." Rosalie sighed as we walked back into the house.

I waited for Esme to walk in before wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close to me to kiss her head. She pressed herself against me, one hand on my chest and the other around my waist as she clung to me.

"She would have had a good reason." I said. "She and Jasper wouldn't leave us if it wasn't to help us."

Rosalie closed her eyes. "I just wish I knew where they were."

"Babe, it'll be alright, they'll come back to help us," Emmett told her. "Like Carlisle said, they wouldn't leave us without a good reason. They'll come back."

As he spoke, I felt Esme relax beside me.

"Right now we need to focus on what we have to do." Emmett finished.

I nodded in agreement. "We'll need to leave Forks to find out friends. It'll take a while to find them, and then convince them to come back here. If they come back, Edward and Bella will do the talking and show them Renesmee to prove to them. We will not force them though."

"Em and I will look for the nomads." Rosalie decided. "Carlisle, Esme, you should go find the other covens."

I dipped my head. "I'll call Tanya now, try to get them to come down here soon before we leave. Rose, can you book two plane tickets? Esme and I will leave for England soon - I want to stay to talk to Tanya and make sure at least some of our friends are coming - and when we leave we'll go to Siobhan's coven, and try to convince them, and then try to find Alistair before leaving to talk to Amun. Amun might be a little harder to convince than Siobhan, but hopefully he'll allow Edward and Bella to explain."

Rosalie went upstairs to book the tickets, and I went to the phone.

Tanya answered. "Hello?"

"Tanya, it's Carlisle." I told her. "Listen, I need to ask your coven for a favor, a huge favor, but you do not need to help us, because it's dangerous."

"Carlisle? What's wrong?"

"Irina, I guess you knew she had come to see us?"

"Yes, we convinced her at last. But we haven't heard from her in days. Where is she? Why hasn't she called? What did she say?"

"I never saw her, none of us did apart from Bella. She saw something she didn't like, and she went to the Volturi. They are coming for us. Now, we don't wish to fight them, we want to stop them and explain, but the only way of doing that is with witnesses. Of course, if it does turn into a fight, we will not ask our witnesses to fight. Now, I can't explain exactly what happened, you need to see it with your own eyes..."

"Carlisle, I get it. Of course we will listen to what you have to say and we'll look, we'll come in the morning."

"Thank you Tanya, and remember, if it comes to a fight, we won't ask anyone to fight with us."

"No, we will fight with you. We weren't there for you the first time, with the newborns, we will not leave you again. Don't try to talk me out of it, Carlisle. Kate and the others will just say the same as I am saying. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

Before I could tell her only Bella and Edward would be there to greet them, she hung up. I sighed and placed the phone down.

"They are coming?" Emmett asked hopefully and Esme looked up from where she had been staring at the floor.

I nodded. "Yes."

Emmett clapped his hands together. "Four down, more to go." He said before going upstairs to pass the news on to Rosalie.

I moved to stand in front of my wife and I cupped her face in my hands, titling it up slightly. "Esme," I whispered.

"I'm scared, Carlisle." She admitted. "I'm really scared, and I miss Alice and Jasper."

"Me too," I said. "I'm scared as well, and I miss our son and daughter, but right now we need to focus on trying to convince our friends to stand with us."

She bit her lower lip, and then nodded. "I know."

I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you." I told her. "And we'll get through this, together."

She smiled slightly. "I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly, breathing in her scent.


	158. Siobhan's Coven - Esme

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

After giving Bella and Edward a hug each, I followed my husband out of the house and to the car. The bags were already in the back, and we climbed into the car and Carlisle started the engine. Soon we were heading out of Forks on the way to Seattle, where we would catch a plane.

I looked at my husband. Carlisle seemed troubled. His expression mirrored one of someone who had just got given a present they didn't want or hated, and they were putting on a happy face, a mask, so the person who gave them the present didn't get hurt. Carlisle was hiding something from me; he was hiding what he really thought.

"Carlisle, tell me exactly what you are thinking." I said in a firm voice. I never really spoke in a firm tone when I was speaking to my husband.

He looked at me for a few seconds but then turned his attention back to the road. Thankfully though, he did answer my question. "I just can't stop worrying. If our friends agree to stand with us, there is still a risk of them fighting the Volturi and dying. They are innocent, they have done nothing wrong. Sending them to their deaths….it's just what my father did when I was human."

My eyes widened as I realized now why he was so reluctant to let his friends put themselves in danger. His father was responsible for many innocent people's deaths, Carlisle had never wanted to be like him, but know Carlisle had convinced himself that he was turning into his father.

"Carlisle, look at me and listen." I said, still in a firm voice. "If your friends agree to stand with us, than it is their decision, you cannot talk them out of it. If they wish to fight alongside us, then they won't change their minds. But you are missing the big picture - we don't even know if there will be a fight. There is a chance that we will be able to stop the Volturi, make them listen, prove our innocence and show them that Renesmee is not an immortal child, and then we would all be safe and get to live normal lives once again without fear. But we won't stand a chance of getting them to listen if we do not have witnesses to make them stop. We need our friends' help. For our family, for our granddaughter."

Carlisle sighed, but I saw his shoulders slump as he relaxed just a little bit, but it was enough to show me that he had listened to what I was saying. "I'm so glad I have you in my life," He whispered. "Because without you here with me right now, I wouldn't feel hope. I love you so much, Esme."

"I love you too Carlisle." I told him. "We're going to get through this. Together."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"This is where they lived the last time I visited." Carlisle said as we stood in front of an old barn that had long been abandoned by humans. Half of it was broken, and the other half was breaking. Dust covered the wood and inside I could see that the floor was littered with old straw and there were stacks of straw were piled up on the sides.

"Carlisle?" A female voice came from the inside of the barn and then the vampire stepped out of the shadows so we could see her. I recognized her instantly, and remembered her name as Siobhan. I had met her at mine and Carlisle's wedding.

Her red eyes widened with joy when she saw us. "It is you!" She cried as she walked forward. "And you brought your beautiful wife, Esme."

She gave us both tight hugs of welcome before stepping back. "Why, it's been so long since we last saw each other!"

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes, far too long." He agreed. His spirit seemed to have lifted slightly since our talk in the car, maybe it was due to the fact he was seeing his old friend again.

"Oh, let's go inside. We have lots to catch up on, it has been decades!"

Carlisle and I followed her inside the barn, where we all sat down on a stack of straw each. It would have been a very uncomfortable seat for a human. I looked around at the barn. Blanks of wood were missing from the walls, cobwebs hung everywhere, from every beam of the sealing and they covered every corner in a mess of silver thread, and I was sure that there were some mice around.

"Where are Maggie and Liam?" Carlisle asked Siobhan as he too looked around at the barn he had not seen in decades.

"They went out hunting, but they will be back soon. So, tell me, what has happened since the wedding?" Siobhan asked eagerly.

Carlisle answered her. "Well, we have more coven members. Our sons Jasper and Emmett. And our daughters Rosalie, Alice and Bella." I realized he didn't tell her exactly how many there were of us now, because we weren't meant to tell them about Renesmee until they got to Forks and Bella and Edward explained to them. "Alice and Jasper are married, Emmett and Rosalie are married, and Bella married our son Edward when she became a vampire. They married nearly a year ago now, and Bella became a vampire when they got back from their honeymoon."

Siobhan raised one eyebrow. "She was with Edward before she became a vampire?"

Carlisle nodded. "Long before, they dated for a long time before she became a vampire. Ever since she met Edward she wanted to become a vampire, so after they came back to from the honeymoon, she, as promised, got turned into a vampire."

"Wow, so your coven is very large now. It's strange to think about that, because the last time we met it was just you, your wife and Edward."

Carlisle gave her a little smile. "Yes, none of us where expecting our coven to grow so much."

Then two shadows fell over the floor from the doorway, one much taller than the other. I turned to see Liam and Maggie walking towards us.

"Carlisle," Liam dipped his head to Carlisle and then to me. "Esme,"

"Hello Liam," Carlisle said and I gave Liam a little smile in greeting.

"So, why are you here?" Liam demanded as he moved to stand beside Siobhan. Maggie stood beside him, watching Carlisle and I carefully.

Carlisle then explained that why we were here, leaving out the main part, not telling them about Renesmee, and when he finished speaking, the three vampires stayed silent for a few more minutes until little Maggie spoke.

"The danger they speak of is true." She told Liam and Siobhan.

Siobhan stood up. "We won't let you face it alone." She told Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head. "Before you make any final decisions, you need to go to Forks, where Edward and Bella will explain exactly what happened."

"There is more?" Liam demanded in a growl.

Carlisle nodded. "More than we have no time to explain right now."

Siobhan looked thoughtful, and then she nodded. "Fine, we will journey to Forks where we will find out what happened. Will you be coming with us?"

"No, we need to find others to help us. We'll look for Alistair, my old friend, but first we'll head for Amun's coven."

Liam scoffed. "Good luck convincing Amun to leave his home to journey to America. He never leaves his home, only to hunt, and he's very stubborn."

Siobhan placed one hand on her mates shoulder. "But he won't disagree with Benjamin. If Benjamin wants to help, Amun will have no choice but to follow, even if he is the leader."

I glanced at Carlisle, but he was looking at his old friend.

"Thank you," He said. "We'll see you when we get back to Forks."

With that, Carlisle took my hand in his and led me out of the barn, leaving Siobhan and her coven to discuss.


	159. Amun's Coven

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

We walked inside the temple, looking around. I had never been inside Amun's home, not in all the decades I had known him, so this was a first glance at the inside for both Esme and I.

I knew convincing Amun to put himself in danger and help us would be hard, but I had hope. Benjamin, as Siobhan had said, was really the one we had to convince.

Amum came to greet us, with Kebi behind him. He knew that the reason for our visit was not a happy one, because no one visited him. As soon as he heard that the Volturi were involved in the threat we faced, he turned and walked off with Kebi close behind. I glanced at Esme and we followed them.

"Amun, please." I begged my friend.

He stopped and looked at me. "I can't help you Carlisle."

I touched his arm. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent."

"You must go." He said firmly.

I sighed but nodded. This was his house, his rules.

Then the water which had been in a large pool in a dip in the ground, rose to stand up to the top of an arch, forming a waterfall. I looked at the water and then at the other side of the temple, where a young male vampire was stood with his hands pointing at the water, his face turned to us to show he was grinning. Behind him stood a slim vampire, she had long black hair like Kebi, but she was also smiling.

"I'd like to hear about it." Benjamin told us, and I saw Amun and Kebi exchange a glance with each other. "I never get to meet any of Amun's friends. He likes to keep me hidden."

"Can't imagine why," I said, and Benjamin chuckled.

Now that he had our attention, Benjamin lowered his hands so they were pointing at the hole in the flooring where the water had first been. The fountain fell down back into the hole, some water splashing up the sides and I quickly moved Esme away from it. It soaked our shoes, but Esme was smiling and so was I, and we walked around the pool of water to where Benjamin and his mate, Tia, were stood.

"I'd like to hear about it." Benjamin said, and I saw Amun and Kebi exchange a glance with each other. "I never get to meet any of Amun's friends. He likes to keep me hidden."

"I can't image why," I said, and Benjamin chuckled.

Now that he had our attention, Benjamin slowly lowered his hands to point them at the empty, large bowl-shaped dip in the ground. The fountain water slid down and back into the bowl. Splashes of water ran over the sides and I quickly moved Esme back so she wouldn't get soaked by the water. She laughed lightly. The water was soaking our shoes, and we quickly moved to go around the pool of water to where Benjamin and Tia were.

Once the greetings had been said, Benjamin asked me to explain what was happening, so I told him, leaving out anything that had to do with Renesmee. We were worried that if we told our friends about them before they got to Forks; they would think Renesmee was an immortal child and we were just lying to protect her, so they wouldn't help us.

Benjamin, I guessed, was an adventurer. His eyes glowed as he heard about the threat from the Volturi, and his smile widened.

When I had finished speaking, Benjamin did not speak to me, but instead he turned to Amun. "I will stand with Carlisle and his coven." He decided.

Amun looked shocked and angry at Benjamin's decision. "Benjamin, it's too dangerous! Think of the risk you are putting yourself in just by standing with them. The Volturi-"

Benjamin cut him off. "This is not about me. This is about justice and what is right, and I believe that the Volturi are wrong. The Cullen's would never do anything to anger the Volturi, they are innocent. Now, Amun, you can choose to stay here, or stand with your friends. I thought you said Carlisle was a good friend of yours, will you leave him when he needs help the most?"

Amun's jaw locked, and he didn't say anything. Kebi looked as if she wanted to speak, but she kept her mouth shut with nervous glances at her mate.

"I'm going with Benjamin." Tia announced. "I may not know the Cullen's well, but I know you do not abandon your friends."

Amun looked at me and gave a slight nod of his head. "Very well, we will go to where you live, the small town named Forks. But do not expect a final decision from us, not until we know everything of what is happening, know all the facts."

I nodded. "I do not expect anything else."

Amun looked at Kebi. "We'll go this evening, once we have fed." Kebi nodded her head.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. Goodbye Esme." Benjamin said to us in a friendly tone.

Esme gave him a little smile.

"Goodbye Benjamin, Tia, Amun, Kebi." I nodded to each vampire before I took my wife's hand and we left the temple, allowing Amun and his coven to decide where they would hunt and when they would leave.

"Well," Esme said as we headed towards the car. "That went…differently than I had expected."

"I know,"

"When you told me before that Benjamin was special to Amun, and that Amun would never let him go off without him close by, I thought at first that Amun and Benjamin shared a father and son like bond, but I know now that they don't."

I nodded. "Amun wants to keep Benjamin's gift away from the Volturi's knowledge, so Aro doesn't come looking for Benjamin."

Esme looked up at the sky. "It's so sunny here, when do they hunt?"

"At night, or in the late evening." I replied. "They are as careful as us in the sunlight."

We got into the car and started to drive away from the temple. Getting out of the crowded city was hard, with all the traffic, and time wasn't exactly our friend right now.

"Where are we going now?" Esme asked.

"To France," I had decided that we would go to France while we had waited for Amun to come out of the temple to greet us all those minutes ago.

Esme sounded confused. "France?"

"Do you remember Henri and Yvette? My friends who came to our wedding?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes, I remember."

"Well, we'll go ask them before searching for Alistair. We'll have to be quick when talking to Henri and Yvette though, because finding and convincing Alistair will take more time than it did to convince Amun."

Esme looked determined when she said, "We'll convince them."

"I hope so,"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It took us two days to get to France, but when I went to the place where I had last seen Yvette and Henri, it was empty.

"Do you think they went hunting?" Esme asked as she looked around at the cave. "Or moved?"

"They aren't like us, there is no reason for them to move, besides Yvette was never really a fan of moving." I said. "And their scent is stale, they haven't been here in at least four days."

"Well, we shouldn't stay here much longer, Carlisle." Esme said. "We need to find your friend, Alistair."

I nodded. "You're right. I'm sure that if Yvette and Henri hear of the danger we are in, they will come to us."

Even though I said this with determination, I couldn't help wonder if Henri and Yvette had heard the news and vanished before we came to ask for their help.

No, they were my close friends, they wouldn't leave me and my family in so much danger, would they?


	160. Back in Forks - Carlisle

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

Alistair had not been easy to convince, and he was still grumbling about how much danger he was now in and for how long the Volturi would want to kill him for, when I pulled the car up outside our house in Forks. Esme looked pleased to be back, and her smile grew as she saw Edward and Bella coming towards us to greet us. We got out of the car, Alistair stayed in the back.

"How many came?" I asked Edward.

"Eighteen," He replied. "You have some good friends, Carlisle."

Esme looked at Bella. "And Alice?"

Bella shook her head and Esme hugged her tightly. I could see my wife still missed Alice and Jasper, and I wished there was something I could do to ease her pain. It reminded me too much of when Edward left, when Esme was distraught for many days, weeks even.

Alistair finally got out of the car. "Well we'll all be on Aro's list now." He commented.

I chuckled and beckoned him over. "Alistair come meet everyone. Centuries on the run, that's what you've brought me, some friend Carlisle.

But he stayed where he was. "I already told you if it comes to a fight I won't stand against the Volturi."

"It won't come to a fight." I told him again.

"I'll be in the attic," He said before jumping into the air, landing on the roof of the house and, with one final glance over his shoulder at us, he walked out of sight.

Esme turned to Bella, who looked confused. "He's not a people person." She explained to Bella.

"Tanya and her coven are inside, Carlisle." Edward told us. "I'm sure Eleazar and Tanya would like to speak with you."

I nodded and we all went inside. Eleazar was the first to greet us, and the two of us talked in the hallway.

"I've noticed that there are a lot of powerful vampires here." Eleazar commented. "Kate, Edward, Benjamin, Maggie, all have gifts that Aro would love to add to his collection."

"Yes, but gifts he will never have." I said, and Eleazar smiled.

But then he sighed. "We are sorry for what happened, with Irina. None of this would have happened if she hadn't gone to the Volturi, I still can't believe she did what she did."

"She was grieving." Esme said from where she was beside me. "It wasn't entirely her fault, Aro has wanted a reason to fight us for a long time now."

"Yes, but you are our family, Irina still shouldn't have done that." Eleazar said, and Carmen, who was stood behind him, nodded in agreement.

Before I could say anything else, Tanya and Kate appeared.

"Esme!" Tanya cried, hugging Esme in greeting. Kate also gave Esme a quick hug, she made sure her powers were turned off before she hugged my wife, thankfully.

"It's so great to see you both again." Esme said warmly to them.

"It's good to see you as well," Tanya smiled. "Your granddaughter has us under her charm, Carmen's the worst."

Esme's smile widened. "Yes, Renesmee has that affect on everyone."

I shook hands with Kate and Tanya. "Tanya, Kate, are the others all there?"

Kate nodded. "The Irish and Egyptian are, along with a few nomads, but Amun and Kebi just left to go hunting."

I smiled. "Amun isn't fond of hanging out with so many vampires at once. I'll talk to him when he gets back, I haven't seen him in so long. I'm surprised he came at all."

"And I won't be surprised if Amun wants to leave before its time." Tanya muttered. "Have you heard anything from the others of your family?"

I dipped my head. "Rosalie called us a few hours ago. She said that she and Emmett should be returning home in a few more days, they're just rounding up the last of our friends. They've tried to get in contact with as many as they can, but some were very difficult and some are still hidden. I should have known all of them wouldn't come, they are very secretive or have simply moved since the last time I saw or spoke to them. We haven't had one word from Alice or Jasper though..."

"I'm going back inside," Kate decided.

"Me too," Carmen nodded and they went back to the living room.

Eleazar watched them go before he turned back to us. "I thought you were bringing the nomad with you?" He asked.

"We did, but he's up in the attic now. He didn't want to say hello to anyone." I informed him. "We also went to see Henri and Yvette." Eleazar had met them at the wedding, so I knew he knew who I was talking about.

"Where are they? Are they coming to help?" Eleazar asked.

I shook my head. "No, they weren't there. They had left many days before we found their den."

Eleazar sighed. "Shame, I hear Yvette is quite the fighter, and young Henri as well."

I nodded in agreement. I could feel Esme's arm brushing against mine. What I wanted right now was some time alone with my wife to talk about things, but I knew I had to talk to the other visitors, the ones I had not sent, the nomads mostly. I could smell Garrett, and I did want to talk to him again.

Eleazar and Tanya left, and Esme and I went to the living room, where we talked to the different vampires who had all come to help us.

For the first time, as I looked at the number of friends who had come to help, I felt as if the chance of us surviving the meeting with the Volturi was quite a big chance.


	161. Final Decisions - Esme

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

My gaze moved to each vampire, one at a time, as I tried to read their expression.

Tanya, Carmen, Kate and Eleazar where by the couches, all looking at Carlisle and Edward. I knew they would stand with us no matter what.

Benjamin and Tia were smiling, whereas Amun and Kebi, who were stood by the window, did not show what they were feeling. They just stood there, like they were made out of ice.

Siobhan, Maggie and Liam were all sat together, they too were glancing from Edward to Carlisle, as if guessing which one would speak first.

The nomads were all stood separate from each other, apart from Peter and Charlotte, who stood side by side. They were the most complicated to understand. They did not have any leader to follow, they could decide when they wanted to leave, but none of them did. They barely knew us, they weren't close friends with Carlisle, only Peter and Charlotte really knew us well, but Mary, Randall and Garrett all seemed eager to stand with us, maybe it was because they wanted a chance to fight the Volturi.

Two vampires who definitely were looking forward to maybe having a chance to fight the Volturi, where the two Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir. They had not been invited, but they had come as soon as they heard the news, both eager to challenge the Volturi as they had been waiting a very long time for it.

Jacob, the only werewolf here, looked a little uncomfortable with being in a room with so many vampires who had red eyes, and he was stood beside Bella, who was just looking at Edward.

I was sat beside Rosalie, who was deep in thought, Emmett stood on her other side with his arms crossed across his chest.

Renesmee was upstairs sleeping in Rosalie's bed. Bella didn't want to go back to the cottage with her and miss the meeting, but she also didn't want to send Renesmee back alone, so Rosalie had offered Renesmee to sleep in her bed until the meeting was over.

We had only just found out that Aro, like us, had been gathering witnesses.

It was Eleazar who spoke first though. "When Aro wants someone from a coven, it isn't long before evidence turns up proving that coven has committed some crime."

"So he's done this before?" Bella asked.

"It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern." Eleazar answered.

"Apparently he always spares on person who's thoughts he claims are repentant." Carlisle added.

"This person always has an ability." Eleazar said. "They're always given a place in the guard."

"This is all about Alice." Edward decided. "He has no one like her."

"Which is why she left." Bella finished.

Emmett sounded confused when he asked, "Why does he need witnesses?"

Alistair stepped forward. "To spread the word that justice has been served." He said. "After he slaughters an entire coven."

Amun nodded to Kebi and the two of them walked to stand in front of Benjamin and Tia. "Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving." Amun told them.

"And where will you go?" Edward demanded, making Amun face him. "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them for going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina, or Kate, or anyone else with a gift, anyone they want. They're goal isn't punishment it's power. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family, and for yours. And for the way you want to live."

Again my eyes moved to each vampire, seeing their expressions and trying to guess if they would stay, or if they would go.

Everyone glanced at one another, as if daring each other to speak first.

Jacob was the first. "The packs will fight." He declared. "We've never been afraid of vampires."

Tanya got up. "We will fight."

"This won't be the first time I've fought a kings rule." Garrett also agreed to fight.

"We'll join you," Benjamin told Carlisle, receiving a glance from Amun as he spoke.

"No," Amun said firmly.

Benjamin met his gaze, and he reminded me so much of Carlisle when he stayed calm and said coolly, "I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

"We will stand with you." Zafrina announced.

Siobhan stood up and nodded. "So will we."

Charlotte gave a slight nod of her head to Edward, and Peter did the same.

Randall and Mary also nodded.

Vladimir smiled. "It won't take much..." He commented to Stefan, who smiled as well.

Edward looked at them. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He said.

Alistair leaned forward and said to Carlisle, "We'll see." He turn turned and left the room, with everyone looking at him as they passed.]

I sat back, resting my back against the wall and I sighed, relaxing as I realized that everyone was going to stand with us. Rosalie patted my hand and smiled at me when I looked at her.

I looked at Carlisle, who was now by the window, his back to all of us. Slowly, one at a time, even coven or nomad left the room, I noticed Garrett followed Kate out. I went over to my husband, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "I won't ask them to fight," He warned. "If it comes to a fight...I won't ask them to fight with us."

"You know most of them won't listen anyone, they all seem ready." I said, although I didn't like the idea of our friends dying with us.

"Esme, if it comes to a fight..."

My eyes widened. "Don't." I said firmly. "Don't you dare as me to run away. Because if it comes to a fight, I am staying with you. If I run, I'll always be running anyway, because the Volturi will hunt me down."

"I would make sure there weren't many left to do that."

"Either way, I'm not leaving you. We're married Carlisle, your my husband, my mate, I'm not leaving you. We'll stand together, fight together - and if it comes to this, we'll die together."

"I just don't want to leave you." He whispered.

"You won't. We'll get through this." I said, and he turned around slowly to face me. "Carlisle, we've gotten through so much together, our family has gone through so much, we are all bonded and strong, we will get through this."

He cupped my face in his hands. "So beautiful..." He whispered. "I love you Esme.

"I love you too Carlisle." I whispered back. "Now, cut this stupid worrying out and kiss me."

He smiled. "Happily." He said before leaning down and kissing me.

This kiss was different from our normal, soft and gentle kisses. There was so much passion and heat, his lips crashed against mine and he held me tightly. I smiled and kissed him back with just as much passion.

We'd always be together, no matter what happened. I wasn't going to let the Volturi take him away from me.


	162. Forever and Always - Carlisle

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

Edward and I were stood side by side in the middle of the forest, looking at where our friends and family were gathered around the burning fire listening to Vladimir and Stefen tell them the reason behind their hatred of the Volturi and their eagerness to fight them. Edward kept glancing at the tent where Bella and Renesmee were.

"All these people have put themselves in danger, because I fell in love with a human." Edward was saying.

I hated hearing him blaming himself for this mess. "You found your mate." I told him. "You deserve to be happy."

"But at what cost?" He asked, his eyes looking at everyone in the circle around the fire.

"Everyone here has something to fight for." I said. "I certainly do." I looked at Esme as I spoke. She caught me staring and gave me a warm, sweet smile and I was sure that she had heard me.

Edward was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Carlisle, I never thanked you for this extraordinary life."

I smiled. In all the years he had been a vampire, Edward had never told me he was thankful that he had been turned into a vampire. I patted him on the back. "You should go say goodnight to your daughter."

Edward nodded and crossed over the snow towards the tent. I went over to the others, standing behind Esme and placing my hands on her shoulders. She held onto one of them with her own hand, looking over her shoulder at me and smiling.

Garrett, after the Romanians had finished their story, started to tell the others what his life had been like, Kate was beaming proudly as she sat beside him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I whispered into my wife's ear and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled. "Yes," She said. "Of course."

I led her away from the others, who were too busy listening to Garrett's story to really notice we were leaving, and Esme and I headed into the forest, hand in hand.

"Tomorrow," I told her.

She sighed. "Must we talk about it?"

I nodded. "Yes, we have to, because we cannot ignore it. It will happen, all we can do is get it over with. But we have to discuss it. Edward and I, we decided where we would all stand. I'll be in the front row, I want you behind me."

She stopped, causing me to stop as well, and I looked at her.

"Esme?" I asked.

She had her eyes closed and she was shaking her head. When she opened her eyes and looked up at me, she looked like if she could, she would be about to cry.

"No." She whispered. "I want to stand beside you, Carlisle."

I sighed, moving towards her slowly. "Esme, darling, I love you too much to allow you to be in so much danger. If things turn into a fight, you'll have more of a chance of running while the front line hold them off as best and long they can..."

I trailed off when I realized that if it was a fight, not even those who ran would be safe. They would be hunted, forever in danger. And if I died, Esme would be alone. She said she wouldn't continue living if I was gone. The thought of her, my Esme, not wanting to live anymore killed me.

"But," She argued. "I wouldn't run. You know that. I would stand with you. You're my husband, and we would fight together, like we did in the newborn battle. I'd never leave you, if we have to, we'll die together. But that is if it comes to a fight. If. We are always worrying about the 'ifs' and we never try to focus on the good chances we have..."

"Please." I begged her. "Stay behind me. I want you as far away from the Volturi as you can be. Please love. It would help me relax a lot more if I knew you were safer."

She glared at me. She so rarely glared, only when she was angry, and I hated it when she glared because it felt like her eyes were burning holes through my skin.

"Carlisle Cullen, do you think I'll be relaxed? Do you really think I could stand and be relaxed when you are in the front line and are in the most danger? And what about when Aro wants to talk to you. He would want to do it face to face, and he'd want to stay with his army, not near yours."

"Aro is an old friend of mine," I said. "He wouldn't wish me harm."

"He thinks you broke the law and that you are trying to overpower him. You're no longer his friend. He'll kill you without having to stop to think first." Esme said firmly.

"Please." I begged her in a whisper, cupping her face in my hands. "Please my love."

She looked up at me, the fire and anger in her eyes fading as she calmed down. "I will not stand behind you forever, if I can, I will move to your side, if it is safe, if that's what you want."

I nodded. "Yes." I whispered.

She looked up. "I love you, Carlisle." She said, resting her palm lightly against my cheek. "So much."

"I love you too." I said before kissing her passionately. "Forever and always."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

We moved silently through the trees, heading towards the snowy clearing, the one where we had played baseball together when Bella was human, before the thing with James had started.

Esme was beside me, holding my hand, and Edward and Bella were on my other side, Jacob padding beside Bella in his wolf form with Renesmee on his back.

"Can I tell you something?" Esme asked me, looking at me.

I nodded. "You can tell me anything, you know that." I told her warmly.

"I've told you I love you so many times in the years we have been married, but I have never loved you more, than I love you right now." She told me. "Here you are about to face more danger than you have ever been, yet you do not share your feelings with anyone because you don't want to worry them even more. It's so brave and I admire you so much."

"Well, can I tell you something?" I asked her. "I am scared,"

"I know." She smiled up at me. "I've been married for you for more than eighty years, Carlisle, I know you pretty well."

I smiled at her. "I should hope so."

We left the shelter of the forest and our large group headed half way between the forest and the middle of the clearing. Esme was still with me, our hands locked, but the others were starting to get into positions.

Esme then turned to me, stood up on her tip-toes, placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled my lips down to meet hers in a passionately kiss. I groaned and kissed her back, breathing in her scent and just thinking about her.

When we broke apart, she smiled again at me, her breath-taking dazzling smile and then turned and walked so she was standing behind me, beside Carmen. I smiled back at her before turning my attention to the forest in front of me.

A few seconds later, the Volturi and their witnesses came into view.


	163. Showdown - Carlisle

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

I looked back at Esme, who was stood with Carmen. Carmen gave me a nod of reassurance.

And then my eyes were on the forest before us to where the black cloaks were appearing. The Volturi walked through the snow gracefully, they were in no rush, and they stopped a few meters away from us, keeping their distance in a way, and came to a complete stand-still.

"Edward?" I asked in a low voice.

Edward was watching the Volturi with careful.

"They don't know how to proceed," Edward said. "They're weighing options, choosing key targets: me - of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize - Zafrina and Senna in particular - and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them. "

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously.

"They don't count their witnesses, " Edward murmured. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience. "

"Should I speak?" I asked him.

Edward hesitated, glanced at the Volturi, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

I nodded and started walking forward, stopping after ten feet. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." I said to the darkest cloak.

Aro then stepped forward and walked forwards with a figure close behind him. It was Renata, his body guard. The Volturi guard and witnesses startled to bristle, but Aro looked at them and shook his head. "Peace," He said before walking forwards just a few more steps. His head titled to one side. He then spoke to me, "Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." Aro accused.

I shook my head. "You have but to touch my hand to know that that was never my intent." I extended my hand to Aro, hoping he would see that I had nothing to hide. He looked at my hand, but did not shake it straight away.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Aro asked with a frown.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for." I told him.

Aro snorted. "Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

Did he really think I would thank him and leave? Leave my mate, my children, my grandchild, the wolves and my friends to die? Aro didn't know me as well as I had thought.

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." I requested.

Caius moved to Aro's side. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle, " Caius hissed."How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?" Caius pressed.

"The law is not broken. If you would listen-" I began.

Caius cut me off.

"We see the child, Carlisle, " Caius snarled, "Do not treat us as fools. "

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-"

Caius cut me off for a second time. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just like you have brought." I answered, and when I gestured to his witnesses that stood behind him, most of them bristled. I then gestured to my friends behind me. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks. "

"Artifice!" Caius snapped instantly, his eyes burning with pure anger and hatred. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

Caius turned around and pointed. "You! Come!" He snapped his fingers. Irina was pushed forward by one of the guard. She stumbled, regained her balance, and then walked over to Caius, shooting anxious glances at her sisters who were stood close behind me, and she looked terrified.

Drawing closer to her, Caius slapped her, the sound echoing throughout the clearing. I didn't need to turn around to see the look of horror and rage that would be on Tanya's and Kate's faces.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius demanded, pointing a claw like finger at Renesmee.

Irina glanced at Renesmee and then swallowed as she looked back at Caius. "I...I'm not sure." She stammered.

"What do you mean?" The white-haired ancient demanded.

"She's not the same, but I think she's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"

Caius interupted her with a loud hiss and looked ready to slap her face again.

Thankfully Aro moved to put a hand on Caius's shoulder and told his brother to calm down, Caius listened but continued to glare angrily. When Caius spoke again, and he wasn't angry. He was more suspicious. "And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious. "

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," I said.

Aro shook his head. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach," I reassured him.

Edward was called out. My son slowly walked past me with a confident expression on his face, and I could tell that by now, Esme was panicking. I wished I could run to her, but I couldn't. I couldn't hold her or kiss her, I could only stand here.

We all stayed silent as Aro touched Edward's hands and started to look through his thoughs.

I heard Bella growl. "Easy Bella," Zafrina warned.

Aro then straightened, letting go of Edward's hands, his eyes widening.

"You see?" Edward asked him.

"Yes I see indeed." Aro said his voice filled with amazement and fascination. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend, " He continued. "Much more than I expected." He was silent for a minute. "Can I meet her?"

My eyes widened at first, and then I remembered how Aro had always been interested in new things he had never heard of, especially vampires and their gifts. But could he be trusted?

"I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!" Aro added with a smile.

"What is this about?" Caius hissed at him.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." Aro told him.

Caius gave a hiss.

"Peace, brother." Aro cautioned before asking Edward, "Will you introduce me to your daughter?"

Edward heistated, he looked relucant, and then he nodded.

"Bella," He called to his mate. "Bring Renesmee...and a few friends." He wasn't willing for his wife and daughter to come out to the middle of the clearing unprotected and he must have known who she would choose to come with him.

Bella looked around. "Jacob? Emmett?" She asked. Jacob and Emmett accepted and the three of them came over with Renesmee.

"May I meet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asked politely.

I watched as Aro touched Renesmee soft skin. "But she's exquisite." Aro commented, amazed again. "So like you and Edward. Hello Renesmee."

"Hello, Aro." Renesmee said, Caius stiffened.

"What is it?" Caius asked with a voice filled with disgust.

"Half immortal, half mortal." Aro announced, speaking to both Caius and the rest of the guard. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human," He pointed at Bella.

Caius half-hissed, "Impossible."

"Do you think they've fooled me then, brother?" Aro asked. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" he carried on, making Caius scowl. "Calmly and carefully, brother, " Aro cautioned, looking down at Renesmee in wonder. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities. "

I watched as Renesmee leaned forward and placed one hand on Aro's cheek. Jacob gave a warning growl to Caius as the ancient leaned closer.

"Brilliant, " Aro whispered.

"Please?" Renesmee asked him.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee. " Aro said.

Maggie hissed and I narrowed my eyes. Aro had been lying.

"I wonder, " Aro said thoughtfully but he didn't finish the sentence.

"It doesn't work that way, " Edward said harshly.

"Just an errant thought, " Aro said and then looked at the wolves.

"They don't belong to us, Aro." Edward explained. "They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be,"

Jacob gave a low growl.

"They seem quite attached to you, though, " Aro said. "And your young mate and your... Family. Loyal. "

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle. " Edward's voice rung with sarcasm and Aro laughed.

"Just an errant thought, " Aro repeated himself. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires. "

Edward winced. "I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro. "

Jacob whined slightly.

"He's intrigued with the idea of... Guard dogs, " Edward murmured back.

"I suppose that answers that question, " Aro laughed. again. I had never heard him laugh so much before in this kind of situation. "This lot has picked its side."

Edward hissed.

"So much to discuss, " Aro said, his tone business-like. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers. "

Aro turned and headed back to his witnesses and guard with his guard and Caius close behind him, Caius shooting glares at us over his shoulder. I glanced at Edward and we led the others back to our friends and family. Tanya smiled at me when I stood beside him.

"What do you think will happen?" She asked, and I knew she was asking about Irina.

I sighed. "I don't know, Tanya."

She looked disappointed with that answer, and then put on a brave face and looked in front of her.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were in deep conversation.

Caius began arguing, but I hadn't expected anything else from him. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?"

"Because it's all true, " Aro told him in a calm voice. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins. "

Caius shook his head."The werewolves, " he murmured at last.

"Ah, brother... , " Aro said.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded, furious.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day, " Edward pointed out. He was pointing to Jacob. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world. "

"You breed mutants here, " Caius spat.

Edward suddenly became very angry. "They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me. "

Aro confirmed that Edward was speaking the truth, causing Caius just became more furious.

"They know our secret, " he snarled.

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere. "

"I want to talk to the informant, " Caius announced.

Irina looked terrified as she walked towards him.

"So the Cullens sided with the shape-shifters against our own kind-against the friend of a friend, even, " Caius summarized.

Irina looked at the werewolves. "That's how I saw it." She said, her shoulders slumming.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters-and the Cullens for supporting their actions-now would be the time." Caius smiled a cruel smile that reminded me a lot of Jane. .

Irina raised her head and shook it. "No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here."

Then everything happened very quickly.

Caius beckoned two of the guards forward, the two guards held Irina down while Caius ripped her head off and then there were flames. The smoke came to my nose, but what horrified me the most was that it was Irina's body in the flames.

"Stop them!" Edward shouted suddenly.

Kate and Tanya were launching themselves forward at Caius in rage. It was what Caius had wanted, a reaction.

I sprang at Tanya, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her back. She tried to fight her way free, but I kept a strong grip around her. I heard screams as Rosalie tried to stop Kate and then a loud thud as Emmett was thrown back. Then Garrett was on top of Kate, holding her even though he was getting shocked. She then remembered it was him and stopped. He didn't let her go. Zafrina blinded them and they hissed for their sight.

"Tanya, Kate." I said to them."Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you are doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Tanya leaned against me and I knew she wanted some reassurance.

"Right now, we need to focus on showing them that we are innocnet. Irina didn't want you to die as well. She'll be watching over you, but you must focus on what is happening now." I told her.

She nodded and I let go of her. Garrett did the same for Kate.

Aro was watching us. He then smiled.

The Volturi guard had crouched down, ready for a fight. I looked at each one, trying to guess who would be the first to spring, but they were waiting for orders, a command, before they started towards us.

Aro put his hand on Caius's shoulder. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps we should return to the matter and hand?" He turned to me. "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know."

I didn't even say anything before Aro was across the clearing and turned to Amun and Kebi. "Ah Amun, my southern neighbour!" Aro greeted him. "It's been so long since you last visited me."

"Time means litter;I never notice its passing." Amun said, no not of warmth or friendliness in his voice like you would have expected for a man to speak to his old friend with.

Aro nodded, agreeing. "So true. But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun said nothing.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have the others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come and see me again."

Amun's voice was emotionless as he said, "Of course."

"Oh well, we're all together now!" Aro reminded him "It's it lovely?"

Amun just nodded.

"But the reason for your presence here it not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness?"

Amun told Aro what had happened, and a few more witnesses did. Amun and Kebi had fled after Amun had finished speaking, but Benjamin and Tia had remained. Benjamin gave me a small dip of his head to tell me he was going to stay till the end.

"Nomad," Aro said, inviting Garrett forward.

Garrett raised his chin and started to speak, addressing the Volturi guard and their witnesses as well as Aro and the other ancients. "I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer unnecessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is. I came to witness something else. You." He said, one finger pointing to the Volturi. "Tow of you I know - Makenna, Charles - and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now. These ancients ones did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose - to destroy this family here." He gestured to Tanya and myself. "The Voltui came to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look as this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are different to understand,it's true. But the ancients look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power."

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family - I saw family and not coven. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in reutnr have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic family binding - that which makes them possible at all - is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we saw in the great southern covens that grew and diminished quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought of domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

Garrett continued talking. "Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses-" He then pointed at Liam and his mate. "agreed to give evidence to slow the Volturi adcance with their presence so that Carlisle would get a chance to present his case. Some of us wondered if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied whn the dang turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice? We have the answer to all these questions. We hard it in Aro's lying words - we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain - and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters quest for domination. So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someones will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live? I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will."

"So come I say! Let's hear no more lying nationalizations. We honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the Volturi ancients.

Garrett turned back to the witnesses again, Caius glaring at him. "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed, but then again maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though - if we fall, so do you."

With that, he turned and went to stand beside Kate again.

Aro smiled. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Garrett snorted. "Revolutionary? Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to carry you master, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett." Aro cautioned. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot I see."

Garrett glared back at him in reply.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends, what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for domination?"

There was silence for a moment, until a woman with black hair asked, "Are those our only choices? Agree with you, or fight against you?" She exchanged a glance with the blonde-haired male at her side but he didn't speak.

"Of course not, most charming Makenna." Aro said. "You may go in peace, of course, like Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna shook her head "We didn't come here to fight," She said, then paused. "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel." Her mate growled lowly. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not."

"Do not fear us, friend Charles." Aro said. "No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says."

Makenna spoke. "That is our witness. We will leave now." They backed away slowly and then disappeared into the forest.

I could hear the sound of crunching snow as someone came forward and then Esme was at my side. She held my hand and squeezed it slightly.

I smiled at her, glancing down at our hands, and then back at her beautiful face. "I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," She said before reaching up and kissing me. When she broke our lips apart, she gave me a beautiful smile. "Forever and always."


	164. Safe - Esme

**And now we are at the start of Bella's life as a vampire! Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly, taking everyone by surprise.

My head snapped up at the name of my daughter. Alice? She was here?

"Alice, " I whispered in shock

Then I heard footsteps. Four vampires were heading towards us from the forest. Alice Jasper and two more I did not know. When they passed, I touched Alice's arm and she glanced at me, smiled before she continued to walk on towards the Volturi.

Jasper and the others followed her.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks, " Edward said to Aro. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Caius snarled. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Aro raised one finger to silence his brother, his eyes glued to Alice's face. Alice stepped forward lightly and introduced the strangers.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

"Speak, Huilen, " Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear. "

"I am Huilen, " the woman announced and began to speak, but I hardly listened to her tale, because I was looking at Alice and Jasper. They were back, they were back, that was running through my head over and over again. But had they come back only be be killed? No, surely now we had enough evidence on our side that the Volturi wouldn't insist on a fight, right?

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro asked the male vampire with dark skin.

"Give or take a decade, " he answered in a clearly. "We don't keep track. "

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown. "

"You have not changed since then?" Aro asked.

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed. "

"And your diet?" Aro pressed in a voice filled with interest and surprise.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either. " Nahuel answered.

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro asked.

"Yes, but none of the rest can. " A shocked murmur ran through both our witnesses and the Volturi guard.

Aro raised his eyebrows. "The rest?"

"My sisters. " Nahuel shrugged again.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more." Aro said.

Nahuel frowned. "My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. " His face distorted slightly in obvious displeasure. "He was pleased to find me."

"Your father's name?" Caius asked.

"Joham," Nahuel answered. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race."

"Your daughter, is she venomous?" Caius demanded.

"No, " Bella responded.

Caius growled. "We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south, " he urged Aro.

"Brother, " Aro said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears. "

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

I felt relieved but then remembered there was more votes to be done.

They continued to discuss, and I waited, my whole body tensed. My eyes moved from Alice and Jasper, to Rosalie and Emmett, then to Edward, Bella and Renesmee, and then to my husband.

Aro then spoke. "Dear ones. We do not fight today."

I sighed with relief.

Aro turned and headed towards the guard with Caius and the others behind him. Soon the line of black was gone. The Volturi was gone. The threat was gone.

And my family was safe. I could't believe it.

Bella whispered. "Is it really over?"

"Yes. They've given up," Edward reassured her. "Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger. " He chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now. "

Letting go of Carlisle's hand, I went to hug Alice. She hugged me back and smiled.

"I missed you," I told her as I let her go and hugged Jasper. "I missed both of you so much."

Jasper grinned. "We missed you too Mom."

I beamed like I always did when one of my children called me Mom. "Alice...did you have a vision?" I asked her. "Was that what made you leave?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"What did you see?" I asked her.

She glanced at something behind me, and I realized it was Carlisle she was looking at. She quickly returned her gaze to me. "There was a fight, and lives were lost, I had to make sure that didn't happen. And it didn't."

I sighed, but then told myself I didn't want to know what might have happened. "Thank you for coming back."

"We wouldn't have left you." Jasper told me. "We're family."

I smiled at them before turning round and heading towards Carlisle. He saw me and quickly dipped his head to Nahuel and Hailen, who he had been talking to while I said hello to our two children, and he picked me up in his arms, twirling me round in the air before placing me down and cupping my face, kissing me with all the passion he could. I kissed him back, moaning.

He broke our lips apart gently and entwined our hands. "We're safe." He whispered.

I smiled. "And now we can live through eternity with our family."

He beamed. "Yes, we can."

With that, his lips were on mine again."


	165. Epilogue - Esme

**Thanks once again for all the support! I never thought this story would get more than fifty chapters, let alone a hundred and fifty chapters! Thank you again so much!:)**

The sand was warm underneath me and the hot sunlight touched my cold skin, making it glisten like diamonds. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around me.

Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Renesmee were in the water while Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I were stretched out on the warm beach of Isle Esme.

It had been Carlisle's idea for us to all go on a family vacation to Isle Esme, and everyone had happy agreed. It had been two years since the meeting with the Volturi, Renesmee now had the body of a fifteen year old, and Jacob had spent even more time with us. We were all one big family.

I could hear howls coming from the forest where Leah and Seth were enjoying chasing some of the animals there. I smiled. They were part of our family now, we had welcomed them and now we were all close.

I watched my family members who were in the water. They were playing with a beach ball, passing it to one another, sometimes having to jump into the air and then dive into the water as they caught it. They were all smiling, only Jacob and Renesmee didn't shine in the sunlight. I looked at Carlisle, who's hair was wet and his visible skin was covered in drops of water than ran off him. He looked beautiful.

I smiled.

When I was human, I had never thought my life would be this perfect. I never thought I would get a human as perfect as Carlisle, who loved me more than I had ever imagined someone could love someone else. And I had never thought I would get six amazing children and a beautiful granddaughter. I never thought I would get to live through eternity with a wonderful family and great friends.

I was so glad my life had turned out this way.

Yes there had been some hard times, and scary times when i thought I was going to loose someone I loved, but now everything was fine. We had survived everything that had been thrown at us as one. We had managed to get through James and Victoria, the newborn army, and then the Volturi, and that was because of how close we were as a family and how much we loved each other.

I closed my eyes, listening to the laughter that was all around me and my smile widened.

"Day-dreaming, are we Mrs Cullen?" Carlisle whispered into my ear, making my eyes open.

I smiled. "Yes." I admitted, turning around and placing my hands on his wet shoulders. "Thank you so much for this wonderful life, Carlisle."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Well..."

Before I could say anything, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me into the water. I laughed, squirming in his arms, but he didn't let me go and soon I was up to my waist in water. He placed me down, his arms still wrapped around me as he held me close to him.

I smiled. "I love you." I told him. "I know I've said it so many times, but every time I mean it. I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you."

"And I love you," He said. "You, my beautiful Esme, you get me through so much, you help me and I know you will always be with me to help me and guide me."

"At your side," I reminded him. Since the Volturi conformation we had agreed that if there should ever be another situation like that - hopefully there would not be though - I would stand beside him through all of it.

He nodded. "At my side."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer to him. "I'm so glad that our family are here with us, on this island, because now they can see how beautiful it is."

"Yes," He agreed. "Although it is hard to keep my hands off you with them round."

I grinned. "I know what you mean." I said, running a hand through his brown hair.

"We've been married for ninety years, Mrs Cullen, but every day is like the wedding was only yesterday. I'm so glad I found you and that you are my mate for eternity."

"And I'm glad you are my husband for all of eternity." I whispered. "We'll be together forever, Carlisle, always."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, we will. I'm never loosing you."

"And I'm never loosing you either." I told him firmly and he chuckled.

I looked over his shoulder at where my family was. Renesmee was on Jacob's shoulders, laughing and throwing her head back as she laughed loudly. Seth and Leah came padding out of the forest and crossed the sand before lying down and placing their heads of their paws. Bella and Edward were stood by the house, talking and smiling as they looked into each others eyes. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing on the sand, and Jasper and Alice were holding hands, their gazes burning into each other.

"Our family." I whispered.

"For all eternity." He added.

"For all eternity." I agreed.

I looked into his soft eyes and kissed him.

**I can't believe this is finished! It's been hard and long, but it's finished and I'm so pleased that everyone enjoyed it and that there are so many reviews, favorites and followers. Thank you :) and I have taken some advice and I have just finished a proper story of my own. Waiting for it to be edited and then I will see if it will get published. I'll keep you all posted**

**Thank you again, love you all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	166. Twitter

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Twilight Or It's Characters, I Only Own This Story And The Idea For It**

* * *

Please follow me on twitter - /emily_esme

i had to make a new account cos my old one started to act up xx


End file.
